How It Begins
by KyimBlack1993
Summary: How did I get here? Just think of it like a game. Why me? You are the youngest. I am the youngest. I'm 16. I have an older brother 5 years my senior. We look after each other in a world where Heros could tear us apart at any moment. Heros are our enemy. So why am I here? Why did I get thrown into UA? The Hero School.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How the fuck did I get here?

_Come now. It'll be fun at the very least. Think of it like a game._

I bared my teeth. Why did it have to be me?

_You know the answer to that. You are the youngest, after all. You are also the least intimidating._

I stood staring at the door. I looked up at the sign that told me the class number.

_Make sure you make a good impression. Not too good though. We don't want you to stand out too much. Keep yourself to yourself._

I pulled the hood over my head, balling my hands into fists inside my pockets.

_Welcome, transfer student! I have to say, this situation is quite unusual, but I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do!_

Was that a fucking talking rat?

Unfortunately, I don't have time to come with you to class. Here's a note to give your teacher from me.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. This going to be interesting.

I knocked on the door and opened it. I dead-panned as everyone stared at me.

"Ah yes. That's right. New student. Transfer."

I stepped into the room, closing the door behind me. I glared at the dark haired teacher. Was he half in a fucking sleeping bag? Where's mine?

I walked over to the teacher and handed him the note.

"I see. Well, can't do much about this now. Introduce yourself."

"Kitia."

"No last name?"

I shrugged. "Do I have a desk? Or shall I stay standing?"

Shit. I shouldn't be so rude. That's sure to get me noticed.

I bowed to the teacher slightly. "Sorry. I'm just nervous."

Waved his hand over to a desk at the back of the classroom.

I turned and walked with my head bent slightly. I looked around the room with my eyes. There was an invisible girl, a red head guy, a green hair guy, a small girl who looked like she's friendly with everyone. I passed an extremely angry looking blonde.

Hmm. I wonder what their quirks are?

Suddenly, there was a small explosion that came from the blonde.

I jumped. The blonde jumped as well.

"What the hell?!"

I held my hand to my chest, breathing hard.

"Bakugo! Keep your quirk outside the classroom, unless told otherwise."

"I didn't fucking do anything!"

So. I got a name and a quirk. Bonus.

I kept walking to the desk. My eyes landed on the guy sitting in front of me. Is...Is he a fucking bird?

He looked at me, so I quickly shifted my eyes and sat down. He's cute though.

The teacher pulled up the sleeping bag. What the hell is he doing?

"You have a free period. Do what you want. I'm taking a nap."

I dead-panned. Fuck.

Everyone looked at me. I shrunk back slightly. Why did I have to turn up right at this point?

"That jacket is not regulation school uniform!"

I looked up to see a tall boy with glasses glaring down at me.

"I..." I have to be careful. "I have special permission for this."

"That seems highly unlikely." He leaned down close to me. "You're also wearing the boys school uniform, instead of the girls one."

Heh. How big is the stick that's up this guys' ass? Let's take him down a few pegs.

I sat forward in my chair and clasped my hands together, leaning my chin on my thumbs. "Oh, I didn't realize that you're so devoted to the school and rules. I mean, if I didn't have special permission, I'm sure the teacher-"

"My name is Aizawa."

"-Would have told me off the moment I walked in. Or, is it, perhaps that you just want to see girls in short skirts constantly? Don't you want a little imagination?"

"I don't!"

We all looked at a tiny boy with purple balls all over his head.

I frowned. What the hell? Creep.

I shook my head and looked back up at the boy.

"So?"

The boy was trembling from my outburst.

I smiled. "You also haven't introduced yourself, so that would also be considered rude." I waved my hand. "I told you all my name, after all."

I heard someone laugh, but I couldn't see who that was.

The boy suddenly stopped trembling and bowed so deep he nearly hit his head on my desk.

"You're absolutely right! I apologize! My name is Tenya Iida!"

Ah. An Iida. I know you.

I put my hands down, closed my eyes and smiled. "It's fine. Relax. I was just messing with you."

"What?!"

I laughed. "I really do have permission for the jacket, but I never got told I had to specifically wear the girls uniform, so I just chose not too."

Iida looked at me for a few moments. Probably trying to work me out. Then, he smiled and held out his hand. I considered a moment, then took it.

"Welcome to 1-A, Kitia. It seems like you might fit in here."

I highly doubt that, Tenya Iida.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

He went back to his desk. I looked around studying the other students. The only quirk I got to see so far was Angry Blonde over there. What was his name again?

"I told you! I did fucking nothing!"

"Calm down, Bakugo."

Ah. That's right. Bakugo. I looked over at the guy with the green hair. He was writing furiously in a notebook, muttering away to himself.

I frowned.

"He does that a lot."

I looked up and felt my cheeks go pink slightly. The bird-boy sitting in front of me had turned around and seen where I was looking.

"I'm Fumikage Tokoyami." He pointed to the green haired boy. "That's Izuku Midoriya. You already seen what Katsuki Bakugo is like and you met Tenya Iida. He's the class representative. I'm sure you won't have any problems making friends. I do suggest you stay away from Bakugo, though."

"Hi!"

We both looked down to see the tiny boy.

"I'm Mineta! Do you have to wear that jacket all the time?"

I sweat-dropped. "So forward..."

Tokoyami crossed his arms. "Stay away from Mineta too."

"Hey! You're supposed to be nice, Tokoyami!" Mineta had tears well up and spill down his face, but backed away when he saw the look Tokoyami's face.

"Uh, thanks. I think. What's with that guy anyway? Is he always a creep?"

Tokoyami nodded. "Always."

"Wow. Well, for the record, there is a reason I wear this jacket specifically and also the boys uniform. You won't ever catch me in a dress, man." I shuddered. "No way."

"That's not for me to judge."

I looked at Tokoyami. This guy is interesting. The sound of his voice, the way he speaks. I shook my head.

"Well, for what it's worth, thank-you."

"Alright everyone."

We all looked up at the teacher. Aizawa? I think that's it.

"Lunchtime."

Everyone started to stand and head out the door. I was last to head out. I shoved my hands in my pockets. A few of the other students said hi to me but that was about it. That's ok. I wasn't here to make friends.

I better call in. I headed outside instead.

Once I was clear, I looked around to make sure I was alone.

I pulled my phone out and pressed call.

"Hey, it's me. Yes, I just got here. No, I haven't needed to do anything."

I dead-panned. "I just fucking got here! No, I'm sorry. Would you give me a few days!" I sighed. "I know you're worried, but you need to relax. Yes, I know. I'm fine, I promise. Yes. Alright."

I listened for another minute. "Yes, I understand. Uh huh. Alright. I love you too. Bye."

I put my phone away and looked up at the sky.

"Your parents are worried?"

I spun around. Tokoyami was leaning a wall a few steps away from me.

I breathed out. "You scared me. No, that was my brother. Our parents died years ago." I shrugged. "He's always been so over-baring that he may as well be my father." I frowned. "Why'd you follow me out here?"

"I'm curious."

"About?"

He looked up at me. "Your quirk."

I shook my head. "What are you talking about?"

"You can make people use their quirks, can't you?"

I hesitated, then smiled. "Smart boy. How'd you guess?"

"Bakugo doesn't usually deny using his."

Ah. Maybe I should rethink things.

"Oh."

"If you want to know someone's quirk, I suggest you just ask."

He turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait."

He stopped and turned around.

"What's yours?"

A shadow the shape of a bird appeared, tethered to Tokoyami.

"His name is Dark Shadow."

I couldn't help it. I felt the grin spread across my face.

"He's awesome!" I walked up to him and reached out a little. "Can I?"

Dark Shadow seemed just as curious about me and was circling me.

"Don't be so rude, Dark Shadow."

I laughed. "It's fine."

"She's different."

I looked up sharply at Dark Shadow. "Huh?"

"You're different."

I took a step back, but he was still partially behind me.

"Uh. Different, how?"

Dark Shadow shrugged. "I don't know yet."

I sighed in relief. "Well, let me know when you figure it out, ok?"

"Yes."

The bell went and Dark Shadow disappeared.

"I'm sorry about Dark Shadow. He's not normally so forward."

I waved my hands. "It's fine, really. I don't mind. It was interesting actually."

We started walking back to class.

"Hey, Tokoyami? What you said about making friends earlier..."

"Yes?"

I hesitated. "I don't think I'll be able too."

"Why is that?"

I pulled my hood further down and shoved my hands deeper into my pockets.

"I just don't think anyone would accept me as me, that's all. I'm just too different."

The rest of the day went fairly quickly. Tokoyami tried to get out of me what I meant, but I said nothing.

I met a few others from 1-A. I met Izuku, but he barely said a few words to me, before he started muttering again.

At the end of the school day, I went to my locker and put everything away. No way was I carrying a bag around everywhere.

I walked outside and avoided as many people as I could. I went out the gate and headed for the first alleyway.

Once I got there, I leaned against the brick wall, behind a dumpster bin. I waited a few minutes to make sure I wasn't followed.

Tokoyami had given me a fright, but also made me more cautious.

Once I was satisfied I was alone, I pulled out my phone a pressed a button.

A figure appeared beside me.

"I can't believe I'm on transport duty."

I rolled my eyes. "Yea well, I'm not exactly siked about it either, but my brother insisted. Just in case, he said."

"I'm aware of what he said. I was there, remember."

We appeared in an old building. A small TV was turned on, set up on a desk. There was a man sitting in a chair, scratching his neck, watching it.

I sighed and walked up to him. I grabbed his wrist.

"Hey. Enough of that. Do you want to hurt yourself again?"

The man turned. I could only see his one eye and his mouth, as his face was covered by a hand.

He smiled.

"How was your first day, Little Sister?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days consisted of me going to school and arguing with my brother about staying on my own. Finally, he agreed if my transport man would set up something not too far from the school.

Needless to say, I ended up in a decked out warehouse. A huge one.

I turned a corner in the corridor heading to class. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone and landed on my ass.

"Hey! Look where you're fucking going!"

I looked up. Oh great. This fucking guy.

"Yea, yea. Whatever, dude." I stood up and went to push past Bakugo.

I stopped, standing next to him.

A blonde boy and two of his friends from 1-B, was walking towards us with a sinister grin.

"This shall be interesting." I muttered to Bakugo.

"What the fuck do you want, Monoma."

I glanced at Bakugo. I barely ever heard the guy say someone's name, so I assume he said it for my benefit.

"Oh, I just thought I'd introduce myself to the new girl." He said it with a creepy looking grin and held out his hand to me. "Neito Monoma."

I hesitated, then went to take my hand out of my pocket.

"Don't fucking touch him."

"Huh?" I looked at Bakugo, but he was staring down Monoma.

"Get out of here, you bastard, or I'll blast you."

"We better go, Monoma. This guy doesn't hold back." This guy had dark hair held back by a bandanna.

"Yea. And don't be a dick." The red head girl hit Monoma in the back of the head. She sighed as he collapsed, and picked him up by the collar.

She smiled at us. "Sorry about that. I'm Itsuka Kendo and this is Yosetsu Awase. Class 1-B. Hope you're liking the school so far. I better get this idiot back to class. I'll see you around." Kendo waved and dragged Monoma away.

The boy, Awase, hesitated. "I did try to stop him."

I was about to speak but Bakugo cut me off.

"Yea well, you should have fucking tried harder."

He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards our classroom.

"Uh, Bakugo?"

"What?"

"What was that back there? Who was that Monoma guy?"

He glanced at me. "Since you're new and don't know anything.."

I sweat-dropped.

"..I'll explain. That bastards quirk is to copy quirks, but he can only do it if he touches you. Never trust the prick. Ever."

"Oh. Uh, well thanks. I think." Definitely thanks. Can't afford someone to steal mine.

He turned to face me as we got to the classroom.

"Don't think this makes us friends. I hate that fucking bastard more than I hate you."

I dead-panned. "You don't even fucking know me enough to either hate me or not, dude. Calm down."

He glared at me and walked into the classroom. I shrugged and followed.

Tokoyami turned to look at me as I sat down.

"You came in with Bakugo."

"Uh, yea. I had a run in with that Monoma guy and he just happened to be there."

Tokoyami just nodded as Aizawa came in.

"Alright. For today's basic hero training, the class will have three teachers."

I frowned. Why three? Probably because of when someone broke into the school. I wasn't here, but I had heard about it. Everyone seemed pretty rattled.

"Myself, All Might and one other person."

I felt myself go pale. All Might is here? Why is he bothering with a training class?

"What's the class about?" I didn't see who spoke. Sounded like Sero.

I could feel myself shaking. I had heard rumors that he was here as a teacher now, but I didn't believe it. I bared my teeth. I shouldn't have been so stupid.

Aizawa held up a card. "Disasters, shipwrecks, etc. Rescue training."

Oh well. At least I'd be able to focus on something else. Hopefully.

Everyone started to talk over one another. Jeez, this class is noisy.

"Hey, I'm not done." Everyone shut up.

Tsk. This Aizawa guy really had them wrapped around his finger, didn't he?

"You can choose to wear your costume or not this time." He pressed a button and draws started to slide out of the walls. "Just remember, you're not used to your costumes yet, so they might limit your abilities. Kitia, since you don't have a costume yet, wear whatever you like."

I looked up and nodded at him. I was probably just going to wear comfortable jeans or something.

"This training will be off-campus, so we'll be taking a bus. That's all. Start getting ready."

He walked off and everyone started to stand.

I stayed seated, still shaking.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I looked up to see Ashido. Alien girl. I tried to smile at her.

"Yea, just nervous is all. You know, because..." I stopped and looked down.

"You're nervous about training?" I saw her press her finger to chin.

"Heh. Yea. About training."

Suddenly she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my chair.

"That's ok! I'll help you! Oh! What are you going to wear? You can't just wear the uniform if you've got permission to wear something else!"

"Uh..."

"Please wear something good to look at!"

Ashido and I turned to see Mineta staring at us with starry eyes.

I glanced at Ashido. "Can I kick it?"

"Only if I get to go first." She said, glaring at the creep.

"Come on, Mineta!" Kaminari came up and started to drag Mineta away.

I heard him talking to Mineta. I doubt he realized how loud he was.

"You shouldn't be so forward. Let's just see what happens. You never know, the outfit might be good!"

I looked at Ashido, scratching my head. "Those two are hopeless."

She nodded in agreement, hands on her hips.

I had changed into my jeans, singlet and, of course, my black jacket. I had my hair tied up and hood over my head, same as always.

Ashido bounced over to me. Jeez, this girl had a lot of energy.

"Oh. Just jeans and your jacket?" She looked disappointed.

I grinned at her. "Oh, come on, Ashido. You can't say I don't look good in jeans, right?"

She grinned back, clapped her hands and laughed.

"You got that right."

We turned to see Mineta and Kaminari drooling on the ground.

"I really want to hit them. In the head. With my foot."

"I would pay to see that!" Kirishima came up to us, grinning.

"Oh, I wouldn't even do it for money. Literally just for the pleasure of shutting them up." I replied, glaring at them.

We all jumped when we heard a whistle.

"Class 1-A! Gather around!"

I sweat-dropped as Iida started explaining how we were to be seated in the bus. This guy needs to seriously break off some of that stick that's in his ass, man.

When we stepped onto the bus, however, it was set out differently, so Iida's plan went out the window.

I ended up sitting up the back by myself. Shouji was sitting in front of me. This guy was interesting. He had tentacle things that he could morph into any other body part.

I tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Shouji?"

He turned. "Yea?"

"Can I ask about your quirk? I'm just curious that's all."

He shifted so he was facing me a little more. He lifted one of his tentacles and it turned into a mouth.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

I grinned. "That's so cool. You're strong too, right?"

He nodded his head.

I sighed and looked at my hands. "I wish I was, honestly."

"What is your quirk?"

I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Tokoyami didn't tell you?"

Shouji shook his head.

Suddenly we heard a commotion up the front. I leaned forward.

"That sounds like Bakugo."

Shouji nodded again. "There's a few people saying things to him."

I laughed. "This oughta be good."

Aizawa stood up and turned to face us all. "We're here. Stop messing around."

I sat back and pouted. "Damn, I was hoping to see Bakugo get taken down a few pegs."

I heard Shouji chuckle. "Don't we all hope to see that."

I grinned.

When we got off the bus, I ended up staying close to Shouji. I was nervous and I think he could tell.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You'll be alright. Today shouldn't be too hard. It's only rescues, right?"

I smiled, feeling a little better. "Yea. You're right. Should be fine."

We walked into the building and saw someone in an astronaut suit standing there, waiting for us.

"Hi everyone. I've been waiting for you."

I glanced up at Shouji. "Is that...?"

Everyone started to get excited. "Space Hero: Thirteen!"

"Thirteen?" Huh, well that's kinda cool.

I looked around. All these simulated disasters must have cost a lot to put together. There was a shipwreck, landslide, fire zone, windstorm...

"Wow. They really went all out, huh?"

"Yea. It looks cool though!"

I looked over to see Satou. Sugarman, or something he called himself.

I nodded. "That it does. I will admit that."

Thirteen pointed at us. "It's called Unforeseen Simulation Joint. USJ for short!"

Everyone was silent. Wow, tough crowd.

Aizawa walked up to Thirteen. "Thirteen, where is All Might? He was supposed to meet us here."

I looked around. Yea, where is the guy?

"About that...It looks like he did too much hero work on the way here and ran out of time, so he's resting in the lounge."

I frowned. All Might overdoing it? Was that even a thing?

"It can't be helped. Shall we begin?"

I shrugged as Aizawa's voice cut through my thoughts, and then Thirteen started speaking again.

"I'm sure you're all aware of what my quirk is."

Uh, actually, no but ok.

"It's Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust."

Oh damn. Note to self: do not piss Thirteen off. Like, ever.

"But it can just as easily kill. Some of you have quirks like that, right?"

I looked up, crossing my arms. Why did I feel like he was talking to me directly?

"In a superhuman society, personal quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem like a problem at first glance. However, please don't forget that there are many quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step."

I shifted my feet uncomfortably. I felt a hand on my shoulder, reassuring me. I looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Shouji."

"With Aizawa's physical fitness test, you found out the possibilities of your own hidden powers."

Minus one. Me. I wasn't there.

"And with All Might's person to person combat training."

Missed that too.

"I think you experienced the dangers of using your powers against others. This class is a fresh start."

Oh, good.

"You shall learn to use your quirks to save people's lives. You do not have powers so that you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others."

I looked straight at Bakugo. Good luck with that one.

Thirteen made a show of bowing. "That's it. Thank you for listening."

Everyone cheered him. I face-palmed. Why did I get stuck with these lunatics?

"Alright then. First-"

I looked up. Oh no.

Electricity coursed through the ceiling. A portal opened up downstairs near a fountain, allowing people, villians, to pour through.

Aizawa spun around to us. "Gather together and stay together!"

I bared my teeth. Like hell!

Midoriya went to step forward. Good, now's my chance.

"Don't move!"

I dodged around the other students and somehow managed to dodge Aizawa and Thirteen. I got to a pillar and started to count. I made sure I was hidden.

"Kitia! Get back here!"

I lifted a hand to Aizawa and kept counting. Holy crap.

Isn't this overkill? I growled and turned around, running back to Aizawa.

"What do you think you were doing?!" He went to slap out at me, but I ducked.

"Cool it, Mr Aizawa! I was counting!"

"Counting?"

I looked at Midoriya. "Yes. Counting. We can't really do anything unless we know what we're up against, right? Or how many? Well, I lost count at fifty five." I tapped my chin. "I dare say they've probably cut communications as well. Just in case one of us was smart enough to call for help."

"That's...actually pretty smart."

I smiled. "I'm not completely useless, Momo."

She went red. "I never said you were!"

I laughed. "Calm down."

I turned when Aizawa spoke.

"Thirteen! Protect the students!"

I widened my eyes as he loosened his scarf and put on a pair of yellow goggles. What the hell? Is he...?

"Try calling the school, anyway. Hopefully, you can get through. Kaminari, you try to contact the school with your quirk too."

Midoriya stepped forward. "What about you?! Will you fight by yourself? With that many, even if you can erase their quirks-"

I gasped.

"-Eraserheads fighting style is stealthy. A full-on fight with so many enemies..."

Aizawa, Eraserhead, glanced over his shoulder. "You can't be a hero with just one trick."

With that, he jumped down into the middle of the group of villains.

I rushed forward, but Thirteen caught me.

"Don't even think about it, miss."

I struggled, staring down at Eraserhead.

"He'll be fine."

I stopped struggling and whispered back. "You don't sound so convincing, Thirteen."


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there, watching as Eraserhead fought with so many villains.

I clenched my fists. I was itching to get down there and help him. He can't do this on his own, no matter what he says.

The rest of the class started to run towards the door. Idiots. The door is most likely locked.

Midoriya came to stand next to me, watching as well.

"Come on! There's no time for analysis! Let's go!"

I turned to see Iida. I hesitated, so Midoriya grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with them.

"Dammit, Izuku! We can't just leave him!"

"I don't like it either, Kitia! But you heard him."

I growled, but kept running.

A warp gate appeared ahead of Thirteen, and a figure covered completely in weird purple smoke stood barring our way.

I growled again and backed up until I was hidden slightly behind Shouji.

"Nice to meet you all. We are the League Of Villains."

Ugh, this fucking smoky fuck.

"It my have been presumptuous of us, but we invited ourselves in. It seems fitting don't you think, that All Might would take his last breath here."

So that's what their plan was...

"I believe All Might was supposed to be here. I wonder what's happened? Well, that's neither here nor there, I suppose."

There was a few gasps and I looked to see Bakugo and Kirishima leap at the Warp-Gate guy.

I face-palmed. Fucking idiots.

I dodged around everyone until I was not too far behind Thirteen. There was an explosion that nearly knocked us off our feet.

I looked up and shook my head.

"Oh dear. That was dangerous." Smoky materialized, seemingly unharmed. "That's right. Even though you're students, you are very good. But my job is to scatter you all!"

Dammit. I dropped down, hands over my head. Luckily, nobody noticed.

I felt myself falling and I landed heavily on one side of a low wall, next to a pillar.

"Ouch!" I put my hand on my head and sat up. "Didn't have to be so goddamn rough." I muttered.

I looked up as heard sounds of fighting. Curious, I peeked over the wall.

Crap.

Eraserhead, Mr Aizawa, was still going at it with a bunch of villains. I scanned over all the villains.

Huh. All lower class, from what I could make out. Should be easy for someone like Eraserhead, but the shear numbers was what was going to kill him.

I shook my head. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Mr Aizawa is fucking ERASERHEAD! I mean, what the actual fuck?!

I watched the scene for a few more seconds. No, I couldn't let him do this by himself. Not after what he did for me.

I unzipped my jacket and placed it on the low wall. I hope he doesn't hate me for this. I made sure my hair was tied in place, then leapt over the wall towards the fighting.

I landed just in front of Eraserhead. Mr Aizawa. Whatever.

I kicked up at a big man, catching him in the jaw. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Kitia! What are you doing?"

I glanced over my shoulder. "I couldn't just let you do this on your own." I looked back to the villains surrounding us. "Seems a bit unfair don't you think? I'm just here to even the odds."

A few of them laughed. A man wielding two blades, stepped forward. "You think a little girl like you can take on grown ass villains like us?"

My eyes flickered to the man with severed hands all over his body. He saw me looking and grinned. I looked back to the man in front of me and gave him an evil grin.

"Now that's where you've made your biggest mistake. Thinking that all I was, was an innocent, helpless child." I lifted my fist to the man, eyes flashing, speaking quietly. "Come at me with all you got."

The man grunted and ran at me. I stepped forward, grabbed the closest blade and spun him around. Eraserhead launched himself forward and kicked the man in the head, before he had a chance to even think about raising his other sword.

He landed beside me. I could actually feel the glare he was giving me, but he said nothing.

I put my arms down. "Aw. Is that all you lot have? That's disappointing, to say that least. Can't even take down a sixteen year old kid. So sad."

I looked up as a girl ran at us. My eyes flashed silver and her long hair started wriggling around, hissing at us. My money is on venomous snakes.

She blinked in surprise, but kept running.

I glanced at Eraserhead. "All yours."

He nodded stepped forward. It took all of five seconds to take down the snake-hair girl.

I tapped my chin. "Those scarves of his do come in handy. I should invest in something like that..."

I heard footsteps behind me. I listened, but I didn't move. When they were closer, I spun, grabbed the guys arm and flipped myself onto his back, pushing myself away. I glanced down and grinned.

Sword guy had dropped one of his short swords. I picked it up and held it in front of me.

The guy growled and ran at me. I heard two more sets of footsteps.

Hmm. Alright. Let's see if this works.

I ran at the guy in front of me, making him think that I was going to run him through. My eyes flickered to the side. Ha. You guys are stupid.

I ran harder and at the last minute, I was lifted into the air. I kicked out at the closest villain and flipped the short sword around so I could hit the last two in the side of the head. I had no qualms about actually stabbing them, but I don't think Mr Aizawa would appreciate that too much.

I mean, Eraserhead. Shit.

I landed gently next to him. I watched as the scarves unraveled and returned to him. I definitely need to learn how to do that.

"You shouldn't be here." He glared at me. Well, I think he did. I could feel it.

I shrugged. "Technically, none of us should be where we are."

We looked up to see the man covered in severed hands, running at us. Eraserhead started running at him before I could do anything.

Shit!

It took literally thirty seconds. They were in some kind of struggle, but I could barely see anything.

I started over to them, but a hand went up and I stopped. I don't know who's hand it was.

They were talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I saw a sudden movement and Eraserhead pushed the man away, leaping backwards.

I ran up to him. "Are you alright?" That's when I saw the blood. I widened my eyes and looked at the man covered in hands.

The handful of villains left started to attack us. I ducked and dodged and kicked a few times, but I was worried now. I wasn't focusing.

I landed after knocking a dinosaur looking villain out, breathing hard.

I looked around. Where was Mr Aizawa?

I heard someone speaking and I turned around to see the man covered in hands.

"You're so cool!"

Oh, Eraserhead is epic, man. Don't even lower him to just cool.

"But by the way, I'm not the last boss."

I gasped as a massive bird-faced monster appeared beside Eraserhead.

"Nomu." I whispered, eyes wide.

The massive beast reached and grabbed him.

All I saw was blood. I couldn't make out were it was coming from. I could barely breathe. I felt that my eyes were wide and the colour drain from my face. I heard a noise and looked down to see Mr Aizawa's goggles bounce towards me.

I reached out slowly, shaking and picked them up. I looked up to see the Nomu perched on top of Mr Aizawa. And he wasn't moving.

Hands was monologuing, but I can't make out what he was saying.

The Nomu lifted Eraserheads arm and jerked it, causing him to cry out. Alright. He's alive. For now, at least.

He tried to erase the Nomu's quirk. I could tell because his eyes flashed similar to mine, except red. It didn't work, except to piss it off. It slammed it's hand into his other arm, smashing it.

I gripped the goggles. There's no way I can sit here and watch this.

Before I realized what I was doing...

"Oi, you! Yea you! Giant, munted fuck!"

The Nomu lifted it's head lazily to look at me. I gripped the goggles in on hand and made a fist with the other. I opened my mouth to say something else, but I heard a voice.

"Don't you even think about it."

I looked over to see Eraserhead had managed to lift his head. He was glaring right at me. Even the condition he was in, he still managed to be a bloody teacher.

"But..."

"GO!"

I bared my teeth. I couldn't take that thing on. No way, I knew that.

Dammit.

"NOW!"

I looked him directly in the eye and shouted. "Don't you dare die on us, Eraserhead!"

I turned and ran to where I left my jacket. The Nomu wouldn't come after me. This much I already knew. It had what it wanted.

I leapt over the wall, grabbing my jacket. I stuff the goggles into the jacket and wrapped them up carefully. He's going to need these once he recovers.

"I refuse to even acknowledge that he might die today!" I muttered to myself.

I placed the jacket down and peered over the wall.

The Nomu had grabbed Eraserheads head in his hand. I knew what was about to happen. I felt myself get mad.

"I don't fucking think so, you mutant fuck!"

I stretched out my hand as the Nomu slammed Eraserhead's face into the concrete. Nobody but me could see the small, purple cusion-shield that appeared underneath Eraserhead's face.

I felt the shock of it and wavered, but I managed to stay upright by steadying myself against the wall.

I looked up to see the warp gate guy had appeared next to Hands. I was too far away to make out what they were saying, and Smoky didn't have a face, so I couldn't lip read either of them.

I noticed Hands had started scratching furiously. Uh oh. That wasn't a good sign. Smoky must have said something to upset him.

Dammit! I wish I could hear what they were saying!

Suddenly, Hands leapt passed me and towards the shipwreck area. I spun around and saw three students that were in my class. What the hell? What are they doing there?

Hands went to grab Tsu, but he stopped. I frowned. Why did he stop? Wait...

I turned and saw Eraserhead staring at him. The Nomu lifted Eraserheads head agian. Fuck! I raised my arm again as the Nomu smashed his head down. Again.

He's not having a good day.

I bared my teeth. I wanted to help him, but he would kill me himself afterwards if I did anything.

Something sped past me. Damn. What was that? I shook my head and looked were the Nomu was. Wait. It's gone.

No matter. I grabbed my jacket and ran over to Eraserhead.

"You better be alright!" I said, trying to make my voice sound irritable rather than shaky.

He tried to lift his head. I heard him try to speak, but it was muffled. It honestly sounded like. "What the fuck are you doing?!" But I couldn't be one hundred percent sure. I decided to answer as though that's what he said anyway.

"Saving your stupid ass, obviously. Why'd you have to go and take everyone on like that, anyway."

I heard something explode and looked up towards the front door. There was smoke everywhere. What the hell was going on up there?

I narrowed my eyes. I leave you lunatics alone for five fucking minutes...

I held my hand over Eraserheads back. I glanced around quickly as my hand started to glow green.

I looked at his face. Good. He's out cold. Didn't need any awkward questions later on.

"This won't heal you completely." I muttered. "But it'll keep you alive long enough to get to the hospital. Tsk. Idiot."

I took my hand away.

I heard a booming voice that shook my bones.

"It's fine. I am here!"

I started to shake. Oh, hell.

It's him. It's All Might.


	4. Chapter 4

I moved out of the way just as All Might moved. He cut through a few of the villains that were advancing towards Eraserhead and myself. I figured he'd come toward us.

I quickly hid in one of the bushes. I went to hug my jacket, but realized I didn't have it.

Dammit!

Peeked out of the bush and saw it laying next to Mr Aizawa's head.

Dammit!

All Might picked Mr Aizawa up and, to my surprise, my jacket as well.

In the flash of an eye, he grabbed Midoriya, Tsu and Mineta from the water and landed not to far away from me.

Did he know I was here? I doubt it. He would have tried to grab me as well, if he did. I shuddered at the thought.

"It's fine." I looked up to see Midoriya, Tsu and Mineta carrying Mr Aizawa and All Might trying to reassure them. They walked away with Mr Aizawa and my jacket.

"Fuck." I muttered. "What the hell am I going to do now?"

I'm not going to move until it's safe to do so, that's what.

I bared my teeth. Dammit!

I blinked and All Might tried to attack...the Nomu? I couldn't tell. He was too fast.

Either way, the attack did nothing to the Nomu.

Oh hell. Hopefully I can manage to stay out of the way.

They were punching and kicking each other, but because of how fast they both were, I could barely keep up.

I closed my eyes and pressed a hand to my temple. This was giving me a headache.

Suddenly, I snapped my eyes open. What am I doing? I should be helping the other three! And getting my jacket back.

I leapt up and ran after them, carefully avoiding the brawl going on.

"Hey!"

Tsu turned around. "Huh?"

"Wait up!" I slowed down.

All three stared at me with wide eyes.

"Kitia..."

"Not now. Later. Gimme my jacket." I grabbed it and made sure that the goggles were still there. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I heard a whimper and glanced over my shoulder.

"Gah, seriously? Right now, Grapejuice?!"

Mineta was basically drooling on the ground. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the goggles. I put them in a secret pocket inside my jacket.

"Do you think All Might will be ok?"

My eyes flickered to Midoriya.

"I doubt it. That Nomu is a work of art." I muttered.

"What? Ribbit."

"Nothing."

I fiddled with my jacket, putting it back on while they talked among themselves.

Midoriya stopped walking. I looked up as I nearly bumped into him.

"What the hell are you-" Uh oh. That look.

"Tsu."

"What is it? Ribbit."

"You carry Mr Aizawa."

"Ok...But why?"

I shook my head. Idiot, boy.

He started to walk towards the fight. I looked at the other two.

"You heard him. Go. Get Mr Aizawa help."

"What are you going to do? Ribbit."

I bared my teeth and clenched my fists. "If that idiot is going to do what I think he's about to do..." I breathed out and turned to full face them.

"He's going to need some help. Don't just stand there! Go!"

They stared at me for a second, then nodded.

I made sure they headed towards the door, then started to follow Midoriya.

Why did I even care if he was going to get himself killed? I didn't know the guy. We barely had ever said two words to each other.

"Because." I muttered to myself as I started running. "Turns out, I'm not completely heartless, after all."

I dodged into a bush, close to the scene. I might not be heartless, but I'm not stupid either. I'll wait and see if I need to intercede before I actually do.

Midoriya leapt at All Might and Smoky appeared in front of him.

Dammit. Looks like it'll be sooner rather than later.

I stood up and blinked.

"Move! You're in the way, Deku!"

What the fuck?! Where the hell did he come from?!

I ducked down again as Bakugo leapt at Smoky. Did he just fucking GRAB Smoky?! Well well. I smirked. These guys are definitely not to be underestimated.

I looked again and saw ice cover the Nomu. Todoroki too? What the hell?

All Might managed to get out and jump away, but he looked injured. Hmm. I didn't even know that was possible.

Kirishima appeared out of nowhere and tried to punch Hands. I shook my head. Where are they all coming from?

I looked at Hands and considered him a moment. Was he in charge? I doubt it. I pressed a finger to my chin, debating.

"Nomu." I tilted my head in the direction of the Nomu. It had gotten itself stuck in a warp gate, but when Hands commanded, it started to remove itself. It broke itself out of Todoroki's ice, severing it's arm and leg, but it regrew them. Fairly quickly, too.

It was quite interesting to watch.

"We need to get our gate back. Go, Nomu."

The Nomu rushed forward. It was just as fast, if not faster, then it had been before. Impressive.

Once, the dust cleared, I could see the Nomu had Smoky. Bakugo had been pushed out of the way by All Might. Obviously.

Man, he didn't look to good.

I sighed. "I suppose I better do something before someone dies."

I stepped out of the bush. Nobody noticed me. Cool, thanks guys.

I went and stood behind the boys, arms crossed.

"Violence for the sake of others makes it admirable. Isn't that right, hero?"

"Tsk." The boys turned to look at me, shock on their faces. I ignored them and stepped forward.

"You crap on about violence being admirable..."

Hands looked at me. It didn't faze me. I took another couple of steps and stopped. "And yet, you have this Nomu or whatever it is, attack Eraserhead when all he was trying to do was protect kids."

I dropped my head slightly and looked Hands straight in the eyes. I saw his eyes widened slightly. I grinned. Good. He understood me.

"Kitia!"

I blinked. So did Hands. I glanced over at All Might. How the fuck did he know my name?

"Get back!"

I looked from Hands to him and back. I bared my teeth, but I stepped back. I felt someone grab me, but I shoved them back.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me."

I kept my eyes on the Nomu. I really wanted to punch something.

Hands looked back at All Might. I saw his eyes.

"You know what, All Might? I'm angry."

Called it.

"I'm angry at this world that categorizes the same violent acts as heroic or villainous, deciding what's good and what's bad. 'Symbol Of Peace'? Ha. You're just a device to repress violence."

I felt sweat on the back of my head. That's the whole point, dude.

"Violence only breeds violence. The world will know this once we kill you!"

I glanced at the boys.

"It's three against five."

I glared at Todoroki. "The hell do I look like to you?! I'm not fucking useless! I'm probably stronger than the fucking four of you put together!"

They all stared at me.

"What?"

I looked away. "Nothing."

"Not now! Kacchan already exposed that warp gates weakness!" Midoriya spoke. I didn't look at them, but I followed their conversation.

"These guys are crazy, but if we back up All Might-"

We'll end up dead.

"-we can push them back."

"No!"

We all looked up when All Might spoke.

"Run away."

Like hell. Todoroki started speaking, but I wasn't listening anymore. I had my eyes on that Nomu. It had to have some kind of weakness. All Might had already punched it in the face and it didn't do anything. It's exposed brain maybe? Then again, it's brain wouldn't be exposed like that if it was vulnerable.

I bared my teeth. Taking it's head? Nothing survives without a head. Right?

"Nomu, Kurogiri. Get him. I'll deal with the children."

Oh hell.

Hands started to run at us. I glanced at the boys. Bakugo is likely to try to attack head on. Kirishima too, probably. Todoroki will most likely try to freeze him. Midoriya...I'm not sure about him.

"Stay put."

They looked at me.

"What?"

"Like fuck!"

I held my arm out. "Just trust me, ok."

All Might and the Nomu ran at each other. All Might ran between the boys and myself, and then landed a punch on the Nomu that caused a shock wave, sending Hands flying.

Not exactly what I had in mind, but it worked.

"How'd you know he'd do that?"

I glanced behind me, slowly lowering my arm.

"I didn't. That wasn't my plan. At all."

We all looked back the brawl. It started to get so intense, that it started pushing us away.

I held my arms over my face. The hell?

I peeked through my fingers at Hands. He was watching the fight, and he was not impressed.

I turned to the fight as All Might shouted.

"...Plus Ultra!"

No idea what he said before that. I widened my eyes as he landed the punch on the Nomu's torso and it went flying. Into the sky. And disappeared.

The dust started to settled and I glanced at the boys. They're fine. Good.

I bared my teeth and looked around for Hands and Smoky.

Where are they? Oh. There.

Kurogiri and Hands were facing down All Might. Not a brilliant plan, guys. He just fucked up a Nomu, and you two plan to take him on?

I rolled my eyes. Idiots.

All Might started to taunt them. I stared at him. He's just as bad as them!

"As expected no need for us to fight."

I spun on Todoroki. "Like hell, there isn't!"

They all stared at me, but I turned back to what was happening in front of us.

Hands was getting agitated. Kurogiri leaned to him.

"Tomura Shagaraki! Calm yourself!"

Called it. Hands wasn't the one in charge. That was probably a good thing. He was talking to Hands, but I could barely here them. That was frustrating.

I inched my way slowly closer to them. I wanted to hear what they were saying.

"...If you and I work together, we still have a chance of killing him."

I narrowed my eyes and glanced over my shoulder. Dammit! If I didn't do something, that idiot Midoriya will. And he's more likely to end up dead.

Ugh. Why do I even care? Do I even care? Will I let him do it and die?

I looked back at the scene and waited.

I suppose we'll find out soon enough.

Todoroki, Bakugo and Kirishima noticed the recovering villains and had decided to take them on. Good. That'll keep them busy. Hopefully Midoriya will do the same.

Shit!

Hands moved his feet slightly. I narrowed my eyes and launched myself forward.

Well, that answers that question.

"This is revenge for Nomu!"

I grinned.

"And this is revenge for Eraserhead!"

I heard gasps, but I didn't stop. I landed a few feet in front of All Might. I crossed my arms up in front of me. I heard Midoriya coming. Idiot!

I threw my arms out wide. A light purple shield appeared sending Kurogiri and Tomura Shagaraki back a few metres. The shield stayed up as long as I had my hands up.

I looked over to see Midoriya jump and aim a punch at Kurogiri.

"Idiot!"

I flicked my wrist and a small piece of the shield detached and went flying at them.

Kurogiri had made a portal so Tomura Shagaraki could reach through and grab his head. I watched and waited to see if the piece of my shield would make it.

I blinked. What was that noise?

I saw blood and Shagaraki cursed. I wanted to turn around but I needed to concentrate on the shield.

Shagaraki started to back away. I grinned, understanding what was happening.

"Run, run, run, as fast as you can."

I could almost feel Shagaraki's glare. No. I COULD feel it.

Abruptly, he fell to the ground. He had been shot a few more times. Shit.

"I told you to run." I tried to keep my voice even and calm.

"I know!" He shouted as Kurogiri surrounded him, trying to protect him.

Wait...What's happening to Kurogiri?

It looked like he was getting...sucked away. I widened my eyes. Thirteen.

He can do it from this far away? Hell, that's massively impressive.

"I may have failed this time."

I glanced at Shagaraki. He was still conscious.

"But I will kill you next time, 'Symbol Of Peace', All Might."

Wow. He was mad.

I breathed out as they disappeared. I kept my shield up, just in case.

I looked out at Midoriya. His body was broken, but he was still moving and conscious. I sighed and waved my hand. Three tendrils sprouted from my shield, took a hold of him and dragged him inside the shield.

I sat down on the ground and looked over his wounds while he spoke.

"I wasn't able to do anything."

I slapped the back of his head as All Might replied.

"That's not true." Midoriya looked over my shoulder as I continued to work. Boy, you're all sorts of fucked up. I held both my hands over his back.

"If it weren't for those few seconds you bought me, I would've been killed. Both of you."

I blinked, but didn't turn around. "Midoriya did more than me."

I knew that was untrue, but I already blew my cover. Well, quirk-wise anyway. Didn't need praise. Not from him.

"Midoriya!"

Midoriya and I turned to see Kirishima running towards us. I focused my attention back on Midoriya. He was the priority right now. Dammit.

I pushed him back down.

"Hey!"

"Hold still, you fucking idiot." It didn't come out as harsh as I had intended. "If you keep moving, I won't be able to take the pain away."

He started to freak out and move around. I pinned him down with my hands. "I said, hold the fuck still!"

"But..."

I growled at him as a wall of dirt went up between us and Kirishima.

"Dammit, what's your problem?"

He looked up at me.

"I appreciate what you're doing, but do me a favor and don't turn around."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "What the hell are you talking about? I literally just used a freaking shield and, partially, healing you and you're worried about me turning around? The hell, dude?" I sighed. "I probably should check on him too, I guess."

I didn't want too. I didn't want to be anywhere near him, but...

I got myself into this mess, I may as well clean it up.

Midoriya grabbed my sleeve as I started to turn around.

"Wait..."

I pulled my arm away roughly and turned.

I felt my eyes go wide and blood drain from my face. My shock automatically deactivated my shield and Cementoss rushed in.

"What the hell?"

Sitting on the ground was a frail looking blonde man. He wasn't All Might. Not the All Might I knew of, anyway. He was dressed like him, but he wasn't him.

"I can explain..." He said it weakly.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. Focus.

"No. Don't."

"Huh?"

I looked at him. "Don't explain. I don't want to know. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

I slowly, cautiously stepped over to him and sat down. I took a few deep breaths, then reached out, assessing his injuries.

My hands glowed green.

"It'll only take the pain away, unless you want me to heal you completely." I looked sharply at Cementoss. "You don't say a word either."

He held his arms up, sweat-dropping at how I said it.

I turned my attention back to what I was doing.

What the hell had I gotten myself into?


	5. Chapter 5

I had been lucky. Only a few cuts and bruises from fighting the villains with Eraserhead.

Holy motherfucking shit. I actually fought side by side with ERASERHEAD!

I shook my head. No time to fangirl now. I managed to sneak away after a paramedic looked me over and cleared me.

I held my breath as I pressed call.

"Hey. Is he alright?" I nodded. "Good. Give me five minutes, then come get me." I hung up.

I leaned against the brick wall in the alleyway. I had to make sure I wasn't followed. It didn't seem like it. Everyone was too preoccupied with the USJ Incident. Ha. Yea, that's right. They had already named it.

I pressed a button on my phone.

"Let's go. He's waiting."

I appeared in the bar. I looked down at the figure laying on the floor.

"Tsk. You've seen better days."

The man glared up at me. I rolled my eyes and knelt beside him.

"Just hurry up and heal me. This pain is intense."

"Yea, yea. You know, that could have gone a lot better. And why the hell did you have to pick today? You seriously messed up."

He reached up with his good hand and wrapped it around my throat.

"I'm the one who messed up? You got in the way! To make matters worse, you showed yourself!"

I looked at him. "I did what I thought I should have done. You want me to blow my cover completely by not doing a goddamn thing?"

He hesitated, then let go.

"I suppose you're right."

"Besides." I placed my hands over his wounds. "You know that your quirk doesn't work on me, Tomura."

The bullet wounds closed over. I pulled out the piece of my shield from one of the wounds. It disappeared into my hand.

I narrowed my eyes and belted him over the back of the head as he sat up.

"What the hell was that for?!"

I glared at him. "You know damn well what that's for! You nearly fucking killed Eraserhead! You know how I feel about that!"

Tomura Shigaraki stood up shakily. I sighed and helped him up.

"You might be my brother, but you are a major dick sometimes. The deal was 'Do Not Kill Eraserhead', remember?"

He leaned on my shoulder. "He's not dead, though, is he?"

I hesitated. "No."

Kurogiri stood behind the bar. "Unfortunate, I must say."

I glared at him. "You can just shut the fuck up, right now."

Tomura hung his head.

"You were wrong, Master."

"No, I wasn't."

I turned both of us around to face a screen. It didn't have a picture, just sound.

"We just weren't prepared enough."

"Yes, we underestimated them."

I nodded in agreement.

"By the way, what happened to my Nomu? Was he not retrieved?"

I shifted uncomfortably and looked away. I felt my brother tense up.

Kurogiri was the one to reply. "No. Without knowing where he is, I can't retrieve him."

"Well, I suppose it cannot be helped. That's unfortunate."

Tomura and I both relaxed. I sat him down on a stool at the bar.

"What about you, Rune? How are you progressing?"

I turned to face the screen and bowed slightly.

"Slowly, Master. It seems that this school is not to be underestimated. Especially the class I'm in. 1-A."

"I see. I overheard that you blew your cover..."

"Not entirely. Some people now know I have more than one quirk, but it didn't go beyond that."

"If I may?"

"Huh?" I looked up as Kurogiri stepped up beside me.

"This might be an opportunity."

"Opportunity?" I raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"For you to work closer with the teachers and your classmates. Now that they know you are stronger than you appear, they might offer to spar and train with you. What better way to scout for quirks?"

I tapped my chin. "Yea. That could work."

"There was that one child who as fast as All Might."

"Huh?" I turned to face my brother.

"If he hadn't have gotten in the way, we might have been able to kill All Might and keep Sis out of this mess. That brat!"

"Of course you have regrets."

I nodded, agreeing with the voice on the screen.

"But this was not a futile exercise."

"Yea, Tommy. From my end, at least."

"Gather the elite." I looked back at the screen as the Master spoke.

"Take all the time you cannot move freely, which is why we need a symbol like you, Tomura Shagaraki."

I leaned against the bar and pouted. I always got left out.

"Next time, show the world you are to be feared."

I stepped out from the alleyway and walked quickly back to the rest of 1-A. Why were they still here? No matter. It works out for me.

I got to the edge of the group without being seen. I looked around at everyone talking about what had happened.

Aoyama was running around asking people if they knew where he was.

I scratched my head as he asked Tsu if she knew where he was.

"Where?"

He made a pose. "It's a secret."

I walked up behind them. "That's because you were probably hiding in a corner, to scared to move."

He turned to me, jumping slightly.

"Also, nobody cares, you fake French fuck."

I stepped around him, leaving him suitably upset and speechless.

"Detective, what about Mr Aizawa?"

I stopped and turned, wanting to hear the answer.

"Fractures in both arms-"

More like breaks.

"-and a facial fracture. Fortunately, there doesn't seem to be any brain damage. However, his orbital floor has broken into small pieces, and his eyes may suffer from it's aftereffects."

What the hell does that mean?

Ashido stepped forward. "What about Thirteen?"

Oh yea. I forgot about him.

"The laceration from his back to upper arm was bad, but Thirteen will survive."

Everyone who heard seemed to be happy to hear that.

"All Might will also survive. Recovery Girls's healing is enough to treat him-"

All Might had decided that he only wanted me to lessen the pain. If he walked out unscathed, it would have looked suspicous, he said.

"-so he's in the nurses office."

I breathed out. Why did I feel so relieved about the turnout? Nobody was killed, I guess.

"What about Midoriya?"

I glanced at Ochako. That girl is in so much denial.

"Midor-. Oh, yea. The nurses office as well."

Everyone seemed relieved. I was mad. Stupid kid! He could have gotten himself killed! I made a mental note to slap him next time I saw him.

"Sansa, I also have business in the nurses office."

The officer turned around and saluted as the Detective made a comment that left him in charge.

Ashido, Ochako and I stared. It's...A fucking cat.

I blinked and shook my head.

We all started back on the bus, but I stopped when I overheard a police officer.

"-was captured in a grove of trees on the school grounds. He has no apparent injuries and seems docile, not resisting."

Could it be?

"-he's thought to be mute."

"Kitia."

"Huh?" I turned to see Iida on the steps of the bus.

"Come on."

"Oh. Uh, sure." I glanced over my shoulder, but the Detective had gone.

I climbed onto the bus and went straight to the back. I covered myself up with my jacket and pulled my legs up, thinking.

Mute? Docile? No injuries? Is it possible the Nomu survived?

I stared out the window, biting my nails, all the way back to school.

When we finally got back to school, everyone started talking about the fight. They had all been silent on the ride back. It was kind of unnerving, to say the least. Considering how they were normally so loud. It actually made me feel better hearing them start to talk again.

I lagged behind everyone else, still thinking. I hadn't had the chance to call Kurogiri to tell him what I had heard.

We waited around until Principal Nezu turned up and told us to have a couple of days off.

Good. I could use those few days to test out my new training gym.

I hadn't had a chance to use it yet and I had a feeling that I had better start.

I stepped into the hospital room, feeling...nervous? Anxious?

Probably both.

I breathed out and sat down on a chair next to Mr Aizawa's bed. I didn't speak for a while. I couldn't to begin with.

I scanned over him. He was covered in bandages.

"Mr Aizawa..."

He didn't move.

"I don't know if you can hear me. I just...I came by just to tell you...I'm not sorry for interfering, so if you expect an apology, you won't get one."

I stopped, took a few more breaths and continued.

"I don't know if you remember me. I doubt it. It's be awhile. I...You saved my life once. I owe you."

I smiled and looked at his face covered by bandages.

"I guess you could say I'm a fangirl." I laughed. "I can actually feel the glare, even though you're not awake. Probably."

I looked down at my hands. "Everyone is so obsessed with All Might. Sure, he's major league strong and number 1 hero, whatever. I know Midoriya fanboy's over him." I sighed. "I don't know what I'm trying to say. I just thought I'd come over and thank-you, I guess. On behalf of everyone."

I looked up and glared at him. "Even though you nearly got yourself fucking killed."

I blinked as I thought I saw movement. I half smiled.

Oh, I was going to get it when he woke up!

The last couple of days off, I had either stayed home, in my warehouse and set up my own kind of obstacle course, or had been visiting Mr Aizawa. I had no idea if he appreciated it or not. Couldn't tell anything with that man sometimes.

I walked around a corner in the corridor, heading to class. I made sure to watch where I was going this time. And this time I didn't bump into Bakugo. I did just ignore him, though. Like he said, we weren't friends.

"Oi."

I blinked and glanced over my shoulder. "Uh, what?"

He glared at me. "Is it true?"

I stopped and turned around. I gave up trying to understand anything this guy ever said.

"Is what true?"

"You've been holding out on us. You have more than one quirk?"

I widened my eyes and rushed to him, clamping my hand over his mouth. I brought my mouth to his ear. "Keep your voice down, idiot! How the fuck did you find out?"

I could tell he was getting mad, but I grabbed the back of his head and squeezed his cheeks. "I will hurt you if you say anything to anyone else. I'm not fucking around, Bakugo. No one else is to know! We understand each other?"

He didn't move, but I felt him relax slightly.

"Good." I removed my hand. "How'd you find out?"

He shrugged and started to walk away. Oh, you're going to get a flogging, mate!

"Oi! Bakugo! Get your ass back here!" I scowled and ran to catch up with him.

When I finally did catch up to him, I saw that he was smirking.

"Are you fucking serious right now? You guessed? You?"

He glared at me. "Yes I fucking did! Why do you seem so fucking surprised?!" He looked away, still walking. "That, and Kirishima and Mineta can't keep their dumbass mouth shut. I was able to stop them from telling anyone else."

I sweat-dropped. "Anyone else?"

"1-A knows."

"Fuck."

We walked into the classroom and everyone stopped talking and started staring. Bakugo just glared at everyone, like always and went to his desk.

I slowly closed the door, anticipating the questions. As soon the door clicked shut, yup, sure enough...

"What the hell?"

"What are you?"

"Who are you?"

"What can you do?"

I put my hands over my ears and glared at Kirishima and then Mineta. Fucking. Idiots.

I felt a hands on my shoulders and I was pushed to my desk. I was pushed down in my seat. I looked up to see Iida. He was trying to calm everyone down and shut them up.

Man, I was so glad for that stick of his right now.

"One at a time!"

I gripped my desk and shouted. "What?! Iida! I'm not some kind exhibit, man! Fuck!"

"It's only natural for everyone to be curious."

"Yea, it's only natural for me to cave in anyone's head who won't back the fuck up!" I slouched, closing my eyes and breathed out.

"Now you sound like Bakugo."

"Like fuck!" Turned out he and I shouted that at the same time though.

I looked at Bakugo, then back to Iida.

"Ok, fine. I admit I have anger issues, but believe me. This guy ain't got nothing on me."

"What the fuck you just say?!"

"Man, you heard!" I closed my eyes. "Look, there's reasons ok? Let's just leave it at that."

Ashido and Tsu came over.

"We saw you fighting beside Mr Aizawa. Ribbit. How'd you learn to fight like that?"

"I didn't see it, but I wish I could have!" Ashido held her fists up and grinned.

I stared at them for a minute, then smiled. "You know what? If you guys want to see, sure. Why not?"

Ashido looked at me with stars in her eyes. "Really? You'll show us?"

I laughed. "Can't really say no to you, Ashido."

Ashido grinned, then turned to Tsu. "Wait, who will be teaching homeroom today?"

I frowned. "Hey, yea. That's a good point."

"Well. Ribbit. Mr Aizawa is supposed to be in the hospital recovering from his injuries..."

"Supposed to be?"

We heard the door and turned to see Mr Aizawa standing at the door.

"Morning."

I stared at him. He was still covered in bandages.

"You're back way too soon!" Everyone shouted.

I shook my head. This guy right here. I knew he was awesome, but this goes beyond.

He started to walk toward his desk. Iida raised his hand.

"So you're alright, Mr Aizawa?"

I glared at Iida. Clearly, he's fucking brilliant.

"You call that alright?"

I glanced over at Ochako. She just said what I was thinking. Minus the swears and degregation.

"My well-being doesn't matter."

I frowned. The one time I feel like hitting him...

"Most importantly, the fight isn't over yet."

I could feel everyone tense up.

Mineta was freaking out. "Villains again?"

Mr Aizawa stared at us. I couldn't see his face, but he was dead serious.

"The UA sports festival is drawing near."

"The sports festival!"

I clapped my hands over my ears. I'll never take this class' silence for granted again.

"Wait." Jiro spoke up. About time. I barely have heard her speak and to be honest, it irritated me.

"Is it ok to have the festival so soon after the attack?"

"Yea. What if they attack us again or something..."

"Tsk." They turned to look at me. "I doubt it. Too many people at these things, right? Wouldn't able to get close." I shrugged.

"Well, that, and apparently they think of it as UA showing that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event. Security will also be increased to that of previous years. Above all else, our sports festival is a huge chance. It's not to be cancelled just because of a few villains."

"But that's a good reason, isn't it?" I looked over at Mineta, who looked like he was going to have a meltdown. Dude, calm down. "It's just a sports festival."

Midoriya turned to him. Oh, shit. I didn't even realize he was here. I still owe him a slap.

"Mineta, you've never seen the UA sports festival?"

"Of course I have! That's not what I meant!"

"Our Sports Festival is one of the country's biggest events. In the past, it was the Olympics."

"Of course, all the top heroes around the country will be watching."

I crossed my arms and lay my head down. This conversation was tiring me already.

"They'll be scouting."

I sighed. Not me, they won't be. I'm not going to be in this. Like hell. Though, if I don't, will they get suspicious? Maybe. I suppose we'll find out.

Mr Aizawa's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Of course, joining a pro hero agency will get you more experience and popularity."

No thank-you.

"Time is limited. If you expect to go pro, then the path to your future will open up at this event. Once a year, a total of just three chances. No aspiring heroes can afford to miss this event. If you understand that, don't go slacking off!"

"Yes sir!" The class shouted again.

I did a lazy salute.

"Homeroom is dismissed."

I quickly stood up. "Wait!"

Mr Aizawa looked at me. "What is it, Kitia?"

"Uh." I looked around. Everyone was staring at me. Again. "I thought you'd want these back." I walked up to his desk and placed his goggles down.

He looked at them, then at me. "You kept these for me?"

I smiled. "Of course I did. You are my hero after all."


	6. Chapter 6

After homeroom, Ashido was constantly hanging around me. I came to find that I actually enjoyed her company.

"I'm going to go ahead and find us a table in the cafeteria!"

"Sure, Ashido. You do that. I'm going to go find Cementoss first."

She turned to me. "Why do you need to find him?"

"I need to apologize to him. I kind of yelled at him when we were at USJ, and I thought I'd better apologize. I feel bad, you know?"

She smiled at me. "Oh. I'm sure he'll forgive you. It was an intense day, that day."

"Yea. I hope so."

Ashido hugged me. "You go find him, and I'll find a table. I'll meet you there, ok?"

I smiled. "Ok. I'll be back soon." I waved and turned to walk away.

Where would he be, anyway? The teachers lounge, probably. I'll head that way.

I pulled my hood over my head and headed towards the lounge. I started to think about the USJ Incident. I thought about the Nomu. All Might. That fucking idiot, Midoriya.

I was so far in thought, I wasn't watching where I was going, and bumped into someone.

"Ouch! Sorry!"

"It's alright."

I looked up. "Oh. I was looking for you."

Cementoss looked at me. "Oh? Why is that?"

I hesitated. "I wanted to apologize. For the way I spoke to you at the USJ. I guess I was in shock, but..." I shook my head. "No excuse. I'm sorry."

He studied me for a moment, then smiled. "I forgive you. It was a bit of a shock. For everyone, I imagine."

"Heh. Yea, that's an understatement. I mean, I still don't want you to tell anyone that hasn't already been told, but...I'm asking politely this time. Please don't tell anyone else. It's bad enough 1-A already knows."

"Of course. You will tell everyone when you are ready too."

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. The way he said that...

He smiled at me and nodded. He went to walk around me, then stopped. "Oh, by the way, Principal Nezu wants a word with you when you have the time."

"Oh? What about?"

He glanced over his shoulder. "About the USJ Incident, I'd imagine. Or about your secret you want to keep."

He walked away. I frowned after him. What was all that about?

I shrugged and went back to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Kitia!" I spotted Ashido as she jumped up and waved her hand at me. I headed over to her. Tsu, Mineta and Midoriya were there too.

I raised my eyebrows. Odd group.

"Did you find Cementoss?"

I sat down and Tsu pushed a tray of food over for me. "Thanks, Tsu. Yea I did. He forgave me, thankfully." I looked at Midoriya. "Oh, by the way, I owe you something."

"Uh, what's that?"

I reached across the table and punched him in the shoulder. I decided against the slap.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

I sat back and looked at him. "That's for being an idiot at USJ and nearly getting yourself killed!"

"I told you she'd do that, Midoriya. Ribbit."

I picked at my food.

"What's wrong?"

I looked up at Mineta. Why was he even here? I frowned.

"Why are you even here, Mineta?"

He put his hands up. "Because I saw you fighting too and I want to know how you learnt all that!"

"Boy, you are lucky I'm not kicking you in the head for all those comments you've been making!"

"Not my fault you looked good in what you were wearing!"

I opened my mouth, but no argument came out. I guess he had a point.

"Shut up, Mineta. You're only here because it's only you three that saw her fighting."

I frowned again. "Yea, but...Oh. You want to know everything, don't you?"

They all nodded. I assumed Ashido was there because she was the only one, aside from Tokoyami, that made an effort with me.

I sighed and pushed the remains of my food away.

"Look, it's a long story and at this point in time, I don't know who I can trust. It's bad enough 1-A knows what they know about me. My fighting isn't a quirk. I just trained from a young age."

"You can trust us!" Ashido scooted closer to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

I smiled. "I kind of have trust issues, if you didn't notice."

"I did. I think we all noticed that."

"One thing I noticed!"

I looked at Mineta. If he says one derogatory comment, I swear I'm gonna punch him.

"You like Tokoyami!"

I stared at him. I could already feel my cheeks go red.

"Oh yea." Ashido poked me in the cheek. "I noticed that too."

"Same. Ribbit."

I slouched down slightly. "I hate you guys. Especially you, Mineta."

"Why don't you tell him?"

I looked at Midoriya and laughed. "Seriously? For one, we barely spoken since USJ. Two, like hell I'm going to say something! Three..." I stopped. "I hate you guys. I really really do."

Ashido hugged me, pressing her cheek against mine. "No you don't. You're just mad because we noticed, that's all."

"Did you want to train with us?"

"Huh?" I looked up at Midoriya.

"Can you control your quirks? Ribbit."

I hesitated. "If we going to talk about this, let's go back to the classroom. Oh, and if you four saying ANYTHING to Tokoyami..."

"You'll punch us." They all said it at once.

"Yes. Yes I will."

We got to the classroom door, and I had already wanted to punch Mineta six times. He constantly kept bringing up the jeans and singlet I wore at the USJ.

"Seriously grapes, if you don't shut up about that, I will kick you into next week!" I moved my leg and he ran into the classroom.

I shook my head. Midoriya went over to Ochako.

Ashido elbowed me, nodding towards Tokoyami. I glared at her.

"Let's sit down. Ribbit. I want to hear about your quirks."

I sighed and nodded. Everyone else was talking about the sports festival, so it was either that or my quirks. I didn't particularly like the idea of either conversations, if I was honest.

We sat at my desk. "What do you want to know?"

"What quirks do you have?"

"How many do you have?"

"How can you have so many?"

"Why didn't you tell us upfront?"

I stared as most of the class that were in the classroom started to throw questions at me, as well as Tsu and Ashido.

"Guys! Slow down!"

"You're going to kill it at the sports festival!"

I looked over to see Kirishima grinning at me. I frowned.

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw that shield of yours! It's amazing!" He looked around at everyone else. "Nothing can get through that thing!"

Oh crap. He did see it.

"You can create a shield?"

"What kind of shield?"

"Guys! Stop!" I started to laugh. "Seriously."

"What?"

"I'm passing on the sports festival."

They all stared at me.

"What?!"

"Why?"

I shook my head. "Because it's not my thing. If pros want a sidekick that badly, they can come and see me training, for all I care. At this point in time, I'm not comfortable with anyone outside this classroom knowing about me. My quirks." I shifted in my seat.

"Everyone else is so into it."

I looked up at Midoriya. I didn't even realize he was standing there.

"And you two aren't?" I blinked and turned the other way. Iida too?

"We have enrolled here to become heroes, so of course we'd get fired up!" I sweat-dropped as he started doing a little dance.

"Iida, you have a unique way of getting fired up. Ribbit."

"It's weird."

I nodded, agreeing with Ashido.

"Midoriya, don't you feel the same?" He pointed at Midoriya. If I was Midoriya, I'd slap Iida's hand away. He was seriously creeping me out with how intense he was being.

"Of course I do!" Yea, I figured.

I sighed and laid my head on my desk.

Oh shit. I jumped up.

"What's wrong, Kitia?"

"Oh, Cementoss told me that Nezu wanted to talk to me when I had time. I just...I have time now, so I'm going to go see him."

"I'll walk with you."

I blinked as Tokoyami stepped up to me.

"Uh, sure. If you want too."

He nodded. "Still have to watch out for Monoma. If he was to copy your quirks..."

"I have no idea what would happen to him. Yea, ok. I get you."

Ashido smiled at me from behind Tokoyami. When did she get there? She gave me a thumbs up. I tried to ignore her.

"Yea, let's go. All this talk about the festival is making me nauseous."

I quickly walked out the door, but Ashido managed to grab me and hug me. "I want to know what happens." I rolled my eyes and pushed her away, poking my tongue out at her. She just laughed as we left.

"The girls giving you grief?"

I scratched the back of my neck. "Yea. Ashido is more gossipy than I imagined her to be. Tsu's alright, but she does tend to say what comes to mind with barely any filter."

"You were with Midoriya and Mineta as well."

"Yea. I went to see Cementoss and when I met Ashido in the cafeteria, they were all there. I was honestly a bit shocked, because that group seemed odd to be all hanging out together."

"Mineta said it was because he, Tsu and Midoriya saw you fighting side by side with Mr Aizawa."

I tried to keep the grin off my face, I really did, but it didn't work.

"Yes, and it was awesome. Of course, he was telling me off almost the whole time, but aside from that, it was amazing."

"You sound like Midoriya when he speaks of All Might."

"Tsk. All Might's got nothing on Eraserhead." I glanced at Tokoyami. "In my opinion, anyway."

"You admire him."

I nodded. "There's a reason for that, but I don't know if I should say. I mean, I doubt he remembers anyway, so what would be the point in saying anything."

We were silent for a few minutes, walking through the corridors. I realized I was glad Tokoyami came with me because I had no idea where Principal Nezu's office was.

"Hey, Tokoyami?"

"Yes?"

I thought for a second, trying to figure how to word what I wanted to say.

"If I was to show someone my quirks...I think I would prefer if it was you."

"Why is that? It seems you are close with Ashido."

"Yea, but...I mean, you were the first one who really talked to me. Plus, Dark Shadow did say I was different. I'm assuming he meant my quirks, right? He probably sensed that. I think I'd just feel more comfortable if I was to show you first, that's all. I mean, if you're ok with that?"

I glanced over and caught him smiling.

"Yes. That's fine."

I grinned. "Good. I was hoping you'd say that. Uh, but where though? Where I live, I set it out so then I can practice my quirks with no worries." I took a deep breath. "If you want to come over to my place later?"

"Won't your brother mind?"

I blinked, then smiled. "Nahh. Besides, I live by myself. It's easier that way."

"Well then, yes. Sure."

I nodded, trying to only smile instead of grin. "I only live around the corner too, so not too far."

We got to Principal Nezu's office.

"I'll wait for you out here."

I looked at Tokoyami. "Are you sure? You won't go back to class?"

He shook his head. "You'll get lost if I didn't stay."

I stared at him, then laughed. "Seems you know me better than I thought you did."

I knocked on the door as Tokoyami went and sat on one of the chairs.

"Enter!"

I walked in and closed the door.

"Cementoss said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes. Sit down, please."

I went and sat on the chair in front of Principal Nezu's desk.

I waited as he fiddled with a cup.

"Do you want some tea?"

"Uh, sure. A hot drink would be good actually. Thanks."

He jumped up onto the desk and handed me the cup. It was still hot.

"You expected me around this time?"

He smiled and sat at the edge of the desk. "Yes. I'm clever in that way."

I smiled and chuckled. "Fair enough. Am I in trouble or something?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly."

I frowned. "Sir?"

He looked at me for a moment then spoke. "I am aware of your multiple quirks."

"Ah. So is 1-A. I'm trying to keep it secret from the rest of the school."

"Yes. All the teachers know about them too."

I almost dropped my cup. "What? How? Why?"

He held up his paw. Hand. Paw. He's a rat, so paw.

"It's ok. The teachers only know so they can help you with them."

I stared at him, then looked down. "Ok. Is that all, sir?"

"No."

I looked up at him again. "Huh?"

"Oh, I know."

I raised my eyebrows. "Know what?"

"It's ok, you know. I accepted you into this school to keep an eye on you. Too see what you were capable of. To guide you, if nescersary. The USJ Incident just reinforced my thoughts about you."

I blinked at him, barely understanding what he was saying.

"What thoughts?"

He grinned at me and put his paws together. "You are a hero, despite how you were raised. You saved Eraserhead, Izuku Midoriya and All Might! I think that means you pass rescue training, don't you?"

I blinked again. The cup nearly slipped from my hands, but someone caught it. I turned my head to see the blonde, frail man that looked like All Might. I shook my head, my hands against my temples.

"Wait, I'm confused. What's going on here?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's start again. You can call me Toshi. My other form is All Might. You saw that at the USJ."

I nodded, staring at Toshi.

"We heard about how you fought against the villains with Aizawa. I witnessed first hand you stepping between me and a villain. You healed Izuku Midoriya and myself as best you could before Recovery Girl arrived."

I turned again as Nezu started to speak again.

"We know you were raised a villain..."

I tensed up, but I felt Toshi's hand squeeze my shoulder.

"...despite that, we want you to stay and continue on here."

I blinked. "Wait, what? You want me to stay?"

Principal Nezu nodded. "Yes. You have great potential, but without someone to guide you the right way, you could go on to become something...A force not to be wreckened with."

He said that so bluntly. And with a smile too?

"I doubt anyone else realizes your potential, am I right?"

I hesitated. "I mean...I guess."

"So, stay. Get trained up. You have made friends, so I've been told?"

"Uh, I mean...Ashido barely leaves me alone. Tsu occasionally hangs out with us. Midoriya...He's a fucking idiot, trying to get himself killed...Bakugo is annoying as hell. Iida has a massive stick up his ass. Kirishima is just as annoying as Bakugo. Kaminari and Mineta are creeps, but I guess their harmless. Shouji is cool. I swear Tooru and Ojiro have a thing going on. Jiro is cool, but I haven't really spoken to her. Aoyama is more annoying than Bakugo, and that's saying something! Ochako and Momo are ok. Todoroki is depressed and broody, but seems alright. Satou, Sero and Kouda I haven't really spoken too, but they seem ok."

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Toshi smile.

"You forgot about Fumikage Tokoyami. He's waiting outside the office for you, yes?"

I looked up at Nezu. "Yea. He's worried I'll get lost."

"You seem to know your friends fairly well."

I hesitated. "They're not my friends. I mean, not really."

"I don't think that's true."

"Huh?"

Nezu smiled. "I'll tell you what. I'll let you use the training facilities here whenever you like, with your classmates, under one condition."

I frowned. "Ok...?"

"Start being honest with yourself."

I raised eyebrow. "What?"

"The sports festival is coming up."

I blinked. This guy was all over the place, I can barely keep up.

"Compete and get someone to notice you."

I put up my hands. "Nope. Sorry, but no. There's only one hero I'd want to notice me, and he's currently out of commission."

"Aizawa?"

I looked at Toshi. "Yes. Long story." I looked back at Nezu.

"Can I go now?"

He studied me for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. Just remember what I said. Think about it."

I hesitated and nodded. I got up and bowed to them both. I got to the door and slipped out. Before I closed the door, I heard Toshi.

"You think she'll say something to someone? Or worse, leave?"

"No, I don't think she will. She has a great deal of potential and whether she knows it or not, she will always pick the path she thinks is right."

I quietly closed the door and turned to see Tokoyami stand from his chair.

I walked quickly to him. "Ok. We can go now."

He nodded and we started back to the classroom.

Walking back to the classroom, I tried to pretend like everything was ok, but Tokoyami definitely isn't stupid. He managed to get me to tell him what was said. Minus the villain part and Toshi's secret.

We got back to the classroom and before I managed to put a toe through the door, Ashido grabbed me and dragged me over to my desk.

"What happened? What did Nezu want? Are you ok?"

I put my hands up and smiled. "Girl, you need to calm the shit down. It was just about my quirks, that's all. He knows and apparently so do all the teachers, but they're keeping it quiet. He also wants me to compete in the festival." I crossed my arms and leaned against the back wall, pouting. "I don't really want too..."

"Kirishima's right though!"

I looked at Ashido. "What do you mean?"

I blinked as Shouji leaned on the wall next to me, Ojiro and Tooru next to him.

"Kirishima told us what he saw before Cementoss put up that wall."

"How strong is your shield?"

"And Midoriya said you can heal people?"

I hesitated, then looked around for Bakugo. He was sitting at his desk glaring at me. I beckoned him over.

"What the fuck do you want?"

I smiled. "These guys want to see how strong my shield is. Wanna find out?"

He just stared at me.

I tilted my head, smiling and lifted my hand. "I'll let you go all out..."

He grinned. "Alright. When?"

I tapped my chin. "I'll find us all somewhere, and let you know. Sound good?"

He nodded and went back to his desk.

"Why Bakugo?"

I shrugged. "Just seems like the type to want to destroy things. Why not give him a target, right?"

"Can I come too?"

I looked down to see Mineta. I sighed.

"Everyone is welcome to come, which includes you. I guess." I pointed my finger at him. "But do not say a goddamn word or I will smack you. Clear?"

He closed his mouth, but the effort to not say anything made him shake and sweat until he started to go purple.

"Smack me with what?!"

I kicked him and sent him flying into Mr Aizawa's desk. Luckily, it didn't break. Everyone stared at Mineta and sweat-dropped.

I scratched the back of my neck, looking down.

"Well...I did warn him..."

Finally, it was the end of the day. I was so tired and just wanted to get home. I had my head laying on my desk when I heard a voice.

"What's going on?"

I looked up. "Huh?"

"What business do you have with 1-A?"

I frowned. What was going on?

"We can't get out!"

I stood up and went to see what the commotion was about.

"What'd you come here for, anyway?"

I looked from Mineta to the crowd that had gathered outside our classroom door.

"Uh, unfortunately I have to side with this guy. What's your deal?"

"They're scouting the enemy, obviously."

I glared at Bakugo as he walked passed. Oh yea. Obviously. I rolled my eyes.

"We're the ones who survived USJ."

Well, I guess he's not wrong.

He walked right up to the other students. "There's no point in doing that. Get out of my way, extras."

I chuckled. "This guy right here..."

"Stop calling people extras just because you don't know them!"

I smirked, eyes trained on the crowd. "Let him have at it, I say."

The comment caused a few of my classmates to give me an odd look, but they didn't say anything.

"I came to see what the famous 1-A was like-"

I raised my eyebrow as a pale guy with blue hair stepped to the front of the crowd.

"-but you seem pretty arrogant. Are all the students in the hero course like this?"

I shook my head. "Not entirely."

"There are quite a few people who enrolled in general studies or other courses because they didn't make it into the hero course."

Not any of our problem, dude.

"Did you know that?"

Oh, please let me say something. I felt a hand on my arm. I shifted my eyes to see Tokoyami and Shouji both shaking their heads.

"Aw, but I so want too." I whispered, grinning.

"Depending on the results of the sports festival, they'll consider transfers into the hero course. That means they'll also transfer people out."

I shifted, but I felt two pairs of hands on my arms and a hand over my mouth. Nobody's getting transferred out; not if I had anything to do with it.

"Scouting the enemy? I came to say that even if you're in the hero course, I'll sweep your spot out from under you."

I glared at him. Like hell, he will!

"I came to declare war."

Good.

I blinked as I heard another voice. It sounded just as loud as the rest of us. I felt all the hands relax and let go.

I turned around and grinned. "You three are quick. I love it."

"Can't have you doing something you'll regret." Shouji lifted a hand in a shrug.

Ashido wrapped her arms around my neck. "Yea, you can be a bit harsh. Besides, what's wrong with friendly competition, right?" She poked me in the cheek.

"You did have that look in your eyes. The same one you get whenever you see Mineta."

I looked at Tokoyami and grinned. "Oops. Maybe I should learn to control my expressions, hey?"

Ashido poked me again. "No, don't. It makes life fun."

I laughed. "Fair enough. Can we go yet?"

We looked over and saw everyone was slowly leaving.

"Yea, seems like it."

"Good."

"No punching him on the way past."

I dropped my head.

"You guys are no fun."


	7. Chapter 7

I quickly called Tomura Shigaraki to tell him I would have a friend around, just in case he was going to make Kurogiri drop in to check on me. He wasn't too impressed about it, but stopped complaining when I told him it would look suspicious if I didn't make an effort. He finally agreed, as long as I called him afterwards.

I met Tokoyami at the gate and we walked about two blocks, just talking about school and everyone in our class. I admitted to enjoying kicking that bloody grape creep.

"You live in a warehouse?"

I laughed at Tokoyami's shock. "It's not as bad as it seems. Plus, it's huge, so I have everything I need and then some."

We walked around to a side door and I unlocked it.

"Come on."

We went in and I closed the door and locked it again. I flicked on the lights.

"You weren't kidding."

I laughed. "Yea. The living area is in this area." I pointed out the kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, laundry and loungeroom.

"Annnnd..."

"There's more?"

I grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him to a door.

"This. This I fucking love. It was a separate warehouse, but we put a door in and now use it as..."

I opened the door. I watched his reaction and was slightly disappointed. He always seemed to be calm.

"That is amazing."

I grinned. "And I can use it however I like, including practicing my quirks. There's poles, ropes, a couple of different types of monkey bars, two rock walls, tyres and small trampolines to be used for footwork. Oh, vaulting walls too, as well as practice dummies!"

I counted them out on my fingers and searched the area to see if I had missed anything. "Oh, I also have a space for when I wanna dance." I shrugged. "I get bored. And drink." I laughed.

"You drink?"

I shrugged again. "There's really nothing else for me to do. Come on, I'll show you."

I pulled him over to the stereo I had. "I always play music. The silence is deafening if I don't."

"You're very lonely, aren't you?"

I looked away and didn't answer. I pointed out the different types of music.

"I have weird taste in music, I know I do." I laughed. "I listen to music as I go through the course."

I glanced at Tokoyami. "There is one thing you got to know about me though."

"What is that?"

I shifted my feet. "The reason I wear my jacket...but it's uncomfortable to use my quirks while wearing it."

He said nothing. I guess he meant what he said when he said he wasn't going to judge.

I sighed and slipped my jacket off. I took my school shirt off as well; my singlet was on underneath.

"What happened to you?"

I placed my shirt and jacket on the table next to the stereo.

"I'm a freak, Tokoyami. Even though everyone in this big, wide world has quirks, I'm still considered a freak. My parents thought so too, and tried to suppress them all. The only way that they thought worked..."

I spread my arms out wide, turning in a slow circle, then lifting my singlet a little bit to show my stomach and lower back; showing the swirls and ancient markings.

"These carvings-" I spit the word like it had a bad taste. It really did though. "-are runes that my parents cut into me when I started displaying more than one quirk, and using them. These...runes...cover most of my body. The parts that can be covered, obviously."

"Why would they do that?"

I shrugged. "They thought I couldn't control them."

"Can you control them?"

I looked at him, then lifted my arm. The purple shield slowly appeared.

"Ok. Either you attack me with everything, or I'll attack you with everything. Either way, neither of us will be harmed, aside from exhaustion, I would imagine."

He shook his head. "I don't think-"

My shield surrounded him. "Alright. If you won't, I will. Trust me, I won't even get to you."

I took a few steps back and held my hands, open palmed, by my sides. A purple Sai appeared in each hand.

I grinned. "Trying to get into my own shield. This shall be interesting."

I leapt onto the top of the shield. I brought one Sai down as hard as I could. As soon as it hit, my arm jarred. Both the Sai's disappeared and I slid down the shield, holding my arm and laughing.

"Ouch! That freaking hurt."

The shield disappeared and Tokoyami came over, shaking his head.

"That was unimpressive."

I poked my tongue out at him "Shuddup. I've never attempted to attack my own shield before. It's interesting though." I tapped my chin with my good hand. "Even I can't get through it, if it's protecting someone from me...Never knew that would be a thing."

I placed my hand over my sore elbow and waited as my hand glowed green.

"That's three quirks. How many do you have?"

I looked up at him. "Uh, technically that was only two. My shield and weapons are made of the same stuff, so I'm assuming it's only one. Healing makes two. I can make people reveal their quirks, so three. Um...Oh, some quirks don't work on me. I'm not really sure about that one yet. I'm not sure why only some quirks don't work on me. I've started to feel another one, but I'm not entirely sure what it is yet."

"Have you tried?"

I blinked. "No. I don't know what it would be and I'm afraid it might be damaging. I don't want to damage my warehouse."

"Why don't you go to the school's training facility then?"

I looked away as I remembered what Principal Nezu said to me.

_"I'll tell you what. I'll let you use the training facilities here whenever you like, with your classmates, under one condition."_

_"Ok...?"_

_"Start being honest with yourself."_

I frowned. "I suppose I could take Nezu up on his offer." I grinned. "Then everyone can train for the sports festival at the same time. Bakugo can go full on at my shield...Nobody would get hurt. If anyone was hurt, I could practice my healing. I'm only used to doing things like fractures, small breaks, gun shot wounds and stabbings." I shook my head at Tokoyami as I saw the look on his face. "Don't ask."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"Don't try and pretend it wasn't your idea in the first place. When are we going to tell them?"

"The sports festival is two weeks away. We all want to train whenever we get the chance."

"So, you're saying everyday after school, then?"

"If it's possible."

"So, shall we start tomorrow then?"

After a few more hours, Tokoyami went home and I called Kurogiri.

"Your brother wasn't impressed with you taking a boy home with you."

I tapped my foot, clutching the phone. "My brother can get over himself. Toko wouldn't hurt me and besides, you really think with what I can do, that he even could? Do you two think that little of me?"

I frowned, thinking about what Principal Nezu said.

_"I doubt anyone else realizes your potential, am I right?"_

_"I mean...I guess."_

I scowled.

"You know how highly Tomura Shagaraki thinks of you."

"But you don't. You hated me from the start."

"I don't hate you. You are just an annoyance."

"Suck a dick, Kurogiri!"

"Are you done? What did you call me for?"

I sighed. "I overheard a police officer tell a detective about another villain they found near some trees at school. They called him 'docile', 'non-resistant' and 'mute'."

Kurogiri was quiet for a moment. "You think it could be the Nomu?"

"I honestly have no idea. You think it could have survived against that massive showdown with All Might?"

"You sound nervous."

"The Nomu nearly killed Eraserhead. Plus, the thing creeps me out a little."

"The Nomu wouldn't have hurt you. Not unless you told it too."

"Yea, thanks, I kind of figured that one out when it didn't chase me the first time."

I heard a sigh. "I'll tell Tomura Shigaraki you called. He may or may not call you back."

"I doubt he will."

"Anything else?"

"Oh, I start training with my classmates tomorrow. Well, nobody is busy, after school, so don't call me for a few hours."

"You just call us, then."

"Yea. Right."

I heard a click and the line went dead. I looked at the phone and held it tightly, wanting so badly to throw it.

What would be the point? The only other phone I had was for my classmates numbers, which I currently didn't have.

I slammed the phone down and picked up the spare, along with my jacket, and walked out the door.

I needed to go for a walk and clear my head.

I walked and walked until I had no idea where I was. It was nearly dark and I didn't have anyone to call. I sat down on a low wall, overlooking the beach.

Dammit! Why was I such an idiot?

"Kitia?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see... "Midoriya? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

He stopped in front of me, scratching his neck.

"Well, ok, fair. I'm an idiot and got myself lost. What are you doing?"

He sat down beside, me breathing hard. How long had he been running?

"Training...with All Might."

"Oh." I shifted a little bit. "How is he since USJ?"

"He's doing ok. He actually asked me the same thing about you." He looked at me and smiled.

"Wait...why did he ask about me?"

"I don't know exactly. He just said that he was worried about you."

I blinked. "All Might? Worried about me? Seriously?" I shook my head. "I don't believe you. Tsk. Idiot."

Midoriya looked out at the water and smiled. "I know you don't like me. I don't know why, but it's ok. It's ok, because I like you. I consider you a friend. I'm sure Ashido, Tokoyami, Shouji and Tsu do too. Perhaps the whole class does." He looked at me, still smiling. "You're not a bad person. I just think that bad things have happened to you. You were alone. Well, you're not now."

I blinked. I think I felt a tear slip down my face, but I quickly looked away.

"I don't hate you, Midoriya. You nearly got yourself killed. I was tempted to just let you go, but something stopped me from letting you go alone. I had been told numerous times that I was horrible and heartless, among other things. I think USJ proved otherwise." I glanced at him. "I don't hate you at all. In fact, it's just the opposite and it's scary. Everything about my life is scary." I took a deep breath. "I'm a freak in this world, Midoriya. Nobody can understand that. Nobody has ever understood that. I doubt they ever will."

"That's not true at all. I know of two people who could understand."

"Huh? What? Who then?"

He was still smiling. What is smiling about?

"Well, myself for one."

"You?"

He nodded. "And one other person, but I can't tell you. He might tell you himself, I don't know."

I dead-panned. "Now you're just being cryptic."

He laughed. "You can talk."

I stared at him, then started to laugh as well. "Alright, Midoriya. You got me there." I sighed. "Tokoyami came over to my place earlier."

Midoriya blinked and turned to me. "Oh? How did that go?"

I laughed again. "Relax. Nothing happened. I showed him my quirks. I was still nervous and figured showing him first would help before I show 1-A."

He grinned. "You're going to show us?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Tomorrow. Principal Nezu gave us permission to use the training facilities. I think he wants me to train with you guys. Practice my quirks. Gain some measure of control."

"You can't control them?"

"I can to a degree. My healing needs more work. I'm sorry I couldn't heal you completely. That was way out of my league, dude." I turned on him and lifted my fist. "Don't ever do something that stupid again, right?"

He lifted his hands and shook his head.

I sighed. "At least, not if I'm not there to save your sorry ass. Tsk. Idiot."

Midoriya just grinned.

The next day, we all met at the simulated city. Everyone had chosen to wear their P.E uniforms.

I took a deep breath. "Ok...I think I'm ready."

"You better be fucking ready!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Shut the fuck up, Bakugo."

I closed my eyes and took a few more breaths. I opened them and lifted my arms. The shield went up and surrounded me.

I nodded. "Right. Go for your life."

Bakugo grinned and launched himself at the shield. He exploded the ground around the shield, so I couldn't see through all the dust.

He kept coming at my shield. I could see and hear the explosions, but none of them made a dent.

I grinned. I fucking knew it!

There was an explosion on the ground beside the shield, which rocked the ground, but it still didn't penetrate it.

"You fucking still alive in there?!"

I grinned. "Aw, what's wrong, Go-Go? Too much for you to handle?"

I couldn't see him, but I could feel his fury.

"Don't fucking call me that!"

I smirked. "What are you going to do about it?"

He came at the shield harder than he did before. The momentum from the explosions started to move the shield across the ground.

I laughed. He still didn't realize that I didn't have a shield under my feet, so he could easily burrow under it. I tapped my chin. When will he realize?

A massive explosion shifted the shield again. I quickly put my arms up again. Whoa. That was close.

Another massive explosion. I put more effort into keeping the shield up. This was starting to become interesting. I bared my teeth and shifted my feet. The effort of keeping the shield up was making me sweat.

I grinned at the thought. Well then. Seems I need to practice more with my shield after all.

An explosion beside me nearly made me jump. I glanced over and saw a crack in the shield. It was still dusty, so I wonder if Bakugo and the others noticed it too?

I grinned. Well done, Go-Go. Well done.

I shifted so I could repair the crack. The crack slowly started to disappear. Once it was gone, I shifted again. I focused on where he was attacking. It seemed random, but I don't think so.

I frowned, then laughed. "He's trying to find a weak spot." I muttered. "I wonder if he's realized yet?"

I shifted so my attention was where the crack showed up. I'm going to need to make this spot stronger.

I counted each explosion. Three, four, five on the right. Four, five on the left. Six behind me. That leaves...Seven in front of me.

I waited as he started to attack the spot in front of me. He didn't attack the same spot more than twice, and he seemed to miss the spot where the crack had been.

I frowned again. Was he missing?

"Oi, you still alive?"

I grinned. "I was just about to ask you the same thing, Go-Go."

"I told you not to fucking call me that!"

I heard a massive explosion. Bigger than the others.

I widened my eyes. "Oh, shit!"

I covered my head with my arms and was thrown backwards. I quickly created a shield behind me.

I hit the wall of a building and went through it, taking down the wall.

I heard shouts and everyone ran through the hole in wall.

"Kitia!"

"Are you alright?"

"Say something!"

I lay on the pile of bricks and started laughing. I laughed so hard, I felt tears run down my face. I sat up and wiped them away, then looked straight at Bakugo.

I grinned. "That was fun. Let's go again."


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day of the festival. So many people around, and it was making me nervous.

I wandered around looking at all the stalls. The rest of the class had disappeared and I wish at least ONE of them had stuck around to show me where to go!

"Holy crap, is that...?" I stared at three people standing in front of a stall.

"Oh, Mt. Lady!" The male server started to sweat.

I dead-panned. "Seriously? If only it was that easy for everyone..."

"Huh?"

I sucked in a breath as Death Arms turned around. Sweat appeared on his forehead as the server gave free food to Mt. Lady. Just because she shook her ass a little bit.

"This isn't real life, kid. Just some people are easily fooled." He commented, glaring at Mt. Lady, who was happy with the freeby she got.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Yea. I know what real life is like. I'll pass on that, I think."

He frowned at me as Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods stepped up next to him.

"Aren't you one of the students that's supposed to be competing today?"

I looked around. "Uh, 'supposedly' being the operative word. My classmates ditched me and I have no idea where I'm supposed to be."

I looked up to see them giving me a confused look.

"Um, I haven't been at UA long. I'm a transfer, so I don't know my way around yet."

Death Arms and Woods nodded. Mt. Lady was too busy eating to contribute to anything. Relatable.

"We could show you where to go, if you like?"

I hesitated. "I was taught never to go with strangers."

Mt. Lady laughed. "I like this girl. What's your name?"

"Uh, Kitia."

"Kitia..." She nodded. "I like it. What class are you in, Kitia?"

"1-A..."

The three of them stared at me.

"Does that mean you were at USJ?"

I shifted my feet. "Yea..."

Mt. Lady almost squealed. Why, I'm not entirely sure. She choked on her food in the process.

Woods stepped up to me. "Are you alright? I mean, mentally? That kind of thing takes it toll on people, let alone high school students..."

I stared at him, then smiled. "Never thought a pro hero would care what happened to me, in all honesty. I'm fine. In fact..." I hesitated.

"Yes?"

I smiled again, but it turned into a grin. "I got to fight a little and saw All Might bust up that Nomu."

Death Arms and Mt. Lady grinned. I couldn't tell what Woods thought.

"You fought?"

I nodded shyly. "I got to fight beside Eraserhead. Can't say I'm not still fangirling over that. Which he hates, by the way."

They all chuckled which caused me to blush a little. I'm speaking to actual, real life heroes! And it's fucking scary!

"What is your quirk?"

I looked up at Death Arms. "Huh?"

"Yea." Mt. Lady mumbled, mouth full of food. "What is your quirk?"

I put my hand behind my head and felt sweat on the back of my head.

"Uh..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Her quirk is being completely and utterly irritating as well as annoying."

I closed my eyes and spoke through my teeth. "Todoroki...I'm pretty sure those are traits, not quirks..."

"Either way, you are number one in those categories."

"I hate you so much..."

"I'm sorry Mt. Lady, Kamuri Woods, Death Arms. I'll escort this parasite to the waiting area." He bowed and clipped me until I did the same.

"Did you have to refer to me as a parasite? That's pretty low, even for you."

Todoroki glanced at me. "Just shut up and keep walking."

I sighed and followed him to the waiting rooms.

I heard my classmates before we walked in. No surprise there.

"...to wear my costume."

"To keep everything fair, we can't though."

I sighed again and walked in.

"Kitia!" Ashido grabbed me. "Where'd you disappear to?"

I narrowed my eyes and glared at everyone. "Uh, all you fucks ditched me. I got lost. I don't know my way around, remember? I had to get fucking rescued by Ice-man over there..."

"Stop whining, parasite. You're here now."

"I've decided that I hate you more than I hate Mineta." I dead-panned.

"You hate me?"

I glanced over at Mineta, who looked like he was going to cry.

"Not anymore. You've been upgraded to the person I hate the second most. Todoroki gets top spot now."

Mineta jumped up on the table and pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!"

I rolled my eyes and flopped down on a chair next to Tokoyami. Shouji was standing beside him.

Satou was sitting opposite us, twisting his hands on the table.

"I wonder what the first rounds going to be..."

"No matter what comes, we have no choice but to deal with it."

"Right."

I looked at Satou, Tokoyami and Shouji in turn.

"Uh, that's easy for you guys to say. I have to pick ONE of my quirks and only use that one the whole freaking festival! You know how hard that's going to be?!"

"Poor you. Having to pick from your many quirks to try and get through the festival. How will you fucking manage..."

"Shut the fuck up, Cold-flame! You of all people should get me!"

Todoroki grunted and turned away. I clenched my fists under the table. I so wanted to punch him in the head.

The door to the waiting room flew open, making me jump a little.

"Fuck sake, Iida!"

"Is everyone ready? We'll be entering soon."

I slumped. "Great..."

"You'll be fine. I suggest you use one of your lower quirks."

I looked at Tokoyami, frowning. "Lower quirk?"

Shouji nodded. "You can fight, so use your Reveal quirk."

I tapped my chin. "That might work, but all depends on what we're going to have to do..." I shrugged. "I suppose you're right, Toko. We'll just have to deal with it. I'm no different."

He looked at me. "'Toko'?"

I sweat-dropped. "Uh, sorry. That wasn't meant to come out."

He went to say something, but I poked him and pointed to Todoroki.

"Midoriya."

"Todoroki? What is it?"

"Looking at things objectively, I think I'm stronger than you."

"Huh? Yea."

Todoroki is such a dick...I hate you so much, dude.

"But All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he? I'm not trying to pry, but I'm going to beat you."

I stared at Todoroki. What he said wasn't that bad. Not really. It was more the way he said it, plus the look he gave. I wanted to punch that look right off his high and mighty face.

Kirishima went up to him and touched his shoulder. "Hey, hey. Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden?"

"We're not here to play at being friends. So what does it matter." Todoroki shoved Kirishima's hand away and went to walk away.

I slammed my hand down on the table and stood up.

"That's it! I've had enough of you, you fucking cold fuck! We all know damn well what this festival is about, so don't think you can go around threatening people and being an out-right cunt! It's one thing to be a dick to me, I just got here. This lot have been here from the start dealing with your broody shit!" I narrowed my eyes. "I have no interest in this festival, everyone knows that, but after this whole thing is over, you better bet your ass that I'm going to fuck you up and take you down a peg or two." I glanced at Bakugo. "Sorry, man. You're going to have to wait." I looked at Todoroki again. "You're extremely lucky I don't punch you in the face right here and now."

I felt myself shaking. The anger and adrenaline caused my arms and legs to shake on the inside, but I knew on the outside it just looked like I was statue staring at Todoroki like I was going to kill him.

I felt strong hands on my shoulders push me back down into my chair. Tokoyami grabbed my wrists and held them. I didn't take my eyes off Todoroki. I wanted him to know I was dead-set serious.

"Todoroki..."

Todoroki and I stared at each for another minute, before he turned to Midoriya.

"I don't know what you're thinking when you say you'll beat me, but of course you're better than me. I think you're capable than most people. Looking at it objectively..."

Kirishima was standing in front of Midoriya, waving his hands.

"Midoriya, you probably shouldn't be talking so negatively..."

"But, the students from the other courses are aiming for the top with everything they've got. I can't afford to fall behind. I'll be going for it with everything I have, too."

I sighed. This was way too much tension.

"Look." Everyone looked at me. "As much as I say I don't want anything to do with this festival..." I looked around at everyone. "And as much as I really do hate you, Todoroki, I'm not going to allow anyone in this class to get transferred out." I looked at Bakugo and grinned. "Not by any 'extra', right Go-Go?"

"I told you. Don't fucking call me that!" But I caught his smirk before he turned around.

I smiled and turned to Todoroki. "So, you better not get beaten by some ditz, you hear me? You better keep that winning mindset."

I thought I saw a small smile, but then it was gone.

**"Hey!"**

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Goddamn Present Mic!" I muttered. "Anyone would think he's part of 1-A, with how loud he is."

**"Pay attention, audience! Mass media! This year's school rodeo of adolescence that you all love-"**

I face-palmed. "Think before you speak, dude. That honestly sounded creepy as all hell."

**"-the UA sports festival, is about to begin! Are you ready?!"**

I thought about Tomura and Kurogiri, effectively blocking out that loud man.

I had told them that Nezu wanted me to compete. They weren't happy about it, but I said I had no choice. That wasn't entirely true, though. Principal Nezu didn't say I had to compete.

_"What quirk will you be using?"_

_"Reveal."_

_"Reveal?"_

_"Oh, uh. A fr-classmate come up with the name of my quirk that allows me to reveal other peoples quirks."_

_"Why that one, sis? It seems pointless if you want to beat everyone."_

_Why were you getting into it all of a sudden?_

_"Because I can fight. Nobody will beat me at that."_

_"Try not to get too much media attention. We don't need the trouble."_

_"Shut up, Kurogiri."_

I looked up as Ashido nudged me. "Time to go."

I shuddered as the crowd roared. "Kill me now."

We all walked out into the stadium, towards the giant square patch of dirt in the center. I tried not to look too much at the crowd. It felt so uncomfortable feeling so many eyes on us.

"There's so many people..."

I glanced at Midoriya. "Why do you think I almost didn't turn up..."

"Will we be able to give our best performance being watched by so many people?"

I looked down as Iida spoke. My stomach churned. "I have no doubt you'll be fine, Tenya Iida."

"We'll see. This is also part of the training required to become a hero."

I heard other people in the class talking as well.

"Man, he's going overboard with the praise. I'm getting nervous. Aren't you, Bakugo?"

"No, I'm just getting more fired up!"

I rolled my eyes. Of course you are. I put my hands over my ears as Present Mic started up again.

**"They haven't been getting as much airtime, but this class is also full of talent! Hero course, class 1-B!"**

I shook my head. Shouldn't introduce them as 'not as much airtime'. That's just rubbing salt in the wounds, dude.

**"Next up, general studies classes C, D and E! Support course classes F, G and H! And Business course classes I, J and K! All of UA's first year's are here now!"**

I saw Midnight walk up onto a stage and wait until all the classes were inside the square thing.

I saw more than a few boys start drooling as they looked at her.

I frowned. "What are they..." I looked up at the crowd and felt my face go blank. All the men up there were doing the same thing.

"Tsk. Idiots." I crossed my arms and shook my head. I blinked and quickly unfolded my arms again. Dammit, Toko. I'm now absorbing your mannerisms!

"What is Ms. Midnight wearing?"

I looked past Kaminari to Kirishima. "I don't understand. She's covered. I mean, I've seen worse."

They both looked at me. "Imagination."

I widened my eyes in realization. "Oh. Wow. Ok, then."

"That's an R-rated hero for you."

I turned to Tokoyami as he spoke too. "Is it ok for her to be at a high school even though she's R-rated?"

I shrugged. "Apparently."

"Yes!"

I rolled my eyes at Mineta. "Of course you would think so."

"Quiet, everyone!" Midnight flicked a whip.

I blinked up at her. "Why does she have a whip?" I cast a sideways look at Mineta. "Never-mind. I don't want to know."

"Representing the students is Katsuki Bakugo from class 1-A."

My jaw dropped. "Now THAT should not be allowed..."

I saw Tokoyami scratch his cheek out the corner of my eye.

"I'm inclined to agree with you there."

Kaminari, Mineta and even Kirishima nodded in agreement.

"I can hear you!"

"I'm well aware, Go-Go."

Bakugo glanced over his shoulder at me and glared, then started walking towards the stage.

I sweat-dropped. "I'm in big trouble later."

"What? It's Kacchan?"

"That guy did finish first in the entrance exam."

I heard someone else talking, but I decided I would watch Bakugo carefully. There is no way he wasn't going to come out with some comment or other.

"I pledge-"

That you're a complete and utter douche.

"-that I'll win and be number one."

Scratch that. You're a complete and utter dick.

The entire class 1-A started freaking out. I sighed and shook my head.

"Guys. Media, remember?"

Then everyone else started. I face-palmed. So glad that I'm not looking to get any heroes attention.

"Why are you doing something so disgraceful?!"

"Iida, dude, it's Bakugo. It's what he does..." Like nobody was expecting Bakugo to say Bakugo-like comments.

"At least become a nice, bouncy step for me to jump off."

I clapped my hand over my mouth. There he goes. Bakugo being Bakugo. I'll be surprised if a pro asks for him now.

He stepped down from the stage, completely straight faced. I have to admire him for that. I could barely stop myself laughing.

"Right. Now, let's get started! The first game is what you call a qualifier! Now, here is the first game!"

I jumped as a screen appeared behind Midnight. I felt bodies around me and looked around to see Tokoyami, Ashido and Shouji. These three had become uberly protective of me, apparently.

"This year it's..."

I looked up at the screen as it clicked over.

"...this!"

"Obstacle race?" I grinned and looked at Tokoyami.

He sighed. "You might have a good chance at this one."

"Maybe, but I'm also not very fast. We'll just have to see, I guess."

"All eleven classes will participate in this race. The course will be outside of the stadium, about four kilometres."

I tapped my chin. Could I hold out for 4km? I shrugged. Shouldn't be too hard. Right?

"As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do."

I tried to hide my grin. Alright, Midnight. It doesn't matter? Cool.


	9. Chapter 9

**"Now, take your places everyone!"**

I shifted my feet as everyone headed over to a gate. Since when was there a gate there? I didn't even notice.

I couldn't see over everyone else. I'm short. Shorter than most people apart from Mineta. I think I'm roughly the same height as Ochako and Midoriya.

I felt Shouji lift me up onto his shoulder. I smiled. "Thanks, Shouji."

I shielded my eyes against the sun so I could get a look at the gate.

What the hell? Is that a corridor? A really narrow corridor.

"Man, there's no way everyone will fit through there at the same time."

"That seems to be our first challenge then."

I nodded. "And I'm gonna die. These people will all trample me."

"I'll get you through the corridor."

I frowned and looked down at Shouji. "I don't expect you too, dude. I know it's a race. I don't want to slow you down or anything either..."

I quickly wrapped my arms around his head as he shrugged.

"It's ok. You're not that heavy."

I sweat-dropped. "I'm not entirely sure how to take that, Morph-Man."

He just chuckled.

I looked up as one of the three green lights went out. I shifted myself so I was on Shouji's back, arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. No way I wanted to fall off.

I saw Tokoyami out the corner of my eye. Was it my imagine, or he didn't look happy...?

I shook my head and looked up at the lights again. I felt Shouji's arm under my ass.

"Oi! Watch where you put your hands!"

"Sorry. Just don't want you to fall."

This time, I saw Tokoyami smile. Ok then. I shook my head again and looked forward.

The second green light went out.

"Get ready."

I nodded and tightened my grip.

The last green light went out. Everyone took off. I lowered my head to Shouji's shoulder and looked at Tokoyami. He didn't pull forward even though he could easily. I watched him for a minute, then squeezed my eyes shut as we entered the corridor. This was utterly terrifying. I was so glad that I stayed with Shouji now.

**"Ok, here's a play-by-play. Are you ready to do the commentary, Mummy Man?"**

I grinned. You're gonna get punched, Loud Mouth. I can see it happening.

**"You're the one who forced me to come."**

**"What should we pay attention to in the early stages?"**

**"This part right now."**

I kept my eyes shut, but I started to hear everyone shouting and felt them all pushing.

"Are you alright?"

I brought my mouth to Shouji's ear. "I should be asking you that, dude."

I felt a cold wind go past us. "What the...?"

I opened my eyes and looked around. I growled. "Fucking...Cold boy."

"Hold on!"

I closed my eyes again and felt him lurch forward.

"Ready?"

I blinked. "For what?"

He morphed a tentacle into a mouth and it grinned. "I'm going to give you a head-start."

He grabbed me. I loosened my grip, surprised. He placed me in some kind of slingshot/catapult thing he'd made out of his tentacles and launched me forward.

"What the fuck?!" I shot forward, over the iced ground Todoroki had done.

I landed and rolled. I got up and looked around. How the hell was I going to run on ice?!

I looked up as Bakugo flew overhead. I grinned and reached up, grabbing his ankles.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Thanks for the lift, Go-Go!"

He tried shaking me off, but it didn't work.

"Just focus on driving, mate!" I shouted up to him.

He growled, but did as I suggested.

I looked up and paled. "Uh, Bakugo?"

"What?!"

"What are those?"

I looked up at him as he slowed down and landed. I fell onto the ground as he shook me off roughly. "Ouch. Prick!"

I stood up as I heard Present Mic. **"Obstacles have shown up suddenly! Starting with the first barrier!"**

"I thought that stupid ass corridor was the first obstacle!" I shouted, talking to Present Mic. I noticed a few other students nod, agreeing with me.

**"Robo Inferno!"**

"Don't fucking ignore me! Prick!" I shouted again, not really expecting an answer.

"Aren't those the zero-point robots from the entrance exam?!"

I looked sharply at Kaminari. "You fought those things?"

He shook his head, but said nothing else. I growled. Dammit.

One of the robots moved. Todoroki moved as well. Oh hell. What's he gonna do?

He threw up his arm and used his ice to encase the robot that moved.

"Ok well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth!" I said it loud enough for people to hear, but I start running, not looking back.

I slipped on the ice and landing on my ass, just in front of the robot. "Shit! Fuck you, Todoroki!"

**"Todoroki from 1-A! He attacked and defended in one hit! Amazing, he's the first through! It's, you know, practically unfair!"**

"It's unfair that you're ignoring me!"

I heard Aizawa start speaking. **"His actions are logical and strategic."**

"And fucking annoying!" I muttered, attempting to stand.

**"As expected of someone who got in through recommendations!"**

"Oh shut up, Loud Mouth." I muttered. I heard a noise and looked up. "Oh hell." The robot started to fall.

"Kitia!"

And I can't even use my shield! Fuck this shit! I dodged backward just before it landed on me. The force of the fall propelled me further back and I landed on someone.

"Sorry! Unintentional!" I got up and turned around.

"Lucky it's just me then."

I grinned. "Sorry, Toko." I held out my hand and he took it. "Nice catch though."

He smiled and nodded. "Now, let's deal with this."

I stood next to him and looked up at the giant ass robots. "Any idea how to do that, since we agree I'd only use Reveal?"

"I'm working on it."

**"Hey! Someone's trapped underneath!"**

What?! How can someone be underneath? I thought I was the only one there?

"Can people die in this festival?!"

I heard a pounding noise and then the metal and ice exploded outwards, revealing Kirishima. I breathed a sigh of relief and grinned.

"Like I'd die!"

I laughed. "We ain't that lucky, hey Kirishima!"

"You're stuck with me for a while longer!"

I grinned again. Good, you fucking numb-skull.

**"Kirishima from class 1-A was underneath! That's crazy!"** Present Mic screeching was now starting to irritate me.

"That bastard, Todoroki!"

"Agreed."

"He timed it on purpose so it'd be right when they fell. If it hadn't have been me, someone would have died!"

I kept my mouth shut. If it had've landed on me, I would've used my shield to stop myself from being squished.

There was more pounding, not far from Kirishima. I frowned. What the hell?

**"Tetsutetsu from class 1-B was also underneath!"**

Holy hell! I blinked. He can turn into metal?

"If it hadn't have been me, someone would have died!"

I looked up at Tokoyami. "Are they related?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

Tetsutetsu and Kirishima started to run passed the robots. Lucky. Don't need to worry about being hurt too much. There was an explosion and Bakugo flew over the robots.

"Damn. I wish I could fly."

**"Class 1-A's Bakugo! Since the bottoms blocked, he goes overhead! Clever!"**

I grunted. "Don't give him a bigger head than he already has." I grinned. "I think he just gave me an idea."

I ran at the arm of one of the robots that had been lowered and leapt onto it, running up.

I heard some of my other classmates, but I kept my attention focused on what I was doing. Getting up was the easy part, getting down was the issue.

I got to the shoulder of the machine and stopped. Now what?

I felt an arm around my waist and was lifted off my feet. I turned my head. "Sero?"

He grinned. "Seemed like you needed a hand."

I grinned back. "Thanks, Tape-man."

"...You need to think up better nicknames."

I laughed. I saw Tokoyami next to us and Bakugo in front. I grinned.

We all landed on the ground and I kept running. I kept my attention on running. I didn't really want everyone helping me, even though I really did appreciate it.

I wasn't running fast. Just hard enough to make it look like I was making an effort. Huh, maybe that's why they were all helping me? They thought I would slack off.

I grinned. If you guys are all going to give your all, the least I can do is make an effort.

My feet started to hit the dirt a little harder. It doesn't matter whether I win or lose. Main thing is I don't disappoint everyone.

**"Hey, hey! The first barrier's a piece of cake?"**

"Uh, sure. Whatever you say, Loud Mouth. Tsk. Idiot."

**"The what about the second?"**

I saw some sort of canyon up ahead. I frowned. Was that...string? Or rope, strung up between the giant pillars? I grinned. Rope. Good.

**"If you fall, you're out!"**

If we fall, we're dead, more like.

I ran harder at the first rope.

"Kitia!" It sounded like Ashido, but I didn't stop. I had to concentrate. The harder I ran, the easier this would be. I got to the rope and kept running. I tensed. I really hope this works.

I got three quarters of the way across before the rope started to sway. I gasped as I slipped and fell.

I heard someone scream my name again, but I didn't say anything. I managed to grab the rope in my hands. I sighed with relief. I looked up and started to swing. When I got up enough momentum, I swung myself up and over the side of the pillar thing. I landed in a crouch and stood up.

I was right. It was Ashido that shouted my name. I smiled and waved to her. "You can't get rid of me that easy!"

I heard her laugh. "Good!"

I grinned and turned to tackle the next rope. That trick wasn't going to work a second time. I tapped my chin. The pillar was closer than the last one. Maybe I could jump?

I shrugged and backed up until I was at the edge. I ran forward as hard as I could. I could hear Present Mic shouting again, but I had to ignore him in order to concentrate. I really hope he wasn't saying things about me. I felt the ledge with the ball of my feet and launched myself forward as hard as I could. I reached out with my hands, but I needn't have worried. I was right. This pillar was closer than the last one and I landed, rolling half way across. I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked around. Cool. Only four left. Brilliant.

**"A lot of different people are working hard for their chance, huh, Eraserhead?"**

I could actually feel the tick mark on my head. "That's the whole point of the festival, idiot."

I ran again and jumped. Landed. Just.

And again.

Ok. One left. I backed up and ran again. I jumped. Oh crap. I underestimated the distance. I'm going to die.

I heard someone laugh and grab my collar. Whoever it was dropped me on the other side of the canyon.

I got up as a girl with pink hair and wearing a lot of get-up landed beside me.

"Uh, thanks, love."

She grinned. "Your welcome! My name is Mei Hatsume of the Support Class!"

I nodded. "Ah, right. I'm Kitia." I frowned as I looked at her. "Why did you save me anyway?"

Mei Hatsume laughed. "Because I am a support student! I support people! Also, I wanted to show-off how much weight my babies can carry, and you just happened to be available!"

I sweat-dropped. "...Why is everyone commenting on my weight today..." I shook my head. "Well, either way, thank-you. We should probably keep going."

She laughed and nodded as we took off.

**"And now, the leader of the pack is getting through first!"**

Bakugo or Todoroki, I'd wager.

I looked up to see two dots in the distance. I frowned. One was in the sky, and exploding, so I assume that would be Bakugo. Which means that Todoroki is the other speck. I smirked. I would be sure to mention that him.

Wait. If that's them, then... I widened my eyes. How the fuck did I get this far so quick?

I shook my head. Can't dwell on that right now. Just keep running.

**"And now, we've quickly arrived at the final barrier!"**

I wasn't there yet, so I was hoping that Loud Mouth will say something to give away what it is.

**"The reality here is it's a minefield!"**

A minefield? Really?

**"It's set up so that you can tell where the mines are if you look carefully! By the way, these landmines are for games, so they're not that powerful, but they're loud and flashy enough to make you wet your pants!"**

I smirked. Could have at least made it hard.

**"Depends on the person."**

I grinned. Was Aizawa in my head or something?

I saw the stairs to go up. I stopped at the bottom and looked back. The rest of the students weren't too far behind, but far enough where if I was actually serious about competing, I wouldn't have been worried.

I turned back to the stairs and groaned. "You guys suck, you know that! Especially you, Loud Mouth!"

**"Hey! That's no way to speak to your teacher!"**

I glared around until I found a camera. "Oh, now you decide to talk to me! Jerk! After this is over, I'm going to-"

**"I suggest you don't finish that sentence."**

I closed my mouth. Present Mic is lucky that Aizawa was in the commentary box with him.

I sighed and started up the stairs. The students were closer now. I could here their shouts.

By the time I got the top, they had mostly caught up with me. Well, I had walked up the steps, after all.

I looked around at the minefield. Ok, they really hadn't even bothered to try with this one. I started to jog, dodging around the mines. I heard a few explosions behind me.

"Tsk. Idiots." I stopped and turned around, cupping my hands to my mouth. "Don't just run in! Look down! You can see them!"

Sweat appeared on my head as students rushed in, without looking around, and kept getting blown away.

I shook my head. "Can't say I didn't try."

A couple of students managed to get to where I was.

"Thanks for the tip!"

"They're all idiots!"

"Why did you help us?"

I smiled and shrugged. "I'm just nice like that. Now, concentrate!"

The students nodded and kept going. I had no idea who they were, but I didn't really care in all honesty. I wasn't here for attention.

I sighed. Saying that, I probably should keep going. I turned and kept going, as Bakugo flew over my head.

I frowned. Wasn't he in front of me? I shook my head. This is confusing as all hell.

**"We've got someone new in the lead! Rejoice, mass media! It's the kind of development you guys love!"**

I went to say something, but I pictured Aizawa's glare in my head. "Don't you even dare."

"Great, now you're in my head!" I muttered, but I still grinned.

**"Hey, hey! The rest of the pack is also speeding up! Even as they push and pull at each other, can the two at the top remain in the lead?"**

Not if they're fighting each other, which is highly likely, if not certain. I mean, it is Bakugo after all.

I looked around. Am I not even halfway yet? I groaned. Oh for fuck sake.

Suddenly, I heard a massive explosion. I stopped and turned around, seeing all the smoke. What happened?

"I thought it was all supposed to be fake?!"

**"There's a huge explosion in the back?! What's with that force?!"**

I stared as something came out of the smoke. Holy crap! I grinned.

**"Class 1-A's Midoriya is in hot pursuit with that blast!"**

I threw my arms in the air, whooping. "You're a genius, Midoriya!" I laughed and jogged around more mines to try and catch up.

**"He's taken the lead!"**

I watched as he flew over Todoroki and Bakugo. I frowned. Has he figured out how he's going to land? Knowing him, probably fucking not!

I bared my teeth. I take back what I said. You're still a fucking idiot!

**"The two formerly in the lead have stopped fighting each other and are now chasing Midoriya!"**

Oh hell. And there's no way I can catch up to them in time...

**"The fight's not over yet though!"**

I watched as Midoriya managed to get in front of both of them.

"Holy crap, kid. You are good." I grinned. Glad I was here to see this!

I got to end of the mine field and started to run again. There were a few people in front of me, but I wasn't worried about that. I didn't expect to get pass this round anyway.

"Although, it was fun. More so than I thought it would be. You were right, brother. It is like a game." I wondered briefly if he was watching and heard my words.

**"Eraserhead, your class is amazing! What are you teaching them?"**

I smirked. Of course we are! We have him as a teacher!

**"I didn't do anything. They got each other fired up on their own."**

I frowned. What was I doing? Why was I racing? How was I going to impress? Nobody forced me into this...

I shook my head. No time for my brain to overthink right now. Later.

There was another corridor up ahead and I flinched.

No. Shouji wasn't here to help me now. I had to do this by myself. I felt myself start to slow down.

I felt hands on my back, pushing my forward, forcing me to go faster. I glanced over my shoulder to see the three random students I helped at the minefield.

"You're not going to quit now!"

"You helped us, now it's our turn!"

"Let's cross the finish line together!"

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, but I hid them with a grin and nodded. I started to run on my own again, the students coming up beside me.

My eyes flickered to them. They could easily overtake me, but they never did.

We broke through that stupid corridor, into the stadium. I was nearly blown backwards from the roar of the crowd. I looked around at the students that were ahead of us. I couldn't focus, so I gave up.

We stopped running and fell to the ground. I started to laugh, then the other three joined in.

I sat up and looked at them. "I'm Kitia, by the way." Now that I could get a good look at them. One of the boys had a black face and white hair, the other looked like a grasshopper. Well, that's the easiest way to explain him. The girl had two massive horns protruding from here head.

"I'm Pony Tsunotori."

"Togaru Kamakiri."

"Shihai Kuroiro."

I smiled at them. "Thanks guys. I appreciate what you did. Really."

"You better."

I raised an eyebrow at Togaru. "Of course. Not many people would have done that. Especially for someone who's not in their class."

"It was a thank-you."

I looked over at Pony and smiled.

"And an apology."

I frowned at Shihai. "An apology...?"

"For how how Monoma acted towards you."

"Uh, it wasn't that bad guys. It's fine. Besides, if he had have tried anything-"

"Bakugo would have blasted him, right."

"Yea, he seemed to be protective of you."

"What? No. If Monoma had have tried anything, I would have punched him all the way back to your classroom, and dropped kicked him through the door! And Bakugo...He's not protective of me at all. He just hates Monoma."

They all exchanged a glance and nodded.

"Hey! I'm serious! Besides, if that's what you guys think, I got news for you..."

They all looked at me curiously, but before I could say anything, Tokoyami and Shouji came up to us.

"Sorry, we need to go."

"Go?"

"Back over there. They should be announcing soon."

"Oh." The four of us stood up. "Thanks guys. I'll see you all later?"

They nodded and Pony smiled, giving me a small wave as we walked away.

"You did well."

I shook my head. "Not really. It's thanks to you, Shouji, as to why I managed to get so far. Then Sero helped me and that Mei Hatsume girl. Then those three right at the end. I didn't really do much on my own."

I looked up and spotted Midoriya. I grinned and ran up to him.

"Oi!" He turned around and I slapped his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"What did I say about you doing stupid shit when I'm not with you?!" I tried to keep a straight face, but it didn't work and a grin spread across my face. "I guess it was pretty wicked though." I said, leaning on his shoulder and poking him in the cheek.

**"We'll make a list of results later, but for now, good work!"**

I stood up straight and looked around for the commentator box. I wandered around, searching with my eyes. When I finally spotted it, I lifted both my arms.

**"What is she doing?!"**

I grinned. "Hey, I didn't say anything!"

I had given a thumbs up to Eraserhead and the middle finger to Present Mic.

Holy crap, the look on Loud Mouth's face was priceless!


	10. Chapter 10

**"The first game of the first-year stage is finally over. Now, time to take a look at the results!"**

I plopped myself down, at Tokoyami's feet. He looked down at me, but said nothing. I leaned against his legs and closed my eyes. I figured I hadn't passed, so nap-time.

Shit. I was turning into Aizawa. All I needed now was a sleeping bag. Not yellow though. Gross.

"Uh, Kitia?"

"I'm napping."

"You might want to wake up, then."

I cracked one open and looked at Ashido. "Why?"

She pointed to the board.

I shook my head. "I can't see, Dodo. I'm short, plus I'm not getting up. What is it?"

"Uh, you passed."

I laughed. "Passed? Passed what? The finish line?"

She leaned down and grabbed my arm, dragging me up.

"No. Passed to the next round!"

I looked where she was pointing and my jaw dropped. I didn't even look at the number. I just saw my name.

"What the fuck?! Are these people insane?!"

She grinned and hugged me. "I made it through too, so we can go together!"

I shook my head, staring at my name. Kurogiri is not going to like this, not to mention Tomura. Then again, Tomura would probably be shitty that I didn't come in first.

I smiled. "Actually, yea. It might be fun."

"We've prepared other chances for you to shine!" Midnight's voice cut through our conversation and I saw her lick her lips. Rude prick.

I rolled my eyes. Why did this bitch have to be like this?

"The real competition begins next! Give it your all!" She flicked her whip again. Why? Why are you like this?

The picture on the screen started to spin again. Ashido clutched my arm, staring up at it. I shook my head.

"Now then, here is the second game. I already know what it is, but what could it be? I just said it, and now here it is..."

You're an idiot...

The screen ticked over and stopped.

"Cavalry Battle? What's that?"

I heard a few other students chattering and murmuring as well. They sounded just as confused as I was.

"Let me explain."

Go for your life, love.

"The participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish. It's basically the same as a regular cavalry battle, but the one thing that's different is based on the results of the last game, each person has been assigned a point value."

Ashido and I looked at Ochako as she started to speak. "In other words, each team is worth different points depending on who's on the team!"

"Uh, I see!"

I put my hand on my cheek. "Just great. I'm not good with numbers."

We heard the whip crack and jumped.

"You guys don't hold back even though I'm talking, huh?!"

I grabbed Ashido. "She can be scary, huh?"

She just nodded, clutching my arm again.

"Yes, that's right! And the points assigned go up by five starting from the bottom."

I yawned. I really need that nap now. I could already feel my eyes drooping. I tapped my face, trying to wake myself up. I'd hate to think what Midnight would do if she caught me falling asleep. I shuddered at the thought.

"...And the point value assigned to first place is..."

I looked at Midoriya. He should be fine.

"...Ten Million!"

I sweat-dropped. Then again, maybe not.

Everyone around him stared at him. The collective aura was red. Red, man. I could actually see that shit.

That poor prick. I do not envy you at all.

"That's right. It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top! Now then, I will explain the rules of the Cavalry Battle. The time limit is fifteen minutes. Each team is worth the total number of it's member's points, and the riders will wear a headband with that number on their foreheads."

Great...

"Teams will try to grab each other's headbands until time runs out, and try to keep as many points as they can. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up. So, the more you steal the harder it'll be to manage them! And the most important thing is that even if you get your headband stolen, or if your team falls, you're not out!"

Now your starting to confuse me...

I heard people around me muttering to each other.

"One strategy,' Ashido started,' could be to let someone take your points first so you'll be more free."

I turned to Tsu as she replied. "It's hard to say without seeing how all the points end up getting split up, Mina."

I shrugged. "I'm just going to avoid all the crazies and stay away from big groups..."

"During the game, it'll be a cruel fight where you can use your quirks."

"Obviously." I muttered.

"But it's still a cavalry battle. You'll get a red card for attacks that are trying to make people fall on purpose! You'll be removed immediately! You have fifteen minutes to build your teams! Start!"

I sighed. It would be so much easier if we agreed on my shield quirk. I'm going to be useless in this game too.

I looked around. I spotted Pony with another girl. Actually, this might work. I wandered over and waved.

"Hey, Pony."

"Oh, hi, Kitia." She frowned. "You don't have a team yet?"

"Uh, no. I don't. Would you mind...?"

Pony smiled. "Sure! This is Reiko Yanagi. She'll be with us too."

I tapped my chin. "What are your quirks? I might have an idea."

"Oh, um. I can basically do whatever a horse can do. So I'll be a horse in this game." She smiled.

"I can telekinectically manipulate people and objects." Reiko said bluntly.

I grinned. "I may have one other person in mind. Fair warning though. He's highly annoying and I don't suggest him lightly. I'll be right back."

I walked off and wandered around looking for the idiot. Ah. There you are.

"Oi!"

The blonde turned around. "Oh! You're wanting this fabulousness? I shouldn't be surprised."

I grunted. "Only because no one else will have you, and I feel bad for you. Come on." I grabbed Aoyama and pushed him towards our group. "I have an idea for us, Frenchy, and you're going to do exactly as I say, got it?"

"You really need better nicknames for us, Kitia."

I smiled. "You're the second person to say that to me today."

We got back the girls and Aoyama flounced around introducing himself, until I clipped him in the ear.

"Settle down, Sparkles. You're going to be the rider."

The three stared at me. I held my hands up. "I have an idea, alright. Plus, I really really want to bug the shit out of Mineta."

"You're the smallest, so why aren't you going to be the rider?"

"Because the quirk I have is useless if I'm the rider, plus Sparkles' quirk would be easier to use if he's higher up. Not to mention if he uses it too much, he'll stumble and fall from pain. Am I right?"

He stared at me. "I didn't know you noticed." He grabbed my shoulders and smiled, starry eyed and tears. "You must really care about moi!"

I clipped him again. "Calm down. I'm just saying it'll be easier to use your quirk if you the rider, that's all."

"What is your quirk?"

Aoyama looked at me, waiting for my answer. I sighed and took my hair out of it's bun, shaking it out. I had fairly long, pale blue hair that reached just below my shoulders, nearly reaching the middle of my back.

"My quirk works better if my hair is loose. Don't ask me why because I have no clue. Sparkles, face away from people if you don't mind."

He was staring at me with starry eyes again. "Your hair!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm aware, now please."

He turned away. I stared at him, my eyes flashing silver and hair lifting into the air. Aoyama's belly button lazer went off stronger than I had even seen it, causing him to fly backwards.

I laughed, holding my stomach. "That was great!"

"What did you do?!"

I looked at Pony. "My quirk is to reveal other peoples quirks. Not entirely useful except to surprise them, which is only useful if they don't expect it." I shrugged. "So, Aoyama, for the last time, you're the rider. No arguments!"

He nodded, standing up. "And my tummy doesn't hurt!"

I smiled. "That's because technically I did it, not you."

He frowned at me and went to say something, but was cut off.

"Now then, it's about time to get started!"

**"Come on! Wake up, Eraser!"**

I smirked. "Good-luck. Oi, Eraserhead! Nap for both of us!" I waved to my team to get ready.

**"After fifteen minutes to form teams and talk strategy, the cavalry teams are lined up on the field!"**

**"There are some interesting teams out there."**

I glanced up at the commentary box as I helped Aoyama up onto Pony's back. I wonder if Aizawa meant us, or just as a general rule?

**"Now, raise those battle cries! It's time for UA's bloody battle!"**

I sighed and took up my spot on the left. Pony was the head and Reiko was on the right. I looked up at Aoyama.

"You going to be ok, Sparkles?"

He grinned at me. "I'll do my best!"

I smiled at him. "That's all I ask. Everyone know the plan?"

"Try to avoid combat?" Pony asked, while smiling.

I laughed. "Exactly. People will look us and think we're easy targets, but don't do anything in a rush unless absolutely necessary, ok? I'll only use my quirk if we get crowded. We can use that as a distraction to ditch."

They all nodded, determination etched on their faces. I grinned. I certainly picked the right team.

I looked around and spotted Midoriya, Tokoyami, Ochako and Mei Hatsume not too far away. Tokoyami turned and spotted me. I smiled, but I also felt myself go slightly pink when he smiled back and nodded.

"Ooo. Now I get it."

"Huh?" I looked over at Pony.

"Now I get why you said that Bakugo isn't protective of you. It's not that Bakugo isn't protective, it's just that it's not him you like!" She grinned as I blushed harder, my eyes flickering up to Aoyama.

"Just be sure to keep that to yourself, Prancer!"

She just laughed.

"You too, Sparkles!"

"Oh, now when it comes to l-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence!"

He shut up.

**"Now, Let's go! Counting down to the battle royal!"**

I breathed out.

**"Three.."**

"Ready?"

**"Two.."**

"Yea!" Aoyama tied the headband to forehead loosely. I glanced around quickly, then moved my head slightly. Three almost invisible purple tendrils appeared and tightened the headband. Aoyama raised an eyebrow at me, and I just grinned and winked at him.

**"One!"**

Pony started to run.

"You're leading, Pony, so I hope you know what you're doing!"

She grinned, but didn't reply. I grinned too.

She jogged around the edge of the crowd, careful not to get too close to anyone. Not that anyone was worried about us anyway; they were all after Midoriya and his team.

She kept going until we got close to a team of two. Instead of speaking, she nudged Aoyama. Surprisingly, he got the hint, and reached out grabbing the headband as we went past.

"Impressive! I like your thinking!"

Pony laughed. "Thanks!"

We did this hit and run tactic a couple more times, before people became aware of what was happening and started to get shitty with us. We weren't running fast, but we still managed to keep our own headband. We got one or two extra bands stolen, but we weren't overly worried about that.

I may not have known my original number, but our total came to over 100, which to me at least, seemed impressive.

We stopped, aways from the crowd of people fighting and grabbing at each other. Pony needed a rest.

"Are you ok?"

Pony was breathing hard. "Yea. I'm fine."

"Dude, if you need to rest, we'll rest. We can't keep going if you're exhausted."

She glanced over her shoulder at me and smiled. "I just need a drink of water."

I tapped my chin and looked around. I saw a couple of drink bottles next to the wall.

"I'll be right back." I ran over and picked one up. I sipped it to may sure it was actually water. Satisfied, I ran back and helped her drink from it.

"Who's is that?" She asked, after she drank the whole thing.

I shrugged, tossing back over to it's place. "No idea."

**"Fights over the headbands are breaking out all over!"**

I looked up at Aoyama. "Hey, that reminds me. How many do we have?"

He counted. "Four, including our own."

I looked back at Pony. "Hows about we get one more and call it a day?"

She grinned. "Alright! Let's try!"

I glanced at Reiko and grinned. "You ready to clear a path?"

She looked at me as though was bored. "What did you have in mind?"

"Aoyama! Pick a target."

"Oh, this'll be fun! Let's see..." He looked around, then grinned. He pointed. "That one!"

I followed his finger. "Uh, are you sure?"

"Yes! You said you wanted to bug Mineta, right?"

I grinned. "And it will be a challenge...You lot up for it?"

They all nodded.

"Then let's go!"

I watched as Midoriya struggled with staying away from Tsu's long tongue and Mineta's sticky balls.

There were a few people around. I looked at Reiko.

"Ready?"

She nodded. I flashed my eyes at her as she lifted her hand at group of people near Shouji, Tsu and Mineta. I watched, fascinated, as they stopped and moved out of our way. I grinned. Brilliant.

We were right behind Shouji now. I nodded at Reiko again. This part was going to be hard.

We moved around so Reiko had a view of Mineta. She nodded to me and my eyes flashed again.

Mineta turned, eyes blank. He lifted his hands and removed a headband, handing it me. I reached forward and quickly took it, nudging Pony. She nodded and veered away from everyone.

We got as far away from everyone else as we could before we stopped. We had run this time instead of jogging, so we were all breathing heavily.

I started to laugh. "That...was...amazing!"

"Yes!"

"We do make a decent team."

"Was that a compliment, Reiko?"

She just shrugged.

"Ok, we can't put you down just yet, Sparkles, but let's just watch now."

"Agreed! We did well!"

I looked around, seeing what everyone else was up too. Midoriya's team was still running from everyone. Most everyone was after them, so there wasn't really much that was interesting.

Uh, oh. I take that back. I nudged my team mates.

"Uh, Monoma's mouthing off to Bakugo..." I glanced at Pony and Reiko. "He's gonna die, you know that right?"

We looked over as a massive red aura surrounded Bakugo. All of us had sweat appear on our heads.

"Should we help him?"

I shook my head. "Once Bakugo gets mad at you, that's it. Believe me, I should know."

**"Less than half the time left!"**

I sighed. "We have to keep our guard up. People will be getting desperate now."

**"In this unexpected rise of class 1-B, who will wear the ten million points in the end?!"**

**"He froze them after Kaminari's shock stopped them. I guess it should be expected, but he took into account how a lot of people avoided it in the obstacle course."**

**"Nice commentary!"**

I looked around. Todoroki and Midoriya were facing off on the other side of the arena. I looked around again and saw Bakugo facing off with Monoma. I shook my head and kept my eyes open for people who would think of us as easy targets. We were lucky enough to not have to use our quirks too much as it was.

"Wow! Actually watching is interesting as well!"

I smiled. "Yea, it is interesting. And it gives you a good sense of who has what quirk. Who you would mesh with, who you could win against, who you should avoid. Watching and listening is never a bad thing."

**"...But unbelievably, Midoriya's been able to keep away in that cramped space for five minutes!"**

I grinned. "Go team!" I laughed. "I mean, considering they're going up against Todoroki, Ashido, Sero and Kaminari, it's impressive. But then again, he does have Ochako, Mei and Tokoyami..."

Pony smiled and nudged me.

I poked my tongue out. "Shuddup."

**"What happened?! So fast! So fast!"**

I looked up. What? "We can't see anything! What's happening?!"

**"Iida, if you could accelerate that fast, then show us in the prelims!"**

"That's not helpful!" I scowled in the direction of the commentary box. "I'm going to punch that bloody idiot later! He needs to learn how to commentate properly!"

Pony laughed. Aoyama was trying to sit a little higher to see what was going on.

**"The tables have turned! Offense and defense right at the edge! Reigning that in, Todoroki gets ten million!"**

"Shit!"

I felt a nudge. I looked up and saw a team of three coming at us from Reiko's side. Aoyama grabbed my shoulder as we dodged out of the way.

"Damn. Literally one minute left and they decide to go at us now? Gah. Why? Effort."

Pony giggled. "It's ok. I was getting bored anyway."

I grinned. "Fair enough."

I felt a tap. "Behind us!"

"That's two..."

"Three."

I looked beside me. "Four..."

"You were right. They're desperate."

Pony stopped. "We're surrounded."

"So it seems." I muttered. "They're unsure of us, because we barely used our quirks. I wonder what would happen if we used them all at the same time..."

Pony grinned. I looked up at Aoyama, who looked nervous but gave me a shaky smile. I felt a gentle nudge from Reiko.

I grinned. "Alright. Pony, get us to the other side. Everyone else, give your all."

"What will you do?"

I tightened my grip on Reiko and Pony. "Just don't fall, Sparkles." I closed my eyes. "Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

I snapped my eyes open. "Go!"

Pony took off, dodging around the group of four in front of us. They reached out and managed to snatch one headband.

"Keep going!"

We ran harder. We finally got half way. We wouldn't make it to the other side.

"Spin!"

Pony pivoted, spinning us around.

"Now!"

I flashed my eyes, as Aoyama and Reiko both used their quirks. I kept my eyes flashing, allowing my hair to fly around my face as though there was a strong wind.

Reiko's quirk shifted the dirt somehow, and coupled with my quirk, made it like a landslide, making them slide backwards. Aoyama's laser blasted the ground in front of them, sending them flying.

I whipped my head around, using Reiko's quirk to send the dirt up to catch them.

Midnight would disqualify us if the riders fell off their horses.

We all stopped, breathing hard.

"Well...that...was interesting..."

"What kind...of quirk is that?"

"I'll let you know...when I figure it out..." I looked up at Aoyama. He looked as though he was going to pass-out. "Hey! Sparkles! You good? How many bands we have left?"

"Uh..." He touched his head. "Two..."

I shrugged. "Oh well. They did well. Sneaky shits!"

**"He's wrested away the top spot from Midoriya, who was running away like crazy! Will these be the top four teams to move onto the next round?!"**

We trotted around trying to keep away from everyone else.

"Ugh, I hate this! All I wanted was a nap, man!"

Pony laughed. "You'll have plenty of time to nap after this."

"I better! Or I'll make time."

**"...He took two! Team Bakugo seizes two headbands to move to third place!"**

I grinned. "I'm surprised he's not in second or first."

**"The rankings keep changing in the final stages! It's the passion of youth!"**

I sweat-dropped and bit my tongue. If I said something, I could imagine Aizawa smacking me in the head.

"Isn't it a bit out of your league, Loud Mouth?!"

**"Hey!"**

**"...You're in trouble..."**

I grinned. "Worth it. Totally worth it."

**"Class 1-B's strategy was certainly reasonable and good."**

I gave Pony a quizzical look.

She smiled. "Nothing serious. Friendly competition."

I shrugged. "We're on the same team anyway."

**"But there's one thing that's unfortunate...You didn't take the difference in tenacity into consideration, did you?"**

**"Bakugo is merciless! If he's gonna do it, he's gonna be thorough!"**

"Hey guys. We can stop now."

Pony slowed down and stopped. "Oh, good."

**"He's, you know, a perfectionist!"**

"Antagonist, more like." I smirked.

**"Now, there's only seconds left!"**

"I wonder if anyone noticed what we did?"

"Probably a few from the crowds closest to us, but most of the cameras are focused on Team Todoroki and Team Midoriya. Sorry guys, but I doubt anyone gave us a second glance."

"What was that anyway? I thought you said your quirk was revealing other quirks."

I shrugged. "I honestly have never done that before. Maybe it's a part of my reveal quirk? To enhance quirks. I'm not sure."

"It felt like you shared my quirk, as well as enhanced it."

I glanced at Reiko and tapped my chin. "Possibly. I did feel something. I will have to practice more to see."

**"With just eleven seconds left, there's an angry retrieval here, too! Oh, no! Team Midoriya didn't retrieve the ten million points! Time's just about up! Start the countdown!"**

The screen showed ten seconds. I looked around. Nobody else dared to come near us, by the looks of things.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

**"Time's up!"**

I grinned. "Nap-time!"

Pony laughed and Reiko shook her head.

"Uh, Kitia? Can you help me down?"

I looked at the other two girls. Pony grinned and Reiko nodded. We all let go and Aoyama fell to the ground.

I laughed. "Sorry, Sparkles. Couldn't resist."

"I'm starting to see why Todoroki hates you."

I slapped his head. "Hold your tongue. He doesn't hate me. He just says he does. I'm the one who hates him. He's a jerk." I held my hand out and helped him up. "How many bands again?"

He pulled off the bands. "Two."

"Three."

"Huh?"

We looked at Reiko. She was pointing to my arm. I looked down.

"Oh! That's right! I forgot to give you this one."

**"That's the end of the second round, the cavalry battle! Now, let's take a look at the top four teams! In first place, Team Todoroki!"**

I rolled my eyes. "Great. As if he's not all high and mighty already."

**"In second place, Team Bakugo!"**

"Called it."

**"In third place, Tetsute-huh? What, it's Team Shinso?!"**

"Shinso? Where have I heard that name before?" I looked around. My face went dark. "Seriously?! This guy?!"

**"When did you come from behind?! In fourth place, Team Midoriya!"**

I relaxed and turned to my team. "You ok with how we did?"

Pony smiled and nodded, Reiko just shrugged and Aoyama started speeling on about being fabulous again. I rolled my eyes, but let him have his moment.

**"These four teams will advance to the final round! Now, we'll take an hour's break for lunch before we start the afternoon's festivities! Hey, Eraserhead, let's grab some food."**

**"I'm going to sleep."**

"Same."

**"But first, I have a student to deal with."**

"Crap."


	11. Chapter 11

I left the arena and started to wander around. And got myself lost. Again.

I sighed. Great, now what was I going to do? May as well keep walking.

"...You're as clueless as usual and it's getting on my nerves..."

"Huh?" I looked around, but couldn't see anyone. I stopped and leaned against a wall. Sounded like a private conversation; don't want to interrupt.

"Sorry."

I widened my eyes. All Might?

"Just remember this: I will make that into a hero that will one day surpass you. That's why I created him."

"What are you...?"

I frowned. Who was he talking too?

"He's in his rebellious stage right now, but he will definitely surpass you. I will make sure of it!"

I heard footsteps, so I shuffled back so I wouldn't be seen. I put my hands over my mouth as Endeavor walked past where I was hiding. Endeavor has a kid here? Wait, Endeavor?! That is Endeavor?! He is even scarier in person.

I heard more footsteps. Damn, now I have to wait until Endeavor is out of sight. No way I'm letting him catch me, especially after what I heard!

I watched him leave, then stepped out and ran the other way. I bumped into someone at the top of the stairs and fell on my ass.

"Damn! I'm always doing that! Sorry!" I looked up and gasped.

"It's alright! Are you ok?" All Might held his hand out. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I was still terrified of him, even though I now knew he was just a tank version of Toshi.

He sighed. "Come on, Kitia. I won't hurt you."

I managed to lift my hand slightly, but he took it quickly, probably thinking I'd change my mind. He helped me up and kept hold of my hand. "You did well today."

"I..."

He smiled. "Aizawa wants a word with you."

I felt sweat on my head and put my free hand behind my head. "Uh, yea. I think I know why..."

He laughed. It was loud, but also kind of comforting, in an odd, annoying sort of way.

"The way you were speaking to Present Mic!" He lead me towards where I'm assuming Aizawa was, his hand now on my shoulder. "It was kind of disrespectful..."

I sighed. "I know. I wasn't trying to be. Not really. I just wanted to put off any heroes that were looking at me."

He looked down at me. "Why?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"It could be a few reasons. What's yours?"

I blinked and looked up at him. "Uh, I don't know what your..."

He raised an eye brow at me and I couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, you got me. There's only really one hero I'd want to notice me, and I think I did a good job of that."

"I wouldn't say 'good'."

"Yea. You're right. Me either."

We were quiet as we climbed some stairs and entered a long open corridor.

"Will you tell me one day why you're so afraid of me?"

I stopped, head down and my face dark.

"...I'm sorry, Kitia...I didn't mean..."

"No. You're right. You deserve to know why I'm afraid of you. You are my teacher, after all. It's just...It's hard to talk about."

I felt him place both hands on my shoulders and saw him kneel down in front of me.

"Well, whenever you're ready to talk, just let me know. Here." I blinked as he took out his phone. "I'll give you my number so you can call me whenever you need."

"Uh..." I pulled out my spare phone and gave it to him.

All Might typed in his number, but put it under Toshi and handed it back. I looked at it and grinned, then started to laugh.

"What...?"

I looked at him, grinning but had tears in my eyes. "This phone doesn't have any numbers in it, and the first number I get is yours. I don't know, but it's just funny to me." I slipped my phone back into my pocket and wiped my eyes.

I gasped and tensed up as he pulled me into a hug. I blinked, trying not to let the tears fall. I relaxed and put my arms around his neck. I tried not to cry. So hard. I bit my lip until it hurt and pulled away.

"I better go get that lecture Mr Aizawa." I said quietly.

All Might looked at me for a moment, then nodded. "He's just in there." He pointed to a door. "It's kind of similar to the teachers lounge. Oh, I should warn you, Present Mic is in there too."

I nodded. "That's ok. I should apologize to him anyway."

He stood up and lead me to the door. "Good-luck."

I grinned. "Thanks. Imma need it I think."

I knocked on the door as All Might walked away. The door opened a little and all I saw was glasses and massive hair.

"Come in!" Present Mic opened the door wider, grabbed my arm and tugged me in.

"Ouch! Careful, man." I rubbed my arm as the door closed again Present Mic went to the bench where the kettle was.

I looked over at Aizawa who was sitting on the couch, staring at me.

I put my head down, and fiddled with my hands.

"That's not a good way to get attention."

I glanced up and looked from Aizawa to Present Mic. "I'm sorry, Present Mic. I really am. I'm not even going to make any excuses. I'm just sorry."

He glanced over his shoulder at me, looking at me with a serious face. Then he turned, with two cups of tea. He smiled. "I forgive you."

I blinked. "What?"

He came over and handed me a cup. "Sit."

He ushered me over to sit next to Aizawa, and then sat on my other side.

"Uh, guys. Why do I feel like I walked into an intervention...?"

"It kind of is."

I frowned. "Huh?"

"We feel like you aren't trying. Principal Nezu wants you to stay on at the school, but you need to actually try too. We saw that in the first game of the festival, you barely tried, but in the second game..."

I turned to Aizawa as he spoke. "You showed a little of what you are capable of."

"You saw that?"

"The team work was amazing!"

I blushed at Present Mic's compliment. "It was mostly the other three..."

"But it was your plan, wasn't it?"

I hesitated. "We all agreed on it. And our quirks actually worked well together. It was interesting to play with. I think I..." I stopped.

"You what?"

I shifted. "It was fun." I admitted reluctantly.

"Unfortunately, we can't get you into the finals, but there will be other opportunities. We are aware that you only used one of your quirks. We understand your reasoning for that. I want you to show that again."

I slowly put my half empty cup down. "I don't think that's a good idea, sir."

Aizawa looked at me, but I couldn't see his expression.

"I think that my reveal quirk has a lot more to it. I not only revealed the quirks, but I also enhanced them. Reiko from 1-B thinks I borrowed or shared her quirk as well as enhanced it. I never knew I could do that. It might be dangerous."

I saw Present Mic and Aizawa exchange a look.

"What? I'm not making excuses! I'm serious."

"You know how to control it, don't you?"

I hesitated, thinking. "Well, I was able to isolate it to just Reiko and Aoyama. I managed to enhance and use their quirks at the same time, without doing damage to anyone, including who it was directed at, so..." I shrugged. "I think so." I yawned. "It is tiring though. I need sleep."

Aizawa sighed. "Go back your classmates. Rest. If we want you, we'll send for you."

"I suddenly feel like some kind of sell-sword..."

"Here."

I turned as Present Mic handed me a large blanket.

"Keep it."

"Uh, thanks..."

"Go on. If we don't call you, we'll work on training your quirk in class."

I looked at them both, then smiled. "Thanks. I mean it. Also, I have no idea which way to go..."

They both sweat-dropped.

"You're hopeless."

"Heh, yea. I'm not going to deny that..."

**"Now that lunch is over, it's finally time to reveal the last game!" **

I frowned from my seat. Was that a veiled crack at me? It better not have been...

**"But before that, there's good news for all of you who didn't make it to the finals!"**

My face went blank. Yup. Definitely a crack at me. I sighed and stood up, leaving my blanket.

**"This is just a sports festival! So we've prepared recreational games that everyone can participate in, too! We've even brought cheerleaders from another country to liven things up!"**

I sweat-dropped as I walked out into the stadium, seeing what he meant. Wow. Are you fucking serious?

**"Huh?!"**

I looked around. Why did Present Mic say it like that...?

**"What are they doing?"**

"Uh, oh." I muttered. "What's happened?"

**"What's the matter 1-A? What kind of fan service is that?"**

I looked over at the girls. "Oh hell..."

All the girls from 1-A, minus myself, were all dressed up in tiny cheerleader costumes.

Momo started flipping shit at Kaminari and Mineta. Of course it was those two.

I grinned as an idea came to me. "Alright, Mr Aizawa. You wanted me to show what I can do? Watch this."

I walked up to the boys and pushed Mineta into Kaminari.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

I glared at them both. "Do you really have to ask?" My eyes flashed, my hair flying. Kaminari's electric quirk zapped them both until I was satisfied that they had learnt their lesson.

I turned to look up the commentator box and bowed.

**"Thank-you, Kitia, of 1-A, for that interesting display of...discipline? Kitia, class 1-A, quirk: recently named Reveal, though subject to change. She can reveal anyone's quirk by looking at them. Opposite to yourself, Eraserhead, but with similarities, don't you think?"**

**"So it seems."**

**"She also discovered in the cavalry battle that she can enhance and share her teammates quirks! Very handy thing to have!"**

I thought about face-palming, but I found I enjoyed the praise. He genuinely sounded impressed. In fact, they both did.

**"Alright everyone! Let's have fun competing in the recreational games! When that's over, the sixteen from the four teams that made it into the final round will duke it out tournament style, one-on-one!"**

"Kitia!"

I turned. "Oh, hi Dodo, Shouji. What's up?"

"You got a new quirk?!"

I shook my head. "No. It's just a part of Reveal, that's all. I'm proud of you for getting into the finals, by the way."

"Oh thank-you! I'm disappointed you didn't though! You certainly deserve too! I heard what your team did! I wish I could have seen it!"

"Yea, me too. I heard the explosion, but I didn't see it."

"You sound impressed, Shouji." I chuckled.

"Maybe a little."

I grinned. "Well, I didn't know I could do that, so I guess that's what happens when I really try." I shrugged. "I just hope that I'm able to learn to control it better."

Shouji reached out and picked me up, putting me on his shoulder.

"Uh, what was that for?"

I grabbed his head as he shrugged. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "You're an odd one, Shouji."

He morphed a mouth that grinned and I pushed it away, trying not to laugh.

I looked up and spotted Tokoyami. I waved and he came over.

"Well done in getting to the finals!"

"Thank-you. Why are you up there?"

I shrugged. "Ask this guy." I poked Shouji in the temple. I looked around. "Where did Ashido go?" I shrugged. "Oh well, you two are stuck with just me now."

Shouji put me down again as Midnight started her announcements.

"Now, let's draw lots to determine the bracket. Once the bracket is determined, we'll have the recreational games and then start! The sixteen finalists can choose whether or not they want to participate in the recreation. I'm some of you want to rest or save your strength."

"I could use a nap." I commented, yawning.

"Now, from the first team-"

"Uh, excuse me."

We all looked over to Ojiro.

"I'm withdrawing."

I stared at him. "Why though?"

"I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until almost the end."

I frowned. Who's team was he on? That Shinso guy, I think.

"I think it was that guy's quirk. I know that this is a great chance and it's foolish to waste it..."

I smiled slowly. You're too nice for your own good, Ojiro.

"But, everyone here competed by giving their all! I can't be up there with everyone without knowing what really happened."

"You're worrying too much about it! You should just make sure you produce results in the finals!"

"If you're going to say that, I didn't do anything either."

"That's not it. I'm talking about my pride here. I can't. Also, why are you guys, wearing cheerleader costumes?"

I face-palmed. "You just noticed? Ask Mineta and Kaminari..."

"I'm Nirengeki Shoda from 1-B. I also want to withdraw for the same reason. Regardless of ability, don't you think it goes against the goals of this sports festival for those who didn't do anything to move onto the final round?"

I sighed. "The kid has a point..."

**"This is an unusual turn of events..."**

**"We'll have to see what the chief empire, Midnight, has to say about this..."**

"Youthful talk like that is something...I like! Shota, Ojiro! I accept your withdrawal! In that case, we'll have to move up two new people from the fifth place cavalry battle team."

"If that's what's going to happen, then rather than us, who barely did anything in the cavalry battle, it should be them. The ones who fought to the end and stayed in the top, Team Tetsutetsu."

"Kendo.."

"It just makes sense."

"You guys...!"

I sighed again. I was just relieved it wasn't going to be me!

**"And so, Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki have moved up to make sixteen! This is the bracket based on the results of the drawing!"**

"I need to go check on my blanket..."

"Your blanket?"

I looked up at Tokoyami. "Yea. Uh, I went to go apologize to Present Mic earlier and he gave me a blanket."

"An odd gift."

I shrugged. "I think we're all odd, honestly."

"Alright. I'll meet you outside-"

**"Alright! Let's leave the tournament aside for a momentary interlude! Let's have fun with the recreation! First is the scavenger hunt!"**

"You know what? Let's just go, before I get trampled."

Tokoyami just nodded and I followed him out. I looked around, but Shouji had disappeared. I shrugged.

Once we were outside, I breathed out and put my hands behind my head as we walked.

"So glad to get out of there. I could taste the tension in there, and I tell you something, it was gross."

"Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "No. The stress and tension put me off food. You want to rest?"

"Yes. The finals will be intense."

I nodded. "Oh, most definitely. I'm rooting for you, though."

He smiled as we headed towards a secluded area with trees.

"Hey, Toko...You know Endeavor right?"

"I know of him, why's that?"

"Does he have a kid here?"

He gave me an odd look. "Yes. Shoto Todoroki."

I stopped and stared. "Seriously?! That jerk Todoroki is Endeavor's kid?!" I thought for a moment, and continued walking. "I suppose that makes sense. They have the same attitude..."

"Sorry?"

I hesitated. "I, uh, overheard something Endeavor said earlier and it kind of makes sense now, that's all."

"Oh?" He stopped in front of a tall tree.

"Yea...I think he was..." I frowned. "How am I gonna get up there?"

"Here." He held out his hand. I smiled and took it.

He held me tightly as he got Dark Shadow to carry us up to one of the higher branches.

We landed on a thick branch and Dark Shadow disappeared again. I looked down, then grabbed Tokoyami.

"Heights. I hate heights."

"You fought villains at USJ and you're afraid of heights?"

"Hey, unlike you, I can't fly. It would be a handy trick, but I can't."

He sighed and helped me sit down, before leaning against the truck of the tree. "Now, what's this about Shoto and Endeavor?"

"Uh." I looked down again and shuddered.

I heard a sigh. "Come here."

I looked over as Tokoyami held an arm out. I slowly crawled over to him and he grabbed me, holding me so I felt safe.

"You heard something?"

I nodded. "I think I'm starting to see why Todoroki is so depressed and broody all the time. I mean, I understand. Fathers shouldn't always be fathers." I muttered. I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes.

"Speaking from experience?"

I nodded and blew out a shaky breath. "If I was to tell you, it would make a lot of sense, believe me."

"But you're not going to tell me?"

I shook my head, pressing my face into his chest. "I don't want you to hate me."

I felt his soft feathers against my cheek and his beak nudge my ear.

"I don't think I could ever hate you."

I felt myself blush. I don't think he noticed. Luckily.

"I hope not, Toko. I really hope not."

**"Thank-you, Cementoss!"**

Tokoyami and I had dozed off and woken up not long before we were supposed to be back at the stadium. I hadn't fallen out of tree, so that was a bonus.

**"Hey guys, are you ready?! A lot's happened, but it's now come to this! A serious battle! You can only depend on yourself!"**

"Well, that's depressing..." I muttered to myself.

**"Even if you're not a hero-"**

"I swear to cheeses, Present Mic, if that's a crack at me..."

**"-you'll face lots of situations like that!"**

I shrugged. "Can't say you're wrong though."

**"Heart, skill, body, wisdom and knowledge! Use all that to rush up! Audience! The finals that you've all been waiting for are finally starting! Match number one..."**

I looked up at the screen. "Midoriya and Shinso, huh? Shall be interesting..."

**"From the hero course, Izuku Midoriya! Versus. Sorry, he hasn't done anything to stand out yet!-"**

I sweat-dropped. "Maybe I should be in that commentator box too, just to make sure he stops saying crappy comments..."

**"From general studies, Hitoshi Shinso! The rules are simple. Force your opponent out of bounds or immobilize them! You can also win by making your opponent say 'I give up'! Bring on the injuries! Because we have our very own Recovery Girl waiting on stand-by!"**

I tapped my chin. "I wonder if I could give Recovery Girl a hand and train my quirk at the same time..."

**"Put your morals and ethics aside for a moment!"**

Woooow...Just stop.

**"But of course, anything life-threatening is crap! It's not allowed! Heroes should only use their fists to catch villains!"**

Cementoss sat in a throne-like chair right near the arena. "I'll stop things if they go to far."

**"Start!"**

I fiddled with my blanket, fixing it so it was covering me properly, when Ojiro jumped up shouting.

"I went through the trouble of warning him too!"

"Huh?" I looked down to see Midoriya staring off into space and standing like a statue. "What...?"

"That Shinso guys quirk. It's like he can control people or something. But only if the other person answers his question."

"What the hell?" That's actually really cool. I wonder if it can work on me...

**"Hey, hey. What's the matter? It's the important first match! Liven things up! Midoriya! The match just started, and he's completely frozen?! He's got a blank look on his face and he isn't moving a muscle! Is this Shinso's quirk?! He didn't stand out at all, but could he actually be someone amazing?!"**

I glanced around. Brother, I hope you're seeing what I'm seeing...

**"Hitoshi Shinso from general studies has gotten the better of Izuku Midoriya from the hero course! Who would've imagined this?! Will the bottom really overthrow the top?!"**

I leaned forward, allowing my hair to cover my face and grinned. "Oh, I'm counting on it..."

I blinked as Midoriya turned around and started walking back to his side. I slipped my blanket off and leaned over the side to get a better look. I looked at Midoriya, then turned my head to watch Shinso. He looked so smug. I gripped the wall I was leaning over. I wanted to really punch him now.

**"What?! Midoriya's being so obedient! Hitoshi Shino. Quirk: Brainwashing! Answering his question turns on a brainwashing switch in his opponents brain, forcing them to do what he says."**

"That's...a little impressive." I muttered. "Please be watching this, brother."

**"If he doesn't want the brainwashing switch to turn on, it won't!"**

Midoriya was just about at the end of the arena.

What are you doing, you idiot?! Concentrate!

Suddenly, there was dust everywhere. I loosened my grip on the wall and breathed out. Bloody hell, Midoriya! Imma punch you for giving us a heart-attack!

**"Midoriya's stopped!"**

I looked at Shinso. He did not look impressed. "Sorry, dude. Don't underestimate 1-A!" I threw up a peace sign with my fingers.

Midoriya started to run at Shinso. I turned and started to leave 1-A's viewing area.

"Kitia! Where are you going?"

I glanced over my shoulder and smiled. "Shinso's done. Midoriya will win." I turned my head forward again and waved my hand as I left. "You just watch."

I wandered through the corridors until I found the right opening, and waited in the shadows.

**"Shinso is out of bounds! Midoriya advances to round two!"**

I smiled. About time.

**"That was kind of a boring first match, but we should praise them both for a bravely fought match. Clap your hands!"**

I heard a lot of talking, the crowd roaring, and Shinso talking, I'm assuming to Midoriya, before he decided to make his appearance.

I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms as he walked past me. "You did well out there, Pasty."

He stopped walking, but didn't say anything.

"I'm Kitia. 1-A. I doubt you know me."

He turned. "I thought you would be up there in the spectator's box?"

I stood up straight and stepped over to him. "I thought the view from here would be clearer."

His eyes narrowed slightly and I felt something tug in my mind. I grinned slowly and lifted a finger in a wagging motion.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Is that anyway to treat your new friend?"

"What? I can't use my quirk on you! What are you?"

I smiled. "I'm nobody special. Just someone who wants to help people like us fit in. The freaks." I turned to walk away, glancing over my shoulder. "Come find me when you want a friend."

He widened his eyes, his body relaxing slightly.

I walked away, waving.


	12. Chapter 12

I wandered around, looking for the nurses office. Better check on Midoriya.

Ah. There it is.

I knocked on the door and heard a commotion. I rolled my eyes and slipped inside.

"Relax, it's just me. I figured you'd be here too. That's why I knocked."

Toshi let out a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that."

"She knows who you are?"

I looked at the tiny old woman who spoke and nodded. "Yea. It was an accident that I found out, but I'm not going to say anything to anyone. I don't think it's my right to. Uh, I'm Kitia by the way."

"This is Recovery Girl. She's always fixing my injuries."

I walked over to Midoriya and looked at his fingers. They had already been bandaged. I looked from Midoriya to Toshi and flickered my eyes to Recovery Girl. Toshi seemed to understand and nodded.

"Uh, I was wondering..."

She looked at me. "Yes, dear?"

I hesitated, then lifted my hand letting it glow green. "I have secrets of my own. I need help. Your help specifically, with my healing quirk..."

Recovery Girl took my wrist and looked at my hand. "You have more than one quirk? I heard Present Mic say your quirk was Reveal?"

"Uh, yea. But I don't think that people finding out about that is a good idea. If these two trust you, then..."

She smiled at me. "You can trust me, dear."

I smiled, relieved. "Well, I just came to check on this idiot. Seems he's fine, so I better get back to everyone else before they come looking. I'll see you later." I saluted Midoriya and turned to walk out.

Recovery Girl started to chastise Toshi. I spun around when I heard a bang. I shook my head and smirked when I saw that she had punched Toshi. I turned and walked out, closing the door behind me.

I wonder if everyone's still out there or in the waiting room? No idea. Suppose I'll find out. Damn. I don't even know where I'm going. I really need someone to show me around!

I stopped as I heard a voice.

"You're acting disgracefully, Shoto."

I sucked in a breath and didn't turn the corner. I recognize that voice. Endeavor.

"If you used the power on your left side, you would've had an overwhelming victory in the obstacle course and the cavalry battle."

I heard footsteps. I peeked around to see Todoroki just keep walking past Endeavor.

"Stop this childish rebellion already. You have a duty to surpass All Might. Do you understand? You're different from your siblings. You are the greatest masterpiece!"

I frowned. Before I could think about what I was doing, I stepped out and crossed my arms. "The hell he does."

Todoroki stopped walking and looked up at me, surprise on his face. Endeavor frowned at me.

"I mean, sure he could easily surpass everyone, including you, but it's not his duty to do it." I smirked. "His duty is to better himself. To surpass what he sees fit to surpass, not what you tell him too."

Endeavor stood up straight and turned on me. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to, girl."

I watched him for a moment, then lowered my arms and narrowed my eyes. "It's kind of hard not to know who you are, Endeavor, but you seem to not know who I am. "

He bared his teeth at me. "You are a nobody with a mouth."

I grinned. "That's right. I'm a nobody. A nobody who doesn't give a damn who you are. You speak to your child like he doesn't have his own feelings or ideas. Tsk. Get over yourself. You call him a masterpiece? Then damn well treat him like one! Help him become better instead of pushing him so hard. He is clearly capable, but he is also not you. You are using him to live how you wanted to live. To do what you wanted to do. Just stop. It's unfair on him. And you." My voice had unintentionally gotten quieter the last few words.

"What makes you think you have a right to speak to me like that?!"

I looked Endeavor straight in the eyes. "This." I lifted my shirt on the right side and turning slightly, showing a large stab scar on my back. "You aren't the only father in the world who tried to make their child into themselves, you know." I pulled my shirt back down and looked at them both. "That's why I can say what I'm saying to you. Now, I'm done talking. And so are you." I stepped forward and grabbed Todoroki's arm, pulling him the way I had come.

"Why did you-"

"Just shuddup and keep walking."

We turned the corner and stopped. I waited a few minutes before whispering. "Is he gone?"

Todoroki peeked around the corner as the sound of footsteps disappeared.

"Yea. He's gone now."

I sighed and fell forward, my forehead leaning on his chest. "That. Was scary as hell! Never let me do that again."

"Noted. Why did you do that anyway?"

I looked up. "You're kidding right? You really think I'm going to let him mouth off to you like that? Tsk, idiot. The only one who's allowed to mouth off to you, is me. And don't you forget it."

"You know he's my father. You mentioned it before, and you still interfered."

"Yea, and? Not all fathers were meant to be fathers, as I also mentioned before."

He stared at me for a moment, then smiled. Actually smiled.

"Well, you better get back to everyone else. They'll come looking if you don't."

I nodded and looked around. "Uh, which way?"

Todoroki face-palmed. "Seriously?" He sighed and pointed the way.

I started that way, glancing over my shoulder as I walked. "Thanks. Oh, and Ice-man?"

"What?"

"Smile more. It suits you." I waved and kept walking.

I spotted Midoriya coming the other way towards the viewing area. What did Shinso call it? Spectators box. Whatever.

He didn't notice me. I shrugged. Oh, well. I followed him down and sat in in a spot up the back with my blanket, behind Bakugo.

**"Thanks for waiting!"**

For some reason, I really wanted to be up in the commentators box.

**"Next up...These guys!"**

I looked at the screen and laughed. "Wow, ok." Todoroki and Sero. This shall be good.

**"He's good! He's good, but what's with that plainness he just can't get rid of? From the hero course, Hanta Sero!"**

I sighed. "That's mean. I think I should go up there and have a few words with that commentator..."

**"Versus...Taking second, then first in the prelims! You're way too strong, kid! He wasn't recommended for admission for nothing! Also from the hero course, Shoto Todoroki!"**

"Aizawa, please know I'm going to smack Present Mic upside the head later on..." I muttered.

"Would you shut the fuck up! You're as bad as Deku!"

I blinked. "Oh, sorry Bakugo. I didn't realize."

He turned to look at me, but I was too busy thinking and chewing my lip.

"What's your problem?"

"Huh?"

He sighed and pointed to the seat next to him. "Sit."

I opened my mouth, but he glared at me and pointed to the seat again. I sighed and sat where he told me.

"What's your problem?"

I looked down at Todoroki. He looked pissed, even though I managed to make him smile.

"Uh, I met Endeavor."

Bakugo turned fully to me. "When?"

"About ten minutes ago. He doesn't like me."

He smirked. "Only you can manage to piss off the number two hero."

"Hey! He's an absolute cunt anyway!" I shifted in my seat. "He fucking deserved what I said to him."

**"Start!"**

"Todoroki is pissed."

"How do you know?"

"He was there when I met Endeavor."

Sero wrapped Todoroki up with his tape and swung him around, aiming for the out of bounds line.

**"A surprise attack aimed to push his opponent out of bounds! Don't you think that was the best choice for this situation?! Seriously, get him, Sero!"**

"I think you're right about going up to the commentator box..."

I nodded, eyes closed. "Present Mic is dick without realizing..." I looked up. "Oh shit."

"What?"

I grabbed Bakugo's arm and pointed.

"Shit!"

I jumped up and ran down to the front, holding my arms out. I created a shield as Todoroki's ice went overboard and created a massive wall, covering half the stadium, including where we were sitting. Poor Sero was trapped in there somewhere.

I glanced over my shoulder at Bakugo. "I told you he was pissed..." I put my arms down and shivered.

**"Sero is immobilized!"**

I shook my head. "He and half the fucking stadium. Dammit, Ice-man."

**"Todoroki advances to the next round!"**

I turned and walked back up the steps, grabbing my blanket.

"Where the fuck are you going?!"

I didn't look at anyone and kept walking. "I'm going to have a nap..."

Back in 1-A's waiting room, I found a corner away from the door, and curled up. I didn't care if anyone came in or not. I was done with today. I could understand Todoroki's anger, but he was also sad. I don't know if he admitted it himself, but I knew. I had experience with something similar after all. I could still hear Present Mic, but with the door closed, his voice was muffled, so I didn't know what was going on. I dare say I would hear about it later.

I tried to sleep, I really did, but that ice wall...I sighed and got up. I folded my blanket and put it on the closest table. It was an awesome blanket. Purple and black mink one. Why Present Mic just handed it to me is a mystery.

I left and started to walk around. I found my way outside. It was almost completely deserted. I looked around at the food stalls. My stomach growled. I sighed. I didn't have any money on me. I went to move away from the food stalls, when I heard a voice.

"Are you hungry, Miss?"

I turned and blinked up at Ectoplasm. "Uh, a little I guess."

"What would you like?"

I started to shake my head, but the nearest food stall merchant tapped on his bench and held out a small paper bowl of hot chips.

"Here. I saw you competing. You weren't given the attention you deserve, in my opinion, so have this."

I looked at Ectoplasm. He nodded and I took the bowl shyly, bowing to the man. He didn't look that much older than me, in all honesty.

"Thank-you. I'll pay you back, when I can."

He shook his head. "Nahh. Watching you was payment enough."

I hesitated, then grinned. "I'm not entirely sure how to take that, dude."

He laughed. "Take it however you want, love." I laughed too, but blushed when he winked.

Ectoplasm tapped me on the shoulder. "How come you're not in there, with the rest of 1-A?"

I shrugged. "None of them would show me around, so I decided to look around, so I didn't get lost again."

He nodded. "So you didn't make the finals?"

I shook my head. "Nahh. Probably a good thing."

"How didn't you make the finals?! You're quirk is awesome!"

I turned back the man at the hot chip stall. "You listening to our conversation now? Kinda rude. Especially since you didn't introduce yourself." I poked my tongue out at him.

He laughed. "I like you. Not afraid to speak your mind."

I shook my head. "It's not that. I'm just really, really sarcastic. And mean sometimes. I probably should stop that."

The man laughed and stepped down from his stall, coming to stand beside us. He wasn't overly tall. Maybe a head and shoulders taller than me. He had black hair covered by a bandanna, and really deep blue eyes. He seemed to be bigger, muscle wise, but the shirt and apron he was wearing covered it. I noticed he was wearing jeans too. I briefly wondered if he liked jeans as much as I did.

He held his hand out to me. "Hirahara Kaiji. I'm nineteen. Just in case you're wondering." He winked at me again as I took his hand.

I smirked. "Kitia. I'm sixteen. Just in case you're wondering."

He grinned. "I was actually."

I shook my head and glanced at Ectoplasm. Yea, he was getting irritated. "Sorry, Kaiji. I probably should go."

His face fell a little, then perked up. He pulled out a bit of paper and a pen from his pocket and wrote on it. "Here." He handed it to me.

"Uh..."

"Hara!" We all turned to the stall to see an older man leaning out. "Stop slacking off and get in here! We need more batter!" The man disappeared.

Kaiji sweat-dropped, scratching the back of his neck. "My old man. Very serious about his business. Wants me to take over, but I don't know..."

I bit into a chip. I looked up at him, starry eyed. "You'd better! These things are amazing!"

He laughed. "Well then I had better. I'll see you." He turned and walked up the steps into the portable stall. He glanced over his shoulder. "You better text me."

I shrugged. "I'll think about it." I grinned and turned around. I swear that if I could see Ectoplasm's eyes, he'd be rolling them right now. I followed him to the staff area.

"Uh, I don't think I'm allowed in there..."

"I'm allowing you in here. It'll be good for you to meet some heroes."

"Um...Why though?"

He stopped at turned just outside the door. "Because unlike you're classmates, you don't seem to be trying. Maybe if you spoke to some heroes, you might find the encouragement to try harder and stop being afraid."

I frowned at his last comment. Afraid? He opened the door and held his arm out, gesturing me in.

I stepped in and stopped only a few steps in. The first thing I saw was a man in a white suit. But, he was an Orca. An actual Orca.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was pushed towards Woods, Mt. Lady and Death Arms.

"I've been told you know these three already?"

I sat at the table with them. "Uh, yea."

Woods got up. "Sorry for being rude, but I have to go and make the rounds."

I smiled. "It's ok."

He bowed his head and left. I looked over at Ectoplasm. He had gone over to the Orca-man and pointed to me. Oh hell.

They came over and the Orca-man smiled at me. He held out his hand. "I saw you competing in the first two trials. You did well. You seem to be stronger than you appear."

I took his hand. "Uh...Thank-you?"

Another man stepped up beside the Orca-man. He had a serious face. "I doubt that, Gang Orca. She doesn't look like much."

"Now now, Rock Lock. She is our guest. Try to be nicer."

I frowned at Rock Lock. I stood up and nodded. "I don't look like much? Sorry to break it to you, mate, but neither do you, yet you're a pro hero, am I wrong?"

Rock Lock glared at me, as Gang Orca chuckled. "Fiery as well."

"Mouthy, more like it."

I grinned at them both. "So I've been told. Sorry, but I don't like being talked down too. It's..." I tapped my chin. "Disrespectful, as well as utterly irritating. Especially if you have no idea who the person is."

Gang Orca chuckled again. "She has a point, Rock Lock.

Rock Lock glared at me again. I shrugged. "I'm not the one mouthing off, so don't look at me like that. I'm happy to demonstrate my abilities, if you like?"

Ectoplasm nodded his consent. I looked around. I spotted a girl with blue skin, sitting at a table watching the sports festival on a screen.

I pointed at her. "What can she do?"

Ectoplasm looked where I was pointing. "Bubble Girl. She can create bubbles, encasing smells she already knows."

I grinned. "Perfect." I turned to Rock Lock. "Watch this." I looked at Bubble Girl. I flashed my eyes at her. Suddenly, she was surrounded by medium sized bubbles. She jumped up, eyes wide. "What the...?!" They started to pop, the smell of Kaiji's hot chips coming from them.

I turned back to Ectoplasm, Gang Orca and Rock Lock, and bowed. Ectoplasm nodded, Gang Orca clapped and Rock Lock tried to keep a straight face, but I could tell he was impressed. I tapped my chin then went over to Bubble Girl. "Uh, excuse me?"

She looked up, flustered. "Oh, hello. Sorry, I'm a bit busy at the moment..."

"Oh, I was just wondering if you know what that smell is?" I asked her, loud enough for the others to hear.

She shook her head. "I have no idea what that was..."

I glanced over my shoulder and grinned. "Oh, it's fine. That was my fault."

Bubble Girl looked at me. "I'm sorry?"

"My quirk is to make people reveal their quirks."

She frowned then she realized. "You're that girl from the cavalry battle! Your team did great teamwork, even though you're from different classes!"

I smiled. "Yea, that's me. I was trying to prove something to Mr Cynical over there." I jabbed my thumb towards Rock Lock. "Sorry, about that. Had to find someone whose quirk wasn't overly dangerous."

Bubble Girl stared at me, then relaxed. "Rock Lock is a tad stiff."

I grinned as Ectoplasm, Gang Orca and Rock Lock came over.

"You should have asked her."

I dead-panned. "That's not how my quirk works, just saying."

"Present Mic also mentioned you could enhance and share quirks?"

I cocked my head the side, thinking. I looked at Bubble Girl. "Can I...?"

She shrugged. "Uh, sure."

"I don't know if this will work, but..." I flashed my eyes at her, hair flying this time. Bubbles started to surround us both and when they popped, the whole room filled with the smell of Kaiji's hot chips.

I grinned. "Kaiji's going to get a lot of business after this. He owes me big."

Ectoplasm, Bubble Girl and Gang Orca started talking amongst themselves. Rock Lock turned and walked away.

I grinned. I saw that smile, you jerk.


	13. Happy Birthday!

Kitia's birthday chapter!

Disclaimer: Kitia say's she's 16, but actually turns 16 in this chapter!

Enjoy!

_I hear the door open, creaking loudly. I start to shake, but I don't dare move. Moving would be bad. _

_I stay where I was, trying not to move. I feel a cold presence over me and I shiver._

_I don't turn around. Turning around would make it worse. _

_"Your mother told me what happened."_

_Still I don't move._

_"She told me what you did. What she caught you doing."_

_I suck in a breath, but I still don't turn around._

_"You didn't even apologize. You tried to make excuses."_

_The first blow lands on my lower back. I stumble slightly, but I stand as still as I can. The next one catches me in the shoulder blades. The next one, my side. Still, I don't move._

_Then, I'm thrown across the room. I land against the opposite wall and slid down it, my head down. Everything already hurts, but I don't say a word. _

_I look up slowly and feel my eyes go wide._

_"All...Might?"_

_A giant fist is lifted and comes towards my face..._

I jolted awake as my phone buzzed beside my head. I lifted my head and looked around, realizing where I was. I groaned and let my head fall back onto my pillow.

"What a way to wake up, hey." My phone buzzed again. I frowned, turning my head to look at it. "And who the hell is texting me? It wouldn't be Tomura. Certainly wouldn't be that dick Kurogiri..."

I sat up, rubbing my eyes and reached for the phone. I looked at the time first. Seven am. I groaned again. I had wanted a sleep in.

I looked at who had text me. Wait a minute...This is my spare phone...And I have...I widened my eyes. Holy crap, I have more than ten messages! Who, other than All Might, has my number?

I open the messages to find a group text. Midoriya had started the conversation.

_Midoriya: Who wants to go to the park later?_

_Ochako: Me! I have nothing else to do today!_

_Iida: If we go to that park with the lake, we can use that as a training track._

_Midoriya: Yea, good idea. But today is supposed to just be fun, but I guess we can do that too._

_Momo: Sure. I'll come._

_Ashido: Yes!_

I rubbed my eyes again and scrolled through the messages. They all pretty much said yes, aside from Bakugo and Todoroki. They hadn't replied yet.

I need coffee. I got up and went to the kitchen. I put my phone down on the bench and turned to the kettle. I flicked it on and collected everything I needed as I waited. I leaned on the bench when I had finished, still waiting.

My phone buzzed again. I picked it up and looked at it. I dare say All Might had given my number to Midoriya. Why am I not surprised?

_Aoyama: Is Kitia coming?_

I blinked. Why does Sparkles care?

_Jiro: She hasn't replied yet. _

_Tooru: She's reading all the messages._

_Satou: Reply!_

_Kouda: *Thumbs up*_

_Bakugo: You better fucking turn up! I know you're reading this! If you don't come, I'm going to fuck you up in training again!_

_Todoroki: *Sighs* Just come so he'll shut his fucking annoying face._

_Bakugo: I'll fuck you up to, Icy-Hot!_

I couldn't help but smile. Jeez, I could almost hear their voices. The kettle clicked and I put the phone down again. I added the hot water, then picked the mug up, along with my phone, and went to sit on my couch. I had my Xbox set up with my big ass TV against the wall. It was brilliant for gaming, but also movies since I had a surround sound system as well.

I switched on my TV and Xbox, allowing my game to load. I had been obsessed with this game for months. It was very addictive. Especially since it was an open world RPG and I had all the add-ons.

My phone buzzed three more times. I sighed and curled up on my couch with my coffee. I sipped it a few times before I checked my phone. I actually laughed when I saw the messages.

_Bakugo: FUCKING REPLY! NOW! I WILL SPAM THIS GROUP UNTIL YOU DO!_

_Shouji: He will do it..._

_Tsu: I'm just going to mute this for ten minutes, then check in again..._

_Momo: Agreed..._

_Kirishima: I can feel the explosions from here..._

_Ojiro: We can still see that you're reading the messages..._

_Sero: Please reply before my phone gets blown up..._

_Bakugo: FUCKING_

_Bakugo: JUST_

_Bakugo: REPLY_

Then my phone started going off. Everyone had replied:

_PLEASE._

I tapped my chin. I should I just ignore it or send them a photo of my game?

The loading screen had finally ended, giving me my answer. I put my phone down and ignored the buzzing. I had a quest to finish.

Half an hour later, I had finished the quest. It would have gone a lot quicker if not for those damn loading screens. I had finished my coffee and got up to make another one. I sighed and grabbed my phone on the way past as it buzzed again.

I looked at it as I placed my mug on the bench. Over ten messages from the group again. I'm not reading all those. I frowned as a separate message popped up and a missed call from an unknown number. Midoriya maybe?

I looked at the number, but there wasn't any point. I didn't know anyone's number. I got out of it and looked at the text.

_I hope everything's alright. You stopped reading the group messages. I hope you do come to the park. We decided to meet there at ten am._

That's all there was. There wasn't even a name to say who it was. I knew it wasn't Bakugo, because it was way to nice. Midoriya? That made more sense, since he was the one who started this.

I was about to reply, when the unknown number popped up again, calling me. I frowned and waited a few seconds before answering.

"Hello..."

"Oi! About fucking time!"

I frowned again. "Bakugo? How the hell did you get my number? And why the fuck are you of all people calling me?"

"That idiot Deku gave it to me! Why did he have your number?! I'm calling because clearly he or anyone else didn't have the balls too! You better be fucking coming!"

"Uh, I didn't even know he had my number for a start. I got a separate text too, but I don't know who it's from. Not you, because it's too polite."

"I am fucking polite! Probably Deku, since you said nobody else has your number."

I shrugged. "I don't know." I sighed. "I might come. I wanted to sleep in, in all honesty, but that didn't happen."

"If you don't fucking come, I'll turn up and drag your ass out of your house!"

I dead-panned. "You don't even know where I live."

I heard a voice in the background, but couldn't understand what was said.

"I don't, but someone does."

I tensed up. Goddamn, motherfucking, exploding shitbag! I heard the way he said that!

I growled. "Where is it?"

"The park with the lake. If you read the messages, you would fucking know! Plus the time was changed to nine am, so you better fucking start getting ready!"

"Fine! There had better be coffee, or I'm going to be shitty!"

"How the fuck should I know?! Get some on the way here! If you don't text the group in half an hour, I'll be kicking in your door!"

"Fuck you, Go-Go." I hung up. Who was that person that spoke to him? And why did he say 'here', instead of 'there'? Were they there already?

I shrugged and went back to my game. I debated just returning to the game, but I knew Bakugo would keep his word. I sighed and turned everything off.

I went to shower, then went to my room and started going through my clothes. I couldn't wear shorts. Not because of my scars. Everyone knew about that already, and I was used to strangers staring at me. No, I just liked jeans. I put on a dark blue pair and a black singlet. I tied a jumper around my waist just it case it got cold.

I grabbed my spare phone. No new separate messages, but five more group messages. I didn't bother to read them.

I picked up my other phone and text Kurogiri. My brother was hopeless when it came to phones. He's always losing it.

_Don't bother calling me today. I'm going out. _

The reply came as I made my bed.

_Kurogiri: Do what you like. You always do anyway._

I bared my teeth.

_Me: Go to hell, you smoky fuck! I'm leaving my phone home, so you can't contact me! I won't be home, so don't bother coming over either!_

_Kurogiri: I wasn't going to bother, but since you insist...I expect a text tomorrow morning to reassure Tomura Shagaraki of your well-being._

I stood there, staring at the phone. Fine. Be like that. I turned the phone off and shoved it in my bedside drawer.

I walked out quickly and left my warehouse. I slammed the door shut, left, almost jogging up the alleyway towards the park.

I got to the park just before nine am. I had text the group with just two words: _Leaving now._

I didn't feel like having Bakugo calling me again. I got more messages from the group, but I didn't even look at my phone.

I got to the entrance and looked around. I didn't see any of them Probably a good thing. I was feeling pretty horrible. I walked up the path towards the lake, and started around that. I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked down. I had my hair out, hiding my face and my head down. I knew I was getting stared at. I could feel it. I looked up and looked around for a secluded spot.

There was a spot near the water, a large Willow-Tree leaning down so passers by couldn't see too much. I headed over there and sat down.

I started to think. I thought about my life and what I was doing with it. Who I had in my life. What did I really do? I went to school, checked in with my brother, trained at home, practiced my quirks...I played my game. I lived inside my RPG really. I wanted to live my life like that. Wandering around the world, doing quests, making gold. My favourite quest-line was Dark Brotherhood. You got to become an assassin. And I was a pretty damn good one, if I do say so myself.

I sighed. That's all I had. My game.

"There you are."

I quickly wiped my eyes and looked up. "Todoroki? What are you doing here?"

He sat down beside me. I barely contained my frown.

"We're supposed to be here, remember?"

"Oh. Right, yea. Where is-"

"Why are you here by yourself?"

This time I did frown. "Why do you care? I know you never liked me, dude, so quit trying to be nice. It's weird. And kind of creepy."

He looked at me. I shifted uncomfortably and looked at the lake.

"Why are you upset?"

"What makes you think I'm upset?"

"I saw you crying."

I bit my tongue. "How long were you standing there then?"

"Long enough."

"Cryptic much."

"So...?"

I sighed. "I don't know why you care..." I stared out the water for a few minutes. When I stared speaking, I didn't realize.

"I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know who I am. I don't know who I'm supposed to be. My parents had this one goal for me, when they were alive, and they never let me think of anything else. I wasn't allowed to think of anything else. I had to eat, live, breathe and think that goal. I didn't want it. They wanted it. They never accepted me for me because of my...well, because I'm a freak. They never let me forget it. They drummed into my head that I had to do as they said, nothing more and nothing less. I wasn't allowed to do anything without their say so."

I stopped when I realized I spoke so much. I sighed, and decided to continue.

"My father would regularly beat me. It wouldn't have to be about anything major. All I had to do was skip a practice session or watch a forbidden ad. I saw this ad once. This man, he...helped people, even when it was dangerous for him to do it, he still put himself in harms way to help them. I thought to myself: who does that, you know? Who would run in a save a bunch of random people who probably won't even be grateful later on? Of course, I was seven at the time. I didn't understand the concept of decent people back then. I secretly started to watch this ad whenever I got the chance. It was forbidden to watch things like that, and I knew if I was caught, I'd get a hiding. Well, one day my mother caught me. I had come to enjoy it, and I even become somewhat of a fangirl over it. She saw this and she flew into a rage, smashing the TV and belting me with cord. She sent me to my room. She said: stand in the corner and wait until your father comes home. I knew then that this was it. I was probably going to die."

I shifted so my back was facing Todoroki, and I lifted my singlet to show the middle of my back and shoulder blades.

"Those fist-mark scars are from the beating I got. He beat me first and then when I couldn't move, he put on a pair of spiky knuckle dusters, and ...well you see the result here."

I put my singlet down and turned back, but I didn't look at him. "He dressed up as this guy from the ad. Beat me while looking like him. Now I can't see anything that reminds me of it without freaking out or having some kind of severe anxiety attack." I sighed. "That's what I was thinking about. That, and other things."

Todoroki was so silent, I thought he left. He was silent for a few minutes before speaking. "Why today?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you thinking about it today?"

I shook my head. "I think about it everyday. It's just that today...It's sort of like the anniversary. And every year is the same. This time next year, if it falls on a school day, I doubt I'll come to school. I couldn't deal with it."

"'Sort of like an anniversary'?"

"Yea. Because it happened on my birthday. I can't forget even if I tried."

We were silent for a while. I stared out at the lake, but I could feel Todoroki watching me. I didn't care. Telling someone that story had brought it back fresh in my mind and I had to bite my lip to keep the pain from getting too much.

"We should go find the others."

I blinked and looked at Todoroki. "Uh, yea. I forgot about that." I got up and dusted myself off.

"We'll look around the park first, then if they're not here, we'll look elsewhere."

I scrunched my nose up. "They better be here. I still need coffee..."

"I can't believe they ditched us! Jerky fucks!" We had looked around the whole park. It took three hours.

"Yea. Where do you live? I'll walk you home."

I frowned and looked at him. "Why are you being so nice to me, Ice-boy?"

"I just...I understand asshole, scumbag fathers."

"Ah." I nodded. "So, after all this time, turns out we bond over something traumatic. Nice."

"I wouldn't call it 'nice'."

"You really need to learn sarcasm, dude."

I led him out of the park and in the direction of my warehouse.

"You live in a warehouse?"

I laughed. "Yea. Makes things easier since it's only around the corner from school too. Let's me have my own space."

We walked down the alleyway. I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I can't remember if I locked my door."

We got closer and I noticed hints of someone else being here. I held a finger to my lips. If anyone had to be with me, I was glad it was Todoroki! What if villains had found out where I lived? Some of them would go out of their way to kill me. We got to the dumpster not too far from my door and ducked beside it.

"Wait here. If anyone is here, I don't want them to see you." I stood up and stepped quickly over to the door and held my ear to it. I couldn't hear anything, so I opened it slowly. I felt hands over my eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Todoroki pushed me inside and closed the door behind him. "You'll see."

I growled. "You're a cryptic asshole, you know that?"

He kept his hands over my eyes and kept pushing me inside. I felt my feet hit the tiles and knew that I got to the lounge room/kitchen area. I frowned. What is he doing?

He stopped. "Ready?"

"Uh, is that a trick question?"

He removed his hands and I blinked a couple of times before my eyes focused.

"What the f-"

"SURPRISE!"

I blinked again. The whole area had been decorated in purple and black balloons, streamers and god knows what else.

The whole of one 1-A, plus Aizawa, Present Mic, Recovery Girl and Principal Nezu were standing in my lounge room.

Ashido ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck. "Like it?"

I stared at her. "But...what...?"

"It's your birthday, isn't it?"

"Uh...Um...Yea, but how did you know...?" I narrowed my eyes and looked at Nezu.

He shrugged. "Miss Ashido wanted to know."

I sighed, then looked at Ashido and smiled. I hugged her back. She let go and dragged me over to show me everything that they had done.

"Oh, and look what else!"

"Ashido..."

She stopped and looked sheepish. "Sorry, Mr Aizawa. I'm excited for her."

I laughed and spun in a circle, looking at everything. "All you guys did this?"

Ochako came over and nudged me. "It was Deku's idea."

I looked at him and he shifted his feet, but had a grin on his face. "Well, everyone helped."

I blinked as I realized. "You sneaky fucks. You told me about the park to get me out of here...What would have happened if I locked my door?"

Bakugo grinned. He held out his hand and small explosions went off.

"Like fuck! I need a door, mate!" But could help laughing. "Oi, how much of this place have you looked at?"

Aizawa was the one who answered. "We only let them in this area."

I grinned and beckoned everyone to the other room. When I opened the door and showed them my training area, I heard gasps.

"You train in here?"

"That's why you're so quick!"

"Can we have a go?"

I laughed. "Sure. Also, I'm putting music on." I trotted over and turned my stereo on. You're Going Down by Sick Puppies started playing. I grinned at Bakugo. He rolled his eyes at me, until I threw a small shield ball at his head, then he started to chase me.

We all took turns racing on my training course. Present Mic was 'practicing' his commentating, Recovery Girl was amused by the amount of injuries that ended up needing attention and was impressed by my healing skills. She told me to drop by her office whenever I had the chance, so she could help me hone it more. Principal Nezu was happy with a cup of tea watching us and talking to Aizawa. Aizawa almost went to sleep, but we woke him up.

We all danced to the music as well. We got all the teachers apart from Aizawa, to dance. Present Mic was more than willing. He was actually a fun guy.

I managed to dance with a few people. Mineta and Kaminari kept fighting over who would dance with me first, so I just ignored them and danced with Sero and Jiro instead.

I caught Ochako and Midoriya being awkward on the sidelines, so I snuck over and pulled them both out together.

"No stupid awkwardness today guys! We're allowed to be silly!" I laughed and spun in a circle.

When it started to get dark, they all showed me a cake that had sixteen candles on it and sung 'Happy Birthday' despite my objections. They hadn't gotten me any presents, but instead decided on doing things with me over the next week or so. Going to beach, movies, park. Showing me the massive mall that I had never been too before.

Eventually, they all had to leave.

Ashido hugged me, sad she had to leave. "We really need to have a sleepover at your place one weekend!"

The girls crowded around. "Yea. Movie night!"

"I do like my games..."

"You'll have to show us that game!"

"You're a gamer?" We turned as the boys stopped.

"Uh, yea..."

"What games?"

"Shitty girly ones probably."

I laughed. "Try COD, Skyrim, Mortal Kombat, Castlevania, Dead Space..."

"All one player games. Shit."

"Ah ha ha. No. COD and Mortal Kombat are two player game's and I guarantee I'll be able to whoop your ass, Kaminari."

He grinned. "One weekend, we'll see."

I grinned back. "Your on."

"Not without me!" Mineta glared at Kaminari.

"I do not think it's a good idea for you to be alone with these two, so I'll join you."

I smiled at Tokoyami. "Of course. Wouldn't expect otherwise, Toko."

"Stupid boys..." I heard Tooru mutter.

I leaned to her. "If the boys are coming, that means Ojiro will too."

I grinned as she shifted and I actually saw her blush.

After they all left, I sat on my couch and hugged one of the cushions. I left the decorations up. I wouldn't take them down until they started to fall down.

I sat up as I heard a knock on my door. Who would that be? I got up and cracked the door open a little.

"Toshi?"

"Yea. Sorry I missed the party. Can I come in?"

I blinked. "Uh, sure." I grinned as I opened the door further. "I can show you what they did."

I closed the door and led him into the lounge-room.

"They really went all out, didn't they?"

I shrugged. "I guess that's just them. Come on, I'll show you in here too."

I showed him the training course, then told him all about what happened that day.

He laughed. "Seems like they've accepted you."

We sat down on the couch with coffee and tea.

"I guess. But they don't know me fully, so...That makes things hard."

Toshi hummed. He looked at me and put his tea cup down. He took mine and put it down too.

"Uh...What's wrong?"

"Well...I don't want to get anyone into trouble here..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I know why you're afraid of me."

I sucked in a breath.

"Shoto Todoroki had his phone on record and the conversation you two had sent to that group chat..."

I paled. "What..."

Toshi raised his hands. "It's ok. Midoriya sent it to me. He knew straight away what 'ad' you were referring too. He is somewhat of a fanboy after all."

I smirked despite myself. "Somewhat?"

He sweat-dropped. "Yes, well..." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I just wanted to come over and just try to talk to you about it. It might help."

I hesitated. "I don't know..."

He smiled. "You told Todoroki."

I let out a shaky breath. "I told Todoroki some of it."

We were silent for a little while. How could I tell Toshi what happened? I still had nightmares about it after all.

"Close your eyes."

I looked up. "Huh?"

Toshi smiled and nodded. "Close your eyes."

"Uh...Ok..." I closed my eyes. I felt huge arms pull me over towards him. I gasped and went to open my eyes, but All Might's hand covered them.

"Now tell me. What happened?"

I could tell I was now sitting on his lap and he was holding me against his chest like a small child. I guess in some ways, I was.

I opened my mouth and everything came pouring out, like I had turned on a tap and it refused to turn off. I didn't have to worry about withholding that my parents were villains. He already knew that I was raised one, thanks to Principal Nezu's research on me. I told him what my parents did to me, what they tried to make me, that they died of suspicious circumstances. I told him that I used to work in a bar and when Mr Aizawa, Eraserhead, rescued me. I told him that I was worried...No...terrified starting at UA knowing that if anyone found out who I was, I'd be an instant target.

All Might seemed to be listening to everything. He made the odd comment, but barely interrupted. He held me, refusing to let me open my eyes until I got everything out. I have to admit, it did make it easier to talk if I couldn't see him.

I ended up in tears and he let me cry it all out. Once I had calmed down, he let me open my eyes.

"Feel better?"

I looked at him. He was still All Might, but I felt different. I wasn't as afraid of him. I nodded slightly.

He got up to make more tea, then we put a movie on. I liked horrors so we put on a Stephen King movie.

"He's the best horror movie maker ever."

All Might hesitated. "I don't think I'm a fan of horror."

We watched the movie. It went for hours. He jumped a few times and I laughed.

Eventually, I fell asleep. I half woke up when I fell I was being moved. I felt All Might tuck me into bed like a child. I felt him stand there for a few minutes before turning back into Toshi. I felt him lean down and say something.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

I nodded off completely, feeling happy and safe.

Today had been the best birthday ever.


	14. Chapter 14

I walked back to 1-A's waiting room. I had heard some of Present Mic's commentary on the one-on-one fights on the way there.

**"Tokoyami advances to the next round! An overwhelming victory! Tokoyami's Dark Shadow! Could it be the greatest quirk ever?"**

I shook my head. I feel sorry for whoever had to go up against him.

I stepped into the room and closed the door. I went over where my blanket was and sat down, taking out my phone. I dialed Kurogiri's number.

"You didn't get into the finals."

I frowned. "You didn't want the media attention, remember?"

"It seems the cameras were on you during the cavalry battle anyway."

"How was I meant to know that? There's cameras everywhere, plus I figured they'd all be on Todoroki and Midoriya."

"Leave her alone, Kurogiri. She could have easily taken them all down and won the whole sports festival if she used all of her quirks, and you know it."

I smirked. "Thanks, brother."

"Saying that-"

I dead-panned. "Here we go..."

"Why didn't you try harder? You know it's possible to beat everyone there..."

"Because the sports festival is for everyone here to show what they can do. To get heroes attention. To see who wants a sidekick. You really want me to become some randoms sidekick? A heroes sidekick?"

They were both silent for a minute.

"That's what I thought. Moving on...Did you see that Shinso guy?"

"Yes. His quirk. Brainwashing, was it?"

"Yea. It doesn't work on me. I spoke to him earlier, but I haven't seen him since."

"It would be a good addition to our collection..."

"Yea well, let's see if he speaks to me first. I also spoke to Todoroki."

"The half-half boy?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Him. I think I'm getting through to him slowly. We'll just have to see."

"He created that ice wall."

"Yea. It was an accident. He was pissed."

"Interesting."

I heard footsteps and looked at the door. "I have to go. Someone's coming."

"Keep us updated."

"Yes."

The line went dead and I ducked behind the lockers as the door opened. I peeked around the corner. Ochako had her head down and closed the door. She went and sat down at a table. I presume she was thinking about her fight. It wouldn't be too long until then. I'll just let her be.

I quietly sat down and leaned against the locker. Ochako had potential. A lot of people assumed because she was small and cute that she couldn't handle herself. Me on the other hand...I don't judge people based on appearance.

I closed my eyes and managed to doze off for a little bit.

When I opened my eyes again, I heard voices.

"...I don't think even Bakugo would use full-strength explosion on a girl..."

I shook my head. Iida, he uses it on me, what makes you think he won't on Ochako?

"I mean, Kitia doesn't really count. She's a girl, sure, but she's not a girl girl."

I sweat-dropped. I'm going to smack you upside the head, Tenya Iida.

"Don't let her hear you say that, Iida..." Thanks, Ochako.

"He would." I heard Midoriya say. He said that so bluntly though... "Everyone's trying to become number one to make their dreams come true. Even if it's not Kacchan, no one would even think of holding back. You've helped me so much, Uraraka. That's why I thought maybe I could help you a little. A plan to use your quirk against Kacchan. It's rough, but I came up with something."

I shook my head. Boy, Ochako needs to work this out for herself. As good as your intentions are...

"Oh, isn't that great, Uraraka?"

"Thank-you, Deku. But, it's fine. You're amazing, Deku. I keep seeing more and more amazing sides to you."

I closed my eyes again. Ugh, I'm staying out of this...

"During the cavalry battle, I thought it'd be easier to team up with friends, but now that I think about it, I might've been trying to rely on you. I mean, Kitia teamed up with three people she barely knew. Two of those people were even from 1-B! And look how well they worked together."

I opened my eyes and peeked around the corner. I didn't even realize anyone had noticed, let alone Ochako.

"That's why when Iida said he'd challenge you, it actually made me feel a little embarrassed." She stood up and walked towards the door. "That's why it's fine. Everyone's facing the future and trying their hardest. That means we're all rivals, right?"

I grinned. I knew it. Ochako is a tough one.

"Let's meet in the finals!" Then she left. The boys stared at each other for a moment. I stood up and stepped out.

"I'm not a girly girl, huh, Iida?" They both jumped.

"Kitia!"

"How long have you been there?!"

I walked up to Iida and clipped his ear. "Long enough to know you deserve that!"

He rubbed his head. "I may have been slightly out of line..."

I smirked. "Come on. I'm sure Ochako will appreciate your support." I walked out the door, not waiting for the boys.

I walked around the corridors, not wanting to go outside. I wasn't lost this time at least. I was getting bored. I wasn't interested in who was fighting who anymore.

I sighed. "This game is becoming boring. Gah. I'm going outside again."

I walked out to where all the food stalls were and headed towards a secluded area. I looked around realizing I ended up at the same tree that Tokoyami brought me to.

I glanced around and when I was satisfied no one was around, I leapt up onto the lowest branch. I swung my way all the way up, until I was high enough where no one would notice me.

I sighed. "And I can't just leave either..." I sat down, leaning against the trunk. Yea. I may have exaggerated when I told Tokoyami about being afraid of heights.

I frowned as I felt my phone buzz. I took it out and frowned again. Private number. I pressed accept.

"Hello...?"

"Rune."

I widened my eyes and leaned forward. "Master?"

"Yes. Are you alone?"

"Um. Well, yes."

"I need to speak with you. Alone. I don't wish for Kurogiri or Tomura Shagaraki to know of this conversation either."

"I...Master, I don't understand..."

"I saw how you performed in the sports festival. It was impressive. Using only one of your quirks, and finding new abilities to go with it."

"Yes. It was a bit of a shock, I will admit."

"I see. I want you to listen closely."

I crossed my legs and looked around. Nobody had come by yet.

"Yes, Master?"

"Forget about your current mission. I want you to use your quirks."

I took the phone away from my ear and stared at it. "I'm sorry?"

"Use your quirks. All of them. Train hard. Don't be afraid if anyone sees you. I'm giving you until the internships end."

"You know about that?"

"Yes, Rune. I have plans for you. I suggest you start as soon as possible."

I opened my mouth. "I...Master...I still don't understand..."

"You will, Rune. You will."

I stared at the phone as the line went dead.

I spent the rest of the afternoon practicing with my shield. I was still nervous about somebody seeing me, but nobody noticed me. I put shields around birds before they landed on the branches of the tree. I flashed my eyes at people who came too close to the tree. Nobody ever looked up.

Eventually, I sat down again, breathing hard and thinking. Why was the Master suddenly so interested in me? He only ever paid attention to Tomura. Tomura was like the golden child. He was certainly spoilt like one. I wish I could talk to someone about it!

Could I talk to Principal Nezu? No. He knew my past, but he didn't know my current situation. Perhaps I could word it like it happened years ago? No. That wouldn't work. Nezu is way too smart. He'd figure me out straight away. I thumped my fists against my thighs.

I shook my head and bit my lip until it bled. I stood up and leapt from branch to branch and landed on the ground in a crouch. I didn't care if anyone saw me now. I walked over to the food stalls, head down. I found myself standing in front of Kaiji's Hot Chip stall.

I sighed. Maybe his banter would make me feel better. I could have gone back into the staff area, but I didn't want to deal with heroes right now.

"Hey, Kitia!" I looked up as Kaiji waved and stepped down off the stall. "I was hoping to see you again!" He stopped. "What's wrong? Your lips bleeding."

I lifted my fingers to touch my lips and saw more blood than I originally thought. "Oh. Look at that."

He grabbed my arm and dragged me up onto the trailer/stall. "Now, don't freak out with what you see. I need to fix that lip of yours."

I blinked. "Huh?"

He pulled me through the kitchen part of the stall. His father turned and gave us a shocked look. "Hara? What are you doing?!"

"She's hurt. I'm going to clean her up."

He tried to grab us on the way past, but missed, so he followed us. As we stepped into the back room, I saw what he meant by 'don't freak out'. The walls were covered in photos, articles and information about villains. I looked around as he pushed me down into a desk chair. His father came in and closed the door behind him.

"Are you crazy, Hara? What are you thinking?!"

Kaiji ran cold water over a cloth, then came over to press it to my lip. I winced. I didn't realize how hard I bit myself.

"She won't say anything. Will you?"

I blinked up at them both. I sighed. "I won't say anything on one condition."

Kaiji's father crossed his arms. "And what would that be?"

I looked at him. "Explain it. Are you vigilantes or something?" I looked around at the papers again. I stood up as one caught my attention. It was an article about the Hero Killer: Stain. Stain had killed seventeen pro heroes and injured twenty three others. He had been spotted not too far from the city of Hosu.

"Not exactly."

I felt something move, and my shield instantly went up. I turned to see a wave of hot oil being controlled by Kaiji's father.

I grinned. "That would have hurt if it hit me. Unfortunately for you, you assumed I was an idiot."

Kaiji's father stared at me, while Kaiji just grinned.

"Now, I ask again. Who are you?"

Kaiji and his father looked at each other. The hot oil disappeared and I deactivated my shield.

"We're just trying to make a living without heroes coming after us. We've been keeping an eye out for Stain since he's been getting close. His ideals are...interesting."

I smiled and shook my head. "I meant your name, old man. What is your name?"

He flustered. "I...I'm sorry." He bowed his head. "Hatanaka Kaiji."

"Well, Hatanaka Kaiji. It's interesting we met when we did."

He looked up and raised an eyebrow. So did Hirahara. "I'm sorry. I don't quite understand..."

I grinned. "It seems you're not the only ones with secrets. I may be a UA student, but that doesn't mean I'm one of them."

They both stared at me. Hatanaka seemed to realize first and smirked, his body relaxing.

Hirahara kept staring at me until his father nudged him. "She's saying, son, she's like us."

"Huh?"

"She's a villain too."

Hirahara slowly started to grin. "I knew there was something I liked about you."

I stepped back into the spectators box. Nobody realized I was there, so I sat down on a seat up the back. I had a good chat with Hirahara and Hatanaka. They told me they agreed with Stains ideals, although they couldn't do much aside from be fans of his. Hatanaka's quirk was interesting. His quirk allowed him to control the oil and fat from his body, and he could raise and lower his body temperature, similar to a deep fryer. I pity anyone who had ever been hit by him.

Hirahara's quirk was similar to his fathers, but instead of oil and fat, he could manipulate the water content in his body. He also could control his body temperature, similar to a kettle.

I looked down and noticed it was Kirishima and Bakugo's turn to fight. I laughed and shook my head. I heard someone yelling in the spectators box next to us and recognized Tetsutetsu's voice.

"Bakugo's having a hard time fighting back against Kirishima's fierce attack!"

I grinned. "Boy needs to learn defense."

**"Bakugo counters again! What's this? Unlike before, it's working?! Kirishima is immobilized!"**

**"Bakugo wins!"**

I heard yelling from the other box again and leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes. I wish today would just hurry up. Done.

**"With that vicious carpet-bombing, Bakugo advances to the third round! And that completes the final four!"**

I opened my eyes and looked at the screen. I grinned. Why am I not surprised that Todoroki, Bakugo, Iida and Tokoyami are the final four?

I closed my eyes again as Midoriya turned up and started talking to everyone.

**"The first match of the semifinals! With both of them from hero families-"**

I cracked an eye open. "Huh?"

**"-it's the battle of the elites! From the hero course, it's Tenya Iida! Versus, also from the hero course, Shoto Todoroki!"**

Oh. I knew that already. I closed my eyes again. Sleep is good.

"Kitia."

I kept my eyes closed. "Hmm?"

"I wouldn't have your eyes closed around Mineta..."

I snapped them open and glared at Shouji. "You're going to give me nightmares, man!"

"Hey!"

"Shuddup, Mineta." I dead-panned.

Shouji tapped the seat beside him. I got up and sat on the seat sideways, leaning my back against Shouji's side. "Wake me when we can go home."

"I'll zap you awake."

"I dare you to, Buzz-head."

I heard Kaminari whimper. "You're not in a good mood, huh?"

"I'm tired. That's all."

"Your lip is cut open."

"Hmm. Later. Sleeping now."

I dozed off to Present Mic's voice, which had become oddly calming.

I jumped as my phone went off.

"What was that?"

I sat up and shook myself, taking my phone out. "Ugh, my damn brother. What the hell? I'll be back in a minute."

I quickly walked away where no one would be able to overhear, and answered the phone. "What?"

"We found him."

I frowned. "Who?"

"The Hero Killer. We found Stain."


	15. Chapter 15

I walked back over to everyone as they announced the winner. Bakugo. I smirked. He should be happy about that.

**"And now, all of the events have been completed! The winner of this year's first year UA sports festival is, from 1-A, Katsuki Bakugo!"**

"What did your brother want?"

I turned to Shouji and shrugged. "Just wanted to see how everything was going. He knows I get bored if I'm not doing anything." I jerked my head towards the arena. "Bakugo will be happy."

"I doubt that."

I frowned at Midoriya. "Why? He's the one who said he'd win anyway."

"Todoroki didn't use his full strength."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Ahhh. Right. Yea, that'll do it."

We all headed down into the arena once the mess from Todoroki vs Bakugo was all cleared away.

**"All of the first-year events for this years UA sports festival have been completed. And now, we will begin the award ceremony!"**

There was smoke and confetti everywhere, but I could barely see anything. Shouji lifted me up onto his shoulder, next to Mineta.

I eyed him. "Not a word."

He went to say something, then his eyes went wide and he pointed. The winners podium came out of the ground. Tokoyami in the third spot, Todoroki in the second. Bakugo was in the first spot, but he wasn't exactly standing.

"Oh hell. I hope nobody has to go near him..."

They had, had to restrain him, including his mouth. I smirked then quickly put my hand over my mouth, trying not to laugh. The way he was struggling was getting to me. I caught Mineta staring at me like I was crazy, which made me scoff and nearly get hysterical.

"In addition to Tokoyami, there is also Iida in third place-"

I glanced around and frowned. Where was he?

"-but he left early for family reasons. Thank-you for your understanding!"

I looked at Mineta and raised an eyebrow. He just shrugged. I tapped Shouji.

"I don't know either."

I put my hand on my chin. It must be serious if he isn't here...I gasped and widened my eyes.

_We found him. The Hero Killer. We found Stain._

Did it have anything to do with that? I hope not for Iida's sake...

"Now, we will award the medals! The presentation of the medals will, of course, be by this man..."

I looked up, nudging Mineta and Shouji. "He likes to make an entrance, doesn't he?"

All Might leapt from the top of the stadium, landing in front of the winners podium.

Shouji and Mineta both just nodded.

"Tsk. He's lucky he didn't make a hole." I held a finger up to Mineta just as he opened his mouth. "Don't you even dare..."

"Now then, All Might, please present the medals, starting with third place."

He took and went over to Tokoyami. I could barely hear what he said over the crowd, but I saw him hug Tokoyami. All Might seems to be overly affectionate...

He then went over to Todoroki, speaking to him as well. I shifted slightly. It sounded something like...why he didn't use his left side? I sighed.

Finally, he approached Bakugo. I couldn't help grinning. This shall be interesting.

"Now then, young Bakugo! Uh...This is too much."

I looked straight at Bakugo. "I think it's perfect. Especially that mouth guard."

Bakugo looked up and glared at me. Worth it. Totally worth it.

If All Might heard me, he chose to ignore it and took off Bakugo's mouth guard.

"Good job doing what you said you would during the players pledge!"

I nodded to myself. Well, that's fair. He's not wrong.

"All Might...First place like this...Is not worth anything!" Bakugo was not just angry...He had gone full rage mode. "Even if the world recognizes it, if I don't recognize it myself, then it's trash!"

I closed my eyes slowly. You're being to hard on yourself, as well as everyone else, dude.

I felt someone poke me. "Don't fall asleep."

I opened my eyes and glared at Mineta. "You're lucky you only touched my shoulder."

He closed his eyes, speaking seriously. "You're fast becoming someone I see as A-sexual."

I blinked. "That's...Actually surprisingly mature of you, Mineta."

He opened his eyes again and grinned. "I said 'fast becoming'. I still have a chance to steal you from Toko-"

I smacked him in the back of the head, causing him to go limp over Shouji's other shoulder. "Sorry. He pissed me off."

"He deserved that." Shouji replied, nodding.

"In this world where people are constantly being compared publicly, there are not many who can keep aiming for the top of an unchanging scale." All Might held out Bakugo's medal. "Take this medal, ok? Think of it as a wound, so you never forget!"

Sweat appeared on my head. Seems like Present Mic isn't the only one who needs to work on thinking before speaking...

"I said I didn't want it!"

"Now, now."

"I told you, I don't want it!"

I held a hand over my mouth and an arm around Shouji's head to keep from falling, as I silently laughed at All Might struggling to try and put the medal on Bakugo. Tears rolled down my face as he managed to hook it in Bakugo's mouth.

"Holy crap! I can't barely breathe." I said quietly.

"Well, they were the winners this time! But listen here! Anyone here could have ended up on these podiums. It's just as you saw. Competing! Improving each other! And climbing even further! The next generation of heroes is definitely sprouting! So, I have just one thing left to say! Everyone, please say it with me! Ready, go!"

I shook my head as he said. "Thanks for your hard work!" Everyone else shouted. "Plus Ultra!" And then started yelling at him that that's what it should been.

I sighed. How did I end up here again? With this bunch of idiots.

"Well, I thought everyone worked hard..."

I chuckled and looked around at everyone. I guess they aren't all that bad.

"Good work."

We were all back in the classroom now. Finally, in my opinion.

"So there will be no school tomorrow or the day after. I'm sure the pro heroes who watched the sports festival will want to recruit you, but we'll consider everything and announce it when you get back. So rest well, and look forward to that."

"Yes, sir!"

I sighed. I just wanted to sleep. We all got up and went to leave.

"Kitia."

I looked over at Aizawa. "Yes?"

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Almost everyone had left already. I stepped up to his desk. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Not this time..."

I sweat-dropped at the way he said that.

"When I was in the hospital...I heard what you said."

I shifted my feet and looked down. "I'm sorry if I seemed rude, but-"

"I'll forgive you."

I looked up sharply. "Huh?"

"I remember. I remember years ago, seeing a twelve year old girl in an alleyway. It was dark and I nearly missed it, but I heard her yell out. The five thugs that had her pinned against the wall, making threats..."

I shifted again.

"I heard them demand that she use her quirk on them. I saw the defiance in her eyes and heard the way she mouthed off to them, despite being utterly outmatched and terrified. The way the girl got back up after being dropped to the ground, after she kicked one of the thugs. Between the legs, I believe..."

I smirked."Prick deserved it..."

"After I thought they were all unconscious, I remember the girl come up to me. I remember the way her eyes went wide as she spun around. I remember how she jumped in front of me, taking that bullet..."

I lifted my shirt, revealing the scar the bullet left behind, a few inches to the left of my belly button. "I never regretted doing that. Ever."

"I didn't realize until USJ. When you jumped in front of me and created that shield under my face. That's when I saw that little girl again. I saw the strength and determination that I saw back then, in that twelve year old. Principal Nezu is right. You have potential. Now, you know what you need to do."

I frowned. "What?"

"Train hard and hone your quirks. All of them. You did well without even trying at the sports festival. Imagine what you could do if you really tried. You could become something more than you think."

I stood up straighter and smiled. "Yes sir! But you know, you could have said all this before the festival..."

"I wanted to see what you would do. You held back. Next time, don't."

I smiled again and bowed. "Yes sir."

We both turned towards the door, then stopped, sweat-dropping.

"How long were you lot there for?"

All of 1-A, minus Iida, stepped out from behind the door. Ashido had tears running down her face. "We didn't know you saved Aizawa!"

"Twice!"

I scratched my neck. "There's a reason you weren't told..."

"You were holding back at the festival?!"

"And there it is..."

"She could have beaten everyone, if she had have tried."

I glared at Aizawa. "You're not helping the situation."

"You need motivation to try harder."

I sighed. "Yea. Can't say you're wrong."

The next few days I did what Aizawa said I should, and worked on my quirks. I got up early and went to bed late. I barely saw anyone, but Bakugo was constantly texting me, telling me off for holding back. Pretty sure he's just as mad at me as he is at Todoroki...

I walked to school in the rain. It didn't bother me. Not really. Besides, I was using my shield like an umbrella.

I looked up at spotted Iida and Midoriya. I shook my head and smiled. Iida being Iida thinking he was late, so running. In gumboots and a poncho. Nice, but green doesn't suit you, mate.

I followed them inside, without them even realizing I was there. That was highly amusing. We got inside and I walked past them, not needing anything from locker.

I heard Midoriya and Iida talking about Iida's brother, but I kept going to class. Iida wouldn't want anyone else prying.

"...So many people talked to me on the way here!"

I sat down at my desk. "Everyone talks to you anyway, Dodo."

"Yea, but it had to do with the sports festival!"

"Yea, me too!"

"People were staring at me too. It was kind of embarrassing!"

"Isn't that normal for you, Tooru?"

"I had some elementary school kids suddenly tell me 'Don't worry about it'."

"Don't worry about it." Tsu replied. I laughed.

"After just one day, we've suddenly been thrust into the spotlight, huh?"

"Not to mention USJ." I muttered.

"UA really is amazing, huh?"

The door opened and Mr Aizawa came in. "Morning."

I smiled. No more bandages. Good.

"Ribbit? Mr Aizawa, your bandages are gone. I'm glad."

Same.

"The old lady went overboard with her treatment. More importantly, we're having a special hero informatics class today."

I felt everyone tense up. I closed my eyes, waiting for it.

"You'll be coming up with hero names."

Everyone jumped up and shouted. "We're gonna do something exciting!"

I opened my eyes, but I didn't relax. This was going to be annoying. Aizawa flashed his eyes at everyone and they all sat down again. I grinned. That was great.

"This is related to the pro hero draft picks I mentioned the other day. The drafts begin in earnest in the second and third years, after students have gained experience and can become immediate assets to the pros-"

I feel a 'but' coming on...

"In other words, for them to extend offers to first years like you shows they are interested in your future potential. These offers are often cancelled if that interest dies down by graduation."

Mineta thumped his fist on his desk. "Adults are so selfish."

"So we'll have to prove ourselves once we get picked, huh?"

"That's right. And here are the totals for those with offers."

Aizawa pressed a button and a list appeared on the board:

Todoroki: 4123

Bakugo: 3556

Tokoyami: 360

Iida: 301

Kaminari: 272

Momo: 108

Kirishima: 68

Uraraka: 20

Sero: 14

I nodded. Figures it'd be that lot. I looked again and my jaw dropped.

Kitia: 7

How the hell did I end up with any at all?!

"In other years, it's been more spread out, but all eyes were on these two this year." Mr Aizawa said, indicating Todoroki and Bakugo.

I shook my head. Nope. Not happening. Who the hell in their right mind would ask for me?

"Gah, there's such a big difference!"

"Those pros don't know a good thing when they see one!"

"Todoroki's first and Bakugo's second..."

"It's the opposite of their placement in the sports festival."

"Some people are too scared to ask for a guy who had to be restrained on the podium."

I grinned, remembering how Bakugo had been chained to a pole with a mouth guard. It still made me laugh.

"What're the pros scared of?!"

"Yea well, true. I mean, if we're not scared of you, why would they be?"

"What?!"

I shrugged. "They probably were fine with you, until you opened your mouth. They were probably as amused as I was that you had a mouth guard."

"I'll kill you!"

"You can try, grenade-man."

"Keeping these results in mind, whether or not anyone asked for you, you will be all participating in internships with pros."

"Internships?"

I looked around at everyone. They didn't know?

"Yes. At USJ, you already got to experience combat with real villains, but it will still be meaningful training for you to see pros at work firsthand."

"So that explains the hero names!"

"Things are suddenly getting a lot more fun!"

I looked down at my desk. I wouldn't say 'fun'...

"Well, those hero names are still temporary, but if you're not serious about it.."

"..You'll have hell to pay later!" I jumped as Midnight threw the door open. Damn, I hate that woman sometimes...

"Because a lot of hero names used by students become recognized by society, and they end up becoming professional hero names!"

"Then why wasn't yours 'Mistress'?" I muttered, petulantly. I bit my lip and looked around. Oh good. Nobody heard me.

"Well, that's how it is. So Midnight will be making sure sure your names are ok. I can't do stuff like that. When you give yourself a name, you get a more concrete image of what you want to be like in the future, and can get closer to it. This is what it means when they say, 'Names and natures do often agree'. Like All Might for example."

I was passed a small whiteboard and a marker. For the names I guess. How the hell was I supposed to come up with a name? I frowned. I'm a lot like Aizawa...Wow...That's a scary thought...I looked up at him and dead-panned. "Hey! How come you get to have a nap, and I don't?!"

He didn't even bother to open his eyes. "Because I'm the teacher."

I pouted. I'd rather nap than think of a stupid name.

"Ok, let's start presenting names starting with those who are ready."

I watched Aoyama get up with no hesitation. Have to give him that. He doesn't seem to give two fucks.

"Here I go..." He held up the board. "The shining hero: I can not stop twinkling!"

Wow. How does he think that's going to work?

"Which means, you can't stop my sparkles."

"It'll be easier to use if you take out the 'I' and shorten the 'can not' to 'can't'."

"You're right, mademoiselle."

"Uh, or you can just use 'Sparkles'..."

Midnight glared at me and I put up my hands. "Just a suggestion."

"Then, I'll go next!" Ashido jumped up. Her board said 'Alien Queen'. I grinned. Love it. "Hero name: Alien Queen!"

"Are you trying for the thing with acidic blood? I wouldn't if I were you!"

Well, you're not her. Bitch.

Ashido, disappointed, went back to her desk. Aw. I reached out and squeezed her arm and grinned. She grinned back and sat down.

"Ribbit. May I go next?"

"Go ahead, Tsu."

"I've had this in mind ever since I was in elementary school. Rainy Season Hero: Froppy."

That's cute.

"That's so cute. It seems friendly. I like it!" Shut up, Midnight. You like anything. "It's a great example of a name that everyone will love!"

Everyone started to chant: "Froppy". I sighed. Idiots.

Kirishima went next. "Sturdy Hero: Red Riot!"

"'Red Riot'? You're paying homage to the Chivalrous Hero: Crimson Riot, right?"

"Yes. It's pretty old fashioned, but the hero image I'm going for is Crimson himself."

"If you're bearing a name you admire, it'll come with that much more pressure."

"I'm prepared for that!"

Wow. I looked away from Kirishima to where Aizawa was sitting against the wall, asleep. I smiled and shook my head. He would more than likely kill me if I tried to do anything like that.

Jiro jumped up and showed us hers. "Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack."

Should be 'Jill' not 'Jack', but I'm not going to say that out loud...

"That's good! Next!"

Shouji: "Tentacle Hero: Tentacole."

"It's like tentacle with some octopus thrown in!"

Sero: "Taping Hero: Cellophane."

Should be 'Duct tape'.

"Nice and simple. That's important!"

Ojiro: "Martial Arts Hero: Tailman."

I need to train with him at some point, I think.

"Your name reflects your body!"

I blinked rapidly. Seriously...

Satou: "Sweets Hero: Sugarman!"

Called it.

"So sweet!"

I rolled my eyes and looked down at my board, which was still blank. Maybe I might get some ideas off everyone else...?

Ashido, again: "Pinky!"

"Peachy pink complexion!"

Kaminari: "Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt!"

"Oh, I feel tingly!"

Sweat appeared on my face. Definitely not. Kill me now. I glanced over at Bakugo. Mate, I take you up on that offer now!

Tooru: "Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl!"

"That's great! Come on, let's keep right on going!"

Momo: "I hope I will not bring shame to this name. 'Everything Hero: Creati'."

I smiled. "I doubt you will, love."

"Creative!"

Todoroki: "Shoto."

"Your name? Is that ok?"

"Yea."

"Use 'Cold-flame'." That comment earned me a glare from both Todoroki and Midnight. Worth it.

Tokoyami: "Jet-black Hero: Tsukuyomi."

"God of the night!"

I am not going to comment on that...But Midnight does need to shut up...And stay out of my head. Bitch.

Mineta. Oh hell. What kind of messed up thing did he think of? Something to do with 'sticky balls' I bet...

"Fresh-Picked Hero: Grapejuice!"

"Wait, what?"

He grinned at me. I frowned. "Dick, that was meant as an insult, you know!"

"Yea, but it was also the first nickname you gave anyone. It's sentimental!"

I laughed. "You're an idiot." I shook my head. What's this kids deal? He's a right perve, but he actually has a heart? What?

"Pop and kitschy!"

Kouda: *Petting Hero: Anima.* He needs to learn to speak up in this class...

"Ok, got it!"

Bakugo. Oh hell. I face-palmed. "King Explosion Murder."

"You probably shouldn't use something like that."

I sighed. "I actually agree with Miss Inappropriate Comments on this one..."

"What?! Why not?!"

"What do you mean by 'Inappropriate Comments'?!"

I just raised an eyebrow and gave her a skeptical look.

I tapped my chin. "Try...Human Time-Bomb. Or..." I grinned. "BakugosOff."

"You shut your face!"

"You should be 'Explosion Boy'!"

"Shut up, weird hair! See what you fucking started!"

I hid my grin behind my own whiteboard, pretending to think.

"Ok, my turn." Ochako stood up. "Uravity."

"Sounds stylish! Choosing hero names is going more smoothly than I thought it would! All that's left is Bakugo, who needs to rethink his idea, and Iida."

I narrowed my eyes. Uh, hello? And Midoriya too.

"Oh, and Midoriya right?"

My face went blank. Thanks, love...

"Have you thought of your hero name yet?"

I glanced up at Tokoyami and shook my head. "I don't have a clue."

He held out his hand. "May I?"

"Uh, sure." I handed him the board. While he did whatever it was he was doing, Iida went up.

*Tenya*.

"You're using your first name too?"

Oh, boy. Something's definitely up with him...

"Midoriya, are you ready?"

Tokoyami handed me my board back. When I looked at it, my eyes went wide and I looked at him.

"It suits you, don't you think?"

I blinked and looked at the name again. How...

"Are you really ok with that?"

I looked up and saw Midoriya was up now.

"You might be called that forever, you know."

"Yea. I didn't like this name until now. But someone changed the meaning of it, and that had a huge impact on me. It made me really happy. This is my hero name!" *Deku*.

I looked down at mine. What Midoriya just said...

"Kitia?"

I looked up at Midnight.

"Do you have one?"

I glanced at Tokoyami and smiled. "I think so, yes." I got up and placed my board down. "It seems to make sense."

Midnight frowned at me. "How does that make sense?"

My face went blank. "Really?" I sighed. "Should I show her?"

"Yes!"

"Shuddup, Grapejuice." I took my school jacket off and showed her my arms. She widened her eyes.

"Does it make sense to you now?" I smiled. "I always hated these. Made me remember of all the horrible, shitty things that have happened in my life." I turned at looked at Midoriya. "What you said kinda hit home, so..." I scanned over everyone. "I guess from now on, I'll be Rune."


	16. Chapter 16

"Lord Explosion Murder!"

I shook my head. "I still like 'BakugosOff'."

"I fucking hate you!"

I waved my hand. "Yea, yea. Keep telling yourself that."

"No, that's still no good."

Bakugo just sat back down, glaring at everyone.

"Now that everyone's decided on their hero names, we'll go back to talking about the internships. They will last for a week. As for where you'll have them, those who had offers from pros will be given your own lists, so you can choose from those yourself. Those who didn't have offers will choose from among forty agencies around the country that will be accepting our interns. They all work in different places and have different specialties."

"For example, Thirteen would be focused on rescues from accidents and disasters more than fighting villains."

"Think carefully before you choose. Turn your choices in before the weekend."

"We've only got two days?!"

I watched as Midnight and Aizawa started to leave. I hadn't had the guts to look at my short list yet.

"Make your decision efficiently. Dismissed." He turned around and looked at everyone. I swear he sent me a look, but it was probably just my imagination.

Lunchtime. I still hadn't even looked at my list. I had just folded it in half and placed it on my desk like it was a disease.

"Hey guys, have you decided what pro agency you're going to yet?"

"I'm going to Mt. Lady!"

"Mineta, you're thinking about something perverted, aren't you?"

"Of course not!"

I scoffed. "She'll crush you like a bug, grapes."

"I hope so!" He shook his head. "I mean, how do you know?!"

"I met her at the festival, duh."

He stared at me. "What?!" I shrugged.

"Ashido, you made it pretty far in the tournament too. It's weird that you didn't get any offers." I nodded, agreeing with Ojiro.

"You said it."

"Deku, have you decided already?"

We all looked over. "Nope. He's muttering."

"Oh, sorry! I was lost in thought."

"You're really thinking carefully about this, aren't you?"

I looked down at my folded bit of paper.

"Who gave you offers?"

"I have no idea. I'm too afraid to look."

Mineta snatched the paper and opened it.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Uh, Grapes? Oi! Mineta!" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Uh, Kitia..." He had paled.

"What?"

He looked at me and handed me the paper. I took it hesitantly and looked. My eyes went wide. No wonder Mineta paled.

Offers:

1\. Gang Orca

2\. Rock Lock

3\. Thirteen

4\. Aizawa/Eraserhead

5\. Recovery Girl

6\. Death Arms

7\. Endeavor

I stared at the last one. What the hell? Why was he, of all people, giving me an offer? And Aizawa? Any of them! Oh I'm going to have a hell of a time choosing! Dammit, Aizawa! I'm going to need more than two fucking days!

I looked up, but Mineta had forgotten about me and gone over to Midoriya. Good. I looked around, looking for Todoroki. Dammit. Where was that boy? I sighed and stayed where I was.

The end of the day, and I was still staring down at that damn bit of paper, chewing on my lip. How can something like this be so hard?

"Deku, let's go home together."

"Ok."

"Iida, you too-"

I waved my hand, not taking my eyes off the paper. "He's gone already."

"He probably decided where he wants to do his internship and went to turn it into the staff room."

"Lucky shit..."

Midoriya opened the door.

"I am here! In a bizarre position!"

I jumped so hard, I nearly fell off my chair. "Dammit, All Might! You are bizarre, you know that?!"

He sweat-dropped, scratching his neck. "Yes, well..."

I rolled my eyes and went back to the paper.

"What's the matter? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Come with me a moment."

I looked up. "Oi, when you get back, All Might, can you help me with a problem? Please?"

He blinked at me. "Sure. Of course."

"Thanks, mate."

"She...You...you called me 'mate'..."

I closed my eyes painfully. "Boy, leave. I'm frustrated and quite ready to hit something..."

"R...right."

I sighed as I heard them leave.

"What's got you so frustrated, Kitia?"

I looked up at Ochako. I groaned and handed her the paper with my offers on it.

"Wow! You didn't get many, but you got great pros!"

"Yea, but I can't choose. I mean, obviously I want to choose Aizawa, but I'm worried that he's still not fully healed, so he'll probably tell me off for choosing him. Why he gave me an offer in the first place is beyond me..."

"Maybe it's his way of testing you. If you choose him, you fail perhaps?"

I slapped my hand to my chin. "Yea, that does sound like something he would do. Recovery Girl is the next easy choice because I need to practice my healing, but with internships, she'd be busy with fixing Midoriya every-time something happens, or All Might probably. Thirteen...same boat as Aizawa. I wouldn't feel comfortable interning with him because of his injuries. He was in hospital longer than Aizawa after all, and I don't want to be a burden. I met Death Arms, Rock Lock and Gang Orca at the festival. Death Arms is cool; chilled. Gang Orca was a lot friendlier than he looks. Rock Lock...The only reason I'd intern with him, would be just to solely irritate him." I sighed.

"Then there's Endeavor..."

I nodded. "Then there's Endeavor. I met him too. He doesn't like me one bit so why would he send me an offer?"

Ochako handed me the paper back just as the door opened again.

"Well, I hope you can decide. I'll see you tomorrow!"

I lifted my hand and debated my middle finger, but decided against it. Not Ochako's fault I'm frustrated. Midoriya and Ochako left.

"So. What can I help you with, young Kitia."

I dropped my head and handed him the paper. He took it and looked.

"Oh."

"Yea. Oh. What the hell am I meant to do? Aizawa is clearly testing me..."

All Might nodded. "It does seem like something he would do..." he sighed and handed the paper back to me. "I can't make the decision for you, I'm afraid."

"Gee, thanks. I don't know what to do. It's weird that I'm torn..."

"I didn't think you would consider Endeavor, after what you heard."

"Oh, I also mouthed off to him. He was mouthing off to Todoroki, so I stepped in. Endeavor deserved everything I said to him though."

"I see. Maybe speak to Shoto first then."

I growled. "He's been avoiding me all day. Now he's gone and I have to deal with this, not to mention I still haven't got a hero costume either..."

"You'll need one for you internship..."

I glared at All Might. "Thank-you, Captain Obvious..."

He held up his hands. "I have to go, but I hope you figure everything out. You know how to contact me if you need too."

I sighed and gave him a weak smile. "Yea. Thanks, All Might." He left. Now what the hell am I meant to do? Talk to Nezu? Cementoss is good for advice. Midnight, maybe? I made a face. Hell no.

Suddenly, a hand slapped down on my desk. I jumped. "What the fuck?!"

"We should be asking you that!"

I glared at Bakugo. "What the hell do you want?" I glanced at Kirishima. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey! Don't you be a prick to me!"

"Why not? You're always a dick to me."

He glared at me. "Why are you still here, short ass?"

I searched him for a moment, eyes narrowed. I looked to Kirishima, who just nodded. I handed Bakugo my paper. "I can't decide."

Kirishima looked over Bakugo's shoulder. "Wow. Does Todoroki know Endeavor offered you an internship?"

I shook my head. "I couldn't tell you. He's avoided me all day, so I'm assuming yes. I was going to ask him what I should do, but he disappeared before I got the chance. Ochako didn't help, and neither did All Might."

"How the fuck did you get any offers anyway?"

I shrugged. "I'm still asking myself the same question."

"Who, apart from 1-A, knows about your multiple quirks?"

I tapped my chin. "Aizawa and Recovery Girl, and I only told her because of my healing quirk. She might be able to help with that, but I can always help her out at school."

"But nobody else knows...?"

I shrugged again. "I'm starting to not care who knows about it now. You guys have..." I stopped.

"Have what?"

I stood up and took my paper back before Bakugo tore it in half. "You guys have all given me enough confidence to be who I am. And that's including you, Go-Go." I nudged him as I walked past.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?!"

I turned and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, going to try and figure this out."

"No, you're not."

"Huh?"

Kirishima came over and leaned on my shoulder. "Let's forget about that for today and go hang out somewhere."

"Whoa, hang on a minute..." I looked over at Bakugo. He came over and stood in front of me.

"Are you coming or not?"

I hesitated. "You're serious?"

"For fuck sake, if it means that much to you, we'll go find icy-hot before we go somewhere."

"Come on, Kitia." Kirishima squeezed my shoulder and shook me a little.

I sighed. "Alright. We'll find Cold-Flame first, then I guess it couldn't hurt to forget about this for a night."

We walked out and left the school grounds.

"You know, if anyone sees us, they're going to be like 'what the fuck'."

"Do you even fucking care?"

I shrugged. "Not particularly. I'm just saying, it's gonna be weird for them. I'm assuming you're here to make sure we don't kill each other?"

Kirishima grinned and scratched his neck. "Something like that. Make sure you don't kill each other, destroy shit, that kind of thing. Plus, we haven't really hung out much. You're always with Ashido, Mineta, Shouji and Tokoyami."

"Ah. That makes sense. I knew you two liked me." I grinned.

"I don't like you! You're an idiot."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Go-Go."

He grunted. "Shuddup."

"Don't worry, I like you." Kirishima leaned on my shoulder again.

I laughed. "Thanks, I think."

"Why the fuck do you hang out with that little scumbag, anyway?"

"Assuming you mean grape-boy, I don't. He follows Shouji and Tokoyami around, and me too sometimes. Plus, it's become some kind of game to see how much I can bug him before he pisses off."

"And why do you hang out with Shouji and Tokoyami?"

I raised my eyebrow at the way Kirishima said that. "Well, I'd like to think they're my friends..."

"So, it's got nothing to do with you liking either of them?" He poked me in the temple. Both me and Bakugo had tick marks appear on our heads. Then, I grinned. "What makes you think I like either of them? I'm always with Ashido as well..."

Both boys stopped walking, staring at me. I kept walking, putting my hands behind my head and smirked.

"Hey!"

"Get back here!"

"You're going to fucking explain that comment!"

I glanced over my shoulder, still walking. "No. I don't think I will."

They both started to run after me. I took off, laughing.

"Maybe I should just text Todoroki."

I glared at Kirishima. "You had his number this whole fucking time?"

He sweat-dropped. "Well, yea."

I growled. "I hate you, rock-flesh."

"That's a terrible nickname..."

"I'm working on it!"

"Would you two shut up! If I lose, it's your fault!"

We were at an arcade that I never knew even existed. Bakugo was currently on a car racing game. I was on a pinball machine beside him.

"Alright, I'll text him, but you have to swear you'll keep hanging out with us."

"Yea, yea. Whatever. I'm trying to concentrate." I got over two hundred million points on Pinball so far. And yes. That is a thing. I didn't want Kirishima to distract me and ruin my streak.

"He said he doesn't want to come."

"Of course he'll say that. Tell him I'll buy him coffee. If that doesn't work, tell him I'll punch him. And if THAT doesn't work, tell him I'll..." The ball slipped past the two arms and I had no spare ball. "Dammit!"

"You'll what?"

I turned and tapped my chin, thinking. I grinned. "Tell him I'll make a big deal out of seeing him at school tomorrow if he doesn't turn up in ten minutes."

"That won't fucking work." Bakugo got up from the car simulation game. First. Of course.

"Wanna bet?"

"Bet what?"

I shrugged. "I still don't have a hero costume, so if I win, you can help me figure out what do about it."

"That's not how this works..." Kirishima scratched his neck.

"And if I win?" Bakugo ignored him.

"You can choose what my costume will be and I'll have no say."

"That's definitely not how this works..."

We turned on Kirishima. "Shuddup!"

"So, deal?" I held my hand out to Bakugo.

He considered for a minute, then took it. "You are so going to lose."

I grinned. "Don't bet on it."

Half an hour later, Todoroki turned up. And because I had said ten minutes, technically Bakugo won. Dammit.

"What do you want?"

"Tsk. Is that anyway to greet friends?"

"None of you are my friends."

I shook my head. "You all need to chill. Yea, that means you too, Go-Go. I saw that look."

He bared his teeth me, then turned away.

"Look, I tried to talk to you earlier, Ice-man, but you disappeared."

He just stood there, waiting for me to get to the point. I rolled my eyes and dug into my pocket. "Here. Look at this and tell me what you think."

He looked at my offers and his eyes widened.

"Ah. So I take it you didn't know..."

He slowly lowered the paper, straight faced, and handed it back. "No. I didn't."

I tucked the paper back into my pocket. "You're not impressed, I can tell. Well, I haven't decided yet. I thought I should tell you before I made a decision."

"Are you planning on taking his offer?"

I hesitated. "The thought has crossed my mind..."

"Then I suggest you get a costume."

I blinked. "You're not going to talk me out of it?"

He shook his head. "I want to know why he offered you one."

I nodded. "Same. That's the only reason I was thinking about it. And I made a bet with Bakugo to do with my costume."

Todoroki raised an eye brow as Kirishima sighed and shook his head. Bakugo grinned. An evil grin. Oh hell.

"What bet...?"

"If you got here within ten minutes, he had to help me with my costume."

"And because it was more than ten minutes..."

I nodded. "He gets to choose my costume and I can't say anything."

He sighed. "Oh hell. Come on then."

Kirishima, Bakugo and I stared at him. "Huh?"

"You can't say anything, but I can. If you choose his offer, I'm not going to be seen with you in something inappropriate. Tsk. Idiot." He turned and started to walk away. I heard Kirishima sigh in relief. I grinned. Bakugo got mad.

"Oi! This has nothing to do with you! You can fucking stay out of it!" He started after Todoroki, making threats.

"Let's go after them before one of them kills the other."

I nodded. "Sure thing, solidify."

Kirishima started to walk away. "Nope."

"Dammit..."

The night before the choice was due in. All three boys had agreed on an appropriate costume. I still didn't get a say, but all I had to say was that Mineta and Kaminari would eventually see me in it. The comment had stopped any of them from picking out skimpy or revealing items.

I had called Kurogiri and Tomura Shagaraki to update them on what was happening. Neither of them liked the idea of me interning at all, but in this I really didn't have a choice. They couldn't give me an idea on who to intern with either.

I spoke to Nezu, Cementoss and even Midnight, but they all basically said the same thing; It's your choice.

Not fucking helpful.

I sighed and studied the paper for a little longer. We had to number them from the one we wanted most, but we could only choose three. I had decided on four. I had excluded Aizawa, Recovery Girl and Thirteen. I hummed over it for a little while. I wrote all there names on separate bits of paper and lined them up that way, to get a different perspective.

My eyes widened. Of course. That's what I should do. I had thought about it a lot, but I had only thought about the choice as a STUDENT, not as someone going to a job trial. That's all this was, right? Work experience. Think of it like a job.

I wrote down my choices and text Toshi.

_Me: Is there still time to hand in my choices?_

_Toshi: Of course. Have you decided?_

_Me: Yes. I don't know if it's the right choice, but it's a choice._

_Toshi: Alright. I'll get them off you tomorrow morning._

I relaxed. Alright. Tomorrow morning it'll be official.

Tomorrow I'll be an intern.


	17. Chapter 17

"You have all your costumes, right?" Aizawa looked at me pointedly. I nodded.

"Remember, you aren't allowed to wear them in public. Don't drop them or anything."

"Yup!"

"It's 'yes sir', Ashido."

"Yes sir..."

"Make sure that you mind your manners with the heroes at your internships. Off with you, now."

"Yes sir!"

Everyone started going off in different directions. I stayed put, listening to everyone talking for a moment.

"I can't wait!"

"Tokoyami, you're going to Kyushu? That's in the opposite direction."

"Where are you going, Kitia?"

I grinned. "It's a surprise."

I went to walk off in the direction I needed to go but I felt a hand on my hand. I turned.

"Mr Aizawa?"

"There's something I wanted to give you before you left." He handed me something and I looked at it, then up at him.

"Mr Aizawa..."

"You've earned it. Now, earn the right to keep it. Don't disappoint."

I stood up straight and nodded. "Yes sir!"

I got onto the train, finding a seat and studying Aizawa's gift. He had given me his goggles from USJ, but it seemed he had them fixed up and painted red. I looked up to see Iida walk by. I put the goggles in my costume case.

"Hey, Iida." He turned. "We're going the same way. Sit?"

He hesitated.

"Look, man, I'm not to bug you and ask you about your brother. Just figured you'd want company."

He nodded and sat down next to me. "Thank-you, Kitia."

I smiled. "You do need to relax more. That stick is way too far up your ass, dude."

"Kitia!"

I laughed.

Iida settled down and looked at me. "Who are you interning with, anyway?"

I thought for a moment. Not many people knew who gave me offers, so I hadn't told anyone what my choices were. But, this is Iida, and he needs to think about something else. I took out the piece of paper with my offers on it. I had been allowed to keep it as a souvenir.

Iida looked at it, then at me, eyes wide. "That's impressive. Especially since you didn't get far in the sports festival." He rubbed his chin. "Endeavor, huh? What did Todoroki think about that?"

I put the paper away. "He had no idea. I don't think he was impressed, but he did help me with a costume."

Iida raised his eye brows at me. "Todoroki did?"

I grinned. "Yea. He didn't want Bakugo and Kirishima having full control over deciding."

He turned fully to me. "Now, this is a story I've got to hear..."

I laughed and started from when I first saw who gave me offers.

Once the train got into Hosu City, we waved each other off and went our separate ways. I really hope I at least distracted him from his gloomy thoughts.

I got outside and looked around. I had no idea where to go. I looked at the address on my phone. Where the hell was it? I didn't know Hosu City. I had only been here a few times, and it wasn't for sight-seeing.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped, dropping my case with my costume in it. I turned and saw the tall Orca-man, built like a brick shithouse. His wide grin reached his narrow eyes. He was wearing a tan coloured suit and a black cape. I caught myself staring that split second too long and shook my head.

Gang Orca laughed and picked up my case. "I figured you wouldn't know where to go."

"Fuck! Don't do that! You scared the shit outta me!"

"My apologizes. It wasn't intentional." I looked up at him, catching that grin.

"Yea, yea. Sure it wasn't." I tried to hide my grin, but it didn't work.

He chuckled. "Let's go get you settled, and then we'll talk about your internship." He carried my case and led me to the building where'd I'd be spending the next week.

We got to a small building on the outskirts of the city. It was more like a house than a office.

"This isn't an office exactly." Gang Orca said as he unlocked the front door. "It's more like a headquarters as such, for this area. I prefer to be comfortable while staying somewhere."

I nodded. "Same."

He led me through the hallway, pointing out the different rooms off it. One was his office. He showed me the kitchen, lounge room and finally my bedroom where I'd be staying. It was a comfortable sized room. It had a desk and chair, a wardrobe and a single neatly arranged so it didn't look cluttered. He placed my case down and stood in the doorway, watching me put my bag on the bed.

I looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

He smiled. "You just seem so comfortable around me. You haven't asked any questions, even when I know you noticed there's no one else here."

I shrugged. "I've met you before and for some weird reason..." I frowned and shook my head.

"Yes?"

I smiled. "It's alright. So, what are we doing first? Most students are keen to fight villains, but I'm more keen on training with you. I do need to practice more."

"I have a few phone calls to make first, so make yourself comfortable for the time being. If you want to train, I'll be happy to do that, but we will be patrolling and there will be the odd call out. Make sure you're prepared."

I nodded and he left. I pushed my bag aside and placed my case on the bed. I hesitated before opening it. The boys had all finally managed to agree on something that, I quote, 'wasn't too bad'.

The armored top sat halfway to my belly button, covering my breasts fully (thankfully) and went up over my shoulders. It had shoulder plates that were held in place by straps. It was black with deep red swirls, similar markings to the ones on my body. The skirt (yes, skirt) was black leather that hung in thick strips above the knees, with a wide belt. Luckily, inside had sewn shorts. They weren't visible, unless the villain I happened to be kicking in the face, looked up my skirt. I had a cowl that was medium length in the shoulders and chest. That was also black with a deep red trimmings. The boots I had came just below my knees. Black with red trimming, and a zipper up the side. The soles were thick, but not thick enough where it would be heavy. Lastly, there was the goggles that Aizawa had given me.

I had shown him my costume, and he had surprisingly, approved it. Maybe that's why he had given me the goggles?

I won't disappoint you, Aizawa. I thought. I closed the case again and went to make coffee.

I went to walk past the office to the kitchen, but the door was open and I heard Gang Orca say my name. I stopped and listened thought the crack in the door.

"So, it seems Kitia chose me." He listened for a moment and then chuckled. "Don't get all salty on me, Rock Lock, just because you were her second choice."

I grinned, shook my head and kept going to kitchen. It seems even pro heroes can be petty.

Half an hour later, Gang Orca came into the kitchen while I made my third coffee. I had been bored. He beckoned me out the back, where he showed me a sanded arena, similar to the dirt square at the sports festival. He took his jacket off and placed it down on a table.

"Alright. Let's see what you need to improve on. Don't be afraid to use your quirks. It'll be easier to see what you need to work on if you do that."

I stared at him. "You know about my quirks?"

He smiled at me. "Your Principal Nezu may have spoken to me briefly about your situation before you came here."

"And you still took me on?"

He studied me for a moment. "I think I already see something you need to work on."

I frowned, cocking my head slightly.

"You need to not be afraid of what people think. You need more confidence in yourself. Here." He gestured to the arena. "Show me your quirks."

I hesitated, then stepped into it. I stretched my arms out by my sides, then over my head. I took a few deep breaths, then looked at Gang Orca, who had gone to stand a few metres in front of me.

He ran at me and I flung my arm out, creating a shield. He dodged it and jumped, landing behind me. I dropped as his fist came at my head. I flipped backwards, creating a pole. I swung out at him as he ran at me again. He dodged backwards, narrowly missing getting grazed. We stopped, looking at each other for a moment.

"You managed to dodge my shield. Nobody has done that before."

"First lesson: Never expect anything, but always expect everything."

I frowned, but nodded. It kind of made sense. I watched as he started to circle me. I didn't move, I just watched him with my eyes. I got rid of my pole and created a curved sword. I smirked. The Alik'r aren't the only ones with curved swords.

I held it with both hands, shifting my stance. I didn't have anyone to teach me how to use a sword, so I had to teach myself.

Gang Orca picked up two small iron pipes. Fuck. I re-enforced my sword, which made it's blade wider. Damn. I should have chosen something else.

He lunged at me, swinging the pipes. I dodged and swung my sword, but he blocked it. I ducked as he swiped at me, but the other pipe caught me in the shoulder. I felt the crack and gritted my teeth. I dropped and rolled out of the way, my sword disappearing. I jumped up quickly and slipped one hand under my shirt, healing my shoulder, while the other hand created a Naginata. I rolled my shoulder and grinned.

I spun and flipped the Naginata, then pointed it Gang Orca. I was tempted to say something, but I didn't. I ran at him, slamming the end of the Naginata into the ground and kicking out aiming for his stomach. I kept a straight face as he went to grab my leg. I swung around the Naginata and let go, flying high in the air. I reached out, purple tendrils wrapping around his left arm as I held on and yanked myself towards him. I wrapped my legs around his neck.

He went to hit me with a pipe, but hit the shield instead.

"Tsk tsk." I tapped his neck with a sickle I created.

He lowered the pipes slowly and dropped them, smiling. "Well done."

I slipped down off his back. "I had to know how to defend myself growing up. Doesn't mean I can't keep improving, right?"

He nodded. "Second lesson:-" He swung me, but I ducked and jumped backwards. I stood up straight and grinned. "Don't let your guard down?"

Gang Orca smiled and nodded. "It's good you already know how to fight. You have room to improve. What other quirks do you have?"

I thought for a moment. "None that I can demonstrate. There's Reveal, but you already know about that. Some quirks don't work on me. Shinso's brainwashing didn't work on me when he tried. Oh, and I have healing similar to Recovery Girl."

Gang Orca nodded, then turned and picked up his jacket. "We'll do that again, this time with you wearing your costume. You need to get used to moving around in it. You have twenty minutes." He disappeared inside.

Jeez, he's bossy. I grinned. I'm going to like this guy.

The next two days went by with hardly any incidents. We had one call about a low level villain trying to rob a bank. I assume we took that call for my experience. When we got there, the villain basically handed himself over after seeing Gang Orca.

I was allowed to put the handcuffs on the villain. He was blubbering the whole time, begging me to let him go and not to let Gang Orca kill him.

"Please, little girl! I'll turn good! I'll be good!"

I rolled my eyes. "Mate, shut up. Your voice is irritating me."

He spun around and grabbed my shoulders. Huh. So he can shift his body size. There must be a limit to it though, because he obviously couldn't get under doors or through key holes.

"Please! I'll be good to you! I'll take you away from this dangerous place!"

My face went blank. I turned my head to Gang Orca and the cop beside him. Gang Orca had put his arm as the cop tried to run forward.

"Can I hit him? Please? I'll knock him out for you."

The cop flustered. "Uh, well...I..."

I twisted my hands and tendrils wrapped around the villains wrists tightly. "He'll get out of any other cuffs. Try and slip _them_, you wanker."

"But please, Miss!" He was crying now. It was gross.

I turned my head again. "Please?"

The cop sweat-dropped and nodded. I grinned and slammed my palm up into the guys nose then kicked him in the jaw on the way down.

"There. He won't wake up for a while now." I grinned at the cop. "You're welcome, by the way. He would've irritated you the whole way there."

He scratched his cheek. "Yea. He would have."

We got back to the house, late. I was tired, but Gang Orca had gotten to the bathroom before me. I rolled my eyes and went to my room to look at my costume. I hadn't gotten blood, tears or snot on it. Good. That villain was fucking pathetic and gross. I shuddered.

I went into the kitchen to get a coffee. I sat down with it and waited.

Ten minutes later, I got up to rinse my mug out.

"You handled that villain well today."

"Thanks. I think I'm-" I turned and stopped. My face went pink. Fuck. Gang Orca had come in only wearing a towel around his waist. His broad, muscled shoulders and wide chest still wet from just getting out of the shower.

"What's wrong?" He hand one hand on the towel and one hand out in a shrug. I mean, he looked good in those suits he wears, but...Fuck. I felt my face go from pink to red.

I looked away and waved my hand. "Go put a shirt on, will you?"

He put a hand on my head and chuckled. "Sure thing." I watched him leave.

I shook my head, feeling my heartbeat finally slow down. This guy is going to be the death of me...

My phoned buzzed. I blinked and slipped my hand under my pillow, answering the call.

"What? You have any idea what time it is?"

"Where are you?"

"In bed."

"You need to come."

I sighed. "Why?"

"Get dressed." The line went dead. I growled. Fuck you, Kurogiri, you smoky fuck.

I got up and put jeans on, a singlet and a jacket, tying my hair up.

I peeked out of my door to make sure Gang Orca was still sleep. Good. I closed my door and pressed my hand to it. The shield would keep anyone out until I got back. I slipped out the window and walked a block away before texting Kurogiri. He appeared and held an arm out towards his warp-gate.

I sighed. "You know I fucking hate you, right?" I stepped through the gate before he could reply.

"Hey, Tommy."

Tomura was sitting at the bar, on a stool. "Hey sis."

I frowned. "You seem chipper. What's up?"

Kurogiri went and stood behind the bar. Tomura motioned for me to sit. I sat on the bar, swinging my legs slightly.

"He's here."

I opened my mouth, but just then the door opened. A man dressed in red and grey rags walked in. His face was half covered by rags, his eyes determined. This must be Stain...

"I see. You are the ones who attacked UA. And you want to me to your numbers."

I glanced from him to Tomura and back. I don't think their ideas are same. Probably not the best idea...

"Yea. Come on, you've got so much more experience as a villain, sir."

I eyed Tomura. He is sucking up something major...

"What are you after?"

"For now, I just want to kill All Might. I want to break everything I don't like. Damn kids like this too...everything..." He held up a photo of Midoriya and I blinked. I looked to Stain. He narrowed his eyes at Tomura. He barely acknowledged me, but I wasn't even mad. This guy creeped me out.

"I was foolish to be interested. You're the type of person I hate the most." His eyes flickered to me. I raised my hands.

"Huh?"

I sighed. "Guys, can we all calm down please? I can feel the tension."

Stain ignored me and his hands went to his belt. "You want me to go along with your childish tantrum? What meaning is there in killing without conviction?"

I widened my eyes slightly. He really believes in what he does...

"Master, is it alright to let this continue?"

"This is fine. There's no point if we just tell him the answer. He should think about where he still needs to mature. Spur on his growth! That is what it means to educate."

I frowned slightly. Why was I even here then?

Stain shot forward and pinned Tomura to the floor, his blade going through his shoulder. I barely had a chance to blink. I felt Kurogiri's hand on my shoulder. He must have realized I was going to jump on Stain.

"No matter what you want to accomplish, it is necessary to have conviction and desire."

I clenched my jaw. Why does this Stain guy make sense?

"Those without it and those who are weak will be weeded out. It's only natural."

"Ow. That hurt. Kurogiri, take this guy back."

"I can't move, now."

I blinked and looked at him. "What do you mean you can't move?"

"It must be the hero killers quirk..."

I looked at Stain, now intrigued. He hadn't bothered with me, I'm assuming because I managed to keep my mouth shut.

"The society is overgrown with fake heroes, where the world itself has lost its true meaning, and the criminals who wave their power around idly should all be purged." He slid his sword close to Tomura's throat.

"No!" I jumped up and grabbed one of Stains arms. He didn't even look at me.

"Hey, wait a sec...Not this palm."

I blinked and looked at Tomura, still clinging to Stains arm. Tomura had grabbed the blade and had started to make it crumble. I sighed in relief. Sometimes that quirk was really cool.

"I'll kill you." Oh hell.

"Don't threaten the man, Tomura!" I shook my head at him.

He ignored me. "You sure talk a lot. Conviction? I don't have anything grand like that. If I had to say..Yea. It'd be All Might. I feel like I really want to completely crush this society, where trash like that gets worshiped."

I tightened my grip on Stain. He wasn't who I was worried about now. Tomura was talking like he was in a trance. I knew his beliefs, but he never said them out loud like that. At least, never around me.

Tomura went to grab him, but Stain dodged backwards taking me with him. I let go and stood back, staring between Stain and Tomura. Neither of them paid me any mind.

"My last injury was just about to finish healing completely..."

I frowned. Melodramatic much.

"We don't have a healer in our party, you know..."

I shifted my eyes. I saw Stain glance at me when I moved.

"Will you take responsibility for this?"

"So that's who you are?"

"Huh?"

"It seems our goals oppose each other. However, we do agree on one thing. To destroy the present."

"Stop messing around. Go home. Die."

I face-palmed. "You need better manners, Tomura."

"I'm the kind of person you hate the most, right?"

"I was testing your true motives. People show their true colours when they're on the verge of death. It's different, but there is desire. A warped sprout of of conviction living inside you. How will you bud? It might not be too late to wait until after I've seen that to dispose of you.."

"You're going to dispose of me?"

I stepped between them. "Nobody is disposing of anyone else! Not unless I'm doing it! And I'll do it if any of you get on my damn nerves!" I dead-panned as Tomura and Kurogiri started talking amongst themselves. I growled. "I hate those two sometimes..."

"I was speaking to you as well.."

I looked at Stain and I frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"You have desire. You have potential. What will you do with it?"

I blinked and opened my mouth, but he looked at Tomura again.

"My business is done. Now, return me to Hosu. There are things I must attend to there."

I shook my head. "Me too. I've been gone too long already."

Kurogiri, finally able to move, came over and made a gate for me. I waved to Tomura. He returned it and slumped on the stool. I looked to Stain. He nodded. It was slight, but I saw it.

I stepped through the gate and headed back to bed, thinking about what the hell just happened.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, all we did was patrol around. I knew Gang Orca could tell something was up with me, because I barely spoke. I was still thinking about what Stain had said to me. How did even know about me? Did he know about me, or was he just messing with me? I doubt it. Stain was serious when he had said it.

I saw some guy snatch a woman's bag out the corner of my eye. I flung my arm out and tripped him over with a tendril. I wandered over and picked the bag up. The guy looked up at me and tried to punch me, spikes appearing on his knuckles. I held my hand up, a small shield covering my hand.

"What the fuck...?!"

I looked at him, cocking my head. I narrowed my eyes at him. "People like you disgust me. I'm only going to warn you for now. If I see you again, you can bet I'll end you."

The man widened his eyes at me. I stepped back and gave the woman back her bag and kept walking.

"I think we should go back."

I looked up at Gang Orca and blinked. "Why?"

"You can't let your emotions get the better of you. Especially when you're out here."

"Ah. You're worried I'm going to injure someone."

He nodded. "Or yourself."

We got back to the house. I had found out why there was no one else here. It was so I could freely practice my quirks without any questions. I had found out through training, that I could re-enforce my shield, making it stronger. That had come in handy. I also found that I was better able to control my shield if I got distracted for whatever reason. Damn Gang Orca and the times he trained me shirtless... My healing got a fair bit of a workout too. Gang Orca didn't hold back, even in training. I had learned how to heal a fractured collarbone, cheek, sprained and torn ligaments and muscles. It had been hard, as well as painful, but it had been worth it in the long run.

I watched from the back veranda as the sun started to go down.

"There's something on your mind."

I nodded, but didn't turn around. "I'm still trying to figure what I want to do. I mean, Aizawa, Nezu, All Might, Cementoss, my classmates...They all think I can be something, but what is that something though? I'm different from everyone else. How am I meant to be something? How am I going to be what they want me to be?"

"You don't need to think about it right now."

"Huh?" I turned my head.

Gang Orca stood beside me and smiled. "You'll know when it comes down to it, what you need to do. Who you're meant to be. Until then, just train and focus on strengthening yourself."

I looked up at him, my cheeks going slightly pink from admiration. I smiled and nodded.

"Well then. Since I was basically useless today, I assume you want to beat me up." I grinned and stepped down into the arena.

He narrowed his eyes. "I never beat you up." He leapt towards me. I dodged and slid across the ground.

"Yea, sure. Keep telling yourself that."

He ran at me and raised his fists to punch me. I held up my arms, creating a shield. His punches drove me backwards. I tried to dig my heels in, but he was really strong.

I heard an explosion in the distance and blinked. The distraction caused my shield to become weaker and Gang Orca grabbed my arms, pinning me to the ground.

"You still need to work on that."

I looked behind his head and widened my eyes. I saw smoke and the orange tinge of a fire. "Look."

He shook his head. "That's not going to work."

I shook my head and shifted. I managed to free one hand, and pointed behind him. He looked over his shoulder then got up.

"What is going on?"

I stood next to him and frowned. "That's not a normal fire..." I widened my eyes. "The city's being attacked!" I spun and ran towards the house.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

What was I doing? I glanced over my shoulder. "Stain's in the city. So is a classmate. His brother was attacked by Stain. This is just the kind of thing that will give him the chance to find Stain."

"How do you know?"

I looked forward again. "Because that's what I would do."

We arrived not too far from whatever was going on. There was fire and smoke everywhere. People were screaming and running in all directions. I looked around and threw up a shield.

"What are you doing?"

I glanced at Gang Orca. "This shield is one way. Everyone can get out, but no one can get in."

"What about heroes and the fire department?"

I hesitated, then took the shield down. "I haven't worked out how to rig it like that yet. Working on it."

Rock Lock landed beside us. "So you did come? Make sure you stay out of the way, rookie."

I glared at him. "Mate, this ain't the time for snarky comments. I'll help where I can. I'm not stupid enough to do something I'm not capable of."

"We'll see."

"Shut up." I looked up. "Oh hell."

A huge Nomu with wings, shuffled out of the smoke towards us. I bared my teeth. What the hell was Tomura thinking?!

"Wait here!"

"Don't move!"

Both Gang Orca and Rock Lock ran towards the Nomu. There was no way in hell they'd be able to take it down, even with them both working together. I growled and looked away. I spotted something move in the alley to my left. I made sure Gang Orca and Rock Lock were busy and trotted over.

"So noisy...The idiots have come out, huh?"

I hesitated. "Yea. Seems my brother doesn't like being one upped."

"I'll dispose of them later."

"What about me, then?"

Stain looked at me. "You are different from them. You don't lack desire and conviction. You are like me. Go. Do what you should be doing, and I'll do the same."

Before I could reply, he ran off. Hell. I looked out of the alleyway. Dammit! The Nomu had thrown Rock Lock to the side. He was slowly getting up. Gang Orca had jumped on it and it was slowly raised into the air while trying to shake Gang Orca off.

I looked up at a ladder leading to the roof and climbed it. I jumped over the side and looked down. The Nomu hadn't managed to get very high. I held out my arm and created a bow. I lifted the bow, and an arrow appeared. I pulled it back, aiming for one of the Nomus wings. It was hard because it moving and I didn't want to hit Gang Orca. I waited, keeping the arrow trained on the Nomu. There. I released the arrow and it embedded itself in the joint of its right wing. It toppled and staggered slightly.

I jumped over the side. Luckily Rock Lock noticed and threw up a large chunk of debris for me. I landed and aimed another arrow at the Nomu's other wing. Got it! I jumped down again and Rock Lock kept throwing up steps for me. I landed next to him.

"I told you to not get in the way."

"You're the one who got tossed away like a rag doll! At least I kept my distance."

"I had to save you from falling to your death! What were you thinking, jumping from the roof?!"

I looked at him sheepishly. "I was hoping you'd notice, actually."

He dead-panned. "You're an idiot..."

We heard a loud bang and turned to see the Nomu on top of Gang Orca, claws buried deep in his shoulder. I narrowed my eyes. I replaced my bow with a pair of short swords and ran at the Nomu. I leapt onto it's back, slamming one of the swords into it's spine. Now, Nomu's don't feel pain, but they still feel the impact. It pulled it's claws from Gang Orca's shoulder and swiped its claws at me, catching me in the side. I had a feeling it still wouldn't actually attack me though.

I jumped off it's back, leaving the sword there, and landed a metre away from Gang Orca. I looked down at the wound in my side. It was wide and fairly long. Could nearly see my rib cage. I'll be fine. Fuck it hurt though.

I narrowed my eyes as the Nomu looked at me a moment then slowly started to turn back to Gang Orca and Rock Lock, who had gone to stand in front of him.

Yea, I thought so. "Oi! It's me you want! Leave them alone! Come and get me!"

The Nomu turned to me again. This time it didn't hesitate. It leapt at me, trying to flap it's tattered wings. I leapt to the side at the last minute, causing it to hit a brick wall and go through it.

I stood in front of Gang Orca and Rock Lock. Gang Orca didn't look too good. It looked like he lost a lot of blood. I turned back as the Nomu pulled itself out the wreckage. I waved my hand, a shield bubble covering Rock Lock and Gang Orca.

"You two stay there. I'll deal with this."

"What are you going to do?! No! Let me out! I'll handle it!"

I shook my head. "Not happening. You look after Gang Orca."

I lowered my head. I was becoming angry. This Nomu had hurt Gang Orca badly and attacked Rock Lock. There was probably other Nomu's running around somewhere too. The situation pissed me off. Not to mention everyone's expectations of me. Tomura still treating me like a little girl and a lackey. Kurogiri only hadn't killed me yet because I was Tomura's sister.

I bared my teeth. My remaining sword disappeared and I stood up straight. The Nomu slowly stepped forward.

"Rune...What are you doing?"

I glanced over my shoulder. It looked like Gang Orca was slowly going in and out of consciousness. I clenched my fists. "I'm doing what I need to do."

I looked back at the Nomu, and let my anger flow through my body. The Nomu started to run at me. I held my arms out straight by my sides. I felt the pure anger and rage go through me, coursing through my veins. I felt my eyes burning, my hands tingling. The aura that danced around my body was made of the four colours that went with my quirks. Healing: green. Reveal: silver. Warrior(shield and weapons): light purple. Immunity (finally got the name for it!): white. I felt something else, but I was beyond caring.

I raised my hands up. The Nomu launched itself at me. A deep, animalistic scream tore itself from my throat as I threw out my arms. A black wall of what looked like flames, hit the Nomu before it got to me and launched it backwards. Before it hit the ground, it was torn apart, piece by piece.

I dropped my arms by my sides, swaying slightly. I turned and waved my hand, getting rid of the shield.

"See?" I gave Gang Orca and Rock Lock a shaky grin. "Easy."

I fell forward, everything going black.

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. Oh. I must be in a hospital. Everything is white. I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain went through my right side.

"Whoa, easy! Take it easy!"

I looked over to see Gang Orca walk quickly to the bed. "Hey! You're alright!"

"A right sight better than you, I'd wager." He replied, patting my hand.

I grinned, then frowned. "But that...It got you?"

He smiled and sat on the chair next to me. "Yes, but it wasn't nearly as bad as when it got you. It only got my shoulder." He unbuttoned his shirt and showed me the bandages that covered his shoulder and shoulder blade. "Yours was much more serious. Besides, I have the muscle to cushion blows like that. You don't." He waged his finger at me. "You could have been killed."

I shifted and he helped me sit up. It was painful, but doable. I looked at him as he put pillows behind my back. "We all could have been killed. How I figured, better me than everyone else."

He blinked at me. "You didn't think you'd survive that?"

I shrugged. "I didn't know what was going to happen, it just happened."

"You really are an idiot!"

Gang Orca and I both looked up to see Rock Lock, carrying flowers. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from grinning.

"Oh admit it, Rock Lock. You were worried about her."

Rock Lock grunted and walked over to the bedside table, putting the flowers down. "They're from my wife, before you say anything."

"Just your wife?"

He glared at me and I looked away, unable to hide my grin this time.

"Your nap clearly hasn't improved your attitude."

I yawned. "Did nothing for my exhaustion either. I'm still tired."

"Can you stand?"

I frowned at him. "Probably. It was only my side. Why?"

"Then get up. The chief of police wants you across the hallway."

I frowned. "Why? And why can't he come here?"

"There's three other UA students over there. One is that friend you mentioned. Tenya Iida?"

I gasped and threw off the blanket. Luckily, I had a hospital gown thing on. Gang Orca helped me off the bed while Rock Lock gave me a crutch.

I hobbled across the hallway, holding my side.

"I got stitched, didn't I?"

Rock Lock rolled his eyes at me. "Obviously."

"Shuddup, man."

We walked into the opposite room and went straight over to Iida.

"Are you alright?" I looked around and spotted Todoroki and Midoriya. "You two as well? What the hell happened?"

"We could ask you the same thing!"

"Are you ok?"

"What did you do?"

I narrowed my eyes at Todoroki. "You tell me what happened first, Frostfire."

Someone cleared their throat and I turned around. I blinked. He's a dog. A literal dog.

"Hosu's chief of police, Kenji Tsuragamae."

Midoriya tried to get up. I would have helped him, but I could barely stand up myself.

"Oh you can stay seated, woof."

I just noticed that there were two other heroes here too. A man dressed in blue and one in yellow. I had no idea who these guys were.

"You must be the UA students who brought down the hero killer, right?"

My jaw dropped and I looked at the boys. "You what?!"

"Oh, you weren't with them?"

I laughed. "No! I was busy with a Nomu..."

"Oh. Well, this is awkward...Regardless, what I'm about to say probably applies to you anyway."

I frowned and looked at Gang Orca and Rock Lock. They both shrugged. Real helpful, guys...

"Regarding the hero killer we arrested, he had fairly serious injuries, with burns and broken bones and is receiving treatment under strict guard, woof. Since you are UA students, I'm sure you already know that when superpowers were still becoming the norm, the police attached high importance to leadership and standards and made sure quirks were not used as weapons."

I had to keep my face straight. I, myself, would be considered a weapon purely because I had multiple quirks. It didn't matter if I wouldn't hurt someone. Well, not if they didn't deserve it anyway.

"And then, the profession of 'hero' emerged to fill the gap, woof. For an individual's use of force and power that can easily kill others-"

Oh yea. This definitely applied to me.

"-actions that normally would be appropriate to denounce, to be accepted officially is thanks to the early heroes who followed the ethics and rules of the profession, woof. Even up against the hero killer, for uncertified individuals to cause injury with their quirks, without specific instruction from their guardians or supervisors is a clear violation of the rules. The three of you, and the pro heroes Endeavor, Manual and Gran Torino, as well as you, Miss, plus Gang Orca and Rock Lock-"

"Hey! What did they do?!"

"-must receive strict punishment."

"Wait a minute!" I looked over as Todoroki started to speak. "If Iida hadn't done anything, Native would've been killed. If Midoriya hadn't come, the two of them would have been killed. No one realized the hero killer had appeared. Are you saying we should've followed the rules and watched people get killed?"

"Are you saying that as long as it turns out alright, it's ok to bend the rules?"

"Isn't it a heroes job to save people?"

I opened my mouth. "In cases like this, yes. It saves people. Injures them, maybe, but at least they're still alive."

The police chief closed his eyes. "That is why you are not a full-fledged hero yet. Goodness, what are you being taught by UA and Endeavor, woof?"

I shook my head. I had caught the amusement in his voice, but that comment still hurt. Damn dog.

"You dog!"

"Ice-man!" I went to grab his arm.

"Stop it! He is absolutely right."

I turned my head. "Iida?" Todoroki kept walking, so I had to let go.

The man is yellow stepped in front of him. "Hang on a minute. Hear him out until the end."

"That was the official opinion of the police."

I frowned. "Official?"

"And the punishment and such would only happen if this were all made public, woof."

I grinned, then laughed. Heart attack averted.

"If this were made public, you would probably be applauded by the public, but you would not be able to escape punishment. On the other hand, this is a bit underhanded, but if it's not made public, the burn scars would support Endeavor being the hero who saved the day, and it would end there, woof. Thankfully, there were very few witnesses. This violation could be crushed here, woof. But this would also mean no one would ever know about your good judgement or achievements."

"I'm ok with that." I muttered.

"Which do you prefer? Personally, I don't want to be the one to find fault with promising young ones because of one big mistake, woof!" He gave the boys a thumbs up.

I still had no idea if this guy knew I killed a Nomu. Did he know? Oh hell...Did Tomura know? That idea scared my more than the police chief knowing!

Manual had tears in his eyes. "Either way, we will need to take responsibility for being negligent in our supervisory duties."

"Speak for yourself!"

I glared at Rock Lock. "Dude! Filter!" I made a zipping motion with my fingers. He just glared back at me, but said nothing.

Iida walked up to Manual and bowed. "I am truly sorry."

He smacked him gently on the head. "Alright. You'll cause trouble for others! If you understand, then don't do it again!"

"I won't!"

Midoriya apologized as well, and surprisingly, so did Todoroki.

I smiled. "Can't relate." I looked at Gang Orca and Rock Lock. "I'm not sorry for saving your asses. Just saying. You two can't go leaving me yet."

"You didn't save me! And I think you're missing the point!"

I shook my head. "I'm not. I agree with going along with it, but that doesn't mean I'm going to apologize. Especially if I don't mean it. I don't see the point."

Gang Orca just chuckled at me and Rock Lock. "You'll get used to these two."

"Yes, well. Because of the unfairness of adults, you will not be able to receive the praise you would probably have gotten, but at least-" I widened my eyes as the police chief bowed. "-as someone who also protects the peace, I can say thank-you."

I felt a lump in my throat. I don't know whether he meant me as well, but to do this...

"Please start with that next time."

I glanced at Todoroki and smiled. Figures he'd have to have the last word.


	19. Chapter 19

After the heroes and police chief all left, the boys demanded I tell them what happened. I told them under the condition they tell me their story too.

Todoroki had helped me sit on the bed beside Iida. I put my head on his shoulder. "I'm just glad you guys are alright."

"Us? What about you? You took on a Nomu!"

I sat up straight and shrugged. Should I tell them what happened to the Nomu?

"There's something you're not telling us."

Iida nudged me. "What is it?"

I shifted slightly and looked away. "I don't know exactly what happened, but...I...The Nomu is dead."

"What?!"

"You managed to kill it?!"

"I call bullshit."

I glared at Todoroki. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to know! Besides, you don't believe me? You can ask Gang Orca and Rock Lock."

I sighed and slipped off the bed. "I better go back to my room and make sure the doctor isn't looking for me." I grabbed my crutch and headed out. "I'll come back a bit later to hang out."

"If you don't fall asleep."

I grinned. "That's always a thing."

The doctor had been looking for me. He scolded me for leaving my room, but once I told him that the other UA students were across the hallway, he forgave me.

"Just don't go moving around too much, before the stitches heal properly." He lifted my shirt and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

He hummed. "It seems the wound is nearly healed over already. I can probably take the stitches out now, but I think I might leave them in until tomorrow, just to be safe."

"Well, that's good, right?"

He looked at me. "Hm? Oh, yes. It is good. Just unusual, that's all. Now, I've been meaning to ask about all these other scars." He sat on the chair and folded his hands in his lap. Uh oh. "Is everything alright at home?"

I blinked. "Doctor..."

"It's alright. This is a safe space. You can tell me."

I hesitated. "It doesn't matter anymore. My parents are dead. Neither of them can do this anymore." I shrugged, but I felt my chest get tight.

"I see. What about the more recent ones?"

"I try to train myself. I'm clumsy and tend to hurt myself a lot, that's all."

He studied me for a moment, then nodded. "Well, you need to be more careful. And go to the hospital when things get out of hand." He eyed me then got up. "If you need me for anything, just go to the front desk." He turned and left.

I shook my head. He didn't even tell me his name. I shifted myself onto the bed. My side didn't hurt as much now, and I didn't need the crutch.

"You're awake."

I looked up and grinned. "Yea. I'm surprised you are."

Aizawa came over and stood next to the bed. "How are you doing?"

I shrugged. "The doctor just left. He said the wound is healing quicker than normal. He said he can take the stitches out tomorrow."

"That's not what I meant."

I frowned. "Huh?"

He sat down on the chair. "Gang Orca and Rock Lock told me what happened with that Nomu. You tore it apart?"

I looked away. "I don't know exactly what happened or how it happened, but...Yea. I guess I did."

"It was dangerous to do what you did."

"I wasn't about to let that thing kill Gang Orca, Rock Lock or anyone else for that matter."

"You need to learn to slow down and think about things. You are not invincible, Kitia. Doing something like that can get you killed. That wound you received nearly killed you as it was."

I nodded. "You're right, I know."

He sighed. "Of course, you did save the heroes, plus countless other lives...So I guess I should give credit where it's due."

I smiled. "Thanks, Mr Aizawa."

"Just don't do it again."

I grinned. "No promises, but I will avoid doing something I'm not capable of."

"...And that's the best I'm going to get out of you."

"Yes sir."

After Mr Aizawa left, I decided to go see the boys again. I stepped into the room without any of them noticing me. I was about to say something, but Iida was talking.

"...I think I want to leave my left hand as it is."

I frowned. What is he talking about?

Midoriya lifted his messed up hand. "Iida, I feel the same way. Let's become stronger, together."

"I feel...Kind of bad..." I looked at Todoroki and frowned.

"About what?"

They still hadn't noticed me. Todoroki had sweat on his face.

"I feel like if I get involved...other people mess up their hands...Is it a curse?"

I scoffed as the other two started laughing.

"Todoroki, I didn't know you could make jokes!"

I walked over to the boys, grinning. "Me either, Ice-man."

"Kitia!"

Todoroki didn't look up from his own hands. "No, I'm not joking. I'm like 'The Hand Crusher', or something."

Midoriya, Iida and I all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"'The Hand Crusher'?!"

I leaned on Todoroki's bed and wiped my eyes. "Man, you need to lighten up!" I nudged him. "Laugh. It was funny."

"Maybe to you."

I grinned. "Always. Hey, did you find out why Endeavor gave me an offer?"

"Hey, wait. Endeavor gave you an offer?!"

I looked at Midoriya. "Oh yea. That's right. You didn't know, huh? Yea. Ice-man and I were trying to figure it out."

"Maybe he saw potential at the sports festival?"

Todoroki and I looked at each other and shook our heads. "Not with the way she mouthed off to him."

Midoriya widened his eyes and blue streaks appeared behind him. "You did that to Endeavor?!"

I shrugged. "He deserved it."

"And I'm not going to argue against that. I think I may have worked it out though."

I shifted to look at Todoroki. "Yea, and?"

He shrugged. "Just because of your power I think. He is obsessed with power. Be careful of him. I don't know what he'll do." The way he looked at me when he said that...

I frowned. "Gross. Not happening. I would literally Fus Do Rah myself off a cliff, before that happened."

Todoroki raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's a Skyrim reference..." I looked at Midoriya and Iida. They shrugged. I widened my eyes. "You poor bastards don't know what Skyrim is?"

They all shook their heads. I sighed. "When we all get out of here, you are coming over to my place and getting an education."

The next day, the doctor came and took my stitches out, like he said he would.

"Now, you can leave, but no 'training' and no fighting villains. Yes, I know were in the middle of an internship when this happened." He said when I opened my mouth. "I've given strict instructions to Gang Orca to not allow you to do any physical work. You can observe, nothing more. I don't want you back in here so soon after this." He indicated my side.

I nodded. "Alright. I'll try."

He sweat-dropped. "No. You won't try, you'll do it."

I grinned. "Yes sir."

"Better. Now, since your parents are deceased, who is your guardian?"

I hesitated. "I don't have one. I live by myself."

The doctor rubbed his chin. "I see..."

I studied him while he was silent. He was tall, with dark brown hair. Grey-blue eyes behind his glasses. He had an average build, so he wasn't intimidating. That is, until he opened his mouth. He was a very firm person, as well as kind. He really suited his profession.

"Legally, I can't let you leave unless you're staying with a guardian."

I jumped up, pulling my jacket on. "But I'm staying with Gang Orca."

"Yes, but he is not your guardian. Unfortunately, you need to stay here until you get a guardian. If there's anyone you can think of right now...?"

I stared at him. "Not right now." I said quietly.

The doctor sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be. I can't release you knowing you're alone, even if you do seem capable."

I just nodded and he left. Great. What I am meant to do now? I walked over to the window and looked down. I took out my phone. I hadn't looked at it since before the attack on the city.

Wow, so many messages. A location link from Midoriya. That was probably from when they took on Stain. Sorry I didn't see it, guys. Missed call from Ashido and Shouji. Whoa, and Mineta? Wait...Nearly everyone tried to call me?

I sighed and typed out a message to the group chat.

_Me: Hey guys. Sorry, been busy then ended up in hospital. Stuck here now because Dr won't let me leave. Says I need a guardian before he'll release me. Anyway, hope all you guys are doing better with your internships! I expect stories when I finally manage to get out of here!_

I sighed and put my phone down. No one will reply for a while, not with the internships. I heard a knock on my door and turned to see Midoriya.

"I didn't realize you were still here."

He smiled. "I thought you were going to leave today, but obviously not."

I nodded and went sit on the bed. Midoriya sat on the chair. "Yea well. I should have expected it, honestly."

"Your brother would be your guardian, wouldn't he?"

I shook my head. "I mean, he's an adult technically, but he's got a guardian himself, and his guardian hates me, so living on my own is so much easier."

"Oh. That's really sad..." He put his hand on his chin. "Maybe we could find you a guardian. Perhaps one of the teachers who know about your quirks?"

I shook my head. "They all know about that, but I don't want to be a burden on anyone." I laughed. "That is one thing I'm good at. Burdening people."

"Don't say that, Kitia."

"I agree with the lad." We both turned to see Gang Orca at the door.

I smiled and waved. "Hey. Sorry that the internship was cut short..."

He walked over and sat beside me on the bed. I saw out the corner of my eye, Midoriya's eyes shining. He was probably fangirling over Gang Orca. Can't say I blame him.

"That's alright. Your doctor told me why he won't release you. You don't have a guardian?"

I nodded. "Midoriya here suggested one of the teachers at school, but..."

"You're uncomfortable with the idea."

I nodded. "Yea." I looked at Midoriya. "You're allowed to say 'hi', you know."

He got flustered, muttering random words, then jumped up bowing to Gang Orca. "Oh, sorry. Hello, sir. Nice to meet you. And thank-you for looking after my friend."

I blinked and smiled. Gang Orca chuckled. "Hello to you too, and you're very welcome. Your friend is quite the character. She looked after me a lot too."

Midoriya sat down again and smiled. "Yea. I heard about the Nomu. Is it true? Is it dead?"

I grinned. "Doubting me are you, Deku?"

"No...But..."

"Yes. It's dead. The way it died though..." I looked away as Gang Orca glanced at me.

Midoriya frowned. "What happened to it?"

I hesitated and said nothing.

"I'll leave Kitia to answer that. I'm going to see what I can do about this guardianship problem." Gang Orca got up to leave.

"You're going to help me?"

He glanced over his shoulder at me from the doorway. "Of course. It's the least I can do. Besides, you are my intern. You need to be looked after."

I smiled and nodded. He left.

"So, what really happened, Kitia?"

I sighed. "I tore it apart. Not by my bare hands, but something happened. I got angry. I mean, really angry."

I looked at my hands as I told Midoriya the whole story.


	20. Chapter 20

I sat down at my desk. I had been allowed to leave the hospital the last day that I was supposed to be an intern. Nobody had told me why. The Doctor had finally told me his name. Gavin. Yup. Dr Gavin. He had given me his number in case anything else had happened. Gang Orca had given me his as well, and surprisingly, so had Rock Lock. They had wanted to keep tabs on me. I didn't complain or say anything snarky to Rock Lock. Honestly, it made me feel good that people cared about me that much. Neither Kurogiri or Tomura had bothered to text or call me to see if I was alright even though they knew where I was when the city was attacked.

"Seriously?! Seriously Bakugo?!"

I looked up lazily to see what Kirishima and Sero were laughing about.

"Stop laughing! My hairs gotten used to it, so it won't go back even after I wash it! Stop laughing! I'll kill you!"

Bakugo's hair was flattened and neatly brushed down. Probably the doing of the hero he interned with, the Jeanist. I sighed and got up. For some reason, this didn't amuse me as much as it should have. I walked over.

"I'd like to see you try, Side-part boy!" I walked up to Sero and back-handed him in the stomach. He doubled over as I turned to glare at Kirishima, my aura blue and black.

"Keep going. I dare you." Kirishima whimpered as I turned to Bakugo. I sighed and reached up, shaking his hair out.

"There. Don't say I don't do anything for you." I turned and went back to my desk. I folded my arms and rested my forehead on my arms, looking down at the desk.

I heard a few people muttering, assuming about me, but I ignored them. I was thinking about the Nomu.

I remembered bits and pieces. I remembered standing there, telling Rock Lock to stay put. Not that he had a choice with my shield covering him and Gang Orca, who had been laying on the torn up street, bleeding heavily from a deep wound in his shoulder.

I remembered standing there, staring at the Nomu as it ran at me. I remembered throwing my arms out at it. I remembered seeing this black wall hit it. I remember that the Nomu was thrown backwards and torn apart slowly.

"Kitia?"

I blinked and slowly raised my head. I saw Ashido and the rest of the girls. "Yea? What's up?"

Momo stepped froward, pointing at me. "We should be asking you that. You're never this down."

"And you never pass up an opportunity to tease Bakugo, ribbit."

"Tsu is right. What's wrong?" Tooru shook her arms.

I looked down again. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"That's not nothing. You can't lie to us, even if you tried." Jiro. The way she said it.

I frowned. You don't even know me. None of you do. None of you have even tried. I looked back at them. "I said I'm fine." I widened my eyes as the chair closest to me flew across the room and shattered when it hit the wall. The girls all shrieked and looked at me with a strange expression. I shook my head and lay my head down again.

Soon, everyone seemed to forget about me, and started talking about their own internships.

"...Women are all demons. They're just hiding their true personalities."

"What did you see at Mt. Lady's place?! I was kind of fawned over and had a good time. But the ones who changed the most, or at least went through the most were you three, right?"

"Oh yea, the Hero Killer!"

"I'm glad you guys made it out alive! Seriously."

"I was worried."

"I heard Endeavor saved you right?"

"That's amazing! As expected from the number two hero!"

"Yea. He saved us."

"I saw on the news that the hero killer was connected to the League of Villains. Imagining someone that scary coming to USJ freaks me out."

"He's not."

"Huh?"

I lifted my head slightly, so I could be heard. "Stain is not affiliated with the League of Villains."

"How do you know that, Kitia?"

I put my head back down and said nothing.

"Well, he's really single-minded and tenacious. Doesn't it almost make you think he's cool?"

Cool? No. Definitely not. Determined? Focused? Yes. He definitely was those things.

_You don't lack desire and conviction. You are like me. Go. Do what you need to do and I will do the same._

I frowned. Are we the same? I don't know.

"...It's true that he was tenacious. I understand how people think he's cool. But he chose purging as a result of his beliefs. No matter what he thinks, that part is definitely wrong."

I shifted slightly, keeping my head down. Is it though...?

"In order to keep anyone else from turning out like me, I will once again walk on the path to becoming a hero! Now, it's time to commence class! Everyone, take your seats!"

"He's so loud."

"It's because you talked about weird stuff, Kaminari!"

"Sorry about that."

I slid my chair back and got up.

"Kitia? Class is about to start..."

I flipped my hood of my black jacket over my head and walked towards the door.

"Come get me when we get to go to the training facility."

I walked out the door, without looking back.

I walked towards the class in the training facility. I had my costume on, just like everyone else did. The hood of my cowl was up, so they could barely see my face.

"Whoa, Kitia! That's your costume!"

"It looks great!"

"I didn't expect that kind of costume from you!"

My eyes shone in the blackness of my hood as I glared at Mineta. He whimpered and hid behind Shouji.

All Might stood in front of us. "Ok, I am here. Anyway, we'll start now. Right. It's hero basic training! Long time, no see boys and girls! How've you been?" If he looked at me specifically, I didn't notice. "For this time's hero training, since you've all just got back from your internships, we'll have fun with a rescue training race!"

"If we're doing rescue training, shouldn't we do it at USJ?"

"Shut up, Iida." He glanced over his shoulder at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yes well. That place is for training disasters. Do you remember what I said?"

I clenched my fists. Let's just do this. I just want to do something...

"That's right! I said 'race'! This is Field Gamma! A dense area filled with factories laid out like an intricate labyrinth. You'll break up into groups and go through the training one group at a time. When I send out a distress signal from somewhere inside, you'll all start at once from the outskirts of the city!"

I already did something similar when I ran from Gang Orca's place to the city. I even managed to not get lost. It seemed almost unfair for whoever I was in a group with. Luckily, I didn't care much for 'fair' today.

"It's a race to see who can rescue me first! Of course, you'll have to keep damage to buildings to a minimum."

All Might pointed specifically at Bakugo. "Don't point at me!"

He should have been pointing at me.

"Alright! First group, get in place!"

First group was: Ojiro, Midoriya, Sero, Ashido and Iida. I looked around. I didn't care who I was in a group with.

I looked up at the screen as everyone chattered.

"Who do you think'll win? I think Sero'll be first!"

"But Ojiro's there too."

"I think it'll be Ashido. She's really athletic!"

I glared at Mineta, but he didn't notice.

"Deku will be last!"

I glanced at Bakugo. He was more hoping than anything. I felt a nudge and turned to see Kouda looking at me with worried eyes. I still had my hood up, so he couldn't see my face too well.

"I'm fine." I moved away from everyone else, leaning against the railing.

"Ok, here we go! Start!"

I slipped down to a sitting position. I didn't care about the race. All I cared about was actually being in the race. I closed my eyes.

"Finish!"

I smirked under my hood. Already?

"Hey. Want to be in a group with us?"

I looked up to see Shouji, Mineta, Aoyama and Kouda. I frowned, but nodded. Sure. Then I grinned, under my hood. This is going to be easy.

Everyone else had their turn, and then finally it was our turn.

I ended up in an old abandoned part of a building, in a space that's floor had collapsed. It had one window, and I was three floors up. I grinned again. Easy.

"Start!"

I leapt through the floor and ran in the direction I heard the siren. Ever since I had killed that Nomu, my power had steadily increased. Now, I don't know if I had different quirks, or just power in general.

I cocked my head to the side and stopped. Ah. Aoyama. He's right...There. He appeared above me, shooting his navel laser to get to the next rooftop. I flung my arm out, using tendrils to grab his ankle and pull myself up. I used him as a ladder and leapt from his shoulder to the rooftop ledge and kept running. Did he fall? Probably.

I kept running and spotted Mineta and Kouda. I smirked. I ran harder and caught up to them. Mineta shrieked and tried to throw his sticky balls at me. I created a shield, to which they stuck too, plus Mineta and Kouda couldn't get through it either. I dived off the edge of the building. I swear I heard everyone gasp. I kept my ears and eyes open. One left. He was going to be difficult.

I felt something grab me around the waist and I stopped falling. "What are you doing?! You could seriously hurt yourself jumping off buildings like that..."

I looked at Shouji, but with my hood, he couldn't see my grin. He was holding onto a ladder on the side of the building. There you are. I lifted my arms up and slipped out of his arms, but he grabbed my wrist. I heard something and looked around to see All Might in the building next to us. He was standing at the window watching, eyes wide. I grinned. "Sorry about this, Morph-Man."

"Huh?"

I tugged my wrist out of his hand and kicked off the brick wall at the same time. I spun my body and the momentum carried me through the window to where All Might was standing. I landed amongst the broken glass in a crouch. I stood up straight and brushed myself off. I waved my hand and the shield trapping Mineta and Kouda disappeared. I closed my eyes and searched, in my mind, through the streets until I saw Aoyama. He was running towards the building where we were standing. He had a few cuts and scratches, but he was fine. I opened my eyes again, removing my hood. All Might continued to stare at me, like he had seen a ghost.

I grinned. "Does this mean I win?"

Barely anyone spoke to me until all us girls got to the locker room. Then they all turned on me, while I was slipping my shirt on.

"Kitia."

I looked up at everyone. "Uh, yes...?"

"What was that?!"

"How could you do that?!"

"What were you thinking?!"

I blinked and put my hands up. "Guys, I literally have no idea what you're talking about..."

"What is with you today? You're not yourself?"

I looked down, fiddling with my buttons. Ashido put her hands over mine. "Something's wrong. I can tell. What is it?"

Ochako and Tsu sat either side of me while Momo, Jiro and Tooru stood around me. I looked around at everyone. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"You can tell us."

"We're your friends!"

I blinked. "Friends?"

Ashido hugged me. "Of course we are! Even though you're moody sometimes, and kinda scary, you're our friend!"

"She's right, ribbit. There's something off about you since you've been back."

Ochako put her hand on my shoulder. "What happened at your internship?"

Should I just tell them? They're guaranteed to hate me if I told them the whole truth. I had ended up telling Midoriya about being raised a villain, on the condition he swore not to tell anyone. But telling them everything...

I looked around at everyone. They all wore expressions of concern. I bit my lip, feeling tears.

"I just..." I cocked my head and frowned.

"What is it, Kitia?"

"Shh. I think I hear..." My face went blank. I stood up and walked over to the far wall. I could hear Mineta faintly talking about the girls. I motioned for the girls to come over. I pressed a hand to the wall and the other I held up. This was a new trick I learnt, but hadn't quite perfected. Mineta's voice came quietly from my hand.

"...Yaoyorozu's ample yaoyoro-boobs! Ashido's slender waist! Hagakure's floating underwear! Uraraka's fine uraraka-body!"

We all had tick marks on our heads at this point. I turned to Jiro. "Would you do the honor's?"

"Huh?"

I moved my hands and pointed to the hole in the wall. She smirked and maneuvered her earlobe jacks into the hole. We heard a scream and we laughed.

"Got him in the eye!"

I grinned. "Brilliant. Fucking brilliant!"

"Ok, that's it for class. There's only one week left until the final exams. You all are studying properly, right? I'm sure you already know, but it won't just be a written exam. There's also a practical component. Make sure you train your minds and bodies at the same time. That's all."

As soon as Mr Aizawa left, chaos erupted.

"I haven't studied at all! With the sports festival and internship, I didn't study at all!"

"It's true that we had one event after another."

"For the midterms, we'd just started school, so they didn't cover much, so I didn't really have a hard time with them, but with the back to back events and stuff, the finals will be different."

"It'll be tough since there's a practical exam, too."

"You were ninth in the midterms?!"

I shook my head. These guys worry way too much.

"And here I thought you were one of us!"

"Guys like you are only likable if they're dumb..."

I laughed. "Wow, Kaminari. Tell us what you really think..."

"Ashido, Kaminari! Let's do our best! We all want to go to the training camp together, right?"

I leapt up. "Wait what?! What training camp?!" I sweat-dropped as everyone ignored me. Thanks guys. Appreciate it.

"Do you need to study, Kitia?"

I looked up at Shouji and Tokoyami. Everyone had relaxed around me a little after the rescue training race. "Always, but I'm not overly worried."

"Why is that?"

I scratched my neck and glanced over at Momo. "Oh, uh. I just...I don't think I'll fail that's all."

"What makes you say that?"

Sweat appeared on my cheek as I kept scratching my neck. Should I tell them that I'm actually smart, or just leave it for them to figure out...

"All right!"

"It'll be easy if it's robots!"

I frowned at Ashido and Kaminari. "Robots?"

"You guys look like you'd have a hard time controlling your quirks against people."

"Yea! But I can let loose with robots, so it'll be a cinch!"

"And it'll be a cinch for me to melt them!"

"Now you just need Momo to help you study, then you'll be set for the finals!"

"We'll definitely be able to go to the training camp now!"

I wandered over to Sero. "Hey, uh, about hitting you...I'm sorry. I wasn't in the best mood..."

He grinned and leaned on my shoulder. "It's about time you apologized! I was getting tired of waiting for it!"

I grinned back and shoved him lightly. "Shuddup. You did kinda deserve it."

"Hey! You would've thought it was funny too, if you had have been in a better mood!"

I opened my mouth but I didn't say anything. He did have a point.

"It doesn't matter if they're people or robots. They're the same if you beat them up, right? What are you idiots talking about it being a cinch for?"

"Who're you calling an idiot?"

"Shut up! If you need to control your quirk, control it! Idiot!"

I hid my grin behind my hand. Bakugo had a point, sorry guys.

"Hey, Deku-"

Oh hell.

"-I don't know if you've figured out how to use your quirk a little or what, but you seriously keep pissing me off. I don't need another half-assed result like at the sports festival. At the upcoming finals we'll get individual scores so we'll see who's better whether you like it or not. I'll beat you with an indisputable difference! I'll kill you! Todoroki! You, too!"

"Ok!" I said loudly. "Moving on. Bakugo..." I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out into the hallway. "You're in a worse mood than me..."

"Shut up! I'm going to take you down too!"

He shoved me hard against the wall and walked away. I stood up straight, rubbing my arm. "Ouch, you prick!"

He didn't turn around. What's his problem?

Whenever I had free-time, I would study. I didn't think I needed too, but I did anyway. Kurogiri had tried to call me, but I had simply told him I was studying and to fuck off. I was still mad that neither of them had bothered to call me after the Hosu City attack.

I had gotten a text from Dr Gavin to see how I was doing. I got one from Gang Orca and Rock Lock too.

At school, the exams were difficult, but it seemed that most other people were struggling harder than me.

"Pencils down, everyone. The last person in each row, collect the answer sheets and bring them here."

I handed mine up. I wasn't getting up. I was tired again. I put my head down.

"How do you think you went?"

I looked up, placing my chin on my arm, looking at Tokoyami. I shrugged. "I suppose we'll find out, hey?"

He shook his head. "That's not the best way to look at it..."

I grinned. "Are you kidding? That's the best way to look at it. Nothing is ever boring that way."

Finally, the day of the practical exam. I had been getting anxious about it. The others had told me about the robots from the sports festival had been similar to the ones they faced in their entrance exam. Damn, and I didn't even know how to fight these things. Just how to dodge them.

"Now, we will begin the practical exam."

I blinked. All the teachers were here. What the hell? I nudged Kouda, but he just shrugged, shaking his head. Dammit! We've been had!

"Of course, it is possible to fail this exam. If you want to go to the training camp, then don't make any stupid mistakes. I expect that you all have gathered information ahead of time and have some idea of what you'll be doing."

Clearly not now. I wonder if anyone else has figured it out yet...

"We're fighting robot warriors like at the entrance exam, right?" I face-palmed at Kaminari's outburst. Mate, if that were the case, why is there so many teachers?

"Too bad. For various reasons, the exam will be different starting this time!" Principal Nezu popped out of Aizawa's scarf. I widened my eyes and tried to keep the grin off my face.

"From now on, we want to focus on person-to-person combat and hero work, and stress teaching that is closer to actual fighting. So, we'll have you form teams of two to fight against one teacher!"

Called it. Hell. I frowned. Wait a minute...

"In addition, the pairs and who each pair will be up against have already been decided. These were determined at my discretion based on various factors, including fighting style, grades and interpersonal relationships, so here they are:

Todoroki and Momo, and they're fighting me."

I clapped my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. The look on Aizawa's face right there! Hell!

"Midoriya and Bakugo-" Woooow.

"And their opponent..." All Might jumped down from wherever the hell he was hiding. Wow...That one shall be interesting...

"I will do it! Work together and beat me, you two!"

"Good luck." I muttered.

"And now, we'll announce the teams and the teachers they'll be up against all at once!"

1st Match: Satou and Kirishima Vs Cementoss. I glanced at them. Man, good luck.

2nd Match: Tsu and Tokoyami Vs Ectoplasm. Wow.

3rd Match: Iida and Ojiro Vs Power Loader.

4th Match: Momo and Todoroki Vs Eraserhead. Lucky pricks.

5th Match: Ochako and Aoyama Vs Thirteen. That one will be interesting.

6th Match: Ashido and Kaminari Vs Nezu. Oh dear...

7th Match: Kouda and Jiro Vs Present Mic.

8th Match: Tooru and Shouji Vs Snipe. Good luck.

9th Match: Mineta and Sero Vs Midnight. I shook my head at that one.

10th Match: Bakugo and Midoriya Vs All Might.

"The time limit for the exam is thirty minutes! Your objective is to either put these handcuffs on the teacher, or to have one of you escape from the stage."

I frowned. "Wait a minute..." Principal Nezu put up his hand.

"Is it really ok to run away?"

"Yup."

"But it'll be different from combat training! You'll be up against someone waaaaaay better than you!" Present Mic is so melodramatic, I swear.

"Better...than us? I can't really imagine that, though."

"Dummy! Hey girl, watch your mouth! You hear?"

I dead-panned at Present Mic's outburst. Oh yea. Definitely melodramatic.

"This time, your exam will be very similar to a real battle. Please think of us as villains."

I don't think I could ever think of any of them as villains...

"Assuming you come across your enemy, if you think you can win a fight against them, then that's fine."

"However, in cases where there's too big a difference in your abilities, it would be smarter for you to run away and get help. Todoroki, Iida, Midoriya, and yes, you too Kitia-"

I cocked my head, frowning.

"-I'm sure you all understand this well."

"That's right! Your decision making skills are being tested! But with these rules, you're probably thinking the only choice is to run, right? That's why we had the support course make these for us!"

All Might pulled out what looked like a thick bracelet.

"Ultra compressed weights! We'll put on about half our body weight. It's to give you a handicap. It's old fashioned, but it makes it hard to move and eats up stamina. Oh shoot, they're heavier than I thought..."

I laughed as All Might put two on each arm. This is amazing.

"By the way, there was a competition to decide on the design, and we ended up using Young Hatsume's."

I tapped my chin. Hatsume, Hatsume. Why do I know that name...I clicked my fingers. "Mei! Mei Hatsume! Oh, she would have been ecstatic! Good on her!"

"Alright, each team will take the practical exam in order on the prepared stage. Satou, Kirishima, get ready."

"Yes sir!"

"Those waiting for their turn can watch the exams or think of strategies as a team. Do what you want. That's all."

"Wait!" I ran up to Aizawa as he walked away. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"My name didn't come up. I am I doing this too? And who am I meant to be with?"

He gave me an evil grin. "You will see." He turned and continued walking.

I shivered. Why did I have a bad feeling about this?


	21. Chapter 21

I made my way into the monitor room. These fights were going to be interesting. We all had been allowed to wear our costumes, which I actually liked the idea of.

"Well, it looks like I'll have a lot of work today."

"Oh, can I help? I need to practice anyway..."

"Do they all know about your quirks?"

I nodded. "They found out, but they haven't told anyone else. So, basically, all the teachers and all of 1-A know. Plus, you, Gang Orca and Rock Lock." I pressed my hand to my temple. That's a lot of people.

"Gang Orca and Rock Lock?"

"I interned with Gang Orca and Rock Lock just happened to be there."

"Oh. You trust them?"

I smiled, then grinned. "Yes. Both of them. Even if Rock Lock is stiffer than a board, he's fine."

Ochako came in. "Deku, you're watching too?"

"Yea. We don't have many chances to see other students and teachers fight."

I tapped my chin. "Which reminds me...Recovery Girl?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you know what's going on with me? I mean, I wasn't told who I was paring with or who I'm fighting. Do you know?"

She shook her head. "Sorry. Principal Nezu must have a good reason for not telling you."

I frowned and looked up at the screen. "I have an uneasy feeling about it."

**"Team Satou and Kirishima, practical exam. Ready, go!"**

"My money is on them running in head-on..."

"You think so little of your classmates, dear?"

I grinned. "Nahh. I just know them better than they think I do."

Kirishima and Satou ran down the main street and straight into a wall Cementoss created. I sighed. This is going to be easy for him.

I watched as Kirishima grinned and used his quirk: Hardening. Satou followed his lead and swallowed a whole canister of sugar. Satou's quirk is Sugar Rush. Depending on how much sugar he eats, he can become five times as strong for three minutes.

They started to run at Cementoss. I looked at Recovery Girl with an 'I told you so' expression.

Cementoss threw up wall after wall as Satou and Kirishima punched through them. I face-palmed. "These guys are so fucking..."

"You can do it, Kirishima, Satou!"

I looked at Ochako through my fingers. "Don't bet on it. Those two are fucking idiots. They could have easily put the handcuffs on Cementoss if they used this..." I pressed a finger to my temple. "But they'd rather use the wrong kind of muscles." I turned back to the screen. "Remind me to clout them both over the head when they're finished getting their asses handed to them..."

"I agree with Kitia."

Ochako looked at Midoriya. "Huh?"

"Kirishima and Satou's quirks are amazing, but there's a limit to how long they can use them. Oh the other hand, I don't think Mr Cementoss has that. The more time passes, the more of a disadvantage Kirishima and Satou will be at."

"No way..."

I nodded.

"This practical exam is pitting students against teachers they'd have a hard time with on purpose. I think the key will be how they deal with their weaknesses to pass."

I widened my eyes. Their weaknesses...

"That's exactly right. Before your own turn comes around, you should think carefully about your compatibility with the teacher you'll fight."

**"Team Satou and Kirishima retires due to both members losing consciousness."**

"Oh dear, it's only the first match, and I already have to work?"

"Recovery Girl..."

"Yes dear?"

I looked from the screen to her. "Can I come? I have some thinking to do, as well."

She nodded and I followed her to the first aid office.

**"Team Tsu and Tokoyami, practical exam. Ready, go!"**

"Damn! I wanted to watch that one!"

Recovery Girl looked at me as we got to the door. "You can go back and watch if you want, dear."

I shook my head. "No. I really should focus on getting stronger, even just before the exam. Plus..." We stepped in to see Satou and Kirishima's unconscious forms on the beds. "I did say I was going to clout these two..."

Recovery Girl glanced at me, smiling and nodding, then she went to work on Satou.

"What should I do with this one?"

"How do you heal, dear? I have to kiss them."

I made a face. "I don't know exactly how mine works, but..." I reached over and hovered my hand over Kirishima for a moment. I frowned. I placed my hand on his shoulder blade. "Here. This is the best spot to heal for it to spread out..." My hand glowed green. Green lines spread out through his body, searching and healing whatever was needed.

"Very good. That's impressive."

I removed my hand and the green glow disappeared. "I want to get better. I found when I was in hospital that this-" I showed her the scar from where the Nomu got me. "It healed almost overnight. It has slowly decreased in size, and before long I probably won't even have a scar. I want to work on honing that. Do you think there's a way to do that, so I can help other people?"

"I'm not sure, dear. You can always try. I should get back. Are you coming?"

I shook my head. "I'll stay here and make sure they don't wake up stupider than they already are."

"As you wish." Recovery Girl left.

I sat down at the desk and started to think. What were they planning for me? Obviously I was to go last, since they're refusing to tell me what's going on. Were they planning on me being by myself? Well, that parts obvious. I was the odd one out. I frowned. A one on one fight isn't that bad. Why would they hide it? Maybe they're just hiding it from my classmates, specifically? I know a few would offer to go again, just to show off. Or maybe they're playing on making me fight another student? That's a possibility.

**"Team Tsu and Tokoyami have passed." **

I grinned. Of course they did. Never doubted for a second.

I sat there for a long time waiting for Satou and Kirishima to wake up.

**"Team Iida and Ojiro have passed!"**

I grinned. Good.

**"Team Todoroki and Momo, practical exam. Ready, go!"**

I jumped up and shook Satou, then Kirishima. "Come on, guys." I kept running between them, shaking them. "You're missing everything!"

Neither of them blinked. "Gah! Jerks!" I thumped Kirishima's stomach. My hand went red and started throbbing. "Ouch!"

Kirishima sat up, rubbing his stomach. "What were you trying to do?" He grabbed my hand and looked at it, shaking his head. "Why would you try that?"

"Todoroki and Momo. Going up against Eraserhead. As if I'd want to miss that!"

He stared at me. "So why are you in here with us?"

"So I can do this." I reached over and slapped the back of his head. He didn't use his quirk this time.

"Ouch! Why?!"

"Because you didn't use your brain! Neither of you did, and you can bet your ass I'm going to do the same thing to him when he wakes up!"

"What do you mean? Cementoss is way too strong."

I lifted my hand and he cringed. I lowered my hand and just pointed at him. "You're an idiot! One of you could have distracted him while the other snuck up behind him! And that's just a basic plan! You also have lured him into a building, and jumped him. You could have dodged around those walls instead of going through them!"

Kirishima grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Let's just hope I never have to go up against you. You're smart, Kitia. That's why I like you."

I grunted. "Yea well. Make sure you start thinking from now on, or the next time I hit you, it'll be with my shield!"

"Yes mam!"

I glared at him and looked over at Satou. He had slowly started to sit up.

**"Team Todoroki and Momo have passed!"**

I growled and went over to Satou. I slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"She hates that we lost."

"I don't hate that you lost, you numb-skull! I hate that you didn't think about it before jumping in!"

Satou stopped rubbing his head and looked at me, his cheeks turning pink. "Aw, you really do care about us!"

A tick mark appeared on my head. "You two really are idiots...Ow!" I looked at my hand. It was still throbbing. "Hm. Maybe I fractured it when I hit you." I looked at Kirishima. "I'm not sorry though!"

He laughed. "I wouldn't expect you to be. Here." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to him. He put his arms around my shoulders.

"What are you doing...?"

"Well, there's one thing I've noticed that I'm not sure if anyone else has..." He looked over as Satou got up and came over. "But you might act like a tough guy-"

"Watch what you said next, Stone-head..."

He sweat-dropped. "Still nope. But you really aren't."

"Yea. You're a softy!"

I growled. "Watch it, candy-cane."

Kirishima tightened his grip, hugging me. "Aw, look. She's trying to get mad. It's cute."

I felt my cheeks go red. "Shut up!"

"She's giving in!" Satou chuckled and put his hand on my head.

"You guys suck..." But I could feel a small smile on my face.

"Ah, you love us. As much as you won't admit it, we know."

I looked at my hand as it started to glow, healing itself. What the...?

"What the...?"

"See, I figure you're really a huggy person. You are with Ashido, but only because she forces it. But I see how you look at her when she hugs you. You secretly love it."

Satou nodded. "I seen it too. We're not complete idiots."

I looked at them both, my eyes shiny. "So, you guessed that my healing would work better if you were hugging me..."

Kirishima frowned. "What? No. I just wanted to hug you and this seemed my only chance."

I dead-panned and Satou sweat-dropped. I spun and punched Kirishima, a shield covering my hand. He fell over the bed and landed on the floor.

"...Ow..."

"You really are an idiot, Kirishima..." I said, eyes closed.

Satou nodded, arms folded.

I opened my eyes a little and glanced at him as he picked himself up, leaning on the bed. I let a small smile settle on my face.

I guess you're not so bad, Red Riot.

I walked up to the screen to watch. There wasn't any sound, but with all this weird new power, I could watch and get the gist of the sound.

Aoyama and Ochako were holding on for dear life, as Thirteen used his quirk to try and suck them away.

A camera panned to Aoyama and Ochako. I frowned. What were they talking about? I focused on the memory of the sound of their voices and their lip movements.

Aoyama: Hey

Ochako: Hold on! Right now I'm-

Aoyama: You were thinking about what Midoriya would do, weren't you?

Ochako looked at Aoyama. I don't think she said anything.

Aoyama: Do you like him?

I smirked. Sorry Ochako. It really is obvious.

She looked shocked, then her face went red. She let go. Wow. Aoyama looked so proud of himself. Note to self: High-five Sparkles when he gets back.

Ochako managed to kick Thirteen and pin him. Sparkles flew down and jumped on Thirteen as well, then he was handcuffed.

I grinned. These two are both getting high-fives.

**"Team Aoyama and Uraraka have passed!"**

"Nice judgement, Uraraka! I can't believe she thought to use her opponents power to get in close!"

I looked at Midoriya, then raised an eyebrow at Tsu. Please tell me she understood what just happened...

"Ribbit. To me, it looked like she happened to let go, though."

"Really?"

"Yes. I wonder what she was talking about with Aoyama right before she let go?"

"Who knows? We can't hear what they're saying over here."

I face-palmed. These guys can't really be THAT clueless...Right? I grinned. It seems I've underestimated Sparkles though. Sneaky little fuck.

The door opened and Iida and Momo came in. They started talking but I decided I was going to go for a walk. I still needed to work out what I was going to do.

"Kitia?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you going to watch Ashido and Kaminari?"

I widened my eyes. "Oh! That's right! Yes!" I ran at the railing and grabbed onto it, grinning. I had already figured that I could be up against one of three people. Aizawa, considering our history and they think I probably wouldn't hurt him, plus because I have so many quirks, they figure I'm likely to use them so erasing them would be the best bet. There's Ectoplasm, with his clones they're likely to think he has a good chance of at least delaying me that thirty minutes. Then there's Nezu; his quirk is just being a really really smart rat. Smarter than most human-beings, I heard. He would be interesting to go up against. I needed to see what he was like.

**"Team Ashido and Kaminari, practical exam. Ready, go!"**

It was irritating that I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but knowing them, they were planning on running straight to the gate. It wouldn't surprise me if they were underestimating Nezu as well. He might be a rat, but he's a smart rat.

Oh dear. Blue lines appeared on my face as Ashido and Kaminari had to run for their lives as pipes and parts of buildings started to come down on top of them.

"This is going to be over sooner rather than later..." I scratched my neck.

"The principals riding the crane?!"

"But how is he attacking them?"

"He's so far away from them."

"It's probably his forecasts."

"Forecasts?"

"Yes. What's more, he probably reached those through sophisticated calculations."

_**"Nezu- Quirk: High Specs. He's an animal with a quirk that makes him smarter than humans! He's a unique being that you won't find anywhere else in the world!"**_ I looked around. Who said that? I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Humans did a bunch of experiments on Nezu in the past, so in times like these, he can't help but let out his true self." I shuddered as Recovery Girl spoke. One of my fears once the public finds out about my multiple quirks is being taken by the government and being experimented on.

I put my hand on my chin. Maybe that's one of the reasons Nezu wanted me to stay at the school? He knows what it's like to be different...I looked up at the screen that showed Nezu cackling away with his cup of tea. I smiled. I think I'm starting to respect you and understand you more now than I already did, Principal Nezu.

**"Team Ashido and Kaminari retires due to running out of time."**

I sighed. Not surprised. Nezu is good.

I looked up at Nezu again. He sipped his tea, then looked at the camera.

Nezu: And I left one escape route for you, too. Too bad.

I grinned. How kind of you, sir.

I had decided to got for a walk, after watching Ashido and Kaminari against Nezu. I didn't have to watch Jiro and Kouda go up against Present Mic. I looked up as I heard him.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!"

I put my fingers in my ears. Jeez, tone it down a little, will you? I sighed. Is it possible they'll have me go up against him? No. Probably not. My shield would deflect his voice back at him.

I looked around and saw no one. I lifted my hand and a small, purple ball appeared in my hand. I stared at it for a few moments, then turned and at a tree. It hit a branch and the branch cracked and fell to the ground.

I sweat-dropped. "Oops..."

"There you are, mademoiselle. You really showed that tree..."

"Hey, Sparkles. Nice job passing." I grinned and held up my hand. "You deserve a high-five."

He grinned and high-fived me. "Merci."

"Also, I know what you said to Ochako. I didn't realize how much of a sneaky fuck you were. I'm impressed."

"Are you still trying to work out what the teachers have planned for you?"

I nodded. "There's so many options." I looked up at him. "What do you think they'll do?"

He pressed his hands to his cheeks, eyes shining. "You want my opinion?"

"Of course. What better way to work out a sneaky situation than to ask a sneaky prick?"

His face went dark. "I don't know how to take that..."

I laughed. "Relax. It's a compliment. So, what do you think?"

**"Team Kouda and Jiro have passed!"**

I looked over at the arena and grinned. "I wonder what Present Mic thinks about that..."

"I think it's possible that they may have you go up against all, or at least some of the teachers."

I spun around. "What?!"

Aoyama placed a hand on my shoulder and looked down, shaking his head in pity. "I do not envy you, mademoiselle."

"But...why do you think that?"

He looked up at me. His face was dead serious. "Because, as much as nobody else in 1-A will admit, you are the strongest person, and that is without your quirks. Having you against one teacher would be easy for you, regardless of who that teacher is. Aizawa may be able to erase quirks, but you don't need to use your quirks, do you?"

I stared at him.

"Then, when you actually do use your quirks, you can beat almost anyone. Bakugo is the next strongest, and even he has a hard time getting through your shield. The only logical thing for your exam, would be to have you have multiple 'villains' to subdue or run away from. There is also a possibility of them using a student or another teacher as a hostage, to lure you out into the open." He smiled at me, starry eyed. "I mean, you did kill a Nomu after all!"

I stared at him. "I, uh...Aoyama?"

He blinked. "Yes, mademoiselle?"

"I..." I smiled. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say. And it actually made sense. Thank-you. I think you've earned my respect, Sparkles. "

He grinned. "Well, of course. It is moi, after all." He put one hand on his chest and lifted his other arm in the air.

I laughed. "Even if you are a little flamboyant sometimes."

Instead of going back inside, I decided to stay outside and talk out strategies with Aoyama. He was surprisingly easy to talk to, once I got passed the fact he's obsessed with himself.

"I'll probably end up going last, huh?"

He nodded and crossed his legs. We were sitting under the tree I almost destroyed. "Yes. It makes sense to do it that way. The teachers also didn't want the rest of us feeling bad if they put you first. Everyone would have compared themselves to you and made mistakes trying to over take you."

I nodded, hand on my chin. "Yea, but if that were the case, wouldn't they want everyone to try harder?"

"Everyone is going to try their hardest anyway, mademoiselle. They don't need to use you as a carrot."

I raised an eyebrow. "I actually understood that analogy..."

**"Team Mineta and Sero have passed!"**

"Shall we go back in and watch Midoriya and Bakugo Vs All Might?"

I shook my head, then shuddered. "Do you think they'll make me go up against him?"

"You seem worried. What if they did? What would you do?"

I looked at Aoyama. "I'd run, of course. I mean, sure I know I'm strong, I guess. But that's All Might, man. I'm not stupid. I would go through the gate."

He nodded. "That's why they won't use All Might."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. They're testing us on our decision making, right?"

I nodded.

"So, everyone knows by now you will avoid a fight unless you are forced into that situation. Also another reason why they'll use more than one teacher."

I frowned. "You're really good at this stuff, Sparkles. Why don't you show this side more often?"

He grinned. "It's a secret."

I laughed. "Well, I'm glad I got to see it at least. And thanks for helping me. I mean it."

"You're welcome. I suppose I had better go grace the others with my presence." He put his hand on his forehead.

I put my hand over my mouth and laughed. "Sure, Sparkles. You go do that. I'm going to stay here and think on it a little more."

"Alright. I'll come get you when Midoriya and Bakugo are finished." He stood up and bowed in a flashy manner before leaving.

I shook my head. That boy is the biggest mystery in the whole class, I swear. I frowned. Why did he help me though? I've been nothing but rude and nasty to him. I sighed. Definitely a mystery.

Now, back to my current problem. I didn't know who I'd be up against, so it's better if I think of a plan for everyone. Sparkles was right about them not using All Might. I'd easily be able to avoid him, but I would think of something just in case.

Alright, so who were the teachers here again? Oh, right. Cementoss, Nezu, Snipe, Midnight, Power Loader, Thirteen, Ectoplasm, Present Mic, All Might and of course, Aizawa.

I leaned against the tree, frowning. Time to really start trying. Time to show them what I can really do.


	22. Chapter 22

**"Team Midoriya and Bakugo have passed!"**

I sighed and looked up. True to his word, Aoyama came striding towards me. He held out his hand to help me up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous."

He nodded. "Let's go find Principal Nezu and ask what you are doing."

We barely took two steps before All Might landed in front of us. We jumped and clung to each other.

"All Might?!"

"Don't do that!"

We breathed out and let go simultaneously. All Might eyed us, then grinned. "Kitia. It's your turn for your exam!"

"Yea. But what's happening with that?"

He grinned and wagged his finger. "It's a surprise. Come with me. Young Aoyama, I suggest you go back to the monitor room. You're going to want to watch this."

Aoyama and I looked at each other and shrugged. "I'll see you after, mademoiselle." He squeezed my hand then left.

All Might nudged me. "You two, huh?"

I frowned, then looked at him. "What are you..." I made a face. "No. He's in love with himself. Everyone knows that. Jeez. Let's go. I'm getting antsy."

"Hmm."

"What?"

He grinned. "Nothing. Let's go."

I had been basically dumped in a city setting. I was told to wait until the speaker said 'Go!' before I was allowed to move, so I looked around while I waited. I did it for two reasons. One: to see what kind of setting I had; Two: to make sure no one was sneaking up on me.

**"Kitia. Practical exam. Ready, go!"**

I took off down the street to the closest alleyway. Would whoever I was up against know I'd do that? Probably. I stopped and quickly looked around to see if no one was there. Nope, good. I ran down to the end of the alleyway. There was a door and a ladder. I kept my ears open as I thought about it. I turned around and went back to the ladder at the mouth of the alleyway. I jumped up and started climbing. If Aizawa was the person I was up against, he'd be up there somewhere, but it was also the easiest way to get around. I just had to take my chances. Plus, if I happened to be up against Power Loader, I was better off up here anyway.

I vaulted over the side and sat down against the wall straight away. I looked around. The gate was...I closed my eyes searching the streets. Ah. I opened my eyes again.

"Four blocks." I muttered. "I should be able to make that. Surely."

My ear twitched as I heard a noise. I frowned. What was that? I got up in a crouch and ran low to the other side of the building. I heard voices, but I couldn't make out the words. How many voices?

Two. It sounded like two.

I looked over to opposite building. If I was to jump, whoever it was would see me. If I was to confront anyone, I'd prefer one on one. Dammit.

Wait.

_This practical exam is pitting students against teachers they'd have a hard time with on purpose. I think the key will be how they deal with their weaknesses to pass._

My weakness. I deliberately avoid combat. They think I can't fight. Is that what they think my weakness is?

No.

_You need to learn to slow down and think about things. You are not invincible, Kitia. Doing something like that can get you killed. _

If I was to jump, they'd see me. If I run, I might run the risk of running into someone else anyway. What option is safer?

Well, either way, staying in this spot is definitely not safe. They'd be patrolling everywhere.

I kept low and trotted to the back corner of the building. Ok, let's just assume worst case scenario, and I'm up against all the teachers including Aizawa and Nezu. I shuddered. I fucking hope not. Focus!

I looked down and saw Present Mic and Midnight. I ducked down again before they saw me. I looked up and saw two sets of handcuffs sitting on a concrete slab. I frowned and quickly grabbed them.

Alright. Think. What would Aizawa say if he was here?

I blinked. "You can't be a hero with just one trick..." I grinned. "That's it!"

I looked around quickly, then ran and jumped over to the next building. I dropped into the closest window. Present Mic was better off outside, so if they saw me, I dare say Midnight would be the one who came in. I pressed my back against the wall and tucked the handcuffs into my belt. I heard footsteps. One set. Good. Hopefully it was Midnight. If not, this plan would still work.

I slipped through the window and held onto the side of the building, balancing on the ledge. Present Mic was just below me, leaning on the wall, whistling. I frowned. You're seriously underestimating me? Prick!

I let go and dropped onto his back, instantly covering his mouth. I twisted a hand and two tendrils appeared, grabbing his wrists. He threw himself backwards against the brick wall but I made a shield. He then licked my hand, obviously thinking I'd find it gross.

I grinned. "Sorry. I'm not like other girls. It's going to take a lot more than that to gross me out."

I looked over to the door. If Midnight doesn't run through there, then...Present Mic took a deep breath as I looked up. I yanked his head around and let go as he yelled out. The blast hit Midnight as she tried to jump on me, releasing whatever that stuff was that made people sleep. I leapt backwards and covered my nose and mouth. Present Mic's blast had knocked Midnight out and Midnight's scent had put Present Mic to sleep. I wrapped my cowl around the lower half of my face and quickly put the cuffs on them.

Hm. The speaker didn't say anything, so there must more.

I wonder how much time I have left? More importantly, who else was left?

I went behind the building and ran towards the gate. The gate was in the main street, but if there were more teachers, well 'villains', one of them would be near the gate. If there were more than one, one would be at the gate, and the other would be following me.

I kept my head low, running in and out of the back streets. I had figured by now that Aizawa was one I was probably up against. I could almost feel him watching me. Unless, of course, he was watching the monitor.

I spotted a water tower. Brilliant. I leapt up onto the ladder and started to climb. Nobody was near me yet. Where were they?

I got to the top and looked around. I didn't see anyone sneaking up on me. I looked towards the gate. Shit.

Cementoss was standing in front of the gate and Ectoplasm was standing a little further down the street. I watched as he puked out that white, smoky crap and created clones. How many? I counted eight. They looked at him for a moment than took off in different directions. Either they were looking for me or...Yup. Setting up a perimeter. I watched as each clone took a partner and stood North, East, South and West of the gate.

I smiled and nodded my gratitude. Ectoplasm wasn't underestimating me. That made me feel good.

Still, I had an idea to get rid of them anyway. I looked over to the ladder and spotted two more sets of handcuffs. They hadn't been there a minute ago. I picked them up and grinned. "If you're going to give me the cuffs, the least you can do is hand them over to my face, Eraserhead."

I heard him land on the other side of the platform. He didn't say anything.

"So, are we going to fight, or can I go down there first? I'm assuming you want to see what I'll do first?"

"You're bargaining with a villain?"

I turned around, putting the cuffs in my belt. "Am I wrong?"

Aizawa stood there, with his hands in his pockets, scarf moving around with the breeze. He looked almost exactly the same way as when I first met him when I was twelve.

He lowered his head slightly and closed his eyes. Then, he smiled. It was only small, but I noticed it. "Unfortunately, no. You aren't wrong." He opened his eyes again. "This time, don't hold back."

Before I could reply, he turned and dropped off the platform.

I grinned. "I wasn't planning on it, sir."

I looked around the corner of a building that was two blocks away from the gate. I couldn't see four of the clones, I gathered they had gone into buildings, either searching for me or going to the roof.

I stepped out of my hiding place and walked up the main street. I turned my head side to side, looking at the buildings as I passed.

I got to the last block and stopped when Ectoplasm and two of his clones spotted me. I had my hood up, hiding my face. They couldn't see my grin as I reached up and slowly put on the goggles Aizawa had given me. He didn't want me to hold back? Then, I won't.

"Kitia. It's ab-"

I threw my arm out, creating a shield wall that hit the two clones; it hit them hard enough for them to disappear. I ran up behind the shield, and saw Ectoplasm shake his head. My grin widened.

Cementoss put his hands down on the ground and a wall came up in front of me. I grabbed the top of it and pulled myself up, dropping down before it got too high. I landed not too far from Ectoplasm. I grinned, waiting for him to open his mouth. I didn't have to wait long. I created a ball and threw it into his mouth. I had left a line attached to the ball and yanked myself towards Ectoplasm. I grabbed his shoulder, swinging myself onto his back and tying the line around his head. He tried to hit me, but I pinned his arms behind his head with my elbows and put the cuffs on him.

"There. One to go." I leapt off his back as a wall threw me into the air. I flipped myself, landing in a crouch. I threw my arms out, as Cementoss created more walls.

Hm. Let's try a thing. I pushed my shield out and waved my hand. A giant purple drill appeared behind my shield. I pushed and the drill went forward, demolishing Cementoss' walls. I jumped up onto the drill and waited for the next wall to appear.

There. I leapt onto the wall and launched myself at Cementoss as the drill went through the wall. I kicked out and he went to grab my leg. I flung my arms towards him, pushing myself backwards. I still hadn't worked out how I could do that. I think it had something to do with the air. I heard explosions going off and grinned. I had rigged a few of the buildings I had passed with non-fatal bombs. If it was the clones that set them off, they'd be gone now.

I landed and stood up straight. Cementoss threw more walls at me and tried to bury me, like he did Kirishima and Satou. I smirked under my hood. Sorry, Cementoss. That won't work on me.

I threw my arms down by my sides and I shot upwards. I kicked my legs and my body shifted, aiming for Cementoss. He was staring at me, shocked. I grinned. Good. I held my arms up and created a shield just before I hit him. We rolled and I leapt up, jumping on him before he could sit up. I cuffed him and sat down, legs crossed. I lowered my hood and the goggles.

"So, there's only Aizawa left?"

Cementoss stared at me and nodded. I smiled. "Oh good. I doubt I have much time left." I stood up and looked around. I didn't see him, so I shrugged and went to the nearest building. I flipped my hood back up again and put the goggles back on.

Alright, Mr Aizawa. You come to me then.

I stood on top the roof of the nearest building. I had already worked out a few ways to handle Eraserhead. If he had used his quirk on me while I was fighting everyone else, it didn't work. On the other hand, if he didn't use it on me, he's more than likely going to now.

I looked up and saw him through my goggles. He stood on the other side of the building. He had his goggles on too.

"You successfully put handcuffs on the four 'villains'. That's impressive."

I didn't say anything, but a little mini me in my head was doing a dance from the praise.

"You still held back, didn't you? You're afraid of hurting someone. I think from now on in training, we will work on the new quirks and controlling that power you seem to have."

Why was he talking so much?

"I'm sure your classmates are all watching this and are impressed with you. Perhaps they are even envious, or even annoyed that you don't show your true potential."

I frowned. There's that word again. What potential?

"Perhaps you are confused. What should you do? Who should you trust? What, or who, should you become? What will you do, Kitia? When faced with that decision, what will you do?"

He's testing me! I don't know whether he's trying make me mad, or make me doubt myself, but he's making me think. He's distracting me. But from what?

I didn't move as he kept talking.

"Principal Nezu is a kind person. He helped you from the start, did you know that? He allowed you into the school, regardless of knowing your history-"

I sucked in a quiet breath. He told Aizawa?

"-regardless of what you could possibly become. I didn't think you could possibly become anything other than what you going to become. But then, you came into the class and settled well. You made friends, you came to school, you attended classes. You continued to improve until I saw what potential Nezu talked about. I saw who you really are underneath all that self-doubt and questionable morals."

I widened my eyes slightly. Time's nearly up! That's what he's doing! He's talking, distracting me. Does he think I'll fight him or go to the gate?

"You still have a long way to go on the road. Which path will you choose?"

I cocked my head slightly. "Which path?" I grinned. "This one." I stepped off the edge of the building and kicked my legs against the wall, pushing myself towards the gate.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Aizawa swinging on his scarf towards me. Even if he used his quirk on me, it would do nothing, as I wasn't using any of my own.

I looked towards the gate. I was nearly there. Just one more push. If this doesn't work, I fail.

I threw my arms down by sides, hard. Black, smoky wings appeared on my back, shooting me forward. I held my arms out in front of me and created a Naginata. I slammed the pointed end into the ground and swung myself through the gate, landing heavily.

I lay on my back, looking up at the sky, breathing hard.

**"Kitia has passed! All matches for Class 1-A's practical exams have been completed!"**

I closed my eyes and grinned. Good. I would've been so pissed if I failed.

I limped into the room with the venting machines. I really needed food. I'd prefer real food, but a packet of chips would do for now.

"Kitia!"

I looked up and blinked. "Yea? What?"

Kirishima grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "What the actual fuck?! What was that? What are doing? You can do all that?"

I stared at him. "Uh, mate. You need to calm down, because I have no idea what you're babbling about..." I looked at Satou. "Can you get me something please? His gripped hasn't gotten any lighter..."

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks, man." I looked back to Kirishima. "What's your problem?"

"Your exam!"

"Uh, yea? What about it?"

He shook me again and I shifted slightly. "Uh, Kirishima, you're kinda freaking me out a little...Could you stop..."

He blinked and loosened his grip. "Sorry. I just...I thought that..."

I sat down, rubbing my shoulders. "Thought what?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter..."

I looked at him and frowned. "Don't give me that. What?"

He shifted his feet then sat next to me as Satou handed me a packet of chips. My favourite flavour too. "He was worried about you."

I saw Kirishima look sharply up at Satou and go slightly red. "I was not! I knew she'd pass!"

I shrugged. "I didn't. I was debating on just going through the gate, but with both Cementoss and Ectoplasm there, it wasn't an option. Then Midnight and Present Mic were there to see how strong or smart I was, so that was easy. I still don't understand why they were together. Their quirks cancel each other out, clearly, so why? And Aizawa was just there to see what I would do. He kept monologuing, distracting me. At first, I didn't know why, but then I figured it was one of two things. One: Someone sneaking up behind, or two: I was running out of time."

"You were running out of time. By the time you went through the gate, you had thirty seconds left."

I dropped my bag of chips on the table, mouth open. Kirishima reached over and closed my mouth. "Not a good look..."

"Thirty seconds? Are you serious? How much time did I have?"

"Fifteen minutes." The three of us turned as Aizawa walked through the door.

"Fifteen minutes?! Are you serious?! How is that even fair?!" I created a ball and threw it at him. He lifted his hand and caught it, his expression never changing. I growled and waved my hand, making the ball disappear.

"You did it, didn't you?"

"Yes, but that's besides the point! Why didn't you tell me I had less time?"

"Ah. That's my fault." Principal Nezu stepped out from behind Aizawa's legs. "I thought that if you were told, you wouldn't perform as accurately as you did. Having you think you had the same amount of time as everyone else, didn't put as much pressure on you, and we could see how you would do." He clapped his paws and smiled.

I tried to be mad, I really did. But I just couldn't get mad at Nezu. I sighed instead. "You guys suck..."

"Well now that that's settled. Kitia?"

"Yes sir?"

Principal Nezu looked up at me and smiled. "Well done." He patted my knee, turned and walked out the door. Aizawa looked at me and nodded, then followed Nezu.

I looked back at Kirishima and Satou. "I think I impressed them both."

Kirishima couldn't help himself and hugged me. "I think you impressed everyone."

I sighed. "You're too clingy, you know that." But I smiled at Satou.


	23. Chapter 23

As I limped down the alleyway towards my warehouse, a warp-gate opened up and Kurogiri stepped through.

"What do you want?"

"Your brother wants to see you."

I sighed, but I didn't argue. I was too tired from the day. I stepped through the gate into the bar without replying.

"Hey, sis. You look tired."

"I'm exhausted. Had the exams today."

"Ah, I see."

I sat down on a stool at the end of the bar and put my head down, as Tomura looked at a pictured. Kurogiri went to stand behind the bar.

"Are you curious, Tomura Shigaraki, about the boy Izuku Midoriya?"

I frowned, but didn't look up. Ever since USJ, Tomura has hated Midoriya. I heard the door behind me open and I glanced over my shoulder. A man wearing a blue suit and glasses stood in the doorway. Who was this guy? Luckily I had changed into my jeans and jacket instead of my uniform...

"Shigaraki, you all have been the talk of the town for the past few days. I hear you're starting something big-"

Tomura crumpled up Midoriya's picture and destroyed it. "And? Who are they?"

The man turned around without saying anything. Interested now, I turned on my stool as a boy and a girl walked in.

"So it's you, huh? I saw a picture of you, but you look gross in person."

I smirked. "You can talk, staple-face."

He glanced at me. "I don't know who you are."

I smiled. "Good. Let's keep it that way for a little longer, ok?"

The girl grinned and hopped from foot to foot. "Wow! That hand guy! You're friends with the great Stain, right? Right? Let me join, too! The League of Villains!"

"Well, this one's enthusiastic..."

"Kurogiri, get rid of these guys. Everything I hate came together in one set. A brat, and a rude guy."

"Now, now. They came all this way to visit, so let's at least hear them out, Tomura Shigaraki. Besides, that big shot broker brought them. They're bound to be valuable assets."

"I agree with Kurogiri." I slipped off the stool as they looked at me. "Let's see what can offer."

The broker man looked at us. "I don't care what you do with them, but do make sure I get my commission, Kurogiri. At least let me introduce them. First, this cute high school girl."

I leaned on the bar. This shall be interesting.

"Her name and face were kept tightly under wraps by the media, but she's on the run as the suspect in a series of deaths by blood loss."

I raised my eyebrow. Impressive.

"I'm Toga! Himiko Toga! It's hard to live! I want the world to become an easier place to live! I want to become Mr Stainy! So let me join the League of Villains, Tomura!"

I smiled. She definitely had enthusiasm. I wandered over and put my hands over hers and smiled. "I like your enthusiasm, Toga, I really do."

She gave a wide grin.

"She can hold a conversation for the most part. I'm sure she'll be of use. Next, this guy over here."

I squeezed Toga's hands then went to stand in front of the boy. He was tall and had what looked like burns or scars on the lower half of his face and bottom eyelids. He had staples in these places as well. He looked down at me with interest, but said nothing as the broker continued speaking.

"He hasn't committed any flashy crimes, but he holds fast to the hero killers ideology."

"I'm uneasy about this. Does this organization really have a just cause? Don't tell me you're going to let this crazy woman in?"

I smiled. This guy knows what's up. He seemed to have good instincts. Tomura didn't agree with Stain. Not really. He just wanted to cause havoc. Stain just wanted everyone to see that some heroes are just there for the paycheck.

"Hey, you. You can't even do what that crazy high school girl was able to do. Give your name first. You're an adult, right?"

"I currently go by Dabi."

I raised my eyebrow. "Dabi?"

"That's not what I want to know. What's you're real name?"

"I'll tell you when it's time. Anyway, I will carry out the will of the hero killer."

I smiled and nodded to Dabi, then went and sat back on the stool. I liked these two.

"You don't have to say what you haven't been asked. Jeez, everyone's hung up about Stain, Stain...I don't like it."

"You mustn't, Shigaraki!"

I kept a straight face as Tomura stood up.

"You're all no good!" He rushed at Toga and Dabi. I raised my hand and created a shield. That same time, Toga and Dabi attacked and Kurogiri created warp gates.

"Please calm down, Tomura Shigaraki. If what you wish is to come to pass, then we must increase the organizations numbers. Strangely enough, we're in the spotlight right now, so now is our chance. We should not be rejecting them, we should be receiving them." Kurogiri said something else, but I couldn't hear. Tomura looked at me through the warp gate. Kurogiri's gate had opened up next to my head when Tomura tried to attack Toga and Dabi. Sneaky fuck.

I nodded, agreeing with Kurogiri. Tomura took his hand out of the gate and the gate disappeared. I took down my shield.

"Shut up, Kurogiri..." Tomura started to walk out of the bar. I sighed. He hates not getting his own way.

"Where are you going?"

"Shut up!"

I held my hand up. "Let him go. He needs to cool off."

The door slammed and the broker looked at us. "I don't want to complain about a client, but he's young...too young."

"I thought he was going to kill us."

I looked at Toga. "He would have, if Kurogiri and I hadn't have stepped in. Tomura is like that. I suggest you don't piss him off, ok?" I smiled at Toga and Dabi.

"He makes me sick..."

I glanced at Dabi. I couldn't really argue with the guy. Sometimes Tomura really got to me as well.

"Would it be alright to give you answer at a later date? I believe he knows what he should do."

I sighed. "Why can't I make the decision for once? Tomura gets all the fun..."

"Isn't it time you went home?"

I nodded. "Yea. I suppose I can trust you to deal with this mess, Kurogiri." I looked up at him and he created a gate for me. I looked back at Dabi and Toga and waved. "I'll see you guys around. If you ever want to contact me for whatever reason, ask Kurogiri."

They raised their eyebrows at me. I grinned and stepped through without saying another word.

The next day, I was sore all over. I sat at my desk and stretched my arms and legs. Thankfully, nobody had said anything about my exam. Yet.

"Everyone, I'm looking forward to hearing stories about training camp."

I lay my head down. I was still tired.

"We don't know for sure yet! There might be a last minute twist!"

I grinned. "Yea. Like, none of us actually going..."

"Kitia!"

I laughed into my arms.

"If we failed the exams, then we'd have to skip training camp and be in summer school hell. And since we didn't pass the practical exam...If you guys still don't get it, then you're dumber than monkeys!"

"Calm down, buzz boy..."

"I don't know either. Our team passed thanks to Mineta, but I was just sleeping the whole time."

I grinned. That was highly amusing and I wish I had've watched it now.

"Anyway, since we don't know how they're scoring it..."

"If you feel bad for us, then I dunno, just bring me back lots of stuff!"

The door opened.

"Once the bell rings, get in your seats."

I sat up straight as everyone rushed to their seats. Man, I'm even too tired to make a crack about it.

"Morning. Unfortunately, there are those who didn't pass the final exams. Accordingly, for the training camp in the woods...everyone's going!"

"A last minute twist!"

"We can go too?!"

"Really?!"

"I'm glad you guys get to come. It would be boring if everyone wasn't there." I smiled at Ashido.

"Yea. Some failed, but no one failed the written exam. In the practical, Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari, Satou and Sero failed."

Sweat appeared on my head as Sero face-palmed. "How did you let Mineta beat you, tape-man? That's just shocking..."

"For this time's exam, we on the villain side made sure to leave a way for the students to win while watching to see how you all would take on the task at hand. If we hadn't, most of you would have gotten stuck before you started."

"So, when you said you were really out to crush us..."

"That was to make you feel cornered."

I scratched the back of my hand, staring at Aizawa. I feel personally attacked by the practical exam...

"In the first place, the training camp in the woods is to increase strength. So those who failed need it the most. They have to get stronger. It was a rational falsehood."

"A rational falsehood?!"

"Mr Aizawa, I may have passed, but I feel personally attacked. What made any of the teachers think I could do what I did?"

Kaminari pointed at me, frowning. "What are you complaining about?! You passed and you're stronger than the rest of us! You shouldn't even be allowed to come to the training camp!"

I blinked at him, then put my head down. Jeez, Kaminari. I didn't peg you as that much of a jerk.

"Kaminari..." Aizawa's voice was firm.

Kaminari stayed silent.

Iida jumped up. I had heard him say something, but I wasn't really listening. "Since you lied to us twice, our faith in you will waver!"

Speak for yourself.

"Wow, you're being a wet blanket, Iida."

"That's true. I'll consider that. But I wasn't lying about everything. Failure is failure. We have prepared a separate time for extra lessons for you all. Frankly, it'll be tougher than the extra lessons you'd get if you stayed at school."

I smirked. Fuck you, Kaminari.

At the end of the day, I was sitting at my desk with my head down, thinking about what Kaminari had said to me. Was he right? Did I deserve to go?

"Well, in any case, I'm glad we all get to go together." I looked up Ojiro. He looked genuinely pleased.

"A week of training camp, huh?" I glanced over at Iida, but seeing Kaminari, I looked away again.

Perhaps he is right. He is right about one thing; I am stronger than any one of these guys, including Bakugo and Todoroki. Neither of them had spoken to me since the exams either.

"I'll have to buy a bunch of stuff."

I cringed at Kaminari's voice. His earlier comment really got to me, so whenever I heard his voice, it struck a chord.

"Night vision goggles-"

"Oh, then we're off tomorrow, and we just finished our exams, why doesn't 1-A all go shopping together?!"

"Oh, good idea! Wouldn't that be the first time we all hung out together?"

"Hey, Bakugo, you're coming too!"

"Like I'd do something so irritating."

I looked up at Bakugo as he started to leave. I looked around at everyone, then quickly got up and followed him.

"Kitia?"

I turned to Ochako. "Hm?"

"Will you come?"

I hesitated, my eyes flickering to Kaminari. "Maybe. I'll see." I turned and trotted after Bakugo.

"What do you want?!"

I rubbed my arms as I followed him. "I just...I wanted to apologize. I know you always want me to give it everything I got, and I didn't until the exams and...I'm sorry, alright?"

He stopped and turned around. "That comment Kaminari made got to you, huh?"

I shifted my feet and nodded.

"Forget about that fucking idiot."

I blinked and looked up at him. "Huh?"

"You heard. Don't worry about that fuckhead. In fact, forget about everyone who tries to bring you down! They're just pissed because you're stronger than they are, and they hate you for it!"

I stared at him then smiled. "But you hate me too, Go-Go."

He glared at me. "For a completely different reason." He turned and continued walking. "You better fucking go with us to that training camp, so I can kick your ass there!"

I grinned. "Not if I kick your ass first!" I could picture his smirk as he walked away.

"And so, here we are!"

I had decided to go along with them to a massive ass mall. I had never been here and I was amazed at how big something like this could be.

"With the most stores in the prefecture, the newest and coolest, most advanced. Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall!"

I looked around. "How there be something like this that's so big..."

"You've never been to a mall before, Kitia?"

I shook my head, looking up. I staggered and held my head. "That is crazy high..."

I looked over at Midoriya and he seemed to be as impressed with it as I was, muttering away over there...

"You're scaring the children. Stop that."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Plz stahp." I looked around again. I would definitely get lost in this place...

"Sports festival, yay!"

I turned around and saw random people yelling at us. I shook my head. "I am not built for getting attention. I'm going..."

"Where can I get lock-picking tools and small drills?"

I leaned over to Mineta. "Probably from a serial killer, I'd imagine..."

"Everyone has different things they want to do, so why don't we decide on a time to meet back up?"

"I agree!"

"Then let's meet back here at three o'clock."

"Yea!"

I shrugged. "Sure." Someone grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"Hey! Where are we going?!" I looked up to see Shouji, Tokoyami, Mineta and...

"Kaminari?"

He let go of my arm and scratched his head. "Yea, I think I owe you an apology..."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "These guys put you up it, didn't they?"

Sweat appeared on Shouji and Tokoyami, but Mineta just nodded with his arms crossed. "He was nasty."

"But I'm still sorry!"

I hesitated, then smiled. "As long as you mean it, I forgive you."

He grinned and nodded. "And to prove that I am sorry, I'm going to buy you something."

I raised an eyebrow as he and Mineta exchanged a look. Uh oh. This can't be good... They each grabbed a wrist and started towards a shop that had swim suits. I was glad when Tokoyami and Shouji followed. No way in hell did I want to be alone in there with those two.

I looked around in the shop. Well, I did need one, and he's offering.

I shrugged. "Alright, Kaminari. Your on." I looked at Tokoyami and Shouji. "I'm glad you two are here too. Hell knows what I would end up with if you weren't."

They nodded. "These two are terrible."

Mineta and Kaminari had run off somewhere and left us three at the change rooms. I sighed and put a hand on my head. "How did I end up here?"

"Mademoiselle?"

I blinked and looked up. "Sparkles? What are you doing in here?"

Aoyama held up a armful of shorts. "They have male swim suits too."

"Ah. Right."

He came over and nudged me. He cupped his hand over my ear. I closed my eyes. I knew exactly what he was going to say. "If you say anything, Lazer-boy, I'll deck you right here."

He laughed. "As you wish."

Mineta and Kaminari chose that moment to come back with armfuls of swim suits for me. Hell.

I looked at Aoyama. "This is why I'm here." I sighed heavily and pressed a finger to my temple. "You two are lucky that Shouji and Tokoyami are here, or this would not be happening..."

"Like we'd leave these two creeps alone with you."

I grinned and looked around, but Aoyama had disappeared. I shrugged and took the first lot of swim suits from Mineta. I could tell this was going to be way out of my comfort zone already.

"And you have to come out and show us!"

I looked at Tokoyami and Shouji. "No matter how bored you get, please don't leave me alone with these two..."

"That wouldn't happen."

Shouji put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't put on anything too revealing..."

I glanced at Mineta and Kaminari. The looks on their faces...

"You don't need to worry about that...Believe me..." I went into the change and sorted through all the suits. I sweat-dropped. Most of them were basically just strings. I grabbed all of them and opened the door. "These are beyond inappropriate, grapes! Even for you!" I threw them at his head and closed the door again.

I started to take my shoes off when Kaminari shoved the pile he had under the door. I rolled my eyes and went through them as well. Surprisingly, the ones he picked weren't as bad as Mineta's lot. I only had to throw out a handful of suits.

None of them were one piece suits, but I didn't mind. Clothing that rubbed on the scars on my stomach too much irritated them and made them sting a little anyway. I had to constantly have a shield up under my clothes to stop that from happening.

I took my shoes and socks off, then took my shirt off.

"Mineta!"

I smirked. I figured he'd try to look under the door, so I had my back to it. I heard the other boys chastise him and continued changing.

The first one was black and luckily covered everything it needed to cover. It was made for women with bigger boobs. I could tell because it only just covered the bottom of mine, but luckily it sat there comfortably. The bottoms of it covered everything too and wasn't overly tight. I looked in the mirror. Alright, I'm sorted. I took a breath and opened the door a little.

"I still don't know about this..."

Mineta jumped up. "What are you worried about?" He grinned and narrowed his eyes. "You worried it won't suit you and that we'll be disgusted by you?"

A flash of lightening went through my head as I narrowed my eyes at him. I opened the door a tiny bit wider. "I hardly think that'll be the case! Jerk!" I stepped out, one hand on my hip.

Mineta fell over the seat he had been sitting on, blood spurting from his nose and mouth.

I smirked. "That's what I thought. Fuck you, grapes."

I looked over to see Kaminari trembling in his seat and rolled my eyes. I turned to Tokoyami and Shouji. "I'm going to try something else now." I grinned when I saw both of them trying to avoid looking at me, both their cheeks red. "This is going to be a fun game..."

I turned and went back into the change room to try something else. I didn't really feel like trying every single one on so I picked out three more. One was white, with a halter neck with mesh covering my chest between my boobs and my neck. I wasn't a fan of white really, but I didn't mind that one.

The second one was a light aqua colour with ruffles on the top.

The third one was just a plain purple one.

I threw the rest of them out of the door and closed it again. I put the white one on and then the purple one. Both had gotten similar reactions to the first one and I couldn't help but laugh at the boys.

"Alright. Last one." I went back into the change room and put the aqua one on. I stepped out again and spotted Aoyama, wearing purple board shorts. "Hey! How long have you been there?"

He grinned. "Not long. You need to do a pose."

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Shouji and Tokoyami both shook their heads. "She does not need to do a pose."

I laughed. "Yea. It might embarrass them more than they are already."

"Oh, go on, mademoiselle. Like this." He put one hand on his hip and one arm in the air.

I grinned. "Like this?" I did the same pose as Aoyama and laughed when Kaminari fell over his seat next to Mineta. I swear they were both passed out by now. I saw out the corner of eye Shouji and Tokoyami wipe their faces and turn away. I grinned, amused.

"That's it! But I think I found something that suits you better."

I put my arms down and frowned. "Oh?"

He held up a grey pair of shorts and a matching grey top, that had short sleeves and a v-neck. It also only came to just below my boobs, so it wouldn't cover my stomach.

Tokoyami and Shouji nodded. "That would be better." They had barely said anything the whole time, apart from the odd comment or to tell the other two off.

I grinned at Aoyama, starry eyed and hugged him around the neck. We heard a noise and turned around. Mineta and Kaminari had sat up then fallen over again, and were both writhing on the ground in pools of blood.

I took the shirt and shorts from Aoyama. "I'll put these on, shall I?"

They all nodded. I changed into the shorts and shirt, putting a green bikini top on underneath.

I stepped out and held my arms out. "Better?"

"Yes! I knew it would suit you, mademoiselle!"

"It seems you have saved us, Aoyama."

"I couldn't have put that better myself, Toko. And now you guys won't feel uncomfortable when you have to teach me how to swim."

"You can't swim?"

I scratched my neck. "That's the one thing I can't do, yea..."

I went and put my clothes back on, then threw the swim suit at Kaminari. "There. You wanted to get me something, get that."

"But...I was hoping it was something I picked."

I shrugged. "That's your problem, not mine." I started to walk out. I didn't need to be there when he bought the thing.

"So, what does everyone else need? I don't need anything else."

We wandered around for a little while longer. Aoyama had decided to come with us, and whenever I saw something new he would add to my enthusiasm. I actually enjoyed hanging out with him and his flamboyancy. Plus, it bugged the hell out of Mineta and Kaminari.

Then, there was an alarm. Or a siren. I grabbed Aoyama and Shouji looking around. "What's going on?"

People in the lower levels started running towards the exits. Shouji picked me up and started to run as well. Mineta tried to jump up onto Shouji's back before he got too far. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up, looking for the other three. They weren't too far behind.

"Can you see what's happening?"

Mineta looked around and shook his head. "I can't see anything."

When we got to the entrance, there were police everywhere. Midoriya, Ochako and everyone else from 1-A were there too.

Shouji put me down and I looked at everyone else with a confused expression. Then I heard something that made me go pale.

"Tomura Shigaraki was here."

I spun around to see Midoriya talking to the police.

"...And then he left..."

I ran up to him. "Who did you say was here?"

"Oh uh. Tomura Shigaraki. The man from USJ. The one who had hands all over him. He didn't have the hands this time. Just a black jacket. Similar to the one you wear, actually, Kitia."

I widened my eyes. Luckily, he took that to mean something else. He lifted his hands and gave a small smile. "I'm ok. He didn't hurt me. He just talked to me. I have to go. They want me at the police station." I nodded and squeezed his shoulder, then turned and walked away. They wouldn't need me. I hadn't seen Tomura here after all.

I narrowed my eyes and bared my teeth. What the hell was he thinking?! He could've been caught! I walked another two blocks before I stopped and looked up at the setting sun.

_Perhaps you are confused. What should you do? Who should you trust? What, or who, should you become? What will you do, Kitia? When faced with that decision, what will you do? You still have a long way to go on the road. Which path will you choose?_

I narrowed my eyes. I know, Mr Aizawa. I know what to do. I know who I'm meant to be now. I have chosen my path.


	24. Chapter 24

"Come on, Kitia!"

"I don't know about this..."

"You need to lighten up!"

"Yea, where's your fun side today, huh?"

I scratched my eyebrow. "Fun side? Guys, you know the boys will eventually turn up, right? Especially if those two creeps find out we're here..."

"That's why you're the one wearing this, not us." Momo shoved a swim suit in my face. "Put it on."

"I have my own. Curtesy of Kaminari, by the way." I showed them mine. None of them looked impressed.

"How about a compromise? You put this on and then yours on over it?"

"But what would be the point? Ribbit."

"Exactly! Thank-you, Tsu!"

"I mean, none of them would see it then."

I sweat-dropped. "And here I was thinking you were on my side..."

"Sorry, this is the only way to get someone's attention."

"I really hate how you guys all know now."

"It really wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Yea, plus your already close with him, so what's the problem?"

I growled. "There's a lot of problems around it..."

Momo threw the suit at me. "Put it on or we'll all pin you down and do it."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You wouldn't..."

Momo created a short bit of rope from her body, Tsu lashed her tongue out and Ashido cracked her knuckles as the other girls held their arms out towards me.

"Gah, fine! But I hate you all!"

Ashido hugged me. "No you don't!"

They had already put their swim suits on. Their SCHOOL swim suits on.

"We'll meet you out there!"

I pouted as they left. They had no idea what they were talking about. They just all assumed. I sighed. "Oh well. This game shall be interesting, if not anything else."

I slowly changed into the bright purple two piece that Momo had made for me. I looked in the mirror and cringed. Why had I let her talk me into this?

_We've hidden your school swimsuit. Good-luck finding it. Here, wear this instead._

I dead-panned at the memory. Jerks. I spun around in front of the mirror. I didn't like this idea.

I put the shorts on over the bottoms, and just kept the bikini top on. I looked again and sighed. I heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Yup. Figured as much.

I waited a few minutes before heading outside to the school's pool. I flattened myself against the door, watching everyone.

"...great idea to suggest endurance training at school!"

I covered my mouth and laughed quietly. Endurance training? Idiots.

"Now, why don't you come and sweat with the rest of us?"

I had to bite my tongue from laughing too hard when Iida dragged Kaminari and Mineta over to rest of the boys.

I snuck out as all the boys started on their training, and sat on the edge of the pool. They were all so busy, none of them noticed. I honestly didn't know whether to feel offended or relieved. I spotted Mineta and Kaminari staring at the girls and decided on relieved.

"Hey, Kitia. You compromised and it still looks good!"

"Shoosh, Dodo! They haven't even noticed yet! Let's see how long it takes them." I grinned and leaned towards the girls. "Let's place bets on who notices first!"

"What are we betting?"

I tapped my chin and shrugged. "I got nothing."

"I know!" Ashido pumped her fist in the air. Oh hell. "What if we make a bet that whoever notices first, Kitia has to kiss that one!"

I made a face. "Oh hell no. You need to stop. Right now. And besides, I'm going to guess either Aoyama or Shouji, so what if I win?" I slipped into the water and shivered.

"If you win, I'll do your homework for a month after the break!"

I looked at Momo and shook my head. "Sorry. I don't need you to do my homework. Next."

"We'll stop teasing you about liking-"

I glared at Tooru. "I don't care if you tease me about it, just don't freaking say anything to anyone else!"

"Well, how about we just come up with it later. We all know that it'll be either Mineta or Kaminari anyway."

"Nah. I reckon Aoyama because I'm not wearing the whole swim suit he picked out for me."

"I thought you said Kaminari got it for you?"

"He bought it for me, but Aoyama picked it out." I laughed and told them the story. "...and their faces were freaking amazing!"

"...There's no way I'd lose to a damn nerd like you!"

"Annnd Go-Go's here..." I looked up. "I was wondering when he was gonna get here. Come to think of it, I didn't see Kirishima here either..."

"...Sorry I'm late! It took some time to get Bakugo to come."

I nodded. "Ah. Right. There he is."

"The boys are always fighting, huh?"

"It wouldn't be them if they didn't."

"Besides, it's highly amusing."

"How is it amusing?"

I shrugged. "I like to guess in my head how long it'll take before I have to step in, if at all."

The girls sweat-dropped. "How often do you do that...?"

I tapped my chin. "Depends on how often the fights get out of hand."

"So, almost everyday?"

I nodded. "That's a fair assumption."

"Hey, damn Deku! You wanna decide things right now? Huh?"

I lifted my hand. "Case and point..."

They all nodded. "That's fair enough..."

"Everyone, do you want to see which of the boys can swim fifty metres the fastest?"

I nudged Jiro and smirked. "This oughta be good..."

"Says the girl who can't swim..."

"I don't count! I'm not a boy!"

"Come on, let's go give them a hand." The girls all followed Momo out of the pool. I was still a little self-conscious, but I got out and made sure I stayed behind all the girls.

"Iida, we'll help too."

"Thanks."

"What about quirks? Can we use them?"

"We're at school, so it shouldn't be a problem."

I face-palmed. "What would be the actual fucking point?" I muttered to myself. It's supposed a swimming race! The fuck guys?

"However, you can't cause damage to any people or buildings!"

Tooru nudged me. "I can't believe any of them haven't noticed you yet.."

I shrugged. "There's ego, testosterone and stubbornness involved. Besides, at this point, I'd happily be invisible like you!"

I felt her arm around my shoulder. "No you wouldn't."

I narrowed my eyes. "Shut it!"

"I'll crush you too, you half and half bastard!"

I looked over. "Oh look. Frost-flame is here too. Mate, even I want to smack Bakugo for that comment though. He really needs to calm his tits..."

All the boys lined up to race. Mate, this is definitely going to be interesting. Jiro nudged me and smirked. I growled at her. "I'm starting to really dislike you..."

She just laughed.

Momo had the whistle and was starting the race. Mineta, Tokoyami, Kouda, Bakugo and Kaminari were first. I had to laugh though. Kaminari could easily just electrocute them all, but whether he would or not is a different story. Me on the other hand, I'd do it and laugh all the way across and nearly drown in my own tears, let alone the actual pool water.

"Go!" Momo blew the whistle and I laughed when Bakugo took off into the air. Well there goes that idea. Hm, I probably would splash him and do it that way...

"How was that, you extras?!"

Wow. Just wow.

"What do you mean, how was that?!"

"You didn't even touch the fucking water!"

"It's freestyle!"

I held my stomach, trying not to die from laughing so hard. "I'm going over there before you lot have a body to dispose of."

I went over a wall and sat against it, in the sun. I was far enough away were I could barely hear what was being said.

The next race was Sero, Aoyama, Todoroki, Satou and Kirishima. Well then. I started laughing again when Sero used his tape to pull himself over, Aoyama used his laser and collided with him. Todoroki froze his lane, so he of course won.

Iida, Midoriya, Ojiro and Shouji. If they weren't using quirks, I would've put my money on Shouji. I was surprised when they all jumped into the pool, except...

"You too, Iida?!"

Wooooow! There was a bit of an interesting neck and neck situation between him and Midoriya, but Midoriya managed to beat him.

"Ha! Bitch!" I jumped up and put one fist to my side as I threw the other one up in the air. I could barely keep my mouth shut. I was almost going full dark-side mode.

"You sound so evil sometimes, you know that?"

I slowly put my fist down and put on a straight face before I turned around. I scratched the back of my head and smiled. "Sorry, Satou. Unintentional. Just a habit."

"A habit?"

I blinked, then shifted my eyes. "Oh, nothing. You know, you're the first one of the boys to even talk to me." I spotted Kouda half hidden behind Satou. "Oh, hey Kouda. Two of you then."

"We agree that you probably shouldn't have worn that." Satou gestured to the bikini I was wearing, and Kouda nodded.

I blinked, then frowned. "You two noticed, but that lot-" I pointed to the rest of the boys. "-haven't even looked at me." I laughed. "That is great. But why shouldn't I? You boys are only wearing shorts. Why shouldn't I wear this, when you lot aren't wearing shirts, huh?"

"...You're annoying to argue with, you know that?"

I grinned and laughed. "Only because you know I make a valid point."

"You're lucky it's us that noticed and not Mineta and Kaminari."

"Those two dick-bags wouldn't do shit. They're more scared of me than anything else."

Kouda nodded, making rapid hand movements. I sighed. "I'm not that scary, Kouda. Regardless of what happened in the exam. They wanted me to go all out, so I did. I still can't believe they made me go up against five teachers in fifteen minutes. That's so unfair..."

"They obviously knew you were capable. It puts us all to shame, if I'm being honest. Especially since it was just you up against five teachers, with fifteen minutes."

Kouda nodded and gave me a thumbs up. My cheeks went slightly red. "I don't know if I was impressive. I still haven't got a handle on this...quirk."

"It's more like power that you have, mademoiselle, not quirks."

Sweat appeared on my head as Aoyama stepped up beside me. "Uh, I don't know about that, Sparkles. I just...Just don't have a good grip on things yet."

"You know, if anything is bothering you-"

"The winners of each heat: Bakugo, Todoroki and Midoriya. Will race for first place. Is that alright?"

I breathed a sigh of relief as the boys attention went to Iida.

"Hey, half-half bastard! Don't hold back like you did at the sports festival. Come at me seriously."

"Alright."

"You too, Deku!"

"Alright, Kacchan."

"Ooh. This oughta be good." I held my fists to my chin, grinning and eyes narrowed.

"...Evil again..."

"Mademoiselle...?"

"Then the fifty metre freestyle will begin now!"

Everyone started shouting. I couldn't make out half of what was being said, until I heard the whistle. The three boys jumped into the air and then stopped.

I widened my eyes as a question mark appeared above my head. The boys fell into the water, their quirks having been erased.

"It's five pm."

We all looked over to the door where Mr Aizawa was walking through. "Your pool use time is now ended. Hurry up and go home."

"Come on, Mr Aizawa!"

"We just got to the good part!"

Aizawa's eyes flashed. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing, sir!"

Mate, I love how he can just look at this lot a certain way and shut them up.

After we had gotten changed and headed out, I started to think about what Aoyama said. He said...Now what was it? I thumped my fist into my other palm. That's right. _It's more like power that you have, mademoiselle, not quirks. _

I rubbed my chin. He's definitely a lot more clever than he makes out. Damn you Sparkles! At this rate, he's going to figure out who I really am, and then it'll be all over!

I frowned as I heard voices, and looked up.

"No matter who it is, I won't let them catch up to me, let alone get ahead of me! Isn't that what it means to be better than All Might. To be better than the number one hero?"

I saw Kirishima smile at Bakugo. I smiled as well and shook my head, trotting to catch up.

"No. I don't think that's it."

They both turned. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Nothing. I just gotta go this way. Spotted you and figured you'd want to throw insults at me to make you feel better."

Bakugo growled. "You're like a limpet and just as irritating."

"Like a growth?"

He stared at me for a moment, then smirked. "Worse."

I grinned and put an arm through his and Kirishima's arms. "Well then, I better start acting like it, huh?"

"You are seriously annoying..."

"Aw, but she's cute though!"

I dead-panned. "Shut up, stone-boy!" I thought for a moment, then grinned. "What are you two doing tonight?"

"Why?"

"Wanna get your ass kicked in Mortal Kombat?"

Kirishima grinned. "Not if I beat you first!"

Bakugo looked like he was going to refuse, but then smirked again. Man, this kid never smiled. "I'll kick your ass!"

"You wish, explosion-boy!"

"Don't you fucking start that again!"

I grinned as they started throwing insults at each other. Looks like I was going to be the referee tonight.

"Alright. TV's over there. You two start, I have to make a phone call. I assume you know how to use an Xbox?"

"Who fucking doesn't?!"

"Why is that even a question?"

I laughed and went to my room to take out my phone. I closed the door most of the way as I pressed dial.

"Yes?"

"I can't go anywhere tonight. Had something come up. Is there anything I need to know?"

I heard a rustle and then I heard Tomura's voice. "Just that it's time to start our game."

I grinned. "Oh good. I was starting to get bored."

"We can't have that, now. My little sister bored? No, that just won't do."

I giggled as Tomura spoke. He used to speak this way to me as a child as a way of comforting me. "You ready, sister?"

I gripped the phone, grinning, hopping from foot to foot. "Absolutely, brother. It's about time."

"UA High has finished it's first semester and started summer vacation. However, those of you trying to be heroes will not receive days of rest. At this summer training camp, we'll have you aiming for even greater heights. For 'Plus Ultra'!"

"Yes, sir!"

I hopped from foot to foot. I was getting anxious. I wanted to move.

"Are you ok, Kitia?"

"Oh, uh. Sure, Shouji. Just feel like running is all. I mean, I'm sick of standing still."

He frowned. "That doesn't sound like you. You normally would rather sleep...Not unlike Mr Aizawa, now that I think about it."

"I can be active sometimes, man." I sweat-dropped at his skeptical expression. I turned, scratching my neck. "Ok, maybe I happen to get the motivation from you lot, ok? No big deal..."

Satou threw his arm around my shoulders. "See? I knew you loved us!"

"Shut up, sugar-boy."

"What? There are people in 1-A taking extra classes? Does that mean you had people fail the finals? What? Isn't that weird? Isn't that weird? Even though they were supposed to be way better than 1-B? How can that be?"

I glared at Monoma. "Can I please bitch slap that prick, or is someone else gonna?"

Kendo reached out and smacked him in the head. I grinned and laughed. "Thank-you!"

"Yea, sorry about that!" Kendo dragged Monoma's unconscious form away. Oh I really hope I get to beat that cunt up!

"1-A's bus is this way! Line up in seat order!"

I rolled my eyes. "Calm your shit Iida..."

I climbed onto the bus and realized I'd be sitting by myself. For some reason, I was actually disappointed.

"Everyone, the bus will stop once in about an hour. After that-"

"Let's play some music!"

I smirked. Boy should've thought to bring his own, like I did. I put my headphones over my ears and lay my head on the window. I had the music up loud enough to drown out all the chatter.

I managed to drift off and go to sleep until we got to the stop that Mr Aizawa mentioned. I barely heard him over the noise.

I stepped off the bus and looked around. I frowned at a random car sitting there. It wasn't the car itself that bothered me. I felt like I was being watched...I shook my head. Not creepy at all.

"There's no point stopping without a reason."

Then, what's the reason...

The doors of the car opened. "Hey, Eraser!"

"Long time no see."

I blinked. What the hell?

"Lock on with these sparkling gazes!"

"Stingingly cute and catlike!"

"Wild, wild Pussycats!"

Two women had jumped out of the car, dressed like cats! There was a boy with them, but he didn't look too impressed. Same, kid. Same.

"These are pro heroes who will be working with us during the camp, the Pussycats."

Oh, thank Hell. Aizawa isn't dumping us with those two alone! Don't say anything, Kitia. Keep your smart mouth shut!

Midoriya appeared in front of us. "They're a four person hero team who set up a joint agency!"

I dead-panned. "There's more of them?!"

"Yes! They're a veteran team that specializes in mountain rescues! This year will be their twelfth working-" This boy is gonna get slapped...

The Pussycat dressed in blue grabbed Midoriya's face. Called it.

"I'm eighteen at heart!"

I breathed out a puff. Were all pros some kind of crazy? I'm certainly not keen on finding out, especially if the other two members of the Pussycats are as flashy as these two...

"Greet them, everyone."

"Nice to meet you!"

The red Pussycat held her arm out to the forest below the place where we were standing. "We own this whole stretch of land here."

Well. That's impressive.

"You all will be staying at the foot of that mountain."

"So far!"

"Huh? Then why did we stop here?"

I looked at Ochako and put my hand on my chin. "My money is on walking."

"Could that mean...?"

"No way..."

"Why don't we get back on the bus, huh? Fast."

"Yea. Let's do that."

"It's nearly nine thirty am right now. If you're fast, maybe around noon?"

I grinned. I take that back. I like this chick.

Everyone ran back to the bus. I stayed where I was, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Kitties who don't make it by twelve thirty pm won't get any lunch!"

Ooh. I like this game...

"Sorry, ladies and gentlemen. Training camp has already begun."

I watched in interest as the blue Pussycat jumped in front of everyone and placed her hand/paw on the ground and pushed everyone away from the bus and over the edge of the lookout. The red Pussycat leaned over the edge. "Hey! Since it's private land, you can use your quirks as you wish! You have three hours! Come to the facility on your own two feet! After getting through...The Beast's Forest!"

I wandered over to the edge and looked down. "You forgot about me...And when you say 'feet', do you mean literally, or can I...?" My wings appeared on my back. "I'll make sure I give everyone else a fair go! Please?! I won't leave them too far behind!"

"Kitia..."

"Uh, yes Mr Aizawa?"

He nodded. "It's fine. You need to be here as much as everyone else. You need to learn to control your quirks. Here, you can do that."

The red Pussycat nodded. "Yes, we know, so don't worry. Now, hurry up and get going!" The blue Pussycat picked me up and threw me over the edge. I laughed and glided all the way down, landing next to Aoyama. I looked at the dark forest in front of us and grinned, hopping from one foot to the other.

"This is going to be fun!" I threw my fist in the air. "I think I'm going to like it here!"

"...You really are crazy, Kitia..."

I laughed and jogged ahead into the forest. I turned around and jogged backwards. "You lot coming or what?!"

"The Beast's Forest?!"

"That name sounds like it came out of Dragon Quest!"

"UA does stuff like this way too much."

"It's no use complaining."

I stopped and stared at them all. Seriously guys? I shook my head and cupped my hand over my mouth. "Come on, hurry up! You really want me to beat you all there! I'm going, so try and catch up!" I turned and started to run. I grinned as I felt my feet hit the dirt. I heard a scream and skidded to a stop.

"What the hell...?"

I heard a crash and turned back around. What the hell was that? I got to a tree and poked my head out. I widened my eyes. So, this is why they call it the Beasts Forest...I grinned. I should have guessed. I watched Midoriya, Todoroki, Iida and Bakugo attack the giant dirt monster and then slipped back behind the tree. They should be fine. I wanted to play my own game. I grinned and started to run again. If I was going to go all out, I didn't want them getting in the way.

I saw another dirt monster spring out of the ground. This one had wings. I couldn't stop grinning. I love this place!

I was on top of a tall tree, looking around. I didn't need to see where everyone was. I could hear the explosions and the shouts. Ah, there's the facility. Now that I knew where it was, I shouldn't need to keep changing direction. I jumped from that tree to the one next to it. I wonder if anyone's noticed I'm gone yet? I shook my head. I doubt it. They were too busy. I landed on the ground and followed a path I had found. It should lead to the facility. I stopped and looked around. What was that? I felt a rumble under the ground. Uh oh. It was getting stronger. I took off running in the direction of the facility.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and a giant dirt monster came out of the ground in front of me. I stopped and stared up at it. It stared at me back. This one had huge arms and legs, and large wings. I felt another rumble and another dirt monster appeared behind me. This one didn't have wings and looked like a giant snake with claws.

"So. You're not going to give me a chance? Aw, what shall I do?"

The snake looking monster skittered towards me as the winged one ran at me. I waited until the last minute, then dodged out of the way. Both monsters collided with each other, the impact sliding me backwards. I looked up as the monsters recovered and tried to attack me again. Alright, let's see how strong they are. I whipped my arm out, creating a shield. The hit the shield, but they couldn't bust through. Ok, what about this then? I created a bow and aimed at the winged monster as it flew into the air. Ah, so they're not stupid either. It was trying to go over my shield. I shot it in the shoulder. It didn't howl like I expected it too and it didn't go down.

"Hm. Someone's controlling them." I grinned. "This just a lot more interesting."

I replaced my bow with my naginata. I leapt onto the snake, slicing through it's face and jumping up onto the winged beast. I landed on it's back and hacked one of it's wings off. It fell to the ground and I cut off its arms, before it had the chance to swipe at me.

I grinned as it struggled to get up. I leaned on my naginata and wagged my finger. "I don't know if you can hear me or see me, but you really gotta try harder than that to put a scratch on me. Two beasts? Tsk. For future reference, try five, ok? That might slow me down more."

I lifted my naginata and whipped it through the beasts neck, taking its head.

I dropped my head, disappointed. "Aw, is it over already?" I pouted and turned back to the path. "I wonder what else they'll try and throw at me?" I shouldered my naginata and continued down the path, humming and swaying to a tune in my head.

When I arrived at the facility, I got rid of my naginata. I looked up at the big white building. It had a big paw print with pointed ears as a symbol above the glass sliding doors.

"Has anyone else got here yet?"

The blue Pussycat shook her head, staring at me.

I frowned at her. "What? And why are you looking at me like that?"

"I told you not to underestimate her."

I bit my tongue, trying not to grin at Aizawa's words.

"I thought you were exaggerating!"

The red Pussycat came up to me and leaned to my face. I leaned back, slightly uncomfortable. "Uh, what?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Why did you leave your classmates?"

I smiled. "They're capable enough without me. Besides, if I was there, I would feel obligated to do it and not give them a chance to do anything. It was better for everyone if I went on alone. I kinda figured you'd want to see what everyone was capable of, right?"

She stepped back, crossing her arms. "Yes, but that was still extremely presumptuous and reckless of you."

I shifted me feet. "Sorry."

She sighed. "Still, you did get here within the time limit...Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Come on then. We'll feed you, then wait for everyone else."


	25. Pray For Australia!

Hey everyone!

I did this chapter as a tribute to the Australian Bushfires!

All the information about the fires in this chapter came from real news reports!

Enjoy!

"Ah, hell. Look at this. I'm glad we don't live there. Hell would be a vacation compared to that place."

I frowned and looked up from my coffee. "What are you talking about, Tommy?"

Tomura pointed to the TV screen. "Kurogiri, turn it up, will you."

Kurogiri pressed a button on the remote and the news readers voice got louder: **"...Fires all over Australia. The massive bushfires sweeping across the country have shocked Australians in their size and ferociousness. Since the start of the 2019 fire season, a staggering 10 million hectares has been burned, with all states and territories impacted except the ACT. To put this into perspective, in NSW alone, almost 5 million hectares have been burned, which covers an area larger than the Netherlands. In total, the area burned is almost the size of England, which is 13 million hectares. The blazes, which have been burning across Australia for months, have razed homes and wiped out entire towns. Across Australia, nearly 18 million acres of land have been burned - much of it bushland, forests and national parks, home to the country's beloved and unique wildlife. Nearly half a billion animals have been impacted by the fires in NSW alone, with millions potentially dead, according to ecologists at the University of Sydney. That figure includes birds, reptiles, and mammals, except bats. It also excludes insects and frogs - meaning the true number is likely much higher. The total number of animals affected nationwide could be as high as a billion, according to Christopher Dickman, the University of Sydney ecologist who led the report. In the worst-hit state, New South Wales (NSW), fire has affected almost five million hectares, destroying more than 1,300 houses and forcing thousands to seek shelter elsewhere. Hot, dry weather combined with prolonged drought and strong winds have created perfect conditions for fire to spread rapidly. About 130 fires were burning across the state on Monday, in the bush, mountain forests and national parks. **

**In Victoria, more than 800,000 hectares have been burned. Fires, raging since late November, have caused devastation in recent days, leaving two people dead and destroying around 43 homes in East Gippsland. **

**In the state of South Australia, the Cudlee Creek fire is reported to have destroyed more than 80 homes in the Adelaide Hills region. The fires are also thought to have destroyed up to a third of the vines that provide grapes for the Adelaide Hills wine industry.**

**In the Australian capital Canberra - an administrative region surrounded by NSW - bushfire smoke meant air quality there was rated the third worst of all major global cities on Friday, according to Swiss-based group AirVisual.**

**In the small town of Mallacoota, residents fled to the beach on 31 December, with only a change in the wind direction keeping the fire from reaching them on the shore. Around 1,000 tourists and residents were eventually evacuated by the Australian navy and taken further down the coast. The military has sent troops, ships and aircraft to the region to help relocation and firefighting efforts.**

**These fires are ongoing and have been raging since October 2019, with several horror days including New Year's Eve and giant blazes in the lead-up to Christmas. Very hot and dry conditions, with strong winds and thunderstorms are expected - posing further fire risk.**

**We pray for Australia!"**

Kurogiri clicked the TV off. I stared at the black screen, shocked.

"How can one country have that much going on? What is their Prime Minister doing? I didn't hear anything about him."

Kurogiri turned to look at me. "There's been other news reports on him. It seems he wanted a holiday, so he took his family over to Hawaii."

Tomura scoffed. "If only Stain saw him, that ScoMo would be purged for sure."

"'ScoMo?"

"That's what the Prime Minister, Scott Morrison's, nickname is now. There was a national outcry when he left Australia burning to go on holiday."

I nodded. "Ah. That makes sense." I tapped my chin. "I wonder if they need any help..."

"Huh?"

I turned to Tomura and Kurogiri. "Oh, nothing. Kurogiri, gate please. I need to get to get to school."

Kurogiri created a gate and went to walk through.

"Sis?"

"Hmm?"

"Be careful."

I grinned. "Always."

**That morning.**

I had gotten to school early and went straight up to Principal Nezu's office and knocked. I hoped he was here.

"Enter."

"Hey, it's just me."

Nezu looked up and smiled. "Just you? You're here early. What's on your mind?"

I sat down on the chair as Nezu jumped up onto the desk. I pulled out my phone and Googled the Australian fires.

"This. I saw it on the news this morning."

Nezu looked at it and nodded. "Ah, yes. It's terrible what's happening over there."

I shifted in the chair. "I was wondering, I mean, if it's possible..."

Nezu smiled. "You want to see if we can go over there and help out?"

I nodded. "I know it's a lot to ask, but people from all over the world are helping in other ways. The original Wiggles, Greg, Anthony, Murray and Jeff, are all getting back together for a bushfire relief concert. Elton John donated about $1 Million to the bushfire victims. It just seems a little...wrong to sit here knowing what's going on and not doing anything."

Nezu rubbed his chin. "I see...I will think about it. Now, go to class. I don't think Mr Aizawa will appreciate your being late."

I sighed. "No sir."

I got up and left the office.

"Hey, Kitia!"

I looked up from my desk to see Ashido and the other girls come in.

"You're early! What's wrong?"

"Yea. You look like you seen the most horrible thing."

I took my phone out and Googled the fires again, and showed the girls. "I saw this, this morning. There's literally been a billion wildlife deaths, twenty five human deaths and thousands of hectres of land destroyed. I think I have a right to look like this today. I hate not being able to do anything."

The girls stared at the images on my phone. They all looked like they were going to cry.

We heard voices and the boys all walked in. We showed them the images as well. They were just as shocked as we were.

"Sit down, everyone." Everyone sat down as Aizawa walked in. "I heard that you brought up the Australian fires to Principal Nezu, Kitia."

I nodded. "Yea. Can't just sit around and do nothing. The more people who know about it, the better the chance of more people being able to help."

Aizawa nodded. "I see. This is true. Alright, we'll take a moment for them and then get to class."

All day I could barely concentrate on my classes. I kept thinking about all the people who lost their homes and in some cases, their lives. A lot of people had even lost their livelihoods. It was horrible.

I thought about this all day until before I knew it, I was back in homeroom.

"Kitia, you've been quiet all day."

"You're still thinking about Australia, huh?"

I nodded. "I'm so frustrated I can't do anything!"

"Yes well. I don't think you'll need to worry about that."

We all looked up to see Principal Nezu and some of the other teachers.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Nezu jumped up onto the desk and clapped his hands. "I've decided that classes 1-A and 1-B will taking a trip Down Under!"

I grinned and jumped up. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes. Very. They do need as much help as they can get and we are all heroes, aren't we?"

I pumped my fists in the air.

"Why does fucking 1-B have to come?"

I looked at Bakugo, then at Nezu as he waved 1-B into the classroom. They looked a mixture of excited and annoyed. 1-A started murmuring amongst themselves.

I spotted Pony and walked over to her. "Not many are keen on working together, huh?"

She shook her head. "They're not like us. They don't think about the big picture."

I tapped my chin. "Hm...Mr Aizawa?"

"Yes?"

"Can I use the board for a second?"

"What for?"

"I have some images this lot need to see."

Aizawa considered, then allowed me to use the board as arguments broke out between 1-A and 1-B. Bakugo and Monoma were the loudest.

When I was finished setting up what I wanted to set up, Pony helped me up onto the desk.

"Oi!" The students kept going. I think they even got louder. I sighed, pressing a hand to my forehead. "Present Mic, could you please?"

He grinned. "OI!"

Everyone clapped their hands over their ears and fell silent.

"Thank-you...Jeez...Now I'm not very good at this public speaking crap, so you lot better listen the first time, because I ain't saying it again. You can sit here and bicker and bitch about your petty rival crap, but in the real world, you're going to meet people you don't like. You're going to have to work with people you hate and despise. You're also going to have to suck it up. You sit here and argue while shit like this is happening."

I pointed to the board with an image of a team of firefighters in front of a fire. "You think they give a damn about their personal grudges and petty complaints? Fucking, no! They do their fucking job! If we're going to do this, you lot are going to have to leave your shit at the door! Because if I have to once, just once, pull you up on it, you better beat your ass I'm gonna kick it!"

I clenched my fists. I had gotten angry without really meaning too. Oops. I looked down when I felt a tuck. Nezu was tucking on my pants. "You can get down now, Kitia."

I blinked and unclenched my fists. "Right. Sorry." I eyed everyone, then stepped down.

Nezu stood where I had been and clapped his paws. "Right. Now that's settled, we're heading out tomorrow. I've already called parents and guardians for permission and luckily everyone has agreed. Now, does everyone have a passport?"

I saw everyone nod. I lifted my hand. "I don't. I can ask my brother if there's one stashed somewhere, but I'm pretty sure I don't."

"Hm. Well, we'll organize that. Everyone else, go home and get ready to leave first thing. We'll meet here and take a bus to the airport."

I looked at my phone and sighed. I pressed call.

"Yes?"

"Do I have a passport?"

"What the hell would you need a passport for?"

"We're going to Australia tomorrow morning."

Silence.

"Oh. I see. I don't think so. What will you do, sis?"

I sighed again. "I don't know. Principal Nezu thinks he might able to organize one for me. I gotta go. I just thought I'd ask."

I hung up without waiting for a reply. My brother had annoyed me when he walked into the mall that day. I still hadn't really forgiven him for that.

My school phone buzzed and I saw a text from Toshi.

_Toshi: Nezu got you a passport. You can go tomorrow!_

_Me: Oh good. Relieved. Turns out I didn't have one. Are you going?_

_Toshi: I'm still thinking about it._

_Me: You should go. It'll give everyone over there hope. And they need it._

_Toshi: ...You have a point..._

I grinned.

_Me: Come on, Mr Number One hero! Join the class!_

_Toshi: You are hard to argue with, you know that?_

_Me: You're welcome!_

**The next morning.**

Both classes had arrived on time at the school. I wasn't entirely sure which teachers were going. I assume Aizawa and Vlad King, 1-B's homeroom teacher, would be coming. I think I managed to talk All Might into coming. I looked around and spotted Aizawa and King. Ok, so I was right about that, now who else is coming?

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. I widened my eyes.

"You're coming too?!"

Gang Orca chuckled. "Of course. Can't let you have all the fun." I hugged him and he laughed again. "Missed me or something?"

I grinned. "Sure it's not the other way around?"

"Hell no."

We both turned to see Rock Lock walking up to us. He shifted his feet when he stood in front of us. He looked a tad uncomfortable. Especially when I hugged him too.

"Yes...Well..."

I grinned. "I'm glad you two are coming. I wonder who else is too?"

"I'm not sure. Nezu called and asked us."

I looked back at my classmates. They were all staring at me. I waved my hand. "Stop staring, you freaks. Maybe I should ask Aizawa. He would know, right?"

Gang Orca nodded. "You do that while we introduce ourselves to the students."

I laughed. "Good luck with that lot." I walked over to Aizawa and King. "Hey, do you know who else is coming?"

"Nezu is staying behind, Recovery Girl and Thirteen will be coming. Power Loader still hasn't decided whether he would be useful or not."

I tapped my chin. "Of course he would. Burying the fire instead of using so much water. The water could be put to better use, like watering the injured animals and dehydrated people. Did anyone mention that to him?"

"No, they didn't, but lucky I decided to come, huh." I turned and grinned at Power Loader.

"Good. The more help, the better I think."

"Agreed. I wonder if Nezu asked Backdraft, and Manual. They would be helpful with this."

"He did." Both Backdraft and Manual waved when they got to us.

"Is that everyone, though?"

"It should be." Principal Nezu popped out of Aizawa's scarf. I shook my head, but grinned. "You gotta stop doing that. What if we had've been talking about you?"

"You wouldn't say anything nasty about me, would you?"

I laughed. "Not about you, sir."

"Good. Well, is everyone here? The bus should be here in about five minutes. Vlad, you go sign off all your students, Aizawa, you do the same." Nezu climbed down from Aizawa's shoulder. "I will make sure all the heroes that I called are here. You go with Mr Aizawa, Kitia."

I nodded and went over to 1-A, waiting for the bus.

The flight to Australia took nine hours. Nine whole fucking hours. The time zone difference is two hours, too!

We landed in Sydney. Nezu had said that the worst fires were in New South Wales, so most of the services were trying to put out the worst ones. We were to help out in rural NSW, where services were spread the thinnest.

We got our stuff from the luggage bay and looked around as we walked out of the airport. It was interesting to hear the different languages and accents! The teachers had made us walk together in a group, with them around us, so we didn't get lost. We were also made to partner with someone. I had been partnered with Shinso, so I felt personally attacked by the whole thing.

We finally got to where we were staying. A hotel in Sydney. We were to unpack and rest as we started early the next day. The girls had one dorm and the boys had another. One teacher was to stay with each of the dorms, then the other teachers had their own dorm as well. We were all pretty exhausted, so most of us went to bed straight away.

I stayed up and a little longer. The place had a balcony overlooking the Sydney Opera House. There was smoke everywhere, though, so it wasn't as great to look at.

"You're not going to sleep?"

I shook my head. "I'm not tired for once. Too much excitement. Nervous about tomorrow. We don't know exactly what we are doing, but we are going to be separated, I know that much. What made you decide to come anyway? There's so many legit reasons why you couldn't said no, and nobody, except me, would have questioned it."

Tokoyami leaned on the railing. "You would have questioned them?"

I grinned. "Probably not, but I would've pushed you to come anyway. Besides, you really think that'd I'd let you lose control? Tsk. No. And the light thing...I'm working on it. This weird new power I got...There's a lot I can do, but I don't know what to do with it."

He was silent for a minute, then gestured to the Sydney Opera House. "It would be a nice view if there wasn't all this smoke."

I leaned on the railing next to him and looked around. I waved my hand and the smoke shifted and moved out of the way. "Better?"

"You shouldn't do that."

I shrugged. "When's the next time we get to do something like this?" I stood up straight and stretched my arms above my head. "We get to help people and go on a holiday. What's wrong with just enjoying a view, huh?"

"You're difficult to argue with, you know that?"

I laughed. "You're not the only person who thinks that."

"We should probably go to bed."

I slipped myself under his arm and grinned. "Nahh. Let's just hang out a little more. It's been a while."

He settled back down. "Alright. Just for a little while."

**The next morning.**

We were put on buses and driven to the closest out of control fire. We had been allowed to wear our costumes.

When we got there, we were separated to different places. Some of us were to fight the actual fires, some of us were to help people who were lucky enough to escape the fire, some of us were to help the wildlife, and the rest of us were to scout out the remains of the fires devastation.

Bakugo wasn't happy that he was stuck with me, Aoyama and Tokoyami, searching the abandoned homes. We were searching to make sure that there was no one left behind, and to make sure there wasn't going to be any looters.

"This is fucking boring! I should be out with the fires!"

I shook my head. "Not with your explosive temper. This might help with your patience."

He kicked a log and sent it flying.

"...Or not. Look, we were sent here to make sure nobody stole from the these properties. I heard they've already caught a handful of looters in this area."

He grunted and stormed off to search a house. I rolled my eyes and went off to look around myself.

We were there for three days, switching our duties around. We were all praised by everyone. Some like Bakugo and Aoyama basically rolled in the praise, making their heads bigger than they already were.

They rest of us just tried to explain we wanted to help. The fires were so big and so many, we didn't manage to put them all out, but we managed to help put them under control. The firefighters and SES all had a well deserved rest. A group of us made up a temporary base for them to rest, and collected food and water for them.

We had helped save animal and human lives, as well as properties and bushland. We got to see a lot of different quirks and meet new people and became friends with the community, despite the barriers.

When it was time for us to leave, we thanked them for allowing us to help even though we were only students. Most of the girls cried and even some of the boys looked like they would. Needless to say Midoriya needed more comfort than any of the girls.

All Might had come along to help and as I figured would happen, hope and moral was boosted by a lot.

We were all sad to leave.

We looked out of the windows of the plane and watched the fires below. They hadn't all been put out, but they had definitely decreased.

"You think they'll be alright, Gang Orca?"

He shifted beside me. "I think so, yes. They have a lot of strong people who are determined to end this for the sake of everyone affected. They have the ability to forget their grudges and petty problems to come together for the sake of the bigger picture. Everyone will band together and the fires will be put out."

I looked up at him then back out the window.

"If not, we can always come back."

He put his hand on my shoulder and lay me down on his shoulder. "If that's what you want to do, yes. We can always come back."


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh, you're finally here, meow!"

Did she just fucking meow? I dropped my head. Yup, all pros are nuts.

"That took quite some time."

I nodded, agreeing with Red. I looked up at Aizawa from where I was sitting on the ground. Sweat appeared on my face. Uh oh. He didn't look impressed.

1-A all stumbled out of the forest and some collapsed onto the ground. I scratched my head and stood up. "Maybe I should have stayed with them..."

Red nodded.

"What do you mean, three hours?!"

"That's the time it would've taken us. Sorry!"

"Kitia! How did you get here before us?!"

"You went off on your own!"

I sweat-dropped. "Uh yea. Sorry guys. I thought it would have been that way..."

"Were you trying to boast about how much better you are? That's mean..."

"I'm going to ignore that comment..."

"I'm hungry...I'm going to die..."

Blue started to giggle. "But honestly, I thought it would take even longer. You guys didn't have as hard a time beating my earth beasts as I thought you would. You guys are great. Especially-"

Don't you dare say my name, Blue...

"You four!" She pointed at Iida, Todoroki, Bakugo and Midoriya. I sighed, relieved. "Were you able to act without hesitation because of your experience?"

She must mean with Stain. Everyone else experienced USJ as well.

Blue suddenly moved. "I'm looking forward to where you'll be in three years! I call dibs!"

I sweat-dropped. I had no idea what she was doing to those four, but I really didn't want to know. I turned to the rest of the class.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Do we look alright?!"

"No thanks to you!"

"Where did you go?!"

I lifted my hands. "I'm sorry! I figured they wanted to see what you guys could do! I didn't want to get in the way!"

"...Whose child is that?"

I looked over to see Midoriya pointing to the boy. I frowned. Did it really matter who the kid was? I mean, really?

"Oh, he's not one of ours. He's my cousin's kid. Come on, Kota. Greet everyone. You'll be with them for the next week."

Midoriya walked up to the boy. The boy, Kota, still had that 'I'm not impressed' look.

"Oh, um. I'm Midoriya from UA High School's hero course. Nice to meet you."

I quickly covered my mouth as Kota punched Midoriya full on in the balls. Wow. This kid. I kinda liked this kid.

He walked away without saying anything. I frowned. Was that sadness in his face I saw?

"You brute of a nephew!"

"Why would you do that to Midoriya's scrotum?!"

I glanced at Iida, who had gone over to catch Midoriya as he fell. "Shut up, Iida."

Kota glanced over his shoulder, his aura black. "I don't intend to hang out with guys who want to become heroes!"

"Intend?! Just how old are you?!"

"Precocious brat."

I looked over at Bakugo and widened my eyes. "Are you...actually smiling?"

"Isn't he kind of like you?"

"What? Not at all! Anyway, shut up, you GG bastard!"

What the fuck does he mean by 'GG bastard'?

"Enough with this charade. Get your stuff off the bus. Once you've put your stuff in your rooms, we'll have dinner in the cafeteria. After that, you'll bathe and go to sleep. We'll start for real tomorrow. Now, move quickly."

Sitting in the cafeteria, I listened to everyone talk. No one had bothered to ask what happened to me when I left them all in the forest, so I didn't bother to tell them. Let them find out later.

"Really? So the girls room is a normal size?"

There is literally like seven of us, man...

"Are the boys in a big room?"

"I wanna see it! Hey, can I go see it later?"

"Sure. Come whenever!"

Trust Ashido to get an invitation like that. I sighed and poked around my food.

"What's wrong, Kitia?"

I didn't look up. I was sitting on the end of a table, beside Shouji and across from Kaminari and Kirishima. How did those two end up on the other side of me?

"Uh, nothing. I just get like this sometimes. Sorry."

"I've never seen you like this..."

"Hm? Oh, I suppose that's true. That's probably a good thing."

"Oh? Why's that?"

I stopped poking my food. "Hey Shouji?"

"Yes?"

The memory of the day at the school pool flashed through my head.

_You sound so evil sometimes, you know that?_

"I was just wondering..."

_...Evil again..._

"Yes?"

I sighed again and continued playing with my food. "Nothing. Sorry." I almost jumped as an eyeball appeared under my hair, followed by a mouth.

"If there's something bothering you, you can tell me. We are friends, aren't we?"

I offered a weak smile. "I hope so, Morph-man. I really hope so."

"Well then, maybe you'll tell me later. When there's not so many people around, alright?"

I closed my eyes and gave a genuine smile. "Yea. Maybe later."

The mouth smiled back. "Good. I'll hold you to it." Then went back to eating.

I dropped my smile and looked back at my food. I really hope I start to feel better. I don't want to bother Shouji with my issues.

_We are friends, aren't we?_

I smiled again. Sure, Morph-man. Sure.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the edge of the hot springs. The heat felt great.

"This feels great!"

"I love that there are hot springs here."

I nodded. "Definitely glad."

"Oh, that's right."

"What?"

"We forgot to ask what happened when you left us today."

I opened my eyes and sat up a little. "You mean, what did I see when I was alone?"

The girls nodded.

I shrugged. "The same as you, I assume. A few of those earth monster things. The first two I took down were interesting. One had wings and the other looked like a snake crossed with a centipede."

"Ew! Gross!"

I laughed. "It was fine. They weren't that strong, but I wouldn't say it was easy either." Lies. "I had a hard time trying to get rid of them." You're full of lies!

I looked over at the wall the separated us and the boys and smirked. I could almost see Mineta thinking about climbing the wall. I got up and went to the side of the bath closest to the wall. If he did try anything, I wanted to be as close I could to hit him. I sat down again just as Kota appeared at the top of the wall, looking down the other side.

"Before learning to be a hero, you need to learn about being human." He shoved who I assumed to be Mineta, off the wall.

I laughed. "Called it! I like you, kid!"

"Mineta really is the worst, huh?"

I nodded.

"Thanks, Kota!"

Ashido gave Kota a thumbs up as he looked down to us. Then fell backwards into the boys side. I face-palmed. Silly kid.

"Alright, I'm out."

"Kitia?"

"Hm?"

Ochako shifted in the water. "We...well, I mean, we all noticed you never talk about your family or your past. Apart from when you told us about your scars. You know us, but really, we don't know you." She looked at me with shiny eyes. "Will you tell us?"

I blinked, my heart jumped and then sank a little. I looked away and gripped a rock. "I got to go."

I got up quickly and grabbed my towel before leaving. I walked inside and shook my head, trying to get rid of the tears. I stopped in a hallway and leaned on the wall, wiping my face. No. I can't let this happen.

I went into the room, got dressed and walked out again. I'll go for a walk while everyone's still in the bath. I'm less likely to get into trouble then. Hopefully.

I walked out and found a balcony that overlooked that forest. I leaned on the railing and rested my chin on my arm.

_We all noticed you never talk about your family or your past. Apart from when you told us about your scars._

I growled. Shut up, Ochako!

_You know us, but, really, we don't know you._

I lifted my hand and created a ball. I stepped back and threw it as hard as I could towards the forest. It hit a tree and took it down. I didn't care this time. I just dropped my head and went back to the railing.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I didn't move.

"You going to tell me now, what's wrong?"

I moved my eyes to the side to look at Shouji. An exclamation mark appeared next my head, as my cheeks went pink.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

He chuckled. "I have a towel on."

"You're as bad as Gang Orca, you know that?"

"What?"

"What?"

He shook his head and leaned on the railing next to me. "So..."

"Hm?"

"I told you I was going to hold you to it."

I narrowed my eyes. Dammit, Shouji! I sighed and nodded. "Fair enough. I just been thinking a lot lately. Well, ever since USJ really."

"About what?"

"When the villains all came through the gate..." I hesitated for a second. "It didn't really...It's like I wasn't surprised or something. I don't know. But then, Aizawa went down there, by himself, and all you guys started fighting them as well. Aizawa was hurt and so was Thirteen. Then there was the sports festival, the heroes I met there. The Hosu incident..."

"I heard you killed a Nomu..."

I growled. "I really wish everyone would keep quiet about that. I know everyone has their own issues as well, so I'm not trying to play the victim here."

He turned his head to me. "I don't think I could ever picture you as the victim."

I scoffed. "In all honesty, I'm still learning not to be one. All my life, I've been a victim in some way or another. A victim, a play-thing, a lackey. My brother and my M- my brothers guardian, have high standards for me. Even now, even here. My brother expects me to beat everyone in my class at everything, you know that? He didn't like the idea of me being exposed in the festival, but then did a whole 180 and asked why I didn't just take first place, instead of Bakugo. I just don't know what to do with myself. There's too many people with high expectations of me. On one hand, I'm expected to become some kind of hero; on the other hand, I'm expected to become-" I stopped and sweat-dropped. "Sorry. I'm talking too much."

He straightened up and stood in front of me. I blinked up at him. He went to say something, but we heard a voice.

"Shouji, I suggest you go get dressed and go to bed." Aizawa stood to the side of the doorway.

Shouji looked at me a moment then turned to Aizawa. "Yes sir." He left.

Aizawa looked at me. I scratched my neck. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." He came over, away from the doorway. "I hope you are aware Nezu only wants you to do what you think is right. He doesn't have any certain expectations for you."

"'He' doesn't?"

Aizawa nodded. "I expect you to do your best. That is all." He flickered his eyes towards the doorway. I nodded and headed back inside. I stopped at the door. "Mr Aizawa?"

"Yes?"

I glanced over my shoulder and saw he hadn't moved. "What happens if I make the wrong decision? How will I know?"

He was silent for a moment before speaking. "You will just know." He gave me a serious look. "I suggest you don't make the wrong decision."

I watched him for a moment, then nodded. "Yes sir." I kept walking to the room, thinking about what Aizawa had just said. He hadn't said much, but the way he had said it...

I frowned. Did Nezu find out and tell him, or did he find out himself? I shivered. Let's just hope I can make the right decision. For everyone's sake.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen!" Man, Aizawa sure sounds chipper this morning! And the sun was barely up! Luckily, I was already used to going to bed late and waking up early! I looked around. That's more than I can say for almost everyone else...

"Today we will begin training camp to increase your strength in earnest. The goal of this training camp is to increase everyone's strength and with that, for everyone to obtain their provisional licences."

Wait, what?

"It is to prepare you all to face hostilities that are becoming more real by the minute. Proceed carefully. So Bakugo." Aizawa threw a ball at him. "Try throwing that."

Try...?

"This is from the fitness test."

"Your previous record, from right after you started school, was 705.2 metres. Let's see how much you've improved."

"Oh, we're checking our progress!"

"Since a lot has happened these past three months, huh? Maybe he can throw it a kilometre or something now!"

"Do it, Bakugo!"

"Here I go! Go to hell!"

I shook my head. Idiot.

"709.6 metres."

"Huh? That's less than I thought..."

I almost laughed at the expression on Bakugo's face, but I knew better by now. He was about to really explode.

"It's been about three months since you started high school. Through various experiences, you all have definitely improved. But that improvement has mainly been at the mental and technical levels, with some increase in stamina. As you can see, your quirks themselves have not improved that much."

I shifted. I felt personally attacked. Again.

"That's why we will work on improving your quirks starting today." Aizawa grinned. But it was like an evil grin. Oh hell. "It'll be so hard you'll feel like dying, but try not to actually die..."

I stared at him. Wow, Mr Aizawa. I take back what I said about never picturing you as a villain...

"Katsuki Bakugo. Plunging both hands into boiling water to expand his sweat glands and creating explosions repeatedly to increase the scale of his attacks!

Shoto Todoroki. Alternating between ice and fire to make the temperature of the bathwater he's standing in to uniform. This training is to get his body used to freezing and have him try controlling the temperature of his flames! He might even be able to use both quirks at once, eventually!

Hanta Sero. By having him produce tape continuously, his training will increase his capacity and improve tape strength and shooting speed.

Eijiro Kirishima and Mashirao Ojiro. By having Ojiro use his Tail to hit Kirishima with his Hardening activated, they can increase the strength of each other's quirk.

Denki Kaminari. By running his electric current through a large capacity battery, he's training his body to be able to handle large amounts of electricity.

Koji Kouda. In order to increase the reach of his Anivoice, he's doing vocal exercises to build up his vocal cords. It's also good for helping him become less shy.

Yuga Aoyama. Training to get his body used to Naval Lazer so that he can keep using it even if his stomach hurts and to increase the range of his laser.

Fumikage Tokoyami. Training to keep Dark Shadow under control even if it's going wild in the dark.

Ochako Uraraka. By turning continuously in zero gravity, she's training the semicircular canals in her inner ear to decrease nausea and increase the maximum weight she can use her quirk on.

Tenya Iida. Doing long training runs to increase leg strength and stamina.

Tsuyu Asui. Training to workout all the muscles in her body and her long tongue.

Rikido Satou. Working out while eating the sweets he needs to activate his quirk to power up.

Momo Yaoyorozu. Also eating while using her quirk to amplify her creations and shorten the amount of time needed to make them.

Kyoka Jiro. Increasing the quality of sound from her quirk by strengthening her earphone jack.

Mina Ashido. Intermittently creating acid to increase her skins durability.

Minoru Mineta. Training to increase the strength of his scalp so that he won't bleed even if he keeps popping balls off.

Tooru Hagakure and Mezo Shouji. They're increasing the strength of both their quirks by having Shouji quickly create multiple dupli-arms to look for Tooru as she continues to hide her presence."

I breathed out and almost dropped from the effort of so much talking. "Is that all? What am I supposed to do for training? Obviously you don't want me training my voice like Kouda..."

Aizawa looked at me and gestured to a group of people.

"Huh? Is that...1-B?"

He started walking over. I quickly followed.

"Can just six people manage the quirks of that many people?"

"That's why they're here."

"That's right! The four of us are one!"

I jumped and hid behind Aizawa.

"Lock on with these sparkling gazes!"

Oh hell.

"We've come to lend a paw and help!"

Please no...

"Coming out of nowhere..."

"Stingingly cute and catlike!"

Don't say it...

"Wild, wild Pussycats! The full version!"

I tugged on Aizawa's scarf. "If you were ever going to kill me, please do it now..."

He shifted his eyes to me. He tried to hide a smile, but I saw it. "I'm sure Bakugo would never forgive me if he didn't get to do it."

I looked over at Bakugo.

**"Damn it!"**

"Good point..."

I looked back over at the creepy cat group as a girl in yellow started talking. "My quirk is Search! I can know all the info about up to a hundred people by just looking at them!"

I gripped Aizawa's scarf. "I don't think-"

"Quiet."

I shut up and nodded.

"I can find out their location and weaknesses too!"

Blue was next. "With my Earthflow, I can make the perfect places for each person to train!"

Red: "And with my Telepath, I can give advice to multiple people at once."

The only man of the group was last. "And my job is assault through punching and kicking."

"There's a lot wrong with that..."

"All you power up types, come to me! Tiger's boot camp has already begun!"

"Ah, Mr Aizawa...What am I supposed to do as training...If 1-B is here, I can't exactly use...I can't go all out..."

He glanced at me over his shoulder. "What did I say?"

I shifted, but kept a hold of his scarf. "To be quiet. Yes sir."

"UA's busy, so it's hard to spare staff for just the first years of the hero course. Based on their track record and wide range of quirks, these four are the most logical choice to train your quirks in a short amount of time."

I nodded. I think I understood. These Pussycats already knew about my quirks. It was easier that way if they were going to help train me along with everyone else, right? All the UA teachers did, of course, even 1-B's homeroom teacher. 1-A had found out by accident, but had kept it a secret.

I hesitated, then stepped out from behind Aizawa. I had been thinking about it a lot, especially knowing that Monoma could try and Copy my quirks at any point. We had no idea what would happen to him if he ever tried to do that. Best case scenario, he'd just go crazy. Worst case scenario? We'd be picking pieces of him off the floor, ceiling and wherever else he happened to be.

Pony spotted me and waved. I smiled and gave her a smile wave back. Everyone from 1-B looked at me curiously as I stepped up to them. I made sure to keep a distance from Monoma.

I glanced over my shoulder and got a nod of approval from Aizawa. I turned to 1-B.

"Uh, guys. I kinda need to tell you something."

"What is it, Kitia?" Pony sounded a bit worried.

I looked at Kendo. "Uh, remember when we first met and Bakugo was really...intense about Monoma touching me?"

She frowned and nodded.

I took a deep breath. "And that my quirk is Reveal...?"

"Yea...?"

I hesitated, then lifted my hand creating my naginata in my right hand and a shield that covered my left arm. "I may have not told you everything. We can't allow Monoma to Copy my quirks. I have more than one. And it would more than likely kill him."

Monoma stared at me. He had gone white and a spirit flew from his mouth.

"It's not the only reason I'm telling you. I need to train as much as everyone else, and having you guys know just makes it easier for everyone. Mostly me though, of course, but we're both in the hero course, so we should all really learn to get to know each other and get along, right?"

They were all silent for a while. I didn't think they would say anything, but then...

Kendo smiled. "I knew there was something different about you! It's about time you had the guts to say something!"

I relaxed and made my naginata and shield disappear. Pony ran up and hugged me. "You should have used them in the sports festival!"

"You need to tell us everything!"

I grinned. "Or, I can just show you."


	27. Chapter 27

"Now, remember what I said yesterday? 'Today's the only day we'll be doing stuff for you'!"

"At least you can make your own food!"

I grinned. Food is good. Real food is good.

"You all look exhausted! But that doesn't mean you can make any old sloppy cat-food!"

I was tired too, of course, but I was keen for food. Now that both 1-A and 1-B both new about my quirks, they had been allowed to go all out on me at once. It had been a two birds, one stone scenario, since they all needed to learn to work together. They had hit me with everything they had. Honestly, it was a good effort. They nearly put me on my ass. I smirked at the thought. Nearly.

"It's true that part of rescuing someone is filling the stomachs and spirits of those exhausted during a disaster. That's UA for you, no opportunity wasted! Let's make the most delicious curry in the world, everyone!"

I lifted my hands in the air. "I'm with Iida!"

"Ok..." Nobody sounded enthusiastic.

"Todoroki! Can we get fire over here too?"

I laughed. Ice-boy was now being used as a human fire-starter and I couldn't help it. Especially when the look on his face seemed to be 'for fuck sake'.

"Bakugo, use explosion to light this!"

I shook my head. "He'll blow us all up before we eat. Don't do that..."

"Shut up! Like I would!" He tried to light it but failed, which made me laugh harder.

"If you only rely on others, then you will not learn how to light a fire."

She's not wrong. Saying that..."Says the girl who can create whatever she likes, including that lighter you're holding..."

"Yes...Well..."

I sighed. I put my hand into my pocket and pulled out my own lighter I had snuck in my bag. I looked up to see Bakugo walk off. I debated going to see him, but after today, I figured he needed time to cool off. I'll talk to him later.

I went and grabbed some leaves and small branches, then went to the furtherest fireplace. I stacked everything in the bottom and flicked the lighter.

"Do you want a hand?"

I looked up. "Nahh, Ice-boy. I got it. You know, it's weird seeing you use your fire. Can't call you 'Ice-man' anymore. Kinda makes me sad. Like, you're growing up or something." I dropped the lighter as the fire burnt my finger. "Ouch." I put my finger in my mouth as the fire slowly started to get bigger.

Todoroki sighed and sat next to me. "Here." He took my finger and made it cold.

"The burn wasn't that bad, but thanks." I stood up and started on the food. "I have a terrible habit of putting everything in everything I cook, so I'll probably end up with heaps of leftovers. Nobody will want to try it, guaranteed!" I laughed as I started to cut up the onions and the spuds.

"Why wouldn't anyone try it?"

I shrugged. "There'd be certain things people don't like or are allergic to, so I won't force them. I'm lucky enough to not be bothered about what kind of food I eat. I'll eat anything really."

"So why don't you write down what's in it, and let people know? I'm sure that people without allergies will at least try it."

I scoffed. "Like you?"

"How do you know if I don't have allergies?"

"Do you?"

He stayed silent. I nodded.

"So, would you try it then?"

I saw him give a small smile. "Sure. Why not."

The food was all finally ready and I sat and listened to everyone.

"Thanks for the food!"

"If I got this at a restaurant, I wouldn't be very happy, but in this situation it's delicious!"

I grinned and shook my head. Idiot.

"Don't say that! It's rude!"

"Momo, you eat a lot, huh?"

"Yes. My quirk turns lipids into various atoms to create things, so the more I eat the more I can make."

That's cool.

"It's like poo."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes as Momo crouched away in a spotlight. Jiro punched Sero right in his face. "Apologize!"

"I'm sorry!"

_How the fuck did I end up here?_

_Come now. It'll be fun at the very least. Think of it like a game._

Oh right. That's how. I poked at my food. I've been getting impatient for the game to start.

I felt my phone buzz. I took it out and looked at it. "Huh?"

I got up and walked away from the group, somewhere I wouldn't be seen or overheard and answered. "Kaiji? What's up?"

"Just checking in. I heard that the League of Villains is recruiting..."

I stared at the phone. Kaiji wanted to join the League? I placed the phone back to my ear. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"What? I don't know what you're-"

"Just don't do it, ok? His ideals are different from you-know-who. He wouldn't like you. Trust me."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing! You're out there, training; my father is going around talking to people. He's trying to subtly find people who are in the same boat as us. And I'm stuck here watching the shop!"

Hatanaka was recruiting? I blinked, then grinned. "Good."

"What? What's good?"

I started to lift my feet and hop side to side. "Your father is subtly talking to people? Make sure certain people don't find out. Do it so low-key, people will just think it's the ramblings of an old fanatic."

Hirahara was silent for a moment. "What's your plan?"

I grinned. My eyes flashed and my aura black. "I have an acorn, I have a seed. I have a deed that's ready for me." I said in a sing-song voice.

I heard Hirahara chuckle. "You're crazy, you know that? I hope you know what you're doing. Come find me when you're ready to share." He was about to say something else, but he didn't. Instead he just said good-bye and hung up.

I looked at the phone for a moment and debated asking Kurogiri for Dabi's contact details, but that would counter productive. No, I would have to wait until Dabi contacted me. Toga on the other hand...She seemed to think that Tomura was friends with Stain, when in actual fact it was me he took an interest in. I don't know if she would be trustworthy.

I put my phone back into my pocket and looked up at the stars. I grinned as I saw a shooting star.

_It's time to start our game. You ready, sister?_

My grin turned sinister. "Yes, brother. I'm ready. But are you? Because this game is going to get a whole lot more interesting."

"Hey! Extra lessons group, don't stop."

"Got it!"

"Sorry, I'm kinda sleepy..."

"I didn't think yesterday's extra lessons would go until 2am..."

I shrugged. "Your own fault for failing."

"Shut up!"

I giggled and went back to practicing. I had to try and use two different quirks at the same time, for as long as possible. I had managed ten minutes, but I was aiming for an hour. It was definitely hard and I had to take a break every so often to regain stamina. I was going to push myself this time though.

"Don't lose focus. All of you, move faster! No matter what you're doing, you should always be aware of where you came from. That's what it means to improve. Always keep in mind why you're sweating, and why you keep getting nagged."

I blinked, my left hand went from green to normal and the sword in my right hand disappeared. I almost collapsed, but I managed to stay standing. I shook my arms out and stretched a bit. My wings didn't take much to keep on, so they stayed on my back. They took on the same glow as my weapons and shield did, but they felt like they come from somewhere else. There was something more to them. Like what happened during the Hosu incident, when I killed that Nomu, but I didn't know how to do that again.

"Ok. Now, I have to find someone who's not too exhausted to practice with me..." I looked around, but most people were already busy. "Dammit..." I looked over at Bakugo. He would love too, I know that, but that's up to Aizawa. But he's talking to Midoriya...Great, now what?

"...In order to keep the villains from finding out where we were, we kept the number of people to the absolute minimum."

"That's why you got a training camp with the four of us!"

I really hate these Pussycats...Especially that loud Yellow one...

"And especially since we believe All Might is one of the villains targets, we can't have him here."

I started to do stretches, so Aizawa wouldn't tell me off for stopping. All Might was Tomura's target. Tomura hated him. He always did.

"More importantly, everyone, tonight we'll have a test of courage with the classes pitted against each other! After training hard, you can play hard!"

That's what playing hard is? I can think of better things to do...

"The carrot and the stick! So do your best right now!"

"Yes sir!"

Hell. I spotted Monoma and stood up straight. "Hey, creepy CopyCat!"

He looked up and paled. "Y-yes...?"

"Want to practice together?"

He blinked. "Why would I want to do that? If I copy your quirks, I'll die!"

I lifted a finger. "'Possibly'. Possibly die. But don't worry, I have a way around that. I can negate anyone's quirks that they're trying to use their quirks on me. So, for example, if someone tried too, I don't know, Brainwash me...It wouldn't work. On the same token, if someone with super strength tried to super punch me, the punch would still get me, but it would be a normal punch. It's kinda similar to Eraserhead's quirk, but there's differences. Now, I can let you take ONE quirk, say, my Healing. And I have to try and stop you from taking it by using my Immunity. Sound good?"

He hesitated. "I don't know about this..."

I sighed. "If you practice enough, you'll easily be able to learn to borrow two quirks and use them at once. You could learn to use them for longer than five minutes. Man, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but you have a lot of potential. If you weren't such a dick."

Monoma blinked, then smiled at me. "Oh, I see what you're saying."

"Huh?"

He started to walk over to me, looking at me with a creepy look on his face. He started to circle me. "You're saying that you admire my quirk, in turn, you admire me."

I made a face.

"Aw. Don't do that. I know you like me." He stood in front of me and placed his hand under my chin. I went to say something, then noticed his hand start to glow green.

I slowly grinned. "You. Sneaky. Fuck. I like it. See? You didn't explode."

He quickly took his hand away. "I would explode?!"

I laughed and we continued training.

I had my headphones on listening to music and dancing around while I was lighting the fire for the food. I already cut everything up and put it into a pot. I had decided to do a soup, just to be different.

I honestly wasn't really hungry, so I was just making it for whoever wanted it. I was curious about this pitting class against class situation. Was it one on one or an all out brawl?

Either way, I was going to conserve my strength and not bother with the whole thing. I'd rather watch if I was honest.

After dinner, we wandered out into the forest and into a clearing. I stuck close to Shouji and Tokoyami. We barely had a chance to talk while we were all here.

"Now, we've filled our bellies and and washed the dishes! Next..."

"It's time for the test of courage!"

"We're gonna test it!"

"Before that, it pains me to say this, but the extra lessons group will be having class with me now."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

I put my hand over my mouth. "Sorry Dodo..."

"Sorry. Your training during the day wasn't good enough, so I have to use this time." Aizawa grabbed Ashido, Satou, Kirishima, Sero and Kaminari with his scarf.

"Give me a break!"

"Let us be tested!"

I laughed and cupped my hands over my mouth. "You're being tested right now! Be strong guys!"

"You shouldn't tease them. It could easily be you there."

I shrugged. "Actually, I highly doubt that."

"Ok, so 1-B will be first to be the scarers. 1-A will leave in pairs every three minutes. There are tags with your names written on them in the middle of the route, bring those back with you. Those being the scarers aren't allowed to make direct contact. Show us how scary you are with your quirks."

"The class that makes the most people piss their pants with creativity and imagination wins!"

I laughed. Wow, this prick! He's funny!

"Now, you'll draw lots to determine your partners!"

I sighed. I'd probably end up on my own again...I looked around and spotted Midoriya muttering away to himself.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Oh, uh hi Kitia. I'm just thinking about the teams. Turns out I'll be by myself."

I cocked my head. "What are you talking about? Normally I'm the one by myself."

"Well, since there's five with Aizawa..."

I slapped the back of his head gently. "I'm the odd one out, and since there's five gone..."

He rubbed his head and looked at me, realizing. "We can be on a team!"

I clapped sarcastically. "Well done. Of course, I was expecting to be on my own, but I doubt they'd let both of us be alone."

He smiled. "That's ok. We barely been able to hang out in a while. It'd be good to catch up."

Everyone went one by one around the track. We were going to be last, so I sat against a tree. I put my headphones on, waiting. I closed my eyes and I think I dozed off until I heard voices.

"What's this burnt smell...?"

"Is that black smoke?"

"Is something burning?"

"Could there be a fire on the mountain?!"

"Wh-what's this?"

I opened my eyes and saw Blue get levitated off the ground.

"Those pet cats are in the way."

"Why are the villains here?!"

"Pixie-Bob!" Midoriya ran towards Blue, but the other Pussycats stopped him. Good. I didn't want to move. I don't think anyone noticed me anyway.

I felt something tug in my mind. I frowned, curious. What's this? I concentrated hard and let what ever it was, in.

_**"We're being attacked by two villains! It's possible there are more! Everyone who can move, get back to camp immediately! Even if you come across the enemy, retreat and do not engage!"**_

I sighed and stood up slowly, still leaning on the tree. I concentrated and cut Red off from using her quirk. I don't know how long it would last, but it would do for now.

I looked around. Nobody had seemed to notice me. I suppose that smoke is coming from the rest of them. Better go see. But first...

"How are you this evening, UA High School? We are the Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains!"

"The League of Villains?"

"Why are they here?"

"Shall I crush this girls head? What do you think? Well, what do you think?"

"Like I'd let you, you-"

"Wait up, Big Sis Mag! Don't be hasty. You too, Tiger. Calm down."

I smiled. I liked this Ninja Turtle looking guy. What was his name again?

"It all depends on whether having power over life and death follows Stain's tenets or not."

Oh, I really liked this guy...I'd have to introduce myself later.

"So, you're the ones his ideology brought?"

"That's right! I'm...Oh yea. You with the glasses! You were the one who brought about the end of Stain at Hosu City. I apologize for the late introduction." He pulled out a nasty looking sword thing. Oh, that thing looked interesting...

"I'm Spinner. The one who will spin his dreams into a reality!"

"I don't care but you bastards...The woman lying there, Pixie-Bob, has started worrying about getting married recently. She was doing her best to find happiness as a woman, despite her age."

A tick mark appeared on my head. She didn't look that old, and I'm sure she would smack Tiger upside the head for saying such a thing...

"You can't damage that woman's face and then just stand there laughing thoughtlessly about it!"

"What's a hero doing trying to be happy like the average person?!"

"Tiger! I've broadcast instructions! Leave the safety of the other students to Ragdoll. The two of us will hold them back here."

I smirked and turned, slipping between the trees and towards the camp. If anyone else were here, they'd head that way.

I wonder if Toga and Dabi are here too?

I looked up as I heard an explosion. Huh, the mountains crumbling. It's probably Midoriya. I shrugged. He'll be fine.

I held out my hand and created a naginata. Just in case. These villains clearly didn't want me, but you can never be too careful. There are some nut-jobs out there. I shouldered it and kept walking, humming to myself. I hadn't come across any other of the students yet.

I hadn't really thought about them until that moment. I wonder how they're all doing? There's only a few I'd kill for, if they were injured. I'm glad Ashido is with Aizawa.

So, now that I think about it, why haven't I seen anyone else, huh? I stopped walking. There should be SOMEONE out this way, surely. Villain or otherwise.

I sighed and shrugged. They're probably all heading to the camp. Hell. That means I have to get there before anyone dies.

I grinned. This should be a fun exercise. I got rid of my naginata, and started to run. Fast. I wasn't that far from the place so it shouldn't take me too long.

I laughed as I ran. This was fun. Running through the woods, not knowing what was going to pop out at you, unarmed.

I saw the building. I also saw Dabi and Aizawa. I slowed down. Shit. I don't know what Dabi's quirk is...

"Well, I guess you are a pro, after all."

Dabi threw his hand out towards Aizawa, but nothing happened.

"Nothing's gonna come out." I blinked and Aizawa had Dabi wrapped in his scarf and face down in the dirt. Damn. That man was quick.

"Tell me your purpose, number and positions."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise this will happen." I couldn't tell what he did to Dabi's arm, but I bet it hurt. "Your right arm's next. Let's do this logically. If we get to your legs, it'll be annoying to transport you."

I giggled. I figure I better save Dabi. He wasn't essential, but I liked the guy. I jogged a few times on the spot, than came out of the tree-line.

"Mr Aizawa! It's ok! I know some of that information!"

"Kitia?"

I saw Dabi look sideways at me and widen his eyes. He still had no idea who I was. I stopped in front of Aizawa.

"I was with Red and Tiger. Two villains there. Stripper-"

I saw Dabi smirk. "Spinner."

"-and some other guy, Mag something. The mountain exploded over there, and obviously this guy here. I didn't see anyone on the way here."

"Mr Aizawa, Kitia!"

I blinked and turned. "Iida? Kouda? Mineta, Ojiro!" I breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad you're all ok."

Dabi took advantage of the distraction and kicked Aizawa away. I frowned. Would he be stupid enough to try something with me here? Or Aizawa for that matter?

"As expected of a UA teacher. Hey, hero. Are your students important?"

I blinked and dropped my jaw as Dabi...Melted? Aizawa's scarves went through him! What the hell? I had to stop myself from grinning. That was actually really cool.

"I hope you can protect them all to the till the end. See you later..." Dabi melted onto the ground. Whatever he turned into, it was gross. I narrowed my eyes at him. It. Whatever.

"Mr Aizawa! What was that just now?!"

"You all get inside! I'll be right back!"

I growled. Dammit! These villains didn't know not to hurt Aizawa! I looked back at the boys.

"Do as he says! Make sure you keep an eye out for other students coming back, and do not leave this area! I'll kill you myself if you do!"

"Kitia! You can't go!"

"The hell I can't! Just keep an eye out for everyone else!" I took off to look for Dabi. I knew if I went after Aizawa, he'd kill me. Dabi is going to want answers. I grinned. Perfect.


	28. Chapter 28

I leaned my back against a tree. I know he came this way. Where was he?

"That's no good, Dabi! You were beaten! So weak! You small fry or something?"

"Already? I'm pretty weak."

I stepped out from the tree when I heard Dabi.

"That was pretty risky. Going up against Eraserhead. Alone. Didn't peg you for a dumbass, Dabi."

The other villain that was with him, Twice, stared at me. I waved to him.

"Hey Twice. How's it going?" I looked at Dabi again. "Do you want me to heal you a little?"

Dabi shook his head. "I want to talk to you later. Twice, make another one of me."

I frowned. "Why?"

Twice came over and leaned on my shoulder. "Yea. What she said! Why?"

"We need something to keep the pros from leaving."

Twice and I looked at each other, then back at Dabi. "I can keep them from leaving. I'm a UA student. Also, I don't want certain people killed. Injuries will be a given, of course, but no deaths."

"Why are you giving me orders?"

I grinned. "I have my reasons. I also want to talk to you later."

"Aw. What about me?!"

"Later, Twice." I sighed. "Fine. Do what you have to do. No casualties. I have my reasons for asking such things." I shook Twice off and waved my hand. "I'm hoping we can trust each other, Dabi. Twice, be careful." I grinned. "Come back in one piece."

He jumped and shook his fist at me. "Hey! I understood that remark!" He lowered his fist as I walked away. "You too! Better!"

I nodded as I headed back towards the camp. "Always!"

I walked into the clearing, and looked around. I sighed. They haven't done what I said. If they did, they would have noticed me.

I stopped. That tugging again. I smiled. She managed to break through sooner than I thought.

_**"Everyone in 1-A and 1-B! In the name name of the pro hero, Eraserhead-" I widened my eyes. "-you are granted permission to engage in combat!" Oh hell! "I repeat! Everyone in 1-A and 1-B! You are granted permission to engage in combat!"**_

I growled. Why would you give them permission for that?! Unless...

"Doesn't matter why. Aizawa's not back. He'd already be out here, biting my head off for leaving." I started slowly towards the doors. "Iida's not one to just ditch though, so..." I stopped just before I got to the door. "That's right. King is here too. He's probably inside with everyone else. Hm. I'm not going inside, then. What do I do?" I shook my head and bit my hand. I just realized I had been speaking out loud. Damn Midoriya and his muttering habit.

_**"We have discovered one of the villains targets. It is one of the students-Kacchan! Kacchan should try to avoid combat and acting independently. Understand, Kacchan?!"**_

I sighed. Of course they'd be after Bakugo. Dammit! Why can't I ever get told these things? Thanks for the heads up, Red. I turned and closed my eyes, searching for Bakugo. I didn't know the lay out of the land properly yet, but I had to try. He had been with Todoroki when the class on class game started. I saw Aizawa heading back this way. He had Kota. Ok, who else can I find?

I snapped my eyes open and started to run. I had to avoid Aizawa, so I dodged behind a tree as I heard footsteps and then kept running after he passed me. Hopefully I'd be able to catch up to him in time. If not...Well, I'm just going to have to try. I wonder if my wings are faster than my legs? Hm.

I stopped and threw my arms down. My wings appeared and I lifted myself above the trees. Ah, that's better. Now I can see. I flew in the direction I saw Midoriya run. I figure he'd be going to find Bakugo. Alright, let's follow him then.

I stayed low to the trees just in case anyone saw me. Dammit, Midoriya. Where'd you go? I can't close my eyes out here. It's not safe.

I stopped as I heard a massive roar. What in the Hell was that?! Dammit, this has gotten a lot more intense. I dropped to the ground and started running again. Running helped me think.

I saw Midoriya come this way, so I'm on the right track. I don't know what that noise was, but assuming that the reason whatever it was roared like that was because it saw Midoriya...

I'm going to have to be careful. Going to have to think about this. That roar was close. Not even a kilometre away. I can make it.

I heard a noise and stopped. It sounded like something smashing through the trees. Alright, from now on, I have to be careful. It didn't sound like anything I knew of.

I stepped behind a tree, but whatever it was obviously hadn't been this far yet. It hadn't noticed me. I'll stay to the inside of the tree-line then.

I picked my way through the trees and looked up when I heard voices.

"-oing on, Shouji?!"

"Quiet."

Shouji and Midoriya's voices got quieter, so I snuck up closer. The noise got louder and I spotted what it was. My eyes widened and I shook my head. That...can't be what I think it is...

"-telling us not to engage, we went on alert immediately. Right after that, we were attacked by a villain. I covered Tokoyami, hiding in the bushes even as my arm got cut off. Even though it's not a shallow cut, it's not like I've lost it forever. My Dupli-Arms can even duplicate my duplicated organs, and what was cut off was a duplicate. But I guess he couldn't even stand that. The quirk he had been holding back started getting out of control..."

I stared at Dark Shadow. How can that be him? That's the complete opposite to how I know him...

I grabbed onto the tree as he smashed through again. If that's Dark Shadow, then where is-

"Forget...About me...Find the others and help them!"

There he is. I was relieved to see he was still there, but how do we fix this...

"If we lead it to the fire or back to camp, it should calm down."

I looked over at Shouji. No, not camp. That would be too dangerous. I snuck over to them.

"Hey!" I whispered just loud enough for them to hear. I waved from the tree I was hiding behind.

"Kitia! What are you doing here?"

"I followed you, you idiot! I knew you'd do something stupid!" I stopped talking for a second, eyeing Dark Shadow as he went passed me. "Don't even think about taking him back to camp! Tokoyami would kill you if you did that and someone got hurt! Listen, I heard about Bakugo being targeted! You were going to find him, right?"

Midoriya nodded from his spot on Shouji's back. Mate, if he wasn't so broken already, I'd break his neck for hurting himself so much!

"Yea. I was going to make sure he was ok. Todoroki should be still with him."

I put my hand on my chin and thought for a second. I wonder if...I closed my eyes, searching for Bakugo and Todoroki. Ah hah! Got you! They were fighting a creepy ass villain with teeth that could grow out of his mouth and were like razers. Gross. I opened my eyes again and looked at Midoriya. I flickered my eyes to Dark Shadow, then grinned.

"You're not the only one who can come up with a stupid ass idea..."

I flew just ahead of Shouji and Midoriya. I quickly told them about the new Mapping quirk I found out I had. Normally it doesn't work unless I've already been somewhere, but I somehow managed to get it work as we guided Dark Shadow through the forest towards Bakugo and Todoroki. Three birds, one stone. So to speak.

Luckily, we didn't have to go too far.

"There! I can see ice!"

I opened my eyes. "Good! Now, get ready to move!"

When we got close enough for them to hear, Shouji started to shout at them.

"Bakugo! Todoroki! One of you, please...Make some light!"

I looked over to the villain. I didn't know him, but he definitely creeped me out.

Shouji started to shout again when they just stood and stared. "Hurry up and make some light! Tokoyami's out of control!"

I tried to dodge a swipe, but it got me and I fell, tumbling across the ground, stopping in front of Bakugo.

I sat up and shook my head. "Ouch. Dick."

"Alright, I'll use my flames..."

I turned quickly to Bakugo and shook my head, pointing towards the villain. He understood and held his arm out to Todoroki.

"Wait, idiot."

I breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Dark Shadow grabbed the creepy ass, razer tooth villain...

"Look..."

...And threw him into a tree. I grinned. "Fus Do Rah, motherfucker..."

"I haven't had enough fun yet!"

I stood up and held my hands out. "Yes you have. Sorry, but playtime is over. It's my turn now."

My eyes flashed at Bakugo and Todoroki as they ran passed me. I enhanced their quirks only slightly. Just enough for Dark Shadow to retreat.

"I'm a bad match-up for you."

I rolled my eyes at Bakugo. "You think everyone's a bad match-up for you..."

"Sorry...Thanks for saving me..."

I sat down heavily as Shouji walked up to Tokoyami. "Are you ok?"

"Sorry Shouji. You too, Midoriya, Kitia. I let my anger take over and released Dark Shadow. The influence of the darkness and my anger spurred on that guy. In the end, it got so strong that I couldn't hold it back and ended up hurting Shouji."

"We can leave that for later. That's what you would say, right?"

I had my head down and kept my mouth shut for a minute. I felt bad myself, and it wasn't a selfish feeling. I felt bad for not being to help. Only certain people I would kill or die for, and two of them were right here. One of them needed help and I couldn't do anything. Not really.

I stood up and walked over to Tokoyami, dropping to my knees beside him. "Don't you dare apologize to me. I told you once that I wouldn't let you lose control, so technically speaking, I should be apologizing to you..." I still had my down. "So-" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face to his neck. "I'm sorry. I hope you don't hate me."

I felt his arms around me. "I don't think I could ever hate you."

I tightened my grip and felt tears well up in my eyes. I sighed heavily and sat back. "Well, now that that's settled, what are we going to do about him." I pointed to Bakugo.

"Oh, right! We confirmed that one of the targets is Kacchan."

"Bakugo? Are they trying to kill him? Why?"

"I don't know. Anyway, I think the camp is the safest place since there are two pros, Vlad King and Mr Aizawa, there."

"I see. So now our mission is to escort Bakugo there, huh?"

"But at the clearing, the Pussycats are still fighting. Going back on the path would bring us to the attention of the villains, and we'd lose time."

I stayed quiet, watching Bakugo for a reaction. Surprisingly, he hadn't said anything. Yet.

"We should cut straight across."

"We don't know how many villains there are."

"We might come across one suddenly."

"We can use Shouji's extra eyes and Kitia, your new Map quirk-"

"Doesn't always work, Midoriya..."

"-and we have Todoroki's freezing, and if Tokoyami's ok with it, we can try using Dark Shadow. Honestly, with this group-"

"Don't say it..."

"-we could probably even go up against All Might."

I sighed and stood up. "He said it...You're going to jinx us, Midoriya."

"What's with you guys?!"

"You walk in the middle."

"I don't fucking need you guys to protect me!"

I grabbed Bakugo's arm. "Just relax. Just this once, we all need to get along, ok?"

The other boys just started walking. "Let's go."

"Don't fucking ignore me!" He snatched his arm away and started walking. I growled and pressed a finger to my forehead.

"Make sure you keep up."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

I sighed again and walked beside Tokoyami. "I'm going to stay back with you."

"Good. I wanted to ask about what you said to Dark Shadow."

I frowned. "Huh?"

"When you said 'it's my turn'. What did you mean?"

I blinked. "Oh. That. Well, I just figure that we're going to run into someone, like Midoriya said. And Dark Shadow had his fun." I stared ahead and grinned. "Now it's my turn. These 'villains' hurt my friends, so I'm going to hurt them."

"That's not very 'hero'-like."

I looked at Tokoyami and grinned. "We're not heroes yet."

Bakugo had slowed down so he was walking between me and Tokoyami. That was fine. I wanted to be within reaching distance anyway.

There was a noise to my left and I stopped walking, arm out.

"What is it?"

"Hush Go-Go." I looked around, eyes narrowed. "Somethings not right."

"What do you mean?"

I glanced at Tokoyami. "It seems it's my turn now."

The other boys had already disappeared. I frowned. That's more than a little odd. We should be able to see them...

"Looks like it's my lucky night."

I closed my eyes slowly as Bakugo and Tokoyami turned around. Oh hell. Not this guy. I turned to face him.

"Compress. I thought you were still doing shows for little kids?"

"You know this guy?"

I shook my head. "I just know of him. Careful."

"It's too late for that, kids. I'll be taking them now."

I frowned. Them? But they were only after Bakugo. Right?

The creepy magician in a yellow trench-coat did something as I blinked and Bakugo disappeared.

"What the hell?! Give him back!"

"Sorry. Now it's your other friends turn."

I stepped in front of Tokoyami and summoned two Sai's. "Like hell!"

"You know, I can't fight..."

I grinned. "Then this should be easy." I threw one of the Sai's at him, but he jumped and was somehow floating in the air. He moved around, circling us, then threw something at Tokoyami. I saw the shine of a blade and pushed Tokoyami out of the way. A dagger lodged itself in my thigh.

"Kitia!"

"Fuck! Dammit! Run, Toko!" I lay on the ground, biting my hand from the pain. Well, this wasn't fun. The pain was causing black spots to dance in front of my eyes. I wasn't going to be conscious for very much longer.

Compress landed next to me. "Sorry kid. We don't want you." He turned to Tokoyami. I reached out, but I blinked and he was gone.

I bared my teeth and struggled to sit up. "Give him back! Right now!"

"I don't think so. You sleep now. You look like you need it."

"Fuck you! You need to learn to aim better!"

He fiddled with two green marble looking things. "I won't say you're wrong. Unfortunately for you, I'm aware of that and poisoned the blade."

I widened my eyes. "Are you insane? My brother will kill you if I die!" My vision faded a little more and I fell back onto my back.

"I didn't say it was a deadly poison..." His voice faded as I slipped into unconsciousness.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I felt was the pain in my thigh. Damn Compress! I'm going to stab you!

I struggled to sit up and drag myself to the closest tree. I leaned against it, breathing hard. I looked at the blade and groaned. I'm not going to be able to heal myself with it still in. My body had already taken care of whatever poison was on the blade, so my vision was back and I could think a little clearer.

I gripped the blade and tugged slightly. "Gah!" I let go. No. That wasn't going to work. I looked around and found a thick stick. Right, I'll bite on this then. I grabbed the blade again and, a few quick breaths, yanked the blade out. I bit the stick then cried out, the stick falling from my mouth. So much for that idea. I dropped the blade beside me, breathing hard. Dammit! I pressed my hand to the wound, but there was to much blood. If the blade cut threw an artery, I'll be bleed out in five minutes. Three, if my healing doesn't activate quick enough. Damn you, Compress! You took Tokoyami! I'm going to kill you! I bared my teeth. I will kill you if you hurt him.

"Kitia!"

I blinked and looked up. I gasped and felt tears spring up in my eyes. Tokoyami knelt beside me, staring at my wound.

"Are you alright?"

"Toko...But...he took you..."

"Midoriya, Shouji and Todoroki."

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his waist. The tears fell even though I didn't want them too. "Figures he'd do something stupid without me. Glad he did this time, though."

"Come on, we have to get you to the hospital."

I felt someone lift me and turned my head to see Shouji. I felt something tug in my chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm glad you're alright too!" Started to sob as we started walking towards the camp.

"And here I thought you were tough."

"Yes. It's kind of scary to see you like this."

I grinned and wiped my eyes. "Shuddup, you two! I was worried about you, and I couldn't do anything. Being stabbed and poisoned ain't fun you know! Oh don't give me that look! The poisons gone. Besides, we should be more concerned about the damsel in distress situation. I mean, Midoriya had to save you all busted up..."

I saw a tick mark appear on Tokoyami's head. I grinned, but then it dropped. "But then again, I got nicked with a toothpick and couldn't do anything. I'm sorry. The one time you guys actually needed me, and I was useless. More than useless. I guess it goes to show no matter how strong you are, there's always someone stronger, smarter, more capable." I sighed heavily. "I guess that just means we have to work harder, right? Kick their asses! I'm sure Bakugo would be all for it! Where is he anyway?"

Tokoyami and Shouji stayed silent.

"Guys?" I felt myself go pale. "Please tell me I'm going to hear Bakugo scream at Midoriya later for saving him..."

Tokoyami shook his head. "We weren't able to save him. The League of Villains has him."

I clung to Shouji and started to shake. Oh hell. What did they want with Bakugo?

By the time I got to the hospital, my Healing quirk had nearly healed my wound completely. It didn't work as well because of the poison, so I had to stay in overnight.

I called Hirahara to let him know. He had wanted to come see me, but I didn't think that would be a good idea. I didn't contact Tomura or Kurogiri. I couldn't risk it, considering the situation, even though I really wanted to chew them out for not telling me the details.

All I had been told was they were planning on scaring people and putting the heroes on edge. Now, as it turns out, they had taken Bakugo, severely injured Blue and Yellow was missing. Three of the villains had been caught. Three that I had heard of, but didn't particularly like. They were potentially untrustworthy to have around anyway, as far as I could tell.

I bared my teeth and thumped the edge of my bed. Why do I always get left out of plans? Especially if they involve me?!

I relaxed and smiled. Alright, if that's how the rules are going to be, I'll play a little longer. But I'm going to play using my own rules.

The door opened and Dr Gavin walked. I frowned. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me and crossed his arms. "I should be asking you the same thing, young lady!"

I cocked my head. "It wasn't my fault. Not this time, at least."

He sighed and closed the door behind him. "That's not what I heard."

"And what exactly did you hear?"

"You put yourself between a villain and a friend."

I shifted on the bed. "Oh, right. Yea I did do that. But that doesn't explain why you're here. I thought you worked in Hosu?"

He nodded. "I did."

I frowned again. "Did?"

"Yes. Did. Now I work elsewhere. Closer to your school."

"Huh? Why?"

He sighed. "Because, Kitia, you need a guardian. You need someone to watch over you and make sure you grow properly." He walked over and placed his hand on my head. "You need someone who will guide you to be who you're meant to be. Someone who will help you. Someone who will follow you."

I blinked. "Follow me?"

Dr Gavin grinned. "I know who you are, Kitia Shigaraki. I know your brother is Tomura Shigaraki. I've known since Hosu. You don't need to fear. I will help you, guide you, protect you. You will be a better leader than your brother."

I stared at him for a moment, then grinned. "Well then. Why didn't you say so in the first place? Welcome to the family, Doctor."


	29. Chapter 29

"Hey, Midoriya, you're awake! Did you see the news? The media's swarming the school right now."

Most of 1-A crowded into Midoriya's hospital room. I made sure I stayed close to Tokoyami and Shouji. After Shouji had been injured and Compress had attempted to take Tokoyami, I barely left them alone. They probably got sick of me, but they never complained. At least, not to me.

"It's way worse than in the spring."

"We've got a melon! We bought it together! A big melon!"

I rolled my eyes. "Hush, Mineta."

"I caused you trouble, Midoriya."

"No, I did, too. Did everyone from 1-A come?"

I shifted my feet and looked down. I wasn't going to say anything. I didn't have the guts too.

"No, Jiro and Hagakure are still unconscious from the villains gas. And Momo also got hit hard on the head and is hospitalized here. Apparently she regained consciousness yesterday. So everyone but those three came..."

"Because Bakugo's not here."

"Hey, Todoroki!"

I grabbed Ashido's arm. "He needs to know, Dodo..."

"All Might said: I can't save the people I can't reach'. That's why he will always save those he can reach. I...was in a place where I could reach...I had to save him...That's what my quirk is for...It's exactly like what Mr Aizawa said to me. My body...wouldn't move...It was all I could do to save Kota. I couldn't save someone right in front of me..."

I clenched my fists. You're not the only one Midoriya. I was freaking useless, and you ended up saving Tokoyami, not me, so just stop!

"Then, let's save him this time."

I frowned. "Kirishima?"

"Actually, Todoroki and I were here yesterday too."

"On our way too your room, we saw All Might and a police officer talking to Momo. She said she had created a tracking device and had Awase use his quirk to Weld it to a Nomu. She gave All Might a receiver for it."

"Does this mean you're going to have Momo make another receiver?"

"What is it does?"

"It is as All Might said. This is something we should leave to the pros! This isn't the place for us to act, you idiots!"

"We know that! But, I couldn't do anything! After I heard my friend was being targeted! I couldn't do anything! I didn't do anything! If I don't do anything now, I won't be a hero or a man anymore!"

I put my hand on my chin. Hm. If Momo could, well would, make us a receiver, we could at least keep track of their movements. There's nothing illegal or anything about keeping an eye on things. Everyone is irritated that they didn't do more than they did, so I'm going to take a guess and say Momo is feeling the same. I wonder if 1-B is feeling the same way...

"Kirishima, we're in a hospital. Calm down. It's fine to feel strongly about things but this time-"

"Iida is right."

"Iida, all of you, are right. I know that. But, Midoriya, your hand can still reach. We can go save him."

"So, in short, you're planning on getting a receiver from Momo, following it and going to rescue Bakugo yourselves?"

"Yea."

"Even though the villains said we were targets to be killed, they took Bakugo without killing him. They probably let him live, but that doesn't mean they won't kill him eventually. Kirishima and I are going."

"Don't go overboard with your messing around!"

"Wait. Calm down. I understand Kirishima's frustration at not being able to do anything and Todoroki's frustration at having him stolen in front of his eyes. I'm frustrated too. But, this isn't a situation where we should act on our emotions."

No. We need to think about it. I crept slowly towards the door so no one would see me. I slipped out and went down the hallway towards Momo's room. I knocked and poked my head in. She was sitting up in the bed looking out the window.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Well, my injuries are fine."

I nodded and walked in, making sure nobody else was around. "Listen, I know it's probably the wrong time to ask, but I heard you tagged a Nomu..."

Momo frowned at me. "You want a receiver?"

I nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just want to keep tabs on it, that's all."

She stared at me for a moment, then nodded. She created a receiver and handed it to me. I took it, but she kept hold of it for a moment.

"You know I'm going to have to tell someone I gave you this."

I smiled. "Sorry Momo."

She frowned. "What...?"

"You won't tell anyone about this. In fact, you'll forget you've given this to me. I'm just here visiting a friend."

Her frowned deepened, then she relaxed after a few seconds. I pocketed the receiver and smiled at her. "I'm glad you're feeling alright Momo. I hope you're able to be discharged soon."

"Yea. Me too. Thanks for visiting me, Kitia, but I think I should rest."

I nodded. "Good idea. I'll come back tomorrow to see you."

She nodded as I waved and walked out the door. I didn't go back to Midoriya's room. I spotted his Doctor walk in there, so I figure he'd kick us out anyway.

I walked down to the lobby where Dr Gavin, or just Gavin, since he is now my official guardian, was waiting.

"Is he awake?"

I nodded and we headed out of the hospital. "Yea. His doctor went in there, but I don't know his diagnosis or anything. I went to see Momo as well. She got quite a blow to the head, from what I was told. I also found out something interesting."

"Oh?"

We got into Gavin's car and started away.

"Yea." I pulled out the receiver. "She attached a tracking device to the Nomu that was there. Let's see where it is, shall we?"

I pressed a button and I widened my eyes as it showed the Nomu's location. I grinned and Gavin gave me an odd look.

"What is it?"

"I know where it is." I looked at Gavin as he drove. "Up for a road trip?"

"I don't know about this. Your classmate was kidnapped by villains, dangerous villains, that your brother controls."

"My brother won't let them kill me. Besides, I'm not going to go storming in. That would be stupid. I just want to see where they're keeping him." I tapped my chin, thinking.

"You're worried they'll tell him about you?"

I shook my head. "I doubt he'd believe them, even if they did say something. No, I'm trying to work out why they want him in the first place. It could one of two things, off the top of my head. One: they want his quirk, so will try to take it to fuse it with a Nomu, or two: they're going to recruit him."

"Which is more likely, do you think?"

I shrugged. "It could be either, to be honest." I sighed. "I'm going to call Gang Orca."

Gavin widened his eyes. "Gang Orca? The hero? But why?"

"If I'm going, you can bet your ass that some of my classmates will do something stupid. Kirishima and Todoroki were talking about going. I don't know when, they didn't say. I'm going to call Gang Orca and alert him about them. I'm not going to stop them, and I'm going to tell him not to either."

Gavin frowned. "Why?"

I pulled out my phone and dialed Gang Orca's number. "Because. I may have an idea."

I kept my eyes on the receiver. It wasn't too far from here. I just had to find the right street. I looked around and spotted the street.

"There."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. This way. And stay quiet."

Gavin and I kept low as we trotted towards the building. We got to a concrete wall and pressed our backs against it.

"If we can get to a higher point, then we'll be able to see through a window or something."

Gavin shifted and stepped passed me. "Wait here. I'll have a look and see what I can find." I watched him walk away and caught myself staring at him. I shook my head. Nope. He's my guardian, can't think of him like that. Even if that three piece grey suit did suit him. I shook my head harder. Stoooop.

I jumped as Gavin popped his head around the corner. "Sorry. This way."

I followed him up an alleyway and he pointed to a ladder. I nodded and started up the ladder. I was grateful I wore jeans. I'd hate to be doing this in a damn skirt.

I got to the edge of the roof and climbed over. I wandered over and looked over to the building next door.

"Can you see what's in there?"

Gavin stepped up beside me. I watched as his eyes turned black and grey. "Yes. There's vats of those Nomu. I count six. There could be more, but it's dark." He blinked and his eyes went back to normal. "What do you want to do?"

I tapped my chin. It was dark, so no one could see us. The fact that Nomu were in there, being created or built...I had a feeling I knew who was in there.

"Let's wait. If I'm right, Kirishima and Todoroki will turn up and because they told Midoriya, if he's not stuck in the hospital still, he'll probably come too. Of course, I hope I'm wrong, but if I'm not-"

Gavin tapped my shoulder. He had black gloves on. He always wore gloves. His quirk, Nosokinises, was the opposite of my Healing. If he touched anyone with his bare hands, they become very sick and, if he wishes it, eventually die. There was also his X-Ray vision that came with it.

He pointed down. I peered down and nodded. "Called it." I whispered to him. "Though I'm surprised to see Momo and Iida." I pointed them out to him. I frowned. "What the hell are they wearing? They look like wannabe gangsters. That outfit suits Iida, though he needs to get rid of that stupid mustache!"

"Can you hear what they are saying?"

I shook my head. "We're too far up. That's ok. We'll keep an eye on things from up here." I turned and pointed in the opposite direction. "The bars that way. If Bakugo isn't in this building, they'd have taken him there."

"You don't want to rescue him?"

"Of course I do, but we need to think about this. The only reason we're here is because I knew this lot would turn up, plus there was a chance Bakugo would be here. If he's not, then we can't just leave them here alone. Especially if my Master is in there."

Gavin frowned. "Your Master?"

"Hm? Oh, I should explain. Years ago, a man found my brother and I. We were alone and only had each other. Our parents had died and we had no one. The Master saw what my brother could do and took us in. After Master discovered my quirks as well, he started to train me as well, but in a different way. He trained me as a kind of assassin, but it was controlled. I can blend in easily, but-"

"But?"

"Hush." I pointed as Mt. Lady lifted her leg and smashed into the building we were watching.

Gavin pushed me down and covered my body with his. "Stay down!"

The blast finally passed and we got up in a crouch and looked down. "Wow. Mt. Lady, Tiger, Best Jeanist...These guys are serious. Look, there's even cops here. And Gang Orca! Fig Jam!"

"What?"

"Oh, uh. Nothing. It's just a saying...Uh, 'Fuck I'm Good, Just Ask Me'. Because I called it when Midoriya and this lot turned up, then Gang Orca."

Gavin just shook his head and looked down at the scene again. "Listen. I can hear Mt. Lady."

I shuffled next to him and looked over the side.

"-these really alive? Is it really ok for our job to be this easy, Jeanist? Maybe we should have gone with All Might."

I frowned. "'Gone with All Might'? Where did-" I widened my eyes. "They know where the bar is! It'd have to be that! Ooh, Tomura is gonna be pissed..."

"Hush." I stopped talking and listened to the talking below.

"Ragdoll! Answer me!"

"Is that your teammate? Looks like she's breathing. I'm glad." I smiled as Gang Orca spoke. I really liked that guy.

"Sorry, Tiger. She always had a good quirk."

My blood ran cold and I gripped Gavin's arm.

"Hey! What is it? Kitia?" He pulled me closer to him, whispering in my ear. "Who is that?"

"It was the perfect opportunity, so I took it."

"Are you with the League?" I looked sharply at Gang Orca.

"Please don't fight this guy!" I whispered.

"Kitia?! Tell me!"

"After my body turned into this, I also depleted a lot of what I'd stocked up."

"Stop! Don't move!"

I tried to move, but Gavin pinned my arms, staring down at the scene.

"Wait, Best Jeanist! What if he's an ordinary citizen?!"

"Think about the situation. That instant of hesitation could decide the fight. Don't let the villains do anything!"

There was an explosion and Gavin pushed me down again.

"What the hell?! Who is that guy?!"

We heard clapping as the dust settled. I shoved Gavin slightly and peeked over the side. Mt. Lady, Gang Orca and Tiger were a bit battered, but they were alive. Best Jeanist on the other hand...

"As expected of the number four hero, Best Jeanist. I thought I'd blown everyone away. To be able to manipulate everyone's clothes and pull them away at the last minute. That quick decision making and skill...You must have nerves of steel."

Best Jeanist was speaking, but from this far, I couldn't hear him. Then, he was blasted again and there was blood everywhere. I clamped my hand to my mouth. I didn't like heroes, not really, but for some reason what had just happened put a pit in my stomach. Best Jeanist had saved his friends and got a hole in his stomach for the trouble.

_You have great potential, but without someone to guide you the right way, you could go on to become something...A force not to be wreckened with._

_I doubt anyone else realizes your potential, am I right?_

_Perhaps you are confused. What should you do? Who should you trust? What, or who, should you become? What will you do, Kitia? When faced with that decision, what will you do? You still have a long way to go on the road. Which path will you choose?_

_Start being honest with yourself._

I bared my teeth as my Master started speaking again.

"This is strength from a huge amount of practice and practical experience. I don't need yours. It's a quirk that doesn't go with Tomura's disposition."

So. That's it. He's not collecting quirks for the Nomu's. He's collecting them for Tomura! I slumped heavily against the wall and bit my hand, hard, to keep from yelling out. Damn you!

I blinked as I heard a noise and peeked over the side again.

"-the hell?!"

I gasped. "Go-Go!"

"Who?"

"That's Bakugo."

"And that man there. Who's that?"

I looked at Gavin. I looked him right in the eyes. "My Master. That man in front of Bakugo is my Master."

"Sorry, Bakugo."

I stared at Gavin for a moment longer, then back down again.

"Huh?!"

Silver slime warp gates started to pop up and dropped out more people. Spinner, Toga, Twice, Compress, Mag and Tomura were all conscious but Kurogiri and someone else I couldn't quite see were down. I assume it was probably Dabi, since I couldn't see him anywhere.

"You failed again, huh, Tomura? And where is your sister? She should have helped you with this. Never-mind, do not be discouraged. Just try again. I have brought your associates back as well. Even this child, because you have judged that he is an important piece. Do it over as many times as you need to. That is why I am here. It's all for you."

I bared my teeth again. Of course it was! I was just a lackey to you! Tomura's bodyguard! He's always been your favourite! I just never wanted to see it until now! No wonder you kept your training of me controlled! You knew I could beat you from the start! You knew! I clenched my fists and went to stand up, but Gavin grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me, pinning my arms and covering my mouth.

"Hush! Now's not the time!"

"You're here, after all. Aren't you?"

I tensed up as the Master spoke. I looked up to see All Might fly at the Master, aiming a punch for his head. Oh hell. This fight is going to be intense!

"I'll have you return everything! All For One!"

"Will you kill me again, All Might?"

The blast of the punch made Gavin push me down again. Concrete and debris flew over the top of us and despite myself, I clung to Gavin. Man, I need to find a different name for him...

Once everything settled, we slowly got up again and looked over the side. A big swirling vortex of dust concealed anything that was inside. Damn. I looked down and noticed that my classmates were still there, pressed against the remains of the wall they were hiding behind.

"You've gotten weaker, All Might."

"What about you? What's with the industrial mask, you've got on? Aren't you over exerting yourself? I won't make the same mistake as I did six years ago, All For One."

The dust cleared and I spotted All Might and the Master facing off. Oh hell. There's going to be a lot of damage if those two keep fighting!

"We have to get out of here, Kitia!"

I nodded. "I know. Just let me think. I want Dabi, Twice and Spinner. We can't leave them down there! I don't care too much about the rest of them, but those three I want."

"Any ideas on how to get to them?!"

I gave Gavin a sideways look. "Don't be sarcastic! I'm thinking, alright?"

I looked up as All Might leapt at the Master and the Master blasted All Might. All Might flew backwards through the streets.

"Don't worry, he won't die from something like that." I noticed that Bakugo and Tomura were standing in front of the Master now. What was he going to do?

"Run away, Tomura and take the child with you. Kurogiri, get everyone away from here." The Master's fingers grew into black and red extenders and pierced Kurogiri's body.

"What is that guy doing?"

"He's forcing Kurogiri to use his quirk. That's one of the things he was able to teach me, but my quirk is different from his. I just make people reveal their quirks, but I can't force them to actually use it." I glanced at Gavin and saw his confused look. "Trust me, there's a difference."

"Anyway, we need to leave. Now. We don't need to worry about them. He's making them go. We should too."

There was a loud bang and All Might appeared in the distance. I shook my head. "Not yet. I need to make sure they leave."

"Think constantly, Tomura. You still have much more room to grow!" The Master rose into the air to meet All Might.

"Alright, we'll leave as soon as everyone is through that gate."

I heard a noise come from Gavin, but I ignored him. I watched as all the conscious villains tried to grab Bakugo. I was impressed with his ability to play keep away. Especially from Twice and Compress.

I ducked down quickly as the Master grabbed All Might with the extenders and threw him into a building. I looked back over the edge and nearly face-palmed.

"And now he's surrounded..." I muttered.

Bakugo had gotten himself cornered by them all. The all attacked, but Bakugo managed to avoid them by using his explosions to fly into the air. Oh that Toga girl is good with knives. She keeps missing, but her aim is good. Hm. Maybe she would be good to have. I shook my head. No, she's too unstable. Ugh, I'll talk to Dabi about it later.

All Might and the Master were still throwing punches at each other. What did All Might call him? All For One? What did that mean? I'd be sure to ask him later...

"It's rough, isn't it? To be these creatures called 'heroes'."

I looked down. "Oh hell..."

"What is it now?"

I pointed to my classmates. "I knew they'd do something stupid."

"What are they doing?!"

Midoriya and Iida were on either side of Kirishima, with their feet against the wall.

"They're saving Bakugo."


	30. Chapter 30

We turned down a dark alleyway, a few blocks from the bar. We had watched as Iida, Kirishima and Midoriya rescued Bakugo, and watched Tomura and his League leave.

"He'll call me soon. He'll want to tell me what's just happened. He won't be able to pick me up until Kurogiri has recovered, so we need to leave. We can't afford to be caught." I tapped my chin as we got to Gavin's car. "What about 'Dr Death'?"

"Huh?" He started the car and we headed home.

"Dr Death. We all need code names. Mine's Rune, but my class already know it, and so do the League, so I'll have to come up with something else."

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

I shook my head. "Not with the way things are now."

He nodded. "Alright, Dr Death it is. What about Twice, Spinner and Dabi?"

"They'll keep those, since they're just villain names anyway. No, I meant just for us. We also need a name for our group. Dabi in particular won't stand with us if we haven't thought about everything." I took my phone out as it started to ring. "Hey, brother."

"We lost him."

I hesitated. "Who?"

"Katsuki Bakugo. That damn brat took him!"

"Oh. What happened exactly? Where are you?"

There was silence for a minute. "How long were you there for?"

I sighed. "Not long. Just long enough to see the you warp in, then I was gone. I didn't want to blow my cover."

"I see. Well, it can't be helped. We all knew the stakes when we placed you in that school. I want to see you as soon as Kurogiri is able."

"Yes, brother. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help."

"No. I'm glad you didn't. If you showed yourself, you would have had to help those kids. Master would have been annoyed."

I shivered. "Yes, he would have been. Be safe, brother. Stay hidden, and be smart."

"Yes, sis. I will. You too." He hung. I sighed in relief. He wasn't mad at me. Good.

I paced in my lounge room, in front of the couch where the doc sat.

"Would you stop that? You're making me nervous."

"We should have heard something. Anything. From anyone. It's too quiet."

Doc leaned forward and went to turn the TV on, but I stopped him. "No. I want to see the end, not the fight. If I see the fight, I'll want to go back. No, let's just wait for the call."

He sighed and put the remote down. "Bloody teenagers."

I glared at him. "I might be only sixteen, but I've seen enough in my life. I'm honestly lucky to still be alive!"

"As true as that may be, you've recently been kept in the dark about things. The more information we have, the better for us in the long run."

I growled. "Fine. I'll be in my room."

I stayed in my room for a few days. I had heard from Tomura again, but he wasn't as impatient to see me. He wanted to have me with him when he spoke to everyone, now that our Master had been imprisoned. Dabi had finally contacted me. He finally decided he wanted to talk to me, away from Tomura.

I sat on my bed playing a game on my Xbox when I heard a knock on my door. "Yes?"

Doc opened the door and leaned on the frame, waving a bit of paper. "You might want to look at this."

I frowned and jumped up. I took the paper and read it. "A dorm system? Why?"

"They probably think that it'll be safer considering all the attacks on the students. They don't want these villains targeting families. Smart. Of course, that'll make things more complicated for us."

"Hm. Maybe. Maybe not. I won't be able to go anywhere without being seen, and you won't be able to come in to see me, but I doubt our phones will be monitored. And we'd be allowed to visit our families. Yes, it will be difficult, but we'll manage."

Doc sighed. "And just as I was getting used to living with you."

A tick mark appeared on my head. "What's that meant to mean, Doc?"

He chuckled and put his gloved hand on my head. "I'll keep this place running for you. Now that the bar's gone, they're going to want a place for meetings."

I widened my eyes. "Doc, you're a genius!"

"Huh?"

I hopped from one foot to the other. "I have an acorn, I have a seed..."

He gave a small smile. "You have a deed, so I see."

Mr Aizawa came to see us the next day. Apparently Toshi, I mean All Might, had gone to see Midoriya. The Doc and I had already made a plan and had decided that I would move into the dorm. But Mr Aizawa didn't know that and we figured he'd want to see some resistance.

I stayed in my room for about ten minutes before I came out and started to make coffee.

"-know if it'll be the best idea, Mr Aizawa. Kitia is capable enough and she also has me now. I don't know if a dorm is best for her."

"You are taking your guardianship roll very seriously, I understand that, but if she wants to continue at UA, she'll have to move into the dorm. Unless, for some reason, you don't want her to leave."

I was facing the kettle, so neither of them saw me blink and frown. Mr Aizawa's tone was...malicious. Why? I pretended to drop a spoon in surprise, and it fell to the floor. I spun around. "I can't stop going to UA now! Not after Principal Nezu allowed me in! If I stopped going, that would be like throwing it back in his face! I can't do that. And it's not like I won't be safe there. It's on campus, right? What's safer than that?"

Doc adjusted his glasses and looked at me. "Are you forgetting the USJ incident? That was on campus too, and yet they still managed to get in."

Oh man, Doc had a full rebuttal planned. I'm going to have to make a decent argument in front of Mr Aizawa.

"Yes, but I'm sure the school has come up with a way for that not to happen again, right Mr Aizawa?"

He watched us for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. The students will also not be living alone. I will be living in the dorm as well." He was looking directly at Doc. The tone he was using was really getting to me. What was his deal with the Doc?

Doc nodded. "I see..." He sighed and looked at me. "Well, I can't very well say no when you've worked as hard as you have to get this far. Very well, Mr Aizawa. I will allow her to move into the dorm. But if it doesn't work, she'll be removed right away."

Mr Aizawa was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "I understand. Thank you. I should get going and speak to some other families."

We said goodbye and waited for the car to drive away.

"That was intense. What was with his tone towards you? You met at the hospital in Hosu, didn't you?"

Doc nodded as he sat down on the couch with coffee. "He was against me being your guardian. Gang Orca brought up the issue with me, and offered himself as a guardian, but that would mean for you to leave UA. Aizawa overheard this and..."

I sat down and faced Doc. "And?"

He stared into his coffee and then smiled. "Nothing. Nothing important anyway. The main thing is you're where you're meant to be. Now, go get yourself packed and ready to leave. Keep all your plans here. Only school stuff is to go with you." He wagged his finger at me.

I laughed. "Now you're really starting to act like a guardian."

I stood in front of the new dorm, staring at it, along with the rest of 1-A. Everyone was impressed. Well, considering they managed to build it in three days, it was impressive.

"I'm glad we were able to bring 1-A back together again."

"Everyone was allowed to move into the dorms, huh?"

"I had a hard time."

"That's normal."

"The two of you were directly affected by the gas."

"We were all able to be together again because of the teachers. When I watched the press conference, I thought we'd lose them and it made me sad."

"I was surprised too. Well, I'm sure everyone has different circumstances. Now, I'll explain about the dorms, but first...We will focus on getting provisional licences we were planning to have you get during the training camp."

"So much happened that I forgot about it."

Me too. I wonder how they're going to have us get them now...

"This is important. Listen up. Kirishima, Momo, Todoroki, Midoriya and Iida. These five went to go save Bakugo that night. Your reactions tell me that you all were at least aware of it. I'm going to set aside a number of issues and say this: If it weren't for All Might's retirement, I would expelled everyone except Bakugo, Jiro, Kitia and Hagakure. Of course the five that went, but also those who knew but didn't stop them betrayed our trust, no matter what the reason. I would be grateful if you could follow the proper procedures and act properly in order to regain that trust."

"Mr Aizawa, I don't understand. Kitia didn't stop them either."

I glared at Mineta. Don't try and get me into trouble too, you dick.

"She called a pro. Gang Orca, and told him what she overheard about the plan. Fast thinking on her part, though I would have preferred her to contact me." Aizawa looked at me, as I half hid behind Shouji.

"Hey! All I told him was that you lot were planning on it, but I didn't know when, so I wasn't really that helpful anyway. Besides, it was either that or go with you, and again, I didn't know when you were going, or I probably would have." I stood up straight. "I'm not sorry for it. I asked Gang Orca for advice as well. He said if he saw you he would make you guys a priority, unless things got messy, which they did, and-"

Aizawa put his hand up. "You don't need to explain yourself. You did what you thought was the right thing. Now, if we're done with this, I'll show you the inside. Let's have some energy!" He turned and started to walk inside.

I let out a breath. So, nobody knows I was there, huh? That's interesting.

"Come here."

I looked over to see Bakugo grab Kaminari and pull him around behind a bush. I frowned. What is he doing?

There was an electric shock and Kaminari came back out, his brain all fried. "Yay..."

I smirked. "Wow..."

"What did Bakugo do to you?!"

We were all busy laughing at Kaminari, so I didn't hear what Bakugo said to Kirishima before he walked inside, but I'm hoping it was a thank-you.

"Sorry everyone. This won't make up for it, but let's all go out tonight with this money!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yay!"

I shook my head as everyone got excited. I still had a lot to do and a lot to think about. If I went, I'd be losing time, but if I didn't go, they'd wonder why. No. I had a good excuse not to go.

We all went up to the front doors and Mr Aizawa opened it to let us in.

"Each student dorm holds one class. Girls on the right and boys on the left. The first floor is the common area. Kitchen, bathrooms and laundry are all on this floor."

I looked around and nearly bumped into Mineta.

"Did my ears deceive me? Bathrooms and laundry are in the common area? Is this a dream?"

My face went blank. Figures that'd be the first thing in his head. Mr Aizawa's aura turned red. Heh, he must have heard him too.

"They're separated by gender. You better watch yourself."

"Yes sir..."

I put a hand up. "I'll volunteer to slap him if he even tries to wander."

"Only if it's needed. Rooms start on the second floor. There are four rooms per gender on each floor. Everyone gets their own room. They're spacious, equipped with their own ACs, toilets, fridges and closets."

"There's even a balcony!"

I wandered over and looked down over the balcony. This might be easier than I originally thought...

"These are your rooms. The belongings you've sent ahead have been placed in your rooms, so unpack and get settled in today. I'll tell you more about what will happen from now on tomorrow. That's all. Dismissed."

I walked off to my room and closed the door behind me. I pressed my hand to the door, making it impossible to open or hear through. I pulled my phone out and called Doc.

"Hey. How are you settling?"

"I just got my room. I have to unpack. It's a nice room with a balcony and lots of space."

"A balcony? This might be easier than I thought."

I smiled at his comment. "We even get our own fridges in here." I wandered around as I spoke. "There's a desk and a closet. A single bed that I'm going to have to get used too..."

"What's wrong?"

I ignored the question and kept talking. "I might get homesick sometimes, though, so I hope that Mr Aizawa will let me come home on weekends. Or at least some weekends."

"You think the place is bugged?"

"I don't know. I just think I'd rather be safe than sorry, you know? I don't want to be depressed if it does happen."

"I understand. Have you found anything?"

I peered casually into my closet. "No. It's a decent sized one. I don't have enough clothes to fill it."

"Try under the bed."

I grabbed a suitcase and up ended it onto my bed, then pushed the case under the bed. "Luckily the suitcase fits under here. It would've been annoying if there wasn't enough room."

"The desk next."

I picked up a few pencils and went over to the desk. I opened up each draw and dropped a pencil in each. "I think my school books will fit in here. And my novels will fit on this bookshelf as well. I don't think we need to worry about it yet."

"I see. Alright, well I better get back to work. Call me if you need anything."

I smiled. "Ok. Have fun at work."

I heard a chuckle. "Yea and you have fun at school."

I grinned. "Sure will."

I opened my backpack last. I had put everything else away, and hadn't found any obvious bugs. Since I had grown up a villain, I was paranoid of everything, and something was really getting to me since I walked into the dorm. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was off. I grinned. Luckily I had decided to bring my beer in the bag I had on my back. If any of the teachers did search our belongings, they wouldn't have found anything bad in my stuff, because I had it on me.

I placed some of the beer in the fridge and hid the rest in my underwear drawer. The only person pervy enough to go in there was Mineta, but I doubt even if he did get the chance, that he would dob me in.

I changed into jeans and a singlet, and started to head downstairs. I pressed my hand to my door, so no one would be able to go in.

"Hey Kitia!"

I didn't get the chance to turn around before Ashido wrapped her arms around my neck. "Hey Dodo. Hey guys. You all done?"

"Yup! We're all going down now, if you want to come too."

I nodded. "Sure."

We headed down, talking about random stuff. Ashido and Tooru had stopped us once so they could fluff out my hair.

"Why though?"

"Because we like your hair."

I rolled my eyes, but had to laugh at their simple answer. "What are you really up too?"

"Oh, I just had an idea."

"What?"

"We want to see the boys rooms, but we doubt they'll let us."

"Ok...?"

"But if it's competition..."

"They'll be more for it. Right. You know, they'll make us do it too, right? And Mineta will be all over this."

"But you can punch him if he tries anything."

"Ah. That's why you want me involved. Right. Ok, sure. Whatever."

Ashido hugged me. "We didn't think you would agree."

"Dodo, I don't care for things like this. It's just a room. Right?"

We got the common area and Ashido let go of me. "Hey boys, are you all done with your rooms?"

"Yea. Just relaxing now."

"Well, the girls and I were all talking just now..."

"And we have an idea."

"Want to have a bedroom competition?"

I laughed at some of the boys reactions. "Well, so much for 'it's just a room'."

We ended up at Midoriya's room first, with him protesting the whole time.

"It's filled with All Might!"

Why am I not surprised...

"It's an otaku's room!"

I smiled and stood outside of the room. I really wasn't surprised enough to stay in there too much longer. Plus, everyone else was in there taking up room anyway.

Once they had finished in there, I followed them to the next room. Ah. Right then.

"He's not gonna let you in." I said and tried not to laugh as Ashido and Tooru pushed Tokoyami out of the way. I was tempted to do the same, but I didn't feel like getting told off.

I grinned and shook my head as they managed to shove him out of the way and go into his room. You're such a pushover.

"So dark and scary!"

I shook my head. Not even close to scary. I swear this guy is my spirit animal or something. I looked around and spotted a poster that said 'Die'. Definitely my spirit animal.

"I bought this key-chain before in middle school."

I leaned around Kirishima's shoulder to have a look. "Oh, that's cool. I have something similar to that I think. Somewhere."

"Boys like this kind of thing, huh?"

I looked at Ashido. "Not just boys, you know."

"A sword! So cool!"

"A sword?" I watched Midoriya go to grab something, but I saw the look on Tokoyami's face and quickly snuck out. I covered my mouth when he started to yell. "Get out!"

Next was Aoyama. This oughta be good...

He was more than happy to show off. Everything was shiny and sparkly. I counted seven mirrors that I could see; six small stage lights. And a disco ball?!

"So bright!"

"No, no. Not bright. Dazzling."

"Is that a suit of armor?!" I grinned and walked over to have a look. "That's awesome! Have you actually ever worn this? And the sword is cool too!"

"The armor is just for display, mademoiselle."

"Aw. What about the sword? Can I play with it?" That question earned me odd looks. I shrugged. "What? I was just asking, jeez."

Those of us remaining in Aoyama's room headed out and caught Ochako's comment. "The last person on this floor is-"

We all turned around and spotted Mineta peeking out of his room, with a creepy purple aura. "Come in. I'll show you something amazing..."

I face-palmed before following everyone else.

"Let's go to the next floor."

Ojiro's room:

"Wow, it's so normal!"

"You sound so surprised..."

"So this is what's normal, huh?"

"It's fine if you don't have anything to say..."

Iida's room:

"The shelves are lined with hard books. That's the class rep for you!"

I stared at all the books. "You got as many as me. But mine are all novels though..."

"There's nothing strange here."

I pointed to Ochako who was standing in front of a shelf filled with glasses, laughing.

"There's so many glasses..."

"It's because I expect them to be destroyed during our training sessions!"

"That's fair..."

Kaminari's room:

"It's like he just used anything he could get his hands on."

"What? Isn't it great?"

Kouda's room:

"There's a rabbit! It's so cute!"

"He's friendly too." I scratched the rabbits ears. "He is cute."

Back out in the hallway, the boys were all complaining about being judged. I sighed and shook my head. They need to lighten up.

"It's weird for the boys to be the only ones getting picked on. You said this was a room presentation contest, right?"

I looked from Mineta to Ashido. "Called it..."

"Then, of course, we should also see the girl's rooms before we decide, right? Shouldn't we decide who has the best taste in interior decoration from everyone in the class?"

There was a creepy clap of thunder and lightening.

Ashido just grinned. "Sounds good!"

Jiro didn't look to impressed. "Huh?"

I just shrugged. "Sure. Whatever."

"Ok, so we'll be deciding who has the best taste in interior decoration in the class, or who's the Room King!"

"Room King?"

"That's a little over the top, Dodo..."

"We don't have to decide anything like that..."

We went up to the fourth floor.

"The ones on the boys side are Bakugo, Kirishima and Shouji, right?"

"Where's Bakugo?"

"Probably in his room...I haven't seen him for a bit."

"Yea. He said: This is lame. I'm going to sleep,' and went to his room. I'm sleepy too."

Ashido and Tooru ran past us all. "Let's do Kirishima's room then."

"Let's keep this going!"

Kirishima's room:

"I don't really care, but I don't think you girls will get it...This manliness!"

Wow. Ok. How would we not get that?

"Yea."

"This looks like it'd rank in around second for the room you'd least want your boyfriend to have."

"Wow, Tooru. Harsh much."

"It's for working out! To get all pumped up!"

"Next, Shouji!"

Shouji's room:

"There's nothing interesting here."

"Nothing interesting?! There's literally nothing!"

"I didn't know you were a minimalist."

"Well, I've never really liked having a lot of things."

I caught Mineta going through Shouji's bed. "What are you doing?"

"Guys like this always have a super pervy side, you know."

I slapped his shoulder. "No, that's just you. Let's go." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him out.

"Next floor!"

"We'll start with Sero!"

"Are we seriously doing everyone?"

I nodded. "Apparently." I caught a sneaky grin from him just before we got to his room. Jeez, he can be just as creepy as Mineta!

Sero's room:

"Wow!"

"Asian!"

"It's lovely!"

"Sero, I didn't know you liked stuff like this."

"And why do you look so smug?"

"Yup, that's me! Always expect the unexpected."

I blinked. Heh, he's not wrong there.

"Next is Todoroki, right?"

I noticed a few of the girls getting really excited about this one. I rolled my eyes.

Todoroki's room:

"Hurry up and get this over with. I'm sleepy."

I grinned. "It's not that late yet, Ice-man."

Todoroki's room:

I laughed as Sero and Ashido started to freak out.

"A Japanese style room!"

"Was his made differently?"

"We have tatami at home, so I can't relax on flooring."

"Why are you guys so surprised about Ice-man's room?"

"Who cares about why?"

"How did you remodel it in a day?!"

"I worked hard."

I laughed. "Ok, moving on. Ice-man needs his beauty rest."

I shuffled everyone out. I was the last one out, but I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hm? What's up?"

"Remember what I said about my father when we were in the hospital?"

I shuddered. "Yea. What about it?"

"If you ever get offers from him again, refuse them."

I nodded. "I'm not even going to consider it. Not unless you want me too. We might not get along a hell of a lot, Ice-man, but I'm not going to get involved with stuff like that."

"That's not what this is about."

I frowned. "Huh? Then what?"

He stared at me for a moment. "If he ever contacts you again, let me know. Now leave. I'm going to sleep."

I dead-panned. "You're a rude prick sometimes, you know that?"

He smirked. "Only to you. Tsk. Idiot."

I grinned. "I'll punch you one of these days. Right, I'm going. See you later."

I caught up just as everyone got to Satou's room.

Satou's room:

"Anyway, it's a boring room."

"Anyone's would be after Todoroki's room. Something smell's good. What is it?"

"Shit! I forgot! I finished unpacking really early, so I baked a cake. I thought we could all eat it together. It'd be even better with whipped cream, but you guys want some?"

Ochako, Tooru and Ashido rushed in. "Yea!"

I laughed. "Why is that even a question?"

"It's like an exemplary unexpected side!"

"How is it unexpected? You realize he relies on sugar for his quirk...Right?" Dumbasses.

"It's delicious! So fluffy!"

"He easily surpassed Sero's unexpected side!"

I face-palmed. Clearly no one had been listening to me.

"What a wonderful hobby you have, Satou. Would you like to bake something to go with my tea next time?"

"Oh, I didn't expect everyone to like it so much. I just make it as part of my training for my quirk. Buying sweet stuff can get expensive."

"Told you so..." The cake was good though. I grinned and leaned on his shoulder. I had to stand on his bed to do it, but I figured Satou wouldn't mind too much. "And now who's the one who's all cute, blushing like that." I poked him in the cheek.

"Shuddup..."

"That's it for the boys, now it's our turn!"

"Aw man. Are we seriously doing everyone? Is that all right?"

"It's probably fine, right?"

Jiro's room:

"It's kind of embarrassing..."

"It's filled with more instruments than I was expecting!"

"It's because Jiro's a rockin' girl!"

"Can you play all these?"

"Yea. At least, a little..."

"You're lucky you can play. I have no talent when it comes to that kind of thing. Don't be embarrassed about it." I nudged her. "I think it's awesome."

"Not girly at all."

"Unladylike!"

I stared at Kaminari and Aoyama. Idiots. Jiro shot her earphone jacks into their ears and zapped them.

"Next. Let's move onto the next one!"

"Next is me! Tooru!"

Tooru's room:

"What do you think?"

"It's pink..."

"It's like a normal girls. It's making my heart pound."

I eyed Mineta as he walked into the room. Don't even think about- I dead-panned as he went straight over to her underwear drawer. Too late.

"Mineta! You went straight for it, huh?!"

I grabbed his shirt and dragged him out of the room. I glanced over my shoulder. "You're impossible, you know that?"

He gave me a shaky thumbs up. "You keep me in check..."

I smirked. "Tsk. Idiot."

"I'm next!"

Ashido's room:

"Ta-da! Isn't it cute!"

I nodded. "This is cool."

"You're biased! Your opinion doesn't count!"

"Shuddup..."

Uraraka's room:

"It's not a very interesting room..."

"Wow..."

My ear twitched as I heard Ojiro and Tokoyami talking. I didn't even realize they were still with us.

"I feel a little dirty going around looking at so many girls rooms..."

"A forbidden garden..."

"Tsk. Relax. You two won't turn into Mineta. I'll make sure of it."

I laughed as they sweat-dropped.

"Next is Tsu."

"Wait, Tsu's not here."

You lot just realized that...?

"Oh, Tsu said she wasn't feeling well."

"We can't do anything if she's not feeling well. We'll just have to get her to show us when she's feeling better!"

Momo's room:

"Well, I think I miscalculated...Unlike all of your rooms filled with originality, mine became a little cramped."

"That bed is huge! What happened, Momo?!"

"It's the furniture from home, but I didn't think the room was this small."

"She's a rich girl, alright..."

I had stayed out in the hallway. Ok, that's all done. I started to walk away.

"Hey! You're next!"

I closed my eyes slowly as I stopped. Crap. Then I grinned. "Alright. Come on then."

My room:

I grinned and leaned against the door frame and tapped it. "Let's see if you lot can get in first!"

Ashido tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "What the hell?!"

Sero tried and failed, then Kaminari. I couldn't stop laughing. "Sorry guys. You're never gonna get in."

"Aw, come on. It's not fair!"

I sighed. "Fine." I pressed my hand to the door and the shield come down. I opened the door and let them all in. I stayed in the doorway.

I had a small TV set up with my Xbox across from my bed, as well as a small surround system.  
My novels all on the shelves. I had more than a few true story novels, crime books and serial killer fact books.  
I had a Dark Brotherhood poster on the wall with the hand-print saying: 'We Know'.  
I had a Dark Brotherhood costume as well in the corner, and a few Skyrim related jumpers.  
There were a few Sweeney Todd and Dr Who items on my desk as well.

I waited until everyone was in the room, looking around, before speaking. I held my arms out low by my sides and closed my eyes.

"Sweet Mother, Sweet Mother,  
Send your child unto me,  
For the sins of the unworthy,  
Must be baptized in blood and fear."

I repeated the Black Sacrament twice. I heard a squeak and I opened one eye to see everyone staring at me, freaking out. I opened my other eye and looked at them with a straight face for a moment. I tried so hard to keep a straight face for longer, but I couldn't. The looks were priceless!

I grinned and started laughing, holding my stomach. I laughed so hard, I cried. "The look on your faces right now! Holy crap, this is amazing!"

"You're horrible..."

"You're a freak."

"You're a jerk."

I stood up straight and saluted them. "I'm all that and more, but you love me. If you knew what Skyrim was, you wouldn't be so freaked out, just saying."

"I knew it! You showed Bakugo and I that game that time we went to yours!" Kirishima lifted his fist in the air.

I pressed a finger to my temple. "And yet, you still managed to look just as afraid as the rest of these noobs. That is extremely sad, you know that, right?"

"Shut up!"

I grinned. "Well, you know where I am if you wanna get your ass kicked again."

"Hey, Kitia?"

"Hm?"

"What's this?" Ojiro held up a small cheese knife I thought I had hidden away. Crap. I slipped my way past everyone and took it quickly.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Come on, don't you all want to vote on the rooms?"

Ashido jumped in the air. "Yes! Let's go!" She lead most of everyone out. Mineta lingered in my doorway for a second, a concerned look on his face, before Sero wrapped tape around him and pulled him away. What was that about? I shook my head and put the blade under my pillow and walked out, closing and locking my door again.

"Alright everyone. Have you all voted? You can't vote for yourself. Ok, here are the results of the first Room King competition-"

First...?

"-minus Bakugo and Tsu. With a total of five votes, the overwhelming winner at the top is...Satou."

"Huh?!"

I grinned. Not surprised.

"By the way, they were all girls! The reason was-"

Cake.

"The cake was delicious..."

Called it.

Mineta and Kaminari started hitting him, shouting.

"What about my room?!"

"You little...!"

"Aspiring heroes shouldn't use bribery!"

"I'm not bribing anyone! What the hell! I'm really happy."

"Kitia, you didn't get any votes."

I leaned back against the back of the couch, sitting on the arm. I put my head back and grinned. "That's because you lot can't understand a decent joke. You all need to lighten up."

Shouji came into my view. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, sure." I slipped off the couch and followed Shouji to the hallway. Tokoyami came with us too.

"Uh, guys. What's up? I was only scaring you all as a joke..."

"We know."

I tried not to grin at the reference.

"We just want to come up for a bit and hang out. Had to come over here to ask, in case Mineta overheard."

"Ah." I nodded. "Makes sense. Alright, Skyrim, Mortal Kombat or COD?"

"Show us Skyrim."

I grinned. "Abso-fucking-lutely."


	31. Chapter 31

"I believe I mentioned this yesterday, but for now, 1-A will be focusing on getting provisional licences. A hero licence bears with it the great responsibility of human life. Of course, the exam to receive one is very difficult. The provisional licence has only a 50% passing rate each year."

"Just the provisional licence is that hard?"

I need coffee. Why are we in class? Give me coffee.

"That's why today, we will have each of you come up with at least two ultimate moves."

The door opened and Cementoss, Midnight and Ectoplasm came in.

"Ultimate moves?!"

"It's like a real school thing and yet-"

"It's like a super normal hero thing!"

Please stop. You lot don't need to yell all the time.

"Ultimate. This means that this move will give you a sure win." I don't think I could ever get sick of hearing Ectoplasm talk. His voice sounds so echo-y.

"A move so ingrained into your body that others cannot copy it. Battle means seeing how much you can force what you're good at on your opponent."

"Your moves will represent you. These days, pro heroes without ultimate moves are an endangered species." Shut up, Midnight...

"We will tell you more as we go along. We want to proceed logically. Change into your costumes and meet in Gym Gamma."

...And where the hell is that?

"Gym Gamma, also known as the Training Dining Land, or TDL."

Well...That makes no sense...It's basically just a giant open, concrete space that's indoors...

"I came up with the idea for these facilities." Of course you did, Cementoss..."Terrain and other things can be prepared specifically for each student. That's what the 'dining' part refers too."

A hand went up and I was not surprised at all to hear Iida start speaking.

"Please allow me to ask a question! Why must we have ultimate moves for our provisional licence exam? Please tell me your reasoning!"

Iida. You have not moved that stick one inch from your ass since I've met you, huh?

"I'll tell you everything in order. Calm down. The job of a hero is to save people from danger, like crimes, accidents, natural disasters and man-made disasters. The exam to become one naturally looks at how well you are able to do that. Your ability to gather information, make decisions, move and fight, in addition to your ability to communicate, draw people to you, and lead. Every year, a different test is used to look at how well you are able to do those things."

"Of those, your ability to fight is especially important to your futures as heroes. If you are prepared, you won't have to worry. Whether or not you have an ultimate move will greatly affect whether or not you pass."

Well, that's just shit...

"Not being influenced by circumstances and being able to act consistently will make you a great asset on the front lines."

"Your ultimate moves do not necessarily have to be the attacking type. For example, Iida's Reciproburst. The temporary burst of speed is enough of a threat to be worth calling an ultimate move."

Oh hell. He's going to love that...

"So we need to find something that allows us to feel like 'As long as I can do this, I have the advantage. I can win'."

"Exactly." Midnight winked. Stop. Please stop. "Kamui Woods, who played a big part in the fight the other day, has a move called Lacquered Chain Prison that is the perfect example of an ultimate move. It restrains his opponents before they can do anything."

"The training camp was cancelled, but the training you did to develop your quirks was part of the process to create your ultimate moves. In other words, until the beginning of next semester, for the ten days or so until the end of summer vacation, you'll be working out your ultimate moves as you develop your quirks."

As Mr Aizawa spoke, Cementoss created a massive terrain, that basically looked like a concrete mountain. Ectoplasm created clones and they were all over the place. Welp. This is going to be hectic...

"You'll be doing intensive training! In addition, you should think about how you can improve your costumes to work better with your developing quirks. Get through this with a Plus Ultra mentality. Are you ready?"

Nope, but do we have a choice?

"Yes sir!"

"I'm getting excited!"

Had to have the last word, didn't you Kaminari... I closed my eyes slowly and opened them again. I had so much to work with, that I didn't think ten days would be enough for me. I'm going to have to work longer, possibly harder than almost everyone else. This will be the Hell Mr Aizawa spoke of at the camp. Dammit. Why couldn't I be normal?

The Ectoplasm clone I was working with was definitely not going easy on me. He'd already kicked me into oblivion over twenty times.

I flew backwards and crashed into the side of one of the pillars of this concrete mountain. I dropped, but my smoky wings slowed the fall. I stood up slowly and wiped the blood off my lip.

"Ouch. And here I was thinking you'd go easy on me."

"Did you really expect me too?"

I shook my head and created my naginata. "Nahh. I was just hoping. So, while you're kicking me to death, any ideas on what I should do as a an ultimate move, or whatever?"

I ducked and dodged as he tried to kick me in the stomach. Again. I couched against the side of the mountain and shot myself sideways as he came at me.

"You should be thinking about this, not getting someone else to do it for you."

I landed, sliding across the ground. "I just wanted an opinion, is all. I mean, I honestly have no clue. I'm terrible at things like that." I swung my naginata out so he couldn't get close.

I heard everyone else talking, but I decided to focus on what I was doing. Besides, they were only talking about Bakugo, like he was some kind of golden child. I tightened my grip remembering what the Master said about Tomura.

_This is strength from a huge amount of practice and practical experience. I don't need yours. It's a quirk that doesn't go with Tomura's disposition. _

_You failed again, huh, Tomura? And where is your sister? She should have helped you with this. Never-mind, do not be discouraged. Just try again. I have brought your associates back as well. Even this child, because you have judged that he is an important piece. Do it over as many times as you need to. That is why I am here. It's all for you._

I bared my teeth. All for him. Always for him. I yelled and shot my arm out and swung the naginata again, cutting the clone in half.

"Shit. Ectoplasm! I accidentally killed it!"

He looked up at me from the ground. "Accidentally?"

I nodded. "Yea." I didn't feel explaining myself. The clone was kicking my ass, sure, but talking to it was helping me focus on different things.

Ectoplasm made another clone for me. I looked at it as it fully formed. "Do you know what we were talking about?"

The clone nodded. "It seems you are focusing more on your fighting style than your quirks. You need to start using your quirks more. Let's start using just your quirks, and only summon your weapons for close range attacks."

I frowned. "Ok, but..."

"But? You hesitate? Why?"

I shifted. "Well, honestly, I don't really use my quirks all that much. I'm not 100% sure on how to control them all. I only really use my Warrior quirk, my Heal and my Reveal. All the other quirks I don't even have names for let alone know how to use them." It was the first time I really admitted that out loud, and I knew how stupid it sounded. "It's just that with being different...It's just I try to be as normal as I can."

"Don't try to be normal."

I turned around. "All Might?"

"You're different, that's just how it is. Don't try and suppress yourself; just be yourself." He smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

I hesitated. "I don't know about this..."

"Just try it." He waved and then went over to Ojiro.

I sighed. "Alright. Let's try." I turned back to the clone. "Which one first?"

The clone grinned. "Let's just see what happens."

I headed up to the Development Studio to try out an idea I had while talking, and fighting, with Ectoplasm's clone. I have a Mapping quirk, but if I ever needed to show anyone, I couldn't. Then I had the idea if I ever dropped a weapon or lost it, for something that could bring it straight back. Of course I had my summoned weapons, but what if I couldn't use them against someone? Like if there was anyone in the world similar to Mr Aizawa, or myself with an Immunity quirk? I had decided to get myself a sword, so I needed to incorporate it into my costume. Mei Hatsume would love to play around with these ideas. I grinned at the thought.

I got to a large, iron door.

This must be it...Kind of intimidating...

I knocked and slid the door open. "Mr Power Loader...?" I blinked as I saw a familiar pink haired girl, and grinned. "Hey, Mei Hatsume, right?"

The girl turned and looked at me with a confused look. "Do you know me?"

"Sorry about her. She's already nearly killed three other students with her enthusiasm, so be careful." Power Loader said from his spot in front of some computers.

I smiled. "It's ok." I stepped in and closed the door, then shifted my eyes slightly to Mei Hatsume, who was already working again. "I was hoping that Mei Hatsume was here. I need a few tweaks-"

I clasped my hands behind my back as she appeared in front of me, her eyes shiny. "You wanted me specifically?!"

I grinned. "Of course! Who else would I trust with my costume, huh? Certainly nobody else is as good as you, right? I mean, I had first-hand experience with one of your flying babies, at the sports festival..."

Power Loader dropped his head. "Don't encourage her..."

Mei Hatsume was grinning from ear to ear at this point. "Oh yes! The canyon, right? I remember! What did you need?! Oh, let it be something interesting!"

I chuckled. "I hope it will be for you. But first, I need to tell you a secret. You can't tell anyone else. This is very important if you want to tinker some things for me, ok?"

She nodded frantically, grinning. "I won't tell a soul! Even no souls! I won't tell anyone with or without a soul!"

I nodded. "Good. I will tell you my secret, and when I do, you and you alone will be the only one able to tinker around with my costume and it's devices. As soon as I tell you, I will come to you for everything. You will have free reign. Do you understand?"

Mei Hatsume was grinning so hard, I thought she would faint. "Yes! Yes, I understand! Tell me, tell me!"

I lowered my head and grinned at her. "Well, it all started when my first quirk manifested..."

Mei Hatsume's eyes widened as I started my story.

"Hold still! How will I manage too fit these on you if you keep fidgeting!" Hatsume was almost shouting at me by this point.

"Sorry. Are you nearly done? Mr Aizawa will probably be mad at both of us if I don't turn up to intensive training."

"Training, shmaining! This is more important! Right, there! How does it feel?"

I shook my arms and twisted my back. She hadn't changed my costume, like I had originally thought she would. After hearing about all the quirks I knew I had, she went to work straight away on a pair of gloves that would be able to magnetize a dropped weapon. The gloves would also be able to project any map in my head. There was a small button on my wrist that I would have to press first. She explained the mechanics of it to me, but I didn't understand. Basically, once I pressed the button, my brain could send signals to my glove and project an image or map. Even Power Loader was impressed with those gloves.

Next was a sheath that was strapped to my back, under my cowl. Hatsume had used a dummy weapon as a base to work on, since I didn't actually have a sword of my own. The sheath was smaller than normal and supposedly able to digitize my weapon, so that it stayed hidden until I wanted it. That meant I could reach for it at any angle, and it would shift to my hands hilt first. I should ask Tokoyami if I could have his...I grinned at the thought. I could almost see the look on his face if I asked that.

I leapt onto a table and then leapt around the room a few times. The sheath moved with my body and wasn't heavy, and I didn't accidentally press the button. This time. The first time that I accidentally pressed the button, the image of Gang Orca with just his towel on that one time, was in my head. Hatsume nearly died from laughter and I threatened to smack her.

"It's great. I just need to find a sword now. How many weapons do you think would fit in there?"

She tapped her chin. "Just one for now, but I could try for more. Oh that would be fun! Let me try!"

I laughed. "Of course! The more that fit in there, the better! But how would I be able to switch up weapons?"

"Oh that's easy! I'll just program it into the gloves! Then all you'd have to worry about would be thinking about what weapon you want, then it will come when it's called! Oh this is fun!"

I grinned. "I knew I picked the right person for the job! Hey, I gotta go, but I'll be back later to give these to you. You wanna work on them more, don't you?"

Hatsume grinned and gave me a thumbs up. "Of course! I'll see you later!" She wandered off to her work bench and started tinkering again.

Power Loader stood next to me. "She likes you."

I nodded, still watching her. "Yea. I like her too. She's slightly eccentric, but I like her."

"Slightly?"

I laughed. "Anyway, I'm going. I'll see you guys later."

I walked out and quickly back to the Gym Gamma. I hated the name TDL. It still made no sense to me.

I got back to everyone else in the Gym just in time to see Midoriya kick apart a giant chuck of concrete. Cool. That was cool. I snuck around and towards the back, nabbing a clone on the way. I didn't feel like getting told off by Mr Aizawa today.

"You're late."

"I'm aware, but I was at the Development Studio, so does my lateness really count?"

"Yes."

I turned and scowled. "Shuddup, clone."

"Ouch. You want to start with your quirks, or fighting again?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking? The last few days you've been all for tormenting me about my quirks..."

"1-A! Today, 1-B is scheduled to use this place in the afternoon."

I poked my head around a concrete slab and groaned. "Not that guy..."

"Vlad King?"

I shook my head and pointed. "No. That guy. Why is he wearing a suit with tails?"

"Eraser, hurry up and get out of the way."

"We still have ten minutes. You're not good at using time wisely, Vlad."

I face-palmed as Monoma started speaking. "Hey, did you know? The provisional licence exam has a 50% fail rate."

I pointed again. "That guy. I hate that guy."

"All of you should just fail."

I growled and wandered out of where I was standing.

"That's why 1-A and 1-B applied to different locations."

"The hero licencing exam takes place each June and September in three different locations at the same time. In order to avoid students from the same school fighting each other, all schools subscribe to the theory of splitting up their students by time or location."

"It's unfortunate that we will not be able to fight each other directly!"

I grinned. "Oh I don't know, Monoma. We always have here and now, right?" I laughed as he shut his mouth and paled.

"I wonder if there's a diagnosis for the type of mental state he has..."

I swear this kid could give Twice a run for his money...

"That's right, I didn't really think about it much, but we'll be fighting against other schools to pass."

"And in our case, we're accelerating the process of getting them..."

"In addition, there are very few first years in the country trying to get their provisional licences. In other words, the test will have those who've trained longer than you, with quirks you don't know about that they've polished up until now. The actual contents of the exam are unclear, but what is clear is that you all will have a hard time. It's not good to get hung up about it, but keep that in mind."

"Yes sir!"

I tapped my chin. So, I might actually have an advantage. They will think they know what my quirk is, but in reality, they have no idea. I grinned. This is going to be interesting.

Ashido slumped over the couch. "We're working so hard every day..."

I nodded and sat beside her. "I'm just having a break, then going outside again."

"Again?! Why?"

"I need to work on a few things, that's all."

"It's not called intensive training for nothing."

"Exactly."

"Even so, there's less than a week left before the provisional licencing exam."

"Momo, how is your ultimate move coming?"

"There's something I want to do, but my body can't keep up yet, so I need to develop my quirk a little more first."

"What about you, Tsu?"

"I've perfected a move even more frog-like than before. I'm sure even you'll be surprised, Tooru."

"What about you, Ochako?"

Ochako kept staring off into space. We looked at each other as Tsu poked her. "Ochako?"

Ochako jumped. "Huh?"

"You seem tired."

"Oh no. I'm not tired at all. I'm just getting started! At least, that's how it's supposed to be, but how do I put it...? Recently, my hearts been feeling all stirred up..."

I inwardly groaned as Ashido sat forward. "It's love!"

"What?! Glove? Shove? Dove? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Is it Midoriya or Iida? You're always with them, aren't you?"

I started laughing at the thought of Ochako and Iida. Holy crap, that's hilarious!

"No, no, that's not it!" Ochako hid her face behind her hands and made herself float.

"She floated..."

"Who is it? Which one? Who is it?"

"Spit it out! You'll get a lighter sentence if you confess."

"That's not it! Really!"

"Liar."

"You can't talk, Kitia!"

I put my hands up and looked up at Ochako. "Hey, this ain't about me. This is all you, love."

"I really don't know anything about that stuff..."

"It's not good to force an investigation, you know."

"That's right. More importantly, we have an early start tomorrow, so we should turn in. You too, Kitia. Save your strength for tomorrow."

I hesitated. "If you think that's best, Momo."

"What? No way! I want to hear more! Even if we don't talk about anything important, I want to force it to be about romance!"

Gross, Ashido.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I got up and headed up to my room.

When I got there, Kirishima and Bakugo were there. "What do you two want?"

"A rematch! You can't be that good all the time!"

I grinned. "Poor little Kirishima. Getting his ass handed to him by a girl. How do you feel?"

"Shuddup! I'll beat you this time!"

"I'm just here for what's in your fridge."

"And what's that, Go-Go?"

He looked straight at me and I sighed. "Fine. But you two tell anyone, and I'll kill you both."

Kirishima saluted, but Bakugo said nothing. I opened the door and we went in and started a Mortal Kombat tournament that lasted until late.


	32. Chapter 32

A few days later, we stood outside of the exam building. I didn't think I'd be nervous, but here we are...

"Ah, I'm getting nervous!"

"I wonder what we'll have to do..I wonder if I can get my provisional licence..."

"Mineta. It's not about whether or not you can. Go and get it!"

"Right. Of course!"

"If you can pass this test and get your provisional licences, then you novice eggs will become chicks-"

My face went blank. That's a terrible analogy, Mr Aizawa...

"You'll hatch into semi-pros. Do your best."

"Alright, I'll become a chick!"

I scoffed. "Too late, Kaminari..."

"What?"

"What? Nothing..." I grinned and high-fived Kirishima.

"Let's all call out the usual! Ready, set, Plus-"

"Ultra!"

Who the hell is that guy? Some guy from a different school just come out of nowhere...And he's really loud...

"You shouldn't barge in on other people's huddles, Inasa."

I nodded. "It is a little rude, dude."

"Oh no. I am...Very...Extremely...Sorry!" I took a few steps back as this Inasa guy stood up straight then bowed so low his head hit the ground. What the hell is with this guy?

"What's with this guy trying to get by with just his enthusiasm?"

"Wait. That uniform..."

"It's from that famous school in the West..."

"Uh, I never heard of it..." I muttered. Bakugo was closest to me, so he heard.

"UA in the East, Shiketsu in the West. Of the many hero courses, it's an elite school that rivals UA."

"Ah. I see..."

"I wanted to try saying it at least once! Plus Ultra! I love UA High School! I am extremely honored to compete against UA students! I'm looking forward to it!"

"Look, that's great mate, but tone it down a bit, yea? That red aura of yours is going to give everyone the wrong idea..."

His classmates walked off. "Let's go." Clearly they weren't listening to me...

"Inasa Yoarashi..."

I looked up at Mr Aizawa. "Huh?"

"He's...Strong. Last year, the same year as you guys, Yoarashi got the top scores of those admitted through recommendations, but for some reason, he turned down his acceptance."

"What? So then he's a first year?!" Calm down, Midoriya...Save your freaking out for the exam...

"Even though he says he loves UA, he threw away his chance to enroll. I don't get it."

"Right. What a weirdo."

I grinned and leaned against Ashido. "And just think. He would have fit right in with the rest of us weirdo's!"

"He's weird, but he's the real thing. Watch out for him."

"Eraser? It's you, isn't it?! I've seen you on TV and at the sports festival, but it's been a while since I've seen you in person!"

I nudged Ashido. "Who's this bitch?" I nodded to the woman walking up to Mr Aizawa. She was wearing green and orange stripey shorts, black shirt with smiley faces, orange gloves and an orange bandanna.

Ashido shrugged and shook her head. Ah, right. I'm asking the wrong person...I sidled up to Midoriya. "Who is that? Mr Aizawa doesn't look happy to see her, huh?"

"Hm."

"Let's get married." I blinked at the woman as she pointed between herself and Mr Aizawa. What the hell...?

"No."

The woman just laughed. "No? Good one!"

"You're hard to talk to, as usual, Joke."

Midoriya's face lit up. "Smile Hero: Ms. Joke!"

"She seems like a joke..." I muttered.

"Her quirk is Outburst. She forces those near her to laugh, dulling their thinking and their movements! Her fights against villains are full of craziness!"

Ms Joke lifted her hand in a thumbs up. "If you marry me, then we can make a happy family with never-ending laughter!"

A tick mark appeared on my head. "I want to punch her. So much."

"A family like that can't be happy." Ms. Joke just laughed again.

"Those two seem close."

I said nothing. If I opened my mouth, I'm sure I'd get myself into trouble.

"Our agencies used to be close to each other! In our cycle of helping and being helped, our mutual love for each other bloomed-"

My face went dark. I really want to punch her...

"No, it didn't."

"Oh I love your quick retorts! You're so worth teasing, Eraser!"

"Joke, since you're here, that means..."

"That's right. Come here, everyone! It's UA."

Another lot of students came over to us.

"Oh, it's the real thing!"

"Wow, that's amazing! I've seen them all on TV!"

"Ketsubutsu Academy, second years, Class 2! They're my class. Please be kind." I bared my teeth. I hate that woman.

A boy from the other class walked up and grabbed Midoriya's hands. "I'm Shindo! UA this year had trouble after trouble, so it must've been tough!" Shindo then jumped over to Kaminari. "But even so, you all are still aiming to be heroes like this, huh?" Then Jiro. "That's wonderful! A heart of fortitude is what I believe all heroes should have from now on!" I stayed where I was. I was standing next to Bakugo. Good. If this guy said anything to him, I dare say he'd blast him.

"From among you, there's Bakugo, who experienced being the centre of the Camino incident-" Tsk. What an idiot. He's gonna get blasted. "You have an especially strong heart. Today, I'll do my best while learning from you!" He tried to take Bakugo's hand, but he pushed it away.

"Stop pretending. What you're saying doesn't match the look on your face!"

"Hey, stop being so rude!"

I looked up slightly. "Shut up, Kirishima. He's right. We're not here to make friends. He knows that. He wants us to lower our guard." I saw the look he gave Bakugo as Bakugo turned away. "I don't know about the rest of my class, but you come near me and I'll..." I stopped. If I finished that sentence, I would have sounded like Bakugo. I growled and took a few steps back.

"Sorry for their rudeness..."

"It's fine! It just proves how strong Bakugo's heart is." That Shindo guy said it like that deliberately...

A girl from Shindo's class ran up to Todoroki. "Hey, Todoroki! Can I have your autograph?"

Woooow.

"You were so cool at the sports festival!"

Gross.

Another boy stood beside her. "Stop being such a fangirl."

Yea, I'd say the same thing...

"You can have my autograph, too." I walked over to Mineta and tapped his shoulder, shaking my head.

"Hey, change into your costumes and go to orientation. Don't waste time."

I gave a two fingered salute as everyone said, "Yes sir!" I didn't feel like speaking.

"What's wrong, Kitia?"

I looked down at Mineta, then shifted my eyes to watch Mr Aizawa and the other woman leave. "Nothing. Nothing important anyway."

Mineta followed my gaze, but I moved past him and kept walking. He turned and ran to catch up.

"Holy crap, this is a lot of people..." We were in a massive room with all the students that were taking the exam. Everyone was squished in like sardines. I was really uncomfortable. I was wearing my costume, just like everyone else, plus the sheath and my black gloves that Hatsume had made for me.

I already caught a few boys from other schools looking at me with lewd expressions. I shuddered. Luckily, I had found Shouji in this crowd. Granted, he wasn't actually that hard to find, considering how tall he was. I clung to his arm and stayed as close to him as I could.

**"Well then, let's do this provisional licence thing..."** I couldn't see so I tugged Shouji's arm. He put me up on his shoulder. "Thanks." I whispered.

**"I'm Mera from the Heroes Public Safety Commission. The kind of sleep I like is non-REM sleep...Nice to meet you. I've been so busy that I haven't gotten much sleep..."**

Same.

**"We're too short staffed...I'm so sleepy! With that conviction, I will give you the orientation. About the content of the provisional licence thing...Frankly, all 1,540ish examinees here will have to win through a free for all exercise. Our society is currently said to be saturated with heroes, and ever since Stain was arrested, many have shown doubts about the current state of heroes. Well, as a private citizen, no matter what the motivation, to tell someone risking their lives to save others not to seek compensation is...It's a ruthless story of these modern times. But anyway, whether its for compensation or for loyalty or courage. The results of many heroes working hard together to help people and defeat villains is that right now, the time from when an incident begins to when its resolved is so short that it'd make you sick. You all are about to receive your provisional licences and finally throw yourself into those rapids. Those who can't keep up with that speed will frankly have it tough. Accordingly, what you'll be tested on is speed! The first 100 to fulfill the requirements will pass."**

Everyone in the room started to talk over each other. I guess they weren't expecting that.

_First lesson: Never expect anything, but always expect everything._

I grinned. That lesson had already come in handy. Thanks, Gang Orca.

**"Well, a lot's happened out there in the world, and you know, about luck and everything. So anyway, here are the requirements. The examinee will put three targets on his or her body. They can go anywhere, as long as it's an exposed area. You can't put them on the soles of your feet or in your armpits." I giggled at the thought. "You will also have six of these balls. The targets are made to only light up if they're hit by these balls, and if all three of your targets light up, you're out. The person who lights up your third target will have it count as their defeat. You get through the round by defeating two people. That's it for the rules. Ok then, after we open, we'll pass out the targets and balls, and then we'll start one minute after we've gotten to everyone."**

I grabbed Shouji as the room started to shift and move. The roof and walls lowered and opened up into an arena type thing.

"Wow..." I looked around. "There's a bridge, a city, a waterfall, a power plant and a mountain..."

"Five different terrains..."

I nodded. "My guess is everyone will stick to what they know...Their strongest advantage..."

"I believe you all have terrain that you like and dislike-"

"Called it."

**"Use your quirks well and do your best. Anyway, we arranged for the terrain to be announced like that. But yea, it's unnecessary. It's because of this that my sleep was...I hope the developments are speedy so that I can rest as soon as possible."**

Once we all had our targets on, the game started. I was on the ground, looking around. We were still together as a class. At least, for now.

"Everyone, don't get too separated! Let's move as a group!" Midoriya, I swear if you aimed that at me, Imma slap you...

"Yea right. This isn't a field trip!"

"Idiot! Wait up!" ...And there goes Kirishima and Bakugo...

"I'm going on my own too. It's hard for me to use my power in a big group."

I dead-panned. "Uh, hello!" I pointed myself. "You're forgetting something! You realize they're all going to come after us, right? Don't be an idiot!"

He started to run off. Dammit, Ice-man! Think!

"Todoroki!"

Mineta stepped up to him. "Midoriya, there's no time!"

I sighed heavily. "I'll go after that idiot, the rest of you stay together. You know I was right, Midoriya. About us being targets...Stay together!"

I took off after Todoroki. I'm going to hit you so hard when I catch up to you!

I heard a horn and a voice: **"First test, start!"**

Huh, I thought we had already started...I shook my head. Doesn't matter. I need to caught up with this fuckwit.

"Oi, dickhead!"

Todoroki glanced over his shoulder, but kept running. "Why are you following me?"

"Because it was either you or Bakugo, and he has Kirishima, so..." I caught up to him and kept running beside him. "How much of an idiot could you be?! I thought you were smarter, Todoroki!"

He chuckled.

"What?! Why are you laughing?!"

"You called me by my name."

I blinked, then shook my head. "You're an idiot..." I heard explosions and shouts behind us. "That'll be everyone getting ganged up on..." I saw something move out the corner of my eye. "Move!" I grabbed Todoroki's arm and pulled him to the side as a ball narrowly missed one of his targets. I threw my arm up and my shield launched a girl in a blue costume across the ground and out of sight.

"That might have been too much..."

"You fucking think?"

"Shuddup, Ice-man! I just saved your ass!"

"Unfortunately, I can't argue. Let's go." He took off again and I grinned before following him.

We ran towards the power plant set-up. Todoroki had longer legs than me, so it was hard to keep up after running so much. Surprisingly, he stopped and waited for me once or twice.

**"There's still a stalemate in all quarters. No one has passed yet. Oh, and when we get any reports, I will announce them all from this broadcasting area."**

"That Mera guy has a really quiet voice, huh?"

"Feel that? Tremors?"

I looked down at my feet and nodded. "I heard something too. Like...A big crack."

"Probably someone's quirk."

"Yea, probably. Or someone's gone through a wall or a mountain."

"That's always a possibility too."

"Hm. Yea."

**"Finally, someone's passed. What?! There were 120 people taken out?! A single person took out 120 people and passed!"**

Todoroki and I looked at each other. "120 people...?"

"A single person did that?"

I shook my head. "How even...?"

**"Um, well, I'm so surprised that I'm awake now. It looks like they'll just keep coming now. Everyone, please do your best as quickly as possible."**

"I don't know, but let's get this over with."

"Agreed..." I looked around as we walked. There wasn't many places to hide well, if we were surrounded. "We need a plan, Ice-man. Any ideas?"

"Take them out first."

My face went blank. "Anything else more elaborate than that, swimming around that head of yours?"

"Maybe. Most of the people here think your quirk is Reveal, right?"

"Yea. What's that got to do with anything?"

"I might have an idea, but it involves nobody knowing you're with me."

I scowled. "I'm already not liking the sound of this..."

I hate you Todoroki. I really, REALLY do...I pouted from my hiding spot. He made me sit here, watching him, until someone turned up. Not the best plan, but considering that everyone had watched the sports festival, so, in his words: They basically think you're useless.

Thanks, Ice-man...I mean, he wasn't wrong exactly, but he could have worded it a lot better...

**"Let's see, things have been moving quickly. The current number of people who have passed is 52. No, 53. They just keep coming. Since there were people that took out more than two people, there are now 230 people that have failed. And just now the 54th person has passed. Less than half left now! Hurry up and finish!"**

He was just across the road/main path, a little lower down than me. I noticed him move his arm and then blast a ball with his flames. With his other hand, he shifted it slightly, telling me to stay.

"That was pretty good. As expected from the UA runner-up of the sports festival. Todoroki, was it?"

So, someone's here, but he doesn't know how many? Let's see. I closed my eyes. From the direction he blasted his flames, I'm guessing that it came from that direction. Lucky I already poked around there before we came here. Three. Four. Oh, six. No, ten people. I opened my eyes and waved my hands at him. He turned slightly and I held up ten fingers. I turned and climbed up a ladder that opened up on a roof. I was still hidden, but I had a better view.

I peeked around the side of a concrete slab. So, they really do think he's alone, or they wouldn't have all shown themselves. Tsk. Bunch of noobs.

"I can't believe you're acting alone, though. That's amazing."

My face went blank. "You are an actual idiot, Ninja-boy." I muttered. I stomped my foot. I couldn't do anything until they attacked us. It made it easier to conceal that there was two people if we did it that way. Didn't mean I hated it any less though.

"But even if he is from UA, acting alone will get him in trouble, don't you think?" That guy that spoke...It sounded like he wasn't convinced Todoroki was alone. I smiled. Smart kid. I'll have to make sure to tell him that when this is over.

"It's one on ten, you know. What're you going to do?" That chick. Not so much.

"Thanks. For saving me the trouble of finding you." I watched as Todoroki made an ice shield, protecting himself from the balls. He looked up and shook his head at me. I frowned. Why was he waiting so long? He put his hand on the ground and I heard shouts.

"I can't move!"

I covered my mouth, smothering a laugh. Ah. I see.

"You guys. Are you sure you watched the sports festival?"

Love it!

"Of course we watched it." I poked my head out to see the leader throw a handful of small...whatever they are. I flashed my eyes, still staying hidden, and the objects grew to the size of tractor tyres. They looked like metal nuts? Damn. I flashed my eyes at Todoroki just as he created another ice shield. I enhanced it at the same time so the metal thing couldn't break through it.

"That's not all!"

I grinned. They haven't noticed yet. This going to be fun. Sorry Todoroki. I wanna try something. I flashed my eyes at the Ninja boy as he threw a few more objects. I, slightly, enhanced their strength and they broke through the shield. The ninja through another metal nut and Todoroki tried to burn through it. It didn't work and he had to dodge. He shifted his body and even though he didn't like up, I could tell that glare was aimed at me.

"You couldn't burn through it because it's not ordinary metal. They're made of tungsten, which can take super high temperatures!"

Ah. That's what I wanted to know. Thank-you, Talky Ninja.

"Didn't I tell you Todoroki? Even if you are a UA student, acting alone shows you're overconfident."

He's not wrong man. Too bad for them, that he's not actually alone. I grinned. Idiots. I looked down, but he hadn't said for me to come down yet. I wanted so bad to show myself, but I had to trust he knew what he was doing.

He blasted them with flames again. I frowned. What is he...I bared my teeth as they attacked him three at a time. He didn't have an actual plan. He just wanted me out of the way! Dick!

"Keep after him!"

Lucky for him, I come up with my own plan...I flashed my eyes at him to help him enhance his ice shield, but then I ducked around the other side of the concrete slab. Four of the ninja's weren't doing anything, and they hadn't noticed me yet, so I flicked my wrist. Tendrils flew fast through the air and tied them up and gagged them. Right. Six left. Now I can show myself.

I ran and jumped down just as a fog surrounded us. Dammit! They still didn't see me, so I suppose that's a good thing. I felt a hand around my wrist and I was pulled away.

"What are you doing?"

"Me? What about you? I know what you tried to do! Dick! I tied up four of them."

"Good. There should be something around here..." He looked at me. Uh oh. I don't like that look.

"What...?"

"Do you feel like being bait?"

I grinned. "Aren't I always? Where am I running?"

"That way. Slow down, and lure them that way. When you see my fire, enhance it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

I shrugged. "Alright." I stopped while he kept running. I closed my eyes. Where are these idiots? I sighed. Wrong way...I sent a tendril to get their attention. I saw them turn around and chase it. Good. They'll be here in a second. Three, two, one.

"There!"

"That's not Todoroki!"

"Who cares!"

I turned and ran the way he told me. I ran for a few minutes, dodging giant nails and nuts. I grinned when I saw the ice. I had no idea what his plan was, but I skidded to a stop and looked around for him. Ah, there. I quickly looked back as the ninja's caught up. I made myself looked scared, walking backwards slowly and put my hands up.

"It's just a girl!"

"Todoroki's been through here!"

"Where is he?!"

I stopped just past the tank where the ice was. I dropped my head slightly, grinning. "See, that's where you gone and fucked up."

"Huh?"

I lifted my head, still grinning. "He was never alone. As for where he is..."

I lifted a finger and pointed up. The ninja's looked up at him.

"Now, you're gonna go bye-bye." I gave them a small wave. "Bye-bye."

I flashed my eyes as Todoroki aimed his flames at the hole in the tank. I created a shield around myself and a small one for Todoroki as the tank exploded.

"Heh. Wankers."

Todoroki jumped down beside me and I got rid of the shields. "Let's pass this thing."

"Sure, Ice-man. I wanna talk to one of them anyway." I wandered over to one of the ninja boys as Todoroki started speaking to the leader. "Hey. Oi, are you conscious?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"I was wondering, are you the boy who said: But even if he is from UA, acting alone will get him in trouble, don't you think'? You did say that, right?"

"Why does it matter what I said?"

I sighed and wagged my finger. "Because of the sound of your voice. You weren't convinced he was alone. You had a gut feeling he wasn't right? Well...Next time listen to that gut feeling right? Because if you don't, in the real world, that'll get you killed. As for your buddies over there, they need to learn to listen better. They listen, but they don't hear. You get me?"

The boy stared at me for a moment, then nodded.

I grinned. "Good. Now, I'll be doing this..." I tapped all three of his targets, then went to the girl who spoke earlier. "And you need to learn not to be so cocky. I mean, come on. Two of us took down ten of you, and I'm more than happy to admit it was mostly Todoroki. Remember that next time you get all up yourself, yea?" I tapped her targets as she dropped her head.

"You done?"

I stood up as my targets lit up with blue light. "Yea. You?"

"Yea. Let's go."

I looked around as we walked, now not having to worry about being tagged, I felt lighter. I noticed I was walking ahead of Todoroki. I turned around, walking backwards. He was looking at his hands.

"What's wrong, Ice-man?"

"I thought you were going to stop calling me that."

"I changed my mind. What's up?" I stopped walking so he could catch up.

He sighed. "I think I just need to practice more."

I shifted my feet. "Yea. Me too. Oh, that reminds me. I better untie those four."

"We can't go back."

I shook my head. "Here, watch this." I lifted my hand, palm up. I pressed the button on my wrist and an the image of Todoroki's face popped up. I laughed at his reaction. "A Mei Hatsume invention. We can keep walking but I need to close my eyes for this, so can you...?"

He grabbed my arm, guiding me as I closed my eyes. I deliberately searched the streets, just so I can show Todoroki what I could see, then I looked for the four I had tied up. Once I found them, I waved my hand and tendrils disappeared. They jumped, frightened and ran away. I laughed as I pressed the button again and opened my eyes.

"Now I can show people what I see. Like it?"

"It is a little impressive."

"A little?"

"Hm. Where is this waiting room?"

I shrugged, then sweat-dropped. "You were actually asking me, weren't you?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. I scowled and slapped his arm. "Shuddup." I closed my eyes and pressed the button again. "Hm. Waiting room, waiting room...Ah, I think that's it...That's weird. Normally this quirk doesn't work unless I've been there before..." I opened my eyes and pressed the button again.

"Maybe the gloves enhance it."

I shook my head as we headed towards the waiting room. "No. Hatsume would have bragged about it." I scratched the back of my neck, frustrated. "See? You're not the only one with quirk problems."

"I wouldn't call yours a problem."

"'I wouldn't call yours a problem'. Yea well, if I don't know how to use my quirks, any of them, it could be dangerous."

"How could Mapping be dangerous?"

I bared my teeth and spoke through them. "I don't know! I could probably-" I widened my eyes.

"What? Probably what?"

I breathed quickly as something clicked in my head. "I don't know. I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to find out after this is over!"


	33. Chapter 33

We finally got to the waiting room. Good, I was tired. The doors opened, revealing a lot of people.

"There are a lot of people here."

I nodded. "But there have been over 50 passes, remember?"

"Hm." Todoroki went to go sit down. I shrugged and went over to the food. I hope there's real food here, and not snacky crap. I grabbed a plate, and put a bit of extra food on there for Todoroki as well, even though I was really tempted to just slap him. I got two bottles of water as well.

**"Currently, 56 people have passed. Don't panic, but please hurry and do your best."**

I went to go back to Todoroki when a boy wearing something that looked like armor, stood in the way.

"Hey, you need a hand?"

"Uh, well I-"

"I saw you came in with that Todoroki guy. Are you with him, or is there a chance for me, huh?"

My face went blank. "Are you for real?"

The boy lifted his eyebrows at me and gave a weird grin. "Oh come on. You can't say that you wouldn't think about it..."

This guy is like Mineta and Aoyama got together, had a love-child and he's the result...

He reached out for my arm, but stopped short of touching me. I felt hands on my shoulders. I would have grinned, but this wannabe annoyed me. I mean, me and Ice-man? Hell freaking no! Gross, man.

"Is there a problem?"

I cocked my head at the boy, who had started to shift uncomfortably. "Well? Is there?"

"Uh...A what?"

"A problem." Todoroki said in this dead calm voice. "Is there a problem?"

The boy shook his head and waved his hands. "N-no. No problem. I better be going." He turned a ran off.

I sighed and shook my head. "Rude much. He didn't even say goodbye. Here. I figured you might want this." I handed him a bottle of water and we went to the seats.

"Who was that guy?"

I shrugged and opened my own bottle of water. "No idea. He had this weird notion about you and me."

"What notion?"

"I don't know. He said something about me and you being together, or some such bullshit." I made a face.

"Better me than Mineta or Bakugo."

"Oh, ha ha fucking ha. You're hilarious, you know that?"

"Hm."

I stayed quiet for a minute, watching the screen that showed the area outside.

**"We're currently at 70 people. It'll be over after another 30."**

"I know, you know."

A tick mark appeared on my head. "And what is it exactly that you think you know, huh, Ice-man?" I looked up and grinned.

"I know that-"

I pointed. "Knew you guys would make it! A bit slow catching up, though, don't you think?"

Tsu, Shouji, Momo and Jiro walked right up to us, clearly happy to see us there. "Oh shuddup! We're not like you, ok?!" Jiro huffed at me. I just grinned. "Yea, I'm glad you passed too."

"What about the others?"

"They haven't come yet. We were first, then you guys."

"Wait, you two teamed up?"

I scratched my head. "Uh, for a bit. Didn't want him on his own. Turns out I was right, huh? 1-A was targeted?"

Momo nodded. "Yea. Right from the start."

"Hm. Tsk. Figures." I grinned and lifted my fist. "Called it."

"Shut up."

"You shut up!"

"Parasite."

"Wanker."

"You really think so?"

I stared at him. "Aww, maaate..." I lashed my arm out, aiming for his stomach, but Shouji grabbed me and picked me up.

"Aww, come on Shouji! Lemme hit him! Just once! He deserves it! Look! Look at that smug look!" I struggled for a minute, while Shouji laughed at me.

I stopped when Momo spoke. "Only thirty people left..."

"I hope everyone passes..."

I sighed and settled on Shouji's shoulder. "Hey! You're forgetting who you're talking about aren't you? You really think the rest of them are gonna let a bunch of-"

"Don't say it..."

"-fine." I pouted. "But you get what I'm saying. Can't give up on them yet." I looked up at the screen. "Start getting worried when there's ten spots left, and nobody's here, ok?"

Everyone nodded and looked up at the screen too.

"Hey look!" I pointed to a group of people walking towards us. Bakugo, Midoriya, Kirishima, Sero, Ochako and Kaminari.

"I'm glad you're all safe! I was so worried!"

"Don't be soft on them, Momo! Here." I tossed them all a bottle of water. "Took you lot long enough! Was worried that all these-"

"Don't fucking say it!"

I shut my mouth, trying not to laugh as Bakugo shouted at me.

"Momo, we're safe! Man, you guys were pretty fast!"

"We also just finished. These two were the fastest."

"Wait, you and Todoroki teamed up?!"

I growled. "Why does everyone say it like that, huh? It's not like we can't tolerate each other."

"Experience says otherwise."

"Shuddup, Tsu..."

"I thought Bakugo would definitely be here already, but I see it was because you were with him, Kaminari."

I scoffed. "Oh yea. Definitely. I agree with Jiro!"

"What?! You two are mean!"

I high-fived Jiro. "You're right. This is fun."

"Told you so."

**"Eight people just passed at once. There are ten spots left!"**

"This guy is starting to sound more and more excited, huh Shouji?"

"Yea. The man must really want to sleep."

"Hey, look! Is that Sparkles?" We looked up at the screen to see Aoyama's laser light up the sky.

"What's he doing?"

I shook my head. "No idea, but I really hope he has a plan because otherwise he's screwed."

"Wow."

"What?"

"That's a shit ton of birds..."

I looked up again. "Chiiieeet..."

"Maybe they do have a plan..."

"I'll be sure to ask them when they finally get here, huh..."

**"Two more have passed! Eight left! Seven left!"**

I grinned and shook Shouji's head slightly. "They're gonna make it!"

**"Six left! Five left! They just keep coming! In the final moments, UA came together and pulled off some great combos to pass!"**

"Come on guys! Don't let these dicks pass you!"

"Would you shut the fuck up?!"

I scowled. "I'd be shouting for you too, if you were still out there."

**"Four left!"**

"I'll muzzle you..."

**"Three left!"**

"Try it, pipe-bomb!"

**"Oh, we've got one from Shiketsu High right now, so two left!"**

"I fucking hate you..."

**"Thank-you! And zero! One hundred people! All the spots just filled up! The end! Whoo-hoo!"**

"Yes! Ha, and that Mera guy is ecstatic too."

"Everyone in UA passed the first test!"

"Amazing! This is amazing!"

"That's good..."

"Yea."

"It's brilliant! Shows up everyone else, of course!"

"You shouldn't say things like that, Kitia..."

"Why not? They're all being cocky just because they're older than us. Age doesn't mean shit, clearly."

**"And now, unfortunately, those who failed will have to withdraw. Everyone, please leave promptly."**

"Wow. That's a passive aggressive way to say 'get the fuck out'."

"You should leave promptly..."

"Shut the fuck up..."

**"Well, for all hundred of you who past the first test, please watch this."**

We all looked up at the screen which showed the areas from the first test.

"It's the field."

"I wonder what's going to happen..."

Buildings on the screen started to explode and collapse. So did the mountain. Everyone around me seemed shocked. I was for a few secounds until I started to think about it.

"This is..."

**"The next test will be the last one. We will have you perform rescue exercises as bystanders in this disaster site."**

"Bystanders. They're people who happen to be at the scene. We learned this in class, remember?"

"It can also refer to ordinary citizens, though."

Tooru and Momo lecturing the boys. I smiled and shook my head then looked back the screen. If they wanted us to do rescues, what did that mean for us all to compete?

**"We will assume that those of you who have passed the first test have received your provisional licences and test out how well you can carry out suitable rescue procedures."**

"There are people in there."

"Huh?"

"Elderly and children?!"

"Of course. This is a rescue test, right? What did you think we were going to rescue? Dummies?"

"You're really annoying, you know that?"

I grinned. "I just thought I'd state the obvious. Seems you had the same idea, LXM."

Bakugo glared at me as I made the reference to his hero name idea.

**"They are people who have undergone training to be professional people-in-need-of-rescue and are in high demand right now. The 'Help Us Company' or 'HUC' for short."**

"Professional 'people in need of rescue'?"

"There's lots of jobs out there, huh?"

"It's one adapted to this world where heroes are so popular."

My heart squeezed as I heard the comment. I shook my head to clear it as Mera continued to explain the test.

**"The people from HUC have dressed up as injured victims and are on standby throughout the disaster site. We will now have you all carry out their rescue. In addition, we will score your rescue based on points and if you have more points than the bench mark at the end of the exercises, then you pass."**

I frowned. Exercise's'?

**"We will start in ten minutes, so please use the rest room and take care of any other necessary business right now."**

I sighed and slumped in one of the seats, close to where Kaminari and Mineta were.

"Hey, something amazing happened! Listen to this." I looked over to see Sero run over to the two boys.

"What's the rating?"

"R-18!"

Oh, Hell. This shall be interesting...

"I'll listen."

"Yea, same." I scooted over a few more seats towards them. They looked at me, then came a little closer.

"You know that bodysuit girl over there, from Shiketsu?"

Kaminari nodded. "Yea."

I nodded, then shook my head.

Sero pointed. "Her."

"Ah. Right."

Mineta looked over to her. "If you're just going to say she's hot, that's not good enough. I've been watching her this whole time..."

I nodded. "Have to agree with Grapejuice on this one. Sorry Tape-man."

"No, just listen! I saw her completely naked in the shadows by the rocks with Midoriya!"

I choked on the water I was sipping from my water bottle as Kaminari and Mineta started to freak out. "Midoriya!"

They rushed over to him, dragging me along with them, then started to grab him and hit him.

"What were you doing, bastard?! When the rest of us were working so hard!"

"Were you making light of life just because it was during a test?!"

"Ow! Stop that! What?!"

I couldn't help laughing. This is great. I'm going to have to stop them in a minute though...

"Don't play dumb! What did you do with that person over there?" Mineta pointed at the girl and she turned to look at us.

I scratched my head and sighed. I lowered Mineta's arm slowly and tried to block her view, smiling at her. She just smiled back and waved. Hang on; do I know her? The thought was interrupted by Mineta's shouting.

"That's a greeting exchanged secretly by a man and a woman after they've progressed to a certain point in their relationship!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I misjudged you, you smooth-talking, curly-haired bastard!"

I tried to stop them from hitting him more. Though I was getting hit in the process.

"Oh I see...It was Sero."

I looked at him. "Yea. He told us that you were hiding behind some rocks with that girl who was naked."

"No! I'm telling you, that's not how it is!"

The boys backed off from leaning over me to get to Midoriya. "Then what was it?!"

"It was because of her quirk."

"Her quirk?" I frowned. I turned to look at the girl again. She saw me looking and started waving again, still smiling like she knew me.

"I didn't know what was going on. It was super scary."

"But you saw her naked, didn't you?!"

"W-well..."

"You saw, didn't you?! And she's STILL waving at you!"

I jumped as Mineta and Kaminari pushed past me and started shaking him. "How far did you two go?!"

I face-palmed. "Oh Hell. Can you two just please stop..."

"I told you, that's not how it is!"

"Shiketsu's coming this way."

I looked up. "Since when were you two standing there...?" I didn't get a response from either Bakugo or Kirishima as four students from the Shiketsu school came up to them, including that girl.

A boy fully covered in hair, who was clearly leading them, started to speak. "Bakugo."

"Huh?"

"Did you see Shishikura? The guy whose eyes look like slits."

"Yea. I knocked him out."

Figures...

"That's what I thought. I think he probably acted rudely. He must have caused offense. He has a tendency to impose his own values on others. He probably couldn't help himself after seeing you, since you're pretty famous."

Well, that was a veiled jibe...

"I would like to build a good relationship with UA. I apologize on his behalf."

"'Good relationship'?"

"It doesn't seem that way at all..."

I glanced at Mineta and Midoriya, and nudged them both. "Relax, will you..."

The Shiketsu students walked away and I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. I turned and nearly bumped into Midoriya. "Hey, what are you-" I looked up to see him watching something. I turned my head to see what it was and widened my eyes. "Oh Hell..."

That loud boy from Shiketsu, I can't remember his name, was towering over Todoroki. This can't end well...I crept over slowly to stand just behind Todoroki.

"-I'm sorry, son of Endeavor.."

I tensed. I already wanted to knock this guy...

"..But I hate you guys. You've changed a bit since then, but your eyes are the same as Endeavor's."

"Yorashi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, sir!"

"There will be in a minute..." I muttered and stepped forward, but Todoroki held his arm out and Midoriya grabbed my wrist. I let out a breath and took my wrist back gently. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get like that. It's not my business..." As Midoriya went to stand next to Todoroki, I turned and nearly walked into a girl.

"Sorry, I-" I realized it was the girl who'd been waving at me. She lifted her finger to her lips and winked at me.

"See ya."

"R-right!" She giggled quietly and walked away as Midoriya replied to her. Did he even realize she had spoken to me? Probably not, the clueless idiot. Who was she anyway? She was from a different school, how the hell did she know me?

I didn't have time to think on it, because Kaminari and Mineta bailed Midoriya up again.

"What do you mean 'Right'?!"

"You sexual maniac..."

"I told you, it's not what you think! She's super scary!"

"You're acting disgraceful!"

"Don't worry, Momo. I got these two..." I grabbed Mineta and Kaminari's collars and dragged them back to the seats.

"Are you two crazy? You're lucky Momo doesn't get Iida or, if you're horrendously unlucky, Bakugo or Kirishima to smack you upside the head! She's right about acting disgracefully, you know..."

"Hey! You were just as pissed off about it as us!"

My face went slack. "You serious? Why would I care?"

They both looked at me with skeptical looks.

"Oh ok. Now this I gotta hear! Come on, enlighten me! This shall be good..." I dropped my chin into the palm of my hand. "Well? Out with it."

They looked at each other with the same look before I got dragged into a shop filled with bathers...

"It's just that we know-"

We all looked up as an alarm sounded.

"Sorry, boys. We got a test to pass." I got up and walked over to the screen, them following behind.

**"Villains have begun a large scale terrorist attack! This is occurring in all areas of this city. Due to buildings collapsing, there are many injured. Due to heavily damaged roads, the first group of rescue workers have been delayed! Until they arrive, the heroes in the area will lead the rescue efforts."**

The room shifted and unfolded the same way the first room did. "Well, this still creeps me out..."

**"Save as many lives as you can." **

I grinned. Kaminari looked at me like I was crazy and Mineta grabbed my wrist, shaking me.

"What? Why are you grinning like that?!"

"It's showtime."

**"Well then, start!"**

"Called it."


	34. Chapter 34

Everyone ran out of the unfolded building, towards the demolished areas. I shook my head as Iida started shouting orders.

"Let's start by going to the closest urban area! We'll work as a team as much as possible!"

"Right!"

Bakugo ran off in a different direction, Kirishima and Kaminari in tow. I smirked. He's gonna looove that.

**"Okay now, please wrap the second test as quickly as possible too."**

"Even if this is just an exercise, this is pretty crazy."

"Everyone, be careful of falling debris!"

I tapped Shouji's arm. He frowned at me, but lifted me up. As he ran, I closed my eyes and pressed the button on my wrist. "Sorry, I needed to close my eyes to do this. I gotta work on doing it with my eyes open." I pictured the streets, searching for the worst affected areas, but I couldn't tell. I pressed the button and opened my eyes. "Dammit, it's not gonna work."

"What is that?"

"I'll explain later. Now, I'm going to look around for the worst affected areas, then come back. I won't be long." By now, we had stopped and Midoriya was looking at a collapsed building. I slid down off Shouji's back and summoned my smoke-like wings. "I'm just going to get a birds-eye view of everything." I rose into the air and looked around. It took about a minute to really get everything into my head, then I floated down again.

"Where'd they bugger off to now?" I heard shouting and ran to see what was going on. When I reached the source of the shouting, I immediately face-palmed.

"-you need to check whether or not I can walk! My breathing is weird too, right? And I'm bleeding pretty badly on my head! Those with provisional licences should be able to take in the victims condition in an instant-"

I quickly stepped forward and kneeled in front of the man acting as a small boy. "Let me check your head wound before we do anything like getting you to stand. If it's bad, you shouldn't be trying to stand up and you'll need to be carried to the first aid area. Everyone freaking out is not going to help the situation, so please try to calm down before you make yourself sick."

I checked the fake head wound as I spoke. "Also, you're breathing funny because you're hyperventilating, which is why you need to calm down and even out your breath so you don't get sick or pass out. Mid-uh, Deku, here. You take over and get him to the first aid area. I got a map of the whole place in my head."

I stood up slowly, helping the 'boy' and poked myself in the temple. I smiled at the 'boy'. "You'll be fine with him. He'll look after you. The rest of us need to help other people like you. Go on, quickly."

The actor stared at me for a second, then started shouting again. "See?! That's how you handle a situation!"

I sighed. "Moving on. We should really get off this before it collapses more, then I'll show everyone the map."

We got back onto solid ground while Midoriya took off with the 'boy'. I lifted a finger before anyone spoke. "Don't you lot dare say anything. Not the time. Here." I pressed the button and closed my eyes, picturing the areas. "These are all the areas that are the worst or would have the most victims." I pressed the button again and opened my eyes. "I'm not afraid to say I'm pretty much useless as a rescuer. You guys go off and do that, I'm going to head over to the first aid and give them a hand." I dead-panned. "And please stop staring at me like that! You're wasting time!" I growled and turned running towards the first aid station that other people had set-up.

The other students had set up a wooden floor thing with flags to show where and what it was. I spotted Midoriya putting the boy down over in a corner of the area. I stopped running and went up to the nearest girl.

"Hey, I'm here to help with the injured. Where do you want me?"

She turned her head and I recognised her as the girl I Fus Do Rah'd with my shield in previous test.

"There's a couple of people here who just need bandages. Do you know how to do that?"

I nodded, ignoring the tone of her voice. "I can also help out with more extreme injuries, if needed." I lifted my hand and let it glow green. "You know, just in case." I kneeled down to the closest woman and started to bandage her fake wound on her arm.

I internally rolled my eyes as the woman started to fake sob and cry. "It was so scary! So scary! The explosions were so loud and I didn't know what was happening! I lost my son! I need to find my son!" She made a move to get up, but I tightened the bandage on her arm quickly, making her stop.

"It's alright now. My friends and other heroes are searching everywhere and rescuing everyone they come across. I'm sure they'll find him safe and sound. Children are resilient." I chuckled lightly. "Believe me, I should know."

The woman gave me a strange look, then smiled through her fake tears. "You're right! My son is strong. He'll be fine."

I nodded. "Is there anything else you need before I take the bandages for someone else?"

"Uh, I could use some water."

I nodded and stood up, looking around. "Sure, just let me see if I can find it..." Before I could take a step, the woman got up and made a dash back towards the collapsed buildings. I sighed and waved my hand. A shield appeared and she crashed into it. She dropped to the ground, sobbing and nearly screaming. The girl acting as a nurse handed me a bottle of water. "You think that was a bit harsh?"

I shook my head, watching the woman. "No. I might even lose points for it, but it was the only way to stop her. If this wasn't a test, and I had let her go, she could die searching for her kid. That's what real mothers would do. They protect their child no matter the cost to themselves. Besides, what if her child is here and she left? That would be tragic." Before the nurse girl could reply, I walked over to the woman and sat beside her. "I'm sorry. I can't let you go. I'm sure you understand deep down, even if you're mad with me right now." I handed her the water and she took it slowly. She opened it, and I expected her to throw it on me. From the corner of my eye, I saw her draw back her arm. I sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for it.

"Mummy!"

I opened my eyes and looked up to see the boy from earlier run up to the woman. The woman dropped the water bottle and I quickly picked it up.

"Son! You're alright!" They hugged each other, sobbing.

I smiled and handed the boy the bottle as he looked at me. "Thanks for stopping my mummy from leaving!"

I nodded. "That's my job. To make sure no one here gets hurt. Well, more than they already are, of course." I lifted my hand and glanced at the first aid area. The boy and the woman both chuckled, despite it being a terrible joke.

There was an explosion behind us that made us jump. I stood up and looked around. "What the hell?" I waved my hand at the woman and the boy. "Get back over there. Quickly. I don't know what that was."

They started to freak out again, so I grabbed the woman's arm and dragged her up. "You two will be safer over there. You can't freak out. Not now. You need to get back over there and stay with everyone else while I check this out. No running off."

The woman stared at me and nodded, turning with the boy in her arms going back to the first aid area.

I turned to go check out the explosion, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the next part of this test. My eyes widened as people dressed as villains walked out of the smoke and around their leader. I tried to keep the grin off my face. I had to stay in character and professional. I couldn't lose it now. Even so, I couldn't stop staring at him. I couldn't picture Gang Orca as a villain, even in this situation.

I threw up my shield as his minions ran at the first aid area. Glad I decided to come here now...I lifted my hood over my head and put on my goggles. These had come in handy so no one could see my eyes.

**"Villains have appeared and started their pursuit! Hero candidates at the scene should continue their rescue efforts while also suppressing the villains."**

I grinned under my hood as Gang Orca started walking towards the first aid area.

"Now, what'll you do? Fight or protect? Help or run? What will you do, heroes?"

I summoned my bow and stepped through my shield, still grinning. This was gonna be great. "Aw, why do we have to choose? Why can't we do both?" I pressed my hand on the shield, making it stronger. Having interned and trained with Gang Orca, I knew what to expect. Well, sort of. He couldn't distract me enough for my shield to go down, now.

I heard him chuckling and my grin got wider. I really hope nobody could see it. Especially, Mr Aizawa.

"Get everyone to safety!" I turned to see the overly friendly boy from outside the test earlier running up to my shield. Midoriya was there too.

"Get them as far as possible from the villains!"

"Right!" Midoriya turned back towards the people at the first aid area.

"You too!"

I laughed. "Uh, no. I don't know you, so you get to tell me what to do." I lifted my bow and aimed an arrow at on of the villains. I released it and it got him in the head. He went down.

"It's supposed to be a test!"

I shrugged. "It wasn't fatal. There's a ball at the end of it, not a sharp spike. Chill."

"Stay behind the shield!"

I glared at the boy, but I did as he said as he stepped out of the shield and placed his hands on the ground. "I'll keep hammering away at them with tremors at one second intervals." I grinned as he exploded the ground in front of him. "I won't let them get close!"

I started aiming arrows at stray 'villains', picking off the ones that managed to dodge out of the way.

I turned as Gang Orca stood right in front of the boy and blasted him with some kind of sonic sound thing. The boy flew backwards, and I quickly placed my hand on the shield so he could get through.

"Only two rear guards when there's this much of a difference in ability? Looks like you're underestimating us."

I smiled. "Or you're not giving us enough credit..." I nodded my head slightly and Gang Orca turned, only just managing to use his sonic sound again on Todoroki's ice before it hit him. I turned back to the minions. Todoroki can handle him for the moment. I aimed arrow after arrow. My shield could keep them out, of course, but I didn't want them piling up in case I needed room outside of the shield. I heard voices from some of my other classmates. Good. We were certain to deal with this quickly with us all together.

There was a loud whistling noise and the loud guy from Shiketsu came out of the sky, controlling the air. Ok, so I'll admit it. That's cool.

"Why don't you go help with evacuating the first-aid station? That works with your quirk, right? I'll take care of this."

Oh hell. This is not the time, guys. The Shiketsu guy blasted Gang Orca with his wind power and Todoroki used his flames. My face went blank as both quirks negated each other before they even reached him. Fuck. Sake.

"Huh? What're they aiming at?"

I shook my head at the closest 'villain' who spoke. "This is going to be interesting..." I sighed heavily and aimed an arrow at him before he noticed. "These two are going to have to learn a lesson. I'm not intervening." I released the arrow as the 'villain' gave me a thumbs up and replied. "Good idea." The arrow got him in the chest and he keeled over, holding his chest.

I nodded. "Thanks. I do have good ideas. Sometimes." I shook my head in disbelief as Todoroki and Shiketsu-guy started a full on argument, while standing in front of Gang Orca. Even Gang Orca was staring with the same expression as me.

Then, Todoroki was hit was something. I looked around and saw one of the villains holing up his weapon.

"Cement gun! It'll harden up real fast and make it hard for you to move."

I face-palmed.

"This is outrageous! I can't believe you two would start arguing here."

I lifted my hand towards Gang Orca. "Exactly! Technically, I shouldn't be agreeing with a villain, but...What. The. Actual. Fuck?!"

The villains started shooting at those two and Todoroki used his ice this time. I kept shooting at villains, trying to decrease the numbers.

"To me, heroes are passionate!"

I turned my head as I released an arrow and got a villain in the arm. Shiketsu-guy was still talking to Todoroki. Lucky for me, I was close enough to hear...

"With their passionate hearts, they bring hope and inspiration to people. Their passion comes through. That's why it was a shock. Because nothing came through those eyes except a cold, cold anger. And then, at the entrance exam, I saw you and knew who you were immediately. Because you had the exact same eyes!"

I shook my head and focused on what I was doing. I looked around to make sure the injured were getting away. I noticed Gang Orca shaking his head as well, but I just kept aiming arrows. Those two are going to have to learn. Even if it's the hard way.

"You and your father are the only heroes I won't accept, no matter what!"

I blinked and gasped as I had a flashback of something Stain had said and done. I had only heard it second-hand, but he had supposedly tried to walk up to Endeavor, spouting something about All Might being the only one being allowed to kill him. That Endeavor was fake. A false hero. Not worthy.

I bared my teeth. Dammit! I need to focus! I pressed my hands against the shield and pushed gently, sending the closest villains flying into the furthest ones.

_I was testing your true motives. People show their true colours when they're on the verge of death. It's different, but there is desire. A warped sprout of of conviction living inside you. How will you bud? _

I shook my head again and saw flames heading towards...Hey! How the hell did Vibration-guy get outside of my shield?!

Midoriya appeared, grabbing the guy. "What are you doing?!"

Gang Orca started to take down the Shiketsu-guy, and all I could do was watch. I had to make sure this shield stayed put.

"It's teamwork between us and the boss!"

"I'll harden up the examinees nice and solid!"

I growled. "Like hell!" I whipped my arm out and a shield wall appeared outside of the original shield, and swept up about half of the minions that were celebrating. I put three arrows into my bow this time and started to take down three villains at a time.

"While the boss is at it, let's go mess up the evacuation shelter!"

I spun around. "I don't think so!" Sorry Mr Aizawa. I know you wouldn't like this, but I don't have a choice. I stepped out of the shield placing my hand on it so no one could get in or out except me. I turned and replaced my bow with my Naginata. "It's showtime." I muttered and ran at the minions swinging the Naginata. I jumped as I felt small vibrations and swung out, catching a few minions as that Shindo guy exploded the ground like he did earlier.

"Hey, look! The boss is trapped by a spiral of flame! Isn't that bad?"

"The boss is like an Orca, so he's super weak to drying out! Forget this, stop the flames!"

The minions shot out the cement again, aiming for Todoroki. I couldn't create a shield for him in case the one for the first aid area collapsed. Luckily, he created an ice-shield at the same time as using his flames.

"He's using both his flames and ice...!"

I jumped and aimed a kick at the minions head. "Yup! And that's why you don't underestimate 1-A!" I landed on his shoulders as I swung the Naginata out at other minions that tried to attack me. I jumped onto the ground and used the hilt part of the Naginata, slamming it into the minion I had been standing on, throat.

I looked around and spotted Midoriya and Ojiro. I grinned. Good. I swung around again and ducked as a cement ball came at my head. I heard a couple more voices and saw Ashido, Tokoyami and Tsu.

"Kitia! I mean, Rune!" Ashido landed beside me.

I grinned. "Hey, it's about time Pinky! What took you guys so long?"

She groaned. "You're always timing us!"

I pushed her down and deflected a cement ball with the flat of the blade. "Are the victims safe?"

She crouched and created a acid shield as three more cement balls came at us. "Yea. We came as soon as we were free!"

I grinned. "Well then. Let's start this party, shall we?" Just as I said that, a couple of students from Shiketsu High turned up. The guy covered in hair lashed out his hair and took down a few minions. Wow, he was good.

I spun and slammed the hilt into the stomach of a villain running at us, then smacked it into his face. I winced a little as he went down.

"Sorry. I should've been a bit gentler..."

The villain shakily lifted his thumb, but that's all he managed before I stepped onto his back and launched myself into another group of villains.

They all dropped and I wiped my forehead. Man, are we done yet? I sighed and turned as Gang Orca spoke. "A hot wind prison of flame and wind, huh? It's a good idea. A normal villain would give up, cry and beg forgiveness. But what if they didn't?"

I frowned. What is he doi-. I was glad I still had my hood up as I felt the redness creep up my neck and cover my face. That's it. I'm done.

"After playing a hand, you need to already be planning the next one."

He poured a whole bottle of water over his head. What kind of fan-service is this anyway...? He blew away the wind and fire with his sonic sound-wave. "Well? What's next?"

I heard footsteps behind me and swung out catching two villains across the stomach. "Don't interrupt! That's rude as fuck!" I started kicking their backs, tick marks on my head. "It's bad manners to sneak up on someone, especially if they're distracted, you know?" I sighed and looked over at my shield and blinked. "It's still there...?" I grinned and pumped my fist in the air. "Yes! I managed to do it!"

"Please get away from those two!"

I lowered my arm and watched Midoriya drop out of the sky towards Gang Orca. What. An. Idiot.

Suddenly, the siren blared. **"Um, at this moment, all the HUC who were deployed have been rescued from the danger zone."**

I sighed, the song coming into my head, and got rid of my shield and Naginata.

**"It may seem arbitrary, but with this, all the provisional licencing exam procedures have been completed."**

"We're done?"

I walked up and clapped Midoriya's shoulder. "Sorry, you won't get a chance to fight Gang Orca just yet." I closed one eye and chuckled. "Maybe another time."

**"After we tally scores, we will announce the results here. Those who were injured should go to the infirmary. The rest of you should change and then stand by."**

"Boss, sorry, we couldn't do our job...These restraining protectors make it hard to move, huh?"

I stepped up beside Gang Orca, facing the actors. "Nahh, it's just because it's us!" I took my hood down and googles off, grinning.

"Even without those protectors, the spiral of flame was excellent..."

I leaned back, my head against Gang Orca's arm. "Aw. Was that a compliment?"

He shifted his eyes to look down at me. "It was an...interesting show of teamwork considering what happened before."

I stood up straight and nodded. "Yea. Those two have some issues they're going to have to work out with each other." I shifted my feet.

"What is it?"

"I just haven't seen you in ages, that's all..."

He chuckled. "Aw. You missed catching me in a towel, have you?"

A tick mark appeared on my head. "No!" I punched him in the arm and pouted. "You're a dick..."

He grinned and put his hand on my shoulder. I blinked and looked up. Anyone else would probably be unnerved staring directly at his big, red narrow eyes and wide mouth with sharp teeth. Me on the other hand...I found it strangely calming. I felt my cheeks go a light pink.

"You did well too. You prioritized the rescue, even though you wanted to fight, and only stepped in when you felt like you needed to." He smiled and squeezed my shoulder lightly. "Now, let's see if you've passed the exam. This shall be interesting."

My face went blank. "You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

He laughed and turned to walk away. "You better have passed."

I grinned. "Of course. There's no reason I shouldn't with you and Aizawa teaching me."

Gang Orca glance over his shoulder, eyes shining. "I'll see you later."

I felt my heart squeeze at the way he said it, and saluted. "Yes sir." Then turned and followed everyone else to the changing rooms.


	35. Chapter 35

**"Ok, everyone. Thanks for your hardwork. Now I will announce the results, but before that I will tell you about the scoring system. Between those of us at the Heroes Public Safety Commission and HUC, we had a two-fold demerit system we used while watching you. In other words, we were evaluating you on how few mistakes you made in a crisis situation. Anyway, the names of those who passed are listed in order. Please check the list keeping those words in mind."**

I looked up and saw my name at the top of the list. I sweat-dropped. I mean, I'm glad I passed and all. Aizawa and Gang Orca should be happy about that, but why was my name at the top?

I looked again and noticed nearly everyone in our class had passed. "Except..." I turned my head to see Bakugo with a dark blue aura...Kirishima grabbed my shoulders and shifted me back a little. I frowned. How did Bakugo not pass? I looked around and saw the wind guy, Yoarashi, freaking out. I'm not surprised that he didn't pass, not with the way he and Todoroki were flipping out at each other when we had bigger problems. I guess that means Todoroki failed too.

I sighed. We are never going to hear the end of it...

"Two of our best didn't pass?"

"You should rethink your abusive language. Words are important, you know."

I face-palmed as Bakugo glared at Kaminari and Kaminari looked like he might faint from fright.

"Shut up. I'll kill you."

"You're not helping, Kaminari..."

"I don't need your help! I'll kill you, too!"

I shrugged and walked away. "You know where I am when you calm down."

**"Um, next we will pass out your results. They will give you a breakdown of your scores, so please like them over carefully. The cutoff score was 50 points. We scored based on a demerit system. You can see how many points were taken off for which actions all listed out on the printouts."**

A man in a suit walked up to me and handed me mine. "Well done." I took it and frowned as he walked away. What did he mean by that?

**"For those of you who passed, from now on, during emergency situations only, you may exercise authority the same as that of pro heroes."**

I looked down at my paper and paled. What?! How did that happen?! I wasn't even doing anything. I should have failed!

**"In other words, fighting villains, saving people from criminal acts or accidents..."**

Mera's voice faded into the back of my mind as I stared at my paper. I stared so hard, the words and numbers become blurry and mixed together. I shook my head and breathed out a couple of times.

"Hey, so how you do?"

I looked up and saw the Shiketsu girl who had kept waving at me. "Uh, I did ok. I guess."

"Lemme see!"

I folded the paper quickly and placed it in my bra. That didn't stop her and she put her hand in and grabbed it. My face went blank and I sighed. "You know, you're as bad as Mineta..."

The girl opened the paper. "Who's Mineta?"

"Never-mind...Who are-"

The girls face lit up as she read the paper. "Ohmygosh! That is amazing! You must be so excited! He'll be so happy with you!"

I frowned. "What?"

She ignored me and kept talking. "And it'll be good to have someone on our side, don't you think?" She giggled, bouncing on her feet and holding the paper up to her face. Wait a minute...I recognize that action...I widened my eyes and gasped. "Toga?"

The girl's eyes shifted towards me and she gave a slight grin. She leaned over to my ear, folding the paper again and replacing it into my bra. "Tomura is going to be so pleased with his little sister. I think even Kurogiri will be impressed, despite his clear dislike for you. I think it's great. Now you can do what we can't." She pulled back, looking me straight in the eyes. "Now you can do Stainy's work in plan view." She pouted. "I'm kinda jealous. Oh well. I'll see you around."

She walked off leaving me staring after her. What the hell?

_It was probably her quirk._

"It was definitely her quirk, alright..."

Walking outside, I was finally able to breathe. I looked around. He said he would be...I grinned, then sweat-dropped. Gang Orca was standing next a wall and surrounded by fan-girls. There were a couple of boys too. Heh, I bet he's loving that.

"-got this chance, do you want to do a joint practice sometime?"

"Huh?" I turned my head and a tick mark appeared. That Joke lady was talking to Aizawa again. I really didn't like that woman and I hoped he said no...

"Yea, that might be good."

Oh hell...I sighed and looked back at Gang Orca. It seemed he spotted me, but couldn't get away. I covered my mouth, laughing. I wandered over and leaned my shoulder on a pillar behind everyone. "Oh wow! Is that Kamui Woods and Mt Lady?!"

Everyone pivoted and took off looking for them.

"Thanks for that."

I grinned. "Oh yea. Like you weren't enjoying yourself, being fawned over like that."

"Not by them."

I felt my cheeks go red, and looked away. "Yea well. I know you well enough by now."

He chuckled. "You passed! That's great. How was your scoring? What do you need to improve on?"

I hesitated. "Probably need to do more teamwork, I'd reckon..."

He crossed his arms and gave me a look. "You need to work on teamwork?"

I nodded. "Yea. I basically let Todoroki do all the work in the first test, and the second test I was basically on my own the entire time."

"Helping at the first aid."

"By myself."

"Prioritizing the first aid when the villains showed up."

"I argued with that Shindo guy."

"But stood your ground and stayed because you knew that's where you were better off being."

I scowled.

"So, how did you really do?"

"Well..."

"Kitia!"

We both looked up and saw Doc waving. I frowned. "Uh, I think I should go. Can I talk to you later?"

Gang Orca nodded, squeezing my shoulder before he left. I walked over to Doc, who was leaning on his car. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking you up and taking you home myself."

"Home?"

"Well, back to campus. Come on."

I looked over at Aizawa. He saw me and nodded. I sighed. "Alright, so I don't need to tell Mr Aizawa. Let's go."

I got into the car and started away.

"So, how did you do?"

"I passed." I took out the licence card and showed him.

"Well done. Of course, I expected you to pass anyway."

"You have that much faith in me?"

"Of course. What kind of guardian would I be if I didn't?"

"Yea well..."

Doc looked at me briefly, then back at the road. "What's wrong?"

I shifted. "Nothing's wrong, per say..."

"Ok, so what's not wrong, then?"

I pulled out the bit of paper with my score on it. I folded it so only the score showed and passed it over. He quickly glanced at it, then handed it back.

"That's an impressive score. You're not happy with it?"

"It's not that I'm not happy about it, but I don't feel I should've scored that high. Not with what the tests were. I've showed two people my score. You and Toga."

Doc frowned. "Toga? That Stain enthusiast girl?"

I nodded. "Yea. She was there too. Heh. Turns out her quirk is transforming into people."

"That could be handy."

"Yea, but I still don't know if I can fully trust her yet. I mean, I'm even starting to doubt Twice's loyalty."

"Hmm. I see. Perhaps we should just stick to the four of us for now. And what about Dabi? What are we going to do about him?"

I leaned my head on the window. "Don't worry about him. He doesn't take me seriously enough for it to be a problem. Besides, he hates Tomura anyway. Spinner, Compress and Big Sis Mag...Them along with Kurogiri and Toga are big pieces on Tomura's chessboard. Yes, we'll stick with just us for now."

"You have become close with Gang Orca."

I frowned. "What are you implying?"

He shrugged. "Just that perhaps he would come in handy."

I sat up straight and looked at him. "Are you insane? He is the number ten hero. Do you seriously think he'll even listen to what we have to say?"

Doc shook his head. "Not us. You."

I stared at him, then settled back in my seat and closed my eyes. "You really are insane, Doc."

"Only giving you some ideas, Miss Tact."

"Terrible ones, Doc. Terrible ones."

That night back at the dorm, we were all sitting around, trying to relax.

"We've got regular classes tomorrow, huh?"

"There's no rest for heroes."

"But man, a lot sure has happened!"

"I will never forget this summer for the rest of my life."

"It'd be an amazing feat if you did..." I leaned forward on the couch, chewing my lip. I crossed my arms on my legs and put my chin down.

"Something's on your mind."

"Huh? Ah, yea I guess." I stood up and stretched. "I'm going to bed I think..."

"I'll come with you."

I glanced at Mineta, ready to tell him off, but something in his eyes stopped me.

"We'll come too. You're not going alone with him."

I sighed and headed up to my room, being trailed by Mineta, Shouji and Tokoyami.

When we got there, they closed the door and bailed me up.

"So, what's wrong?"

"You've been like this since the exam."

Mineta, surprisingly, said nothing and just watched for my reaction. I thought about it for a second, then sighed. If these three wanted to know something, they wouldn't stop until I spilled. I pulled out the results of the exam paper and unfolded it, handing it to them.

"I'm confused about it, that's all. I don't think I should've gotten that score. I don't get it." I sat heavily on my bed. "I hate being so different, you know."

"You're freaking out because you got a high score?!"

I sighed. "I'm not freaking out, Mineta, I'm just...Got a lot on my mind at the moment, I guess. This just doesn't help with how I'm feeling, that's all."

Tokoyami folded the paper and handed it back to me. "There's something else, isn't there? Something you're not telling us."

I sat with my head down, hair covering my face. What should I say? What should I tell them? I can't very well lie to them, they'd know.

"Yea. There is something, but..." I lifted my head. "I'm just not ready to say anything just yet. It's...a little painful."

"Well, you can tell us when you're ready. We should probably get some rest for tomorrow."

Shouji and Tokoyami left, Mineta stood at the door for a moment.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Something's up with you. I mean, really wrong. You need to tell someone." He hesitated, then stepped back into my room. "You know we're friends, right?"

I frowned. "We're friends?"

"I think of you as a friend, and because we're friends, you can talk to me. About anything."

I stared at him for a second. "Mineta..."

He waved his hand. "Just tell me when you're ready. I won't say anything to anyone." He walked out and closed the door.

What the hell?

Later on that night, I was laying in bed, wide awake. I growled and sat up. "Well, this is irritating. And nobody's awake to talk to."

I got up and put some clothes on, and my shoes. I opened the glass door to my balcony and leaned on the railing.

"Huh? Who's that...?" I squinted, hearing voices.

"-we going? We shouldn't be walking around in the middle of the night like this."

I frowned. "What the hell are those two doing?" I sighed and summoned my wings. I lifted myself into the air and made sure I kept out of sight as I followed Bakugo and Midoriya.

They didn't stop walking until they got to one of the training sites.

"This is Ground Beta..."

"This is the place where we had our first combat training, where I fought and lost to you."

I hid myself in one of the buildings windows higher up, so when Bakugo dropped his voice, I couldn't hear what was being said. What are they doing all the way out here?

"-No, since All Might came to town...Finally for the provisional licences...You passed, but I failed."

Midoriya said something, but I couldn't hear him. He had a much more quiet voice than Bakugo.

"Shut up and listen, damn scum!...You got it from All Might, didn't you?"

I gripped the window ledge. So, that's what this is about? A gift from All Might? Why would Bakugo care about that?

"...Your power...The boss villain apparently he could steal peoples quirks and give them to other people...Lost her quirk and can't work anymore...After you met All Might you changed...What All Might said after he beat the boss villain...All Might and that boss bastard knew each other..."

I leaned out. What? My Master knew All Might?! I let go of the ledge and quickly ran down so I was within hearing distance. I got to the ground floor as quickly as I could without being noticed.

"...who could do it, so it all connected to what you said about receiving your quirk from someone. I asked All Might about it, but he wouldn't answer me. That's why I'm asking you."

Midoriya stayed silent. What were they even talking about? I crept closer to the mouth of the doorway, staying hidden.

"Since you're not denying it, it must be true."

"What're you going to do with the answer?"

"You and I both wanted to be like All Might. That's how it was. Someone I always thought was just a pebble was acknowledged by the person I admired without me realizing it..."

I pressed my finger to the bridge of my nose. Seriously? This is all just because of All Might? Or more specifically, these two vying for All Might's approval? I sighed quietly. And here I was thinking this was going to be interesting. Then again, what 'gift' was Bakugo referring too, and what did that have to do with Midoriya's quirk? I blinked as I remembered something Midoriya said to me ages ago.

_That's not true at all. I know of two people who could understand._

_Who?_

_Well, myself for one._

_You?_

_And one other person, but I can't tell you. He might tell you himself, I don't know._

Wait...So, he was saying he understood about being different because his quirk was this gift? He...got it...from All Might.

My eyes widened with realization. And my Master knowing All Might? Where does that fit into everything? My thoughts were interrupted by Midoriya's frantic voice.

"Wait, why does it have to be like this? No, this is bad. We're not supposed to be here. If we're going to fight, at least do it during a free practice or something."

I peeked out with a blank face. Bakugo almost had the same look. I shook my head and ducked back. Bakugo isn't going to actually kill you, mate. He wants to be a hero. Heroes don't intentionally kill people...Well, that's the way it should be anyway. I shook my head. Get out of my head, Stain!

_I was testing your true motives. People show their true colours when they're on the verge of death. It's different, but their is desire. A warped sprout of of conviction living inside you. How will you bud?_

_You have desire. You have potential. What will you do with it?_

_You look evil sometimes, you know that?_

I clapped my hands over my ears. Stop it!

_It's ok, you know. I accepted you into this school to keep an eye on you. Too see what you were capable of. To guide you, if nescersary. The USJ Incident just reinforced my thoughts about you. You are a hero, despite how you were raised. You saved Eraserhead, Izuku Midoriya and All Might! _

_You have great potential, but without someone to guide you the right way, you could go on to become something...A force not to be wreckened with._

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut.

_All Might? Worried about me? Seriously? I don't believe you. Tsk. Idiot._

_I know you don't like me. I don't know why, but it's ok. It's ok, because I like you. I consider you a friend. I'm sure Ashido, Tokoyami, Shouji and Tsu do too. Perhaps the whole class does." He looked at me, still smiling. "You're not a bad person. I just think that bad things have happened to you. You were alone. Well, you're not now._

_Perhaps you are confused. What should you do? Who should you trust? What, or who, should you become? What will you do, Kitia? When faced with that decision, what will you do? Principal Nezu is a kind person. He helped you from the start, did you know that? He allowed you into the school, regardless of knowing your history regardless of what you could possibly become. _

Please stop!

_You don't lack desire and conviction. You are like me. Go. Do what you need to do and I will do the same._

_I didn't think you could possibly become anything other than what you going to become. But then, you came into the class and settled well. You made friends, you came to school, you attended classes. You continued to improve until I saw what potential Nezu talked about. I saw who you really are underneath all that self-doubt and questionable morals. You still have a long way to go on the road. _

_Which path will you choose?_

I felt something snap in my mind. I opened my eyes and stopped shaking my head. I stared at the opposite wall and lowered my hands. The noises and shouting coming from outside didn't interest me anymore.

An explosion made me stumble and close my eyes from the dust and rumble, but other than that, I didn't move much.

There was another explosion after a lot of shouting. This one wasn't as close to me as before. I stood up straight, my whole body feeling like a dead weight. I shuffled one foot in front of the other. I probably should go back to my room...My wings appeared as I stepped out of the building and into the alleyway beside it. I vaguely heard All Might's voice, but I had no interest in what was being said. I started running and my wings wrapped themselves around me as I jumped, spinning in the air.

I landed on my balcony and tumbled into my room. I sat up, rubbing my head and looked around. My wings had disappeared and my head was now clear. What the fuck just happened?

I breathed out and stood up, closing the balcony door and curtain. I got undressed again and climbed into bed. Either way, I'm glad I wasn't caught by Aizawa.

I closed my eyes and smirked. Those two weren't so lucky. I don't envy them, that's for sure.

I opened my eyes as my phone started to vibrate. "Huh?" I picked it up and laid flat on my back as I answered it. "Hello?"

I sat up quickly. "Dabi? What the hell?"

"I don't trust Shigaraki."

I leaned my back against the wall. "Is that all? Why do feel that way, huh?"

"You know perfectly well why. He's childish and arrogant, and he doesn't have Stain's views."

"Hm. You think I do?"

He was silent for a second. "More so than your brother."

I sighed. "We're going to have to learn to trust each other, you and I. You also need to start taking me seriously. I might be younger than you, but that doesn't mean I don't deserve respect."

I heard him chuckle. "Of course. I heard from that crazy girl that you passed your exam. Well done. It might come in handy."

I blinked. "Did you...Was that a compliment?"

"I just say things how they are."

I grinned. "I can see that. So...?"

I heard a sigh. "Spinner is trustworthy, so is Big Sis Mag. Spinner keeps Mag in line. Toga is crazy, so I don't suggest trusting her at all. I don't like Twice. I'm still working on Compress. Kurogiri-"

"No." I interrupted him. "Kurogiri is Tomura's number one piece, and also his keeper. That's never going to happen. He hates me, and tries to get me killed every chance he gets."

"I see. And who exactly do you have, then?"

I narrowed my eyes. I knew exactly what he was trying to do. To bad he won't know who I'm talking about. "Dr Death, Hydro and Lio."

"Only those three?"

"'Only those three'. At least mine aren't League members." I muttered into the mouth piece.

I heard a scowl. "I'm working on it. You really are related, huh?"

I poked my tongue out.

"I can feel you poking your tongue out. Stop it." I heard him sigh. "Get back to sleep, you have class in the morning. I'll call you in a few days."

"Alright. Bye."

The line went dead. I stared at the phone. Well then. That was an unexpected conversation.

I grinned. Everything is slowly being pieced together, like a puzzle.


	36. INTERMISSION

Hey everyone!

I feel like I have to apologize for the next chapter taking so long!

My internet is having issues!

Also personal issues, but I'm going to try and work on it more and have it finished in a few days at the latest!

I have got half done, so shouldn't be too much longer!

Thank-you for understanding!


	37. Chapter 36

We started classes the next day, minus Bakugo and Midoriya. They had been put under house arrest for a few days. Turns out, nobody realized I had ever left my room, so I was safe for the time being.

"Listen up, everyone! Stay in line and move promptly to the grounds!"

I sighed and walked passed him, hearing Sero's retort.

"You're the one who's not in line!"

"The dilemma of a class rep!"

I rolled my eyes. I had gotten used to Iida, but his stiffness still annoyed me. I looked up and groaned. One person who annoyed me more than anyone else...

"I heard, 1-A. Two people! You had two people fail the provisional licencing exam!"

"Monoma?"

"He's crazy as usual."

"So, were you the only one to fail again? Like the final?"

I snickered. "No wonder he's a dick all the time."

I sweat dropped as Monoma did a creepy laugh and turned around.

"So which is it?!"

"Yea, man. That wasn't an answer..."

"We...all passed! We've pulled ahead of you, 1-A."

I grinned. "Well done, guys! Except you, creepy copycat. You suck." I went over to Pony and gave her a high-five.

"According to Vlad Teacher, we'll have classes together this semester! I'm looking forward to it!"

"Me too! We might have to teach everyone else a thing or two about getting along, huh?"

She nodded, then Monoma came up to her and whispered something in her ear. It better not be anything horrible...

I saw Kaminari looking at her and went to say something, but Monoma slipped away and Pony said: "I'll beat you up so bad you won't be able to get back up!"

"Oh hell..." I face-palmed, but hopefully nobody will try anything on her now... "Monoma, you're a dick!"

Kendo went up to him and hit him. "Don't teach her weird phrases!"

"Hey, we're trying to get through back here."

"I'm sorry. Come now, everyone, save your chitchat for later! Your causing problems for other people."

"Don't show me how uncool you are."

I grinned. Shinso, the brainwashing guy.

"That guy looks like he's bulked up a bit."

I heard the comment and looked at Shinso again. Yea. It does look that way. I hope he's been training in fighting. It would be good for him.

**"Hey! It's the small mammal you all love, the principal! Recently, the fur I'm so proud of has deteriorated in quality. It's hard for me to take care of it. This is something you can say about you humans, too. Even if you have a balanced diet with zinc and vitamins, the most important thing has to be sleep. Disturbing your lifestyle is the worst for your fur. So if you're trying to improve your hair quality, you should make sure to get enough sleep."**

I tried to keep still, I really did. But standing still for so long is hard. I mean, Nezu is cool and all, and I respect him of course, but why is he talking about hair...?

**"The cause of the disturbance in lifestyle is incidents from summer vacation-"**

Oh. Right.

**"I'm sure you all already know about that. The loss of a pillar. The effects of that incident have appeared faster than I could have imagined. There will probably be great chaos in society in the near future. In particular, this will be apparent to those of you in the hero course."**

I gulped. Why do I feel like he's talking to me...?

**"You must approach activities outside of school, like the hero work studies that mainly second and third years participate in, with a greater sense of caution and crisis than before."**

Hero work studies? What is this...? It better not be what I think it is...

**"The air always feels heavy when we talk about gloomy things like this, huh? The adults are working hard to do something about the heaviness. We'd all like you to learn that hard work from them and develop into capable people. All of you in the business course, general studies, support course and hero course; I don't want you to forget that you're all successors of this society."**

**"Thank-you, Principal Nezu. And now, we have a few warnings from the non-curricular guidance counselor, Mr Hound Dog."**

I sighed and scratched the back of my neck. This oughta be good...

**"Grr...Yesterday...Grr...At the dorms...Grr..."** He started barking and howling, so the rest of whatever he was trying to say was incomprehensible.

Vlad King took over the microphone for him. **"Let's see. There were students fighting last night. You might be unused to life at the dorms, but let's live a life of moderation, is what he means."**

"How did he even get that...?" I whispered.

"No idea." Mineta had blue streaks on his face. "Does he forget human speech when he gets angry? There's still so much I don't know about UA..."

"Midoriya and Bakugo are being treated as problem children, aren't they?"

I nodded. "They both need to calm down..."

**"And now, return to your classrooms, starting with the third years."**

I sighed. "About time. And that was a depressing way to end the assembly, don't you think?"

"It was a bit bleak."

"They probably should have tried to pump us up, rather than weight us down. I feel heavier than I did before."

"Bakugo would tell you to shut the fuck up, so..."

I glared. "Shuddup, Ice-man..."

"Ok then, we'll be continuing regular classes starting today. A lot of unprecedented things have happened, but you'll need to switch gears and focus on your studies as students. We'll be staying inside the classroom today, but this semester you'll have even harsher training than before."

I shifted my eyes as Ashido whispered something to Tsu. I wouldn't if I were-

"What's that, Ashido?"

...Too late...

"I'm sorry, can I ask a question? Can you tell us what the hero work studies that came up earlier during the assembly are about?"

"Oh yea, the principal said something about that."

"I was wondering as well."

Am I the only one who doesn't want to know? I have a feeling it's similar to the internships...

"He said it was something many of the upperclassmen are engaged in."

"I was planning to talk more about those at a later date, but I guess telling you now is more logical. To put it simply, they're hero activities outside of school, like the internships you did under heroes before only closer to the real thing."

Closer to the real thing? I tapped my chin, frowning. Then why did Gang Orca let me hit that criminal, and why did he let me trip up that bag thief? Oh, you're a terrible influence...I couldn't grin out loud, so I promised myself I'd laugh about it later.

I nearly jumped when Ochako stood up shouting. "Then why did I have to work so hard at sports festival?!" She spun, pointing at me. "You knew about this, didn't you?! That's why you didn't try as hard!"

I put my hands up, sweat on my face. "Hey! I know nothing about anything, ok? Relax."

"That's true. If we have work studies, then even those who didn't get scouted at the sports festival would have paths open up for them."

"Now, calm down. You're not being yourself."

"The hero studies use the scouting from the sports festival as connections. This isn't part of a class, but an activity done at the discretion of the student. So those who weren't scouted at the sports festival would have a hard time lining one up to begin with. Originally, individual agencies recruited their own, but there were many complications with trying to get UA students to join, so it ended up being like this. If you understand, sit down."

"I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions."

"Now that you have your provisional licences, you can assist in more real ways for longer periods of time. But there haven't been many cases where first years received provisional licences. With increased activity of villains, we are currently thinking seriously about your participation."

So, he means they're debating on letting us do it? But we've all already proven we can handle it! To a point, of course.

"Well, we'll have you hear more about what it's like and explain in further detail at a later date. We've got our own circumstances to consider. Well then, sorry to keep you waiting, Mic."

Present Mic slid the door open with a stupid grin on his face. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"First period is English! In other words, my time! It's been an age since I stood on this stage! Did you miss me, bro?"

I couldn't stop the grin spreading across my face. "By the sounds of it, you missed us, huh Present Mic."

He wagged his finger at me. "That sounds like something someone who missed me, would say! You can't turn it around on me!"

I laughed. "Uh huh. Sure. Whatever you say." I kept grinning as he started the class.

"We've got a lot to cover today!"

Ok, maybe I missed you. A little. But I am never admitting that out loud.

"Let's fire it up! Yea!"

Ever.

After school, I went to the Development Studio to see how Mei Hatsume was doing. She had decided instead of waiting for me to get my own weapons, to actually make a few for me. She had decided to base them off the summoned weapons that I could already create. Summon. Whatever.

She wasn't as talkative today, so I got rushed out shortly after arrived. I shrugged and headed back to the dorm. The only thing she said to me was it'd be ready in a couple of days.

When I walked back into the dorm, everyone was talking about classes. I saw the freaked out look on Midoriya's face and laughed. Well, your own fault for sneaking out and getting caught.

"In just one day, I feel I'm being left behind! That's the face you're making, Mr House Arrest."

"Don't call me 'Mr House Arrest'! That's mean!"

I laughed. "But also true! I would have said the same thing. I didn't know you had a sense of humor, Iida." I looked at Midoriya. "That's what happens when you get caught sneaking out." I closed one eye and saluted with two fingers before heading up to my room. I heard Iida and Midoriya speaking, then Bakugo shouting. Heh. Glad he didn't hear my comment about being caught.

Up in my room, I pulled out my phone and called Doc.

"Are you at work?"

"Just got home, but I'm on call. How are you doing at school?"

"Better than a couple of the students. They got caught sneaking out and fighting."

"Ah. Did you?"

"Fight? No."

"And you didn't get caught. Clearly."

"There's a reason for that, but I haven't worked it out fully yet. I haven't told anyone."

Doc was quiet for a minute. "A new quirk?"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "I think so. I kinda...I don't really know what I did. One minute I was somewhere else, and the next minute, I was in my room."

"I see. I want you to come home as soon as possible."

"What?"

"Just for a visit. I want you show me what you did before it happened."

I nodded. "Or I could try tonight? When everyone's asleep?"

"You think it'll work getting you here?"

"I think so. We'll just have to find out."

"Alright. Just...Be careful."

"Of course."

That night, while everyone was asleep, I did exactly what I did the night I appeared back in my room. Of course, I needed a bit of a run up, so I opened my balcony door. I pictured my bedroom in my warehouse, and ran.

My wings appeared and folded around me like they did the first time. I appeared in my room, and landed on my bed. I landed on my stomach, so I rolled over and sat up.

I grinned and laughed. The door opened, and Doc looked at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Well then...This is interesting..."

"I'll meet you in the lounge-room." I got up and ran the length of my bedroom, and appeared in the lounge-room. I didn't fall this time, just stumbled a little.

"That's impressive."

I turned to Doc. "Yea, but I still don't know how to work it properly. I hope I have enough energy left to get back. If I don't, I'm in trouble." I stumbled again, nearly falling, but Doc caught me and sat me on the couch.

"We'll figure something out, if that happens. Who else knows about this?"

"Just you. I suppose you have something on me know, huh Doc? If I get out of line, you'll tell."

He sighed. "You still don't get that I'm loyal only to you, huh?" He squeezed my shoulders and half smiled. "I'll make coffee." He got up and went to the kitchen, shaking his head. "Bloody teenagers."

I grinned and leaned back on the couch, thinking for once in my life how lucky I really was.

I crossed my arms and lay my forehead on them. I had managed to get back to my room at the dorm without being caught. I had decided, with Doc's encouragement, not to tell anyone else about this new quirk. I would practice it by going to my warehouse every night and back. It wasn't a solid plan, but it was a start.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused!"

I nearly jumped at how loud Midoriya was. I lifted my head so only my eyes were showing, but he didn't seem to notice my glare.

"Deku, thanks for all your hard work!"

"'Hard work'? Why does he look so angry anyway?"

"Iida, I'm sorry for disappointing you!"

"Right. I'm just glad you know what you did wrong. But what's the matter?"

"I'm going to catch up with everything I fell behind in these past three days!"

"Oh that's great! I love stuff like that!"

"In your seats everyone."

I scoffed. Idiots. They've been here longer than me and they still manage to piss Aizawa off first thing. Well done.

"Morning. Now that Midoriya is back, we'll go into more detail about the work studies. Please come in."

The door opened and three students came in.

"We'll have people who've experienced it first hand tell you about how these are different from internships. Listen carefully. The three third years at UA who stand at the top of all UA students. Also known as the Big Three."

Two boys and a girl stood at the front of the class room. The girl was probably average height with long blue hair down to her knees. The boy to the left of her was tall and built. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, but the way he smiled creeped me out. The other boy barely looked up, so I could only see his hair, which was a purplely blue. I think he was tall too, but he slouched, so I couldn't tell.

My overall first impression of them was to be careful.

Very careful.

Ashido got excited and jumped up out of her seat shouting. I decided to keep my head down and be quiet.

"The crown among the the splendid UA students..."

"The ones closest to the pro heroes among us..."

"I heard they're the ones we're supposed to be like..."

"There's someone really pretty too. They don't really seem like it."

I glanced at Mineta and caught him drooling over the girl. I rolled my eyes. Of course he was. Idiot.

"Ok, can you please introduce yourselves briefly? Let's start with Amajiki."

The boy with the purple hair looked up and everyone leaned back, freaking out. Why were they freaking out? I think because that boys look was really intense. He did look serious, compared to the other two.

"It's no good. Mirio, Hado...Even if I look at them, imagining they're potatoes, everything other than their heads remain human. I still can't see them as anything but human."

Huh? A question mark appeared behind my head. Was that Amajiki guy shaking?

"What should I do? I can't...say anything...My mind's blank..." He turned towards the wall. "I want to go home."

"Um, you are the top of UA's hero course, right?"

"Oh listen, Amajiki! That's called having the heart of a flea! Even though you're human! It's so strange!" If that's the blue haired girls way of comforting him, I don't think it's working... "This is the flea, Tamaki Amajiki. And I'm Nejire Hado. We were asked to talk to you guys about work studies. Hey wait...Hey, why are you wearing a mask? Are you sick?" She stood in front of Shouji, staring at him. Oh hell, this girl is the opposite of Amajiki... "Trying to look cool?"

Well, it kinda was cool.

"This is because in the past..."

Hado jumped up as she looked eyes with something. Better not have been me...

"Oh my! You must be Todoroki, right? Right?" Oh thank fuck... "How did you get burned right there?" Oh hell...

"That's..."

Hado turned again. "Ashido, if your horns break off, will new ones grow in? Can you move them? Well?" What...is this chicks deal?

"Mineta, are those balls of yours, hair? How do you get your haircut?"

I looked at Mr Aizawa and raised and eyebrow. He was staring at the girl with red waves on his head. I'm pretty sure I saw both eyes twitching as well...

"Asui, you're a tree frog, not a toad, right? There's so much I want to know about all of you! It's so strange!"

You're the one who's strange, love...

"She's got the natural airhead thing going. It's cute." It's gross.

"She's like a kinder kid..." I guess Ashido is right...She does just seem curious, not malicious...

"She wants to know about my balls?!" I narrowed my eyes at Mineta. I glanced around quickly and flicked a finger.

"Wait a minute, that's sexual harassment, you know!"

"That's not what she meant..."

A small tendril slipped over to Mineta and flicked him, hard, behind the ear. He fell forward on his desk, face first. He lifted a thumb slowly. I scoffed and put my chin in my hand.

"Hey, hey, Ojiro. Can you support your whole body with your tail?" Seriously? Is she still going?

"Um.."

She leaned forward nearly climbing on his desk. "Hey, tell me! I wanna know!"

Mr Aizawa, can you please...Oh...He's already pissed. He was surrounded by a red aura. He was not impressed. "Isn't this lacking in rationality?"

The blonde guy, Mirio, started to sweat. "Don't worry, Eraserhead! I'm going to wrap things up, right? The future's gonna be...?"

Everyone was silent.

"Uh, gonna be what...?"

"Grim! That's what you were supposed to say, right? Alright, my call and response was a huge fail."

Just ever so slightly...

"All three of them are weird. Even though they're called the Big Three, it's like..."

I leaned over to Satou. "I don't think I've met a pro who's not some kind of-" I lifted a finger to my temple. "It's interesting to see where that strangeness comes from..."

"You can't feel it in their personalities."

"Besides, you can't talk, Kitia."

"I didn't realize you were a comedian, Kouda..."

"Well, you guys look like you're not sure what's going on, right?"

"Understatement." I muttered putting my chin back in my hand.

"We're third years who suddenly appeared to explain about work studies that aren't even required. That's confusing, right? You guys got your provisional licences as first years, right? This year's first years are really energetic, right? Besides, it looked like my jokes didn't work earlier, right?"

What jokes...?

"Mirio...?"

He threw his fist in the air. "Why don't you all fight me at once?"

"What?!"

I exchanged a look with Satou, and lifted my hand towards the Mirio guy. "Case and point." I whispered, then pressed a finger to my temple.

"Fight you?"

"Out of the blue?"

"It's the most rational to have you all experience our experience firsthand, right?"

He likes to say 'right' a lot...

"How about it, Eraserhead?"

He still doesn't look impressed...

"Do what you want."

I blinked. Wow, ok...He's probably gonna use this chance to nap, huh? Lucky...

We all got dressed in our PE uniform, then went to that indoor gym thing.

"Um...Are you serious?"

I nodded. "I think he's serious..."

Mirio was in front of us, stretching his legs. "Totally serious."

"Mirio, you probably shouldn't."

"He's so far!"

I stood next to Mineta. "I wanna talk to him."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just wanna."

Amajiki clearly didn't hear us. "For the work studies, it would've been enough for us to say, 'this is how it was and I learned a lot from it'. Not everyone is filled to the brim with ambition. We can't end up with kids who are unable to recover after this."

"Huh?"

"What does he mean 'unable to recover'?"

I nudged Kirishima. "I think that means they're under-estimating us. What do you think?"

He grinned, then pointed. "What is she doing to Ashido...?"

"Oh listen! Did you know? There was a student who got so frustrated the student quit being a hero, and that caused all sorts of problems. Did you know that?"

A exclamation point appeared above my head. Hado was playing with Ashido's horns. I don't think she appreciated it too much...

"It's tough, isn't it, Togata? If you don't think things through properly, this'll be rough. Really rough."

"Please stop..."

I went over to Ashido. "Dodo! You gotta help me with this!"

She nodded, obviously grateful for the save.

"There's a handicap in place, but we've fought with the pros before."

"And we've fought villains before, too. Do we look like such weak small fry to you that you need to worry about us?"

Shut up, Kirishima! We still don't know this guys quirk or anything! I face-palmed.

"Right, you can come at me anytime, from anywhere. Who's first?"

Kirishima stepped forward, but then so did Midoriya. "Here I come!"

"You stole my thunder!"

"This is a good chance for you all. Make sure you get the most out of this experience!"

I stepped back. "The most, huh? Well then, I think I'll just watch this then."

"You don't want to fight?"

"It's not that, Mr Aizawa. It's just unlike Kirishima, I don't want to be cocky. I don't know this guy, or what his quirk is." I shrugged. "I don't wanna get beat up for nothing, you know?"

Everyone started getting ready to fly this guy. For some reason, I felt really uncomfortable. An uneasy feeling. I frowned and watched everyone run at him. Why was I feeling like this?

Huh? I blinked and widened my eyes. What the?

Mirio's clothes started to fall off?! What the hell?!

Almost everyone stopped and Sero started shouting. "Your clothes fell over just now!"

I felt hands over my eyes. I didn't complain. Not one bit.

"Oh, excuse me. The fine-tuning's tricky."

A few seconds later, the hands moved and I saw Midoriya's foot got THROUGH Mirio's head?! What?!

"You went for the face, huh?"

Sero, Ashido and Aoyama tried to get him, but their attacks went through him too.

"What is this guy...?"

I don't know what was hit, I was too busy staring at Mirio, trying to figure him out; but suddenly there was dust everywhere and I couldn't see a thing.

"Wait! He's gone!"

He popped up behind Jiro. I sweat-dropped. He's not wearing pants. Again. "I'll start with the long distance fighters!"

I had time to see Jiro turn around, but then hands went over my eyes again. I narrowed them. I might not be complaining about not seeing Mirio nude, but I didn't want to miss the fight. But as I couldn't see, I could hear a little better. I was able to pick out voices.

Shouji: "He warped?"

Satou: "His power isn't just slipping through things?"

Kirishima: "What kind of quirk is that?"

Amajiki: "That's not it. Mirio's quirk isn't one to be jealous of. What you should be jealous of is his skill. After he was scouted and worked hard at his work study with a certain hero, Mirio was built up."

**"POWERRRR!"**

The hands were lowered and I saw more than half the class on the ground. This guy...I stepped back and accidentally walked into Todoroki, but he barely noticed. He had his hands on my shoulders, staring with the same expression as me: Motherfuckerly.

"Mirio Togata. As far as I know, he's the man closest to being number one. Including the pros."

I stared at Mr Aizawa. "Seriously...?"

"He got more than half of them in an instant. He's the man closest to being number one..." I felt Todoroki's grip tighten. Mate, we might not get along, but I can tell when he's moody...

"You're not going? It's not like you aren't interested in being number one, right?"

"I didn't get my provisional licence, so..."

"And what about you?"

I shook my head. "There'd only be one way I wouldn't get my ass kicked. I can't use them all, and I might from instinct. Although, I really wanna see if my shield works against him..."

"That's it for the long distance fighters. All that's left are the ones that focus on close combat, right?"

The rest of our classmates squared off against Mirio. Mate, watching this really made me want to jump in too, but I wasn't lying when I said I might accidentally use my other quirks instead of just Reveal. We had managed to keep all my quirks under wraps, but I knew it was only a matter of time before it got out. For the time being though, I needed to work on strengthening them.

Mirio ran at them and slipped through the floor. My face went blank as his pants come off again. I turned, watching Midoriya. It happened almost in slow-motion. Midoriya turning around as Mirio jumped up out of the floor. Midoriya aiming a kick, but somehow went through Mirio. Mirio spinning and catching Midoriya in the gut.

At this point, I didn't even care that Mirio was fully naked. This guy was intense! Crazy! Mad! Freaking brilliant!

"Most people try to launch a counterattack like that. So then, of course, I'll train to go after those guys!"

I watched, shocked and fascinated, as Mirio took out Midoriya first, then everyone else in thirty five seconds flat, and managed to put his pants on in the process.

**"POWER!"**

What is this guy?!

"You know, about Togata. Hey, hey, listen to this...Togata's gotten stronger, hasn't he?"

Stronger?

"Mirio's been strong ever since we were kids. It's just...He should learn to hold back."

I shook my head as Mirio stood amongst the groaning bodies of my classmates. The way he stood, with his arms crossed and that creepy grin...

This guy...

"I tried to make it so you wouldn't be able to see my willy, but I'm sorry about that, girls."

"You did fail miserably at that..." I muttered.

"But anyway, you kind of get it now, right?"

"We all just got punched in the stomach without ever really figuring out what was going on..."

"Did you think my quirk was strong?"

"It was too strong!"

"That's not fair! Think about me too!"

"You could slip through things and warp! Are you a hybrid like Todoroki?!"

I glanced at Todoroki, but he just sighed. Mate, if I continuously got called 'hybrid' or 'half-half bastard' like Bakugo says, I'd be swinging. Todoroki is definitely a better person than me, that's for sure...

"Nope. I've only got one."

"Just one?"

"I know! I know what his quirk is! Hey, hey, can I say it? Can I? It's Permeation!"

"Hado, it's Mirio's turn right now."

"That's right. My quirks Permeation! What you guys called a warp was, as you guessed, an application of that."

Hado pouted and pulled at Mirio's shirt.

"Sorry about that."

"How exactly do you warp?" I shifted my eyes to Midoriya. For once, I was glad he was asking questions. I wanted to know too.

"If I activate my quirk through my entire body, then my body can go through everything. Everything."

I'm guessing that includes his clothes...

"That means the ground, too."

"Oh, so that was you falling through the ground?"

"That's right. I fell underground. And then, when I release my quirk while I'm falling, something strange happens. Apparently, things that have mass can't overlap, so I get repelled. In other words, I get repelled to the surface in an instant. That's how my 'warp' works."

I tapped my chin. So...It's not really a warp so much as travelling through things still...

"By changing the angle based on the direction of my body or pose I'm holding, I can aim for where I get repelled to!"

"Sounds like a buggy game!"

I grinned. It really does. Skyrim is a good example. I thumped my fist on my hand. "So, like when Skyrim glitches and the character falls through the map until it rights itself!"

"Everything is Skyrim with you..."

I shrugged. "What? It makes more sense if I think of it that way."

Mirio laughed. "You could say that. Skyrim glitches are very similar to it."

I grinned, but before I could say anything, Tsu cut me off. "So you can avoid all attacks and move wherever you want in an instant. It really is a very strong quirk."

"No. I made it into a strong quirk. While my quirk is activated, my lungs can't take in oxygen. Even if I breathe in, it'll just go through, right?"

I winced. Just the thought of that is cringy...

"In the same way, vibrations go through my eardrums and light goes through my retinas. I can go through everything. That means I can't feel anything. I just fall even while I have mass. That's all it is. Does that make sense? That's why, if I want to go through a wall, I activate everything but one leg, then I release in the other leg and land on it, activate my other leg and go through. Even for a simple action like that, there are a bunch of steps involved, right?"

"If that were me, I'd mess that up if I were in a hurry..."

I nodded, agreeing with Kaminari. I think I actually respect this Mirio guy.

"Besides, if I can't feel anything, I wouldn't be able to move."

"That's right. As expected, I was always behind. In no time, I dropped to dead last. I dropped my clothes too. In order to get to the top with this quirk, I couldn't just stay behind. Predictions! I had to think faster than those around me. Sometimes I had to be tricky. Above all, I had to be able to predict what would happen! And what made those predictions possible was experience. I built my predictions on what I knew! It ended up being kind of long, but that's why I wanted to fight you all! I wanted to show you through experience rather than words! In our work studies, we're not guests. We're treated as one of the sidekicks and as pros! That's really scary. Pros will sometimes end up watching people die. But those scary and painful things you go through. All of them are first rate experiences you wouldn't be able to have at school! I changed the experience I got during my work study into power and took the top spot. That's why I think it's something you should do even if you're scared, first years!"

I stared at Mirio. He was still just a kid. Just a student, but he spoke and acted as though he was already an adult, but spoke in a way that didn't look down on us. Man, this guy...As creepy as I thought he was, he still earned my respect in the couple of hours since I met him.

Everyone was clapping and talking amongst themselves, but I was thinking. What this said and showed us had made sense. Perfect sense. But how was I meant to incorporate that into my individual situation?

"We'll be going back now. Say thank-you!"

"Thank-you very much!"

On the way out, I lagged behind a little. Would Mr Aizawa tell me off for speaking with them? Perhaps, but perhaps not. Better to ask forgiveness than permission.

As I walked past the Big Three, I slowed and stopped, but I didn't look at them straight away.

"Your class is leaving you behind..."

I nodded. "I know my way back."

"Is something wrong?"

I sighed and looked at them all. "I...was wondering. How can I be like that? Be like you? I mean, your quirk could have easily held you back, but you stayed positive and worked hard. How can I...I don't know..."

"You don't."

I blinked and raised an eyebrow at Mirio. "Huh?"

"You don't. You can't be like me."

I shifted my feet and looked down, nodding.

"But..." I looked up quickly as he put his hands on my shoulders. "You can be like you. Work hard, and work on what you need to work on, but don't expect other people to help you. Be positive, but don't rely on other people to be positive for you. You be you." He stepped back to look at me. "I thought your quirk was Reveal anyway. Are you still having issues controlling it? At the sports festival, Present Mic mentioned you found other things linked with it."

"Oh hey! Hey! I saw what your team did in the cavalry battle! That teamwork was great and that explosion was amazing!"

"You stopped people from falling and injuring themselves..."

I hesitated, then smiled. "Like you said, just teamwork. I do need to work on it more, but it's hard."

"Kitia!"

I turned around and saw Aizawa waiting for me at the door. "Oh! I better go before he gets mad."

They nodded. "Sure."

"Wait!" The girl, Hado, leaned forward and hugged me. Did not expect that. "If you need someone to talk too, come find me!"

I blinked. "Uh, sure." I turned and trotted up to Aizawa. "Sorry, sir."

"Asking advice?"

"A little."

"I see. You need to be careful. Your fear of the wrong people finding out about your multiple quirks isn't invalid. They could use you for the wrong reasons."

I stayed quiet for a moment. "I know. I've already been through that. People using me. I'm not going to let that happen ever again. I don't want to hurt people."

"Good. That's good."

I smiled and nodded. Well, I don't want to hurt people who don't deserve it...

I'm going to have to work harder on both Reveal and this new quirk. I don't want to say anything to anyone. Not yet. Like Aizawa said, the wrong people finding out about me could be disastrous.

No, I will work alone. Just as life intended me to be.


	38. Chapter 37

I wandered into the Development Studio and the same time, there was an explosion. I ducked just as a large, metal ring flew at my head.

"That's the third time in half an hour..."

I straightened up, looking at Power Loader. He didn't even turn around from the computer. "Your stuff is ready. I think."

I nodded and walked over to the table where my gloves and sheath sat. I picked up the gloves and put them on. I was about to pick up the sheath, but Hatsume appeared beside me.

"I managed to fit a naginata, two Sai's, a Wakizashi and a bow with a few arrows. You'll need to look after those arrows, as there's not many and it was very hard to develop them. They're made of a metal substance that would be compatible with this sheath."

"Uh, what's a Wakizashi?"

"It's basically a smaller version of a Katana, but just as deadly."

I nodded. "Right. Good to know. So, it's all ready to go then?"

"Yes. If you want anymore weapons, just let me know! I'll keep working on more arrows. Now that I've perfected those few, it should be easier to make more! Give me about a week and I should have been able to make another, say 50, depending on time."

"50?! You really are amazing, Mei Hatsume." I grinned at her. She grinned back and gave me a thumbs up.

"Oh, I know that! I'll see you!" She went off to do whatever it is she does when she's motivated.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out, heading back to the dorm. I started thinking about my time here at UA.

I thought about when I first arrived, USJ Incident, Hosu Incident, classes, my classmates. I had been training every chance I got. I would go to Recovery Girl in my spare time and have her teach me about healing. I had learnt a lot about her quirk, but still knew very little about my own. Hers was fairly straight forward with using someone's stamina and energy to heal them quicker, but mine was a little bit more elaborate than that. Mine didn't use the patients stamina, nor did it use my own. Recovery Girl and I both are stumped as to how my healing works. Regardless, we had been able to strengthen it little by little.

My Reveal had been difficult to practice, since I had to practice on someone else. Not many people had the time or would practice with me.

My shield and weapons quirk was pretty basic. All I had to do to practice with them, is summon them whenever. I had been allowed to do this in some classes, as long as I didn't disturb the other students. I could summon or create small weapons, like daggers or arrows, then get rid of them again continuously through class while trying to concentrate on my schoolwork.

Then there was my Mapping quirk. I still didn't know where that come from, but it seemed similar to that Yellow Pussycat's Search. It had also crossed my mind that this weird new quirk, teleporting or warping, had something to do with it. I had tried calling it Teleport or Warping quietly out loud, but neither seemed to fit what was actually happening.

"Hey, if you've got trash, then bring it here!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and watched as Kirishima walked up to Bakugo with a bag.

"Bakugo, thanks."

"Right!"

"Please take this, too."

"Give it here!"

"Mine, too!"

"Mine, too!"

"And mine!" I covered my mouth as Mineta had to literally drag his to Bakugo. Poor Bakugo. You wouldn't catch me touching Mineta's!

"Thanks!"

"Merci!"

"Thanks!"

I nearly lost it when he started shouting. "You stashed too much away, you bastards!"

I went to walk past him. "Don't worry, Go-Go. I'll take mine later."

"It's my job to do it!"

I shrugged and kept walking. "If you want to do it that badly, you know where I am."

I went up to my room and pressed my hand against the door, dialing Doc's number at the same time.

"Kurogiri wants you."

I blinked. "Wait, what?"

"There's a meeting tonight and for some reason, he wants you there. I told him about the dorm system, but he's insisting."

I didn't reply for a minute, thinking. "Well, it's not like he's going to call the school and ask how I got permission to leave, I guess. We should be safe."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about this meeting? He wouldn't tell me details, only that you're required to be there."

"It's fine. He wouldn't try anything for fear of pissing off my brother. You told him after everyone's asleep?"

"Yes. He agreed. He says to message him when you get here."

"Alright. This shall be an interesting night..."

Later that night, after I had appeared in my room in the warehouse, Kurogiri arrived through his own warp-gate.

"I'm not in the habit of being summoned, especially by you. What do you want, Kurogiri?"

"Well, that's the first time you've said my name."

I narrowed my eyes. "Stop beating around the bush, and spill it."

"There's a meeting between Tomura Shigaraki and Overhaul."

I tapped my chin. "Overhaul...? I've heard that name before..."

"He's the new leader of the Shie Hassaikai."

"The new leader...Oh! I know them! Wait, haven't they been basically wiped out?"

"Almost, but Overhaul is starting to move them back into the light."

"I see..." I turned to Doc. "What do you think about this?"

Doc's arms were crossed, and his eyes didn't leave Kurogiri. "I don't like it. As irrelevant as the Shie Hassaikai are these days, never underestimate them. This sounds dangerous. Almost like a trap."

"Perhaps, but regardless, her presence is required. We need to leave. The meeting will be starting soon."

Doc stayed silent, waiting for my decision. I sighed. "Alright. Let's go. Then bring me straight back."

Kurogiri bowed his head slightly. "Of course." He opened a warp-gate and held out his arm. I looked up at Doc.

"She comes back as soon as it's over. In one piece. Am I clear, Kurogiri?"

"Perfectly. Shall we?"

I stepped through the gate and onto a platform. Kurogiri appeared beside me and the gate disappeared. He pointed to a space between two crates, looking down to the warehouse where the meeting was to take place. I frowned at him, but he waved his hand.

I sat comfortably, making sure I was out of sight. Looking down, I spotted Tomura, Toga, Compress and Big Sis Mag. I frowned again and looked behind me to Kurogiri. He just stood there, with his smoky hand to where his mouth would be.

"Hey guys, I've brought him! I'm back!" I heard Twice's loud voice and looked down again, intrigued. "He was a surprisingly good guy after I talked to him! He said he wanted to talk to you. Isn't that disgusting?"

So. That was Overhaul, huh? He didn't look overly intimidating. Jeans, sneakers, hoodie. Brown hair, average height, couldn't see his eyes, but I dare say brown or blue. Basically looked like a normal person under the age of 30. That is aside from the fact he wore a big, plague mask over his mouth. It was a huge beak shaped thing, red and yellow in colour. He also wore a pair of white gloves. Gloves? I remembered something Doc once said to me.

_The only reasons someone wears gloves in this society, is one: if they're cold, or two: There's a reason, and it almost always has to do with a dangerous quirk. Take mine for example. I can turn mine on and off, but what happens if for some reason, I can't control it? It's too dangerous to not wear the gloves._

So, what was Overhaul's quirk, then?

"You brought a crazy big fish, huh, Twice?"

"Big fish? That's ironic. League of Villains." This Overhaul guy's voice was muffled from the mask, but I could still hear him clearly. I wondered briefly how long he actually had that mask for.

"What? Is that guy someone famous?"

"Master showed me a picture of him before. He's what you'd call 'yakuza'. The young head of the Shie Hassaikai."

"The young head of the Shie Hassaikai...So he's the number two of organized crime? Oh my, I've never seen anything like him! He smells dangerous!"

"'Organized crime'? How's he different from us?"

"Alright. Let me tell you. In the past, there were lot's of scary groups that ran the underworld. But, after the heroes started thriving, they were unmasked and disbanded. And once All Might appeared on the scene, that era was over. The survivors who hadn't been caught became designated villain groups. In other words, they were treated like villain reserves just scraping by to make a living under the watch of police."

I thought about Kaiji and his father. I wonder if his father was one of these people...

"Frankly, they're obsolete and should be a protected species."

Protected species? I scoffed quietly. I don't think these guys need protection, Compress. Just watching this guys reactions as the conversation went on confirmed that for me. He didn't move an inch or shift his eyes. He was confident in his presence there.

"So, why is this impoverished yakuza boy here? Are you also on a high because of All Might's retirement?"

"No. It's less about All Might and more about the loss of All for One."

I tensed. Oh hell. He shouldn't have said that. He really should not have said that!

"The emperor of darkness who ruled over all of the underside of society. My generation treated him like an urban legend, but our elders believed they had a reason to fear him. Even after he was rumored to be dead. But this time, he showed up in the flesh. All Might retired, and All for One was thrown into Tartarus. In other words, right now, for both those in the sun and those in the shadows, there is no leader."

I frowned. No leader, huh?

"So then, who will be the next leader?"

Who indeed...

"If you know who my Master is, and you're still still saying that...Are you here to challenge me? I'm the next leader. Even now, I'm gathering my troops. Our numbers will increase soon. And with that power, I'll crush hero society starting with it's head."

"Do you have a plan?"

"A plan? You little...You came here to join us, didn't you?"

"A goal with no plan is called a delusion. If you present me with a delusion, then how am I supposed to react? What are you going to do after you increase your forces? How do you plan to manage them in the first place? What kind of organizational chart are you trying to create? Starting with the Hero Killer: Stain, there was also Muscular and Moonfish. They were all first-class game pieces, but you lost them right away, didn't you? Did you not understand how to use them? You can't even manage ten or so crazy people, and you're talking about increasing your forces? What'll you do after gathering power that you can't control? You need a plan in order to achieve your goal."

Look, mate, you're not wrong, but you talk way too much...

"And I have a plan. I didn't come here today because I wanted to join you."

Wait...What?

"Twice, don't bring people before checking their intent."

"In order to execute my plan, I need a lot of money. There isn't really anyone willing to invest in some obsolete, small-time yakuza. But it'd be different if I had you guys, with your increasing name recognition. Put yourselves under me. I'll show you how well I can use you. And then, I'll become the next leader."

I dead-panned. Go home, and die.

"Go home." I grinned as Tomura spoke at the same time as my thought. I blinked as Big Sis Mag jumped up and attacked Overhaul.

"Sorry, yakuza boy, we didn't come together to be under someone. I met up with my friend the other day. She's reserved and shy, but she's someone who is still my friend evening knowing my past. She told me, 'Those who are bound by the chains of common sense, laugh at those who aren't'. I'm here because I don't want to be bound by anything! We will decide were we belong!"

I watched closely as Overhaul removed his glove. I widened my eyes and went to shout, but I felt a firm hand over my mouth and an arm around my body, pinning my arms. "Hush. Tomura Shigaraki needs to learn."

I watched in horror as Overhaul touched Big Sis Mag's arm and her skin slowly started to bubble, until she finally exploded. All that was left was her pelvis and legs. I felt my eyes twitch and tears run down my face. I was shaking, but held in place by Kurogiri's grip. I felt like throwing up, but Kurogiri's grip around my stomach stopped anything from coming up.

"You all made the first move. Argh, that's filthy. That's why I hate stuff like this."

"Wait, Compress!"

I shifted my eyes and spotted Compress jumping towards Overhaul, his arm reaching out to him. I struggled a little, but the grip was tightened.

"This guy's trouble! I'll use my Compress to seal him away!"

He managed to touch Overhaul, but nothing happened. What?

"I can't use my quirk?!"

"Don't touch me!" He shoved Compress away, exploding his arm. I struggled again.

"No." I barely heard Kurogiri's voice as I watched Tomura run at Overhaul. I blinked as I saw a small flash of light and something landed on the floor. Overhaul noticed it too.

"Shield!" A big man wearing the same mask as Overhaul, and goggles, jumped in front of him. Tomura grabbed him and he crumpled to pieces.

"I see..."

"Tomura Shigaraki has to learn." I frowned and shifted my eyes to Kurogiri.

I looked at the scene below again as I heard The wall behind Overhaul exploded and people who I'm guessing were his minions, came through.

"If you'd started with that, it would've been a lot easier to understand what you wanted."

"That was close, Overhaul."

"You're late."

"I missed a shot. But there was enough immediate effectiveness."

I frowned. Missed a shot? That light. It wasn't a light, it was a reflection of something.

"Wait, where did you...? We weren't being followed!"

"It was probably someone's quirk."

"It'll be hard to make objective decisions like this. Right. It's unproductive to cut down each other's forces, anyway. We're even right now, with one corpse on each side. It's a good time to stop. Let's cool our heads and talk again another day. We'll owe you an arm."

I narrowed my eyes and growled through Kurogiri's smoky hand. You'll owe more than that, you murderous fuck!

"Bastard, I'll kill you!"

"Tomura, I can cut him. I'm going to, ok?"

"No."

"Let me take responsibility!"

"No."

"Wise decision, Hand Guy."

"It doesn't have to be right away, but the sooner the better. Think carefully, about your own organization and stuff."

Overhaul threw a card, which landed at Tomura's feet. I bared my teeth. I really wanted to cave that guys head in.

"Give me a call when you've calmed down a bit."

"Wait, you bastard! Why did you stop me, Shigaraki?"

"Jin, more importantly, take Atsuhiro to the doctor."

Twice started talking quietly to Compress and Kurogiri picked me up by the waist, his other hand still covering my mouth. I struggled a little, tilting my hand towards the floor.

"What is it?"

I could tell he wasn't going to remove his hand, so I shifted my eyes to the floor where whatever it was, dropped.

"Ah. I see. I saw it too." He moved away from the scene and created a warp-gate. "There was two. I will retrieve one later and give it to the doctor. He might be able to make sense of it. The other I'll leave for Tomura Shigaraki." He stepped through the warp-gate and placed me next to the kitchen sink, where I started to throw up.

I barely heard Doc next to me, asking questions.

"...What happened?!..." I felt him move my hair out of the way. Finally, when I'd finished throwing up, I turned the tap on and splashed cold water on my face.

"Kurogiri..."

"Yes?"

"Why? Why did you take me there? Why did you stop me from doing anything?" I turned on him, eyes blazing. "Why are you going to give us thing? What's your motive? You're Tomura's lackey, not mine."

"I'm not a lackey..." Kurogiri and I both ignored Docs comment.

Kurogiri stood on the other side of the kitchen bench. He didn't speak for a moment. "I am loyal to Tomura Shigaraki's master, therefore Tomura Shigaraki."

I nodded. I already knew that. I also knew he hated me and wanted me out of the way.

"However..."

I raised my eyebrows.

"...Tomura Shigaraki is...Difficult. Childish. Immature."

"...That's the same thing..."

"You, surprisingly, are a lot more level headed than he is." He stopped speaking, watching me.

"Meaning...?"

He took his hand out from behind his back and placed something on the bench. I frowned and went to look at it. A tiny dart? I looked up at Kurogiri.

"I am loyal to Tomura Shigaraki's master, therefore loyal to Tomura Shigaraki. However, the Master is also your master, Kitia Shigaraki..."

I widened my eyes, finally getting what he was saying.

"Take this dart. Analyze it. Figure out what it is. Do what you like with it. I've done my part." He went to walk away.

"Kurogiri...Wait..."

He stopped, but didn't speak.

"Why...Is that why you hate me? Because you feel like you have to be my keeper as well?"

He turned his head slightly. "I don't hate you. You're just an annoyance." He turned again, creating a warp-gate and left.

I scoffed, finally realizing why he had always said that. He didn't hate me. He didn't want me dead. I was just an extra person for him to deal with. To 'keep'. An annoyance.

I shook my head, smirking. "So. All this time I thought he wanted me dead, but in actual fact he was just keeping an eye on me and making sure I _didn't_ die. Figures." I lifted the dart between my thumb and forefinger. "Doc..."

"Yes?"

"See what this is filled with. Overhaul said he had a plan, and my money's on it having something to do with whatever this is." I handed him the dart. "I need to get back before I'm missed."

Doc shifted his feet.

"What's wrong?"

"Kurogiri told me what happened while you were throwing up. I'm sorry about Mag...And Compress..."

I narrowed my eyes and set my jaw. "Overhaul is going to pay. He's going to pay for Mag, and he's going to pay for Compress. I'll make sure of it."

"What are you going to do?"

My eyes shifted to Doc. I didn't say anything, I just stared at him for a minute. "I need to get back before I'm missed. Call me when you figure out what that is."

He didn't speak for a few seconds. "Yes. I understand."


	39. Chapter 38

"A newspaper?"

"Yea. A newspaper wants to do a feature on you all."

I scowled and against the window. Great. That's all I need. A nosy outsider with a camera...As if I didn't already have enough to deal with right now...

"Isn't that amazing, Deku?"

"Yea..."

"It's kind of embarrassing."

"Why?"

"The sports festival was broadcast around the country, right?"

"Mina, we'll be in the paper! We've gotta look our best!"

I groaned quietly and turned pressing my forehead against the window. Yea, I'm aware that's what that Amajiki guy does. After I got home, I couldn't sleep. I had been thinking about Big Sis Mag and Compress. Tomura and Twice. Toga. Where was Spinner? I'd asked Doc to look for him, and Dabi too, since I hadn't heard from him. I narrowed my eyes at the wall. Overhaul was going to pay...

"Don't get too excited. The article is supposed to be about how you students are doing in the dorms you just moved into. The principal thought it would be good for your parents and guardians to see you all living happily in the dorms, so he gave special permission. That's why-"

"Do you think the reporter will be a woman? A woman newscaster?"

I scoffed and stood up straight. "Only if you're lucky, grapejuice."

"Yea. He said it was for a newspaper, anyway."

"If you think about it, 'announcer' sounds like 'bouncer', which sounds like 'bouncy boo-"

I sighed and stepped out of the way as Mr Aizawa wrapped Mineta up in his scarf.

"So you better not do anything like that."

"You don't have to be like that, Mr Aizawa. I want to report on the UA students in their natural state in the dorms."

I touched my nose. "Well then. Be glad you aren't a female or Mineta would definitely insist on the natural state."

Sero, being the closest to me, nudged me, but couldn't help grinning.

"Mr Tokuda, I didn't say you could come in yet..."

"I was told I could be here from 8am until 6pm. It's already that time."

Mr Aizawa looked unimpressed, but released Mineta.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Tokuda, a reporter. Thanks for having me here today."

"Nice to meet you!"

I nodded. "This ought to be fun..."

"You don't have to do anything special. Please just show the camera how you normally live. I might ask you questions occasionally, so I'll be counting on you then." Tokuda grinned. And was that a star that come out of his mouth? Weird...

"Oh, he's so delightful and handsome!"

Gross...

"Not a woman, huh?"

"Aw, poor you. Whatever shall you do now that your plans have gone out the window?"

"Don't quit your day job. Comedian doesn't suit you."

"My day job is to annoy you endlessly, ballhead."

"What to do? I'm always sparkling, so I can't help but be a wonderful subject for pictures."

I smiled. "Hey, Sparkles. Feel free to take my limelight, ok? I'm not keen on pictures of myself."

"I'm sure you've already heard from the principal, but please do not interfere with my reporting." My ear twitched, listening to Tokuda. Where did he get off talking to Mr Aizawa like that, huh?

"I understand. If you need anything, please let me know."

"I won't need anything. Everyone in 1-A is a promising candidate to become a hero in the future, right?"

I scowled. I decided I didn't like this guy. Not one bit.

"Iida, if there's a problem, let me know immediately. Got it?"

"Yes sir! As the representative for class 1-A, I, Tenya Iida, will carry out my duty-"

"Ok then, um...What would you usually be doing now?"

My eye twitched. I could tell this guy was going to get on my nerves...Being snarky to Mr Aizawa, then cutting off Iida? Did this guy have a death wish?

"Having breakfast!" At least Iida was able to take in his stride, I guess.

"You don't have to be so nervous. Just pretend I'm not here..."

Gladly...

"Kitia?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. Is it time for coffee yet?"

"Uh, yea. Wait..."

I turned to Sero, Mineta and Kouda.

"You're distracted."

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, oh. It's nothing. I might tell you later. First we have to deal with this reporter." I walked away and up to Mr Aizawa. "Hey, do you want coffee?"

"You're trying to avoid the reporter?"

"As much as I'm able too."

"Alright. But make sure you still go to your classes." He added as I walked away. A tick mark appeared on my head.

"Heh. Wouldn't dream of skipping class, sir."

All through breakfast, Tokuda took pictures of us. It irritated me and I shifted seats three times to avoid photos.

"Hey, can I sit here?"

"Why?"

I nodded to the reporter. "Trying to avoid that prick. Do you mind?"

Bakugo sighed. "Fine. But don't fucking annoy me."

"Yea, yea." I sat down with my coffee. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Where's your food? And what's your problem this morning?"

I shrugged. "I don't eat breakfast. Never really have. That's why coffee was invented."

"Don't ignore the fucking question!"

I shifted and gripped my coffee cup, looking at it. "I just...Something happened."

"What could have possibly happened to make you a miserable prick this morning?!"

"A...friend was killed last night. Murdered."

I saw out the corner of my eye Bakugo slowly put his food bowl down.

"Wha-"

"Nobody else knows and I'd like to keep it that way for now."

"But-"

Tokuda popped up beside Bakugo and managed to take one or two photos before he noticed. When he did, he leaned forward, shouting in his face. "Can't you see we're trying to have a private conversation here?!"

I sighed and shook my head. "I suppose we better get ready for class, huh?" I got up and went to get changed, before he could respond.

The reporter followed us around to all our classes. He tried to take photos of me, but whenever I was able, I pressed my hand to the lens. He would try to use his charming smile on me, but I rolled my eyes each time and shoved the camera away.

At lunchtime, I somehow ended up in the cafeteria seated next to Sero. I laid my head on my arms, waiting for lunch to be over.

"Hey, Kitia! Oi!" I felt Sero nudge my shoulder.

"What?"

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"You need food."

I groaned and sat up straight. He used his tape to grab a few rolls and handed me one. At the same time, Dark Shadow brought a tray of food from the counter to Tokoyami.

I pouted. "You know, that's just cheating."

"How? We still getting it ourselves."

"Yea, but you're not getting off your ass!"

"You're just jealous because your quirk doesn't work like that!"

I stared at Sero for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me?! I'm glad mine doesn't work like that!" I grinned and narrowed my eyes. "It won't make me lazy then."

A tick mark appeared on both boys head.

"Seems you're feeling better now..."

Sero nodded.

I slowly stopped smiling and dropped my head. I got up to leave.

"Hey, where you going?"

I didn't even look up. "Away." I walked out of the cafeteria.

I kept walking until I got to the Development Studio. I poked my head in. Mei Hatsume was at a desk in the corner, but Power Loader was nowhere to be seen.

"He's at lunch. I get the Studio until the end of lunch. It's a great time to try something out."

I sat on the edge of a table. "Oh yea? Like what?"

She held up the top of my hero costume. An exclamation point appeared above my head. "How'd you get that?! And why?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about your Immunity quirk, how it only really works on you, right?"

"You mean how no one can use their quirk _on_ me? Yea, what about it?"

"Well, it got me thinking. How can we hone it so you can use it better? How can we tweak it so you can actually use it effectively?"

I frowned. "Effectively?"

"Yes! It's so similar to Eraserheads quirk, I wondered if we could do something that could help you use it on someone other than yourself, you know?"

I kept frowning. "I don't need to stare at someone to rid them of their quirk. They just have to be trying to use it on me. I haven't practiced a lot with it."

"Well, you should! This will help. I've modified the inside of it, so you can direct your quirk at someone and erase their quirk, just like Eraserhead!"

I hesitated. "I don't know if I like the idea of basically stealing his quirk..."

Mei Hatsume laughed. "Don't be ridiculous! Besides, I haven't finished it yet. It should be ready by tomorrow, providing the experiments go to plan."

"...Experiments?"

"And if it doesn't explode!"

I sweat-dropped. This girl is crazy, but you gotta love her.

Finally it was the end of the day, and I was keen for that reporter to leave. He hadn't followed me to the Studio, which I was grateful for. I was up and outside before anybody else.

I sat against a pillar outside, in rain. I pulled my knees up to my chin. I didn't know Big Sis Mag real well, but she had always been kind to me, whenever we had spoken or interacted with each other. I knew Compress a bit better than Mag, and he was always kind to me as well. The fact he was still alive relieved me, but I was still pissed he'd been attacked.

A white cat that had been hanging around, smooched my leg and sat beside me. It looked up at me and meowed.

I sighed and put my hand on it's head. "Bad things always seem to happen when I'm involved. Things are just going to get worse. I can feel it. I feel responsible, even though I know how ridiculous that sounds. What should I do, huh, kitty?"

The cat meowed again and turned it's head. It spotted something and trotted off. I turned and saw the cat had went up to the reporter.

Oh great. Don't bring him over here...

He bent down to pat the cat, but it turned and trotted back over to me. My eye twitched as Tokuda saw me. Dammit, kitty!

"Well well. The girl who's been trying to avoid me all day. Kitia, right? You shouldn't be sitting out here in the rain, you'll get sick. Come on, I'll share the umbrella with you and walk you back."

I stared at him for a minute, feeling the rain drip off my hair. I sighed. "Fine. And for the record, I hardly ever get sick." I stood up and dusted myself off. "Also, I'm not interested in being in your phony article."

We started walking, and I could feel him watching me. "You're a very suspicious girl for your age. It's intriguing. I was told that when you first came to UA, you wore a black jacket and the boys' school uniform. I'm guessing because of those scars of yours, yes?"

Once I had become comfortable with the school, I had started wearing the girls school uniform skirt. The first time I had worn it, Mineta had nearly passed out. I had found the whole thing highly amusing and started wearing it regularly. Today was one of those days, but I wore it more so to keep myself focused on something else other than Overhaul.

"If you're trying to get me to tell you my life story, don't bother. Not even my classmates know, so what makes you think I'm going to tell you, huh?"

"I apologize for prying. Must be painful memories. You say 'classmates', but what about friends? Kyoka Jiro? Tooru Hagakure? Or perhaps you're friends with more of the boys? Shoto Todoroki? Or Izuku Midoriya perhaps?"

I kept my face blank, but I frowned on the inside. This guy was a reporter. Smart. He knew who I was hanging around today and it wasn't any of them. What was he really reporting on?

"Jiro and Tooru are ok. I don't really hang out with them much, but I guess I could call them friends. Todoroki is...Todoroki for the most part. We don't get along, but we tolerate each other." I stopped, thinking. "Midoriya is...determined."

"Determined, huh? Yes, I could see that throughout the day. He seems like he could grow to rival All Might, don't you think?"

I blinked. What? I mean, of course he could, but why is this reporter so blunt with me? I stopped walking. "What are you really reporting on, Mr Tokuda? And be warned, if I don't like your answer, I will tell Mr Aizawa and have you removed from the school grounds. Word your answer carefully."

He looked me for a moment, then smiled. "You are a smart one. I should keep an eye on you." He stood close to me making sure no one else could hear. "You're right, I'm not here to report on dorm life. In fact, I'm not really here to report on anything in particular."

I frowned and looked at his face. He wasn't lying. "Then...Why? And it's clearly got to do with Midoriya..."

"You're a smart girl. You should have seen how Izuku Midoriya's power is a lot like All Might's, right?"

"Yea? So? Get to the point."

He leaned to my ear. "He has the potential to surpass All Might, and become the new symbol of peace."

I widened my eyes. Why was this guy telling me this?! Why is he being so blunt with me?! Does he think he can get information about Midoriya out of me?

"What do you think about that, hm? Your friend becoming that?"

I closed my eyes and stepped back. "If that is what is to happen, I'll help him get there. I'm as disappointed as the next person that All Might had to retire and I'm aware that villains everywhere are using that as an excuse to rise up again." I looked up at Tokuda. "If Midoriya becomes who you think he's going to become, I'll be there supporting him and cutting down down anyone who tries to stop that happening. We may not exactly be friends, but that means nothing. The world needs another All Might." It would be no fun if there wasn't someone like that around anyway..."So, are you happy with my answer?"

Tokuda smiled. "Actually, yes. Yes I am. It's good to see budding heroes supporting each other. In fact, it makes me feel better knowing that."

We got to the dorm and hurried up the steps. "Kitia..."

I stopped and turned around. "Yes...?"

He looked at me with a serious expression. "Keep that promise. Don't let anyone stop him becoming that."

"Uh, sure. Of course."

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same side." He closed his eyes and gave me a two fingered salute.

Later on, after I had called Doc to see if he had made any progress on the dart or finding Spinner, I went outside again. I couldn't really practice my quirks with the reporter around, so I just stretched my muscles and tried some breathing techniques. Ever since that Mirio guy had told us about his quirk, how air would go right through him when it was activated, I had become self conscious of my own breathing and lung capacity.

An hour or so later, I went to walk around the corner of the building, to head inside, but I heard voices.

"-people working there at the time were saved by All Might, right?"

I poked my head around and saw Midoriya talking to the reporter.

"My father was among them, you know. It was a terrible catastrophe where even the rescue squads hesitated. I turned my camera on without thinking. The picture I took was in the paper. It wasn't just that someone from my family was rescued. It also brought light into my own life. I can't thank him enough."

So...That's why he's on Midoriya's side...?

"Is that right?"

"That's why I was really shocked by All Might's retirement. What will happen to the superhuman society now that it's lost it's Symbol of Peace?"

I see...A superhuman society with no one like All Might around...I get it.

"Midoriya."

"Yes?"

"There is hope. You have supporters. Isn't that right, Kitia?"

I tensed. Damn reporters...

"Huh?"

I stepped out of where I'd been hiding and leaned against a pole. "Yea, yea. Don't get all mushy on me, alright?"

He showed Midoriya a photo of him and All Might. "Next, it's your turn."

"What, a picture?"

I frowned. "Where's the camera?"

"And how did you print it out?!"

"I thought my quirk was only good for taking snapshots on vacation." Tokuda lifted his hand and camera lens appeared.

I jumped and nearly fell over. "What the hell...?"

"A camera lens?"

More camera lens' started popping out all over his arms and hands. "I can produce them anywhere." One popped out of his cheek.

**_Freelance journalist: Taneo Tokuda. Quirk: Whole body lens. He can produce lenses anywhere on his body to take pictures. He can even print them out from his chest! With this, he can get as many scoops as he wants!_**

I made a face. "That's gross...And you wonder why people hate reporters..."

Tokuda laughed, then stood up, turning his attention to Midoriya. "All Might's last words after the Kamino incident. As I thought, he was saying them to you. As I investigated, I found a lot of similarities. How the quirk you manifested was a power type. How you tried to rescue Bakugo in middle school when he was taken by a villain. How All Might was the one who saved you both back then. How you enrolled in UA at the same time All Might became a teacher here. I went to the Pussycat's agency, too. And I met Kota."

"The kid who kicked you in the balls...?"

Midoriya sweat-dropped. "Yea..."

"There, my guess was confirmed, along with the conversation I had with Kitia earlier-"

"Don't drag me into it, mate..."

"-That you were All Might's successor. What do you think about my deductions?"

"Well, um...Kitia?..."

"I'm not helping you with this, Deku. You need to answer yourself."

"Well, uh..."

"You can't lie, huh? I like that. You're acting very much like a hero." Tokuda smiled and I relaxed. This guy better be legit...

"Um..."

"You don't have to worry. I don't plan to write an article based on a guess with no evidence. I'm the one at fault for coming here under false pretenses saying I'm writing an article about the dorm life of UA students. I'm sorry about that. But I just had to know that hope was not lost."

I shifted. I wanted to say something, but I decided to keep quiet.

"With this, I don't have to give false encouragement to those who are uneasy. I can proudly report that even if All Might retires, there is still hope. I'm sorry I made you feel bad. But thanks."

He held his hand out to Midoriya, and Midoriya took it.

"It's no problem."

Tokuda pulled Midoriya to him and took a photo of them both. I chuckled at the look on Midoriya's face. "You always have to be wary of reporters, Deku. Remember that." I laughed when Tokuda didn't disagree.

"I'm going to cherish this picture and keep it inside my body. Until I publish my book about you. As for it's title, I think I'll call it: When the New Symbol of Peace was Young."

I closed my eyes. "You can stop being creepy anytime now..."

The reporter laughed. "Midoriya, keep your bodyguard close-"

A tick mark appeared on my head and I glared at him.

"-you never know when you might need her."

"Bodyguard?"

"Ignore him. He has no idea what he's talking about..."

Tokuda laughed again. "Do your best, hero." He saluted and walked away.

"I will!" Midoriya turned to me. "What was that about? Bodyguard?"

I watched the reporter walk away. I originally didn't realize why he had been so blunt towards about his intentions, but I think I figured it out. He's a freelance reporter, and sometimes they double up as annoying PI's to get what they want. This guy was no different. He had a feeling about me and went with it. I needed to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't dig up anything I don't want dug up. Or perhaps, instead I could use him. He did seem good at his job, and he was already a Deku fan.

"Kitia?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"What did he mean by 'bodyguard'?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. It's unimportant right now."

"But-"

"Deku, it's time for dinner." He turned as Ochako opened the door. I used the chance to go around the side of the building.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be right there. Kitia- Oh, she's gone..." I leaned against the wall, listening.

"Deku, what were you talking to the reporter about earlier?"

"Uh, well..."

"I smell meat."

"Oh, All Might brought snacks earlier-"

I walked away and headed up to my room. Everyone would probably be eating right now. I flew up to my balcony and walked into my room. I honestly just wanted a drink. I opened the fridge and took out a beer.

I jumped as someone cleared their throat. I turned and pressed a hand to my chest. "Oh cheese, it's only you, Shouji. Don't scare me like that! I'm likely to have a heart attack!"

He crossed his arms and nodded at the beer bottle. I sweat-dropped. "Uh right. Yea about that..."

"You've been having a hard time." Bakugo appeared in my doorway, and I frowned.

"Uh, I'm not quite sure what you-"

"He told us." I glared at Bakugo as Tokoyami, Mineta and Kirishima stepped into view.

"For fuck sake, Bakugo! I told you not to say anything about it! Who else have you told?!"

"Actually, I got it out of him and I told these guys!" Kirishima seemed to say it proudly. "I also told Mr Aizawa!"

"You what?! What could have possibly possessed you to tell Mr Aizawa?! Are you insane?!" I growled and sat on my bed, opening the beer. "Now I really need a drink..." I took a few mouthfuls, then looked at the boys again. "So. Why didn't you tell Ashido?"

"She's a tad gossipy..."

I nodded. "Fair enough." I sighed. "Look, I don't know what you think you know, but...I'm just trying to deal, ok?"

"A friend of yours was murdered. You're going to feel shitty."

I scoffed. "Yea well...That's not the half of it."

"Oh?"

I fiddled with the bottle, then took a few more mouthfuls. "Overhaul. He's the one who did it. He killed this friend and hurt another." I narrowed my eyes. "He's going to pay for what he's done. He's going to pay dearly..."

Not too long after that, Mr Aizawa came to see me. I had put my beer out of sight and told him everything, aside from names. I also told him I didn't want anyone else to know. He had reluctantly agreed under the condition I came to him about anything else.

The next morning, I had gotten up feeling more sluggish than usual. I got dressed and went down to get coffee. I didn't speak to anyone and left for class before anyone could ask any questions.

"About the hero work studies that are a more serious version of the internships, where you go to where pro heroes work and help them. We talked about them at the faculty meeting yesterday, and almost all of the teachers including the principal, thought you shouldn't do them."

I clapped my hands over my ears and everyone shouted: "What?!"

"After we had that big meeting about it?"

"But thinking about why we ended up in the dorms in the first place, I guess that makes sense..."

"Serves you right!" Bakugo jumped up and I shook my head.

"Just because you probably wouldn't be able to participate..."

"But some think that we won't be able to raise strong heroes with our current policies, so we came to the decision that first years will only be allowed to go to agencies with a good track record of accepting work study students."

A giant tick mark appeared on Bakugo's head and he sat down slowly.

"Damn it!"

You seriously need to calm down, mate... I sighed. If I was to do one, it'd have to be Gang Orca, since he was the only one out there who knew about me. Him and Rock Lock, of course, but I doubt Rock Lock would take me.

I frowned. Hm...I wonder...I got up and went to see what I could do about my hero work study.


	40. Chapter 39

The weekend. Finally! We can all just relax and chill...I sighed and leaned back, coffee in my hand. Tokoyami, Kirishima, Kaminari and Mineta were all in the common area as well.

"A day off, huh?"

"We were rushing around with the special training and provisional licencing exam, so I'm glad we can take it easy today..."

I nodded. "Yea, same-" I heard a noise and looked up.

"Morning!" Midoriya ran past so fast, I barely saw him. I was sitting on the floor leaning against Mineta's side, so when Midoriya ran past, I nearly spilled my coffee. Mineta grabbed my shoulder to steady me.

"Thanks." I held the coffee cup away from me so I didn't get burnt.

"He needs to relax..."

I scoffed. "Like that'll ever happen..."

"Those two over there..."

"Huh?"

"Bakugo and Todoroki. They have their provisional licensing training course on the weekend, huh?"

"Well, I guess that makes sense...They do need to catch up..."

**"Walk behind me, dammit!"**

I sighed. "Even this far away, I can still hear him..."

"We're having a study session with Momo today. You guys wanna come?"

"Sorry, we're busy today, too."

I shook my head. "I don't need to study, plus I need to check up on Mei Hatsume. She's fiddling with my costume again."

"Again?"

"Yea. She said something about tweaking and adding something to my gloves that'll help with my Mapping quirk." I shrugged.

"What side dishes should I have today...?"

I looked up, frowning. "Huh?"

Kaminari shook his head. "Everyone's got their own lifestyles..."

"Hey, what are you guys gonna do about the work studies?"

"Well, I guess we just have to wait and see what happens..."

"Yea. We can only do them with certain agencies, so it's going to be hard."

"Not to mention, people who weren't scouted at the sports festival probably won't even have a chance."

"Yea. I guess you're right..."

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just because my situation, with quirks and things...The only two heroes I'd be able to work effectively with is-"

"Gang Orca and Rock Lock. Right, yea."

"Do you think one of them will take you?"

"I don't even know if I'd be allowed to do a work study because of it. I probably should ask Mr Aizawa..."

"Good idea."

I sighed and stood up. "Welp. I better go check on Hatsume."

"So early?"

"Believe me. She'll be there. Knowing her, she's probably been there since sun up..."

I slid the Studio door open and quickly stepped to the side as a small, black ball flew past my head. I picked it up and walked inside.

"Uh, you lost one."

"Oh! Thank-you!" Hatsume grabbed it out of my fingers and went back to work.

"What is that?"

"What? Oh, this?" She held up the ball. "It's a tracking device."

I blinked as a question mark appeared above my head. "Tracking device?"

"Yes! For your gloves. Your Mapping quirk!"

"Uh...You've lost me..."

She sighed heavily and pressed the device into my hand. "Put this on someone and you'll be able to see wherever they go with your gloves. Your quirk will show the area in detail!"

"Oh! I get it! It's like an enhancement! That's great! Thanks, Mei Hatsume!"

She laughed and leaned over my back, looking over my shoulder. "You know, you can call me Mei. Just Mei, ok?"

I grinned. "Sure. Mei."

She grinned back. "I like the sound of that!"

I shook my head. "Hey, have you finished with everything yet?"

She stood up straight and turned back to her work space. "I think I have a little more to tinker with, but everything should be ready soon. Are you doing a work study?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have to be careful. I'm not sure if Mr Aizawa will let me."

"I can see how that could be a problem. I don't think anyone should be encouraging you to suppress yourself, though. I do understand why you have to be careful, but still."

"Yea. Thanks, Mei. Oh, that reminds me. I have to go talk to Mr Aizawa. Hopefully he's awake." I pocketed the tracking device.

"That man likes his sleep, huh?"

I laughed. "Yea. I don't blame him. He is 1-As homeroom teacher, after all."

She laughed too. "I guess you're right. Come back this afternoon for the gloves. They should be ready by then."

"Thanks." I waved and went looking for Mr Aizawa.

I hesitated before knocking. I hope I don't wake him! I blew out a breath and waited.

The door opened and I stepped back in surprise.

"What?"

"Uh..." I blinked as I tried to think straight. Mr Aizawa had his long hair tied up, and he actually looked neat.

"What is it, Kitia?"

"Oh, sorry, right. I just wanted to talk to you about the work studies."

He sighed. "Right now?"

"Ah...Well, yea. I mean, I want to get it done as soon as I can and get it sorted with whoever I can do the work study with."

He looked at me for a minute. "Fine. The office is over there. I'll be there in a minute."

"Thanks, Mr Aizawa." I bowed slightly, and hurried into the office. I sat in the chair in front of the desk.

I thought about who I would do the work study with. I wanted to do the work study with Gang Orca. I'd learnt a fair bit from him, but then there's Rock Lock. Sure, he was still stiff towards me, but he'd been disappointed when I didn't choose him for the internship. Maybe I could work with him this time...

Mr Aizawa came in holding a folder, closed the door and sat down. He opened the folder.

"This is your file."

"Ok...?"

"I kept the names of the people you got offers from for the internships." He looked at me. "Let me guess, you want to do the work study with Gang Orca? Since you did your internship with him."

I nodded. "Well, I figured it'd be easier since he knows about me and all. Him or Rock Lock."

"I see." He sat back a little. "No."

"Huh? No? What do you mean?"

"I mean, no. You can't do a work study with either of them. The condition for the first years doing the work studies were that they do one with a hero with a track record of work studies."

I stared at him. "But..."

"You thought we'd make an exception for you because of your multiple quirks."

I shifted, uncomfortable. "Well, it sounds stupid and childish when you put it like that..."

"It is stupid and childish. You're not going to be able to hide yourself forever. You better start realizing that now, instead of getting a shock later on down the road."

I nodded and shifted again. I didn't really know what to say. He was right, of course, but I really wanted to do a work study. That and I just really wanted to get out of the dorm for a little while.

"However..."

I blinked and looked up.

"There is one person you are able to do a work study with." He handed me a business card. I took it and widened my eyes.

"Uh..."

"Like I said, there is _one_ person you are able to do a work study with. If you want to do a work study, that's who it'll be with. Under the condition you're accepted, of course."

I looked at card again. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yea. I understand. What do I need to do?"

After sorting out paperwork, I left Mr Aizawa's office and went back upstairs. There was no point in getting excited about it right now; I needed to be accepted first.

Annnnd I'm bored again.

"Aahhh." I sighed out loud. I realized I was in the common area. What to do...? I grinned. Mineta's still here. I could irritate him...I wonder where the others are? Hang on...Where were they...?

Kaminari was with Momo studying, but he never said who else was going. Kirishima and Tokoyami said they were busy.

I jumped as someone poked me in the back. "Hey!"

"Relax! It's just us!"

"You lot like scaring me, huh?"

Satou grinned. "It is fun to see the look on your face."

"Shuddup!"

"Come on and help us with lunch." Before I could object, he grabbed one arm and Aoyama grabbed the other as Kouda followed behind.

I grinned. "Well, food is good. What are we cooking?"

"Can you cook, mademoiselle?"

I nodded. "Uh huh. I had to learn. My brother is terrible at it!" I laughed. "He couldn't cook a frozen pizza in an oven without burning it to a crisp!"

"You never talk about your brother..."

My grin dropped. "Yea, well...I don't really want to start either, Kouda. If it's all the same to you." I smiled again. "Anyway, moving on, what are we cooking?"

"What do you want to cook?"

"Oh. Um. That depends. I don't have any allergies, so I can eat anything and put everything in my food. I love spaghetti bolonese and soups, casseroles, pastas..." I shrugged. "That kind of thing. Oh! Chow Mein!"

"Ooh, let's do Chow Mein!"

We all turned when we heard Tooru's voice. Mate, I don't know if I'll ever get used to seeing floating clothes. She was wearing a pink shirt and blue pants. I briefly wondered what she actually looked like. I'd be sure to ask her later.

I grinned. "I second that motion! But do we have the stuff for it? We need, let's see: Rice, red cabbage, carrots, onions, Chow Mein Base, I use frozen veggies as well. Oh, and a special seasoning I like to use."

"We have a cabbage!"

"Carrots and onions here..."

"Frozen veggies and the base is here!"

"And I have the rice..."

I smothered a laugh. "Are you alright there, Sparkles?"

He was struggling with a big bag of rice, sweating and shaking.

"I'm...fine..."

"Well that's good then." I chuckled. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"This is great!"

"You weren't lying when you said you could cook!"

"It's good..."

"This is magni-"

I waved my hands. "It's not that great, guys. Honestly, it could have been better..."

"Better?!"

"This is already so good! I want seconds!"

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad you like it. Should try my spaghetti next time then."

We turned when we heard someone come in.

"What is that I smell?"

I laughed. "I knew you were still here somewhere! You were in your room, weren't you?"

Mineta nodded. "I was...researching when I smelled something and come down to find out what it was."

I pointed to the pot. "There's still heaps left, if you want some."

"Yes please!"

I laughed again and watched them all. Today had been great.

"You found a place to do your work study at! That's great, Deku!"

"Wow!"

I smiled and nodded at him. He can have the limelight. I'll keep my mouth shut.

"Congrats, Midoriya."

"Thanks."

"I can't be idle, either."

"But man, you're really amazing, Midoriya."

"Yea, I mean, you'll be at Sir Nighteye's agency!"

"You were recommended by Togata?"

"Good job!"

I scoffed. "Don't go giving him a big head, yea?" I grinned. "But I agree. Well done." Better him than me.

"The school said Gunhead hasn't had enough interns, so I can't go there."

"Same here. I wanted to go to Selkie's but..."

"Fourth Kind doesn't even take work studies."

I nodded and leaned on Satou's back. "I couldn't go to Gang Orca or Rock Lock. A little shattered about that, if I'm honest...But they're not to know that!"

"I mean, the threshold's been set pretty high."

"Yea, we can only ask pros with good track records who'll take work study students..."

"And we are first years, so we have to accept we might get rejected straight up..."

"It can't be helped. Unlike the internships, we'll be directly involved, so if anything happens..."

Speak for yourself...I kept my mouth shut, but thought about my internship with Gang Orca. He had let me become involved in things already. Why, I still wasn't sure.

"It becomes a problem of who's responsible on the pros side."

"Mr Aizawa!"

"Pros who accept students even after knowing the risks are the real thing. Tokoyami, you've got an invitation for a work study from one of those real pros. It's from Hawks, who works in Kyushu."

I jumped up, grinning. Of course he did. Not that I knew who Hawks was...

"Hawks?!"

"Ranked third in the hero ranking?!"

Ah. Right. Still have no idea.

"Wow!"

"Good job!"

"What will you do, Tokoyami?"

"I respectfully accept."

Of course he did. If he didn't, I'd slap him.

"Very well. I'll give you the work study paperwork later. Let me know when you figure out when you'll be going to Kyushu. I'll authorize your absences for those days."

"Isn't that great, Tokoyami?"

"I am most humbly pleased."

I leaned on Shouji's shoulder. "Oh yea, but on the inside he's jumping up and down like a little kid with a lollipop."

"Also, Kirishima, Amajiki from the Big Three wants to see you."

"Huh?"

"He wants to see me?"

"He wants to see him?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I'm curious too!"

"Also, Hado wants to talk to Uraraka and Asui. Go see them tomorrow or something and hear them out. Kitia..."

I blinked. "Uh, yea?"

Mr Aizawa just looked at me for a moment, then nodded. "That's all." Then turned and walked away.

"Amajiki...I wonder what he wants..."

"You think it's about the work studies?"

"No way! If so, I'm getting my hopes up!"

"I can't wait until tomorrow. I'm going to the third years dorm right now!"

"Ochako, let's go too"

"Yea!"

Ojiro leaned over the table and poked me. "What was Mr Aizawa implying when he spoke to you?"

"Oh, uh. I'm not 100% sure. I mean, it's going to be difficult for me to get to do one, harder than you guys, because of my quirks and all. I have to be careful, so I can't be picky. I think all he meant was he was looking into it, that's all."

"Who cares about work studies." I rolled my eyes at Mineta. Of course he'd say that. "Even if first years like us go, we'll just be made to run errands and stuff."

"That's what happened at your internship, right?"

"Don't remind me of my dark past!"

Everyone laughed, and so did I, though for a different reason. Mate, you don't even know the meaning of a dark past...

"Ah, Toko?"

"Yes?"

I went up to him and looked around, making sure no one overheard. "Uh, I gotta ask. Who the hell is Hawks?"

He widened his eyes, and saw I could see him internally face-palming.

Sweat appeared on my face. "Yea, I know. I really need to pay attention to this stuff, huh?"

We all had classes except Midoriya who was at his work study. Ochako and Tsu were away as well. It felt weird that all of us weren't there.

"What's up with Bakugo? Was he fighting again?"

I put my hands up. "Wasn't me..." Bakugo just growled, but said nothing. Odd.

"Oh, the girls didn't see him yet. Take a look at Todoroki too."

I glanced over to see his face covered in band-aids and shit.

"Ah, it messed up his pretty face!"

I laughed. "Seems like you gonna need a lot more beauty rest, Ice-man." I pouted when he ignored me.

"What happened?"

"Apparently the provisional license classes are harsh."

"Must be good for jocks!"

I frowned. Jocks? Gross...

"Stop talking about us like we're not here!"

There he goes...Wonder why he ignored my comment though...

"Class is starting! Uraraka and Tsu haven't come yet?"

"They have excused absences, Class Rep."

"Of the boys, Kirishima isn't here either."

I looked around. Shit. I didn't even notice. Heh, he'd be shattered if he knew I didn't realize his absence.

"Oh, didn't you hear? All three of them found places to do their work studies at."

"Seriously?!"

"Hey."

"Hm?" I leaned back to face Todoroki. "What's up?"

"Did you get a work study?"

"Uh..." He was staring at me so intensely, it was creeping me out. "Working on it. Why's that?"

He stared at me for a little longer, then looked away. "No reason. Just wondering."

"Uh, Tod-"

"Don't talk about stuff you're ahead of me on!"

"Ugh, there he goes again. And he wonders why I call him 'BakuGoesOff'." I sighed. "That's gonna be a permanent thing if he's not careful..."

"Yea." I looked back at Todoroki, but he was off with the pixies again. Why did he want to know about my work study? I shrugged. Maybe he's worried I'd pull ahead of him, like Bakugo's worried of Midoriya.

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. Still with my eyes closed, I answered it.

"What?"

"Your brother is having a meeting with the Shie Hassaikai."

I snapped my eyes open. "He's what?!"

"Kurogiri called and told me. He doesn't know the details of what is going to be said, but your brother went alone."

I scowled. "Of course he did! That dickhead! Did he forget about Big Sis Mag?! Or Compress?! Gah!" I sat up and squeezed my eyes shut. I breathed out, then opened my eyes again. "No, he wouldn't forget. He's planning something. It better not be going under that Overhaul cunt!"

"Calm down. Even I don't think your brother is that idiotic. I called in a favor that was owed to me. That dart..."

"Yea?"

Doc stayed silent for a minute.

"Doc?"

"It's a drug that's been circulating the city."

"A drug?"

"Yes."

"What kind of drug?"

"The dangerous kind. It removes peoples quirks. Not permanently, but it seems this drug has been given out freely."

"They're testing it? Whoever's making it?"

"Whoever?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Overhaul."

"Seems likely. Do you think Shigaraki knows?"

I shook my head. "I doubt he would yet. He'll work it out soon, though."

"There's one think that's bugged me about it."

"Hm?"

"How's he making the drug?"

After that phone call, I couldn't sleep.

_How's he making the drug?_

I growled. How indeed?

I heard another buzz, but it was my phone I used for school. Thinking it was one of my classmates, I picked up the phone.

Huh? Unknown number...

"Hello?"

"Good, you're awake."

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"You have one day to get ready."

"I...I'm sorry?"

"You want to do a work study, don't you?"

"Uh, yes. Of course."

"One day. That is all." The line went dead.

I stared at the phone. One day. One day to get ready for my work study. One day to get ready for my work study with Endeavor.

Oh hell. Todoroki is going to be pissed.


	41. Chapter 40

I sat on the couch with a mug of coffee. It wasn't really early, but it seemed I was the first up. I couldn't sleep. I heard footsteps and turned my head to Kirishima all dressed and ready.

"You're up early."

"Oh hey, Kitia. Yea, work study today."

"In your uniform?"

"Yea. For some reason they didn't want us to wear our costumes today."

I nodded, thinking.

"Well, I'll see you later." Kirishima and went to walk out.

"Oh, wait, Kirishima."

"Huh?"

I got up, over to him and started to fix his collar. "If you're gonna wear your uniform, make sure it's neat, yea?"

He grinned. "Yea, thanks. I better go."

"Yea. Right. Cya."

He walked out and I went back to my coffee. A few seconds later, Midoriya walked past, waving to me. I waved back, and heard him catch up with Kirishima. Then Tsu and Ochako walked out too. I wonder what's going on? Work studies, of course.

After they left, I finished my coffee and went up to my room to pack for my work study. Now that I was really thinking about it, the idea was freaking me out. I kept remembering all Todoroki's warnings about his father. I shook my head and kept packing. I would also need to go get the rest of my costume from Mei.

I got dressed and went to the Studio for my costume.

"Oh, you're here early!"

I scoffed. "Look who's talking. It's like you practically live here."

Mei grinned. "Well, you wouldn't be wrong!"

"Hey, is everything ready?"

"Sure! Here!" She pointed to my stuff sitting on the bench. "Hey, are you alright?"

I picked up my gloves and put them on. They just looked like normal gloves, though a bit chunky. "Uh, yea. I got a work study with someone and I've just been thinking about it, is all."

"Oh! Who'd you get a work study with?!" She stood in front of me, eyes shiny.

"Well, um. I'm not exactly keen on telling anyone right now. I mean, there's one person in particular that I don't want to find out. At least, to begin with, because I dare say he'll find out eventually."

"Oooh! Scandalous!"

I shook my head, laughing. "Shuddup! Besides, if I told you, you'd freak out and I'm already freaking enough, thank you very much."

"Oh fine! But you gotta tell me after you start, alright?!"

I sighed heavily. "Fine, but you can't tell Todoroki, deal?"

She nodded, grinning. "Deal. Though I don't understand why you wouldn't tell him."

"Once I tell you, you'll get why. Now, I gotta go. I'll see you later, ok."

"Ok, bye! Come back soon!"

I headed back to the dorm and straight up to my room. I put most of my costume away, then closed the curtains to my balcony and pressed my hand to my door.

"Ok." I muttered to myself as I sat on the bed. "Let's see what work studies really are."

I pressed the button on my wrist and a blurry image popped up. I frowned as it started to clear a little.

I scoffed. All I could see was the back of Kirishima's neck. Oh well. It still works; but where are they? I tapped my chin. I wonder...I flash my eyes briefly at the image.

The image got smaller as a map appeared beneath it. I grinned. Oh, that's cool. Definitely an enhancement I like! The map showed them somewhere in the city, in a tall building. I didn't know the area at all.

"Hey, Ryukyu, you said it was a meeting, I know, but what about?"

Was that...Hado's voice? What's she doing there?

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Mr Aizawa!"

"What are you doing here?"

Tsu and Ochako, too? And Mr Aizawa? Something must be up...

"I was called out suddenly." Makes sense as to why I haven't seen him. "I heard roughly what's going on."

"Girls, I told you before, didn't I? Even if you're still students, now that you're here for work study, you're a legitimate part of our forces! You two seem like you'll be able to play an active role in that matter."

That matter? What matter? This is starting to get interesting...

"Nighteye, let's get started."

"Thanks to the information we received from you all, the investigation has moved forward substantially. We will now have a conference to share what information we have acquired regarding what the small organization, Shie Hassaikai, is planning."

I widened my eyes. The Shie Hassaikai? That's what this is about?

"I'm completely in the dark about this...'Hassai'? What's that?" Kirishima's voice came in clearer than anyone elses. I'm guessing because he was the one I attached the device to.

"They might be thinkin' of doin somethin bad, so this is a time for us to discuss it together. You two are also very much involved."

I heard footsteps and then chairs being scraped across a floor.

"Well then, let's begin. Those of us from the Nighteye Agency have been conducting an independent investigation into the designated villain group known as the Shie Hassaikai, for about two weeks."

Two weeks?

"What prompted this?"

"An accident involving a gang of thieves called the Reservoir Dogs."

"I heard about that."

"The police wrote it off as an accident, but there were a number of points that didn't make sense, so we started tailing them.

"I, Centipeder, conducted a follow-up investigation. In my investigation, I found out that in the past year, the members of the Shie Hassaikai have increased contact with those outside of their organization and other groups involved with shady businesses, moving with the aim of expanding their organization and increasing their funds. And soon after beginning the organization, he was in contact with a member of the League of Villains, Jin Bubaigawara, villain name: Twice."

I gritted my teeth. Twice, you idiot!

"They were wary of being tailed, and I was unable to follow them-"

I breathed out. Good, so we weren't caught...Yet.

"-but with the help of the police, I was able to confirm that an altercation had occurred between the two organizations."

"Since the League was involved, they also reached out to Tsukauchi and me."

"Where is Tsukauchi?"

Who is Tsukauchi?

"There were other eyewitness reports to look into, so he went to check them out. Kid, I didn't think it would end up like this. I'm afraid I've pulled you into something troublesome."

"I don't think of it as troublesome." Midoriya? Figures he'd be there too.

"It's the old man with All Might in Kamino! Midoriya knows some amazing people..." Kirishima only muttered, but I heard him clear as day. So, these were people associated with All Might? Sir Nighteye was his sidekick for awhile, and now this old man they were speaking about. Plus, Mr Aizawa and Bubble Girl. Who else was there, aside from the students?

"Please continue."

"So after all this happened, we put out a request for help on the HN-"

"You can skip that part."

"Right."

"HN?"

"Hero Network. It's an online service only those with pro licences can access. You can see reports of what all the heroes in the country are working on and request help from heroes with helpful quirks!"

Hero Network, huh? This is just getting better and better...

"Even if they're from UA, why are there kids here? We'll never get anywhere with them here. The sun'll set before we get to the actual plan."

I grinned. Rock Lock too, eh? I'd know that cynical voice anywhere...

"Don't say that!" I jumped as a voice beside Kirishima shouted. Damn, that guys loud..."These two have super important information!"

"Us...?"

"I can't take this..." Amajiki?

"Anyway, I think I'm meetin a lot of you for the first time, so I'm Fat Gum! Nice to meet you! Oh here. Have some candy!"

Never take candy from strangers...

"We suspect one of the Hassaikai's main sources of income is unauthorized drugs. So I requested help from heroes who are well versed in those matters."

"I crushed tons of guys like that back in the day! And then, at Red Riot's debut fight the other day...! A type I've never seen before was shot into Tamaki. A drug that destroys quirks."

So, this drug is getting around a lot...

"Destroys quirks?!"

"What?! Tamaki, you're ok, right?" Mirio, too. Makes sense I guess. The other two Big Three were there after all.

"Yea. I recovered after I slept. Look at this cow hoof."

"So you had a bowl of beef for breakfast."

Wait...What? I just realized I don't know what Amajiki's quirk is...

"I feel better knowing you can recover from it. So it's not gone for good?"

"No. We will hear from Eraserhead on the matter."

"It seems a little different from my erasure, since I don't attack the quirk itself directly. The quirk is an extra part with a special function added to a basic human body. Those extra parts are lumped together as quirk genes. I only stop those genes temporarily, but I cannot inflict damage on them."

"Right after Tamaki was shot, we had the hospital take a look at him, and his quirk genes were damaged. Thankfully, they healed on their own and he's back to normal."

"What about the analysis on what was shot into him?"

"There was nothing wrong with the rest of his body. It was only his quirk that received any damage. The guy who shot him isn't sayin anything either. The gun's in pieces and the only bullet we had was the one that'd been shot! But thanks to Kirishima's brave actions that led to one bouncing off his body, we were able to get one still filled with the drug!"

"Me? That surprised me! It came out of the blue!"

"Good job, Kirishima!"

"So cool!"

"Hardening, right? I know about that! It was the perfect match-up!"

"And after analyzing the contents, we discovered something that made me sick. Human blood and cells were inside!"

Wait...Did that mean...They were developing the drug from a person? Oh hell. I need to tell Doc straight away...I pulled my phone out and was just about to press call.

"A quirk that destroys quirks."

"Hmm...I'm not sure I'm following. How is this related to the Hassaikai?"

"The guy Kirishima captured, and the illegal drug that guy used! The distribution channels for things like that are complex. It's gotten a lot smaller these days. But various people and organizations sell them wholesale until they finally reach the end user. There's no proof that the Hassaikai handled the goods, but they did interact with one of the intermediaries."

No proof, huh? I think I got all the information I want, but I still want to know what their plan is gonna be.

"The other day, when Ryukyu's team broke up a fight between two villain groups, controlling one of the groups was the intermediary dealer organization."

"One of the two that turned giant had been given an inferior drug that didn't last very long."

"There have been a rash of gang-related crimes recently, and most could be connected to the Hassaikai if you tried hard enough."

"It sounds like you're trying really hard to make the Hassaikai guilty."

Because they are...

"Don't you have something that implicates them more obviously?"

"The young head, Chisaki's quirk is Overhaul."

I blinked. He named himself after his quirk? Wow.

"His power let's him disassemble things and restore things. A bullet that can break down quirks. Chisaki has a daughter named Eri."

Overhaul...Has a kid?

"There are no records or details of her birth, but when Mirio and Midoriya encountered her, she had a large number of bandages wrapped around her arms and legs."

_How is he making it? _

I swallowed a lump in my throat. I guess this makes sense. Stealing someone's quirk to rid others of theirs...I have to call Doc. I quickly pressed call.

"Doc."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Overhaul! He has a kid! He's making them from her!"

"Whoa, hang on, slow down. How do you know that?"

"It doesn't matter, just listen!" I told him everything that had been said in the meeting so far.

Doc was quiet. I had woken him, but he hadn't made any complaints, especially after hearing all that. I half listened to the rest of the meeting. They didn't have a full plan. Just searching for this Eri girl.

"What'll we do, Doc? I need to get a message to my brother."

"And tell him what? He probably knows about this already."

"No. Not this. Tell him they know. They will close in on them soon enough. He needs a plan for when that happens."

"I'm sure he already knows. We're not getting involved."

I stared at the phone. "What?!"

"I said, we're not getting involved. It's too dangerous, and that's the end of it."

I bared my teeth and growled. "I see."

He sighed. "I need to get back to work. I'll talk to you later." He hung up.

I stared at the phone, listening to Mr Aizawa talking to Midoriya. He was allowing him to help out with the rescue. Saying that they didn't think the League was involved, but that they still might be. I put my phone down and pressed the button on my wrist. I had to make a decision. Should I tell Tomura, or let him get taken down along with the Hassaikai? No. The Hassaikai are the current problem, not the League. I picked up my phone again and dialed a different number.

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you were going to answer."

"What is it?"

I took a breath. I wouldn't tell Kurogiri everything, just that the heroes suspect their involvement.

"I'll inform Tomura Shigaraki." He was quiet for a minute. "Kitia Shigaraki?"

I blinked a couple of times. That's the first time I remember him using my name. "Uh, yea?"

"Thank-you for the information."

"Uh, no problem." He hung up. Ok, so that's one thing done. I still haven't heard when I'll starting my work study or where to go, or anything remotely like that. All Endeavor had said, was to be ready. Well, I'm ready.

Luckily everyone had come back before I had to leave for my work study. I managed to subtly take the tracking device back from Kirishima. The one time I was glad he's a hugger.

"You have a work study?!"

"And you're leaving today?!"

"Who is it with?"

"Where are you going?"

I put my hands up. "I can't say right now, and I don't know where I'm going just yet. I don't even know when I'm leaving or what's happening."

"Actually, I just got a phone call about that."

I blinked at Mr Aizawa. "Oh yea?"

"There'll be a cab coming to pick you up in 10 minutes to take you to where you need to go."

"A cab? So it's close by, then! We might get to see you in action!" Ashido pumped her fist in the air.

I laughed. "I doubt it, Dodo. I could still be going anywhere."

Her grin dropped and she lowered her arm. "Yea. I guess you're right."

"Welp, I suppose I better go. I'll see you guys." I walked out quickly. I had been avoiding Todoroki, and I think he noticed. The longer I could avoid telling him where I was going, the better.

"Hey!" I closed my eyes slowly. I had managed to get away from the dorm and a fair way down the path towards the school's enterance, but Todoroki still managed to catch up with me.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, my work study. A cab's gonna be here to pick me up in a minute."

I kept walking, forcing Todoroki to keep up with me.

"You know what I mean. Who are you doing the work study with?"

I didn't look at him. I didn't want to lie, so I kept my mouth shut. I understood his previous concerns, I really did, but I needed to do this.

Just before we got to the gate, he grabbed my shoulder, stopping me.

"Uh, Ice-man...?"

He sighed. "Look, I can't tell you what to do, clearly, but if anything happens..."

I looked up at him. "If anything happens...?"

He squeezed my shoulder. "You have my number. Just...Call, alright?"

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything.

He nodded towards the road. "Cabs here." He turned and walked away. "Text me when you get there."

"Uh, sure." I frowned after him, then spun around when the driver honked the horn.

"It's about time."

I stood in a huge office. The desk was massive, and two couches faced each other in the centre of the room.

"It's kind of hard to be on time when I don't know where I'm going."

"I see your mouth hasn't learnt when to keep shut."

"Terribly sorry. Must have a mind of it's own while it's around you, sir."

Endeavor glared at me. He was a huge man and tall too. It was enough to intimidate anyone, but since our face off at the sports festival, I hadn't been as afraid of him. Maybe I should have been, I don't know.

"This is a work study, so you'll be treated as a sidekick. It won't be like your internship. It'll be harder and more demanding."

I wonder if he knows I was interning with Gang Orca...

"I will also be training you while you are here. We'll be patrolling all different areas, taking calls to different emergencies. I won't be coddling you just because you're new."

"I wouldn't expect otherwise. Especially from you."

He ignored the comment and continued. "You'll be sleeping under this roof, so I expect you to conduct yourself the same as you would if you were out. Respectfully. I also expect you to keep up with your studies at school, so I've made arrangements for your school work to be sent here. You will do that whenever you have the free time."

I internally frowned as he spoke. What exactly did he think he was to me? He was acting like a father. I tried not to shudder at the thought.

"I'm not going to bother with the house rules right now. You will become accustomed to them quickly. I'll show you where you will be sleeping."

I followed him out of the office and down the hallway to the back of the building.

He pointed out the common areas, eating areas and his room. He said it was for when it was too late to go home.

"This is your room." He opened the door and stood back so I could go in.

"It's...huge."

"Bigger than the rooms in those dorms, yes."

I ignored that comment. It was probably was twice the size of my room back at the dorm. It had a double bed, a desk and a walk in wardrobe.

"I don't think I even know if I have enough clothes to fill the wardrobe..."

"It's fine. You can get more later on."

I shifted my eyes sideways and frowned. What an odd thing to say...

"Unpack and get changed. We're patrolling today. You have 10 minutes."

He left before I could argue. He didn't even bother closing the door. I sighed and closed the door.

I made sure I was back in Endeavor's office in 8 minutes. It was mainly to piss him off though. He was standing at a table, over a map of the city.

"We'll be patrolling these areas." He traced his finger in a large circle to East of this building.

"What's there?"

"A lot of petty crime has sprung up ever since All Might's retirement." I heard the bitterness in his voice. "But there's been a few bigger crimes here, here and here. We're going there to show we're aware of these crimes and watching."

"A scare tactic. Not bad. Of course, you're physically scarier than me."

"They haven't heard you speak, have they?"

I blinked. Was that a compliment come out of his mouth? I straightened up. "Well, standing around here isn't going to get it done." Without waiting for his response, I walked out. He wanted to treat me like a real hero, then I'll act like a real hero. Besides, it not like I didn't know where I was going. He did show me a map after all.

"The red-light district? Really?"

"Real heroes patrol every area. Even ones as distasteful as this..."

"You do realize how unpopular you are, right? That fire of yours just shows your personality before you even speak."

Endeavor glared at me, but I wasn't fazed. I looked around. Of course, can't say I wasn't curious. Why were we here? You wouldn't imagine crime happening here, in an area where this stuff was legal...

I heard a scream and just started running. I nodded to a few of the workers, male and female, who pointed in the direction of the scream. I frowned. It seems odd that they're unfazed by it. Maybe crime happens around here more than I thought.

I turned down an alley and saw six guys and two female workers. Three had one on the ground and the other three had the other girl against the wall. I stopped, remembering my younger self in the same situation. The men all turned to look at me and laughed.

I bared my teeth. "Oh, you think this is funny?"

One guy nodded and grinned. "Oh, absolutely! I'm not gonna lie! They send one little girl to do this job? I mean, you against the six of us?"

"Heh. It's only six against one if you let those two go. Otherwise, it's an unfair advantage. For me."

"Oooh listen here will you, guys? This girl thinks she's a big shot hero. Alright, let those two go. We have a better one."

I narrowed my eyes. Endeavor hadn't showed himself, so I'm guessing he wanted to test me. I couldn't use anything other than my Reveal quirk, since he didn't know about the other ones.

The two girls ran past me.

"Thank-you!"

"I'm definitely getting out of this line of work!"

"They weren't even going to pay us!"

I didn't even respond. They left, and the men all turned their attentions on me. I lifted my hood over my face, then lowered my goggles from my head.

I looked up slightly. "It's dangerous to assumed because of my age that I'm not capable."

The men laughed. The one who had spoken to me before, didn't though. He was staring at me. I stared back, not moving or saying a word.

The man grinned. "I want that one unharmed. She's mine. Bring her to me."

The other men ran towards from the back of the alleyway. I lifted my hand and pulled out the Wakizashi from the sheath slowly.

Three on the right, two on the left. Two are closer than the other three. Not knowing their quirks could be dangerous...So glad I went with my Reveal quirk.

I flashed my eyes at the closest two. Ones arms turned into saw blades, while the other ones long hair thickened and became rope.

I smirked under my hood. Amateurs.

I quickly replaced the Wakizashi with my Naginata.

"Hey!"

"My quirk! What the fuck?!"

I used the few seconds they where distracted to cut the long haired mans rope-hair off and kick him in the face. He went down, knocked out.

The man with the saw blades jumped on me and pinned me to the ground, aiming the turning blades at my face.

I grinned and the blades stopped spinning.

"What the-"

I kicked his stomach and knocked him out with the hilt of the Naginata. The three other men who ran at me had stopped, watching me. They looked confused and unsure. Good.

I didn't need to use my quirk on these three, because they decided to show theirs themselves. Idiots. Two ran at me while one stayed behind. Out the corner of my eye I saw something move. I jumped out of the way as a brick from the wall came flying at my head. Right, so I need to take that guy out first.

The second guy ran at me, his nails extending into long razers. At the same time, the third guy tried to distract me with thick, sparkling light coming down like snow.

I grinned. Sorry, boys. I'm not like your average novice.

I slipped under Razer-guys right hook and hit him in the base of the head with my hilt. He went down rather quickly.

Next was Brick-guy. He was easy to take down too. He obviously needed to concentrate for his quirk to work. I knocked him out with a kick to the face.

Sparkly-snow guy was frozen, and didn't move when I walked up to him.

"So, can't fight, huh?"

He shook his head, sweat on his face.

"Well, next time, don't underestimate someone. K?" I smiled and head-butted his nose. "Stay down." The man writhed on the ground. "Good dog."

I looked at the last man. "So, no introductions? How rude."

The man grinned and small blades appeared in his hands. "My apologies. Sharps. And you?"

"Sharps? Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

Sharps shrugged. "I never really cared for names."

"Fair. Rune." I gestured to my scars. "Self explanatory."

"I see. Well then. Shall we?"

I replaced the Naginata with the Wakizashi. "Sure. Let's."

The man threw small throwing daggers at me. He had a decent aim, but I managed to dodge them all. I moved to the side, then jumped forward, slapping a couple of daggers with the sword.

He aimed one for my head. I moved and it grazed my cheek, and got caught in my hood. Annoying, but I could deal with it.

I jumped off the wall and spear tackled him. Not any kind of pretty, I know, but effective. I pinned his arms with my legs. I put the sword back in the sheath and lifted my googles, but left my hood up.

"Never underestimate someone you don't know. That's the first rule of this society, man." I sighed. "Sharps? Seriously? I can't get over that, mate. It's so bad."

Sharps stopped struggling. "I told you, I don't care about names."

I put my fists on my hips. "Well, you're gonna wanna care about one name in particular. Endeavor."

Sharps widened his eyes. "Where?"

I shrugged. "Probably watching. I am only a work study student. It's sad you got beaten by someone like me. Pathetic, really." I looked at him for a moment. "You're decent with your quirk."

He shifted his gaze to me. "I could be better."

I nodded. "Yes, you could. Shame you're not stronger. You would be a helpful human-being if only you were." I sighed again.

He lifted his leg, shoving me forward. I landed, my hands either side of his head, and my hair covering my face. I pressed one hand to his throat. "We could use someone with your skills. You know. If you weren't in this predicament." I muttered.

Sharps widened his eyes, like he was afraid. He head-butted my forehead, then flipped his legs around so I fell off him.

He got up and ran towards the end of the alleyway. Don't turn around...

He didn't turn around. He kept running until he was out of site.

I sat on my ass, hood down, rubbing my forehead. Dick. Could have been gentler...

"So, how did you like the show?"

Endeavor stepped into view as I stood up. "One man got away. You are a UA student, doing a work study at my agency." He looked at me with those cold, blue eyes. "He shouldn't have gotten away."

"Typical. I take out five guys, on my own I might add, and you focus on the one who got away. Tsk." I shook my head and looked at the unconscious and writhing bodies. "What are we going to do with this lot?"

"The police should be here shortly."

I nodded. "Good." My stomach growled. "I'm hungry. I need food." I looked up at Endeavor. "You're buying. You know, since you made me do that on my own."

He just glared at me.


	42. Chapter 41

We tied the guys up with the hair-rope I'd cut off one of them. Oddly enough, after it was cut off, it stayed a rope.

One of them started blubbering, until I threatened to hit him again.

A few minutes later, the police showed up. I stood guard over the pile of bodies while Endeavor spoke to one of the policeman. Wait a minute. I know that guy...

They came over and the policeman-No. He's that detective from the USJ incident!

He held out his hand to me. "Detective Tsukauchi."

I nodded. "Yea, I know. Uh, you were at the USJ Incident."

"Ah, yes! You're one of the students. Kitia, right?"

"Rune, but yes." How did he know my name?

"Right. Sorry. We've been investigating disappearances from this area. Both male and female workers have been going missing for a while. Some have been turning up again, but..."

"...Dead?"

The detective nodded. "A couple are still alive, but they were so traumatized that they have no memory of what happened and who took them."

I glanced over my shoulder at the men on the ground. "You think this lot are involved somehow?"

"It makes sense. They were about to take two women, weren't they?"

I nodded. "Yea. Makes sense." I wonder if they were taking them as guinea pigs for these drugs...

"I have a hunch it's something."

"Hm?" I turned back to the detective. Endeavor had gone off to tell the other policemen to corner off the area, so he was shouting orders.

"Trafficking."

I raised my eyebrows. "Trafficking? As in...Human trafficking? In this society? How?"

"I understand why you'd be surprised. I can't talk about it here. I'll meet you and Endeavor back at his office later to discuss the details so far. I'll see you then." He waved and walked off to talk to another police officer.

I turned to the men. The blubbery one was the only one conscious.

"Trafficking, huh?" I glanced around to make sure I wasn't being watched, then squatted down in front of him. I looked him right in the eyes. "You're going to tell me everything you know about it, and you're going to do it quickly."

The man stared at me.

I looked around again, and then summoned a small blade. I twisted it in my fingers, then pointed it at his throat. "You're going to tell me everything. Right now."

The man widened his eyes and nodded.

"These are the areas people have been going missing."

I held up my hands. "Ok, but question. You said trafficking. I still don't quite understand how people can be trafficked if they have ways of defending themselves. Quirks, I mean."

Endeavor, Detective Tsukauchi and I all stood around the table in Endeavor's office, looking over a map. Bits of paper with information written on them, also covered the table.

They looked at each other as I studied the bits of paper.

"What they're trafficking is that exactly."

I looked up and frowned. "What?"

"Quirks." Endeavor said bluntly. "They are trafficking quirks."

My mouth dropped open. "What? How...?"

"Now, that we don't know, exactly." The detective scratched the back of his neck. "It could be anything from selling them as slaves, drug testing, to selling their skills to someone who needs them. Manipulation plays a massive part in this, that we already know."

"Possibly an amnesia drug, as well."

I nodded. "The people who can't remember anything...Ok, so what else do you know about it? Who's doing it? Where are they going?"

"If we knew that, it wouldn't be still happening."

I dead-panned. "I'm obviously aware of that..." I sighed. "I just meant, is there a middle man, or do they just go straight to the boss?"

The detective and Endeavor looked at each other.

"We do think there's a headquarters, of sorts." The detective said slowly.

"A storage facility where the culprits can start the brainwashing process, start administering the amnesia drug and audition quirks. We've narrowed it down to somewhere near the industrial area." Endeavor pointed to it on the map, which was circled in blue. I looked over the industrial area, then the area circled in red where the most people had been taken from. Looked over the other areas, circled in orange and green, and shook my head.

"No. They're not there."

"What?"

"How do you know that?"

I pressed my finger to the green circle, then traced it to the blue circle. I did the same with the orange and red circles.

"The distance is all wrong. Red is the most people, right? Then is goes orange then green?"

The detective nodded, while Endeavor glared at me. "Make your point."

I sighed. "They won't be able to get far with a body to carry unseen, regardless if they're conscious or not. And those guys in a group of six with two girls is conspicuous, no matter which way you look at it. The base, or even a half-way house would be nearby." I leaned on the table, studying the map. I frowned when I spotted something. "Hey."

"What?"

"What's that?" I pointed to a little island just off the shore of a lake.

"That's just an empty island. It doesn't have any buildings on it, and it's privately owned..."

I looked up at the detective as he registered the information.

"It's still to far from the areas. How would they get them there?"

I scanned over the map and traced my finger down a narrow river. "All they would need is a simple fishing boat..."

"You're forgetting that there's nothing there." Endeavor sounded annoyed. I didn't care.

"There's nothing _on_ the island. Has anyone bothered to check _underneath_ it?"

The detective widened his eyes. "I think I need to make a few phone calls. Excuse me." He headed out of the office quickly.

Endeavor stared at me.

"What?"

"Don't get cocky over this little achievement."

I scoffed. "I wasn't planning on it. In fact, I thought you would have figured that out by now. You know, being the new number one hero, and all."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You need to watch what you say, girl."

I opened my mouth, but just then the door opened and the detective came back in. "The earliest we can organize this for is tomorrow morning. We're going to send a someone to subtly check out the place, and if Rune is right, we'll go first thing. I suggest getting some rest and keeping your phones on you. Both of you."

I thought for a second that Endeavor was going to argue, but he said nothing. The detective bowed to us and he left.

I looked up at the man on fire. "We're not resting, are we..."

"Real heroes don't take a break. We're going to search around the area."

I shook my head. "Bad idea. If any scouts see us, well, you, they'll contact the person in charge straight away, and the whole set up will be cleaned out by tomorrow morning. The orange area. We've already patrolled the green area. If we do this area next, they'll assume we'll go here next, so if they're planning anymore abductions, they'll go to the green area, thinking we won't go back."

"What would be the point?"

I internally face-palmed. I could see now where Todoroki gets his impatience from.

"The point, sir, is to let them think we haven't figured anything out yet, except the areas they're kidnapping people from."

He stayed silent for a moment. "Then you will."

"Huh? I will what?"

His eyes shifted to me. "You will scout out the area, later tonight. That man you let escape will most likely head back to that island, if it is what you say it is, and that's where you will catch him."

"By myself?"

"I'm sure someone with your...abilities can handle a simple search and capture mission." He walked over to his desk. "Dismissed."

Without turning to look at him, I left. Where did he get off speaking to me like that? And what did he mean 'someone with your abilities'?

My chest tightened. What if he found out about my quirks? I hope not.

I went into my room and closed the door. I sat on the bed and pressed the button on my wrist, and a map popped up.

"Where are you...?"

I searched the map and found the little green dot. "There you are..."

I watched as the dot as it bee lined for a remote dock, in the same direction as the island.

"I knew it!" I got up to open the window. "I don't know if this'll work, but...It worth a shot." I flicked my wrist and a tendril appeared. It flittered away, towards the green dot.

I watched the green dot for ten minutes. It got to a bridge just before the dock, then stopped. A minute or so later, the dot shifted and headed to a remote area, which I knew to have abandoned warehouses. The green dot stopped and didn't move even after a few minutes of watching it. Good. I pressed the button on my wrist again.

I'll collect later. Right now, I need to prepare for an interesting next 24 hours.

I knocked on the office door, then opened it.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded.

"What do you need to do?"

I closed my eyes and recited what Endeavor said to me earlier. "Search and capture the criminal I 'allowed' to get away. If he is already at the island, call in to either you or Detective Tsukauchi, and stay out of sight. If I can't find him, assume he's already at the island and call in to you or Detective Tsukauchi. If I see any scouts, immobilize them so they can't run and tell their boss." I opened my eyes. "Satisfied?"

"You have a real goer on your hands here, Endeavor." Detective Tsukauchi seemed impressed, though Endeavor didn't.

"She needs to learn when to keep quiet..."

"You asked!"

He glared at me. "...In certain situations."

I pouted and the detective laughed. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

"Rune, are you sure you can handle this by herself? I can send someone with you..."

"She'll be fine, Detective. This is a work study, not an internship. This is how real heroes work, and she needs to learn that."

"Maybe so, but she still is only a child..."

I nodded to the detective. "I'll be fine. Worst case scenario, I won't find the guy. This isn't an overly dangerous mission."

"If you say so..."

I bowed and left.

I looked at the map in the palm of my hand. I was close now. About three blocks away. I closed my fist and kept walking.

Now that I had my provisional licence, any crime I saw while on the way I felt obligated to help with. It was annoying, but necessary. If I did nothing, it would be suspicious.

I finally reached the bridge, and made a show of looking around. I didn't think I was being followed, but I didn't want to make the mistake, just in case. Satisfied, I jumped from the bridge to the tunnel underneath. I followed it until it came to an opening where there were clusters of small containers and warehouses.

I looked at my map again and followed the green dot. It brought me to a small warehouse, barely visible in the shade of a larger one. I opened the door a tiny bit and slipped through, closing the door behind me.

I looked around until I found a small office. I walked in and saw the man from earlier, Sharps. He was asleep on an old mattress, wrists bound by my tendril still. He obviously had struggled, because the tendril had cut into his wrists. I watched him for a moment, fascinated that he hadn't woken up yet. He wasn't a bad looking guy. Decently built, but not huge. Dark blonde hair. Long legs.

He was wearing jeans and a loose shirt. I looked closer and noticed a chain around his neck. I reached out to touch, but his eyes opened slowly and spotted me.

He sat up quickly and tried pulling at the tendril again. Did he look...Frightened?

I squatted down in front of him. "I can take that off you."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because...I'm nice."

He scoffed. "You hesitated."

I smiled. "Mainly because I always get told how evil I am."

Sharps stopped struggling and looked at me why an odd look. "You are a hero, aren't you?"

I shook my head and sat down. "Not yet. Work study. What about you? You are a villain, aren't you?"

He hesitated, then sighed. "No. I mean, not really. I just want a normal life, but..."

I shifted forward and put my chin in my hands. "But?"

He smirked. He had really pretty, dark blue eyes when he was amused. "This life...It chose me, not the other way around. Someone like you wouldn't understand..."

I tapped my chin. "What if I told you...I know exactly what you're on about?"

"Huh?"

I sat up straight. "I'll tell you what. I'll take that off you, if you tell me your story. Deal?"

He didn't look convinced, so I leaned forward, reaching around to his collar. I subtly removed the tendril as well as the tracking device. I sat back and showed him the device. At the same time, he noticed the tendril was gone.

"Ok, so let's start with your name." I put the device back into the glove.

"I told you. Sharps."

"Your real name, genius. What's your real name?"

I looked up and he had a dagger sitting on his lap, gripping it. "Why do you want to know?"

I smiled. "Because we need to acquire some kind of trust between us."

"Then you tell me something about you."

I shrugged. "Like what?"

"How did you do that? That flying thing-"

"Tendril."

"-I thought you could make people use their quirks."

I sighed. _You won't be able to hide forever._

"Look, I'll tell you what. I'll tell you my secret if you tell me one. It's only fair, and we clearly don't want to hurt each other. Deal?"

He widened his eyes. "You have multiple quirks, don't you?"

I lifted an eyebrow. "You're quick..."

He shifted, then got rid of his dagger. "Tojo. Tojo Gaku."

"Gaku, huh? Well, what about a secret? I told you mine."

He shook his head. "I guessed. And...That is my secret. That is my real name. You can pull it up on any system, and I'll come up."

"But...How is that a secret?"

"Because...This...What they're doing..."

I shifted closer. "It's on your file..."

He nodded. "Years ago, I was caught. I was only a kid, so I spilled hoping I'd...get out. It didn't happen. It made it worse. Everything got worse."

I frowned. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

I tried not to show my surprise. I mean, he looked young sure, but to be running with people like this...

"You're surprised?"

I blinked. "Uh, yea. Because...Well, I'm sixteen."

Tojo 'Sharps' Gaku smiled. It was a relieved smile. Somehow, it showed his true age. And how attractive he actually was. "I know."

"Huh?"

He grinned. "I'm like you. Well, not exactly like you, but similar." He shifted. "I don't want to be in this anymore. I never did. I...Can you get me out? Without the heroes involvement?"

I narrowed my eyes, searching him. He seemed genuine, but I had to be cautious.

"You suspect me of lying."

The way he said it was a statement, not a question.

"The situations I've been in...Safe to say I'm cautious."

He nodded. "I understand...Kitia."

I widened my eyes. "How do you...?"

"If you help me, I'll tell you. Deal?"

Intrigued, and if I'm honest, a little excited, I nodded. "Sure. Sure Tojo 'Sharps' Gaku."

He grinned and laughed. "Don't call me that. Tojo is fine."

I tapped my chin. "How well do you know the city?"

"Well enough. Why?"

I shifted so I was sitting next to him and showed him the map on my glove.

"Whoa!"

I smiled. "Yea. Whoa. Now you see here?"

He nodded. "Yea?"

"We're here. The investigation has led us here. The island." I watched for his reaction. He tried to keep a straight face, but his eyes gave him away. He was afraid. "Don't worry. Nobody will find you if you stay here. We don't need to come this way. If you don't feel safe here, I can call a friend, and he'll take you to my house."

"You mean your warehouse?"

I blinked. "You really gotta tell me how you're doing that...Anyway, Doc will look after you, but he'll be...uh cautious as well."

"'Doc'?"

"Yea. He's a literal doctor. My guardian. So, do you trust me?"

He hesitated only for a second, then nodded. "Call your doctor friend."

He tried to sound tough, but his voice wavered. That's how I knew he was honestly more scared of these people than trusting a complete stranger. I nodded and took out my phone to call Doc.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"We have a situation. I need you to meet somebody and take him to my place."

"Him?"

"Just trust me. You can handle him if he tries anything funny."

He sighed heavily. "How badly?"

"We're investigating a trafficking ring." The words made Tojo tense up. I put my hand out and he took it, squeezing slightly.

"Trafficking? That happens?"

"Apparently. Please, Doc."

He sighed again. "Fine. Where am I meeting him?"

I took him and then hung up. "Alright. You better go now. I have to call in and let them know I haven't seen you. They'll be coming soon."

Tojo nodded. "Thank-you. I mean it. I wasn't sure if I could trust you, but..."

I nodded. "I get it." I pointed to my scars. "Not self inflicted. People suck."

He nodded, then turned and left. I waited a few minutes, then followed, heading towards the island.

The docks were quiet, and I saw no one. Doc had called to say he had Tojo and they were home. He had mentioned that Tojo seemed afraid around him and wouldn't get too close. Other than that, he had stayed polite and respect. Also grateful.

My phone buzzed and I answered.

"Anything?"

"No. Quiet. I expected at least security if there wasn't any scouts, but there's nothing." I peered around. "Hang on. I think there's a speed boat."

"You think, or you know?"

I ignored the comment and watched as a fast moving boat; No it wasn't a boat. Someone's quirk? I saw legs kicking and hands up like a steering wheel. The girls head was up the front, her hair acting like a shield from the wind in her face. So. That's how they were transporting the abductees...The girl sped through the mouth of the river and towards the island.

"Boat."

"Passengers?"

I squinted and counted. "Looks like...four. No, five. They have someone in the bottom. Covered. Another abduction?" I narrowed my eyes. "You didn't go where I said, did you?"

There was nothing but silence on the other end of the phone and I scowled. "Well, at least we know where they're going. Do you want me to call Tsukauchi?"

"No. I'll do that. I'm sending a few sidekicks over. Don't do anything until they get there."

I stayed quiet.

"You hear me, girl?"

"Yea, yea! I hear you! Keep your flames on!"

The line went dead, and I put my phone away.

Yea, like hell I was going to sit around and wait. I stood up straight and looked around for a boat.

I got to the island unseen, then looked around for boat girl. I couldn't find her, but I found footprints and followed them.

They stopped just before the base of a massive tree. I looked around. What made this tree so special? There were heaps on this island just as big. It was already dark, so I had to squint to see anything.

I shifted some tree roots out of the way and saw a glint of metal. Frowning, I reached down and found a metal ring. I tucked it and a trapdoor silently opened.

"Well." I murmured. "That's not creepy at all."

I left the trapdoor open, leaving it leaning against the tree trunk. I put my hand against the wall while I walked slowly down the steps. The steps and the wall were all stone. Not man-made? That means there was a cave down here this whole time... I wonder how long they've used this cave? I shuddered at the thought.

When I got to the bottom of the steps, there were fiery torches lighting the way further into the cave. I followed, listening for other noises.

I followed the torches for about five minutes, though it felt like longer, and came to a big, open cavern. I ducked behind a big stone pillar and looked around. There were people chained to the stone walls and locked in cages, but no one was speaking, though I saw a few moving around. I counted and got to eighteen. Eighteen people? Where were the rest?

"Hey!"

I stiffened.

"It's about time you lot got here!"

"Sorry, Boss. We had to shake Endeavor. The guy isn't as smart as he let's on." I heard the group laugh.

"Were you followed?"

Yes.

"No. The number one hero went back to the District." I heard more laughing.

"What number is this?"

I saw a man shove a woman in her 20s forward. She managed to stay on her feet, but she swayed a little.

"And what is your quirk?"

The woman muttered something I couldn't hear, and the man in front of her, shoved her over. "What? Answer the question!" The woman whimpered and the man sighed. "Just show me then!"

The woman shivered, then stood up slowly. She lifted the back of her shirt, and something that looked like a birthmark shifted and moved. It unfolded and spread out by her sides. Wings.

The man, Boss, circled her, studying her. "Can you fly?"

The woman nodded and muttered again. Boss stopped in front of her. "So, if you wanted, you could fly away?"

The woman shook her head, muttering.

Boss stared at for a second then lunged forward, grabbing one of her wings. I blinked and she was screaming, blood everywhere, one of the wings in the Boss's hand, the woman on the ground.

"Well, now you either can't get away, or you regrow another, stronger one." He pointed to a cage and the woman was dragged into it. He tossed the wing in with her and locked the cage door.

"I said I wanted 20. Why did you only bring me one?"

"We figured you'd rather one than none, since Endeavor was tailing us for a bit. I'll take responsibility for that judgement."

Boss nodded. "Alright, but I'm only letting you off this once. Fucking Endeavor...He's been on us for weeks! Has he found us yet?"

The boat woman shook her head. "I don't think so. I didn't feel anything tailing us from the water."

"Good. Good. It's probably a good idea to move soon anyway. Just in case."

I felt a hand over my mouth and I tried to hit out, but long arms pinned mine to my sides and I was hauled up.

"Look what I found! You'll have your 20 after all, Boss!"

I was stopped, stilling dangling, in front of this Boss. He wasn't massively tall, grey-green skin, thick goggle-looking glasses. His body looked like a patchwork doll, or something like out of a Frankenstein movie. His clothes were patched into his body. His quirk? Or something else?

The Boss stared at me for a minute, then grinned. I widened my eyes. His teeth were filed so they were all sharp as needles.

"Well done, Snake-Arms. I'm happy with this one! Everyone is off the hook!"

Everyone sighed with relief, except me. What was he going to do?

Boss gestured to a table that I only just noticed. It had wrist and feet binds. Surgical tools littered the table next to it and there was old and fresh blood everywhere.

I tried to struggle as Snake-Arms carried me to the table. They bound my feet first, then my wrists. The table was upright, so it was like I was standing. Snake-Arms never took his hand off my mouth. I tried to summon a blade or even a tendril, but I couldn't.

"Once you're in this area, your quirk doesn't work, I'm afraid." Boss stepped into view, cleaning a scalpel. "It's the binds. I worked out a way stop our...Guests, from using their quirks unnecessarily. The cages, the chains, these binds." He looked at me with pond water-green eyes. "There's no point in screaming either. You're too far from the city." He nodded and the hand was removed from my mouth.

If he expected me to scream, he's sorely mistaken. I narrowed my eyes at him.

His eyes gave away his interest, even as his face stayed blank. "Hmph." He placed the scalpel down and walked away. I didn't know where he went, but I wasn't going to show him anything but annoyance and indifference.

I lifted my wrist slightly, looking at it. What was he going to do?


	43. Chapter 42

I heard screams and cries for help as I opened my eyes. I don't know how long I been there, but I had fallen asleep. I somehow had already gotten used to the feeling of despair in the atmosphere.

Boss still hadn't been back, and neither had any of his minions.

"Ah. You're awake."

Well, so much for the Boss not coming back. I watched him stand in front of me, studying me.

"You have questions. I can see in your eyes."

"Would I be allowed to ask them?"

He chuckled. "Of course. And I'll answer as truthfully as I can."

"What are you doing with all these people?"

He nodded. "Good question. Yes, alright. I'll tell you." He waited, obviously expecting me to question why he'd tell me.

I stayed silent.

"The authorities are assuming I'm trafficking my guests. This is false. We not conducting trafficking of any kind. This is including the selling of body parts or quirks. I don't sell my guests."

I frowned. "Then what do you do with your 'guests'?"

Boss grinned at me, his sharp teeth showing and his pond-green eyes sparkling. "I help them."

"Help them? How?"

He nodded and gestured. The girl who turned into a boat, stepped into view. "Would you like to explain, River?"

River nodded and turned her clear eyes on me. "When I was a kid, I could bend myself into the shape of a boat. All the kids wanted be friends with me, so I was popular. My parents praised me every-time I practiced, getting better and better. Transforming quicker, easier. You're probably wondering with a childhood like that, how did I end up here? Well, it's simple. I found out later on that they were all using me. My friends were only my friends when it suited them. My parents never believed I could be more than just a tool to use."

River stepped a little closer, tapping her fingers on her arms. "I told my parents I wanted to be a hero. You'd think they'd be supportive, right? Their daughter having a quirk that could easily be used to help people, save people, transport people."

She shook her head. "I knew I could do a lot with my quirk, so I was expecting them to be happy for me and help me. No. Instead they become sullen and angry towards me. Later that night, I overheard them talking about it. 'How dare she think is able?', 'What is she thinking?', 'What ever possessed her to think...'. That kind of thing. I realized then and there why everyone was around me so much. I was just a tool to them. I left that night and ran far away. I spent three years doing whatever I could to survive, no matter my dreams of becoming a hero. That was over the night I told my parents about it. One night, I was hiding from a really bad man when I ran into the Boss here. We talked and he asked about my quirk. I talked to him and eventually I got up the courage to show him. He told me he could help me and while I didn't trust him fully, what choice did I have at that point? He brought me here and he explained what was going to happen. About a month later, I was stronger, faster, more in tune with my quirk. He had enhanced it; made it better. Not only can I shift my body into a better boat, I can now also feel the water. Feel the disturbances and gauge where they're coming from, what they are. I'm a better version of myself for it; and it's amazing!" This woman spoke so intensely, it was hard to look away. "Boss helps people. He's not a bad man. He-"

"Alright, River. That's enough."

River instantly stopped talking and stepped back. What type of hold did Boss have over these people? What did he do to them?

Boss gestured to River, and she bowed and left without saying another word.

"You see, the work we're doing here is not what the authorities think."

"The dead people?"

"Unfortunate accidents."

"The memory-loss victims?"

Boss didn't answer that one. He just smiled and went over to a table and started to fiddle with some tools.

"Is that what you're going to do to me? Erase my memory?"

Boss chuckled and turned around. I tensed as I spotted the scalpel. "Of course not! At least, not right now. I want to know what your quirk is."

I hesitated. If anyone here had seen the sports festival on TV, they'd know what it was. I had no choice but to say. "Reveal."

"Reveal? Hm. Interesting. You can force people to use their quirks?"

I shook my head. "It's not the same thing. It just gets revealed for a few seconds. Long enough to see what it is."

"Hm. I see." He tapped his chin with the scalpel, then shifted his eyes over to me. "I can enhance and strengthen your quirk. Make it stronger, make it easier to use. I can help you."

I narrowed my eyes. "I think I'm good. Thanks."

He smiled. "I like you. You're strong. Smart." He leaned closer to me. "Quick." He poked me in the temple. "You would be a valuable asset to us." He pressed his long finger nail into my temple. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out as he drew blood. "Extremely valuable. You know, I've been thinking of taking on an apprentice." I screwed my eyes shut as he pressed harder. "Someone who's strong, smart and capable. Someone who is willing to learn and keep going with my work. Oh, heh, that's right. I haven't told you what we're doing here yet." He brought his mouth to my ear. "Enhancements. Treatments. I guess you could say we're experimenting." He shifted his finger out of the wound in my temple and pulled back to look at my face. "Ever since we saw that All For One fight All Might on TV, I wanted to see if that were possible."

I frowned. "If what was possible?"

"Multiple quirks at once, of course. Sure, there's people out there that are hybrids with two quirks these days, but I mean...Ugh, how do I put it?" He pressed the finger he used to dig into my temple, to his lips. He widened his eyes and trained them on me. "Well now. That's interesting."

"What is?"

He lifted an arm and circled it above his head. "Snake-Arms, Dox."

"Yes, Boss?"

"I want her in the cage." He kept his eyes on me as he spoke. "Put her in with Zoom."

I couldn't see Snake-Arms or the person called Dox, but I instantly felt the tension.

"Boss?"

"Are you sure about that? I mean, Zoom...?"

"Do as I say. I want them in there in five minutes." Boss walked away.

Snake-Arms stepped into view, watching Boss leave. A woman, Dox, sighed and put shackles on my ankles before started to untie the binds. "I'm sorry about this, kid. Boss is good to us and all, but he can be..."

"Intense." Snake-Arms finished as he put chains around my wrists.

I didn't struggle. I was curious. "What's the cage?"

Snake-Arms and Dox exchanged a look. "The easiest way to explain it is it's a test. We all had to do it."

"A test?" They helped me step down onto the ground and held an arm each as we walked to a rock corridor.

"A quirk test."

"Like at school?"

Snake-Arms scoffed, but Dox looked sympathetic. "No, love. You have to fight using your quirks."

We got through the corridor and into another cavern that was twice the size of the first one. I widened my eyes as I saw the huge cage, floor to ceiling, in the middle of it, with what looked like stone benches around the perimeter of the cage. It looked similar to how the Coliseum was set-up.

"It's a fight." Snake-Arms said with no emotion.

I watched as dozens of people started to come in from the other side of the cavern, chattering, and seat themselves.

Dox squeezed my arm.

"A fight to the death."

I couldn't help freaking out a little as they escorted me into the cage. As soon as we were in, they took my shackles off.

Snake-Arms took the shackles and went to walk away. I saw him hesitate, but then he kept walking. Dox shook her head and turned to me. "Don't worry about him. He may act all tough, but he's a teddy bear."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Who's Zoom?"

She smiled. "Oh, don't worry about him too much. Just focus on trying to avoid him, and-"

"Dox!"

She stopped talking, squeezing my hands. "Just make sure you come out, ok?"

I blinked, then nodded and she left, locking the cage door behind her.

I looked around the cage. It was iron and had mildew from the cave ceiling dripping off the bars. I spotted Boss sitting a throne-like seat made of stone. Did he carve it out or something? Narcissist much?

The small crowd started to go quiet, and I watched as Boss waved his hand.

The cage door opened and a small framed person stepped through. I frowned. Why was he dressed similarly to that guy I met at the hospital in Hosu? Gran Torino I think his name was. This person was dressed in a similar style, except a dark green in colour, instead of yellow. He was also wearing a full metal face mask, so I couldn't tell if he was a kid or an older bloke.

If this guy is dressed like Gran Torino, does that mean his quirk was similar? What did Deku say Gran Torino's quirk was? Something to do with speed. His name implies it as well.

Zoom stared at me for a few minutes, then walked around me, keeping a respectful distance. He looked up at Boss. Boss was leaning sideways, hand on his temple, watching. He nodded.

Zoom turned his attention on me. I stayed still.

_Never expect anything, but always expect everything._

I chanted this in my head over and over again. Everything about this guy shouts: SPEED QUIRK!

But what if it's not? What if it's just a play?

Zoom ran towards me. He was fast, but not fast enough I couldn't dodge him. He would have to know that. Right?

He got to me and reached out, assuming I would dodge. I stepped forward, taking his arm and slamming my elbow into his stomach. I pushed him to the side, making sure he tripped over my foot on the way down. As soon as he was down, I leapt backwards out of the way, sliding across the wet, stone floor. It almost made me smile; it reminded me of training with Ectoplasm.

I heard murmurs from the crowd. They sounded surprised.

Zoom was slowly getting up, and seemed wary of me now. I reached up and pulled my goggles over my head, then my hood. Now that he couldn't see my face, I grinned. This was going to be fun.

I reached behind me and pulled out the Wakizashi from the sheath.

Zoom nodded. "You're not underestimating me. Good." His voice was muffled, so I still couldn't be sure of his age. "Your judgement is good."

He jumped up and towards me, aiming a kick at my head. I ducked and dived forward, rolling up and kicking out. His foot landed on mine. I narrowed my eyes. He's playing with me. I twisted my leg and spun around. He dodged backwards before I could kick him.

He nodded again. "Alright. Enough games. Let's see what you can do. I want everything you got. No holding back, hear? Coz I'm not going to."

Jeez, he sounds like Bakugo...I had already made a mental note not to use my other quirks unless I had no choice. Reveal would just have to do for now.

He jumped from the floor to the wall, then to the roof. He linked his legs through the bars, hanging upside down.

What is he doing?

He watched me for a minute, then took one leg out, pushing himself forward, towards me. I didn't move. I held the sword by my side.

He got closer and I readied myself thinking he would try to kick me. He didn't. Instead he landed right in front of me, in a crouching position. He stood up slowly, and looked at me.

"Zoom." He whispered.

I hesitated, not sure what was supposed to happen. I stepped back a few steps and stopped.

If I could see his face, he'd probably be frowning. I put the sword back.

"Zoom." He said again, a little louder this time. Still nothing happened. He looked Boss. Boss was leaning forward, hands on his knees now.

Zoom looked back at me and didn't hesitate. He ran at me and jumped aiming a kick for my head. I spun out of the way and aimed a kick as well. I got him in the back and he got slammed into the cage bars. He got up and kept running at me. I put my arms up as he tried to punch me in the face. He got me in the side of the head, and once in the stomach. I retaliated and kicked his legs and his head. He jumped back to wipe his bleeding lip. His mask had manged to stay on, but it would've hurt. My own lip was bleeding, but I just stared at him, breathing heavily. I don't know what this guys quirk is, but he clearly relies on it too much. He doesn't know how to fight, only brawl. Too bad for him, I've been exposed to both.

The fight continued for a while. I was punched, kicked, elbowed, body-slammed, and thrown around.

Ugh, I'm done with this. I lashed my leg out, catching him in the stomach. He doubled over for a few seconds, then was up again. He ran at me, aiming a punch for my head but then dropped down, tripping me. I fell on my back, groaning.

Zoom jumped on me, pinning my arms and sitting on my legs. He was breathing heavily and rasping. Fighting in that mask probably wasn't good for him.

"What...Are...You?"

I frowned. My goggles had slipped off my face and now hung around my neck. My hood had slid off as I hit the ground. "What do you mean?"

"You. You're different. Boss wouldn't have put you in here unless he thought something of you. You...My quirk doesn't work on you." He leaned closer. "What are you?"

I stared at him for a few seconds, then grinned. "I'm different."

"Hmm..."

I heard a noise, and we both turned to see someone toss a dagger into the cage towards us.

"Finish her, Zoom!"

"Kill her!"

"Don't let her make a fool of you!"

Zoom picked up the knife and looked towards Boss. I looked too, but Boss wasn't there.

"What the-"

We heard shouting and before we could react, the cavern was filled with cops.

Before Zoom could get off me, he was hauled off and thrown across the cage and into the bars.

I sat up quickly, but my head spun since I'd been kicked and punched so many times. I felt hands under my arms and I was pulled up.

"-have a lot of injuries. You need to go to a hospital."

I shook my head slightly, wincing with the pain. "I'm fine." I swayed a bit and fell. I felt someone catch me, but I passed out before I could see who it was.

The last thing I heard was Endeavor telling the Detective he had his own doctor we could use.

I blinked and opened my eyes. My whole body ached, and I could barely feel anything else. I tried to sit up, but I felt like my body was made of lead. I lifted my head and, blurry eyed, saw Endeavor standing with his back to me. It looked like he was buttoning his shirt.

I blinked, my head fell back down and I passed out again.

I opened my eyes as the sun hit my eyes. My phone buzzed and I reached for it.

"What?"

"Why does your voice sound like that?"

"I need a drink. What's wrong?"

I heard excitement in Tomura's voice as he spoke. "Do you want to help in revenge for Big Sis Mag and Compress?"

Tomura had eventually called me to tell what happened to them. I had to act surprised and suitably upset, as well as angry. The acting wasn't hard. Especially the anger part.

I slowly grinned. "I don't even know why you thought you needed to ask, brother."

"Common curtesy, sister. You could have been busy with your work study, after all."

"Not too busy to get back at that asshole. I'm in. Where and when?"

"Ah, eager are we? Good. So am I. He's going to pay."

Tomura told me where to meet him and when. I'd be able to get away from here for a while.

I got out of bed slowly. My body still ached and I was covered in bruises from the fight I had with Zoom. I also smelled bad. How long had I been asleep for? I shook my head. Doesn't matter. Need a shower, then go meet Tomura.

I got back to my room after my shower and started to get dressed. I locked my bedroom door and closed the curtain as I climbed out the window. Endeavor would probably assume I was still asleep. Where was he anyway? Why hadn't he come to check on me?

I shrugged. It didn't matter. The less I saw that man, the better.

I arrived at the place I was to meet Tomura and he handed me just that. A hand.

"I don't want you be recognized after all, sister."

"Of course not. Brother."

I put on the black pants, sneakers and long coat, same as him. I pinned my hair back, and tucked it under the hood. Lastly, I placed the palm over my face, so only my eyes were showing.

I turned to my brother. "What do you think?"

I could picture the grin behind the palm he was wearing. "Perfect."

"Here they come." I nodded towards the approaching police cars. I was crouched next to Tomura on top of the van Spinner was driving. He'd been surprisingly happy to see me when I met up with them. I couldn't say the feeling wasn't mutual.

"In shogi, the point is to get the king, right?"

The doors of the van were open, showing Compress and Dabi.

"It's not that simple."

I nodded, agreeing with Dabi. "There's a lot of steps that need to be taken."

Compress was talking to Toga on the phone. She had given us the information on where they would be. I wondered briefly why her and Twice were still at the scene of that huge fight between the heroes and Shie Hassaikai. It would be dangerous for them there. I climbed down and into the van with them. I wasn't needed for this first part.

"Hey, lizard! Stop weaving! I motion sick!"

"Don't call me lizard! I'm Spinner!"

I shook my head and pat Dabi shoulder. "Relax." I headed to the front of the van.

"What are you getting mad for? Shut up!" I rolled my eyes. Dabi could be such a child sometimes.

"Is attacking the police really following the will of Stain, who wanted a true hero society?"

I poked my head next to Spinner's. "I doubt it, but we're not attacking the police, are we? Just a certain irritating prat."

"I'm not sure about that."

"It's a necessary sacrifice, Spinner. I'm counting on you to drive." Tomura's voice cut in.

I sighed. "Well, we'll just have to talk about this later." I turned around and watched as Dabi used his quirk, Cremation, on the police car behind us.

But. There was a hero in the car that negated his attack.

"A hero!"

I smirked. "Of course there'd be one. At least."

"Ugh. Spinner, slow down!"

He slowed down and Tomura jumped off the roof to the hero. The hero's quirk looked like he could turn parts of himself into sand.

"Perfect!" The hero caught Tomura in his arm, which he turned to sand. "If you touch anything with all five fingers, your quirk will make it decay, but you won't be able to do that with sand!"

"Then we're natural enemies."

"He's famous, huh?"

I smirked. "Yea, and I bet he loves every minute of it."

"Shigaraki is the misdirection. In other words, the decoy. Let's go." Compress produced a small green marble. I shuddered, remembering that time at training camp.

He flicked it and as it rolled under the car, it spat out a boulder, flipping the car over.

"Police car gently levitating! No trickery or devices involved."

Dabi and Compress stepped off the back of the van and I turned to Spinner.

"You can slow down now." I heard a crash and flinched. "Ok. Maybe slowly, slow down. Ok?"

He sighed and nodded. I could tell he wasn't impressed with this whole thing.

"Look, we can't talk now-"

Spinner glanced at me quickly, then back at the road.

"-but I'd like to talk to you later. We are friends, right?"

I could tell he was surprised and suspicious at the same time. "Yea. Sure. I guess."

I nodded and turned around. I jumped off the back of the van and headed over to Tomura. I caught him kicking the mattress thing Overhaul was strapped to.

"Is that really necessary?"

Tomura looked at me. "Of course it is." He looked down at Overhaul. "Who's going to be the next leader again?"

I stepped up next to Tomura, looking at Overhaul too. "Who indeed..."

"Did you come to kill me?" Overhaul wasn't wearing his beak mask, but all I could see was how he killed Big Sis Mag.

I narrowed my eyes. "Unfortunately, no."

"I thought of what you'd hate most."

"We hate you."

"You are too full of yourself." Tomura took his face-palm off.

"Me too." Compress added.

"There are two boxes here. Which is the finished product?"

"Give it back."

"You know what, Overhaul? A person who erases peoples quirks shouldn't depend on their own quirk, right?" Tomura reached down and grabbed Overhaul's arm. It started to peel and break away.

I smirked. "If it doesn't get cut off, your whole body will turn to dust." I pulled out the blade I had hidden in my jacket. I took my own palm off and smiled. "My turn." I lifted the blade and slowly sawed of the decaying parts. Overhaul cried out and I lifted my eyes to him. "Quiet. You wouldn't want me to-" I shifted the blade, causing him to cry out again. "-slip. This is a very delicate operation."

I finished doing that and cleaned the blade.

"Alright, now that you're a powerless, helpless, quirkless man. And the fruits of all your effort you spent are now mine!-"

"Ours." I corrected, placing the blade in my jacket.

"Now you won't even have a finger to put in your mouth as you look enviously at the rest of us."

I stared down at Overhaul as Spinner honked the van horn.

"Pursuers are coming! Hurry up and get in!"

Tomura just walked away; Dabi stretched and started walking; Compress made a bow and turned away. I stayed, staring at Overhaul.

I kneeled down and leaned to his ear. "You are lucky my brother was here. I would have done much, much worse. It wasn't him you should have tried to recruit." I pulled away to look at his eyes. "It was me."

Overhaul's eyes widened.

"Sister! Let's go!"

I lifted a hand, not taking my eyes off Overhaul. "You do well to remember that. One thing you won't remember...My face. I was never here." I placed the palm back over my face. "Goodbye, Kai 'Overhaul' Chisaki. Pray we never meet again."

I turned and walked away, catching up with Tomura.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Next, it's our turn."

"Yes." I replied as Overhaul started to wail. "It is."

I snuck back into my room and unlocked my door. I got undressed and climbed back into bed. Today had been exhausting, and that's not including for however long I was in that damn cave system.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep rather quickly.

When I woke up again, it was dark. I felt someone in the room with me and turned slightly. I didn't see anyone, so I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

I woke again, startled, as I felt pressure on my body. It was still dark, so I couldn't see anything. I struggled, but there were hands on my wrists, and I couldn't move anything else.

"You are stubborn and hard-headed. You need to learn manners."

I stiffened at the sound of Endeavor's voice.

"But..." He sighed. "You are strong. Your quirks-"

I gasped.

"Yes. I know about your quirks. Curtesy of your Principal Nezu. Confidential, he called it. The potential would be great. Perhaps, maybe, if possible, could even surpass Shoto..."

He was speaking softly, as thought to himself. I wasn't game enough to move, let alone speak.

"Yes. The potential." I felt his hand cover my mouth.

"You will not make a noise."


	44. Chapter 43

I opened my eyes and stared at the blood on my hands. The area around me was...demolished. Almost leveled. I couldn't see any bodies, so I vaguely wondered who's blood this was.

How did I get here?

_Think of it like a game._

A game? Huh. This no game.

I clenched my fists and stood up.

This is my life. Mine. Nobody can tell me what to do with it!

I heard footsteps and glanced over my shoulder. A man stood a few metres away from me, rage etched on his face.

"What have you done?! What are you?! Answer me!"

I recognized the man. I had caught him trying to drag a woman into an alleyway earlier.

My eyes glinted, but I remained silent.

The man shook his head. "You're crazy! You're going to pay for this!" He pulled out a knife and ran at me.

I turned and lifted my hand, palm flat towards him. He stopped suddenly. "H-hey! Why can't I move?!"

"Drop the knife."

The man opened his hand and dropped the knife. "W-wha-?! How?!"

I didn't reply. I didn't see the point. This guy was useless. A nothing. I couldn't stand people like him.

I cocked my head to the side, and curled my fingers slightly. The man went rigged and cried out. I slowly made a fist, the man screaming louder and louder each time. I kept him screaming for a few more minutes, then opened my hand quickly.

The man exploded in a cloud of wet, red dust. Nothing was left of him, not even fragments of bone.

I had obliterated him.

I looked around at the devastation. Where even was I? I looked down at myself. I was wearing the same clothes I had worn when I had gone with Tomura to get revenge on Overhaul. The palm was on my face. How did I get these clothes? This hand? I couldn't remember.

There was blood only on my hands, and a small amount splattered on the long coat.

Was I alone? I looked around again. The silence was almost deafening. Yes, I was definitely alone.

I started walking, not sure where I was heading. I was just walking. It was dark, and I could barely see anything. Where was I? What time was it? How long had I been here?

It looked like this place was a suburb of a city or a small town. It wasn't anywhere near where I had been. How far away was I?

I searched myself for my phone. I felt it in one of the pockets and took it out. It was my school phone. Did I have my other phone? I found it in another pocket. Maybe I should call someone.

_If anything happens...Call me._

I looked around as I remembered what Todoroki said. Should I call him? No. I need to figure out where I am first, then call someone.

I Googled my location. I stared at the phone. How had I gotten here?! The location put me somewhere close to Kyushu. I frowned. Kyushu? Isn't that where Tokoyami is doing his work study with that guy? Hawks, I think it was.

Alright, let's head into Kyushu then. I put my phone away and headed in that direction.

I got to the outskirts of the city and started looking around. Of course. I had to end up in the most feral area. Typical.

I walked past people selling drugs and hell knows what else. Workers, street thugs, gang members. None of which paid any attention to me, since I wasn't looking at them.

I sighed as I walked past three men.

"Oh, look here boys."

Great.

"This little girl wants to be like Tomura Shigaraki, leader of the League Of Villains."

I kept walking, but two men stood in my path. I felt one behind me. He tugged down the hood.

"She even dyed her hair a similar colour!"

The men all laughed.

"You wanna be like Shigaraki, huh? Or is it you have a crush on him?"

I said nothing and stared at the man I believed was the leader of this little group.

"So? Which is it? Personally, you could have a crush on someone a lot better than Shigaraki." The man I was staring at smirked. "I could easily take him on. His quirks cool and all, but people like that rely on their quirks way too much and don't bother learning to fight. As long as I could avoid him grabbing me, it's a sure win."

I had my hands in my pockets, staring at the man. He clearly had no idea who I was. Dumbass.

"I mean, that Shigaraki probably wouldn't even know what to do with a girl." He come up to me. "Me on the other hand...I know exactly what to do." He reached out to touch my face.

I took my fist out of my pocket and punched him in the gut. He doubled over and I elbowed him in the back of the neck. He went down. I looked down at him writhing on the ground, then looked at the other two men.

"You're going to pay for that!"

One of the men ran at me. I stepped aside and kick the back of his legs, then punched the back of his head. I turned around as the last guy pulled a gun on me.

"See if you can dodge this!" He pulled the trigger.

I heard the gunshot. I saw the bullet. It seemed to be moving in slow motion. I lifted my hand. It hit my shield and dropped to the ground.

"What the...?!"

I started walking towards him, one hand still in my pocket. "You know, I really hate guns." I battered it out of the way and summoned a blade in my hand. I shoved it into the mans throat and stood steady as he dropped the gun and tried to pull my arm away. After a few more seconds, I pulled the blade out and he collapsed onto the ground, dead.

I got rid of the blade and turned back to the other two. The one who ran at me tried to crawl away, but I stood on his back and crushed his spine. The last guy was still writhing on the ground, complaining about me punching him in the stomach.

"What do you want? Go away! I'll tell you anything!"

Well. That didn't take long to escalate...

I kneeled down on his stomach.

"Please! What do you want to know?"

Obviously this guy now thought I was one of Tomura's minions. Good.

I smirked and leaned close, looking at him through the fingers on my face. "I wanna know...Have you ever seen the rain...Comin down...On a sunny day..."

He stared at me. "You're crazy! You're insane!"

I grinned. "Well, it does run in the family. I am Tomura Shigaraki's sister, after all."

The man widened his eyes. "W-what?!"

I summoned a blade and pressed it to his throat. "Though, as it happens, I do need to know one thing."

"Th-then you'll let me go?"

I shrugged. "If that's what you want."

"Ok! Yes! What do you need to know?"

"Where is Hawks?"

"Hawks? The winged hero: Hawks?"

The knife bit into the man's throat. "Answer the question."

"Y-yes! Sorry! He's in the city! About six blocks away!"

"Specifically?"

"Ah...Keep heading that way in a straight line for four blocks, then a left for one block, then right and his agency isn't hard to miss. Will you let me go now?"

I cocked my head, thinking. "Sure. Why not?"

The man looked visibly relieved. "Thank-"

I slammed the knife between his ribs, into his lungs. "There. I let you go. Go to hell. That's for bad mouthing my brother." I twisted the blade. "And that's for underestimating me. I mean, I did just beat all of you with one hand." I pulled the blade out and listened to the gurgling for a few seconds, then stood up.

I got rid of my blade and looked at my hand. More blood. Great. I need to find somewhere to wash my hands.

I looked around and found a small bar. I headed in and straight to the bathroom. I washed my hands and took the palm off my face.

What happened for me to wind up here? How did I just kill four people and not feel a thing? Why can't I remember anything?

I looked into the mirror. What's the last thing I remember? I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to think.

I remembered Boss, Snake-Arms, River and Dox. I remember Boss said something about multiple quirks. Gah, no. What happened after that? I leaned on the bench, fingers curling around the palm.

_What are you?_ That's what Zoom had asked me. I had been in a cage that contained our quirks to that space. We were made to fight each other until death, I was told. I remembered the cops and the detective turning up to shut the place down. I remembered not seeing Boss, Snake-Arms, Dox or River anywhere.

I shook my head as nothing else came to me. I sighed, put the palm in my pocket and walked back into the bar to sit down. I sat at on a stool and leaned on the bar.

"What will you be having then?"

I shifted my eyes to the bartender. "You do realize-"

He lifted his hand. "I don't care. You look like you need a drink. Here." He poured me a glass of whiskey. "Don't ask, don't tell. That's my policy." He winked at me and left the bottle.

I took the glass and twisted it in my fingers. Well, at least I knew he wasn't trying to drug me. I swallowed the whole thing and poured another one.

"Hey guys! Did you know about Endeavor's son?!"

The glass stopped half-way to my mouth as I heard the words. I sipped the drink as I decided to eavesdrop.

"What about him? Sure there's nothing we don't already know."

"No! Listen! I heard that he was born because Endeavor couldn't surpass All Might!"

I rolled my eyes. Everyone knew that already. Dumbass.

"Don't listen to those guys. They're gossips. As bad as a bunch of gossipy women."

I lifted my glass and pointed my finger at the bartender. "I take offence to that." I swallowed the rest of my drink as he chuckled.

"Somehow, I doubt that."

I poured another drink. "Why do they like gossiping about Endeavor?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? Although, if you ever want to know something about Endeavor, they're the guys to ask. They might exaggerate, but nine times out of ten, they're not wrong."

"Huh." I sipped my drink. "What about his son? What do they know about him?"

He shrugged again. "Probably nothing." He leaned forward and motioned me to him. "But I know one thing that's definitely known for certain."

"And what's that?"

"That Endeavor bought his son's mother."

I blinked. "'Bought' her? What do you mean?"

"I mean, he bought her. Literally. You know in the old days when women were bought and sold as wives. You'd get a cow or money or materials?"

"Ugh. Yea?"

"Well, that's what happened. Endeavor bought his wife off her family."

I made a face and swallowed my drink. "Why?"

"For her quirk."

"Her quirk...?"

"Endeavor's quirk is Hellflame. I don't know what his wife's quirk is called, but it has to do with ice. He bought his wife to produce strong children."

I nearly choked on my drink. "Are you serious?!" I wiped my face. "What kind of wanker does that?!"

The bartender shrugged. "Just goes to show you can't always trust heroes."

"Yea, well. You're not wrong..."

"Where are you from anyway? I haven't seen you around."

I emptied the glass and stood up with the bottle. "Not here. I should leave anyway. I'm taking this." I went to walk away.

"Hey! I didn't say you could have it for free!"

"I don't have money."

"Well, you could always give me something else..."

I smirked. "Like hell." I turned my back to him and waved in the direction of the photo board behind him. "Put it on Kurogiri's tab." I walked away without saying anything else.

I had seen a photo that showed the bartender taking a selfie with Kurogiri pouring a drink in the background. If this guy knew him, then Kurogiri might be around somewhere. He might have brought me here. He might have answers.

Though, I thought as I put the bottle in a pocket and placed the palm back over my face, I have a feeling that he's not anywhere near here. I have a bad feeling about what brought me here. In fact, I haven't felt right since I woke up.

What was going on?

I stood in the alleyway across the road from Hawks agency. I had been standing there, watching it for half an hour.

For some reason, I couldn't get up the courage to go in and ask for Tokoyami. It didn't help that I couldn't remember his hero name, either.

I sighed, frustrated. That wasn't the only thing. Something was nagging at me. In the back of my head. Something that I needed to remember, but couldn't. And it felt important.

I growled and turned, sitting heavily on a metal box out of sight of the agency. I pressed my fingers to my temples and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to remember.

"Oh dear."

I blinked and looked up. A small old lady stood in front of me with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry, dear."

"Sorry?"

"Yes. It's a terrible thing to happen. I don't blame you for doing what you did after that."

"Uh, no offense intended, but what are you on about?"

She smiled gently. "I apologize. I should explain." She sat next to me on the metal box. "I followed you from that bar. I was sitting in the corner, so I doubt you noticed me. My quirk forces me to see the bad things that have happened in a person's life."

"Forces you to? So...You can't control it?"

The lady shook her head. "It's uncontrollable, I'm afraid. I can't switch it on and off, so I had to learn to live with it."

"That would suck..."

She smiled again. "Yes. It does. Of course, it's not as bad as knowing what people have gone through, compared to them going through it."

"Hm. Ok. So, what have I gone through? What caused me to be here? Why did I do what I did?"

The lady studied me for a second. "You've forgotten. Perhaps that's a good thing..."

"No. I need to know. I don't even know how I got here."

She sighed. "Alright. I guess you need to know." She leaned to my ear and started whispering. With each word, my eyes got wider. My eyes watered, my mouth felt dry, my head fuzzy and my body heavy like lead.

The lady pulled back. "Of course, I learnt of other things that have happened in your life since I've been here talking to you."

I stared at the wall opposite us as she spoke.

"I know what you did. I know what you are. I know who you are. I know your secrets. Unfortunately, I can't just sit here and not say anything to the heroes across the road. I am sorry. I just thought you should know that someone, at least one, has listened." She squeezed my shoulder and moved to get up.

I spun and shoved her against the wall. I could feel my eyes blazing and my anger bubbling. Without thinking, I summoned a large, serrated hunting knife and shoved it into the base of her throat. She tried to cry out, but all that came out was gurgled gasps. I laid her down on the ground and dragged the knife down until I hit her pelvis.

"You're lying." I said quietly, emotionlessly. "That can't be. That can't be what happened. That can't be what's going to happen. No. I refuse to believe it."

I watched as the gurgling stopped, and waved my hand, making the knife disappear.

"No. You're lying. You're lying." I stood up, and pressed the palm to my face, walking away from the bloody scene. "You're a liar. You're all liars. You lied."

But, somehow, deep down, I knew she hadn't been lying.

I stood on the roof of a building, overlooking the burning neighbourhood. It was that feral area I had first walked into. I had gone back to the bar and killed the bartender, and left his corpse on the pool table for the heroes to find. I lit up the rest of the neighourhood and stood back to watch.

"So pretty at night. Stars and blackness as a backdrop." I sighed. "I wish Tomura could see this. Perhaps he will. On the news." I tapped my chin. "I wonder if they'll put it on the news?"

I looked down as I heard screams. Thugs and gang members tried to run out of the area. "Hmph. I don't think so."

I summoned my bow and aimed. I shot down several thugs who tried to run away, my arrows disappearing as soon as their hearts stopped.

I stopped as I felt something above me. I got rid of my bow, and looked up.

"Ah. There you are. About time."

A man with wings circled over the burning buildings and running ants.

"Perhaps he hasn't noticed me yet. Heh. Amusing."

Hawks landed and started directing people away from the burning buildings.

I felt something behind me and smiled. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Tokoyami, covered by Dark Shadow.

"Are you the one who did this?"

I looked down again, watching Hawks.

"Answer me!"

"Jeez. You're a bossy one, when you want to be." I turned around, hands in my pockets.

"Tomura Shigaraki."

I shook my head. "Nope."

"You're with the League of Villains."

"Not right now. Try again, Tsukuyomi."

"Do I know you?"

"Heh." I smiled a little, but of course, he couldn't see it. "No, you don't. Not really."

I heard shouting and glanced over my shoulder. "Well, I had better go down and say hi."

"Dark Shadow, grab this villain!"

"On it!"

I shook my head. "Sorry, boys. Not tonight." My wings appeared and wrapped around me. With all the practice I had been doing with this new quirk, I didn't need momentum anymore.

I appeared on the ground, my wings disappearing again as I walked forward through the flames and destruction and straight up to Hawks. He didn't notice me at first, so I watched him pointing and helping people. Why was he helping these people? They were all scum-bags, the lot of them. They all hurt each other and killed each other just to make themselves feel better about their lives. What was the point? Why help people like that?

Tokoyami yelled out from the rooftop and Hawks turned around. I kicked him into a brick wall before he could do anything, then walked up to him.

I sighed and kneeled next to him. "Sorry about that. I figured you'd want to hit me first, and I couldn't let that happen. Uh, can I ask you a question?"

Hawks sat up slowly and frowned at me.

"I'll take that as a yes. Why are you helping these people? They're all scum-bags. You'd have to know that. Right? Especially that bartender. You know, he served a female minor alcohol and then tried to make her pay with her body. Half these other people were thugs, murderers and gangsters. Why help them?"

I knew he couldn't see my face, but he could see my eyes. He hesitated, then spoke. "Because it's the right thing to do. No matter what someone has done, they deserve forgiveness, don't you think? Everyone deserves to get help."

I blinked, feeling tears in my eyes. "I doubt I'd ever be forgiven, Wings. No matter how much I ask for help, I doubt I'll get it." I shook my head and stood up, wiping my eyes. "I'm sorry I made such a mess for you to clean up. Don't bother looking for me. You'll never find me." I went to turn around, but Hawks had stood up and reached for my wrist.

"Wait!"

I dodged to the side and backed up. Tokoyami and Dark Shadow had almost managed to grab me with Hawks trying to distract me. Clever.

I knew that I'd never be able to beat them both. Hawks being number three hero and then there's Tokoyami and Dark Shadow. Enough said there.

I shook my head again, but smiled this time. "You'll never forgive me. I don't blame you. I'm sorry for the mess. I didn't know any other way to ask for help."

"Help?"

"You could have just asked. I saw you hanging around my agency." Hawks stepped forward and I took one back. "Why didn't you come in? Because you're a villain? No, that wouldn't be it. You're with the League? What happened? Maybe we can help now."

I smirked. "You can't help me. Not now. It's too late. I can't fix this. It's not something that can just go away."

Hawks held out his arm as Tokoyami tried to run forward. "You're that minor you mentioned earlier, aren't you?"

I stayed silent.

He held his hand out to me. "Come on. We'll help. That's what we do. Help people, no matter what the circumstances."

I clenched my fists in the pockets. My chest felt heavy and my head fuzzy. I looked at this Hawks guy. He didn't look too much older than me. Perhaps he knew a thing or two about being young and not thinking. Perhaps he was being honest and sincere.

I shifted my eyes to Tokoyami. He didn't look convinced.

I sighed, shakily. "Sorry. I just..." My voice broke and I had to step back again. "If anyone found out about me...They'd kill me. I'm sorry. I should go." My wings appeared and started to circle my body.

"Wait! Come to the agency. You don't have to say who you are. We'll keep it anonymous. Just come and talk to us."

I hesitated for a second. Only a second, as I saw Hawks feet shift. He lunged himself at me and I dodged. I spun and kicked Hawks in the back, shooting him into a brick wall. Tokoyami ran forward to the spot I dodged to and managed to grab me, pushing me up against the wall. I still had the palm on, so he couldn't see my face. But he could still see my eyes.

He frowned a little, and I closed my eyes quickly, shoving him away. I grabbed a rung of a ladder on the side of a building and swung myself up. I knew Dark Shadow would come after me, but as long as he didn't see my face, I was good.

I landed on the platform and ran to the next ladder.

"There you are!"

I glanced over my shoulder, not that I needed too. Dark Shadow was right behind me. Dammit. I wasn't going to make it to the roof in time. I spun around and lifted my hands.

"Wait!"

Dark Shadow stopped, frowning.

"Can...can you keep a secret?"

"What kind of secret?"

He was at the other end of the platform, so I should be able to use my new quirk to get away before he gets to me.

"If...If I tell you something, swear you won't tell anyone, not even To-Tsukuyomi."

"What kind of secret?"

I hesitated. I had so many that I could pick any. Which one would keep me from being exposed?

"A secret, secret. Swear you won't tell anyone. Swear!"

Dark Shadow looked like he was going to jump at me, but instead he lifted an arm and crossed where his heart would be. I breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't break a promise after doing that.

"I was...attacked. I wanted help, but I didn't know where to go or what to do. I needed someone's attention."

"So you kill someone and burn a whole district to the ground?"

I shifted my feet. "Ok, I deserved that."

"Who are you really?"

I shifted my eyes. "I...can't tell you. If I did, that'd be the end of me. In every sense of the word 'end'."

"What if I swore not to tell anyone?"

I looked up. "Why would you...?"

"Because..." Dark Shadow looked at me intensely. "You're different."

My eyes widened and it felt like I'd been punched in the gut. How did he...?

He looked over the side of the building. "You should go. They'll come up here soon. Don't worry. I won't say anything. I promised. Now go."

I sucked in a breath and nodded. My wings wrapped around me and I disappeared.

I reappeared in the alleyway near my warehouse. I took off the palm and put it in my pocket. I was breathing heavily and started to sob. I dropped to my knees and just sat there, sobbing.

"Kitia?!" I felt a pair of strong hands under my arms and I was hauled up. "What's wrong?! Talk to me!"

I just leaned into Hirahara's chest and cried. I couldn't speak or anything. I felt him pick me up and carry me inside.


	45. Chapter 44

I stayed at my warehouse for two days after that. Tokoyami hadn't tried to contact me, so it seemed Dark Shadow kept his word.

Sharps was still there, and Hirahara and his father didn't leave after I appeared in the alleyway. Doc was concerned about me and eventually managed to get the story out of me. I still couldn't really remember much about before I ended up near Kyushu, or who had done to me what that lady said. The last thing I remember before waking up in Kyushu is the raid on Boss' messed up experiments.

"Coffee?"

I nodded. Sharps smiled at me, but I could tell he was concerned. He went to the kitchen to make the coffee.

Doc had been working a lot at the hospital, but stayed constantly by my side when he was home. Though everyone here was trustworthy, he still acted protective.

"Sharps?" I said his name quietly, and I was on the couch, so I wasn't sure if he heard me.

"Yes?" He leaned on the back of the couch.

"What you said when we first met...We're the same?"

The kettle clicked off as he nodded. He got the coffee and come back, sitting next to me on the couch.

Doc was working, and Hirahara and his father were at their shop, so it was just me and Sharps.

He sighed. "You found out about the experiments?"

I nodded. "That guy I caught with Endeavor beforehand...They all think it was a trafficking ring?"

"Yea. Only certain people know the truth, as you probably would have realized. Only the ones the experiments worked on."

"River? You?"

He nodded. "Snake-Arms and Dox too. Though only I have what the Boss would call the 'perfected state'. Dox, Snake-Arms and River are still a work in progress. Their quirks have been enhanced, but they're not...like us."

I frowned and shifted to face him. "Multiple quirks. Boss said something about that. What was he on about?"

Sharps took a breath. "Hara told me you have...multiple quirks. He was here when I first arrived here. He asked me about this trafficking and I told him the truth. He freaked out and told me about your multiple quirks. I called anonymously to tip off the heroes that you were right about the island. Boss...Is obsessed with fixing and enhancing quirks, as well as being on a mission to find people with multiple quirks. There are...a small amount of us."

I widened my eyes. "There are more people with more than two quirks?"

He nodded. "We're rare, but we're out there. Mine weren't overly strong. I used my blades more than the others." He looked at me and smiled. "You're curious about my quirks."

I nodded and he laughed. "Fair enough. Tell you what. I'll show you one, and then you show me one. We'll do it like that."

"Uh..."

"I'll go first." He lifted his hand and a dagger slowly came out of his palm. I watched, fascinated. It wasn't like my weapons. His was solid, whereas mine wasn't quite like that. "They're metal. Iron. Uses the iron from my body to make them. I can make bone ones as well, and depending on how much calcium is in my diet, those ones can be just as strong at the iron ones. How much calcium and iron that's in my diet was the original draw back, but Boss enhanced it so I could create stronger blades with minimum effort. I don't have to use as much iron or calcium now."

"Wow." The blade came out fully. It was the size of a cheese knife. "I have a classmate who can create literally anything from the fat in her body. Can you create any type of weapon or just those?"

He chuckled. "Just daggers and small knives, I'm afraid. Your turn." He placed the cheese knife on the coffee table.

I held out my hand and created my Naginata. "I can create any weapon, but it's not like yours. I'm not entirely sure where it comes from or what it's made of. It's solid enough, but it's very similar to those summoned weapons on Skyrim. I can also create a shield, and kinda made of the same smoky stuff." I waved my hand and it disappeared. "Your turn again."

He tapped his chin. "I can sort of read minds."

I frowned. "Sort of?"

"Well, it's a cross between reading peoples feelings, like an Empath, but then I can see things in their mind that they associate with that feeling."

I must have looked confused, because he smiled and turned on the couch, crossing his legs under him. I did the same when he gestured.

"Ok, so what are you feeling right now?"

"Confused."

He laughed. "And you just pictured me in your head."

I smiled. "Well, that's obvious."

"Amusement." He laughed. "You just thought of Skyrim. I'll give you that one. Ok, um." He tapped his chin. "Ah! Joy?"

I had to think about that one. What made me happy? What made me laugh? I grinned, and Sharps laughed again.

"Who's that blonde boy?"

"Bakugo. He's a boy in my class who's always going off. I've nicknamed him 'BakuGoesOff'. He hates it. I call him Go-Go and he hates that just as much. I like teasing him."

"Do you like him?"

I made a face. "Gross. No."

He laughed again. "I believe you. Uh. Annoyance?"

I blinked. Kurogiri annoys me...

"Who's that guy?"

"Huh? Oh right. Kurogiri. He's basically my brothers keeper. Smoky fuck..."

He chuckled again. "Alright. Fear?"

"Fear?"

Sharps nodded, his blue eyes trained on me, intensely.

"Fear, huh? What do I fear?" I muttered, looking down at my hands. I didn't feel anything, just numbness.

"Anger."

I pictured watching the buildings in Kyushu burn, while I stood on the rooftop.

"Shame."

The image of Endeavor popped into my head, and I frowned. Why did that just happen?

"Guilt."

Todoroki. That made sense. I had gone behind his back to do a work study with his father after all.

"Despair."

Endeavor again. What the hell?

"Helplessness."

Endeavor. I felt tears in my eyes. I was trying not to see the connections, but I wasn't stupid. I sucked in a breath and Sharps quickly grabbed my hands.

"Love."

I blinked and looked up. "Love?"

"What do you think of when you here that word?"

Nothing popped into my head. "I..."

Tokoyami's face popped into my head. The day he walked with me to the principals office, when he smiled like he was humoring me. Then Deku, when I ran off and found myself at the beach.

"I'm, not sure..."

Ashido, with her constant in your face attitude and hugs. Kirishima and Bakugo when they pushed me to hang out with them at the arcade. Todoroki, after my first run in with Endeavor. Shouji, Sero and the three from 1-B at the sports festival, helping me. Iida's constant lectures. Aoyama's flamboyant personality.

"I don't know if-"

Mineta's twisted perversions that always amused me, as well as kept me busy as his keeper. Kouda and Satou at the school pool. All the girls in the hot springs at the training camp. Ochako seeming concerned, asking me questions. Kaminari, Mineta, Shouji, Tokoyami and Aoyama at the swim suit shop. Mei Hatsume at the sports festival and in the Development Studio.

"-I know what love is..."

Ojiro always fairly quiet, but always concerned.

All Might, when he took me to get a lecture from Mr Aizawa. Then, Mr Aizawa and Present Mic. Principal Nezu. Cementoss. Recovery Girl. Gang Orca and Rock Lock.

Lastly, I thought of Doc, Hara, Lio and Sharps. Sharps hadn't been around for long, but somehow I had already felt this bond with him. Probably because of our similar circumstances.

Sharps squeezed my hands. "I think you do."

I hadn't realized until then that I had been crying. I quickly wiped the tears away. "Sorry. Ugh."

I stood up and took my mug to the kitchen. "Should probably think about going back to school, huh?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

I nodded. "Yea. Otherwise Mr Aizawa is going to eventually come looking for me."

"Ah. Right. When did you want to go back?"

I sighed. "Tomorrow. The sooner, the better. Less suspicion."

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I frowned and answered the phone.

"I need you."

"Huh? Wait, what?"

"I need you to come with me."

"What? Where? What's going on, Kurogiri?"

He stayed silent for a minute. "Are you at home?"

"Uh, yea."

A warp gate appeared in my lounge room and the line went dead. Kurogiri stepped through and walked up the counter.

"I need you to come with me."

"Where?"

He shifted his gaze to Sharps, who looked a mixture of confused and frightened.

"Kurogiri. Where are we going?"

"I'm afraid it might not be safe for me anymore."

I felt my heart twist. "What do you mean?"

"We need to get someone."

"Someone..." I repeated quietly. "You don't mean..."

"Yes-"

"Let's go. Sharps, I won't be long, provided everything is clear."

"What? Wai-"

Kurogiri created another warp gate and I stepped through.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

I glanced behind me as we walked. "How far away do you think they'll be, then?"

"On that, I'm not sure."

"Hm." I looked up at Kurogiri. "How many forests have you searched? Including this one?"

"More than I wanted too. There's reports he's here."

"You hope, you mean."

Kurogiri stayed quiet.

I shook my head and looked around. I was starting to get an eerie feeling. "How far ahead, do you think?"

"Just up there." He pointed to the mountains.

"You want me to go ahead?"

"If you feel you need too, Kitia Shigaraki."

I nodded, and shifted my eyes to look behind me. I took off running. I felt like someone was coming, and I didn't care much for being caught. I ran down the hill and into a wooded area.

He wasn't that hard to find; not really. Whether he felt like listening was another story though.

"Hey! Oi! I know you're here!"

I heard a crash behind me, and I nodded to myself. Called it.

"Answer me! Kurogiri sent me ahead."

I felt a rumbling and the man came out from beside a mountain. I couldn't but smile a little. I always thought this guy was cool.

"Kurogiri's over there." I pointed and the man put his hand down for me. Seems he heard the crash as well. I climbed onto his hand and he carried me to a tree, placing me on the highest branch. I slipped my hand into my coat pocket and pulled out the palm. I pressed it to my face and watched.

The man, Gigantomachia, was literally what his name suggests. A giant man. His skin and hair just looked like stone. I just it fit with his stiff personality. Though, he did seem fine with me and Tomura.

"Everything is for my Master..." Oh, and of course, the Master.

I held on to the tree trunk as he brought his fist down. I couldn't quite see Kurogiri or anyone else for that matter, aside from Gigantomachia. The shock-wave nearly sent me flying, but I managed to hold on.

I heard yelling and gunshots. Smirking, I held onto the tree. That's not going to help. I need to get out of here. I'm not sure why Kurogiri brought me here. Gigantomachia listens to him, so why did he need me?

There were a few more shock-waves and gunshots, and yelling; then everything stopped.

I looked up, Gigantomachia standing in front of me. He held out his hand and I stepped onto it.

"That was over quickly."

He just nodded and put me onto his back. I stood between the rock-like hump on his back and his shoulder, holding onto his hair. I looked back to see Gran Torino and Detective Tsukauchi running away with Kurogiri. Lucky I hadn't been caught, in that case...

"Will he be alright, do you think?"

Kept walking, not speaking for a minute. "That doesn't matter. What matters is the Master, and what he wants."

I looked at Gigantomachia, then at the giant hole in the mountain he had caused.

"You know, you don't have to be so stiff all the time." I sighed and sat down on his shoulder. "Could you at least take me close to home?"

He nodded, but said nothing.

I sighed again. "This is going to be a long trip..."

That night, I decided to go back to school. I didn't want anyone to notice me, so I figured night time would be better. Doc and Hara didn't like the idea.

"After everything's that's happened, you think that's a good idea?!"

"You're not going back so soon. We have to deal with this first. We have to catch the bastard-"

"Doc..."

He growled, thumped the kitchen counter and walked into the training area, slamming the door.

I sighed, and Lio put his hand on my shoulder. "He just feels guilty, that's all. This happened to you and he couldn't stop it."

"I know that. But...I can't let something like this stop me from going to school. I'm already in too deep, anyway. Backing out now would just be...It's not happening."

"Well, I'm sure he'll come around."

I nodded. Hara sat on the coffee table, and leaned back on his hands. "I don't like the idea of you going back to school, either, but on the other hand...We know you will be safe."

Sharps leaned on the couch and nodded. "Plus, we can still ring you to see how you're doing. And you can call us whenever."

I looked over at the closed door, where Doc was. "I just hope he come to terms with it soon."

That night, I snuck back to the dorms. I didn't have anything that I had taken to Endeavor's agency. I hadn't been back there since I found myself in Kyushu. I hadn't gotten any messages or calls from him either. I briefly wondered why, but then shook my head. I didn't want to dwell on it too much.

I appeared behind the dorm building, under my balcony, and looked around. Nobody would be in bed yet, but they wouldn't be outside either. Ever since Shouji and the others had turned up in my room that time, I didn't use my quirk inside my room unless I'd locked the door. I needed a name for this quirk...

I jumped onto each balcony until I got up to mine. Nobody was in my room. Good.

I walked in and turned the light on. I turned around and stopped, staring.

"What the...?"

All my stuff that I had taken to Endeavors had been brought back and placed at the end of my bed.

I felt myself go pale. "What the hell?" Did that mean Endeavor had been in my room? No, I doubt it. Even if he was allowed in the dorm, Mr Aizawa wouldn't let him in my room. No way that would happen.

I went to the fridge and took out a beer. I turned my TV on and started to play Skyrim. I needed to forget about everything for a while.

A little while later, I heard the door open a little. I turned my head, half expecting Mr Aizawa.

Bakugo came in, closed the door again and sat next to me. He didn't say anything for a bit, then just got up and got two beers out of the fridge.

I took one, and kept playing. I was in the middle of a mission to kill vampires.

"Why didn't you come through the front door?"

I didn't look at him. "Why did you come to my room, if you thought I wasn't here?"

He sipped his beer. "Icy-hot told me he had a bad feeling about your work study. I tried to get him to tell me what he meant, but he refused to say anything. The way he said it...I came up here every so often to check if you'd come back."

I didn't say anything, focusing on killing a group of vampires.

"Then two days ago, your stuff just turned up, but you didn't. Mr Aizawa said the explanation he was told, was that you were on a mission and as soon as it was over, you'd be coming back. We didn't get told what the mission was or if you were safe. Nothing. Everyone was worried."

He took another sip and looked at me.

"What happened?"

The incident at Kyushu flashed through my mind. I gripped my controller and narrowed my eyes. As I played, the image of flames from the burning buildings became strong in my mind. The conversation with Dark Shadow; what that lady had told me and what I had done to her.

I growled and tossed my controller onto my bed as a Master Vampire killed my character.

I opened the stubby and took a mouthful.

"How many have you had?"

Only then did I look at Bakugo. "Not enough."

He nodded. "That must have been a hell of a mission."

I shifted my eyes. "Yea. You could say that." I debated for a second if I should say anything to him. "...I mean the missions pretty much over, right?" I muttered.

"Huh? Your mission is over. You wouldn't be here otherwise. That's what Aizawa said. Once it's finished, you'd be back."

"Yea. I guess that's true."

He turned to me fully. "Right. Enough of this. Start talking."

"Huh?"

"I'm already sick of this pitiful look you have on your face. Start talking. What happened in this mission of yours? It's finished now, right?"

I stared at him and nodded.

"Then start talking. What happened?"

I hesitated, then took another mouthful. I shifted back so my back was against the wall, and I pulled my legs up. "Fine. I'll tell you some of it." I sighed and drank some more. "We thought we were investigating traffickers. Only, it turned out they weren't trafficking people at all. I figured out where they were and went there. By myself. The cops couldn't get there until the next morning at the earliest, but the criminals knew we were onto them, so they would've moved their operations. I didn't know that 100%, but that's what any smart person would do. I was only sent to scout the area, since they didn't know who I was, plus I'm pretty good at stealth when I want to be. I followed a small group who had kidnapped a woman, the hatch that was on the island. I snuck down after them, and watched as their Boss hacked off one of this woman's wings. There were other people there too. Some in cages, some chained to the wall. There was blood everywhere."

I lifted the stubby to my lips, staring at the wall above the TV. "One of them caught me and took me to this Boss, and he strapped me to some kind of up-right table." I took a long swig.

"I couldn't use my quirks. Any of them. Apparently the Boss had figured out a way to negate quirks. The straps stopped me from using them. The cages and chains where made of the same stuff, so no one could use their quirks while chained. You could use your quirks inside the cages, but they were bound to just inside the cage. For example, if that warp-gate guy, Kurogiri, was in one of those cages, he could use his quirk to get to the other side of the cage, but he couldn't get out if it." I shuttered. "I passed out. I don't know how long I was there exactly. He didn't have a chance to hurt me. He put me in a massive cage with some guy called Zoom. I still have no idea what his quirk is. He tried to use it on me, but obviously, it didn't work. We were supposed too..." I stopped and looked at Bakugo.

"You were supposed to what?"

I sighed and finished my drink. "It was supposed to be a fight to the death. People who were watching threw a knife into the cage with us. That was after they were sick of watching us beat each other up."

Bakugo got up and went to fridge. He got two more beers out and returned to his spot.

"Thanks, Bakugo. So...That was my work study."

"That's not all of it, though. Is it?"

I opened the next drink and swallowed as much as I could. I shook my head. "No. That's not all of it. But...I can't tell anyone about the rest. Not right now. I have to come to terms with it first, then...We'll see."

He sat back against the wall, next to me. "Hm." He turned his head to look at me. "Yea well, don't go all weird on us before you tell us."

"Huh?"

He sighed and sipped his drink. "I'm saying don't go changing just because of some bad experience you went through. It wouldn't be right."

"I'm not going to change too much, Bakugo." I looked at my hands and empty stubby. "At least, I don't think I will."

"And that's another thing."

I blinked. "What?"

"Don't call me that. It's weird."

"Uh...What?"

"Bakugo. You don't call me that." He looked away. "You call me Go-Go, like you always do." He sipped his drink. "If you don't, everyone will know somethings up and come gunning for you."

I blinked again, then gave a small smile. I lifted my fist and pressed it to his temple. "And here I was thinking you didn't give two fucks about me. Ugh, don't be going all soft on me now, Go-Go."

He smirked. "All I care about is kicking your ass in Mortal Kombat."

"Ha! Like that'll happen!"

We started to play for a little while, until he decided it was time for bed. He had is provisional licencing course the next day and needed a decent sleep.

I hoped that he'd be able to pass the next exam for it. Having him out there would give me piece of mind.


	46. Chapter 45

I decided to stay in my room all day the following day. Nobody but Bakugo knew I was back, and I was confident he wouldn't say anything to anyone. That, and he was not going to be here anyway.

I was able to sleep in, not that I could sleep to begin with. I had nightmares all night and only got to sleep without dreaming at around 4am.

I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling. I don't know how long I lay there, but my stomach started to growl, telling me it was at 11am.

I sighed and got up. I got some clothes and a towel, and went down to shower. Nobody should be here today since it's a school day. I may as well take this opportunity to rest while I have the chance.

I stood in the shower as the hot water steamed up the room. The heat felt good, even if it was numbing my skin, causing me to turn the heat up higher.

Memories had started to come back in pieces, as dreams. I remembered the cops and Endeavor turning up at the cave system where Boss did his experiments. I remembered that he had actually cut someone up in front of me. How could I even forget that?! The woman with the butterfly wings...

When I had passed out, I had gone in and out of consciousness several times. Each time I had woken up, Boss was there explaining what he was doing. He had the butterfly-woman brought over to me as a demonstration. He had strapped her to another table and started cutting her. He had carved out her other wing delicately. Both her and I screaming so loud, I thought my throat would rupture.

I passed out again, and the next time I woke, she was gone, replaced only by puddles of blood.

I slid down the shower wall and pulled my knees up to my chest. I felt the tears and didn't bother stopping them.

I remembered waking up in my bed at Endeavor's. I remembered someone was in my room, but I still couldn't remember who. I don't remember what that person did to me, but that woman in Kyushu wasn't shy in sharing the details with me. Of course, she never told me who it was, either.

I closed my eyes and shifted so my face was in the stream of hot water. I sat there for a long time, not wanting to get out. Finally, I decided that I should.

I sighed and hauled myself up, turned the shower off and got dressed. I dumped my towel and PJ's on one of the couches and went to the kitchen. I may as well cook something for everyone for when they get back. I knew what their tastes were by now, so it'd be easy to cook something they'd like.

I cooked a couple of bulk spaghetti bolonese that I had promised Satou I would eventually do, and took a bowl for myself.

I finished it and took my stuff back up to my room. Well, this is boring. I knew 1-A was loud, but it doesn't really hit home unless they're not here...

I just played my games for the rest of the day, and tried not to think about too much.

At the end of the day, I started to get anxious. I knew the rest of my classmates would be back soon and they'd have questions. A lot of questions.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up. Group chat.

_Tooru: Are you back yet?_

_Momo: Yes, I was wondering the same thing._

_Ashido: You're at the Development Studio with Hatsume, aren't you?_

_Satou: Thanks for the spaghetti!_

_Mineta: Hurry up and get here!_

_Kirishima: Yea! We're all back! Work studies have been put on hold, so you can't be still at yours!_

_Jiro: Stop just reading this and reply!_

_Midoriya: We just want to know if you're ok..._

I stared at the phone and debated replying, but I just left it. Then, I got another message.

_Bakugo: You had better come down here. They're about ready to storm into your room to check if you're there..._

I sighed and got up. I suppose I better get this over and done with. I went down, shoving my hands into my jeans pockets.

Once I got down to the common area, I just stood there, shifting my feet. Everyone was so caught up talking over each other, they didn't notice me right away. I smiled under my hair. I had missed this, though I'd never admit it to any of them.

"Hey! It's about time!" Kirishima came over and leaned on my shoulder.

"Aw. Don't tell me you were worried about me."

"Of course we were. A lot has happened and you disappeared!"

"Uh, I didn't disappear, guys..." I shifted my eyes away. "Not really, anyway."

"Your stuff turned up without you! That counts as disappearing!" Ashido pushed Kirishima out of the way and nearly bowled me over, wrapping her arms around my neck. I blinked and hugged her back, trying not to cry. I had enough of doing that today.

"You have to tell us what happened!"

"Uh..." I sighed. I wasn't going to be able to get out of it. "Fine. I'll tell you if you guys tell me. Deal?"

They all nodded and we went to the couches. Bakugo sat not too far from me, listening, obviously seeing if I'd slip up and say something I hadn't already told him. I avoided looking at both Tokoyami and Todoroki. I don't really think Todoroki noticed, but I think Tokoyami did.

After I finished telling them the same thing I told Bakugo, minus mentioning the something else, Tsu and Ochako talked about their experiences. Then, it was Kirishima's turn, then Midoriya. I was shocked about their experiences, and they were shocked about mine. Even Todoroki seemed shocked about it.

"That's crazy!"

"Crazy? Your experience was nuts too!"

"So...Nighteye...He's really...?"

Midoriya nodded.

I never met the man, so I couldn't say I any feelings about that, but..."I'm about that. It sounds like he put up a good fight, though. If that's any consolation."

"He was brilliant. Unfortunately, Overhaul just happened to be better."

I shook my head. "Overhaul..."

"He's in Tartarus now. He's never coming out."

I narrowed my eyes. "He should be dead."

"What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Sorry. I hate Overhaul, even now. He deserves worse than what he got..."

Someone thumped their fist on the top of my head. I grabbed my head. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Don't say things like that. You want to be a hero? Act like it."

I opened my eyes and looked around. "Uh...Yea. Right. Thanks, Mr Aizawa."

"We've all been through a lot. An early night wouldn't go astray. For anyone." He turned and left.

"I suppose he's right."

I looked up at Kirishima and raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean that. What are planning in that thick head of yours?"

He grinned. "How about a game of truth or dare?"

I lifted my hands. "Oh hell no!"

Mineta kneeled on the couch beside me. "Why? You scared?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No. I just know exactly what kind of questions and dares you would try to get away with."

"So the rules will be Mineta's not allowed to say anything to do with his perversions."

"What?! That's not fair! Everyone else will get to ask whatever they like!"

I laughed. "That's what you get for being a creeper!"

He crossed his arms. "I still don't think it's fair."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. You get one truth and one dare."

"That's it?!"

"Take it or leave it, creepo."

"Fine, but whatever they are, they have to be done."

"Fine."

He pumped his fists.

I smirked. "You better choose the right people to ask, in that case."

"Oh, I already know who I'm going to pick on..." That grin he was giving me...

"Don't you dare..."

"Oh, I'll dare."

After the...interesting game of Truth or Dare, I went up to my room. Ochako got picked on about her crush, Midoriya got picked on about his obsession with All Might and Kaminari got dared to use as much as electricity as he possibly could. Tokoyami had asked me a couple of leading questions that had confused everyone but me. It made me think that Dark Shadow had in fact told him, but then I shook my head. No, he wouldn't do that. Tokoyami is smart and he did see my eyes, however briefly. Did that short few seconds make him realize? Or was it that I refused to hurt him or go near him?

I heard a light knock on my door, and went to open it. I opened it a little, half expecting Bakugo or even Todoroki.

Tokoyami stood there with his arms crossed. "We need to talk."

I stared at him for a few seconds. "About?"

"I think you know." He slipped past me, into my room.

Normally I would have given a smart retort, but he seemed too serious. I closed the door and leaned my forehead against it. "What is it?"

"I need you to look at me when you tell me."

Tears clouded my eyes, but I managed to keep them hidden. "Tell you what?"

"What really happened at your work study."

I frowned, stood up straight and turned around slowly. "What really happened? That is what happened. The blood, the experiments..." I shuddered. "The cage...I wasn't lying about any of it."

"There's something you're hiding. Don't try to deny it."

I shifted my eyes away. "Maybe so, but there's a reason. I don't think...I haven't told anyone, ok? Let's just leave it-"

I jumped as he grabbed my shoulders. I felt the fear in my chest, and tried to keep it out of my eyes, but I failed.

"You're trembling."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yea...well..." My voice faltered and I had to look away.

His grip lessened a little, but he didn't let go. "Who hurt you?"

I blinked and looked at him. "What?"

"Someone hurt you." He was looking at me intensely. "Who was it?"

I bit my lip and couldn't stop the tears this time. I dropped my head and felt my shoulders start to shake. I felt my head hit his chest, and his arms just held me in place, so I didn't collapse.

"Who was it?" He asked it quietly, but firmly. I could tell he was mad.

I took a few breaths, moved my face to his neck and put my arms around his waist. I shook my head. "I don't know. I can't remember. Even some of the stuff from being in those caves is fuzzy..."

"But you have an idea?"

I breathed out a few more times. "Maybe, but I can't be certain." I pulled away and wiped my eyes. "Don't tell anyone else. Nobody else knows, not even my guardian. I want to keep it that way."

"You should at least tell Mr Aizawa or Recovery Girl."

I shook my head. "No way! Then they'd be obligated to tell Doc, and he'd take me out of here for sure."

"It didn't happen at school."

"No, but Doc would make sure he's around me constantly. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy for taking me in, but...I wanna stay right here. With you guys. Mr Aizawa and Principal Nezu. All Might and Cementoss...Even that idiot, Present Mic." I sighed. "I couldn't live with myself if I left because of this."

"Your health is important too."

I hesitated. "If you can talk Recovery Girl into keeping it a secret, I'll go see her. Deal?"

"I don't see how I have a choice."

I smiled. "Well...At least you don't hate me."

Tokoyami hugged me again. "I don't think I could ever hate you."

I put my arms around his waist again.

"Even if you did burn down that district near Kyushu."

My eyes snapped open and my body stiffened.

"Even if you did kill that man from the bar."

"Toko..."

"Next time you need help, just come to me. Don't do anything like that again."

I swallowed and nodded. "Ok. I will. Thank-you."

"Good."

It felt weird being at school, in uniform, sitting in class again. It felt like everything that just happened was a dream, and I'd woken up. If only.

"It's not that elegant of a question, but calculate the definite integral. If you know the answer, raise your hand."

I chewed my pen and looked around. Everyone seemed to be having problems with this maths question that Ectoplasm had given us.

I smiled. I always thought it was kind of amusing that he of all people happened to be our maths teacher.

"Midoriya."

"107/14!"

"Incorrect."

I went to put my hand up, but I noticed that Momo lifted hers. I'll let her have this one. As far as everyone was concerned, I was of average intelligence.

"Yaoyorozu!"

"107/28."

I nodded. Very good, Momo. Even after how I saw you struggle.

"Correct. Now, onto the next page."

I sighed and turned the page. I might be smart, but that doesn't make me hate maths any less.

Lunchtime, and while I would have preferred to be on my own, Tokoyami stuck to me like glue, forcing me to Recovery Girls office.

"Come on, man. Isn't this too soon?"

"No."

"There's no way you could have gotten her to agree this soon. No way." I stopped and crossed my arms. "What's the catch?"

He sighed and put his hands on my shoulders, pushing me towards her office. "No arguments. You're going."

"So bossy..." I muttered.

"You're not getting out of this."

I pouted, but let him push me to Recovery Girls office.

Once we were at the office, he opened the door and we both walked in. He closed the door and stood next to it, obviously making sure I didn't bolt. I looked around. No one else was here, which was unusual.

"What exactly did you say to her?"

"He told me the truth, dear." Recovery Girl popped her head around from behind a curtain. "Oh don't look at me like that, and don't be mad with Tokoyami, either. He did the right thing."

"But..."

"I won't tell anyone, as long as you're safe from any more of this kind of thing happening. I really should be telling principal Nezu, but since this is a delicate situation, it needs to be handled carefully. Come over here behind the curtain with me, dear."

I hesitated and looked at Tokoyami.

"I'm not going anywhere."

I breathed out, relieved. "Thanks." I turned and went behind the curtain with Recovery Girl.

"Now, just sit up there and relax."

I did as I was told and sat on the bed. "Won't anyone come in...?"

She shook her head. "No, dear. At least, not while you're here." She took out a stethoscope and few other odds and ends, before getting to work checking me over.

"Hey, uh, Recovery Girl."

"Yes, dear?"

"Uh...Why did you agree not to tell anyone?"

She chuckled. "There's a few reasons, but first is you still don't know who did this to you, do you?"

I shook my head. "My memory hasn't come back yet."

"If I was to tell Principal Nezu, he'd want to know who is was, when it was, all that kind of critical information. Information you don't currently have. Second, you'd need an examination, for which you'd have to go to the hospital and have someone unknown to you conduct the exam. That in itself is traumatic, let alone for someone of your age that can't remember a thing. Thirdly..." She smiled. "I've become rather fond of you, dear, and I believe you wouldn't want this kind of thing hidden unless there was a good reason."

I shifted my eyes away. "Yea well...I guess that's true."

"Yes, so I will be conducting the exam itself, and I will leave it up to you when you decide to tell Aizawa."

I paled. "You still want me to tell?"

"Of course we do. This kind of thing is horrendous for anyone to go through. You need support, counselling, that kind of thing. Now, I need you to lie back so I can check up on everything."

I hesitated, but did as I was told.

She asked me to do a few more things, and all I could think is what Tokoyami must be thinking or feeling, knowing and hearing what was being said and done here. The thought made me grateful as well as sad. He didn't have to be here with me. He didn't have to help me, but yet he did.

"Oh dear..."

I sat up slightly. "What? What is it?"

I could see Recovery Girl's face, and she was frowning slightly.

"What's wrong? Recovery Girl?"

She tapped her chin, then slowly lifted her head. "This might not be as simple as we originally thought...You're going to have to tell Aizawa sooner rather than later."

"W-why?"

"Hm. Let me finish this exam, dear. Then I'll tell you." She pat my foot and went back to work as I lay down again.

What could be so bad that I couldn't avoid telling Aizawa?

Another forty-five minutes passed before she decided to tell me what she was concerned about. When the words left her mouth, I sat in front of her staring, barely comprehending what she was saying. It can't be true. No.

_You're lying! You're a liar! You're all liars!_

"I need you to come back tomorrow, just to make sure. I really hope I'm wrong about this, dear." She pat my leg.

Her touch snapped me out of fairy-land. I shook my head and got up. I walked out from behind the curtain.

Tokoyami was sitting on the desk chair, reading something. He saw me come out. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Without responding, I threw the door open and ran down the corridor. I wasn't going back to class. I wasn't going home. I wasn't even going back to the dorm. I just ran and ran and ran.

By the time I was tired out from running so hard, it was almost nearly time for everyone to go home.

Breathing hard, I looked up at where I was. A lump caught in my throat once I realized where I was.

The tree from the sports festival. I gritted my teeth and started to climb up the tree.

I got to the top and sat down, legs pulled up to my chest. I leaned against the trunk of the tree and looked up at the sky. It was already starting to get dark? I can't have been gone that long...

I heard people shouting my name, but I just closed my eyes. I didn't want to deal with anything or anyone right now.

"Up there!"

Great...

"I'll let Mr Aizawa know we found her."

I groaned. So. Who was going to come up here and annoy me?

"I didn't tell them anything."

I grunted. "I'm assuming Recovery Girl told you..."

"No. She said it was up to you to tell me."

"Right. So what did you tell everyone else, then?"

I felt Tokoyami sit in front of me, but kept my eyes shut.

"Only that you'd been having a bad day with flashbacks."

"Heh. You're not entirely wrong."

"Come back to the dorm."

"Why? So everyone can question me and try to make me feel better." I opened my eyes and tilted my head slightly. "There's no way anything can make me feel better about this. About anything." I laughed and looked up at the sky. "'I'm at war with the world; and everyone in it'. No truer words right now."

"You have us."

"Hm?" I looked down again. "You guys?"

"Yes. 1-A might not know exactly what happened, but they know somethings wrong. They will eventually come to you and ask. And keep asking until you tell them."

I sighed and scratched the back of my neck. "Yea, you're right. I know you're right. I just can't say anything to them until I know myself. Even then..."

"You know Mr Aizawa's going to want to talk to you when we get back too."

I closed my eyes slowly. "Oh hell."

That night, Mr Aizawa did speak to me about the flashbacks. Seems Recovery Girl didn't mention to him anything about the other issue I had. It was a long conversation, and by the time he let me go, I was so tired and went straight to bed.

I managed to avoid everyone else and their questions. I think that had a lot to do with Tokoyami though.

Mate, the amount of times today alone that I had thought about how grateful I was to have him as a friend...

I stared up at the ceiling, thinking. I wonder if he knows how grateful I am to him?

I'd have to figure something out to show him. After all, he was my very first friend. I would almost say he's like my best friend. If I had the guts to say it.

I smiled at the thought. Yea, right. Like I'd ever be game enough to say that.


	47. Chapter 46

The next day, I tried to keep to myself as much as I could. It was difficult, since I'd gotten used to this lot now.

I tried to keep my head down.

"Hey, Mineta! Did you see this?"

Tried.

"What's the rating?"

"All ages."

I groaned. "What are they on about now?"

"Mt. Lady and Edgeshot have teamed up!"

I sat up a little straighter. Mt. Lady teaming up with someone?

"Kamui Woods is there too!"

I scoffed. "Yea, to keep her in check! Same with what I do with Mineta!"

"Oh, she lives! Pretty sure Mineta is worse than Mt. Lady."

I grunted. "I dunno. I think they're about the same..."

"Team Lurkers, right?"

"A lot of heroes are teaming up these days, huh?"

"Lady's progress is amazing."

"...I suggest you stop talking before I have to hit you..."

"Once we're pros, let's team up! Uraraka, you can make me float! And we can make acid rain!"

"That's a ass stupid idea..." I muttered, hearing Ashido as she left the classroom.

"Isn't that kind of cruel?"

"Sero can control me with his tape!"

"Control her?!"

"Shuddup, Mineta..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Kouda, Shouji and Jiro can be the scouts. We'll be called 'Team Rainy Day'."

"...And there's another stupid idea..."

"Just because she said Shouji..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wha-"

"What about us?!"

"Don't need you!"

I grinned. "Sucks to be you guys, huh?"

"Hey, she didn't ask you either!"

I shrugged.

"Well, I would say we wouldn't need her, but really, she wouldn't need us!"

I shifted my eyes as Tokoyami looked at me.

"Everyone, start moving! You'll run out of time to change!"

I sighed. "Let's get today over with. I wanna sleep..."

"Now, let's work on improving your ultimate moves today, too! If you haven't completed the assignment to have at least two, work on that. If you already have two, then continue developing them."

Great. I technically didn't even have one. Not one that I wanted to show anyway.

"Unbreakable!"

At least it looks like Kirishima's been working hard. Literally.

"Bakugo, Satou, Midoriya! Please beat me up to your hearts content!"

I laughed. That would be fun...

"People are going to misunderstand!"

"Don't worry, Sugarman. Everyone knows what he means..."

"Sorry, I'm working on my own today..."

I walked off, heading somewhere secluded. I found a spot, surrounded by concrete walls and started to throw shield balls. They weren't really that strong, but it was more to keep my mind from wandering.

"Kitia!"

I stopped throwing the shield balls and turned around. "Iida."

"Have you got your ultimate move yet?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing, if I'm completely honest."

"All that power of yours, and you can't figure out one ultimate move? You really are useless."

I narrowed my eyes as I spotted Todoroki leaning on a wall behind Iida.

"Now, Todoroki! Don't be nasty to her! We're supposed to be helping each other, not pulling each other down!"

"I mean, first you get yourself captured by the people you were supposed to be spying on..."

I clenched one of my fists.

"Second, you get yourself tortured and almost killed..."

"Todoroki!" Iida shouted, waving his arms at him.

"Thirdly, you get yourself-"

Without thinking, my quirk activated and I appeared in front of Todoroki, one hand around his throat and the other on the wall behind his head. I brought my mouth to his ear. "I suggest you shut up. Right now."

We stared at each for a second before Iida stepped up to us and grabbed my wrist.

"Kitia. Let go." He said quietly.

I kept staring at Todoroki.

"Kitia..."

I slowly let go and backed off, yanking my hand back from Iida. Todoroki started to rub his neck where I grabbed him.

"Seems you do have an ultimate move after all..."

I just glared at him.

"What's going on back here?"

Iida moved between me and Todoroki, standing straight. "Nothing, Ectoplasm sir! We're just helping Kitia with her ultimate move! Isn't that right, Todoroki?"

He and I stared at each other for a few more seconds.

"Yea." Todoroki replied, still looking at me. "We're helping her figure out what she should do. I did say I would help, after all."

I narrowed my eyes at him, then turned to Ectoplasm. "Yea. Sure. I'm still not sure on what to do yet. Help is always appreciated."

Ectoplasm studied us for a minute. "Alright. Make sure it's kept civil." He turned and left.

Iida breathed out and turned on us. "What the hell are you guys doing?! I know you don't like each other, but this is ridiculous! And Kitia!"

I jumped as he shouted my name.

"What was that?! I thought you showed us all your quirks!"

"I...Uh..."

"Iida." Todoroki stood up straight.

"Todoroki, you can't say you're not as surprised as I am! She should really-"

"Iida. You need to calm down. I'm sure Kitia wasn't fully aware of this quirk. Right?" He looked at me with so much intensity that I had to look away.

"R-right."

"But-"

"Right. Iida, don't say anything to anyone else. Kitia is the only one with the right to tell us if she wants too."

Iida looked at us for a minute, then sighed. "Fine, I'll keep your secret." He leaned towards me. "As long as you promise to not hide anything ever again!"

I shifted my eyes away. "Yea, yea. Keep your voice down, will you..."

Iida sighed again and walked away.

Todoroki looked over his shoulder at me. "So...A new quirk. What else are you hiding?"

I turned my back to him. "Nothing that you would care to know about." I started to walk away.

"I told you to call me."

I stopped. I debated not replying for a second. "He went to see you during your provisional class the other day, right? Bakugo." I said when Todoroki raised an eyebrow.

"Right."

"He said your father looked like he wants to make amends. That's good. He really should make amends with you." I walked away quickly before he could reply. There is no way I was going to tell Todoroki now. Not after what Bakugo had told me. Not after what happened.

Not after I had started to remember.

Remember what Endeavor did to me.

Tokoyami dragged me back to Recovery Girls office after school. She kept her word and didn't tell anyone else.

"Oh, good you're back!"

I shifted my feet as Tokoyami pushed me into a chair. "Well, clearly I didn't have much choice..."

Recovery Girl leaned forward on her chair and pat my shoulder. "I understand that this is scary. It's a scary situation." She looked at me, then nodded towards Tokoyami. "You want him to stay, dear?"

I squeezed his hand and nodded. I didn't even realize I'd been holding it.

"Alright. Now, I need to take a little blood and then I need you to do a test."

She took the blood and handed me a test, pointing towards the toilet.

"Just come back in once you've done that."

I nodded and shuffled towards the toilet. I went in and closed the door. I did the test, as I had been told to do it and put it on the sink.

I paced the tiny room, clicking my fingers the whole time. I heard someone tap on the door.

"Are you alright, dear? Come out and we'll look at it together."

I stopped, hesitating. There was only one way in or out of this toilet anyway, since it didn't have a window...I picked up the test and opened the door. I handed it straight to Recovery Girl and sat down.

Recovery Girl sat in her chair, looking at the test. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to have to report this."

I sucked in a breath and leaned forward. I didn't cry. What was the point? I'd done all that. All that 'feeling sorry for myself' nonsense. Now, it was just a confirmation of Recovery Girls suspicions.

"Have you noticed anything different about your body?"

I slowly sat up straight. I looked at her, my eyes blank. Dead, almost. I shook my head.

"Hm. Well it is different for everyone, especially in these circumstances..."

I felt Tokoyami squeeze my shoulders, but I didn't move.

"I'll give you a few days for it to sink in, dear, but after that...I'm going to have to tell Aizawa."

My eyes blurred as Recovery Girl spoke.

"Tokoyami. You're going to have to look after her. This is not something to be take lightly, especially under the circumstances."

"Yes, I understand."

"Take her back to the dorm. She'll probably want a shower and go to sleep."

I felt myself being lifted and helped to the door. We walked down the corridor and were nearly outside when I heard a voice.

"Kitia, Tokoyami! Going back to the dorm? I'll walk with you."

"Hagakure. What are you doing out so late?"

"I was just about to ask you two the same thing. What's wrong with Kitia? Is she alright?"

Tokoyami didn't say yes or no. "She's going to need to be helped into the showers when we get back to the dorm."

"Oh..."

I was staring at the floor while we were walking. One foot in front of the other, I was trying to match Tokoyami's pace. Which was hard, since he was taller than me.

"What happened? Is everything alright?"

"Is everything alright?" I repeated quietly, dully.

"Uh, yea. Are you ok?"

I looked up and stared ahead. "I don't know how to feel right now. I can't feel anything. Kinda like Mirio when he uses his quirk. Like I'm falling."

I couldn't see Tooru's face, or Tokoyami's, but I dare say they had worried looks.

After Tooru helped me shower, and they both helped put me to bed, I lay there staring at the ceiling. I couldn't hear anyone downstairs, but I could imagine the questions.

What was I going to do? What options did I have? Why was I in this position? How could I do this to myself?

I should have listened to Todoroki. I shouldn't have gone and done the work study with Endeavor. I should have just stayed at school and did my classes instead.

Why was I so stupid? I rolled over to face the wall. Both my phones where on that side. I had no new messages from my home phone, and none from my school phone.

I tried to sleep, but I gave up after an hour. I got up and opened the door to the balcony. I wanted to go for a walk. Nowhere in particular, just a walk.

Wearing only my t-shirt and trackies, I climbed over the balcony and let myself fall.

I landed on the ground and rolled a few times. It sort of hurt, the landing, but the physical pain didn't bother me.

I walked around the building and down the path, walking around the school.

I walked around a corner of the building and stopped. I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Mic?"

Present Mic spun around. "Kitia! What are you doing out?!"

I nodded to the smoke hanging out of his mouth. "The question is: what are _you_ doing? Don't you know that habit could damage your voice-box?"

"I...Uh..."

I walked over, grabbed the smoke and put it in my own mouth. "There. Now if either of us tell, we both get into trouble." I took a couple of drags before handing it back. "Here. I can't dob you in now without getting into trouble myself."

He took it back, eyeing me. "Something's been off with you...What's been going on?"

I shrugged and looked at the ground.

"Aren't you cold?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

He, surprisingly, handed the smoke back. I blinked and looked at him.

He nodded. "Like you said, we'll both get into trouble."

I smirked. "Yea. Right. You just want me to spill the beans." I lifted it to my lips. "Sorry mate. I don't have any beans to spill."

"Now, I think you're lying. I went to Recovery Girls office not long after you'd been there. I found this." He showed me the small box the pregnancy test had come in.

I choked on the smoke that I had inhaled and handed it back, coughing.

"I think that's enough proof for me. Your reaction right there."

I wiped my eyes and looked at him. "How do you know it's mine?"

Present Mic shrugged, inhaling the last of the smoke. "I didn't. Until you reacted that way. I automatically assumed it was one of the older girls from the last year classes." He put the cigarette out and put it in the box. He looked at me and shrugged again. "Makes a good ash tray."

I shook my head and bit my lip.

"Hm, so the test was positive then?"

I didn't reply. I just shifted my feet.

"I see." He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "Look, whoever's it is-"

I shoved his hand away and turned around, walking quickly away.

"Kitia!"

I heard him catch up to me quickly. He stepped in front of me.

"Now, this type of reaction-"

I looked up at him, eyes blazing. "This type of reaction means what?! What does it mean, Mic?!" I tried to walk around him, but he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"This type of reaction..." He said quietly. "Means you need a lot of love and support. Whether you want it or not."

I grasp the front of his jacket, not being able to stop the tears.

"It's alright. We're here to help. All of us. I may not know exactly what happened, but when you're ready, you come and tell me, ok?"

I nodded, not being able to speak.

"Good. Now, let's get you back to your dorm before Eraser notices you're gone and throws a fit!"

I giggled through my tears and nodded again.

Once I was back in my room safely, I went back to bed. Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, my home phone rang.

I blinked and answered.

"Yes?"

"You'll never believe who we have here..."

"Sharps? What's going on?" I heard yelling in the background as I heard Hara and Doc. I also heard another voice but couldn't put a name to.

"Snake-Arms and Dox. They're here."

"What?!"

He chuckled nervously. "Yea. Apparently, Boss managed to track us down and sent these two over here to look for you."

I hesitated. "Why me?"

"Apparently, Boss was serious in his offer for you to be his apprentice."

"Like hell, she is!" I heard Doc in the background. I heard Lio try to speak calmly to Doc.

I shook my head. "Wait...So they're not there for you...?"

"No. Once Boss knew I was with you, he decided to leave me alone."

"Why?" I could almost see Tojo shrug.

"I don't know, but I think they might be here to take you."

"No, we're not! We just want to talk!"

"You're not talking to her!"

I sighed, and appeared in my bedroom in the warehouse. I stood up, hanging up the phone and walking into the main area where Doc and Hara were facing off against Dox and Snake-Arms, with Lio between them. Sharps was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, quite content with himself.

"What's going on here?"

Dox and Snake-Arms looked at me. "You said she wasn't here!"

Doc growled, not taking his eyes off them. "She wasn't. Tojo, I told you not to call her!"

Sharps shrugged. "They're not here to harm us. I want to hear what they have to say."

I nodded. "Me too."

That's when everyone blinked and looked at me.

"Are you serious?"

"What are you doing?"

"You'll listen to us?"

I held my hand up. "Yes, I'll listen to what you have to say. Of course, if I don't like what you're saying, don't expect to be alive much longer."

"Rune..."

Dox put her hands up. "Sure. Absolutely. We're only here as messengers. Seems Boss was right when he said that we might meet with some resistance."

I nodded. "Just a tad. What does he want?"

Dox hesitated and looked at Snake-Arms.

He sighed. "Boss knows who you are. What you're doing."

I smirked. "Does he now?"

Snake-Arms nodded. "There's been rumors for months about someone coming up from the bottom. Nobody knew who it was, or how to contact them directly. Boss has been keeping an ear out since he first heard about it." Now it was his turn to hesitate. "Uh, Boss said he tasted something in your blood..."

"Yes. My multiple quirks."

To my surprise, Snake-Arms shook his head and looked away. Dox stepped forward, and so did Hara. She glanced at him, then looked at me.

"It's a little more...Intimate than that, I'm afraid."

I felt myself pale. "What do you mean?"

She eyed the boys. "Us girls have issues guys certainly can't understand." She said, cryptically. I understood what she meant, but Doc finally broke eye contact and looked at me.

I nodded. "They're fine. They won't be a problem. I want to talk to Dox. Alone."

"Kitia, I don't think-"

I held up my hand to Doc. "It's fine. If she tries anything, kill the guy." I gestured towards my bedroom, and Dox followed, looking back at Snake-Arms.

"So." I started as I closed the door. "What does Boss want with me?"

Dox sat down on my bed and sighed. She smiled at me. "He wants to join you."

I blinked. "Wait what?"

She giggled. "He wants to help you. He wants to help with whatever your cause is. He's insisting that he'll be a great asset to you."

"And why does he say all that?" I asked, slowly.

"Well, that's easy, silly." She leaned forward like she was telling a secret. "He doesn't want the League to rule everyone. The Hassaikai is officially out for the count, but with that Shigaraki guy as their leader..." She shrugged and sat back.

She didn't need to finish the sentence. I understood what she meant. Tomura was childish, and he hadn't grown up in the slightest, even after our Master was taken to Tartarus, and now without Kurogiri...

I looked at Dox. "What did Boss taste in my blood?"

Dox shrugged, picking her nails. I narrowed my eyes and appeared behind her, blade to her throat.

"Well, since you don't know, there's no point in you being here. Right?"

I saw the sweat on her face as she licked her lips. "N-no. I-I'm sorry. He did tell me. He did!"

I lowered the blade to her chest. She breathed a sighed of relief.

"Boss told me, specifically. He didn't think you'd want everyone knowing, and I'm good at keeping secrets."

She started speaking again when I nudged her with the blade.

"He tasted two blood types! He said that only happens in two cases. One: if the person has had a recent blood transfusion; or two..."

I nudged her again. "'Or two'...?"

"O-or two...You're pregnant."

My blade disappeared and I sat back, head down.

"L-look...I'm not here to make threats or anything. Boss just thought that you'd want to know and us telling you might make you trust us!"

I lifted my head to look at her. "Does he know who's it is?"

Dox hesitated, but then nodded. "He said he does, but he wanted to tell you that himself. 'A piece of information of good will', he called it..."

"What else does he know?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what your-"

"What else does he know?!"

She shook her head. "That's all he told us." She dug into her pocket and produced a bit of paper. "A time and date, as well as a location. Boss'll be there. He wants to see you. No funny business. Just you and him, talking. After that, you two can decide what you want to do."

We were silent for a few minutes before I nodded and took the paper.

Dox grinned and clapped her hands. "Well, this is great! I can't wait to start a new family!"

I stared at the piece of paper she had given me. You can't wait? Mate, I would wait until the end of time...

I sighed and looked at Dox. "Fine. Get out of here. Tell Boss I'll meet him. And when I do, I want answers."

"Oh yes! Of course! Boss will be pleased!" She jumped up and ran out to get Snake-Arms.

I sighed again. "Welp. Let the games begin."


	48. Chapter 47

"Look at me!"

Everyone looked at Ashido. She started dancing and she was good.

I sighed and laid my chin down on my arms, watching. I don't want her dragging me into this.

"Dancing is her hobby, huh?"

"If you're gonna wear something under, then take your skirt off!"

I growled, stood up and kicked Mineta in the leg. Tooru took over, bashing his head. "Mineta, you can't talk like that!"

"Ashido must be able to fight well because of the dancing. It's like she uses her whole body in her movements."

"During our first combat training, I'll never forget how she burned through my cape. And at the sports festival...I'll never forget that either."

I tapped my chin. "That's right. Didn't she beat your ass, Sparkles."

"I'll never forget..."

"Maybe I'll try it too."

"Why don't you get her to teach you?"

I quickly stepped back near Kaminari. No way was I getting Ashido to attempt to teach me how to dance. I was a wreck when it came to that.

"Ok, boy, let's dance!"

"Oh, um, please teach me!"

"First the two-step." She demonstrated, but I wasn't really interested in dance.

I sighed and rubbed my arm.

"What's wrong? Can't dance, either?"

I glared. "Shut up, Electro-boy."

"Satou's baking is similar too-"

I closed my eyes. "Again, not a hobby, needs it know for his quirk..."

"It's nice to be able to apply your hobbies to hero work. Makes you strong!"

"Not wrong, I guess." I muttered.

"Speaking of hobbies."

"Hm?" I looked at Kaminari.

"Jiro. She has an amazing one, right?"

"Hey, stop that."

I nodded. "Oh, yea. All those instruments and stuff."

"Yea! Your room at the dorm; it was like a music store in there!"

I grabbed Kaminari's shoulders and nodded. "Yea. It's more than a hobby, right?"

"I said, stop!"

"It'd have to be past a hobby!"

I nodded again. "Uh huh."

"Can you just forget about my room?"

"Man, but that's a pros room!"

"Honestly, it was co-"

I hid my face behind Kaminari's shoulder as Jiro shot her earphone jack at us.

"Eep."

"Seriously." She walked back to her desk and sat down.

I let get of Kaminari slowly and scratched my head. "Well, that was intense..."

"Why...?"

I shrugged. "Be sure to ask her when she calms down..."

"We're going to have a school festival."

I stuck my fingers in my ears. I knew what was coming.

"Schooent!"

I shook my head. Where do they come up with this stuff?

"A school event!"

"It's a super normal school event!"

"Let's decide what we're gonna do!"

"Mr Aizawa, is this really ok? To be so carefree in these times?"

"Kirishima, you've changed."

"But it's true. Villains are flourishing right now!"

I shifted in my seat. Still no one knew about what I had done. Nobody except Tokoyami. If they did, what they say? I probably wouldn't even be sitting here. I'd probably be in Tartarus with Kurogiri and the Master, if not worse. I shuddered at the thought.

"You're right. It's a very reasonable opinion. However, UA isn't just about the hero course. If the sports festival is the big moment for the hero course, the school festival is for the others. The support course, general studies, and business course students. It doesn't get as much attention as the sports festival, but for them it's an event they look forward too. And there are those who are feeling stressed by the current conditions, which, starting with the dorming system, came about because of the hero course."

"Thinking about it that way, there's no excuse not to hold it."

"Yea. That's why we can't just say we won't have it. Unlike past years, this year, other than some of the people involved, the festival will just be for the school. Even if we aren't the focus, each class still needs to participate with something. You need to decide that today..."

I pouted as Mr Aizawa sat on the floor in his sleeping bag and went to sleep. I really needed one to keep in here...

"I, Tenya Iida, Class 1-A representative, will take things from here! I'll do my best to help things go smoothly! First, put out some options. If you have a suggestion, raise your hand."

Oh hell. I put my fingers in my ears again. Lucky I did.

"Me, me, me!"

Except everyone was shouting in unison. I glanced over at Mr Aizawa. How can he sleep through all this? I suppose, he'd be used to it by now.

"I will definitely consolidate everyone's ideas! Ok, Kaminari!"

"Let's do a maid cafe! This is what I imagine. This is what I imagine with more details. If I add my own desires, it's like this!"

A exclamation point appeared above my head. "Like hell, Kaminari! I ain't dressing up in a maid outfit, nor am I feeding you!"

"Come on! Let's do the maid cafe!"

"You're looking too pleased with yourself there..."

"Maids...So we'd be serving others! That's not bad!"

I resisted the urge to face palm. Can't believe Iida is considering this!

"That's too tame, Kaminari!"

"Mineta!"

"A boo-"

Tsu managed to string him up before he finished the sentence.

"Do you have a weight?"

I nodded, creating a solid shield ball. It was kind of like a weight.

"A mochi shop!"

"I see, something Japanese!"

"Arm-wrestling tournament!"

"That's intense!"

"A fun-house!"

"I don't know what that is, but I'm sure it's interesting!"

"A crepe shop!"

"It's great for eating on the go!"

"A dance!"

"Sounds dazzling!"

"A hero quiz!"

"That's so like you, Midoriya!"

I smirked. "No one else would stand a chance. You'd have an unfair advantage!"

He scratched the back of his neck, grinning. Yea, you can't argue with that, huh? I laughed.

"Let's sing 'Frog Song' in a round."

"How charming!"

"A petting zoo."

"Hand-made soba."

"It's your favourite!"

"A death match!" I rolled my eyes. Three guesses who's idea that was...

"Bakugo's unexpected fight to the death!"

I raised an eyebrow. "'Unexpected'? Yea. Right."

"A feast of the students of darkness."

"Oh!"

"My twinkling show!"

"Huh?!"

"A skit or something?"

"I see!"

"Now, any others?"

"An Asian cafe!"

"A dance performance!"

I shifted and lay my head down on the desk, so I was facing Aizawa. I had been thinking and worrying about telling my...condition. How would I tell him? What would he say? How would he react? Would he hate me after I told him? Would he kick me out school?

The thought put fear into my heart. I had unintentionally become close with everyone in here. The teachers. Some of the pros. And, something that still surprised me even now, All Might. I didn't want to leave. Not now.

"Kitia?"

I blinked and looked up. "Uh, yea?"

Iida gave me a small smile. "Do you have an idea?"

"Oh, uh..." I looked around at everyone. When I first arrived at this school, even the thought of everyone staring at me put a cold shiver down my spine. Now, as I looked at everyone in turn, all I felt was amusement and warmth.

I grinned and looked at Iida. "That's it. A safe space."

Iida frowned. "Safe space?"

"Remember when I first came here, and I was always on my own. Well, that was before you guys decided to get all up in my face." I tried to keep my face straight, but when I looked at Ashido and Tokoyami, I smiled. "I'm grateful for it. It helped me. Maybe...Maybe it might help someone else, too."

They all stared at me until I felt myself go red. "Or not...I mean, it's just an idea. Right?"

"No! It's a good suggestion!" Iida smiled again. "You've really grown, huh?"

I just looked down at the desk, smiling shyly.

"Well, I think we have something from everyone now."

"I'll eliminate that ones that are inappropriate, impossible or confusing."

Momo got rid of a lot. I was surprised mine was still up though.

"Merciless!"

"Don't ask us in the first place then."

"The local history presentation sounds kinda boring."

"That's true."

"It's fine, but the others seem more fun."

"I cannot go against the consensus!"

"We do study sessions all the time."

"I thought it would be of help..."

"Can't we combine all the food ideas into one?"

"Don't you think crepes and soba would clash?"

I shook my head. "All food is good."

"You can't have crepes at an Oriental place."

"Quiet down!"

"We should do the fun-house!"

I laughed when nobody listened to Iida. I just put my chin in my hand and watched everyone.

"Quiet down! Quiet down!"

Then the bell rang. Uh oh...

Mr Aizawa walked towards the door, out of his sleeping bag. "That was a very illogical meeting. Decide what you'll do by tomorrow morning. If you don't...I'll make it a public lecture."

"That's just studying."

"He's joking, right?"

"Everyone, let's decide what we'll do by tonight!"

"Yea!"

"Huh? Where are the interns?"

I waved my hand. "Extra classes with Mr Aizawa."

"Why aren't you there, then?"

I hesitated.

_"You're ahead of both Iida and Momo. You have been from the start." Mr Aizawa looked at me over my work. "Why don't you want them to know how smart you are?"_

_"I, uh...I just don't want to be anymore of a freak than I already am..."_

_Mr Aizawa put my work away in a draw. "You're not a freak, Kitia. You're just you. And you need to stop keeping secrets."_

"I...It's just because I've been studying a lot. Up in my room. I don't need the extras classes." I rubbed my neck. "Yea. That's it. That's all."

"Well, what about Bakugo?"

"Sleeping."

I sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed. Sleeping doesn't sound like a half bad idea."

"Yea, alright. You ok with doing whatever?"

I nodded as I walked away. "Yea, sure. Just don't make me dance."

"Awww!"

I laughed and kept walking up to my room, leaving the chatter behind me.

Once I was out of sight, I pulled out the bit of paper Dox gave me.

_Date, time and location. He hopes to see you there!_

The date was today's date, in a location I had been before. The time...

I scrunched the paper up again and shoved it in my pocket as I walked around the corner to my room and stopped.

"It's about time."

"I thought you were sleeping."

Bakugo shook his head. "Can't sleep. Something's been bothering me."

I walked up to my door and unlocked it. "Oh yea? And what's that?"

He followed me into my room and straight to the fridge.

"Something's been off with you lately. I mean, you were fucking weird before, but now..."

I sat on my bed, not looking at him. I took the beer he offered. "I'm more weird?"

"No."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"It's not that you're more weird. The opposite. You're less weird. And that's what's weird. And it's fucking irritating! What happened that's so bad you can't be yourself?"

I grunted. "Look, as much as I would love to have this conversation with you, I can't right now."

"Why? You got some place to be?"

I glared at him. Actually, yes smartass! "I just...I gotta tell someone else first."

"What, that feather head?"

I punched Bakugo's shoulder. "Don't insult Tokoyami to me. He's been my friend from the start!" I took my arm away and looked down. "Besides, he already knows. He and Recovery Girl are the only ones who know the details." I took a breath. "Recovery Girl wants me to tell Mr Aizawa, but I'm terrified."

"Since you won't tell me the details then, how bad is it?"

I fiddled with the stubby. "Bad. Really, bad."

Bakugo nodded. "So you need to tell Aizawa."

I nodded.

"He should be back soon. I suggest you talk to him tonight. And take bird brain with you. He needs to own up to his responsibilities."

I frowned and looked at him. "What do you-" I widened my eyes and hit him a few times on the back. "You seriously think it's like that?!"

He put his arms over his head, laughing. "No, but it's about time you started acting like your weird ass self."

I stopped hitting him and sat back. I shook my head and started laughing too. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

He tilted his stubby towards me. "You can talk."

I shook my head again and drank my own.

After Bakugo finally left, I got ready to meet Boss. I made sure to lock my door, in case he decided to come back.

I looked at the paper again and took a deep breath.

I appeared behind the hiding place in those caves, where Snake-Arms found me. I poked my head around and saw Boss standing beside the table I had been strapped too.

I scrunched up the paper and dropped it on the ground, before walking up to him.

He turn when he heard my footsteps.

"Ah! You're here! And not in your hero costume! This is good!"

"What do you want?"

He gave me a toothy grin. "Oh, of course you're going to feel apprehensive. Silly me. After all the fun we had..."

He was trying to bait me. I wanted to smack him, but I knew I couldn't. Not right now. I stayed silent.

"Oh, alright!" He sighed. "No time for small talk, huh? Alright. You want to know who-" He gestured to my stomach. "-Did this?"

I nodded, slowly.

"Oh, so you don't remember?"

I sighed. "No. I don't. I don't remember anything, and I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"Hm, I see." Boss pressed a finger to his chin, studying me. He seemed serious now. After a minute, he nodded. "I believe you. I thought you might lie to me, but it seems you are being truthful. You don't know exactly you did this to you, but you have an idea. Yes?"

I hesitated, then nodded.

"Do you want to know for certain?"

I looked away and thought for a moment. I looked back up at Boss. "No. I don't want to know. I don't think I even need to know. What I want...No...What I _need_ to know is; Can you fix this?"

Boss stared at me. "I can't fix what has happened."

I felt tears well up in my eyes and my heart squeeze.

"But I can help guide what will happen."

I frowned. "What will happen?"

Boss grinned his toothy grin. "Well now. I thought you would never ask."

"Eri!"

I was with Midoriya, Mirio and Mr Aizawa, visiting Eri in hospital. Mr Aizawa had explained who Eri was. That Midoriya and Mirio had rescued her from Overhaul. I had to pretend I didn't know who he was talking about.

Mr Aizawa had asked me to come along because of my Immunity quirk. It could negate peoples quirks, kinda like his, but in a different way. It meant that I could probably be in the same room with her if she was to lose control of her quirk, which was some kind of reversal quirk.

"Sorry I couldn't come to see you sooner."

"Here's a fruit basket!"

"You should go and introduce yourself."

I looked at the boys talking and laughing with Eri, and shook my head. "No. Let them have their time. They've been looking forward to seeing her. I'll let them be."

"I see." He shifted his eyes to look at me. "You have something to tell me?"

I stiffened. Had Recovery Girl told him already? I looked behind me as Eri's doctor and nurse spoke quietly together. I looked at my feet. "Perhaps now is not the time."

"Hm..."

I looked back into the room, watching and listening to the Eri girl.

"...That man wearing glasses...All of you were badly injured because of me."

I frowned and looked up at Aizawa. "I thought..."

He shook his head, and pressed a finger to his lips. "She doesn't need to know right now." He said quietly.

"It was my fault that you lost your power, Lemillion..."

Hearing the girl speak, and her voice...

I turned, walked a few metres down the hallway and leaned against the wall.

The girl...Eri. She reminded me of myself when I was a child. I always felt hopeless. Useless. Especially in the shadow of my older brother. The beatings and abuse I would get, but I never remembered my brother dealing with the same harshness.

_It's my fault. They hate me. _

_Yes. It's your fault. You did this. Did it to yourself. How could you? _

_But..._

_*SLAP*_

_Don't talk back! In fact, don't bother speaking!_

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and bend over, holding it.

"Are you alright?"

I took a few breaths and stood up straight, still holding my stomach. "Yea. I'm fine. Just a cramp..."

The nurse studied me for a second, then nodded and hurried off to do her job. What was that pain just now?

I shook my head, and rejoined Mr Aizawa.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yea. I'm fine, Mr Aizawa."

He opened his mouth, but Midoriya jumped up.

"Mr Aizawa! Could Eri leave the hospital for just one day?"

"It's not impossible, but anyway, she's going to be-"

"Then, can Eri come, too?"

I smiled. She might not be able to handle the amount of people, but still...

"I see..."

"The school festival. Can Eri come, too?"

"School festival?"

"Eri, this is a great idea! A school festival is a festival that takes place at our school!"

I had to grin at how Mirio explained that. I looked at Mr Aizawa. "It wouldn't that bad with both us keeping an eye on her, right?"

He sighed. "Alright. I'll talk it over with the principal."

"If you need me to talk him into it, I'm all for it." I grinned as Mr Aizawa shook his head and called Principal Nezu.

"...How I wanted to know more about everyone."

"I'll tell you more than you want to know!"

I sighed and stepped up behind Mirio. I gently tapped his head. "You'll do no such thing. Some things you shouldn't tell a girl, Mirio."

Mirio rubbed his head, grinning. "I guess I didn't think before I spoke, huh?"

"You think?"

Eri was staring at me, so I smiled and waved.

"Oh, sorry! Eri, this is Kitia. She's in my class at school."

Mirio frowned. "How come you're here?"

Midoriya and I looked at each other. "Uh..."

_You can't hide forever._

I sighed. "I'm here to help in case..." I looked at Eri and pointed to her horn.

"How can you help with that? I thought your quirk was Reveal?"

I nodded and lowered my arm. I moved past the boys and sat beside Eri. "You want to know about everyone?"

She nodded.

"Well..." I leaned in a little closer. "Want to know a secret? Not even Mirio here knows it."

Eri widened her eyes, but obviously intrigued, she nodded again.

"I can stop people using their quirks, if I need too."

"Wait, what?!"

I grinned as Eri looked at Mirio. "Told you he didn't know."

"You have multiple quirks?!"

"Secret, Mirio. It's a secret!"

"Right!" He saluted. "Sorry! I won't say a word!"

I rolled my eyes and got up. "I'll make sure the principal agrees. There's no reason why he shouldn't."

"Thanks, Kitia."

I squeezed Midoriya's shoulder as I walked past him.

"I'm on a break from school right now, so I can stay with you the whole time on our date!"

I stopped halfway to the door and turned.

"Date?"

"An outing taken by a man and a woman who are intimate!"

"An outing taken by a man and a woman..."

"Togata, what are you saying...?"

I walked back to Mirio and hit him a little harder than last time.

"Ouch!"

"You really gotta learn to think before you speak, mate..."


	49. INTERMISSION 2

Ok, so we are now at an intermission!

I know!

ANOTHER ONE?! Right?

Fun times!

Anyway, I'll apologize in advance for the next chapter taking so long!

I will have to wait for a couple more episodes of MHA to come out before I update this story!

Rest assured, I will post the next chapter ASAP!

I enjoy writing this story as much as you guys enjoy reading it, so I will be onto it!

In the mean time, I might play around with an idea of a filler chapter!

Perhaps a chapter where Kitia remembers her childhood?

Or maybe the memory of being in the caves with Boss and his experiments?

Could do a chapter on what happened to her and how she ended up pregnant?

Comment and let me know your opinions on a filler chapter, or just wait until the main storyline is up to date?!

Thank-you!


	50. Chapter 48

Sitting in my room, I was actually studying for once instead of gaming. Heh. Sort of.

I had music going and studying at the same time. I would often sing to myself. I didn't generally have to worry about anyone hearing me, since I had a floor of the dorm to myself. Well, I was the odd one out after all; But being the odd one out did have it's perks.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. A video.

Curious, I clicked on it.

The image showed All Might, then silhouettes of other people.

**"With the symbol of peace, All Might, at the head of the list, there are those called heroes from the days of the vigilantes to the present who shine in the annals of history."**

"Wow ok. Who's this prick?" I muttered to myself. The image then changed to showing villains.

**"Then there's the legendary leader, All For One. The commander of the Meta Liberation Army, Destro. And the peerless thief, Oji Harima. There are also many called villains by history who have had their names recorded. Before the legislative system of superhuman society became fixed, when the distinction between 'hero' and 'villain' was still vague, there was chaos."**

I sighed and rested my chin on my hand. "Hurry up and get to the point..."

**"But in that chaos, there was freedom. There was a naked freedom like that of the Anglaise!"**

I sat up a little straighter as a man in a tail coat walked onto the screen.

**"Nice to meet you, dear listeners."**

The man was older, white hair and mustache, small white beard. His eyes almost clear blue. Definitely had the type of face for a screen.

**"Here, I will bring you the grand adventure of a man of extraordinary talent. That's right! It is I, Gentle! Gentle Criminal!"**

I blinked as the video stopped. I tried reloading, but it popped up saying that it was unavailable.

"So...Someone doesn't want you all over the internet. Gentle Criminal, huh? Who the hell are you, Gentle Criminal?"

I tapped my chin, debating calling Doc. No, not yet.

I went back to studying, and thinking.

I sighed. I'm never going to get anything done with things like the Shie Hassaikai, The League and Gentle Criminal popping up left right and centre.

"The dance choreography and costumes...There's a lot to decide!"

"I'm still not dancing."

"Aww come on, Kitia!"

"Nooope. Sorry Dodo, but I don't dance."

"You're just mad because we didn't pick your idea."

I raised an eyebrow at Kaminari. "Ok, first of all, I am not mad. Why would I be mad about that? And two, where do you of all people, get off talking to me like that, huh?"

"Because I can!"

I glared at him. "Go electrocute yourself, Kaminari..."

"What do you think people will like?"

"We should do what's popular. Right, Jiro?"

Yea, sure. Just ignore me. I rolled my eyes. It was a nice day today. Didn't want to get into any major arguments.

I saw Bakugo looking at some students. "Hey, what's-"

"Sh."

"-doing a concert. For us."

"For us? What's that meant to mean? Aren't they thinking too much of themselves?"

"Seriously, they're too carefree. Even though they were attacked by villains, they went to training camp nonchalantly and were attacked again. They even had people injured. Thanks to that, we had a lot to go through. Even though it was their fault. They've got some nerve."

I watched the two general studies students walk away. I had to bite my tongue. They went through a lot?!

I growled and tugged on Bakugo's sleeve. "The one time I really want to hit someone..."

He shoved me towards the dorm. "Get moving."

I sent a glare towards the students, not that they noticed, and did as I was told.

"The school festival is exactly one month away! We don't have much time, so we should decide various things today!"

"First, we need to decide on a song, huh? What should we do?"

"I don't know much about stuff like that, so I'll go along with what you guys think."

"Same here."

I looked over at Jiro. She was deep in thought about it as everyone else talked it over.

"Anyway, since it's for everyone, shouldn't we do a song most people know?"

I shook my head. "Not necessarily..."

"Huh?"

Looked up and shrugged. "Well, as long as it's got a good beat, I don't think it really matters if everyone knows it or not. I mean, I'm partial to older songs myself." I sweat-dropped. "But that's just me..."

"Yes, something to dance too!"

"If I put together everyone's opinions, we're looking at a new rave type of club rock song."

"Gross." I muttered. I hated clubs.

"For dance music, we should really be playing EDM, but you guys want to play instruments, right? Has anyone ever played bass or drums or anything?"

Nobody spoke. Well then, this shall be interesting.

"Right. First, the backbone of a band is the drums, but I mainly play guitar. I'm still learning drums. Teaching a beginner and practicing myself will be a lot to do in just a month."

I leaned against the wall, thinking. I doubt I'd be able to contribute to this, since I had no experience with playing any kind of instruments. Was I disappointed? I frowned. What an odd feeling...

"Oh, didn't you say you were made to take music classes as a kid?"

I looked up to see Kaminari speaking to Bakugo. Oh this shall be good.

"Really? That's surprising."

"Bakugo, try playing the drums a little."

"Like I'd do that."

I scoffed. "Oh, so there's something he _is_ afraid of doing."

"Well, I hear it is pretty _hard_, so..."

Sero and I smirked at each other as Bakugo stopped walking.

He snatched the drumsticks off Sero and went over to the drum-kit.

I tried to keep a straight face, but mate...Bakugo killed it. I think I just got a new type of respect for him. Not that I'd tell him that.

"Well?!"

I nearly laughed at all the shocked faces in the room.

"P-perfect..."

"Wow."

"There he is-Mr Talented!"

"Bakugo's gotta be on the drums!"

I shook my head. These guys are gonna give him a bigger head than he already does.

"I'm not doing anything so stupid."

I blinked. Bakugo refusing a chance to show off? What?

"Bakugo, please! I mean, if you do it, it'll definitely turn out good!"

"There's no way it'll be good!"

Ok, now I was worried. He's never this negative...Not about himself anyway.

"It's that, right? Some empty promise to let students from other courses blow off steam?"

I thought back to the students talking about us earlier. So that's what this is about...

"For the cause of that stress to do that; if that's not self-satisfaction, then what is? There's no way they'd take that quietly from people they're mad at!"

"Hey, you don't have to say it like that!"

I sighed. "He's not wrong, Tooru."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

"It's true that we may not have been considerate enough..."

"You didn't participate in the discussion, so don't complain about it now."

"Doesn't it make you mad? It's not like we wanted to be messed around with by the villains."

I looked down. This was becoming more triggering than it should have been.

"Why do we have to think about how they feel? If you guys are doing this to make them feel better, then stop right now! We've gotta hit 'em!"

"I wanted to earlier, but you wouldn't let me." I muttered.

"We're not here to make friends, we're here to fight! If we're gonna do this, we're gotta be serious. Let's kill everyone in UA with our sound!"

I smiled as everyone shouted.

"Bakugo!"

"Your reasoning is scary, but you'll do it?!"

"This is serious!"

"Got it, super serious!"

"You're not being honest with yourself!"

"I'm always serious!"

I shook my head. The noise was giving me a headache. I pressed a finger to my temple. I understood where Bakugo was coming from. Even if he didn't know it, I was one person who could understand the burdens of being held by people, not just villains, as well as the feelings that went with it.

I stood up straight and went to kitchen for a glass of water. Maybe that'll help. I filled a glass and drank half of it.

Suddenly, a pain in my stomach made me double over and dropped the glass in the sink, shattering it.

"Dammit!" The pain brought tears to my eyes, but it went away as quickly as it had come. I stood up straight, wiping my eyes quickly and rubbing my stomach.

"Are you alright?"

I leaned over the sink, staring at the broken glass. "I'm fine."

"You still haven't told Mr Aizawa. If this keeps happening, he's going to-"

"I said, I'm fine, Toko!" I gripped the edge of the sink.

He came to stand next to me and pointed to the glass. "I think you're lying."

I let out a breath. "Yea, yea. Alright. Give me until after this festival, ok? We have to deal with that first. One stress at a time is enough."

He sighed. "This is the last exception I'll be making."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks. You're the best."

"You say that now."

I smirked and lightly punched his shoulder. "You never know. I might always believe it."

After I had cleaned up the glass in the sink, I went and sat on the couch and listened to everyone continue talking about the band.

"As part of my education, I studied the piano from a young age. Will that be of any help?"

"Then Momo, you'll be on the keyboard!"

"We've gotta have a synth for club music. Momo, it'll be a big help!"

"I will do my best."

"I was gonna have a girls dance group with all the girls-"

"Minus me." I said, lifting my hand and sitting back.

"-but you'll be cute, so it's fine!"

"I'll play bass, so we just need guitars and vocals, then."

I felt myself get nudged. "What?"

"You should try the guitar!"

"I can't play the guitar, Mineta. I'm not talented like you guys." I stood up to stretch my legs. I've been getting uncomfortable in my body lately, and had to start wearing my big jumpers to cover the weight I've slowly put on. It's surprising how nobody has noticed. Yet.

"-use sparks and streamers and that disco ball to fire everyone up?"

I sighed. "What are they talking about now?"

Mineta shrugged. "I still think you should be in the band."

I shook my head, almost laughing. "Yea. Right. No thank-you."

"We can do it like that with everyone participating!"

"We're using the gym for this, right?"

"Yes, Mr Aizawa has already made the arrangements."

"Then what if, Uraraka makes Todoroki and Kirishima float and then Kirishima scrapes at Todoroki's ice to chip away at it! Then, Aoyama can be a disco ball, and it'll look like light's twinkling down like stardust! I call it 'Team Snowmen'!"

"Oh hell..." I muttered, pulling at my hair.

"A human shaved-ice machine!"

"Don't tell me you like that idea, Mineta?"

He nodded at me. "Well, I gotta be interested twice as much, since you're clearly not."

"Hey! I'm interested! Just, not as a band member is all."

"I'm a disco ball? That's not bad!"

"The gym will look spectacular."

"Yes, I think it's a great idea!"

"In that case, we need people working behind the scenes for the effects, huh?"

"Hey."

"Sorry we're late."

Kirishima, Midoryia, Tsu and Ochako had been in catch up classes. They generally got back late anyway.

"We've finally made up all our classes. We can help out for real now."

So, while everyone caught those four up on everything, I made coffee. Momo helped to make the tea. She was better at it anyway.

"I see. We've decided on new rave type club rock for the music, huh?"

"I understand Jiro on bass and Momo on keyboards."

"But Bakugo on drums is kind of...how do I put it...?"

Perfect? I grinned.

"Unexpected?"

"You got a problem with that?!"

I laughed when they shook their heads.

"So, who will sing the all-important vocals?"

"Well, we haven't decided yet..."

"Huh? You're not going to sing Jiro?"

"Huh?!"

"If it's vocals you want, I can do it! It'll make me popular!"

I dropped my head. "Oh hell...Mineta, singing won't make you popular. Not being a dick makes you-"

"I can be a disco ball and sing!"

"Annnd nobody's listening..."

"Yea! I can't play any instruments, but I'm a pretty good singer!"

I covered my mouth as Kirishima started to sing. He wasn't terrible, but-

"Isn't that a different genre?"

Mineta started basically screaming, so I covered my ears.

"He's just yelling, isn't he?"

I nodded. "Yup."

Aoyama started and was something that reminded me of opera.

"I'm with Ochako. I think it should be you, Jiro! When you were teaching us in your room, your singing was super cool, too!"

"Hey, don't make this harder by making people expect-"

"It's fine, it's fine!" Tooru then shoved a microphone in Jiro's face.

I don't envy her, that's for sure.

"You're just gonna disregard the shouts of our souls? Just how good is she, huh? Huh?"

I pressed my fist on Mineta's back and pushed, tipping him over. "Better than you, I'd wager. Besides, if anyone's going to be good at singing, it'd be her."

"Yea. I wanna hear your singing, Jiro! Sing something for us!"

Jiro took a few breaths and then started to sing. Everyone was shocked and a few nearly got literally blown away by the sound.

I smiled. I'm not surprised. She's a music person, so stands to reason she would be able to sing.

When she stopped, everyone cheered.

"My ears are so happy!"

"What a husky, sexy voice!"

I frowned. Please don't say that...

"Right!"

"Alright! It's unanimous, then!"

"Then, let's leave that aside..."

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

Mineta jumped up, shaking his phone. "Why should we only have one singer?"

I sighed. "Come on, Grapejuice. You've had your shot and got shut down. Just leave it alone."

He shook his head and grinned. "I don't mean me."

I frowned as he pressed a button on the phone. An exclamation point appeared above my head as my own voice came through.

"H-hey! Give it here!" I launched myself forward to try and grab his phone. He moved out of the way and someone grabbed me.

"Let go! Mineta, I'm gonna kill you!" I struggled against Shouji for a few seconds, but stopped knowing it was useless.

I looked at Jiro, sweat on my face. "Sorry about this..."

She just smiled and then, to my surprise, started to sing along with my voice on Mineta's phone; and our voice's, surprisingly, worked well together, even though we had different pitches.

When the recording stopped, Shouji let me go. I scratched the back of my neck. "Mineta. Delete that. Now."

He shook his head, grinning. "I don't think so-"

My face went dark and my aura turned blue. "Mineta. You're going to delete it. Right. Now."

"Hey."

I blinked and looked at Jiro. She was smiling.

"You can sing too."

"Uh, I don't think-"

"You're doing it!"

"Yea. No excuses!"

Everyone else just nodded. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"I hate you, Mineta. When did you record that anyway?"

"Who said it's only a recording?"

"What?!"

He turned the phone around and showed me that it was actually a video of one night when I'd been drinking.

"Why you little..!"

"Moving on! We still need guitars. I want two."

"Yay! I wanna do it! It's so cool to be able to play an instrument!"

"Let me do it!"

I stayed back beside Shouji. "Mineta's already forgotten that I'm going to cave his head in later..."

"It's a good thing he recorded it though."

"Pfft. Right. Why?"

"So you could be a part of this."

I looked at everyone, listening to the conversations.

"I feel like I'd cut the strings."

"It's not 'I wanna do it'! Are you gonna kill it?"

"Yea, yea. I totally will!"

Kaminari grabbed a guitar and started to show off.

"Well, he is pretty good. I do remember a guitar in his room actually..."

"The guitar is the star of the band!"

Mineta then tried, but his arms were too short.

"Because of my character design, my hands won't reach!"

I had to laugh. "That's what you get for being sneaky!"

"You shouldn't tease him too much." Tokoyami said, coming over to me and Shouji.

I pouted. "Why not? He does it to me. You see what he did, recording me on his phone, the creepy perv. Makes you wonder what else he's recorded, huh?"

They both sweat-dropped, but said nothing.

"I want to dance!"

I pressed my finger to my bottom lip. Satou dancing?

"Me, too. I can move pretty well with my tail."

"I want to work on effects with my tape!"

I looked around at everybody talking. They really were getting into this, weren't they?

I turned as someone started on a guitar. I widened my eyes as I saw who it was.

"What a heartrending sound!"

"Tokoyami, you can play? Why didn't you say anything?"

I nodded. "Yea, I agree with Shouji. What the Hell, man?!"

"I quit once at the F chord. Besides, you never told us you could sing."

Shouji nodded. "That's true."

"Both of you suck..."

"Mineta, if you're giving up on the guitar, then I will strum for you as well."

"Do what you want, damn it. This is stupid. Let's get this stupid festival over with. I hope you all break a nail."

I narrowed my eyes. "Can I hit him now?"

Ashido squeezed my arm. "I got this." She winked at me as I raised an eyebrow.

"Mineta! If I make a harem part for you in the dance, will you do it?"

I blinked. "Woooow..."

"I will. The school festival can't come any sooner!"

"I'm so glad right now that I'm not dancing..."

Finally, after everything had been decided, I was able to go to bed.

I yawned as I walked down the hallway to my room.

"I can't believe they managed to talk me into singing. What even is this shit? They're going to regret it, guaranteed. I can't sing for shit compared to Jiro." I sighed. "They'll see that when we start practicing."

I looked up as I got to my door and blinked.

"Shouji? Toko? Uh, shouldn't you two be going to bed now? It's like-"

"We need to talk."

I hesitated at the tone of Shouji's voice. "Uh, ok..."

I unlocked my door and let them in.

"What's the problem?"

"You tell me."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Tokoyami.

"He knows."

I paled. Shit. Then I frowned. "Wait. How?"

"I felt it. Earlier, when I stopped you from hitting Mineta."

I thought back to the scene. Shouji had caught me around the stomach.

"Uh, you're not making any sense here..."

Shouji crossed his arms. "I felt it. I felt it kick."

I paled again. "Oh. Crap."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"And why didn't you tell me it started moving?"

I scratched the back of my head and sighed. "I guess I've just been more worried about people finding out."

"Well, that failed miserably."

A tick mark appeared on my head. "Shuddup! Only you two actually know. I'm pretty sure Bakugo suspects, but I don't know for certain." I sighed again and sat heavily on my bed.

"You know, they're all going to find out eventually. They already suspect somethings not right with you."

"And you still need to tell Mr Aizawa."

I sighed again. "You're right. If everyone is starting to suspect something, I can't hide it anymore." I looked up. These two. These two have been here with me from the start, along with Ashido. Slowly, steadily, the rest of 1-A started to feel more and more like friends, almost family. What I was hiding from them was big. Huge. So, if I told them, would they hate me for it?

"Hey, guys?"

"Yes?"

"Uh...If I was to tell Mr Aizawa tomorrow...Do you think you could help me tell everyone else? I mean, I don't _have_ to tell everyone else, but I have to tell Aizawa, and like you said, they're already starting to suspect something, and I'm pretty sure Mr Aizawa is too, and-"

"Of course we'll help."

"I'll come with you to speak with Mr Aizawa."

I smiled and stood up. "Thanks, guys. You two really are the best."

I jumped a little as I feel something.

"What is it?"

I looked up at the boys, seeing their looks of concern. I smiled and took my jumper off, and lifted my shirt a little.

"Here."

They looked at each other and came over.

"I don't think-"

I grinned and grabbed their hands, pressing them to my stomach as the tiny form moved around.

I almost laughed at the boys reactions. They were shocked, but then they both slowly started to smile.

"See. Not that bad, right?"

Tokoyami smiled, and I swear I saw tears in Shouji's eyes, but he looked away.

"Yea. Not so bad."

I grinned. "I love you guys, you know that?" I pulled my shirt down and nodded towards the door. "Anyway, goodnight. We're all going to need a decent sleep for tomorrow."

Shouji shook his head and Tokoyami smiled a little.

"You know how to ruin a mood, don't you?"

I nodded. "Yup. Absolutely!"


	51. Chapter 49

The next day, I was dreading speaking to Mr Aizawa.

Tokoyami and I figured it might be better talking to him in Recovery Girl's office with her there. It's possible that he might get mad, but that couldn't helped. He was sure to get mad either way, if we were honest.

Well, that _was_ the plan anyway.

Turned out, the next two days were busy, so I barely had time to even go to Recovery Girl for a check up.

"Are you going to tell Mr Aizawa?"

"Yes. I don't have a choice. Two of my classmates already know, and one has got suspicions, which means Mr Aizawa's gotta know, right? He'll be mad if I don't tell him myself."

"Is Tokoyami going to go with you?"

I sat up and straightened myself. "That was the plan, but now that I think about it, it's probably best if he doesn't. I don't want Mr Aizawa to assume something that didn't happen."

"Oh, I see. You're worried Mr Aizawa will blame Tokoyami."

I nodded and hoped off the bed. "I know it's stupid, but I don't want to get him into trouble."

"Hm."

I zipped my jacket up. "What is it?"

"I'm surprised you made the decision to keep it, that's all. Considering the circumstances. Why go to all the trouble keeping it a secret?"

I nodded. It was an understandable question. "It's just...I guess I lay in bed at night and thought over everything. I looked at it from different views and realized it's not it's fault that this happened to me, you know? It asked for it about as much as I did, if you get what I mean."

Recovery Girl nodded, then smiled, but the smile was sad. "I understand. That's a very mature way of looking at it. You are older than your years."

I smiled back. "Thanks, I think. I better go find Mr Aizawa. I'll do this while I have the courage."

"Good idea, dear. Good-luck."

I nodded and quickly walked out. I walked around the school and saw no sign of him. Where was Mr Aizawa, anyway? There's probably two people who would know. Principal Nezu and-

"Kitia! My favourite pouting student!"

I grinned and quickly hid my grin as I turned around. "You know, it's not cool to pick favourites, Mic."

"Oh come on! I was kidding!" He stepped closer and leaned in, whispering. "I wasn't really, but you're right. I can't really have favourites."

I smirked. "Hey, do you know where Mr Aizawa is, by any chance?"

"Eraser?" Mic started to scratch his chin. "I think he's gone to the hospital to see Eri." He looked at me with narrowed eyes. "What is it you need?"

I shrugged and started to walk away. "I just need to tell him something."

"You can tell me instead."

I stopped walking. The memory of when I ran away from the dorm and bumped into Mic popped into my head.

"You know you can talk to me."

I needed to tell Mr Aizawa, but he wasn't here. By the time he came back, I probably would have lost the courage to say anything at all.

I sighed and turned around. "Alright, Mic. I'll tell you. But you have to swear a few things first."

My heart thumped when he smiled. Why did he have to have a cute smile? Loud mouth dick...

He lead the way to the teachers lounge, which, luckily, was empty.

He closed the door and went over to make coffee while I sat down on the couch.

"What's on your mind?"

I fidgeted. "Uh, it's kind of a long story. Hard, too. It's taken me a while to get the courage to say anything."

Mic brought two cups over and sat next to me on the couch. "Well, take your time. It's Saturday. We have all day."

I smiled and took my cup. "Thanks. I really don't though. Band practice and all."

I almost blushed as he smiled again. "I'll vouch for you if they ask."

I lowered my head. "Heh. Well..." I took a breath and sipped my coffee. "Alright. But you have to swear not to tell Principal Nezu. Not yet. And help me tell Mr Aizawa." I was going to ask him not to tell anyone else, but I had a feeling he wouldn't anyway.

He lifted his right hand. "I swear. Now, start talking."

I grinned. "You're bossy, you know that?"

He grinned back. "Like it?"

I shook my head. "Not in the slightest."

Walking back to the dorm, I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Mic had reacted how I figured he would. He had widened his eyes and gone pale. He had hugged me and had made me cry, telling me everything was going to be ok and that he'd help me through it all.

I told him everything. I told him I didn't remember who did it or anything like that.

He had almost made me stay with him the rest of the day, but I wasn't kidding about band practice.

I looked up and spotted Mirio, Eri and Mr Aizawa heading towards the dorm too.

I went to call out, but Mirio jumped behind a bush. I frowned. What is that idiot doing now?

"Oh, Togata!"

I covered my mouth to stop from laughing. Mirio's face had gone blank. Obviously he had been trying to sneak up on 1-A's dance group.

"Hey, Mr Aizawa."

He glanced at me. "Aren't you supposed to be inside practicing?"

I nodded. "I was speaking to Mic about something. I need to talk to you too."

He watched for a moment, then looked back to the dance group. "It'll have to wait for now."

Though I didn't really want to tell him, my heart still sank. "Yes sir..."

I looked up and dead-panned. Mirio had stuck his ass out of the bush, while Eri stood watching the dance practice.

"Eri!"

"There's a peach!"

I pressed my foot to his ass and stomped a few times. "Peach? Yea, you wish. Tsk. Idiot."

"Ow, ow, ow! You don't have to be rough! Or so mean!"

I stepped back, crossing my arms. "Hmph."

"What? Who's this? Your daughter, Togata?"

I burst out laughing. Eri? Mirio's daughter? Wow, that's a good one!

"What lovely clothes."

"So cute!"

I sighed. Why did I have to turn up at this point?

"Midoriya, the principal has given permission. In order to keep her from being surprised and panicking, we wanted to let her visit once to get used to it."

"That's a good idea." I thought, out loud.

"Eri...I see, you're from the work study! I'm Iida! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Mineta! I can't wait to see how you look in 10 years!"

I looked up at Mr Aizawa. "Can I? Please?"

He nodded.

I went up to Mineta and slapped his back.

"Ouch!"

I turned to Eri. "Don't mind him. In fact, ignore EVERYTHING he says. Ok?"

She hid behind Mirio. I wonder if she remembers me at all? We did only meet that once, when Mr Aizawa asked me to go with him, Midoriya and Mirio to the hospital.

"Eri's kind of shy, so I wanted to take her around UA. Midoriya, do you want to come too?"

"Huh? Yes! What about you, Kitia?"

I shook my head. "Nahh. I trust you guys can handle it. Right?"

He smiled and nodded. "Right."

"Hey, dance team! We wanted to talk about-Oh! It's Eri! Hey there! Wait, you don't know who I am, huh?"

I sighed. "This loud idiot is Kirishima."

"Hey, why don't we take a break? Let's have teatime!"

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Huh?" I looked up from the place on the grass outside, where I was sitting. "Oh, Mr Aizawa. Yea, I guess I do."

I stood up slowly.

"What did you want to talk about?"

I lowered my head and shifted my feet. "It's...I don't know where to start. I was hoping Mic might be able to help explain, but..."

"I see." He turned around and started to walk towards the school. "Well, let's go find Mic then."

I blinked and trotted to keep up with him. "Uh, Mr Aizawa?"

"Yes?"

I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets. "Please don't hate me after I tell you."

"Hm?" He glanced over his shoulder at me, but said nothing.

"Eraser! How'd you go with Eri?" Mic looked past Mr Aizawa to me, as Mr Aizawa let me in the teachers lounge and closed the door behind us. "Oh. Uh, tea?"

I just nodded and sat where I had earlier. Mr Aizawa sat on the opposite couch. "What did you want to talk about?"

I saw Mic glance worriedly at me, but then kept making the cups of tea.

I took a breath and let it out slowly. "I know now is probably not the best time, with the festival and trying to help Eri. I don't want to be a burden, but I figured if I didn't tell you, you'd get mad. So..."

Mic sat down next to me and passed out the cups.

"When we had the work studies, something happened." I stopped, not sure on where to go from there.

"Yes. I heard about the raid in that cave."

I shook my head. "Before that. Something happened, but I can't remember. I know it happened for sure, but I don't know when or who or...anything."

Mr Aizawa put his cup down. "Who?"

I nodded and looked down at my own cup.

"Kitia..."

"Hm?" I looked up at Mic. He smiled and nodded. That somehow gave me enough courage to say what needed to be said.

I looked at Mr Aizawa. The way he was looking at me, I could tell he had figured it out but he still wanted me to say it.

"I..." I took a breath. "Who ever did it...I..." I felt Mic squeeze my arm. The action put tears in my eyes. I lowered my head and started to whisper. "Who ever did it...I'm pregnant."

I closed my eyes as the tears slid down my face. It was a few minutes before Mr Aizawa said anything.

"Have you gone to Recovery Girl?"

I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"Good." He was quiet for another few moments. "I was worried you were going to say it was Tokoyami."

I blinked and looked up. "Did you just...?"

He gave me a small smile.

Yup. He did.

I smiled, and then started laughing. "I didn't think you could make jokes."

Mic grinned. "And now that's out in the open..."

Mr Aizawa went back to being serious. "I want to know everything. What you remember, when you found out, how you found out. I want to talk to Recovery Girl as well."

"Oh! Please don't tell her off! I begged her not to tell you because I needed too!"

He lifted a hand. "I'm not going to tell her off. I just want to talk to her about your condition. It's past time to abort, I presume."

I nodded. "But even if it wasn't, I wouldn't. I couldn't."

"I see. Do any of your classmates know?"

I nodded again. "Shouji and Tokoyami. I think Bakugo knows too, but I'm not sure. Only Tokoyami knows the details though."

"Do you plan on telling them?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I did, of course, but whether or not I should is a different story. Especially Todoroki. On the other hand, if I didn't tell them and they found out anyway...

I nodded once. "Yes. If I don't, that would be worse."

Mr Aizawa studied me for a moment. "Good. Tell them as soon as possible. Don't delay. Nobody else needs to know just yet. Are you sure about your decision to keep it?"

"Yes." I said without hesitation. "I might be messed up in the head over everything, but I'm not a monster."

Mr Aizawa nodded. "Now, tell me everything. Start at the beginning."

Hours later, I returned to the dorm. My eyes were red and puffy as Mr Aizawa had wanted to me to tell him all the details I remembered, including when I was held captive by Boss. I hadn't told him that Boss knew about my pregnancy. That was unnecessary.

I was hoping to avoid everyone, but...

"Kitia!"

Nothing ever turns out how I want it to turn out...

"Are you alright?!"

"You've been crying!"

I rubbed my face. "That obvious, huh?"

"Yes!"

"What's wrong?"

I groaned and looked around. I wondered if everyone was here. Well, no time like the present. Wouldn't be the first time I told anyone today.

"I need to talk to everyone." I said, fully aware of how raspy and grated my voice sounded.

"What? Why?"

"You heard her, you morons! Make sure everyone is down here in 5 minutes!"

Kirishima and Ochako saluted Bakugo and ran off to find everyone else.

"Thanks." I flopped onto the couch, leaned back and closed my eyes.

"I knew it."

"What?"

I felt him sit on the floor, next to my legs. "You were hiding something."

I scoffed. "Of course I was."

"Why?"

I didn't say anything for a minute. "Because. I wasn't sure if I could trust anyone."

He slapped my legs.

"Ow!" I looked down and glared at him. "That hurt, you prick!"

"Bullshit! You didn't tell anyone because you were too scared what they would say and think!"

I pressed my lips together. He wasn't wrong.

"Hey! We're back!"

Kirishima came around the corner, waving. Ochako looked worried and hurried over with Tsu and Tooru to sit beside me. Ashido shoved Bakugo out of the way and Jiro joined her on the floor. Momo managed to squish on the couch on the other side of me.

The boys all spread out on the other couch or just stood. Shouji appeared behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, Tokoyami next to him. They clearly knew what I was about to do.

I sighed and sat up straight. "So. There's something I need to tell you. Before I start, I just need to say that I've already been visiting Recovery Girl and I've told Mr Aizawa and Present Mic."

Momo shifted closer. "Oh, are you alright?"

Iida jumped up and started swinging his arms. "You're not sick, are you?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?!" Tooru waved her arms.

I sighed again. "I'll start at the beginning then..."

Once I'd finished telling them all, they were silent. Ashido was hugging my legs tightly. Jiro had her head down, deep in thought. Momo had put her head on my shoulder. Tsu and Ochako were holding onto each other, tears threatening to spill out, and Tooru had managed to shove her way next to me and gripped my hands.

The boys all had equal looks of anger and sadness. Bakugo had already guessed my situation, but having me actually say it out loud had gotten to him. I looked around for Todoroki, and found him away from everyone, leaning on the wall. It wasn't hard to guess who he thought it was.

"Look, guys-"

Bakugo thumped the coffee table so hard it nearly cracked. "You should have told us sooner!"

I couldn't argue. I could understand his anger. I was angry as well. At myself.

"There was nothing you guys could have done. It's happened, and that's the end of it. I figured if I didn't tell you, you'd all be even more pissed at me if I had said nothing."

Ashido squeezed my legs tighter. "Bakugo's right."

I looked down at her. "Huh?"

"You should have told us sooner. We wouldn't get mad. Not at you. It's not your fault this happened."

I bit my lip and looked away, but no matter where I looked, someone was there.

"Kitia."

We all looked up and saw Mr Aizawa.

"Oh, Mr Aizawa."

He looked at me. "Have you told them everything?"

I nodded. "Everything I told you."

"Good." He looked at everyone else. "This is one reason why we didn't want to do the work studies. They can be dangerous. This, aside from death, is a worse case scenario."

I smirked. Just like Mr Aizawa to turn this into a lesson...

"Now, nothing can be done currently. Not until Kitia's memories come back. Until then, your task is to make sure you keep a close eye on her."

"Hey! Wait! I didn't agree to that!" I jumped up, clenching my fists.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is a real issue, and comes in many forms. Keeping secrets and shutting yourself away are just two signs. Nightmares and flashbacks are also part of PTSD. Kitia, you are not to leave the school grounds until further notice."

"What?! What about Doc?! I wanna see him!"

Mr Aizawa held his hand up. "I will need to speak to your guardian about this issue tomorrow. For now, you need to wind down from everything you've spoken about today. Make sure you eat and drink enough. That is all." He turned and walked away.

I wasn't really worried about the not leaving the school grounds part. Not really. I could come and go without anyone noticing now, but my issue was people keeping an eye on me.

"Kitia..." I looked over my shoulder at Ashido. "If you want, you can stay in my room tonight."

Tooru hit Mineta on the head before he could say anything.

"Ah, thanks Dodo, but I think I might sleep in my own bed tonight. Maybe tomorrow, alright?"

Momo tugged on my sleeve. "But, Mr Aizawa said..."

"I know what he said. I'm tired, guys. It's been an emotional day. You can limpet to me all day tomorrow, ok?"

This time it was Iida who came up to me. He smiled. "As the class rep...No...As your friend-"

I widened my eyes as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"-I'll respect your decision tonight, but tomorrow, you won't be alone for a second!"

I felt my eyes fill with tears again. I put my arms around his waist and hugged him. "Thanks, Iida."

Later that night after I had gone to bed, I called Doc. Of course I had told him my situation before I told Aizawa. I was pregnant, not stupid.

"I told him today."

"What did he say?"

"Pretty much what I expected him to say. I'm on lock-down."

"I see. Good."

I heard Tojo in the background. "Would you just tell her?!"

"Hush, Tojo!"

"Tell me what?"

I heard Doc growl and then sigh. "Boss had Dox and Snake-Arms go on a errand."

I frowned. "What kind of errand?"

I heard a scuffle and Tojo started speaking. "Somehow they got a hold of a document."

"Ok?"

"They 'acquired' it from All For One's little hideout, where he had the Nomu. It's about you, Kitia!"

I widened my eyes. "About me? What could it possibly say that-"

There was more shuffling and Doc came back on.

"Just get here and look at it."

I sighed. "Alright."

I used my quirk, I had decided on the name 'Vamping' since I had to use my wings to do it, and 'vamped' inside my room at the warehouse.

I hung up and walked into the lounge room. Dox and Snake-Arms were there, as well as Kaiji and Hara.

"So? Where's this document?"

Everyone looked at each other, then Doc came over and handed me a brown, A4 envelope.

"Just...Remember who you are, ok?"

I frowned at him and took the envelope. I opened it and took out the contents.


	52. Chapter 50

The lights flickered and the cameras switched off as the electricity currents were blocked. After a few more seconds, the lights went off.

A black shape appeared in front of the Master behind the glass. The shape split into two and one light turned on, above a metal chair.

Kitia stood on the other side of the glass with a woman the Master didn't recognize.

Kitia wasn't wearing her hero costume; nor was she wearing the same set of clothes she had worn near Kyushu. She wore a large, long, black cloak with a deep hood. Her boots were ankle length and the same black as her cloak. The clothes under her cloak were sewn into the cloak itself, curtesy of Boss.

Kitia stepped forward, behind the metal chair that was bolted to the floor. The dark haired woman, wearing a brown singlet, tight black pants and brown boots halfway to her knees, stood facing the glass, fists pressed together in front of her.

The woman seemed excited and ready for something to happen, but she stayed silent, with a smirk on her face.

"What do we have here?" The Master finally rasped through the mask on his face. "A surprise visitor?"

Kitia gave a small smile, not that he could see it.

"Are you going to speak, or are we going to sit here staring at each other all day, Kitia?"

Kitia wasn't surprised he knew it was her. She had come to believe that her Master knew everything.

She lowered her hood. Her Master smiled. "You've grown. Matured more, I see."

"You don't seem surprised that I managed to get in here, Master."

He chuckled. "Of course not. I have faith in your abilities."

Kitia's blank expression didn't waver. "So, you knew I'd develop more quirks..."

The Master sighed. "If you're here to-"

Kitia held up her gloved hand. "I'm not here for small talk. I'm here for answers."

The Master studied her for a moment. "Yes. So I can see. You are stronger now. It was only a year ago that you wouldn't even think to speak to me this way. I wonder what has happened to make you think you can now? Is it, perhaps, because I am locked in this room, behind a thick glass wall?"

Kitia lowered her hand and disappeared. The Master couldn't see where she had gone. The woman narrowed her eyes and grinned.

The Master turned his head to see Kitia standing on his side of the glass, facing the woman.

"No. It's not because of that." She turned and faced her Master. "It's because I finally realized something. All this time you spent raising my brother and I, I was always his protector. I was his bodyguard. I got to thinking, why is that? When I'm so much stronger than he is? Why wasn't I the one who you trained to be your successor, instead of him?"

Kitia watched her Master as she spoke. When he didn't react, she turned back to the glass wall.

"I think I finally figured it out. It's not that you wouldn't train me; it's that you couldn't. Somehow you knew I would become as strong as I am, and possibly become stronger. You couldn't train me because you were afraid I would challenge you. Possibly kill you. By all rights, I'm on par with you just as I am now."

Kitia disappeared again, reappearing on the other side and sat on the chair.

"I want to know why. Why am I like this? How am I like this?" She hesitated for the first time since they arrived. "What am I?"

The Master was silent for a moment, then nodded towards the woman. "I think introductions are in order, don't you?"

Kitia narrowed her eyes. "Dox, this is my Master, All For One. Master, this is Dox. There, introduction made. Now answer the question."

The Master grinned. "Are you sure you want your friend to hear what I have to say?"

Kitia shifted her eyes to Dox. Dox's grinning face never left the Master's.

"Oh, I'm a loyal servant to my Boss, who just happens to be a loyal colleague to Kitia. She has nothing to fear from me."

Kitia turned back to the Master. "Whatever you say here today will be shared with my associates. Unlike you and Tomura, I will not keep secrets from them." Her mind wandered briefly to the tiny life inside her. That aside, of course. "I will not be like you, or him. I will not push them away."

He chuckled. "I see you've made friends."

"Stop playing games. Start talking, or-"

Kitia held her hand up. "It's alright, Dox. We have time, don't we?"

Dox growled. "We may have time for a coffee break..."

"You have a strong standing with them, huh? Alright. No more games." The Master nodded. "You want to know what you are?"

Kitia nodded.

"Very well. You are correct in your assumptions about your power. You are strong now, and will continue to grow stronger. How strong, this I do not know. You are, indeed, on par with myself. Also with the top ranking so-called heroes of this world. You could easily defeat any of these heroes, including All Might himself. The League of Villains, the Hassaikai and any other organization could fall to you. So, why did I choose Tomura instead of you?"

Kitia kept her eyes on her Master. She wasn't about to interrupt him now. She wanted answers.

"I chose him simply because you don't need my quirks, or my power. You have your own. And, it seems, you are doing well honing them. You want to know what you are? Or do you want to know who you are?"

Kitia frowned. "What are talking about? I know who I am."

The Master grinned. "Oh. Do you now?"

Kitia raised an eyebrow. "I'm Kitia Shigaraki. My brother is Tomura Shigaraki. Our parents abused me until Tomura killed them. We ended up on the streets until you found us. You raised us and trained us. I started at UA to gather information and quirks. You stopped that mission and-"

"And told you to start using all your quirks. Why, you ask, knowing that the repercussions could be severe? Why do you think I told you to do that? What would I possibly have to gain by allowing you to become stronger?"

Kitia narrowed her eyes.

"You couldn't hurt Tomura, even if you tried. He is your brother, through and through. But why is it that he doesn't have the same reservations as you?"

Kitia thought back to the times Tomura had threatened her and tried to us his quirk on her, even though it didn't work.

"Why is it that he treats you as a lackey, and calls you his sister in name only? Why do you think he only calls on you when it benefits him?"

Kitia didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"No one would treat their real family like that, now would they?"

"Real family?"

The Master gave a sly smile. "You didn't really think Tomura was your biological brother, did you?"

Kitia widened her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

The Master didn't reply straight away. He just sat there in his chair, covered in wires and tubes, in a straight jacket. He grinned.

"What are you talking about? Answer me!"

"You were never Tomura's sister."

The information fell like a clap of thunder in her ears.

"You see, you don't really remember your childhood, do you? You only took what I told you as the truth." He shook his head. "Tomura is indeed older than you, and I did find him on the streets. However. I did not _find_ you. I _made_ you."

"M-made me?" Kitia barely managed to ask the question.

"Yes. While other people were breeding to make stronger quirks, I was creating my own. Using a combination of my blood and some other odds and ends; scientific jargon."

Kitia could imagine he'd be waving his hand if he could.

"I put together a child of my own." He nodded in her direction.

"I..I'm like a Frankenstein monster?"

The Master chuckled. "Not at all. You were incubated for 10 months and born. More or less. No, Kitia. You were created." He chuckled again. "It seems I do get to say that infamous line. I am your father."

Kitia dropped her head. She was created? Tomura wasn't her brother?

Suddenly, she frowned and looked up. "I'm like a Nomu, aren't I?"

He grinned. "Very good. You're the most perfect one I ever created. Incubated, born and raised. Just like a normal child, but different. Those runes were put there for you to control your quirks, but only as a child. Your quirks manifested way to quickly, and so much stronger than I anticipated. Now that you're older, stronger, you will have more control over your quirks, and you won't need those runes anymore. I see you have questions."

Kitia narrowed her eyes. "Are there anymore like me?"

The Master shook his head. "No. I was never able to create anything even close to you, and none of the other Nomu can even compare." His voice sounded sad as he said that.

"Why did you hide it from me? Why wouldn't you just tell me what I was? Why did you bother going to all the trouble of putting in my head that I was normal? That I was human?!" Kitia's voice rose with each word she spoke. She slowly started to stand up from her chair. She felt Dox's presence beside her.

Dox was still staring at All For One, not smiling anymore. She was now mad at him, but she could do nothing. She had to keep her fists together and concentrate on blocking the electric currents.

"Why? That's simple. You are a perfect Nomu. I wanted to see if you could pass as, as you say, 'human'. And you did. You accepted and adapted quickly to everything that was done and said to you, and you became stronger for it."

"You brainwashed me to hate All Might."

"Ah, yes. Actually, that was Tomura's doing. He was afraid that you would start to admire All Might, despite your origins."

Kitia had her fists clenched by her sides, eyes closed and shaking. How could she not know what she was this entire time? Her whole life?

She slowly opened her fists and her eyes.

"Tell me, All For One..."

"Hm?"

"Am I a complete human? Do I have all the physical aspects of a human?"

"Of course. You needed to be able to fit in completely and utterly. I couldn't very well have doctors discovering what you are, after all."

"I see." Kitia lifted the hood over her head. She wanted to ask why she was created in the first place. Did Kurogiri know what she was? Did Gigantomachia? These questions would bug her, but for the time being, she couldn't handle anymore hidden surprises. She turned to Dox.

"Let's go. I've heard enough."

Dox nodded and shifted closer to Kitia, not taking her eyes off All For One.

"Yes. Let's discuss this further elsewhere. Quite frankly, I had become tired of being cooped up here."

"Never once did I mention I was here to break you out." Kitia replied bluntly. She turned her back on All For One. "It seems this would be good for you. Stay in here and think about what you have done. Perhaps one day they'll let you out. If they do..." She glanced over her shoulder. "You better hope I'm in a good mood."

With that, Kitia slipped her arm through Dox's, who was grinning again, and disappeared.

All For One sat there, seething. He hadn't intended to create something with that much unbridled will power. This could be potentially problematic, now that his creation had seemingly broken away from Tomura's influence, and created her own little group.

He was still seething and thinking about this, when the lights flickered again and the cameras came back on.


	53. Chapter 51

During the next week, I had a lot more on my plate than just school and band practice.

I had my check-ups with Recovery Girl. Mr Aizawa basically interviewing me everyday to see if I remembered anything else. Present Mic constantly checking up on me. I had a few meetings with Boss as well. He did his own kind of check-ups on me.

I had told Doc about seeing Gentle Criminal online.

"Yes, I've seen him too. A different video to the one you described. They keep getting taken down and then uploaded again. It seems he wants to make a name for himself."

"Hm." I sighed. "Of course he does."

Tojo leaned over the back of the couch and pressed his forehead to my ear. "Well, if he's really keen, he'd try for UA."

I blinked and turned on him. "What? What makes you say that?"

He stood up straight, pressed a finger to his lip and closed his eyes. "Well, think about it. UA has had a lot of problems with villains from the start, right? USJ, the mall, The League, that huge fight between All For One and All Might, the Shie Hassaikai, the work studies. UA will be locked up tight, but now with this festival..." He opened his eyes and nodded, serious. "Yea, that's what I think he'll do. He'll try and get in during the festival. I mean, that's what I would do." He shrugged and walked off to the kitchen.

Doc and I looked at each other. "I hate it when he's right."

Doc nodded and made a noise that sounded like he was in pain. "So do I. That little brat can be useful at times."

"Hey! I heard that! Jerk!"

"So. What do you think, Doc? What should we do?"

He sat back, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He thought for a moment, then adjusted his glasses before looking back at me.

"I think we need to have a little chat with this 'Gentle Criminal'."

"Midoriya. You're fired from the dance team."

I shook my head and looked up from my desk at Ashido. "What's with the suit and glasses, Dodo? You steal it from Men in Black headquarters or something?"

"I said fired, but strictly speaking the effects team scouted you!"

"Annnd she's not listening..."

"They said they need more people!"

"Ugh, I'm going before I get dragged into something."

"Where are you going?"

I waved my hand as I past Shouji. "Relax. I can't leave the school grounds, remember? I just wanna check out everyone else's preparations." I walked out quickly before anyone could come up with some kind of excuse. I walked towards the exit, stepping around boxes and props and whatever else happened to be in my way. I nearly bumped into the creepy copycat, Monoma, but I ignored him and kept walking.

"Hey."

"What?"

"I, uh, haven't seen you for a while."

I stopped and turned, causing Monoma to nearly crash into me. "What do you want, Monoma?"

"Oh, I didn't realize you actually knew my name. But then, of course you did. I mean-"

I sighed and pressed my fingers to my forehead.

"Hey. Is this guy bothering you?"

"N-no!"

"Actually, he's irritating the fuck out of me..." Wait a minute...I know that voice...

"I-I'm going!"

Before I could say anything else, Monoma spun and ran away in a cloud of dust.

I coughed a few times, then looked up. "Thanks, Shinso."

He shifted his dark blue eyes to me. "It's nothing. Shouldn't you be with your band, practicing?"

I looked away. "Yea. Probably."

He turned fully to me. "Something's different about you. You're not as sure of yourself anymore."

"Huh? Uh, just tired. That's all." I smiled and held out my arms to him. "Speaking of different...You've tanked up a lot! You've been training, huh?"

He nodded. "Yea. My quirk isn't as flashy as a lot of peoples. Can't rely on it all the time."

I nodded. "Yea, I get it. I try not to rely on mine either, so learnt how to fight." I lifted my fists.

I swear I saw a small smile, but it flittered away as quick as it came.

"Go on. Your class will be wondering where you are."

He went to walk off.

"Uh, Shinso?"

"Hm?" He stopped.

I scratched my arm. "Oh. Nothing. Never-mind."

He studied me for a second, then nodded. "Go practice." He hesitated, then spoke as he walked away. "I'm not coming if you don't give it your all."

I blinked. "Shinso..." But he was already gone. I frowned. What is with that boy? I shook my head and sighed. I suppose I better do as he says and go practice.

I sat, leaning back on the couch in the dorm. Practice was hectic as they wanted me to try different pitches. Failed miserably.

Deku was sitting next to me, frantically looking for something.

"What's he doing?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at Ochako. "Looking for something All Might related. No idea what."

"Oh. Momo's making tea, if you want some."

I nodded. "Yea. I should." I went to get up.

**"Gentle Video."**

"Shoot, I-"

I sat back down quickly. "Don't change it!"

"What? Why?"

I waved my hands. "Just...Shh..."

**"Dear listeners, what kind of tea do you drink at what times? Before and after a job, I always choose the brand based on the size of the job. And this one is called Royal Flush. Do you know what that means?"**

"That you're a dick?"

"What?"

I looked up at Ochako and Deku. "Oh. Nothing."

**"That you're cool because you have discriminating taste?"**

**"In the next video I put out, an alarm will sound, not just to my dear listeners, but to all of society. Please wait with caution!"**

"That was a short video."

I nodded.

"Is he famous? People don't seem to like him much, though."

"That's because he's nothing but a peacock. All fluff and show."

"Yea. I only kind of know who he is, but he's a villain who's kind of famous in certain circles for causing trouble."

I grunted and got up. "I'm going to get that tea now." I walked towards the kitchen, and left Ochako and Deku alone. I heard Deku as I walked away.

"I wonder what he's planning next..."

My face went dark as I kept walking. "Yes. What indeed..."

That night, I went back to the warehouse.

"He put up another video. Doc?" I looked around, but couldn't find him.

"Oh, he's in his office."

"Oh. Thanks, Tojo!" I trotted off to Doc's office. He had organized the warehouse so he and Tojo had their own rooms and so he had an office.

I knocked on the door. "Doc?" I opened the door slowly and he beckoned me in. He was on the phone to someone, so I stayed quiet.

"Yes. Are you sure? You weren't seen? Good. I'll let her know. Yes, yes. Goodbye."

I sat on the edge of the desk. "Who was that?"

Doc sighed. "You're not so secret admirer."

"Oh, Hara. What'd he want?"

He leaned forward, elbows on the desk. "I sent him on a little errand. He found Gentle Criminal's 'hideout'."

I frowned. "Oh yea? That was quick."

"Yes. It seems that Mr Kaiji is still on good terms with his old contacts. So, you know what that means."

I sighed. "Yea, yea. I got a mission tonight, huh?"

Doc closed his eyes and leaned on his hands. "You know I wouldn't send you, but seeing as you're the only one with the ability to sneak in and out..."

I waved my hand. "I'm not complaining. I don't want him anywhere near the school, so it has to be done." I put my hand down and looked at Doc. "What happens if he doesn't listen?"

He opened his eyes, his face dark. "Then we'll just have to make him listen."

I appeared, vamped, inside Gentle Criminal's house, in one of the rooms, and quickly stepped into the shadows. I was wearing the black cloak Boss had made for me, so I was hard to spot.

Gentle Criminal was sitting at a table. A small red haired girl came in as he spoke.

"In short, they don't seem to realize the crisis they're in."

I scoffed quietly. Yea sure, mate. Whatever you reckon.

"This is apparent in how they are putting on a school festival even in these times."

"But, Gentle, I don't know how I feel about you getting children with a bright future involved."

Ah, so Tojo was right. They are going to go after UA...

Gentle laughed. "La Brava, this is just a warning."

I went to step forward, but a pain in my stomach stopped me. Now? Why now? I doubled over and held my stomach, silently cursing. It lasted a minute or so, then stopped.

"-let us go over the route we'll take to get in, La Brava. Open the Criminal folder."

He clicked the mouse for the computer a few times but nothing happened.

"It won't open..."

"Sorry, I locked it. Right-click there..."

I couldn't see the screen properly, so I shifted around until I had a decent view.

"This main road has the fewest number of hero agencies and the least traffic. On the day at 5am, we will enter a side road here and continue on toward UA."

"You won't use your quirk then?"

"No, because there are heroes who patrol the skies. After a while, we will reach a large nature park. Once we get through that, we'll be almost there. If we go carefully without making any sound, it should take 60 to 65 minutes. And then, after that...Can you see it?"

I craned my neck and saw a picture of a small supermarket. Work-Son.

"There's an old house standing in the shadow of a hardware store."

"Yes."

"This house is a cafe."

"You will not be enjoying your cup outside, as usual? That's risky!"

"The owner is past 70 and just barely getting by. In the first place, no one notices that it's a place of business, and there are only 5 or 6 regulars. But, La Brava, I must drink it there. Because this cafe carries the elusive tea, Gold Tips Imperial!"

I frowned. I know that name...

"Don't you think it's fitting for the big job we're doing this time?"

"Wonderful..."

"And because of the owner's advanced age, it opens early at 7am. We can have a 90-minute teatime if we get there right when they open!"

"This is more research than you usually do..."

"After that, we go back to the side street and past the construction site where a slightly elevated mountain surrounded by forest will appear. Once we climb that...We will arrive at UA."

I cleared my throat. "Sorry, but you won't be doing any of that."

They jumped and turned around.

"Who are you?!"

I smiled, not that they could see my face. "I'm sure you've heard of me through gossip."

"Gentle! She's that girl that everyone's been talking about!"

"The child villain. Yes, I've heard of you. You don't have a name. You are nameless, faceless." He stood up. "What do you want?"

"It's what I don't want. Don't go near UA."

"I-I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. Don't. Go. Near. UA."

"And what if we do?"

I looked down at La Brava. "If you do, we will have a problem." I looked back up at Gentle. "Have I made myself clear?"

Gentle put his arm in front of La Brava. "I cannot just abandon this."

I studied them for a minute. I believed Gentle Criminal when he said he wouldn't abandon the idea. "Hm. Then we're at an impasse, it seems." I slowly took a step forward. "I wonder how we can compromise?"

La Brava grabbed Gentles tailcoat and they both stepped back.

"I'm not going to bring harm to any of the children."

I lifted a finger and wagged it. "Tsk, tsk. If I thought you were going to harm anyone, we wouldn't be talking. Well, you two wouldn't be talking anyway." I took one more step forward. "I don't want you anywhere near UA. If I find out you were in UA..." I moved my head so my eyes shone through the blackness of my hood. "I hope I've made myself clear."

Gentle Criminal and I stared at each other for a moment.

"Perfectly." Gentle said slowly.

I grinned. "Oh, good." I turned and started to walk away. I felt something move, so I stopped. "Oh, by the way. Your quirks don't work me." I glanced over my shoulder. "So, don't bother trying."

"W-who are you?"

I smirked. "We."

"Huh?"

"_We_. We are the Shadow Legion."

La Brava and Gentle Criminal stared at me with wide, shaky eyes.

Still smirking, I vamped out of the house.

"Ah, Kitia. My favourite patient!"

I followed Dox into a brightly lit room.

"Hm. Quite a bit brighter than your last office. Cleaner too."

Boss stood at a table covered in tools. He was dressed in a white lab coat. "Yes. The last place was, unfortunately, necessary. Lost a lot of my specimens too." He sighed heavily. "A lot of regrets." He brightened up and clapped his hands. "But, I have you! You are quite the specimen yourself, you know?"

I grunted. "Don't remind me. I still haven't fully processed that information yet."

"Yes, yes. I understand. Anywho, please lie down on the bed there. Good girl. Now, all I want to do today is check the heartbeat and all that necessary stuff."

I positioned myself so I was comfortable enough. Dox sat on a chair next to me and held my hand, smiling.

"Oh, have you told your brother yet?"

I scoffed. "No. Could you imagine what he would do if he found out? Besides, he's currently busy." I shifted slightly. "I also don't think he's taking Kurogiri's capture too well."

Boss lifted my shirt gingerly and put some kind of cold gel on my stomach. He switched on a monitor and picked up a small, handheld x-ray thing. He pat my free hand.

"Now, don't you worry. This won't hurt. I'm just doing an ultrasound. Did your nurse...What was her name?"

"Recovery Girl."

"Yes. Did she do one yet?"

I shook my head.

"Good. I'll be able to rig it if I need to."

"Uh, rig it?"

Boss grinned, showing his sharp, needley teeth. "In circumstances like these, it's not hard to imagine how your body can react. Also, there's the fact of your multiple quirks, the quirks you haven't discovered yet. And then there's the f-"

"Alright! I get it ok? You can have her ultrasound show something different to yours."

He looked at me with sympathy and pat my hand again. "I apologize if I upset you. Now." He grinned again. "Let's see how our little bundle is doing!"

He pressed the hand-held to my stomach and moved it around. I looked at the monitor and watched, fascinated, as it showed black and white static. It showed a black mass, outlined with whiteish grey.

"That." Boss said to me gently. "Is your baby."

"My...My baby?"

I felt Dox squeeze my hand, but I didn't look at her. I couldn't stop staring at the screen. This...thing. This...Tiny life.

"It's yours."

I blinked. Boss said it as though he could read my mind.

"Yours and ours. No one else's. This child is going to have a lot of love."

I squeezed Dox's hand, but kept my eyes on the screen.

"Ah. Well."

I blinked again and looked at Boss. "What? What is it?"

He face was expressionless as he moved the hand-held thing around a bit more.

"Boss?"

He stopped for a moment and studied the screen. "Hm, well it seems that there might be..."

I waited for him to finish the sentence, but he didn't.

"Might be what?"

"Huh? Oh, yes." He turned back to me, removed the hand-held and cleaned the gel off with a clean towel. "There's not one, but two babies in there."

"Wait, what?!" I sat up quickly.

Boss nodded and pointed to the screen. "See this?" He traced his finger over the silver outline.

I nodded.

"Well, that's one." He shifted his finger to another shaped and traced. "And this is two. You're having twins, my girl."

I sat, staring at the screen.

Twins?

What?


	54. Chapter 52

I stood on the stage, off to the side in the gym. Everyone wanted to get one last practice in just at the last minute.

But I was distracted. That last consultation with Boss...

Of course, I had to tell Doc and the others. They were as shocked as I was.

In the end, we devised a way that we could keep it secret. Boss said he could find a way to show only one baby, once Recovery Girl started doing these ultrasounds.

I didn't know what difference it would make if there was one or two babies, but I didn't want the drama with Mr Aizawa, 1-A or Principal Nezu, once he was eventually told.

Then there was the issue with Gentle Criminal. Did I scare him and his little red haired friend? Yes. Did I think he would still ignore me and go ahead with his plan anyway? Yes.

How were we going to stop him from sneaking into UA?

I tapped my chin. Maybe, we didn't have to stop him. As long as he got in and out without being seen or the alarms going off, there wouldn't be an issue.

I closed my eyes and groaned. But I wouldn't be able to help him, because if I was caught, that would be the end of that.

Kirishima's voice cut through my thoughts. "The gym's closing soon! Let's do a final check and one last run-through!"

Jiro came over to me. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Uh, yea sure."

"You don't have to sing if you don't want too. I got it."

I smiled. "No, it's fine. You don't have to mollycoddle me. I'm pregnant, not dead." I grinned. "Besides, it'll take my mind off things."

"Well, if you're sure..."

I nodded. "As long as I don't stuff it up."

Jiro laughed. "You'll be fine. We'll both be singing anyway."

"And I'm extremely grateful for that."

I followed Jiro back to the others.

"I am getting nervous."

I bumped Momo gently. "If anyone's gonna be fine, it's you."

"You think so?"

I nodded. "Sure. The only one likely to flake, is me. For obvious reasons."

"I think you will be fine as well."

I smiled. "Thanks, Momo."

The doors to the gym flew up and we all jumped.

"It's already 9pm! Students should only be here till nine!"

"Shoot, let's go home."

We all quickly walked past Hound-Dog. I was the last one to pass him.

He sniffed as I stepped passed him.

"Kitia."

"Hm? Yes, sir?"

He looked down at me with his small, dark eyes. The way he was looking at me kind of unnerved me.

"I want to speak with you before you go back to the dorm." His voice was a low, soft growl compared to other times when he spoke. He normally just yelled a lot.

"Ah, sure. Let me just tell the others."

He nodded and went to find Iida.

"Hey, Iida."

He waved his arm up and down. I had to duck out of the way. "Oh, Kitia! We're all set to go back to the dorm now!"

"Uh, actually, Hound-Dog wants to talk to me about something."

He put his arm down and looked at me with concern. "Did he say what it was about?"

I shook my head. "Though I could probably guess..."

"Will you be alright?"

"Oh, yea. Of course. If I'm safe with anyone, it's Hound-Dog, right?"

Iida smiled. "Right. Well, we'll see you at the dorm then. Don't be too late. The school festival starts at 9am, and you need rest."

"Sure."

They all headed back to the dorm and I went back to Hound-Dog.

"You wanted to speak to me, sir?"

He growled a little, then pointed the ground. "Sit."

I blinked as he sat on the ground himself, crossed-legged.

"Oh, ok." I sat down and positioned myself so I was comfortable.

He studied me for a moment. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

I looked at him and turned my head slightly, blinking. "Sir?"

He growled again. "You smell different."

I widened my eyes. Of course! Hound-Dog has a wicked sense of smell. Of course he'd be able to tell the difference.

I face-palmed, then peeked through my fingers at him. "No point in hiding anything from you, huh?"

I couldn't tell if he smiled or not. Not with that muzzle on his snout.

He shook his head and made a noise that sounded cross between a growl and a purr. "They made me the counselor for a reason."

I took my hands down. I looked at him and laughed, closing my eyes. "Well, I guess that's true. Nothing can get past you, huh?"

"Have you told anyone?" His voice was gruff, but gentle. Seems that he wasn't as scary as everyone thought.

I nodded. "1-A know. Mr Aizawa and Present Mic know. Oh, and so does Recovery Girl. That's as far as I want it to go for now."

"Does Principal Nezu know?"

I shook my head. "It's not that I don't want to tell him, it's just..." I thought about the real reason. My memories. But then I thought about the school festival and how excited everyone was. "With everything that's already happened, I don't want anyone to miss out on this." I shifted and stretched my arms over my head. "That, and I can't actually remember anything about it, so there's no point in bringing it up right now."

"You have no memory?" He growled a little louder. I could feel the tension, so I knew he was mad.

I quickly put my arms down and waved my hands, my eyes closed and sweat on my face. "It's not that big of a deal. Honest. I don't remember what happened, so I don't have flashbacks or nightmares!" That was a total lie, but even Hound-Dog wouldn't be able to figure that out.

"Somebody hurt a student..."

"Uh..." Uh, oh...

I sat back quickly, and stared as Hound-Dog jumped up and howled angrily, with his huge arms in the air.

"Hound-Dog, sir! Please calm down! It was nobody here. It was-"

He looked down at me breathing heavily, and lowered his arms. "Work studies...Grr..."

"Uh, yea. How did you know that?"

He puffed out a few more times, then held his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up.

"Your hormones. I can smell the change in hormones."

I shifted a little and took my hand back, sweat on my face. "Well, that was straight forward. And a little creepy..."

"Hmph. I'll walk you back to the dorms. Come." He walked passed me and towards the dorms.

I smiled and shook my head. I don't think I could think of Hound-Dog as scary ever again now.

He glanced over his shoulder. "COME!" He shouted.

I jumped, the sweat flying off me. "Coming!"

Ok, so maybe he was still scary.

He put his hand on my shoulder as we walked towards he dorms and squeezed slightly.

I smiled up at him. Scary, but only a little.

I finally got back to the dorm, after making Hound-Dog swear he wouldn't tell Principal Nezu until at least after the festival was over. He had, surprisingly, agree. Although grudgingly.

When I walked into the common area, I was surprised to see there were still a few people up.

"Kitia! You're back!"

"Iida? I'm surprised you're still up." I looked around and saw Kaminari and Mineta running around in circles. I shook my head. "I'm not surprised to see those two are still up..."

"Quiet down, you two! Some people are sleeping!"

I wandered over to Aoyama and Midoryia as Kaminari started to tease Jiro.

"Hey, Kitia."

"Hey guys." I stood at the end of the table. "What you doin'?"

"Oh, just checking that everything is ready and safe for tomorrow."

I nodded. "Good idea."

"Shouldn't you be sitting, mademoiselle?"

I breathed out. "Now that you mention it, my legs are a bit tired."

Aoyama tapped the chair next to him and I sat down.

Midoryia picked up the rope that was meant to carry Aoyama over the crowd tomorrow.

"It's frayed. Wow! We did abuse it quite a bit during practice."

"It's proof of our friendship!"

I shook my head. "Maybe, but it's dangerous to use now."

"Sorry, I didn't realize."

"Why don't you ask Momo to make you one?"

I shook my head at Kaminari and opened my mouth, but Ashido beat me to it.

"Momo's already sleeping! Don't treat her like a handy tool!"

"But people use me as a charger..."

"This is what it means to look down on men..."

I grinned. "No. Just you two."

They both glared at me, as I scratched the back of my head, giggling.

"I'll go buy a new rope tomorrow morning. I'm the one who didn't realize it was frayed. There's a few other things I want to buy too."

"Wait, but the performance starts at ten tomorrow. Most stores don't open until 9, right?"

I thought back to the shop next to the tea place Gentle Criminal had planned to visit. Suddenly, a light-bulb appeared above my head.

"Hey, Deku."

"Yea?"

"There's a shop not too far from here that opens at 8. It's called Work-Son. That's probably your best bet if you wanna be back here in time." I sighed and put my chin my hand. "I would come with you, but I'm on lock-down..."

"Thanks, Kitia! Yea, I know that place you're talking about. Good idea."

"That's cutting it pretty close..."

I waved my hand. "It'll be fine. Have faith in his determination for everyone to have a good time."

Midoryia nodded. "Yea."

"Now, I should be getting to sleep!"

"Yes."

I nodded and stood up. "I agree with Dodo. I'm going. Mineta, Kaminari...You two better go to sleep too. I don't wanna hear either of you whinging tomorrow."

They saluted as I walked away.

The next morning, I woke up earlier than I intended. I got up, showered and wandered around. I wasn't needed to help with the rest of the set-up. Well, more to the point, nobody would let me lift anything.

I sighed as I wandered around the school, watching everyone set-up their own activities for the festival.

"Kitia!"

"Hm?" I turned around and saw Hound-Dog walking towards me.

"Grr...I want you to...Grr...Help me on patrol this morning."

I frowned. "Me? You want my help?"

"Yes. Grr. Now, let's go. Come."

He walked off and I had to trot to keep up with him.

Once we got to the forested area, he slowed down.

"So, uh, why did you want me to help you patrol?"

We walked further into the forest, with him sniffing every few minutes.

"I thought you might be bored."

I nodded. "Ah. You spoke to Mr Aizawa."

"Yes. Grr. He's concerned you're not getting enough exercise."

I dead-panned. "Hey! I'm getting plenty!" I crossed my arms and pouted, but kept following him.

He stopped and sniffed around.

"What's wrong?"

He sniffed again and growled. "Not sure. Hm." He looked around, growling. "We should split up."

I went to argue, but I stopped, thinking. "Right. I'll go this way." I pointed towards area where Gentle and La Brava expected to get in.

"Hmph." Hound-Dog went to walk away.

"Wait!"

"Grr?"

"Uh, what will I do if I need you?"

He turned and handed me a whistle. I took it and turned it over in my hand.

"A dog whistle?"

"Only I can hear it, and it won't alert anyone else." He started walking away. "Keep it on you. Don't lose it."

I smiled. "Yes, sir!"

I walked and walked until my legs were sore. I leaned against a tree and sighed. "I wonder how Midoryia is doing against Gentle and La Brava." I smirked. "Lucky that he needed to do shopping, or I would have been in deep-" I heard a noise to my right and looked up. "I wonder..."

I walked until I got to the wall. "Dammit!" I puffed, then smirked. I looked around, then Vamped to the other side, and kept walking.

The sounds of a fight got closer and I started to hum a tune. I swung the whistle around my finger and started to skip towards the noise.

I peeked out from behind a tree just in time to see Gentle Criminal stomp on Midoryia.

I bared my teeth and went to step out, but Midoryia was still moving.

"I've fought against stronger, faster people. I haven't lost yet!"

I smiled. "Hmph. Strong kid." I muttered. I looked at Gentle Criminal. He was glowing with pink-purple aura, and he seemed to be stronger than he was originally. I looked at the girl, La Brava. Her quirk, perhaps?

Midoryia flicked at Gentle, but he moved. Midoryia got up to face them, and they seemed concerned or worried.

"I think it's about time I called in re-enforcement's. Hold on Midoryia. Shouldn't be too long." I Vamped back inside the school grounds, near the wall. The sounds were almost clear.

I smirked. "Good. Now, Hound-Dog shouldn't be too far." I lifted the whistle to my lips and blew. I couldn't hear the sound, but it worked. Hound-Dog came trotting through the trees about 30 seconds later.

I pointed to the wall. "I hear something there. Sounds like a fight. It might not have anything to do with us, but it's too close for my liking."

Hound-Dog growled. "Agreed. Let's go find Ectoplasm. Grr."

I nodded. "Do you want me to wait here?"

"Grr. No. Come."

Before I could say anything, he grabbed me and pushed me up onto his back before he started to run back towards the school.

I held to the fur on his head. This was extremely unexpected, but I said nothing.

Once we got back to the school, he let me down and we found Ectoplasm fairly quickly. We explained the situation and they went off to deal with it.

I smirked. Let's see Gentle Criminal get out of this one. I checked the time. Do I have time to call Doc? Yea, I've got time.

I pulled out my phone.

"Doc?"

"What's wrong?"

I grinned, my face dark. "Gentle Criminal has been dealt with."

"Oh? Already?" I heard the amusement in his voice.

"I sent a certain green-haired friend on an errand." I shrugged. "I just happened to point him in the same direction."

"I see. Were heroes involved?"

"Hound-Dog and Ectoplasm are on their way now."

"And the festival?"

"Heh. Still up and running."

"Don't you think they'll still shut it down?"

I thought for a moment, then shook my head. "I don't think so. No alarms went off, and no one got into the school. I'll just have to wait for Midoryia to get back."

"Hm. Well, good luck with the concert."

"Yes. I'll call you later."

"Right." Doc hung up.

I put my phone away and grinned again.

Oh, how I missed all the action of being a villain.


	55. Chapter 53

I wandered around the festival, bee-lining for the Gym, when I spotted Snipe. I don't think Hound Dog or Ectoplasm had time to tell anyone else where they were going...

I sighed and went up to Snipe, tugging on his sleeve.

"Kitia. What's wrong?"

"Uh, Ectoplasm and Hound Dog had to go check something out. I'm not sure if they told anyone. They should be fine, but..."

He nodded. "You're concerned something's happened to jeopardize the festival."

I scratched the back of my neck. "Heh. Yea. I don't want to be the one that-"

He put up his hand. "I understand. I'll call them." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hound Dog, Ectoplasm, any-" He glanced at me. "-irregularities? Please report."

He listened for a moment. "What the fu-heck?"

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. Snipe listened for another few moments, then hung up.

"So?"

He looked at me. "They said there was no emergency."

I sighed, relieved. "Good. Well, then I had better get to the Gym before my classmates freak out. If they haven't started already..." I waved and headed towards the Gym.

I headed into the locker area and already heard shouting.

I sighed and poked my head in.

"Why's that guy taking so long buying one thing?"

"Jeez!"

I sighed again and stepped into the room.

"There you are!"

I jumped back as Ashido leapt at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I didn't push her off. It seemed so long ago since the last time she did that. I just smiled. But it didn't last long.

"We have an outfit for you!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Ashido smirked as Tooru lifted up the same yellow dress the girls all wore. Minus Jiro and Momo.

"Ah. No."

"I told you she wouldn't take it well..."

I shook my head and raised my hands, backing away. "I am not wearing-"

The girls all looked at each other and grinned.

"Oh crap..."

They jumped on me and dragged me into the girls changing room. They tore all my clothes off and shoved the dress on.

I sat on one of the benches and pouted as they fixed up and straightened the dress and brushed my hair out.

"You guys suck..." I sighed. "Why am I the only girl in the band wearing this? I'm not the lead singer."

Jiro pulled my up and looked me over. "No, we're sharing the singing, but you'll be up front."

I sweat-dropped. "You're joking. Right?"

She shook her head. "You'll have a microphone, that's all. You need to stand out."

I sighed heavily and growled. "Fine. You owe me for this..."

We walked out of the changing room and back to everyone else.

"Is Deku back yet?"

Kouda shook his head. "Aoyama has gone to wait for him."

"Kitia! You look great!"

"Yea!"

I looked at Mineta and Kaminari skeptically. "Uh huh, sure. You would say that."

"Oh come on. Don't be like that!" Kirishima put his arm around my shoulders. "We all gotta get pumped up!"

"Hmph. Let's save that energy for the concert, huh? We're gonna need it."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Huh?" I blinked and looked up at Mirio.

He smiled and held up his hand. "I don't know much about you. Nothing actually, but I can tell. You're sad and skepticism is keeping you from getting too close to anyone. What do you say about letting that go? Just for one day?"

I searched Mirio with narrowed eyes. Before he lost his quirk, it had creeped me out. In fact, Mirio Togata creeped me out as a general rule, but he had grown on me. I glanced down at Eri, who hadn't stopped clinging to him. Everyone thought we were doing this concert for them. Well, it was actually for her. I don't care what anyone says or who tries to deny it. They just wanted to make her happy for once in her short, miserable life.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Fine. Just this once." I opened my eyes and looked Mirio right in the eyes. "Make sure you get a good view."

He grinned and gave me a thumbs up. "Of course."

Finally it was time for the concert. I had snuck up to a corner of the Gym and hidden a camera there. I wanted to show Doc and the others what we had been preparing for. Of course, I could've just asked, but...I really didn't wanna ask.

_Wow, I really am bored._ I thought to myself as I fiddled with my collar.

"Relax." Shouji put his hand on my shoulder.

I breathed out and nodded. "Yea. Thanks, Shouji." I shook myself out.

"There are more people here than I thought there'd be!" Ochako's voice sounded nervous as she peeked out at the crowd from the curtain.

I briefly wondered if Shinso was out there. I shook my head. No, he'd be off doing his own thing.

"Deku's not here yet?!"

"What is that slowpoke doing at a time like this?!"

"Relax." Everyone looked at me. Probably because of my blunt tone of voice. "He'll be here. Why is it I'm the only one not freaking out about it?"

"Because you are a freak!"

"Shuddup, Mineta...You can't talk."

"Hey, guys!"

I nodded. "Speak of the devil..."

"Deku!"

"You just made it!"

"Yea, sorry everyone."

"Come on. It's nearly time." Jiro lead the way onto the stage. I followed and took up my place, just a step or two to the left of her. I stood in front of the microphone and glanced back at her. She stood in front of her own microphone and adjusted the guitar she had. She looked at me, smiled and nodded. I nodded back and breathed out.

The lights all went out and a siren sounded.

The curtain went up and the crowd started to shout up at us. For some reason, they were shouting Momo's name. Seemed odd, but oh well.

I breathed out again and looked over the crowd. I couldn't see much, so I used my Mapping quirk. Crap. I shouldn't have done that.

I closed my eyes and gripped the microphone pole. In that brief glance, I had spotted Present Mic and Mr Aizawa, Eri and Mirio. I saw the two kids from General Studies that had mocked the idea of the concert. I hadn't seen Shinso, though, and for some reason, that made me sad.

Bakugo and Kirishima's shouting brought me back to the stage and there was Bakugo's explosion that marked the start of the concert.

The music started and everyone else started dancing. I stood there, with my eyes closed, waiting.

"Thanks for coming today!" Jiro's shout queued us in to start singing.

We started at the same time. Good. We didn't screw up.

_You're sad and skepticism is keeping you from getting too close to anyone. What do you say about letting that go? Just for one day?_

Alright, Mirio. I'll play your game. I gripped the microphone and sang harder. I don't know whether it surprised anyone else or not, but I surprised myself.

Aoyama, Midoriya and the rest of the effects team started their bit. Aoyama's lasers. That was the start.

Then.

Momo's confetti fireworks and Todoroki's ice, covering the space above our heads. The girls all dancing around Mineta, then jumping up onto the ice paths. Kirishima with a block of ice shaving it onto Aoyama's laser.

Jiro and I stood together, singing out.

Well well. What do you know? It was fun.

The crowd went nuts as we finished and I stood back, breathing hard. That was harder than I expected. I grinned and laughed.

As we stepped off the stage, Kaminari nudged me.

"What?"

He grinned. "And you thought you wouldn't enjoy it."

I smirked. "Shuddup, Buzz-cut. I wanna go see-"

"Kitia!" Ashido threw herself at me and nearly bowled me over.

"Ouch! Calm down, Dodo! Jeez!"

"You did so good!"

I shook my head. "Jiro did better."

"I think we worked well together." Jiro said, nudging my shoulder. "Especially once you started actually trying."

"Yea! You didn't sound like that on Mineta's video or in practice!"

"You held back."

I flinched as Bakugo came up to me. "Yea, I guess, I don't know..."

"Good."

I frowned and looked up at him. "Huh?"

"This is one time I'm glad you did. Showed them all not to underestimate us. Tsk. Idiot." He turned and walked off.

I kept frowning, not entirely sure I understood the tone in which he said that.

"You did do well, Kitia. Now, what was it you wanted to see?"

I looked up at Iida. "Uh, I wanna see 1-Bs play."

"Alright. You go ahead. I'm sure everyone else wants to look around too."

"Thanks, Iida."

"I want you to go with someone though."

I frowned. "Why? We're only at school."

"I'll take her."

We turned around as Shinso came up to us. "It can't be for long, since I have to do something as well."

Iida bowed to him. "Thank-you, Shinso. That would be much appreciated."

I started to walk out with Shinso, wondering why none of the others asked why he offered.

"I saw the concert. You did well. You looked like you had fun."

I nodded. "Yea. I guess I did. Hey Shinso, why-"

"I wanted to ask you something. About when we first met. You said something about us being freaks. I don't see how you're a freak. What did you mean? What did you want to talk about?"

I didn't look at him. Ever since All For One told me to stop my original mission, I hadn't even thought about it. I'd almost completely forgotten.

"I guess that was my way of trying to make friends. It doesn't matter now. Not really."

"Not now that you have 1-A and 1-B, huh?"

That made me look up. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Now that you have them, you don't need anyone else, right?" He shrugged. "It's fine. I get it."

I stared at him for a minute, then jumped in front of him. I punched his shoulder, which took him by surprise. "I don't need anyone else, huh? Tsk. You're an idiot." I grinned and put my hands behind my back. "What makes you think I didn't always want to be your friend, huh? Us freaks need to stick together, right?"

He stared at me for a minute, then a tiny smile fluttered onto his face briefly. "Come on. We're gonna miss the play." He grabbed my sleeve as he walked passed. "Tsk. What did they make you wear?"

I grinned and let him drag me towards the play.

"My name is Romeo! Ghost of Azkaban, Count Paris! Return Juliet to me!"

"Romeo...You heard about your father from Gandalf, right? That he was the king of Gondor."

I fidgeted in my seat. "I can't...I just can't..."

Shinso leaned over to me. "Shh. It's getting to the best part."

I frowned. "What?"

He just gestured to the stage.

"That was a lie. I am your father!"

"You're lying!"

After the play ended, we went outside and I started laughing. Tears ran down my face. "I can't believe they used so many. I mean: Lord Of The Rings, Romeo and Juliet, Harry Potter _and_ Star Wars?!" I started laughing again.

"I need to go. I have to help out at the Haunted House."

I stood up straight. "Right. Yea. Hey, I might even go there a bit later. I mean, if Iida let's me." I shrugged.

Shinso turned to me fully. "Let's you? Hmph. I was under the impression nobody let's you do anything."

I poked my cheek. "Yea, well...It's complicated. At least, for the time being."

He watched me, then nodded. "Well, in any case, I hope you can come." He smirked and started to walk away. "I promise to go easy on you."

I grinned. "Don't you dare."

I got back just in time to help clean up.

"Hey, sorry. I just really wanted to see the play!"

Iida smiled and nodded. "It's fine. You deserved a small break after that. I'm sure everyone agrees that you surprised us all."

"She sure did." Jiro came up and actually leaned on my shoulder. I can't remember a time where me and her got along enough to do that.

"Uh, thanks Jiro. Means a lot coming from you."

"Heh, yea well...Just keep singing alright. Or I might take the compliment back." She lightly tugged on my hair and walked away. I just shook my head.

"Girls are crazy, man." Kirishima said, rubbing his head.

"I think she's starting to like you, Kitia."

I chuckled. "Thanks, Iida. I kinda figured that out. I'm going to-"

"No heavy lifting!"

I cringed when they said it at the same time. "I'm not useless you know."

Iida leaned in towards me and lifted his hand. "Did you know that if you do too much physical labor, it could bring on early labor or even a miscarriage? I won't allow that." He stood back, looking at me with a serious face.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I think I just got a whole new level of respect of Iida. I smiled. "Relax. I won't go overboard-"

"No ice!"

This time I laughed and waved my hand. "Fine, fine. I'll go annoy Bakugo then."

I wandered over to where Bakugo was melting the ice in a trough.

"Where's the ice?"

I leaned on the trough beside him and crossed my arms. "Iida and Kirishima won't let me lift anything. Says it's bad for...my health."

"Your health, huh?" He melted some more ice as it was dumped.

I smirked. "Yea. I know right? Like, how much more shit could my l-" I stopped and looked down. This needed to be a good day. I promised Mirio I would actually try for once.

"Yea. It was fun. Good job."

I looked up to see one of the General Studies kids talking. Bakugo heard it too, judging by the look on his face.

"Sorry!"

"We watched it to criticize it! I'm really sorry!"

Both of them turned around and ran away.

I laughed and waved my arm. "Hey! Why you running?!"

"They didn't have to come to say that..."

I nodded. "Yea they did..."

Bakugo looked at me and smirked. "We won."

I put my hand out, low near the trough and Bakugo quietly tapped it. We had hated each other to start with, and now, while we didn't exactly like each other, there was something almost resembling friendship.

"Now, go help Weird Hair with that trolley of ice!"

I saluted him. "Yes, sir!"

He slapped out at me, but missed.

Almost a friendship.

I trotted over to Kirishima and Iida.

"It's fine, isn't it? We heard about what you guys wanted to do when you planned this."

"We got it. Now, we'll tell the others."

"I mean, it was really fun!"

I shifted my feet. If they think it was so fun, they could help us tidy up...

"Those of us who watched it will pass on your feelings."

An exclamation point appeared above my head. Speaking of which...

I slowly side-stepped away from everyone else and went up to grab the recording. I had completely forgotten about it.

I grabbed the camera and looked around. Nobody was looking so I Vamped into my room. I tucked the camera away to look at later and returned to the Gym.

I helped with the rest of the clean up, then wandered around by myself for a while. It felt good to finally have my own space without somebody tailing me or keeping an eye on me.

I walked passed the Haunted House and stopped. I heard shrieking and started to laugh. That sounded like Mineta and Kaminari. A few seconds later, those two plus Tooru and Ashido came out. They didn't seem to notice me and kept talking about the Haunted House as they walked away.

I tapped my chin and chuckled. "Alright, Shinso. Let's see what you got."

I walked in the front door and looked around. Normal haunted house decor and lighting. That is, there was no light. Just enough glow to see where I was going.

A couple of skeletons popped out of coffins in a hallway leading to a room. A couple of kids dressed up as Zombies chased me to the next room. I had to admit, I liked the Zombies.

Fake blood dripped down the walls and a recorded cackle played through the speakers. Must be a vampire room. I looked around and spotted the long table in the middle of the room filled with fruit.

"Oh. My. God. They didn't..." I followed the length of the table with my eyes and grinned. "They did!" I almost squealed. I walked along the table, careful not to touch any of the food. I reached the end of the table and looked closely at the figure that sat in the chair. If they were going to do this right, the figure would only move if I eat something off the table...

The figure was tall and pale. No eyes on it's face and long thin arms with sharpened fingers placed flat on the table. There were two, obviously rubber, eyeballs on a plate between the hands.

The Pale Man didn't move, so I quickly went back up the other end of the table and grabbed a grape. The Pale Man still didn't move.

Disappointed, I sighed and turned towards the other door, eating the grape. Turns out it was real fruit.

I was nearly at the door when I heard a chair scrape across the floor. I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"Holy mother of fu-"

Whoever it was dressed as The Pale Man, had their hands over their face where the eyes should have been. The palms obviously had cutouts to place the rubber eyeballs. The detail was amazing.

One thing that didn't fit though, The Pale Man was quick. It rushed at me and I had to dodge out of the way so I didn't get slammed into a wall.

I stood up straight and dusted myself off. I looked at The Pale Man. It was watching and slowly creeping forward.

I slowly stepped sideways around it. It kept moving forward.

Ah, so they can't see in that costume. They going off sound. I grinned.

I looked around and seeing I was near the table, reached out and took an apple. I tossed it down the other end of the table.

The Pale Man turned and launched itself at the same speed it came at me, towards the end of the table. I grinned and tiptoed to the door. I reached for the handle. If they did this properly, they'd have made the door squeaky.

The door squeaked as it opened.

Called it.

The Pale Man turned and ran at me again. I slipped through and slammed the door shut. I leaned my forehead on the door and started laughing. I heard the person in The Pale Man costume laughing as well.

"Well done. That's a brilliant room!"

The kid in the costume chuckled. "Thanks! Glad you like it!"

I laughed again and turned walking down a dark corridor. I looked around, but this seemed like the corridor for the way out.

I pouted. Shinso had said that he was gonna-

I heard a creak, then a tap on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw a pale face.

"Boo." I jumped a little and the face grinned. "Gotcha."

I threw a punch and got Shinso in the stomach. "Shuddup. Jerk!"

He dropped down from the trapdoor in the ceiling. "That's no way to treat your friends."

I crossed my arms and pouted. "That's exactly how I treat my friends..."

He gave a small smile and I blushed a little. I pressed my hands to my cheeks and frowned.

"Do you like the Haunted House?"

I grinned and nodded. "Yea! I loved the Zombie room and The Pale Man room is amazing!" I grinned and lifted my fists to my chest. "I couldn't believe it when I realized what room it was!"

He smirked. "Glad you liked it."

I looked at the fake blood that covered his face and shoulders, and the pale blue shirt he wore. "What are you meant to be anyway?"

"Can't you tell?"

I blinked and shook my head. He sighed and pointed to the trapdoor above us. "A dead body in the attic."

I stared at the trapdoor, then looked at his shirt. "Hmm..."

"What?"

I tapped my chin, then grabbed his shirt. "Needs to be ripped a little more." I tore the bottom of the shirt into jagged strips. "And as for the blood..." I summoned a small blade and cut my hand.

"What are you doing?!"

I smiled. "Relax. I'm helping, and I don't exactly have fake blood on me, so this'll have to do."

I got rid of the blade and smeared some blood on the strips. Then, I smeared some on his stomach. I tried not to tremble, but it was hard. Why? I had no idea.

"And now, I'll just fix up the blood that's on your face..." I reached out then stopped. "I mean, it's real blood, so-"

He took my hand and placed it on his face. I slowly started to reapply blood to where it had begun to fade.

I was concentrating on doing it, but I could tell he was watching me.

I traced over a little bit of fake blood just under his lip.

He opened his mouth slightly. "Kitia..."

"Kitia!"

"There you are."

I jumped and quickly put my hands behind my back. Shouji and Tokoyami came down the corridor from the Pale Man's room.

"Oh. Hey guys. What's up?"

"We've been looking for you. Come on. Let's go get some food."

"Yes. You have be hungry, right?"

I healed my hand and scrubbed as much of the blood as I could. "Uh, yea sure."

"Then, let's go." They headed out towards the exit.

"Uh, sorry. I better go. I'll see you later." I smiled and waved before trotting to catch up with them. I turned in time to see Shinso lift his hand then jump up and swing himself back into the trapdoor. I thought about our encounter, as well the one previous. It was as though he had come looking for me. No, that can't be it. Right?

Ok, so if not, what the hell had just happened?


	56. UPDATE

Hey everyone!

Sorry I haven't updated in forever!

With Covid, lockdown and personal issues, it's been hard!

BUT...

I have seen comments/reviews asking for updates, so I have been working on the next chapter!

I will try and do 2 chapters, instead of a really long one!

I HAVE HEARD YOU GUYS!

And I REALLY appreciate all your support guys!

Thankyou!


	57. Chapter 54

Once I finally got back to my room, I took out the camera. I figured I would need to edit out the extra few bits before and after the concert. I doubt I'd see anything interesting in those parts.  
I plugged the camera into my laptop to start editing. I had already eaten and told everyone I was heading to bed. Even though it was early, nobody questioned it. The perks of pregnancy I guess. No one questioning anything I said or did.  
I watched myself climb down from the spot I had hidden the camera and watched the concert start up. I watched the entire concert, and was actually impressed on how well we actually did.  
Then the end came. I had forgotten about the camera before I went wandering, and because of the beat of the concert, plus the dancers and the crowd, the camera had slipped slightly, now showing partial stage and partial floor; where everyone was cleaning up.  
I was about to hit edit, when I heard my name.  
"Are you sure Kitia's telling us the whole truth?" Tsu was partially visible on camera.  
"Well, of course not." I heard Momo's response.  
Ashido came into view with a trolley of ice. "Yea. I mean, why would she? She's been through so much trauma already."  
"I suppose you're right, but do you really think she can't remember who's responsible?"  
I smiled at Tsu's question. She had always been a smart one. I saw Uraraka come and stand in front of Tsu. She tapped her chin as she spoke. "Well, if she does remember who's responsible, she's obviously too scared to say anything. I mean, who did she tell first?"  
"I believe that was Tokoyami."  
They turned as he passed them with some ice. "She never once mentioned who it was. She never even hinted who it might have been."  
I saw caught sight of Todoroki in the corner of the camera. He was listening to this too.  
"Who was she work-studying with?"  
"My father." Todoroki stepped forward. "I hardly saw her, though. We had different tasks to do."  
They were silent for a bit, so I thought that was the end of that. Until Tsu spoke up again.  
"I think she's also hiding something else. Something that has nothing to do with the internships. When she first came to our class, I just thought she was shy or something, but there's..." She poked her chin. "It's hard to explain. It's more like a feeling than anything else."  
Momo and Jiro stood in the little group that had formed. "Yes, she has seemed...odd. Out of place."  
Ashido shook her head. "I think you guys are imagining things."  
"Yes. Now that you mention it, it did seem odd how she reacted to knowing All Might was one of our teachers." Iida piped up as he walked passed.  
Ashido shook her head again. "I'm not going to listen to you guys doubt her." She walked away, ice in tow.  
"What about you guys?" Jiro finally spoke up and looked at Tokoyami and Shouji. "Do you think Kitia is hiding something?"  
Oh please, don't ask them...  
They looked at each other and hesitated.  
Damn.  
"Well..." Shouji shifted slightly.  
Tokoyami just nodded, but said nothing.  
Shit.  
"We need to find out what she's hiding."  
"I can do some sleuthing."  
Momo shook her head. "That's an invasion of privacy."  
"Why don't we just ask her?" Todoroki seemed calm, but I could hear the cold tone.  
"Or we could just confront her? It might not be anything that bad. She does have a guardian, rather than her brother raising her. Maybe it's just as simple as-"  
Uraraka was cut off by Bakugos reply. "I say we walk right up to her room and demand she fucking tell us!" I couldn't see him, but I could imagine what he was doing.  
Kaminari shrugged as he and Mineta walked passed the camera. "As long she doesn't confess to being a villain, who cares?"  
Mineta nodded, agreeing with Kaminari, before they disappeared from view. "Yea. I mean, can you imagine that bombshell, after what's she's already told us..."  
Bakugo's voice rose with each word. "Or she could be lying, and hiding something huge! If she is a damn villain-"  
I slammed the laptop closed, cutting off the rest of his rant. I sat ridged in my desk chair.  
I knew they didn't seriously I believe I was a villain, but the fact they even entertained the idea...  
I slammed my fists down on my desk, causing everything to jump an inch or so. I got up and started pacing my room, questions swirling in my head. Would they ask straight out? Would they dance around the subject, hoping I'd trip up? Would they let Bakugo have his way, and interrogate me?  
I shook my head. As brutal as Bakugo is, I doubt even he would stoop that low. At least, not while I was in this condition.  
I stopped pacing, realising something. Was I even still a villain, now that I had rejected All for One? The thought intrigued me. I certainly had no feelings towards him as much as I used too, and as for my brother...  
I set my jaw. No. Not my brother. Tomura Shigaraki. The golden child of All for One. The one man I cared about and trusted for as long as I could remember. When was even the last time he called me to see how I was? What about Twice? Spinner? Any of the League?  
The only ones who expressed any kind of concern for me, has been Doc and the others. The only ones who never doubted me. Who put their trust in me. Not even 1-A and the so-called 'heroes' cared enough to trust me! Even Stain. STAIN!  
With all this running through my head, I had become angry and barely realised I had clenched my fists hard enough for my nails to bit into my palm. I breathed out and slowly opened my hands.  
Stain. Stain had ideals. Ones that made sense. Now I see what he meant. Heroes don't care for people who are truly struggling. Not unless they're getting paid for it. And villains...They only care for death and destruction. To create chaos. Nobody wants to help anyone else, unless it benefits them!  
I groaned, rolled my eyes and put my face in my hands. Of course, I had been one of those villains in that place outside of Kyushu.  
"Hindsight is a wonderful thing." I muttered to myself. I sighed.  
So. Who am I? Who am I, now?  
I narrowed my eyes and peeked through my fingers at my door.  
1-A hadn't come up yet, so I guessed I was safe. At least, I was for now. I walked over and pressed my hand to my door, locking and soundproofing my room. I pulled out my phone and called Doc.  
"I hope you're not busy."  
"I was just leaving work, actually." He paused for a moment. "What's wrong?"  
I took a breath. "It may be nothing, but we need to prepare for the worst."  
"They haven't found you out, have they?" He tone was concerned. I could imagine him frowning.  
"I don't know. The students have worked out I'm hiding something, they just don't know what."  
"I see." He paused again, and I could almost hear him thinking. "Is it still safe for you there?"  
I nodded even though he couldn't see it. "So far, yea. Though, if anything does come out..." I breathed out. "You guys are going to have to move."  
"Move where? And what about you? You can't leave the school and you won't be able to Vamp to the new place."  
I smiled bitterly. "That's the price we have to pay to stay safe."  
I could almost see him shaking his head. "No. We'll figure out another way."  
"This is a precaution, Doc. I may not even be suspected yet. Besides, it's about time we thought about relocating anyway. The League and our affiliation with it, has become unstable."  
Doc stayed silent so I continued. "Find a new place. We also need to talk about...What to do with..." I trailed off, but Doc caught what I meant.  
He sighed. "Alright. We'll relocate. But we're doing it now before anyone realises anything. Somewhere where we won't be recognised. I know." He said just as I opened my mouth. He sighed. "And about the babies...I thought we were keeping them?"  
He said 'we', but I knew what he meant. We had all become like a family, protecting and looking out for each other.  
"We can't, Doc. We have to figure something out. I just..." Something caught in my throat. I knew there was no way I could get rid of them, but there was no way I could keep them either. Not with us slowly slipping onto the heroes radar. I breathed out a few times, heavily. I was thinking about the heroes that did actually give a damn about me. Hound Dog, Present Mic, Aizawa, Gang Orca, Rock Lock...  
My head shot up so hard I nearly hurt my neck. "D-D-Doc..."  
"What? What is it?"  
I sat quickly down on the edge of my bed. "I just had the craziest idea..."

The next day, I decided to call Gang Orca about my crazy idea. I hadn't spoken to him a lot recently, but I felt confident he'd give me the answers I needed.  
After classes, avoiding all of 1-A, as well as the friends I had made outside of the class, I headed up to my bedroom and called him.  
"Hey, it's me."  
"Kitia? What's wrong?"  
I could hear traffic in the background and hesitated. "Are you busy?"  
"Just on patrol. It's a lot quieter with you not around."  
I smirked. "You would say that." My smile dropped and I sat heavily on the bed. "I need to ask you something."  
"Hm?"  
I breathed out. "About Rock Lock. And, specifically, his family." I heard the phone shuffle and the background noise get gradually quieter.  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Well, I-"  
"No. I'll rephrase. Why do you want to know?"  
I breathed out again. "You know my situation."  
"I heard." He said, quietly. "You know, if I could have taken you.."  
I shook my head. "No. Too late for regrets. I don't blame you. I blame myself. I shouldn't have done the internship at all. It was my fuck up."  
We were quiet for a moment before I cut him off.  
"Kitia-"  
"Rock Lock has a son, right?"  
Gang Orca sighed. "An infant son, yes. Why?"  
"Do you think they would..." I shifted in my seat. "You know...Take the baby?"  
I heard him suck in a breath. "You're not keeping it?"  
"I-I...I can't. If it can have a better life, then...Who am I to hold it back, you know? And I trust Rock Lock...I trust you."  
He stayed quiet for a moment, thinking over my proposition. Finally, sighing, he replied, choosing his words carefully.  
"I will speak to Rock Lock and his wife. I will tell them your situation and let them decide what to do."  
I breathed out. "Thankyou."  
"Kitia. Have you told anyone else about your decision?"  
"Yea. Doc knows. I haven't told anyone else yet."  
He grunted. "Alright. I will talk to him when I can and let you know of his decision. After that, you tell Aizawa and Principal Nezu."  
I nodded. "Yea. Of course." My voice sounded hollow saying that.  
"Kitia-"  
"I-I have to go. I'm being called." I quickly hung up. I didn't really want to give up one of these babies, but I truly didn't have a choice. I did want them to have a better life, I did want them to grow up unlike how I did.  
I looked down at my stomach. It had grown a bit over the last few weeks. Boss had made it so that Recovery Girl could only see one baby, and she had told me she would be able to tell me the gender of the baby in a month at most.  
I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself. What would everyone else think of me giving my baby away? What would Hara, Tojo and the others think? I know Doc accepts my decision, although grudgingly.  
Stuck in my thoughts, I barely heard the knock on the door. I quickly scrubbed my face and went to the door. I pressed my hand against it and took a few breaths before unlocking it.  
I cracked open the door and blinked in surprise.  
"Tooru?"  
Her invisible self was standing outside my door, with a pillow in her arms. "Hi, Kitia! I, uh, figured that a sleepover might be nice!"  
I hesitated. "Who else did you rope into this?"  
She shifted her feet. "Uh, just all the girls. They're getting ready. We were going to try and have everybody downstairs, but we didn't think you'd want to come out of your room."  
I thought for a minute, then opened the door. She was right. I wouldn't want to go downstairs. I knew for sure I was going to be questioned, but going downstairs meant having to face Todoroki's suspicions and Bakugos anger issues.  
I sighed and closed the door. We started setting up the room a little better, Tooru chatting away about random things.  
"You know, you've been avoiding us a lot lately."  
The comment made me stop what I was doing. With my back still to her, I lay a thick blanket down on the floor slowly. "I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately. That's all."  
"Like what?"  
I stood up and looked around my room. "I think I should wait until everyone else is here before I say anything."  
If I could see Tooru's face, I bet I would have seen her blinking in confusion.  
Soon after that, the girls all arrived. Even if I hadn't have already seen the footage of their suspicions, the way the girls acted and spoke would have been a dead giveaway.  
I leaned against the wall, sitting on my bed, Ashido next to me and the rest of the girls sitting the floor, my bed and my chair.  
"So...Tooru mentioned you wanted to tell us something."  
I looked at Jiro, and nodded. "I decided to give up the baby."  
Everyone went silent. It was as though the air had been sucked out of the room.  
Momo, who was sitting on the desk chair, shifted her feet and finally broke the silence. "Give the baby up? When...when did you decide this?"  
I cleared my throat. "A couple of days." It wasn't entirely true, but close enough.  
"Have you told Mr Aizawa?"  
I shook my head. "Not yet. I have a specific person I want it to go to. I have to make sure it's ok before I say anything."  
"Who do you want it to go to?"  
Before I could reply, Tsu spoke. "You don't want to keep it? I understand that you're young, but I'm sure your guardian would help you. Wouldn't he?"  
I nodded. "Yea, he's not entirely keen on the idea of giving the baby up, but he understands why I feel I need too. It's just that..." I thought for a moment, trying to word it all carefully. "If I was to keep the baby, I wouldn't be able to give it everything I wanted too. I'm not rich, like you Momo. My guardian may be a doctor, but that just means he works all the time. He wouldn't be able to care for the baby while I was at school, because he'd have to work more than he does now." I sighed and allowed the tears to well up in my eyes. "Just because I made this decision, doesn't mean I like it." I closed my eyes, allowed the girls to see the tears slip down my face, then dropped my head to my knees.  
I felt Ashido hug me tightly, and I smiled slightly. Hopefully this'll get their minds of their original intentions.  
"...We're sorry, Kitia. We thought..."  
I looked up at Uraraka and sniffed. "Thought what?"  
Tsu answered. "We just thought that you were hiding something from us. We didn't realise it was just this." Her voice wavered and she glanced at Jiro. She didn't believe it was just this. I wasn't out of the woods yet. I had to say something, but what?  
They already knew how I came to be in this condition...  
Suddenly, it was like a lightbulb went off in my head.  
I gave a heavy, shaky sigh and lowered my eyes. "You know that I have a guardian instead of living with family, right?"  
Ashido hadn't let go of me and I could feel the girls watching me.  
"Yes. Although you only ever spoke about your brother a handful of times."  
I bit my lip and looked up. "Yes. My brother was always good to me. In many ways, anyway. He treated me as a little sister. How parents however..." I trailed off and let the tears cloud my eyes.  
"Your parents...?"  
I leaned my head on Ashido's shoulder and lowered my eyes again. "Yea. My parents. There's a reason I don't speak about them. A reason I don't bring up my past..." I shuddered and Ashido held me tighter. I felt her head go up a bit and look at the girls.  
"I told you guys it was probably something like this!"  
I blinked and looked up. "Huh? What do you mean?"  
The girls shifted uncomfortably until Tsu spoke up. "It's my fault. I felt like you were hiding something since you come to UA. I didn't think it might have been something like this, though. I'm sorry." She truly did look sorry.  
I smiled and sat up. "I-it's ok. If I were in your shoes, I probably would have thought the worst too. Especially everything that's happened. I'm not mad." I let out a breath and pointed to the TV. "So. Who brought snacks?"  
Tooru and Jiro pulled over a big duffel bag and opened it. We all grinned.  
"We thought it might come in handy." Uraraka said as she pulled out several tubs of partially melted ice cream.  
We settled back and watched random movies until we all fell asleep.

The next morning was a Saturday, so we were able to sleep in. I woke up and found that Ashido had somehow wormed her way into my bed next to me. Luckily, I was on the edge, so I was able to slip out and go down for a shower before the others woke up.  
Standing in the shower, I held my face under the hot water for a minute or so with my eyes closed. This was the only time where I could settle my thoughts and actually think straight. And right now, there was a lot to think about.  
USJ.  
The internship with Gang Orca. The Nomu incident.  
The work-study with Endeavor. Being held hostage. What happened afterwards.  
Finding out about my pregnancy.  
All for One. My rejection of him after I found what I was.  
And, finally, my thoughts went to the babies themselves, and I looked down at my growing bump.  
I knew what I was doing with one of them, but what of the second? What was I going to do with that one? And what happens when I go into labor? I can't hide a second baby from Recovery Girl if I'm giving birth.  
I sighed heavily at the thought. There'd be only one way I could do that and that was to have Boss deliver them. But what would I tell Recovery Girl? A miscarriage? Maybe. A forced abortion? No. She'd demand to know who forced me, and possibly have them charged.  
What was I going to do? I was going to have to talk to Boss and see if he had any ideas. I had kept in contact with Dox as well. We seemed to get along really well, even if she was only friendly towards me as long as I had Boss in my corner. Something told me his scientific interest and genetic curiosity in me wouldn't fade any time soon, now that he knew what I was and that I had allowed small, within reason, experiments.  
I sighed again and turned the shower off. I stepped out and looked at the time. Oh shit! I'd been here that long? The girls must have woken up by now, surely.  
I got dressed and went into the kitchen for coffee. I was hoping that I wouldn't bump into anyone, but considering the time, it was more than likely.  
I sorted out my coffee and went and sit on one of the couches. I looked around, but I didn't even hear signs of life, let alone saw anyone. I shrugged and settled back to enjoy my coffee in piece.  
"Hey, Kitia. Good morning."  
I didn't jump. I had heard footsteps. "Hey, Tape-Man." I sipped my coffee and Sero leaned over the back of the couch. "Where's everyone else?"  
He shrugged. "A couple of them went out for lunch. Apparently, they had permission to leave the school grounds for a few hours. Some went to train more at one of the outdoor training facilities. Can't remember which one. And Mineta is still in his room."  
I scoffed. "He's in his room more often than I am. So, why aren't you out with anyone then?"  
He shrugged again. "Hey, but since it's just here, you want to hang out?"  
I put my head back and looked up at him. He stood up straight and started to get flustered, scratching the back of his neck. "Unless you're busy..."  
I laughed. "Sero, I'm literally locked inside the school. How am I going to be busy?"  
I watched, amused, as he squirmed a little bit before speaking. "Ok, well, what did you want to do?"  
I tapped my chin. "Well, I have a lot of movies and games." I grinned. "Or we can harass Mineta."  
"Ugh, do we have to go into his room?"  
I laughed and sat up. "No." I went and cleaned out the mug. "But if he's on any kind of chat sites, you better believe that I'll find out."  
I turned, leaned on the sink and grinned at Sero.  
Sero grinned back. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a villain."  
I genuinely laughed at how he said that. I liked Sero. He was the one classmate I kind of wanted to hang out with, but I would never admit it out loud.  
"You want a villain, I'll show you a villain." I beckoned him up to my room and went to my laptop. I showed him how I could hack into Minetas laptop just to look at his web history. I honestly wasn't surprised at what I find.  
Sitting on my bed, leaning against the wall, we scrolled through so much content that Mineta should technically not be allowed to access.  
"I'm not surprised about half this stuff. Especially, all stuff with Mt. Lady and Midnight." I scoffed at Sero's comment. He pointed to something on the screen. "But what is this 'OnlyFans'?"  
I clicked on it and grinned. "This, my sticky friend, is how we are going to amuse ourselves over the next few days."  
He looked at me, confused. "How?"  
I started to type in Minetas details, along with his email address. "Can't have him miss notifications now, can we?" I smirked.  
Sero grinned, then laughed as I started to add a couple of photos of Mineta.  
I finished setting up Mineta's new profile and logged out of everything. I closed the laptop and put it back on my desk.  
"Come on. It'll take a couple of hours before he realises or gets any notifications. Let's find something else to do."  
Sero nodded. "Yea, ok. But like what?"  
I tapped my chin. "Let's cook tea for everyone. It'll keep us entertained at least."  
Sero got up and walked passed me to the door. "You can cook?"  
I slapped his shoulder and we went down to cook bulk food.  
We had decided on spaghetti and had almost finished when everyone started to drift back to the dorm.  
We set out the food and I tried not to squirm at the compliments. I sat awkwardly between Sero and Ashido.  
"Are you alright, Kitia?" Ashido nudged me.  
I nodded. "Yea. Just uncomfortable."  
"We're sorry if we're making you feel-"  
I waved my hands at Iida. "No. no. It's not that. Pregnancy...It's hard." I chuckled a little, then leaned back. "Baby is here-" I point to my bump with one hand. "-And stomach is here." I pointed to my sternum. "It's hard to breathe if I eat too much." My stomach growled. "Heh. Even if I am still hungry."  
"Oh, yes. I see. You know, I've been reading up on pregnancy. Apparently, once the morning sickness sets in, it'll be hard for you to eat, but you need to keep up nutrition and fluids-"  
"Iida..."  
"No, Iida is correct. I've done my own research on the matter." Momo pulled out a pile papers and placed them on the table in front of her for everyone to see.  
I shook my head. "Momo…"  
She pointed to one of the papers the had a diagram of a partially naked woman, showing her insides and where the baby was growing. It showed from the egg, right up to the due date.  
"I've come to the conclusion that pregnancy, as well as birth, can be difficult on a woman. Especially, if that woman has a hard time during pregnancy and birth. It can be extremely emotional. You get happy or sad at the silliest things." She looked up at me as everyone took a page and read curiously. "You will need supports, and since you can't see your guardian when you like..."  
I smiled, genuinely glad that she was willingly to go through this with me.  
"I may have done a bit of research as well..."  
I grinned at Deku. Of course he did.  
"We helped." Uraraka chipped in, as Tsu nodded.  
"Yes. We even went to Mr Aizawa and asked some questions."  
I laughed. "Oh, I bet he would have loved that."  
Uraraka laughed. "We just asked what would happen if you got too sick to go to classes. Apparently, that can happen sometimes. He told us that if that was to happen, you'd be pardoned, but you'd have to do catch up work when you were feeling up to it."  
I nodded. That sounded like something he would say. I looked around the table as everyone started jabbering about pregnancy, symptoms and everything between, until it ended in birth. Surprisingly, everyone had a comment about something or other. Including Mineta, Todoroki and even Bakugo.  
"We need to talk about the birth, even if it's a fair while away."  
I blinked at the comment. "Huh?"  
Momo nodded. "Todoroki is right. You're going to want someone to be with you."  
I shook my head. "Uh, I don't know if this conversation is-"  
"Don't change the subject! As much as I hate to agree with him, icy-hot is right. We're the only other people who know about your multiple Quirks, as well as your pregnancy."  
Todoroki nodded. "And we don't know what Quirk or Quirks, this child will have." He gave me a look that I couldn't place. It was like he knew something, or something.  
I frowned. "Perhaps, but I'll have Doc. And he knows everything."  
Todoroki didn't take his eyes off me. "Yes, but I think he'll be the one you'll trust to deliver the baby the most, not Recovery Girl. You'll need a support person."  
I blinked. He really had thought about this. Did he know more than he was letting on?  
"Regardless, I do recommend going to Recovery Girl when that time comes."  
I jumped as Aizawa appeared behind me.  
"Mr Aizawa! We're just talking to Kitia about...Well, everything really."  
"I can see that. Kitia. I need to speak with you after you eat. I suggest you eat more than you apparently have." He said as he heard my stomach growl.  
I nodded. "Yes, sir. Can I ask what about?"  
He watched me for a moment. "Gang Orca took it upon himself to contact me. That is all I will say." He turned and left to go back to his room.  
I shook my head. Why he didn't stay in the teachers dorm was beyond me, but I guessed it was because of me.  
"Kitia, was that about what I think it was?"  
I looked at Ashido and Tooru. Ashido looked worried about what Tooru had asked.  
I nodded. "Probably."  
"What? What's going on?" Satou asked from the other end of the table.  
I sighed. "I decided I wasn't going to keep the baby. Gang Orca is helping me find someone who I can trust to take it."  
"Wait. Why aren't you keeping it?"  
"Yea. You know we'll help you!"  
"Even if you need us to get up in the night."  
"Like Hell! I'm not getting up through the night!"  
I looked at Bakugo, but he looked away and kept eating. I smiled. I knew he didn't mean that, but why he was suddenly acting that why was beyond me.  
"Thanks, guys. But I made up my mind. I can't provide for a child, at least, not right. I want to give it a better life, and if that means handing it over to someone..." I trailed off and sighed. "I better go see Mr Aizawa." I stood up and looked at everyone. "Thanks, guys. I mean it."  
I went to walk away, but Todoroki stood up. "I'll come with you."  
"Uh, yea. Sure."  
We left the table and headed towards Aizawa's office. As soon as we were out of earshot, Todoroki started to speak.  
"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"  
"Let someone I trust raise my child? Yes. One hundred percent. Why?"  
"Because..." He trailed off and didn't continue.  
When we got to Aizawa's office, I spun on him and spoke in a low voice. "Because what, Ice-man? Don't leave me hanging."  
He blinked, then looked out the window opposite the office. "Because..." He looked at me again and lowered his voice more than mine was. He looked directly into my face.  
"Because...I know who the father is."


	58. Chapter 55

Hi everyone!  
So, I will introducing a new OC (Original Character), but she IS NOT MINE!  
Someone graciously allowed me to write their OC into my story, and I hope I did them justice!  
Umiko is the OC that Kitia will be introduced too!  
I hope you enjoy!

I stared at Todoroki, while he kept his expression blank.  
"What...what do you mean that you know?"  
He shook his head, his eyes sad. "You didn't think I would figure it out, did you?"  
I opened my mouth but no sound came out.  
Just as Todoroki was about to say something, Mr Aizawa's office door opened.  
"Ah, you're here." He looked between Todoroki and myself. "Is something wrong?"  
I looked at Todoroki for a moment and shook my head. "No. We're fine. I'll talk to you later, ok?"  
Todoroki just nodded and left. I breathed out and quickly walked into Aizawa's office.  
I sat down as he closed the door. He sat down at his desk before he spoke. "Gang Orca contacted me about what you two spoke about."  
I nodded. "He doesn't waste time, huh?"  
"It seems he didn't believe that you would tell me about your decison. I can't say I blame him for thinking that."  
I shifted in my seat and looked at my hands.  
Aizawa sighed. "We are going to have to tell Principal Nezu. He won't like that we have kept this from him."  
"Do you think he'll understand?"  
He grunted. "That does not mean he will tolerate the deception. Many of us are risking our jobs because of this."  
I shifted again. "I'm sorry..."  
He sighed again and put his hand against his forehead. "We have a meeting with Principal Nezu in an hour, so you better come up with something to tell him. In the mean time, Gang Orca has advised me to tell you that Rock Lock is willing to adopt your child." Aizawa looked up from his hand at me. "When were you planning on telling me this?"  
I pressed both my hands into my lap. "As soon as I knew that Rock Lock would take it. Gang Orca was supposed to tell me..."  
"I see..." He said slowly. "Well, in any case, it's going to come out now, so you had better get prepared. Dismissed."  
I nodded and quickly got up to leave.  
"Kitia."  
I stopped at the door, but didn't turn around.  
"I suggest you try real hard to remember who did this to you. They need to be brought to justice."  
Tears welled up in my eyes as I nodded. "Yes, sir."  
I quickly left before he could say anything else, and wiping my eyes, hurried up to my room, avoiding everyone.  
I ran up to my room, slamming the door behind me and locking it. I leaned against it, breathing hard with tears running down my face.  
I tried hard to calm down, but my heart was pounding a million miles an hour.  
I huffed out and walked, more like stomped, to the middle of my room. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists.  
Without really thinking, I Vamped to the lake in the park. I felt the cool wind on my face and opened my eyes. I saw that I was standing under the willow tree I had once found.  
It was dark, so I knew I wouldn't be found. I sat down and leaned against the trunk and started to cry.  
I sat there for what seemed like forever. My shoulders and back ached. My whole face was freezing and stiff, and my eyes felt so sore from crying, I felt as though I had rubbed my face in a pile of sand.  
I sniffed a couple of times and looked up to see a small jetty, with tiny lights lining each side of it, leading out to depths.  
I stood up slowly, shakily, and walked over to the edge of the jetty. I rubbed my arms a couple of times and stepped onto the boards.  
I slowly made my way to edge of the jetty and sat down. I looked out at the water. It was still and, as the wind had stopped, it wasn't as cold now. I looked up and the sky was clear of clouds. I could see the stars and the full moon. I looked down again and noticed it all reflected off the water.  
"Would make a beautiful picture, huh?"  
I sniffed and looked over my shoulder. A girl who didn't look that much older than me, was standing a few steps behind me, her hands behind her back. She was pretty with glowy, purple eyes and watery blue hair that she had tied in two loose pigtails over her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a short sleeve shirt and a long jacket. She was looking at me with a kind smile, but her eyes seeped concern.  
I sighed. "Yea. Unfortunately, I can't draw."  
The girl let out a pretty laugh and slowly came to sit beside me. I watched her as she looked out at the water. She had blue things poking out from her hair. I guessed they were ears, but I couldn't see them well enough.  
I shivered and rubbed my arms.  
"Are you cold?"  
I nodded at her question. "A little."  
She smiled and took off her jacket. Without asking, she quickly wrapped me up in the jacket and pulled me closer to her. "So. Are you going to tell me what a young girl is doing out so late, crying under a tree?"  
I looked up at her, but she still held that concerned smile. "Wh-what are you doing out here? You don't look much older than me."  
She grinned and giggled. "Maybe. I wanted to see what the lake looked like at night. Is that what you were doing too?"  
I knew she knew that's not what I was doing. I sniffed again and looked at the water. Tears threatened to spill again. The girls arms were around me. One on my back, and one dangerously close to my stomach. If the babies kicked, she'd know about it.  
I blew out a breath. "I...It's just that a lot has been happening and..."  
"...You decided to run away..." She said it in a low voice, comforting.  
I nodded. "Yea. Not for long. I just needed some space."  
"What has happened for you to feel like you need to be out this late at night?"  
"Nothing good." I replied, quietly. I shivered and she hugged me tighter.  
"Well, you can tell me. Sometimes it helps to tell someone you don't know." She matched my low tone. I had to admit, it was oddly comforting having her here, even though I didn't even know the girls name.  
"Something happened that I can't change, and soon I have to tell someone, and-" I stopped as the babies kicked. The girl turned slightly to me, but moved her hand down to my stomach. The baby kicked again and I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall.  
"I see..." She said slowly. "Nothing good, huh." She muttered. "Have you told anyone?"  
I nodded slightly. "The people I'm close with. I have to tell my Principal soon. I don't know what he's going to say. Other than ask who it was that r-" I couldn't bring myself to say the word. The girl seemed to understand, saving me from saying it.  
"Have you told anyone who it was?"  
I gulped down some air and shook my head. "I-I can't remember..." I said in such a shaky voice, I doubt she believed me.  
She sighed sadly, and pat my stomach. "I'm not going to judge you. You need to tell someone. For this little person as well as for yourself. It will be hard of course, but..." She smiled and shook her head. "First, I should tell you my name. I am Umiko. There, now you might feel a little better telling me, huh?" She kept her tone light as she grinned at me.  
I smiled a little and breathed out. "The person...who did this...he...it was-"  
My confession was cut by a loud explosion on the other side of the park. I saw flames and a loud, booming voice that shook me too the core.  
"...to leave!...ello?!...GIRL!"  
I started as Umiko shook me out of my shock. "Y-yes?"  
"You need to get out of here! Come on! Quickly!" She pulled me up and we rushed to the end of the jetty towards the willow tree. Umiko pushed me slightly under. "Alright, you need to stay hidden and head home."  
"B-but what about you?"  
She opened her mouth, but we both spun when we heard something explode and someone come flying in our direction.  
Endeavor landed heavily a little ways away from where I was standing, but I could still see him.  
My eyes widened and I took an involantary step back. I felt my head shake slightly as Umiko's voice filtered through. "It's ok. It's just Endeavor. It's ok now."  
I shook my head again and took another step back. Umiko turned towards Endeavor and I took the oppotunity to take her jacket off, throw it on the ground and Vamp back into my room.

Umiko could see that the small girl was distressed and was about to offer some words of comfort, but she heard Endeavor as he groaned, and she turned towards him. Endeavor was slowly picking himself up and didn't seem to have too much damage.  
By the time she looked back at the tree, the girl was gone and the Umiko's jacket was lying on the ground.  
Umiko scooped it up and turned just as Endeavor stood up straight. He turned his head towards her.  
"You need to get out of here. Quickly." His voice was gruff as he spoke. He headed back towards where the explosion had come from.  
Umiko watched him, thinking about the girls reaction towards Endeavor. She frowned as she remembered the girls frightened voice, her terrified look, and the way she shook when she saw Endeavor.  
No, she thought to herself, surely there's no way...  
Umiko shook her head, but the eerie feeling didn't go away. She put her jacket back on and headed quickly back home.  
She thought about what the girl had said, and what Umiko had personally felt. She looked down at her hand as she walked. That was definitely a kick. The girl had definitely been pregnant.  
Umiko opened the door and went straight up to her room. She needed to know who this girl was.  
She sat down at her desk, thinking. Was that girl wearing a uniform? It looked like it, but what was the uniform?  
Umiko tapped her temple, frowning. She was wearing pants and a white shirt. That could be any school, from UA to Shiketsu.  
Umiko growled, frustrated that she hadn't asked the girls name. What if she was still in danger? What if these things were still happening to her? Worse, what if she never confesses, and ends up hurting herself?  
"No." She out loud to herself. "That can't happen."  
She leaned back in her chair and looked out the window to the city.  
"Wherever you are, I won't let anything else happen to you. I swear."

I slumped down on my desk chair as soon as I got back to my room. It took me a minute or two to settle my nerves and remember that I had to go talk to Principal Nezu.  
I blew out a shaky breath and, trembling still, stood up. I went to my wardrobe and grabbed a large jacket and headed downstairs. I looked at the time on the wall in one of the hallways and realised I was a few minutes late already.  
Great, I thought, Aizawa's going to have my head...  
My phone beeped and I took it out.  
Mr Aizawa: You're late. Head towards the teachers dorm. I'll wait for you outside.  
I sighed and hurried through the common area. Everyone else was busy messing around or getting ready for bed, so they didn't notice me. Nobody except Todoroki.  
I nearly bumped into him on the front veranda.  
"Oh. Sorry, Ice-man..."  
"Where are you going?"  
I waved my hand towards the teachers dorm. "Principal Nezu wants to speak with me."  
He was leaning on one of the beams, watching me with his arms crossed.  
I shifted my feet. "Don't give me that invasive stare. It's creeps me out..."  
He stood up straight. "Are you going to tell Principal Nezu?"  
I shifted my feet again and moved to step down off the veranda. "I think it's safe to say that I don't have a choice at this point, do I?"  
I got off the veranda and made my way down the path.  
"Are you going to tell him who is responsible?"  
I stopped and braced myself before turning around, grinning. "I'll tell him what I remember." I started to walk backwards. "That's all I can really do."  
Todoroki shook his head. "You need to tell the truth."  
I turned around, lifted my hand and dropped my smile. "I'll keep that in mind." I waved and walked quickly to avoid him saying anything else. Odds were once I got back, he'd ambush me anyway.  
"It's about time."  
"Sorry, Mr Aizawa..."  
I felt self conscience as he searched my face. I looked away, knowing my eyes were probably still red and puffy from crying.  
"Principal Nezu is inside. Let's go." He turned and walked into the building. I hesitated before following.  
The teachers dorm didn't look too different from ours. Actually, I couldn't see much of a difference.  
Aizawa stopped and motioned for me to sit on one of the couches, opposite Principal Nezu.  
I sat quickly and looked at the pot of tea the principal clearly had put there for this purpose. Well, this is going to be Hell...  
"Do you want some tea, Kitia?"  
I breathed out slowly. So, it starts. "Yes, sir. Please."  
Principal Nezu smiled and got up to get me some. When he was done pouring, he sat back down. I held my cup, staring at it, knowing he was waiting for me to start, but me not quite sure where to start.  
"Perhaps when can start with your studies. It seems you could do better if you studied."  
I grinned. "I study. There's a reason I'm in my room all the time."  
I heard Mr Aizawa somewhere behind me, scoff. That made me laugh.  
"So you are very bright. That's good. Maybe you should study harder. You might surpass a lot of students."  
I just shook my head. "I don't want to be that person that everyone hates because they can't beat them. I want to have some kind of normalcy in my life." I muttered that last bit, but Principal Nezu pricked up his ears.  
"Is your life not so normal? Aside from having a guardian, of course. I'm sure he takes care of you."  
I smiled slightly and nodded. "Yea. The Doc is great. Definitely settled into the parenting role, that's for sure." My smiled dropped. "But...No...It's not to do with that..."  
I sipped my tea and fiddled with the cup, thinking. I had to keep to the story as much as I could, without revealing anything. Where should I start?  
"I'm guessing you heard that I was...captured...During my work-study?"  
"Yes. I heard you conducted yourself extremely well. You did very well."  
I just nodded and shifted slightly. "Well...I guess I should start from there..."

I wrapped my jacket around myself tighter as I was given another cup of tea and finished my story. "...And that's how Hound Dog found out. I've been seeing Recovery Girl regularly, and everything has been fine." I hesitated before I said the next bit, but when I did, my voice was hollow. "I also found someone to adopt. Rock Lock. He knows about me and I trust him. I know the baby will be safe with him."  
Principal Nezu was quiet for a few moments. Our conversation had been heavy, and occassionally, a teacher would wander past into the kitchen. The entire time I was speaking, I didn't look up from my cup and didn't realise until I had heard Midnight gasp as I discribed the way I was attacked. After that, she had sit beside me and offered me tea everytime I drained the cup.  
"You have gone through a rough time." Principal Nezu finally spoke. "Of course, I cannot condone the secrecy."  
I nodded mutely.  
"But. I can understand why you felt it was unnecesary. I cannot punish you for being afraid, not that I would, considering the circumstances. You've already been confined to the school grounds, so I cannot ground you."  
I smiled slightly at that.  
"You have already done as much you can, it seems, I can say I am proud of you for that. Getting everything ready and organising it under the radar is impressive." He came over and pat my hands, smiling. "However-"  
Here it comes...  
"-I have to punish you for being deceitful. I'm under the impression you are smart enough to know I'm not punishing you for your condition?"  
I nodded and breathed out shakily. "Yes, sir. I should have come to you straight away instead of making certain teachers risk their jobs and lie for me."  
Principal Nezu pat my hands again. "Very good. I will have to punish them as well-"  
"Oh, please, Principal Nezu! It was my fault! I asked them too-"  
He held up his paw. "As I said before, I understand why you felt it necesary, but I cannot condone deceit. I will talk to the teachers and Recovery Girl privately for this matter. As for your condition, I will speak to Recovery Girl about this as well. I will also discuss the adoption with Rock Lock." He held up his paw again before I could speak. "I'm assuming your guardian is aware of your plans?"  
"Yes, sir. He's not happy about it, but he respects it."  
"Good. Good. Now, I would like you to also speak to a police officer and a counsellor. As it happened through work-study that the school allowed, I will make arrangements for a trusted counsellor to come in for a couple of sessions to start with, then go from there. I believe you are familiar with Detective Tsukauchi?"  
I nodded. "Yes, sir. He was there when we did the raid."  
"Very well. I will contact him first thing in the morning and have him come around to speak with you." He clapped his paws together. "Luckily tomorrow is a Sunday. You won't have to worry about missing classes!"  
As I was getting ready to leave the teachers dorm, Aizawa stepped up to me.  
"Will you be alright walking back on your own?"  
I nodded. "It's just school. I'll be fine." Not that I'll be walking, but you don't need to know that...  
"Very well. Go straight to bed." Then he turned and left.  
I started to walk towards 1-As dorm. I got a far enough distance, then ducked around a corner where I wouldn't be seen, and Vamped into my room.  
I didn't feel like running into Todoroki. Not now. Not after having to say all that again. I didn't detail everything, as Principal Nezu had told me to only explain the things that mattered. Like my attack.  
I huffed and sat on my desk chair. Everyone should be in bed now. I looked at the time and realised I had been gone for hours.  
I sighed heavily. "I should have a shower."  
I got up and headed downstairs. I was almost to the bathroom, when I spotted Todoroki sitting on the couch.  
"I didn't see you come in." He said, eyeing my curiously.  
"I didn't realise you had become my stalker." I said, tiredly, and rubbed my neck. "Can I shower now?"  
He kept staring at me. "Did you tell Principal Nezu?"  
I sighed and sat down next to him. I kept my voice low as I spoke. "I told him what happened, yes. Not who..." I shook my head. "Anyway, he wants me to talk to Detective Tsukauchi tomorrow."  
Todoroki shifted a little and nodded. He had his head down, eyes sad. This was about as vunrable as I was ever likely to see him. "Well-" He started slowly. "-whoever...Whatever really happened, I'm sorry you had to go through that." He tapped his foot a couple of times before standing up.  
I stood up quickly and grabbed his arm, not really knowing exactly what I was going to say. "Uh...Thanks." I quickly let go when he looked at me. I rubbed my arms. "But, off the record..." I hesitated.  
"Yes?"  
I shivered. "I just...I can't say..."  
"Say what?"  
I looked up at him and tried to make my eyes as pleading as I could.  
He blinked and something flickered across his face I couldn't recognise, then nodded. "I hope one day, that you'll feel like you can tell me. I won't judge you." With that, he awkwardly bowed a little and left to go to bed.  
Once he was gone, I let out a breath and quickly walked into the showers. I took a long, hot shower, then quickly dressed myself and went up to bed. I needed to try and sleep.  
Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	59. Chapter 56

I woke up the next morning, with someone banging on my door. I held the pillow over my face, and growled.  
"Kitia!"  
I groaned as the banging became more insistant.  
"Open up!"  
I rolled over, with the blanket over my head. "No!" I threw a cusion at the door.  
"We'll break the door down!"  
I sighed loudly and rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling. Knowing Ashido and Tooru, they would definitely try.  
I got up slowly and went to the door, opening it. Ashido and Tooru were standing outside, staring at me in antipaction.  
"What?"  
Tooru waved her invisible arms. "We heard that you had to speak to a counsellor!"  
Ashido nodded. "And Detective Tsukauchi! Mr Aizawa told us you had to speak to him today and, uh..." She scratched her head.  
"What, Dodo?" I turned and started to get dressed as they came in and closed the door.  
"He wanted us to make sure you actually went..."  
I scoffed as I pulled on a shirt. "I bet he does." I inwardly groaned as I realised this shirt alone wasn't enough to hide my growing stomach anymore. "He thinks I might chicken out." I turned and started looking for pants to put on. "Never know. I still might. I've told my story too many times as it is." I pulled out a loose fitting pair of jeans and put them on, groaning out loud this time. "These never used to fit me..."  
Ashido grinned and pat my belly. "At least you have clothes that fit!"  
"Shuddup!" I swiped at her.  
"Come on! Mr Aizawa said that Detective Tsukauchi should be here within an hour! You should eat something." Tooru started to shove me out the door.  
"Fine, fine. I'm going."  
We headed down and were greeted with loud people.  
"That surprise test was so hard!"  
"You need to study more!"  
"Are you kidding? I work enough! I need more time off!"  
I rolled my eyes at that. You don't need anymore time off, Buzz-Cut. If anything, you need LESS time off...  
Normally, I would have said that outloud, but I didn't need the attention today. That, and I think pregnancy made me more mellow.  
I grabbed a plate and piled it with food, sitting with Tokoyami and Shoji. "How are you feeling about today?"  
I grunted at Shoji's question. "You all know about that, huh?"  
Tokoyami nodded. "Yes. Mr Aizawa mentioned it and asked us to keep an eye on you."  
"Makes sense. He doesn't think I will be honest with the Detective. He thinks I will just make it seem like nothing." I gestured to my stomach. "Too late for that, I'm afraid."  
"Heard you have to talk to a counsellor too, Scars."  
I didn't even flinch as Bakugo walked past me. "What's it to you, Short-Fuse? Just one more thing you can harass me about."  
"Actually, I think it's a good idea. Considering everything that's happened."  
I blinked and watched him leave. "Wha..."  
Kirishima shrugged and hurried after him.  
I sighed. "I guess he doesn't want me flipping out. That's supposed to be his job right? Anyway, when's Tsukauchi supposed to get here?"  
"Detective Tsukauchi,' I jumped at Aizawa's voice from behind me, 'will be here in ten minutes. You will be using my office for the interview. I would suggest you be on time."  
I nodded quickly.  
"Good." He turned and left, heading towards the front door.  
I sighed again. "I guess I had better go to the office then." I stood up and took my empty plate to the sink and headed towards the office, but not before Shoji handed me one of his large jackets. He knew how much my bloated stomach made me self conscious.

I got to the office and headed in. Mr Aizawa was going to the front gate to meet the detective, so I had time to spare.  
I slumped down in the chair in front of the desk and looked around. I never noticed each time that I had been in here, how bare it was, aside from the clusters of papers on the desk. Out of curiosity, I peered at the desk.  
I frowned as something caught my attention. There was an envelop addressed to Mr Aizawa marked 'SECRET'.  
I shifted in my seat and looked out the narrow length of blurry window next to the office door. Satisfied nobody was coming, I gingerly picked up the envelop and opened it. It was a one-page letter, typed up, and addressed to Mr Aizawa. It was difficult to figure out who it was from, as it had been signed with an 'X'.  
My body went cold as I read the first line:

Dear Class 1-A teacher,  
I am writing to inform you about some information regarding one of your students. Kitia of 1-A. There are a few things you need to know about this girl.  
One of these things is that she is, in fact, Tomura Shigaraki's adopted sister.  
The second thing is that she was placed into UA to recruit for Shigaraki.  
That has to be the worst?, you must be asking yourself? No. I am afraid it is not. Not only did All For One raise Shigaraki, he also raised Kitia to be his sister. More specifically, grew her, raised her, then planted her inside UA to recruit.  
That's right. I said 'grew'. Kitia is not who, or what, you think she is.  
If you want more answers, I suggest speaking to All For One, himself. He will give you what you want.  
Sincerely,  
A Friend.  
X

As I finished reading it, I released a breath, not realising I had been holding it. I sat, rigid, staring at the letter. Who, in their right mind, would out me now?! Who knew as much as this person did? I knew there were a couple of people, but nobody stupid enough to write a letter to my teacher!  
I heard footsteps and quickly shoved the letter back into the envelope and tucked it into my bra. I was glad now I was wearing Shoji's massive jumper. Nobody would be able to see the envelope sticking out slightly, and would put my uncomfortable figdeting down to the pregnancy. Not for the first time, I found myself grateful for the excuse.  
I sat as straight as I could as Mr Aizawa lead Detective Tsukauchi into the office.  
"Were you waiting long?"  
I shook my head. "No, sir."  
Aizawa nodded. "Good. Detective, I'm sure you know the sensitivity of the subject."  
I deadpanned. He knows how to get right to the point, even if it's as serious as this, doesn't he?  
Tsukauchi nodded. "That I do, Mr Aizawa. She will be fine with me."  
Mr Aizawa nodded and went to the door. "I will be just outside if you need anything."  
I nodded and watched Mr Aizawa leave towards the common area.  
I looked at Tsukauchi as he studied the office, then gestured towards a small couch with a matching armchair and a small coffee table in the middle. "Would you like a cup of tea while we talk?"  
I went a sat on the couch, shaking my head. "If it's all the same to you, Detective, I'd rather get this over with."  
He nodded and sat in the armchair. "That I can understand. You've been through a lot." He shook his head and sighed. "You've been through more than anyone your age should be put through."  
I shifted in my seat and looked down at my hands. "How detailed do you want it?"  
Tsukauchi took out his notepad. "As detailed as you can. You have already talked about this enough. This will be the last time you'll need to speak about it in detail. If I need to know anything more, I will speak to Recovery Girl."  
So he knows that she knows. I nodded. "Alright. Thankyou. Where do you want me to start?"  
He studied me for a moment. "Let's start with just after the raid."  
I nodded and took a deep breath. "Alright. Well..." I hesitated.  
He shifted forward slightly. "You sure you don't want that cup of tea?"  
I shook my head. "I just..."  
He nodded, understanding. "Tell me how you feel comfortable telling me."  
I nodded and breathed out, closing me eyes. "I think I'm ready."  
I could almost see him nod again, but I heard his pen on the notepad.I was vaguely aware of speaking out loud as I started to recall the beginings of what had happened.  
I remember waking up in the room I was staying in at Endeavor's Hero Agency. The room was dark and my body was sore. I managed to turn my head and see the window was open, allowing a cold breeze in. I tried to move but my body was heavy.  
I saw someone standing over me, but I couldn't see their face. They were taking their shirt off.  
My head felt heavy and dizzy for holding my head up, so I dropped it back down and passed out again. I don't remember if I was wearing clothes.  
I remember waking up in the night, feeling sore and only wearing one of my large shirts. I also smelled really bad.  
I remember going to take a shower, and getting back into bed, falling asleep again.  
I remember when I woke up again, someone was on top of me, crushing me. I remember it was dark and couldn't see much. I remember the hot breath on my face. I remember a hand over my mouth.  
I remember a man speaking.  
I remember a pain that shot up all through my insides.  
"Don't make a noise."  
I snapped my eyes open, shaking, tears running down my face. Tsukauchi quickly came over with a cup of tea. I took it shakily and I noticed Mr Aizawa was sitting on the coffee table in front of me. I hadn't even heard him come in.  
"H-how..." I cleared my throat. "How long were you there?"  
"Long enough." He said quietly. "Detective Tsukauchi."  
Tsukauchi was sitting back on the armchair, rereading the notes he had taken. "Yes, Mr Aizawa?"  
Aizawa glanced at me while I kept my eyes down, sipping the tea. "How long will it take to apprehend this person."  
I blinked as he spat the last word like it was venom.  
Tsukauchi pocketed the notes and his pen. "I'm not sure right now. There isn't a clear description. Something we call 'selective memory' or 'withheld trauma'. It's something the brain does to keep from shutting down completely. I'm not surprised that this has happened, considering the events beforehand. Of course, we will have to search for evidence in this room, and you said the window was open?"  
I nodded, eyes on my cup. "Yes, sir." I whispered.  
He nodded. "Then we'll dust for fingerprints there too. In the mean time, you just rest and start seeing that counsellor." I looked up as Detective Tsukauchi stood. "I would say that my professional advice would be for you to be taken out of UA-"  
I sucked in my breath and widened my eyes.  
He held up a hand. "-But, I know you will fight against this. I also think that your studies will prove a good distraction, your friends as well. That, and I trust Principal Nezu and the rest of the UA teachers to keep you safe until we catch this person. The security systems, Hound Dog. Mr Aizawa." He gestured to my teacher and I managed a grin.  
"Yea, I don't think anyone would be able to get past him." I breathed out, feeling a lot better.  
"Precisely. So, UA is safest for you at the moment. Mr Aizawa, I suggest getting Kitia to see the counsellor at least twice a week. More if need be. I want you, Kitia, to talk to this counsellor about everything that happened at the work study, including your time with this trafficking ring. Also-" He lowered his voice a little. "-talk about your parents too. If it helps." He raised his hand again as I widened my eyes. "Principal Nezu thought it appropriate to tell me about your parents. Abusive villains?" He smiled. "I'm proud of you for making it to UA."  
I blinked a couple of times, unwanted tears in my eyes. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded.  
"Anyway, I'm going to get back to the station. You already have my number, so call me anytime you need. Alright?"  
I nodded again.  
"Good. Well, I had better go. I'll talk to you in about two weeks, Mr Aizawa. Just for updates."  
Mr Aizawa nodded and Detective Tsukauchi left, turning to wave at the door.  
He turned to me and let me finish my cup before speaking. "I suggest you go up to your room and rest. No sense in dwelling on this for the rest of the day."  
I breathed out and shook my head. "Mr Aizawa, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather go out to one of the training facilities."  
He thought for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. I'll arrange it with Principal Nezu for 1-A to go out this afternoon."  
He briefly touched my shoulder and got up to go to his desk. He sat and dialed his office phone to call Principal Nezu.  
I didn't listen in on the conversation, but I was vaguely aware that every so often, Mr Aizawa would look over in my direction.  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, Mr Aizawa put the receiver down and looked at me as I shook the fuzziness out of my head.  
"Principal Nezu agrees with your decsion to go do some training. Expressing your emotions in a controlled enviroment is more logical than allowing them to be bottled up until they explode. If that happened, it could lead to deadly results."  
I nodded numbly. I vaguely had a fleeting thought about the district around Kyushu, and frowned.  
"What's wrong?"  
I blinked a couple of times, after grasping the thought for later. "I just...I don't think I could hurt someone, that's all."  
Mr Aizawa shook his head. "Even if you think that now, things happen, and with your abilities as well as your background, it could be-"  
"Dangerous." I finished, without thinking. I blinked again. "Y-yea. Right. I understand."  
He nodded again and gestured to the door. "Go get yourself ready. You've got access to Gamma in a hour."  
I nodded and left. I couldn't remember which one Gamma was, so I tried to picture it on the way back to the dorm. I eventually gave up and thought about Aizawas comment about bottling emotions up.  
I thought back to Kyushu. I remembered the bodies and the fire I had set. I remembered the old woman across the road from Hawks Agency and briefly wondered if they had found her yet. Maybe that's what Mr Aizawa meant about bottling emotions? After my attack, my brain had shut down until the next attack. My brain had reacted by using that 'selective memory' Tsukauchi mentioned, and my body reacted by burning a whole district to the ground. Not even Hawks was able to stop me.  
I started to wonder if they questioned Endeavor and what he had said. I wondered if he told them I had gone missing for two days, and suddenly turned up at home. Actually, I was amazed, now that I had thought about it, that nobody had connected that to Kyushu. The only person that knew about that was Tokoyami, and I was still surprised he hadn't told anyone. I highly doubt he had forgotten about it. It's not everyday you catch one of your best friends torching a town, murdering people.  
I wandered up the steps and poked my head into the common area. Only a handful of people were there.  
"Hey, where's everyone else?"  
Ashido, Tooru, Aoyama, Koda, Sero and Satou were sitting around just talking about random stuff.  
Ashido just shrugged. "Hell knows! Why? What's up?"  
I shook my head. "Nothing bad. Mr Aizawa got us permission to use Gamma this afternoon. I need to, uh..."  
Aoyama saved me answering by jumping up. "I'll be try out a new trick I've been thinking about!"  
Tooru's body shook, so I guessed she was nodding. "Let's go get ready!"  
We all went off and started to get ready to go to the training facility. I was the last one back, as I had ended up needing to get a new PE uniform that actually fit. The others wore their Hero Costumes.  
"It barely covers you."  
I slapped Sero's arm. "Shuddup. Half the freaking school knows now anyway." I shifted and stepped around him to walk out the door. "Not that they know the circumstances, but whatever."  
"Hey! I didn't mean that!" He ran to catch up to me.  
I sighed. "Yea, yea. I know. Sorry. Rough time with Tsukauchi."  
"Does he think he can catch the guy?" Satou asked, Koda beside him with wide eyes.  
I shrugged. "He said he doesn't know because there's not many details, but that I should stay at UA and not leave the grounds until they do." I shivered and kicked a rock. "I kinda wish that..." I shook my head and walked faster. "Nevermind."

We arrived at Gamma and I instantly wanted to get lost in the maze of buildings and pipelines. That, and smash shit up.  
Sero instantly 'spiderman'ed away; Tooru, only visible with her gloves and shoes on, went off with Koda. Ashido begged Aoyama to show her his new trick he had bragged about and dragged him away, leaving me with Satou and his bright yellow suit.  
"So..." I gestured towards some buildings.  
He put his fists on his hips and shook his head. "Oh no. There's no way I'm leaving you alone today." He shifted to cross his arms against his chest.  
I scoffed. "Yea, well...Thanks, I guess."  
He grinned. "As long as you let me pummel your shield!"  
I grinned back and started walking backwards. "Reckon you could catch me first?"  
He laughed and started to chase me.

A hour and thousands of Super punches later, Satou sat heavily down on the ground while I grinned from behind my shield.  
"It's getting stronger."  
I shrugged. "So are you. Just can't quite make a crack like Bakugo did that time."  
He growled. "I'll just have to try harder."  
I grinned again as he got up and started punching again. He was at it for another hour, before I had to stop. My stomach started to hurt and I was starting to double over. I tried to call out to Satou, but he didn't hear me over the blows he landed on my shield. Another pain made my shield waver and disappear as Satous fist came at my head.  
I gasped and closed my eyes. I felt something erupt from my body and I opened my eyes to see Satou go flying as the pressure of energy, a shapeless yellow shadow, returned to my body and disappeared. I was in so much shock, I barely felt the pain. I shook my head and ran over to Satou.  
"Are you alright?"  
He rubbed his head. "Yea." He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell me you could do that."  
"I, uh, didn't know..." I shifted my feet, thinking. "Perhaps I should go. I just might need some rest. Sorry about that."  
He got up and grinned. "It's fine. I didn't think you meant to do that. Are you sure you want to go back?"  
I nodded. "Yea. You guys stay, though. Just in case the others come."  
"Ah, alright. You go eat and go to bed."  
I nodded again. "Yea. I'm exhausted and need sleep. No visitors."  
He saluted as I walked away laughing.

When I got back to the dorm, I felt too tired to eat, plus I needed to call Boss straight away about what just happened. For some reason, I didn't feel like this was one of my 'come and go' Quirks.  
I locked my door and dialled Boss' number.  
"Ah, my favourite patient-"  
"Boss, something's happened."  
He was quiet as I explained what happened at Gamma.  
"Hm, I see..."  
"What do I do?"  
I could almost see him scratching his temple with sharpened fingers.  
"I think...I need you to come in. Have you spoken to this...Female nurse?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Recovery Girl. Not about this. I called you straight away."  
"Good. Good. I believe I know what this is, but...I need to confirm. Come in as soon as you are able."  
As I was about to hang up, Boss stopped me.  
"I have moved my facility again."  
I rolled my eyes again and growled. "Is it completely necessary now for you to keep moving?"  
"I think you would appreciate the place I'm in now." The tone of his voice turned velvety, and I narrowed my eyes.  
"Oh?"  
"I shall send you the location. Come as soon as you are able."  
He hung up and I pulled the phone away from my ear, poking my tongue out at it. Boss had become way too comfortable with the way he spoke to me. That needed to change and quickly.  
I was changing when the phone pinged with Boss' current location. Well out of the way of the city, and sort of tucked away where prying eyes couldn't see. I didn't know what to expect, and as it wasn't quite dark yet, I decided to wait a little longer in case I was disturbed.  
I sat at my desk and laid my head down. My mind went back to the conversation I had with Detective Tsukauchi. I could see in my minds eye the look in his eyes, the unvoiced question I knew he had wanted to ask.  
I know you remember. Who did this to you?  
I sighed. Would I ever be able to come clean about it? Would I ever be able to tell the truth about who had done it?  
I lowered my eyes and shivered. No way. If anything, I'd be the one blamed. Especially considering who the person was. There's no way anyone would believe me.  
Todoroki was already suspicious but even he wouldn't believe his own father would-  
I sat up and violently shook my head, clearing my thoughts and focusing again on Boss' new location.  
I got up and, making sure that my door was still locked, Vamped to the location.

The area was all run down buildings and warehouses, similar to the Gamma facility at UA, with a few hole-in-the-wall shops, apartments and houses. There was very few people walking up and down the streets, all of them minding their own business.  
I wandered down what seemed like a main street, passing several people. All had confidently nodded to me, saying 'good evening', but never sticking around for a conversation. I walked around the corner towards the place of Boss' new facility, frowning as to why these people were acting this way. They didn't even seem like addicts of any kind, and walked around like they weren't living in a run down area.  
A building, something cross between a house and a warehouse, came into view, and I walked around it searching for an enterance. Around the back corner of the house, down a small, overgrown and hidden walkway, I found some concrete steps leading down to a large steel door.  
I searched around and found a small call box, hidden by a metal sheet.  
I pressed the button and Snake-Arms voice came through. "You're here? Good."  
Without waiting for a reply, I heard a noise and Dox opened the steel door a few inches, grinning. "It's about time! Boss was getting impatient!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me in, quickly closed the door.  
She pulled me down a winding corridor, that had a series of locked doors and gates we had to press buttons and codes for.  
Dox shook her head before I could say anything. "Don't worry. There's another way out but Boss wanted you see his elaborate set up."  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Of course he did."  
When we finally got to the last door, it was a little more sofisticated. The call box on this one had a visual screen. Snake-Arms popped up on the screen and seemed to be sitting in a chair. "Oh. Just you two."  
"Who else is it gonna be, you big idiot?!"  
He just shrugged and disappeared off the screen as the door buzzed. Dox rolled her eyes and stepped through.  
The first thing I noticed was how the place was set out. To my left was an enclosed office, not unlike one you see in the movies that's in a prison or a mental instituion. Lio was sitting at the desk, shuffling and sorting papers. He looked up and waved. "Not exactly used to office work, but it'll do for now. How are you doing at school?"  
I grinned. He always had issues switching off his parental side. "Tempted to overtake the ones at the top just to cause a little drama."  
He grunted. "The teachers should be putting you up a year." He muttered before going back to filing.  
The short corridor opened up into a dual common room/kitchen, bigger at the old warehouse. I spotted Hara and Tojo using my spare Xbox to try and wreck each other in Mortal Kombat. I crossed my and stood behind the large grey couch.  
"I don't remember either of you asking if you could use this."  
Hara jumped, causing Tojo to be able to beat him. Tojo laughed as Hara scowled at him, then he got up and awkwardly stood next to me.  
"Uh, um, coffee?"  
Before I could say anything, Tojo did. "Yes, she wants a coffee. Stop being awkward." He leaned an arm over the back of the couch and leaned forward a little. "We all know you like her, so stop acting like we don't know."  
Hara muttered a few curses and, red faced, walked to wear the kettle was, around a corner, in a small nook in the kitchen.  
I managed to suppress a grin, but as soon as Hara was out of sight, I slapped Tojo's arm. "You could be a little nicer!"  
He shrugged. "Where's the fun in that?"  
I shook my head, still grinning. "Where's Doc?"  
Dox answered. "Working." She rolled her eyes. "He's always working." She pouted.  
I shook my head. Doc would never be interested in Dox. Doc was just too...Serious for her. Not that I would ever tell her that in a serious tone. Teasing her however..."What about Snake-Arms?"  
I tried to keep a straight face when Dox pulled her own disgusted one. Tojo silently laughing in my perifiral vision didn't help.  
"Him?! He's basically my brother!"  
I shrugged. "It won't change with that attitude."  
Tojo went from silent laughing to roaring, as Hara came out with coffee. He raised his eyebrows as he looked from Tojo to me then to Dox, who was pouting again and kicking the floor.  
I took my coffee and got Dox to show me where Snake-Arms was. She lead me to the other end of the facility, past the long corridor with everyones bedrooms. She pointed out that most everyone had their own rooms, but since Doc wanted me to have my own room, Tojo and Hara had to share. Lio and Snake-Arms rooms were the closest to the common area. Then Dox was across from Hara and Tojo.  
"Those two are always arguing and I've to cancel their eletricity more than a few times to get them to shut up!"  
Then she pointed out Docs room. "He got the biggest room because it has a separate space he uses as an office. When he is here, he's in there more often than not." She pouted again, leaning on the wall in between two doors. "This one." She tapped the left one with her knuckle. "Is his office. There's a door in between his rooms, but I've never seen his bedroom." She whined.  
I sipped my coffee and shifted my eyes. I had seen his room back at the old warehouse only a couple of times and all of those times I had told him off for not keeping it tidy. Once he caught me cleaning his room.  
"And this-" She pointed to double-doors directly across the hallway. "Is your room. Doc kind of hopes you can stay sometimes. Even if you're bound to that school." She spun on her heel and kept walking up the hallway. I detected a spiteful tone, but said nothing.  
At the end of the hallway was just an office, similar to the one Hara was in. This office however, was the survellience room. Monitors showed the front enterance, a few different angles outside our building and facility, as well as a few inside.  
I frowned. "Where are the bathrooms? And where's Boss' room?"  
Snake-Arms raised an eyebrow at Dox. She just shrugged and spun, waiting outside the office. Snake-Arms scowled. "The bathroom is next door to Lio's room. There's two, each with two toilets, but there's only two showers. Unfortunately, the showers are in a shared shower space, but there's a wall separating the shower stalls. We also put up curtains, not that Dox uses them." He rolled his eyes. "She has no shame, that one."  
"And what about Boss' room?"  
Snake-Arms shook his head. "His room is off the medical centre."  
I raised my eyebrows. "Medical centre?"  
He nodded. "Turns out, this used to be a live-in lab or something." He shrugged. "But Boss doesn't want anyone in his room, and barely let's us into the centre."  
"He's still doing experiments?"  
He shrugged again. "Who knows? Oh, there's two other exits apart from the front." He walked his chair backwards and pointed to a trapdoor. "That leads to a closet in the abandoned house above. There's another one in the centre as well, but Boss can show you where it is. I'm not sure where that one leads. I think it comes out in one of the shops on the main street."  
I nodded. "So the people in the street...?"  
He nodded once. "All villains. They are the ones that aren't exactly happy that Shigaraki destroyed that city. Some of them didn't exactly like Stain either. A handful of them fled here after having an encounter with him."  
"He didn't like they didn't have ideals, huh?"  
"Well, they do now, that's for sure. They don't know what we're doing down here, but they prefer to keep to themselves for the time being."  
I heard slight hissing as one of his fingers turned into a snake and hissed something to him. He looked up at the monitor and I leaned on the desk beside him.  
In the street outside, people were hurrying away from a small crowd that had gathered near the outskirts of our "villain town". A hero, who I had never seen before, stood in the middle of the road, looking like he was demanding his way in. The villains that had stood up to him, refused to move.  
"Do we have sound?"  
Snake-Arms shook his head. "Haven't got that far yet."  
I squinted, trying to lip read.  
You villains will let me pass.  
Why? We havent done anything. This is our space.  
You will let me pass, or else!  
Or else what?  
I watched a man grow a steel bar from his arm by breaking it so his bone stuck out. I flinched, but the man didn't seem worried. He slapped it in his other hand, his arm mended in seconds.  
The hero seemed as grossed out as I was, but continued to stand straight.  
I will not be intimidated by you!  
The crowed surrounded him in the time it took me to blink. They backed him into an alleyway. Snake-Arms and I switched to another monitor, intrigued. Dox had popped up behind us as well, and I saw her grinning.  
Suddenly, a door appeared behind the hero and Boss stepped up behind him with a large needle. While the crowd kept him distracted, Boss injected him with something and he collasped. He directed two of the men in the crowd to drag the hero inside while the others left, unfazed.  
"Well, that answers my question about his experiments. What happens if people realise he's missing?"  
Dox laughed. "Boss enhanced those men's Quirks. The man that broke his arm? He couldn't use his Quirk because of the pain! Now he can't feel pain! The villains around here don't want heroes sniffing around here. We're safe. Come! Boss is waiting!"  
She basically sang as she walked off. I had to trot to keep up with her.  
She got to a plain white door and pressed a buzzer. "She's here."  
Without a reply, the door buzzed open. She ushered me in, but didn't follow. For that, I was grateful. She was irritating today.  
The medical centre really was that, a centre. There was a vast space, gurneys and trays of equipment scattered around the place. There was a large trough with four taps and dishes for soap off to the side. There was a huge bright light in the middle of the room, and underneath it was Boss in a white coat, leaning over the Hero. The Hero had his clothes removed and was only in shorts. Boss had, for some reason, allowed the man to keep his half-face blue and red mask on.  
Boss looked up from gagging the unconscious man, with his huge green eyes. "Ahh, Misty Shadows! Finally!"  
We had decided that 'Misty Shadows' would be the name associated with the Legion. Just as 'Rune' was my Hero name, 'Misty Shadows' was my Villain name.  
I stepped over to him and looked at the man. "Is he conscious?"  
Boss shook his head. "He won't be for a few hours. Just enough time to check you out, fix him up and send him on his way."  
He turned and showed me to another room, one that had ultrasound equipment.  
"You're going to let him go?"  
He nodded as I lay down on the bed. "Of course! He will remember coming to this area, being cornered, being threatened." He lifted my shirt and turned on the monitor. "He will also remember thinking better of walking into this area without a cause, thinking better of facing off against the group, and walking out willingly."  
"There's a catch, isn't there?"  
Boss grinned while he worked. "He will remember getting grazed by a stray bullet on the way back and waking up the next morning not being able to use his Quirk."  
"You don't have Eri though? How can you do that?"  
"I have my ways. I don't need to torture a child to get the job done." The bitterness in his voice kept me from asking anymore questions.  
He scanned quietly, nodding as though he knew the problem. The scan lasted about five minutes before he spoke.  
"Just what I thought."  
"What?"  
He handed my a towel for the gel and cleaned the scanner. "One of the babies is showing signs of a Quirk already. She-" He said it slowly. "-thought you were in danger and protected you."  
I blinked. She?  
"You want to know the gender of the other baby?"  
I nodded quickly and sat up.  
Boss chuckled, a genuine smile on his face. "They are both girls."  
It took a minute or two before I started to grin.  
"Now, I need to do something about hiding the-"  
I cut him off but hugging him. He stiffened, but relaxed after a second. "Alright, that's enough." He pat my head. "Let me do a few more things, then you can go out and tell everyone else."  
I nodded and lay down again, thinking.  
Two girls. I was more excited than I thought I would be. I started to think about what they would look like. What would their eye colour be like? Hair colour? Quirks?  
I sat up a little, leaning on my elbows.  
Boss looked up. "Yes?"  
"What will their names be? What will I name them?"


	60. InterMission 3

I'm going to take a short break from writing this unintentional gem, to try and write out a profile for each of the twins! Including names, Hero/Villain names, looks, costumes, etc!

If any of you loyal followers have any ideas, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR MESSAGE ME!

I would love to hear your opinions and incorporate them any way I can!

Thankyou!

XOX


End file.
